Where The Wild Things Are
by MarionLuth
Summary: As Sam & Dean investigate a young singer, who shares their Winchester name & face, their lives collide. And...she's hiding a dangerous secret. A Supernatural dramedy deeply developed & richly written, with strong canon characters. Angels, demons, the earth's only Nephilim, Lucifer, Crowley, Jody Mills, Claire, Alex, the boys & a teen girl with the heart of an angel. Spanking.
1. Introduction

When Sam & Dean encounter a young singer, who shares their Winchester name and face, their lives collide.

And...she's hiding a dangerous secret.

A Supernatural - themed dramedy of blood ties & hard adjustments for the Winchesters and a teenage girl who's the manipulative survivor of the US foster care system. Not your average Fanfic.

FAR BETTER...and with a twist!

This is a Great Story...deeply developed and richly written with great emotion and strong canon characterization. This unusual plot also happens to have spanking! Not the focus...No. Not at all, but plenty of teasing mentions and some appropriate scenes written to great effect. You've been warned.

Expect...

Angels and demons, the earth's only nephilim, Lucifer, Crowley and Rowena, Bobby, Sheriff Jody Mills, Claire and Alex, Castiel, and the Winchester Brothers.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

 **A PERSONAL REQUEST** From the Authors

Would you please leave a review for each chapter you read. Because we invest 30+ hours into each chapter, with some chapters taking over 40 hours of our time. We are heavily invested in pleasing you.

You get this for FREE and _we love that you do._

By leaving a review for each chapter you read of our work, this helps us grow & become even better writers: Win -Win.

We've paid it forward. Please pay us back in kindness and reviews.

 _ **You're all awesome and you keep us going!**_


	2. A Glimpse Of My Father I See

**A Glimpse Of My Father I See**

 **Title Credits** : Lyric from Iron Maiden's song: Blood Brothers (Album: Remaster 2015)

 **Present Day, October 4th, 2016**

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Dude..."

"Shut up! That's impossible!"

"Are you serious right now?" Sam asked incredulously. "Dude, look at her!"

"We'd know, Sam!"

"Yeah!" Sam scoffed, "Just like we knew about Adam, right?"

Dean gulped down a large sip of his beer and remained silent. He couldn't wrap his head around the possibility of this.

"Dean," the dark-haired angel's quiet voice sliced through their argument, "I can ask if the angels know anything."

Dean shot a questioning look at Sam, his face uncomfortable, before turning his eyes back to the young singer on the pub's stage. He couldn't even consider the possibility that their father could have hidden yet another child, yet another sibling, yet another relationship with some woman they never met.

As the stage lights showered the small-framed brunette, he couldn't deny how uncanny her resemblance was to John Winchester; and to himself...and Sam. She had the whole package of dark hair and olive skin, but her eyes seemed lighter, definitely not the warm chestnut brown of John. Her nose was similar to Dean's and was pierced. Her chin carried the characteristic dimple that all three male Winchesters sported, and her lips were full like Dean's and John's. Chocolate brown, rich locks just like Sam's cascaded to her slender shoulders. The only thing un-Winchester on her was a small dark mole right below her nose, that could be seen only when she tilted her head a certain way.

' _I'm not here for your entertainment_

 _You don't really wanna mess with me tonight…'_

Listening to the song and faintly smiling over the fact that someone so small had such a powerful voice, or sang threatening lyrics for that matter, he only took another sip of his beer before breaking his silence, refraining from answering to Cas' suggestion.

"Who the fuck sings that song? You think it's hers?"

Sam looked at him incredulously, but Castiel beat him to an answer.

"It's Pink's."

Dean's loud laughter broke the tension instantly and soon Sam joined in, while Cas glanced between them perplexed.

Not waiting for an explanation, the angel stood and walked out of the bar, as he tuned into all the other angels' whisperings into his mind.

As the song came to an end the brothers watched the girl unbuckling her guitar's strap and placing the instrument on a stand, that rested next to the stool she used while performing.

"Ten-minute break, folks," her rich voice informed the audience.

Sam glanced at Dean unsure of how they should proceed.

Dean's brow creased in thought. Sending a defeated glance at his brother. Unable to resist his own curiosity, he grabbed his half-empty beer and headed to the bar where the young singer had just perched on one of the bar's high stools. Before he could reach her, some other guy beat him to it, sitting directly on her right and immediately started talking with her. Dean took a seat on the left of her stool and not bothering with acknowledging her company, he clinked his bottle to her glass of water, effectively gaining her attention. When she turned smiling eyes on him he told her "You're really great, you, know..."

Smile widening and forming beautiful familiar creases around her mouth, she answered him in a pleasant tone, "Thanks! First time here?"

Dean regarded her for a few seconds, noticing how young she looked up-close, even beneath her heavy make-up. Really, really young.

"Yeah," he finally answered, "First time in town, really. You're playing here often?"

"Three times a week for a year now..." she answered.

The bartender deposited a glass in front of the young singer momentarily interrupting them.

"Vodka tonic for Amber… And, can I get you anything, man?"

Dean shook his head and indicated his still half-full beer bottle. When the other man walked away, Dean eyed the glass in the girl's grip and considered her previous words before smiling knowingly,

"You manage three nights a week of work, alcohol, and school on top of that? Wow!"

Taken aback for only a second Amber chuckled. "It's kinda flattering that you think I am still in school, but I've been legal for a year now," she informed him. Dean could see her green eyes were darker in tone as compared to his own. And...she easily maintained eye contact with him. She was steely.

His turn to scoff now, Dean answered, "C'mon kid. If you were twenty-two I could tell. Trust me, I know that age in ladies. Too well, really."

A tight smile forming, Amber rolled her eyes, replying in an annoyed tone.

"Believe what you want, pal." She was becoming agitated at his confrontational attitude and turned her back to him.

The man on her right promptly took this opportunity to continue talking with her. Dean watched for a few seconds. He managed to control himself and not deck the guy, but when he started leaning in too close to Amber, or when his hand kept touching her shoulder, despite the girl asking him not to, well this was too much.

"Hey, Amber, look…." Dean Interrupted the guy's advances by making conversation with her. He wasn't quite sure how to proceed or what he actually expected, but he never had the chance to find out as the other man stood up from his stool, taking aggressive steps towards the oldest Winchester.

Getting up in Dean's face he snarled, "How about you go grab your own chick, dude? She's talking to me, in case you didn't notice," the man ground out angrily.

Dean had little time to react, as Amber grabbed hold of the man's still full glass of bourbon and, stepping between him and Dean, promptly threw its contents in his face.

"I'm not a fucking object! Fuck off, you dick!" She yelled at him angrily. Burning his eyes and insulting his image, the man let out a pained yelp, hands up to his face attempting to clear his sight.

"You fucking bitch!" came the guy's furious answer.

Dean felt his temper spiking at this guy's tone and manner towards Amber. Before the other man could utter another word, Dean's fist connected forcefully with his jaw and then his stomach. When the man doubled over with the force of the blows, Dean took hold of his shirt's collar and promptly dragged him to the door of the pub, roughly throwing him on the pavement. Leaning close to the curled up figure he spat "Stay away from my sister you fucking piece of shit!"

As Dean walked back inside his glance met Sam's worried eyes. Winking at Sam to let him know everything was OK, he returned to his spot at the bar, next to Amber.

"That was rather chivalrous of you," she told him, her eyes carrying intrigue as she glanced at him. "Thank you," she added.

Dean waved her thanks off, smiling. "What can I say, teens, bring out the older brother in me."

"You got a sister?" Amber promptly asked.

Not missing how she didn't react to the teen mention this time, Dean let out a small snort, licked his lips, and shook his head before answering with a hint of humor in his tone, "Not that I know of, no. But I have a younger brother, Sammy, over there," he continued and pointed with his beer to where Sam was sitting.

"Sam?" She asked, unable to cover the surprise in her tone. Glancing at where he had indicated, she spotted the tall man with longish brown hair. Suspicion settling in her mind and heartbeat accelerating she turned back to face Dean. "And what's your name?"

Dean eyed her intently, catching something in her tone. "Dean. Dean Winchester," he said, before gulping down the remainder of his beer, eyes still on her.

Her smile did not fade, but Dean noticed a tic of her left eye and how she started clicking her burgundy fingernail nervously against her glass.

"Funny coincidence, huh?" was her casual comment. This play at being casual didn't fool Dean.

"Yeah… We saw the poster about tonight's live show on some window down at the central square. _Amber Winchester Live_ … That's why we decided to come tonight. You never know where you'll find a relative, right?"

Dean smiled while signaling the barman for another beer.

When she remained silent, only sipped her drink, Dean continued in a more serious tone.

"So, no jokes, we might actually be related. Where's your dad from?"

Her smile fading she abruptly stood from her seat grabbing her glass while doing so, "You're starting to creep me out, pal, and I gotta get back on stage." Without waiting for an answer, the young woman turned her back to Dean and walked briskly back to her stool and guitar.

Dean held back as he banged his fist on the bar. He remained still for almost a minute, watching Amber's movements as she set up to resume her performance. Not missing a couple of stealthy glances to his general direction, he finally got up and went back to the table where Sam was anxiously waiting.

"Cas?" Dean asked his brother gruffly as he dropped heavily in his chair.

"Ain't back yet," Sam answered. His jaw tightened as he waited for his brother to share information.

Seeing the hopeful glint in his younger brother's eyes, Dean shook his head. "Didn't get much, Sammy. She is obviously underage, but pretends to be an adult. That's how she gets to work here, I guess. She got real tense when I shared our names, though. Left when I asked her where her dad is from…"

"She got tense? Huh? I'd expected surprise..." Sam said, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Me too. I think that whoever she is, she probably knows more about us than we do about her," Dean answered.

"Did you ask her?" Sam prompted his brother.

"If she's our sister? No, Sam, I didn't get to that point as you might've noticed," Dean quipped sarcastically.

With Amber's voice filling the pub once more, the brothers' attention shifted first to her and then to the figure of Castiel, who slowly approached their table.

Silently watching his approach, they waited patiently as Castiel returned their gaze expecting their usual bombardment of questions.

After a few silent seconds, Dean's growl of "Cas..." made the angel proceed with his dry announcement.

"Nobody knows anything about another Winchester child. There were some rumors back in 1987 of some unholy pregnancy, but they were never confirmed."

"Unholy pregnancy? What's that supposed to mean?" Dean immediately asked.

"When an angel conceives a child with a human. The result would be a hybrid of the two species. They're considered an abomination."

Sam had an encyclopedic memory.

"Being volatile and dangerous creatures, whenever such a pregnancy occurs angels are sent to kill both mother and child," Sam explained, citing the relevant lore. His brain processed his own words as he struggled to remember anything John may have mentioned about knowing or interacting with an angel. He came up empty handed. There was nothing. He and Dean had confirmed the existence of Angels just a few years ago themselves. He still remembered their shock when that happened. This rumor made no sense.

"But as I said. It must be a rumor. Nothing was ever confirmed, and no Nephilim is currently active on earth," Cas explained.

"And 1987 wouldn't make sense, anyway. She'd be three years younger than you Sam," Dean said looking at his brother before adding, "That kid's no way older than seventeen, _if that!"_

"Well, Nephilim rumors aside, angels not knowing about another Winchester child doesn't say much. Nobody knew about Adam, either. Dad wasn't really on their radar back then..." Sam speculated. He wasn't quite sure why he was so eager and ready to believe that this random girl was their sister.

Dean remained silent for a few seconds before adding, "She does look a lot like him. A lot like us, too."

Both boys' gaze traveled back to the girl as if to reconfirm Dean's words.

When her eyes caught their own, she gripped the microphone tighter and darted her eyes away, refocusing on the other side of the pub. This obvious avoidance only increased their suspicions. They drank on and watched her show.

After another hour, the only people remaining, besides the Winchester brothers and Cas, was a group of three men who were finishing their drinks.

"So, what now?", Dean asked tensely. "What the hell do we do, Sam?"

"We meet her, talk to her?" Sam replied, uncertain of what his brother meant with that question.

Dean rolled his eyes before curtly answering, "Yeah, sorry to break it to ya, Sam, but she sure as hell doesn't seem very eager to meet us."

Sam shook his head, his expression remaining baffled. Dean wasn't one to hesitate or respect people's boundaries. so it wasn't such a stretch he'd pissed the girl off.

"Well, tough. She might be family and we at the very least deserve to get to know the truth."

"Try telling her that..." The older brother said in an annoyed tone. A moment of silence passed before he mumbled to himself, sort of directing his thoughts into his beer, "Man, this is surreal. This is almost too much."

"I know..." Sam murmured back.

As the last notes of a slow jazz song floated in the air, and the threadbare applause died out, the girl's warm and melodic voice interrupted their thoughts, making them jerk back to attention. Her voice had been so mesmerizing they'd gotten lost in her performance.

"Thank you all! Have a great night!"

The brothers watched her unlatching the strap of her guitar and squatting to carefully place it back in its case where it laid on the stage. Without a second thought, Sam stood and walked towards her, intentionally slowing his stride.

The young singer sensed his approach. Dean sure as hell wasn't one to give up easily, she mused.

When the man stopped a few steps away from her, she spoke without raising her eyes, "Look, dude, I don't know what kind of issues are plaguing you, but not everyone sharing your last name is a blood relative and certainly not a sibling."

Sam smiled in spite of himself and cleared his throat.

"Um, different dude here..."

When she looked up at him, Sam heard a gasp, her eyes wide and startled.

"Plus, I don't think my brother ever mentioned us being siblings, did he?" Sam added, thinking that her spontaneous phrasing was rather unusual. Dean had told him only minutes ago he never got to ask her if she's their sister, nor had he implied it. Sam also noticed her jaw tightening at his words. Deciding it was time to lay their cards out more openly, he continued.

"Look, I know this must seem weird and out of the blue to you. Trust me, the same goes for us. It's just that you look exactly like our father! Scratch that, you look exactly like us!"

Not able to suppress her short laugh she quipped, "Gee, thanks, different dude!"

Sam chuckled at his own phrasing, rubbing the back of his neck, his face taking on an awkward look.

"That sounded so wrong. No, I mean in a good way. Eyes, hair, dimple…" At her eyes traveling to meet his momentarily, he added, "We're not here to cause you trouble, we just want to know if we're family."

Taking the guitar case in her hand and standing up, she informed him, "Family is so much more than blood, Sam."

Her words resonated deeply with him. Smiling warmly to himself, the brown-haired man quipped, "It's nice hearing you calling me by my name."

Taking in a deep breath she spoke again, her words slow and emphatic.

"I am not your sister, I'm not your cousin, I'm not your family. I am sorry," with that, she turned away and walked briskly towards the pub's front door.

"What if we can prove it to you?" Sam yelled behind her.

Turning incredulous eyes to him she answered, "Leave me alone, creep heads!"

Dean, watching the interaction, approached Sam and rested a palm on his shoulder. "C'mon. I asked Cas to keep an eye on her. Let's get to the motel and we'll think this over tomorrow."

Yo, Amb!" Came the pleasant greeting of Tyler, as Amber walked through the door of her home.

"Hey, Ty. Still here?" Amber asked as she quickly worked on securing the lock on the door and placing the guitar on an old chair that stood against the wall right next to it.

"My folks are off to some dinner party, they won't be home for a while. Thought I'd wait on you, keep you company," the young man said as he looked at his friend from where he lay on the old faded blue couch.

"Your girlfriend will skin me alive one of these days, you know...if you keep spending most of your evenings here," Amber commented dryly.

"Hey, it's not my fault, she's always busy…" Tyler answered defensively.

Snorting in amusement, she shot back, "Please take a video of her reaction if you ever explain to her about us spending so much time together...and using that particular justification!" Her smile was mischievous. Ty laughed at her comment, looking down at his feet as he smiled. "yeah…"

When her friend raised his eyes back to her, shrugging his shoulders, she shook her head. Getting comfortable now, she made quick work of removing her numerous leather, beaded and silver bracelets from both of her wrists. She didn't like wearing jewelry, but bracelets were something she couldn't avoid, if she wanted to keep her wrists out of sight. Throwing herself into the closest armchair, she unzipped her combat-style boots, kicking them off. Tying her hair up into a loose bun, she stretched out her stiff hands, cracking her fingers. When she gathered them back into her lap, she absentmindedly traced over the intricate shape of the mark on the inner-side of her left wrist with her right index finger. Noticing her thoughtful expression, Tyler sat up on the couch as he asked, "Everything ok?"

Amber glanced at him once before shaking her head reassuringly, offering a small smile.

"Yeah. Just some ghosts from the past."

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **November 10th, 2013**

The small, weathered house looked to be similar, if not slightly better, than most of the houses in this part of Reno. The rundown yard held nothing but wilted plants and dead grass. A half-broken chair had been flung off to the side near the fence. Several old truck tires had been tossed up against the picket fence completing the derelict neglect of this house. A dark-haired girl, small for her age, made herself as comfortable as possible inside one of those large tires. It provided enough space for her to prop her legs up once inside. Declining her back and head on the other. She glanced at the sky and felt relief that the clouds were white and flat. Chances were they would remain the same for the rest of the afternoon. She longed to read the book that currently rested on her thighs and she would never get the chance to do so, if she entered the house.

It was not her home. Just a house. Her eighth foster-home placement in her life. Her current foster parents, the Graysons, had five other foster kids under their roof. Things were always noisy, busy and dirty. Amber felt she could never catch her breath, not even at night. That's when the older kids would constantly make noise attempting to leave or return to the house, or the Graysons would scream at each other. They had fights over every little thing. _It was so chaotic and loud._

At least here nobody was hitting her. Not that she had been in terrible homes or experienced serious abusive situations. No. Judging from the horror stories other kids she'd met over the years, she was one of the lucky ones. But the occasional slap on the face from an angry adult, or roughing up by an older kid, these were things that she had experienced in more than half of the foster homes she had lived in.

Opening the cover of the book she glanced at the first white page. The stamp from the library was there and the date the book should be returned was written in a small sticker right above the stamp. Wishing with all her might that this book could be hers, writing her name in it, branding it as her own, made her eyes tear up. If only she could keep this one book, just this one. If only this could be her present for her thirteenth birthday...tomorrow.

She rubbed at her eyes angrily. She hated how such small, mundane things made her sad and emotional. Crying was a sign of weakness. Experience had taught her this very early on.

Her hand traveled to her locket. She often wondered how, through all of the moves, it had not been lost or stolen. The foster parents, the other foster kids, they'd all had access to it even before she could defend it.

Her fingers fumbled with the locket, but, as always, it refused to open. Sighing, the girl returned her attention to the book, turning to the first page, allowing the printed story to slowly take over her mind, enjoying the solitary focus far away from her reality.

It wasn't until it was dark and much colder that Amber decided to leave her tire and head into the house. She opened the front door and almost flinched at the sudden noise that seemingly came from everywhere. Mr. Grayson was in the living room watching some TV show with two of the little kids. As always when he was watching TV, the sound was ridiculously high. Loud music could be heard blasting from one of the bedrooms. Some of the older kids must already be home, or just didn't bother turning the CD-player off before leaving. This wouldn't be the first time. Amber took off the jacket she had on and hung it by the door, before walking slowly to the kitchen. She was expected to help Mrs. Grayson with dinner every night.

"Mrs. Grayson? What can I do?" She asked politely from the kitchen's door.

The tall, stocky woman turned dull brown eyes to her and nodded wordlessly towards the table, where a pile of potatoes was placed along with a peeler, the trash can sitting next to her chair.

Not waiting for further instructions, Amber worked quickly to peel the potatoes, and place them in a large bowl of lemon water. She set it aside on the counter, scooping the pile of peelings into the trash. Taking advantage of the fact that the woman did not directly ask her to do anything else, she quickly and quietly exited the uncomfortably small kitchen and escaped towards her bedroom.

Like the rest of the house, her room was rather small. It consisted of two sets of bunk-beds, each nug against a wall. Leaving a walkway in between. Maximum efficiency. There was little space for anything else, despite a small desk, which was somehow supposed to accommodate all four children currently sharing the room. Additionally, there was a chest of drawers, again shared among the four of them.

Moving to her bed she laid down and stared at the digital clock on top of the desk. A quarter to seven. Too early to sleep, too late to do anything else in this blasted place. She wished she owned a guitar that she could play to pass her time. In the only decent foster-home she had ever lived in, one of the older children had taught her how to play on his own guitar and was actually impressed by her talent and quick progress. The two years she spent there were undoubtedly the best of her life.

Unfortunately, a violent incident against her, by one of the older foster-kids, led to her removal. Being younger than the kid who'd attacked her, and with no record of aggressive or violent behaviors, she stood a better chance of quickly being relocated to another foster family. Shaking her head to chase away her own thoughts, she decided that the noise was not insufferable in this room after all. She retrieved her book and continued reading it.

About an hour later she heard Mrs. Grayson's call for dinner. Snapping the book shut she joined the rest of the household at the table. The dinner did not surprise her, it rarely did. Potatoes and chicken. Pork and beef would occasionally replace the chicken but only a couple of times each month. She ate her food silently blocking out the occasional short-lived chatter between the rest of the table's occupants.

Being her turn to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen, it was close to ten when she returned to her room. With her three roommates already in bed, having a light on to read was out of the question. It always led to a fight and usually the confiscation of whatever book she was reading. She changed into her pajamas and got under the covers, reminding herself that tomorrow morning she'd wake up as a 13-year-old girl. One year closer to freedom.

She woke up with a start. It was not from the morning alarm. The clock read 00:01. What had awoken her was the sensation of heat rapidly blooming in her chest. The girl resisted the urge to scream. Putting her hand underneath her pajama top, she grasped her locket and felt it warm to the touch. As soon as her hand clasped around it she felt it click open for the first time in her life.

Her heartbeat accelerating, she kept her fist over it, in fear it would snap closed again if she dared to move it. Rising to her feet, she rushed to the bathroom, not bothering to wear her slippers. She locked the door behind her and shivered as the bare soles of her feet pressed against the cold floor tiles. With her free hand, she released the clasp of the locket's chain and slowly retrieved it from under her top with her other. Nervously bringing it close to her face, she slowly peeled back her fingers, to reveal a tiny golden hourglass. The locket had opened in half, much like a book would have, revealing a small vial with a glistening, silvery substance swirling inside. Folded beneath it, was a tiny piece of paper. Unfolding it with the greatest delicacy her trembling hands could master, the paper developed into a small note, written in blue ink in beautiful handwriting.

Her mind screamed at her to read it, but it felt like she had forgotten how to.

Taking another breath she sat herself down on the edge of the bathtub and read the piece of paper again.

' _My beloved Amber, drink this. I love you more than any word could ever describe. Your mom'_

The young girl felt her heart race even faster. She felt lightheaded and slowly eased herself onto the floor, afraid she'd fall back in the tub if she kept sitting on its edge.

She glanced at the blue letters that formed the words. Ran her fingers over them. Her mom, the one who gave birth to her, who left her as a newborn, just hours old, at a hospital's entrance with nothing but this locket and the name, Amber Mary. Nothing else left behind, not the slightest breadcrumb Amber could possibly use to find her.

Could this really be from her? And what was in the small glass container? The substance was moving in a soothing, slow, elegant dance. Glistening, mesmerizing…

It made her think of the Harry Potter stories. The memories were described as something like this. Yet they were plain silver, while this had a faint blue hue and a slight glow. She shook her head. This was not Harry Potter. This was reality. There was no such thing as magic or extracted memories.

And yet the more she looked at it, the more she felt drawn to the swirling substance. Against her better judgment and feeling herself moving without her mind's consent she carefully opened the cap of the delicate container and brought it close to her mouth. Her eyes enlarged and her mouth gaped as the substance slowly rose on its own accord and all but flew in through her parted lips.

A powerful sensation overtook her. Amber felt light as a feather and serene, her insides ignited with a cool, breezy sensation that made her feel more alive than she ever had before. Her surroundings started fading and she was suddenly standing in what looked like a motel room, watching two people talking. She somehow knew they could not see her. She knew her body was not really there. But she also somehow knew, what she was witnessing was something that had really happened.

Walking closely she took in the scene. A man standing, rubbing his face with both of his hands. He had dark hair and olive skin, a strong jawline with a dimple at the center of his jaw. He was tall and muscular. His face was vaguely familiar but she couldn't remember where she'd seen this face before.

The woman was curled up in an armchair. Her energy was different. More powerful, yet she seemed more tense and scared. But not of the man. She had her hands wrapped around her and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. Long blond hair, dark green eyes and fair skin, full lips and light freckles on her nose, she looked beautiful despite her fatigue. For some reason Amber knew this woman was her mother. She felt it in every fiber of her body, and the sensation the substance had ignited in her felt like it was drawing Amber closer to the woman, intensifying with every step that brought her closer to this scene.

"How could this possibly happen? It's not like we weren't careful!" The man asked in an elevated almost desperate tone.

"Accidents happen, I guess. Trust me, the last thing that I am thinking of right now is the how. It happened, it's here. We need to figure this out," the woman said in a trembling voice.

"How could we possibly figure this out? Amalthea, they're gonna kill you! They're gonna kill you both!" the man all but yelled, his face handsome distorted by an angry mask of worry.

Amalthea… Amber's heart skipped a beat. Her mother's name. Nothing else made sense. Who would kill them? Why?

"Maybe, if we pleaded, if we explained… I am going to teach the baby to manage its power. I am a lower class angel, it won't even be that different from an angel. It won't be powerful or dangerous," Amalthea reasoned, but her voice held mainly despair and little trust in her own words.

A lower class angel? Amber felt more perplexed by the second. What was she talking about? Could she be crazy?

"Are you listening to yourself? A Nephilim? Half-angel, half human… More powerful than both! You won't have the time to plead or reason… They'll kill you and they'll kill our child before it's even born! And even if by some miracle it does get born… It's not only angels! Hunters, Demons, witches, and every creature out there will want a piece!"

A Nephilim… The baby… Our child… So this was her father. She felt tears filling her eyes but did not attempt to stop them.

"John, please… Help us!" Amalthea whispered, looking at him pleadingly.

Everything swirled together again and the next thing Amber knew, she was standing in what looked like a living room, filled with dark furniture. She shivered when her eyes landed on the shelves on one wall, filled with bones, skulls, candles and thick leather bind books.

Her mother was standing in the center of the room. A tall woman with black hair and fair skin was staring back at her.

"I can help you. I will create a talisman that will keep you under the radar. You're still early on, that's why they haven't felt the power yet and come for you. If the father was the angel and the mother the human, you'd be giving birth any day now. Your grace gives the vessel the needed power and healing to keep the baby in and thus it grows at a normal pace."

Powers… And that word again... Nephilim. Her mind didn't even try to process anymore. She just paid close attention to remembering everything, so later on she could try to understand...

Amalthea nodded and slowly sat on the couch behind her, tears filling her eyes. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet. Nobody has ever managed to hide such a child up to now. No known Nephilim has ever walked on earth and survived. The talisman, won't be enough, you need to secure a place, somewhere quiet and away from humans. Somewhere where angels won't have reason to linger or watch. We'll need to lock your presence inside that space and lock any angel from entering. It will take time, but it can happen," the woman said.

"What about the baby? Once she's out, once her powers manifest…." Amalthea trailed.

"I'll bind the child's powers immediately after birth. You're a lower class angel, as you said. She shouldn't be powerful enough to break free from the bounds. But I'll need your life to do that," she said in the same even, monotone voice she had maintained up to that point.

"What do you mean?" Amalthea asked, tears trailing down her cheeks as a hand rubbed at her stomach.

"For such a strong binding to work, I'll need all of your angel grace. But as soon as that is removed, you won't be strong enough to heal yourself from the Nephilim birth. No mother of Nephilim can survive the process. Chances are, even if we didn't bind her, you'd still die within a few hours. Your core, your essence, angelic or human, it doesn't matter. It can't take birthing such a creature."

Shaking her head in sadness, drying her eyes, Amalthea smiled, "I don't care if I have to die. I just want my baby to be safe, to live, and grow up."

"Good. The angels will know at some point and they will try to find you. They will be able to sense something in the balance is changing. So, for your baby to remain safe, she cannot be linked to you or the father."

Amber felt her heart clenching at her words. She might have a father...and yet she was supposed to stay away from him?

"How are we going to manage that?"

"You'll keep her existence secret. From everyone. And we'll send her somewhere none will ever think to look."

"Where?"

"Forth in time," the woman said tilting her head slightly. "With a blood-spell."

The whirlwind of colors enveloped her again and this time Amber found herself in an old warehouse. Her mother was laying on a bloody blanket holding a bundled baby in her arms, while her father knelt next to her.

Amber watched with tears streaming down her face, quiet sobs shaking her shoulders.

"Amber, Mary Winchester," Amalthea whispered.

Amber Mary Winchester…. Her name. Her real name.

John looked at her mother shocked. "Mary?" he whispered.

Amalthea smiled faintly, "The mother of your boys. I know how much you loved her. How much you still do."

Bring her palm to his face, John kissed her hand lightly with tender sadness.

The woman from before appeared.

"Your grace is rapidly weakening, if we want to make the spell work I'll need it now."

More tears escaping her eyes the woman glanced at the small bundle in her arms and kissed it lightly before turning her eyes to John. "The locket? You have it? You put the grace vial in? And the note?"

"Yes, everything is ready," John's hoarse answer.

Whispering a soft "I love you" to the baby, Amalthea handed her to the man and turned to the woman.

"Go on then."

Amber watched as she knelt close to her mother's side. With a quick precise motion, she cut Amalthea's neck with a slender silver knife and collected the swirling light substance emerging from the cut in a black marble bowl.

Amber couldn't hold in her scream of "No!" as she watched.

She saw her father looking at her mother brokenly. She watched the witch taking her baby-self and laying her on a table. She heard her chanting, dipping a knife in a black bowl and then using it to cut intricate patterns on the baby's wrists, ankles, chest, and forehead…her birthmarks, she realised. Her very weird birthmarks.

Turning her teary eyes back to her mother, she watched as a shadow of what looked like huge wings appeared beneath Amalthea's now still body. With that image filling her brain, everything around Amber faded.

Next thing she knew, she was back on the cold bathroom floor. As her eyes traveled to the clutched locket in her hands, she gasped audibly at what she saw. Her birthmark on the inner side of her wrist had reddened, making its intricate shape much more pronounced and clear. Glancing at her other hand, she spotted the same thing happening to that birthmark, as well. Checking her ankles and chest, all of the marks were reddened around the edges. Rising on trembling feet she looked in the mirror over the sink. As she feared, the smaller mark on her forehead was in the exact same state.

She felt panic rising in her chest. What was going on? What was happening to her? The feeling inside her was still there, though weaker than before. She remained looking at her reflection, almost motionless, tears slipping down her cheeks, shoulders still shaking with sobs she tried to muffle.

Lowering her gaze to the sink she turned on the faucet and let the cool water run over her fingers, her palms, her marked wrists. She lowered her face to the sink and splashed a generous amount on her face in a desperate effort to calm down and gain some clarity.

When she looked in the mirror again, she saw her forehead's mark slowly fading back to normal. Glancing at her wrists she saw the same fading occurring. The feeling inside her also felt slowly dissipating, leaving behind an unusual fatigue and heaviness.

After securing the now empty vial and note back inside, Amber snapped her locket closed. She tiptoed out of the bathroom and back to her room. Getting into bed she managed to lay still. There was no way she could sleep and she feared that if she did, she'd forget everything she had just experienced.

Getting back up, she grabbed her school-bag and quietly moved towards the empty living room, moving quietly on bare feet. She turned on a lamp that rested on a side table next to one of the armchairs and retrieved a notebook and a pen from her bag.

Not missing a moment she sat on the armchair and started writing frantically, in as much detail as she could, every image that had played out before her eyes.

If she stood any chance of finding out if what she had witnessed was real, if her father was somewhere, possibly alive with his boys, her brothers... She had to have every detail available.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

 **Present, October 4th, 2016**

"Amb!" Tyler all but yelled.

His call snapping her out of her reminiscing, Amber turned to stare at him annoyed. "Gee, Ty! Keep it down! My head's gonna explode!"

"Sorry, dude, but you didn't seem to hear me the first two times…" Tyler trailed. When she never answered but kept staring thoughtfully at the ceiling, he went on, "You're sure everything's ok? You know you can tell me anything. You know I can help with anything!"

Turning to look at him, Amber smiled appreciatively to her best friend. "I know that, Ty." And she really did. Ty was the closest thing to family she ever had.

Opening his hands grandly, the black haired boy declared, "Take advantage of my genius then!"

Chuckling, Amber grabbed a pillow and threw it at his chest. Thinking it over for a minute she asked, "Remember when I told you that I had no biological family left?"

The boy nodded.

"Well, I lied," Amber told him plainly, regarding his face intently. When his eyes reflected solely surprise and not anger she went on, "Sorry, but, my mother, she… Uh… Kinda advised me against finding them," she told him. The witch's voice telling her mother that Amber wouldn't be safe if anyone linked her with the Winchesters still haunting her ears. Not to mention the fact they were hunters...

"Them?" Tyler asked, his kind brown eyes squinting slightly.

"Yeah. My brothers. My father has been dead for some years now," Amber supplied.

"Why though? Were they abusive or whatever?" Tyler asked.

Amber shook her head. "No. Look, I can't tell you much about what was going on with all of them back then, but long story short, she feared there were people after me that would hurt me. And my getting in touch with the boys could be dangerous."

Tyler squinted his eyes even more. "Are you some sort of mafia's princess or something?

Unable to suppress her chuckle Amber only shook her head, "I wish it was that simple, Ty. Anyways. Forget the details. If I give you two names, can you find pictures of them?"

Tyler's signature smug smile appeared on his lips. "You know I do. Who hacked your access to the internet and electricity in this abandoned pit after all? Hm? Who got you your fake ID?"

Smiling cutely she hopped on her feet and threw herself next to him on the couch. "Get your laptop out then!"

Reaching over the side of the couch into his backpack, Tyler took the device out and turned it on, "Names?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester, with a 'ch'," Amber supplied as her foot started tapping impatiently against the old wooden floor.

She didn't know why she was asking Tyler to confirm if the two guys were indeed who they claimed they were. A part of her always wanted to be found by one of them. That's why, after her thirteenth birthday and her running away from that last foster-home, she started using her real name and not the one she was registered with. She knew it was a risk. But she couldn't help it. She also knew that even if the Sam and Dean she met were indeed her brothers, it would still be too risky for her to admit her existence. But she couldn't suppress her desire to know. And if they were her family... Well, she'd have to figure out how to skip town and lay low for quite a while.

She had come to terms with the fact that what she had seen that day on her thirteenth birthday was probably real. Some sort of transferred memory. She had researched John Winchester's name for months and eventually fished him out. Soon after she learned about hunters, their work, and their circles. She read in numerous supernatural-themed websites that the conception of a Nephilim was possible, but supposedly had never happened. She had also learned that most hunters would not risk killing one if they ever crossed paths with it. They would most likely summon an angel to take care of it. It. That's what she was for hunters. An ' It. An abomination.' Still, her father, the most famous hunter of them all, had tried to save her mother and her. So she had some hopes that her brothers might, just might, be the same.

Tyler's frowning brow and annoyed expression drew her out of her thoughts. "What's up?"

"They're trying really hard not to be found, these two," Tyler mumbled. After a few more minutes of accelerated typing his triumphant "Caught ya!" made Amber's heart skip a beat. Although she had learned their names, she had never seen their faces before. With slightly trembling hands she took the laptop onto her own lap, swiveling it into place, looking at the screen.

The two guys from the pub were staring right back at her. They looked a bit younger in the photos, but it was them. Frowning she asked, "Are these mugshots?"

Tyler nodded. "They were listed as most wanted by the FBI. That's how I found them. I don't want to be the bearer of bad news or whatever, but according to this they're supposed to be dead," Tyler added, hesitantly looking at his friend with sincere concern.

Amber shook her head reassuringly. "They're both very much alive."

"Um, Amb, if they're wanted by the feds, maybe it really isn't safe to get in touch," Tyler said reluctantly.

Turning her gaze to the boy she only asked, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life, dude," he immediately answered.

Smiling at the use of the kind-of-affectionate nickname he used for her, she told him, "Then forget this FBI shit. They're not killers." _Not human killers at least,_ she added silently to herself.

"But how are you gonna find them? There's no record of them in the last couple of years…"

Amber didn't answer immediately.

"I'm not sure I want to find them. I just wanted to see their faces. I'll see what I can do."

With that, she closed the laptop, placed it on the sofa between her and Ty and got to her feet. She stretched her body causing several cracking sounds as she relieved the cramped muscles in her back.

Tyler shot up at the sound, and cringed, "Dude! You know I can't stand that sound!"

Smiling impishly she offered a "Sorry," before yawning deeply. "You can stay as late as you want, Ty, but I need to get some sleep. I'm beat."

Tyler shook his head as he grabbed the laptop and placed it in his backpack. "Nuh, I'd best be home before the folks anyway or they'll pitch a fit."

Exchanging a brief hug, Amber followed him to the door, unlocked and opened it for him, and then promptly closed it and double locked it when he exited.

She moved to the wooden staircase that creaked deeply with each of her steps and walked across the corridor to the room she had claimed as her own. Thanking her lucky stars for whoever had left this house to rot she threw herself on the bed and reached with her hand to the adjacent nightstand. She fumbled a bit until she managed to open the drawer and take out her notebook.

Tyler had gifted it to her for her fifteenth birthday a year back. It was the first birthday present she had ever received and she cherished it deeply. It was thick and leather bound with a raven engraved on its front cover. She had meticulously transferred there all of the information she had gathered over the years regarding her family, the supernatural and of course the detailed description of what she had seen the night that she turned thirteen.

Turning to a new page she quickly scribbled down Sam and Dean's name as well as the date, time and place that she met them, for possible future reference. Sighing she closed it again and left it on top of the nightstand before getting under the covers, curling up to sleep. Their faces invaded her mind. The possible answers she could gain, about herself, her past, her nature... But at what cost? Should she run? Would she? Rolling to her left side she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **This is the first "episode" of a deeply developed story with multiple subplots and one huge plot that drives the entire work. We think there will be around 30 chapters, but who knows, could be more. Only time will tell.**

 **So... Whether you're reading this for the first time, or you're re-reading the entire story 'cause you liked it... What do you think on this sister-fic twist with Amber being a Nephilim? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Does it intrigue you?**

 **Please, leave us a review... WE LOVE REVIEWS! Be it an answer to our question or your general feedback about the chapter/story, give it to us! We love hearing from you guys!**

 **Catch you soon,**

 **MarionLuth & LauWhisperer**


	3. Let Me Walk Before They Make Me Run

**Chapter 2**

 **Let Me Walk Before They Make Me Run**

 **Title Credit: Lyric from the Rolling Stone's song: Before they make me run (Album: Some Girls, 1978)**

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **A/N: I realized I forgot to mention in the introduction that the story will follow the general timeline and some of the events of the 12th season minus Mary Winchester. I won't have her brought back to life in this story. We'll eventually venture into 13th season and throw Jack into the mix as well :)**

* * *

Dean held the last empty bottle of beer in his hand and stared at it with an annoyed expression, as if expecting he could glare at it to the point of refilling simply to appease him. After a few seconds, he threw it away somewhere to his left, not bothering to look if anyone was passing by.

So close to four in the morning he doubted anyone would stroll into a motel 's dark parking lot. He was lounging on his baby's hood. As he lazily reclined on the windshield, he glanced up at the night sky. He could see a few stars since the motel was in one of the city's suburbs, but still not even close to what the night sky held without any light pollution. When a dark-haired head popped out of nowhere and blocked his line of vision, Dean gasped and all but fell from the car in his reflexive alarm.

"Damn it, Cas!"

He mumbled angrily, when he realized whose head it was. It was unbelievable how, even without his ability to teleport, the angel could still sneak up so stealthily on anyone.

"How many times do I have to tell you to clear your throat or something!"

Tilting his head to the side in a perplexed manner, eyes squinting, the angel asked, "Why and how would I clear my throat?"

"So, you know Pink, but not throat-clearing etiquette? Nice work, pal," Dean shook his head as his heartbeat slowly eased back to its normal pace.

Cas' flat response consisted of, "I'll look it up."

After a second he continued, "She lives in an old abandoned house. I managed to manipulate the electromagnetic sequence of her cell phone in order to hear what was going on inside. There was a man with her there too. She had him find yours and Sam's pictures online. It appears she is your sister and she knows it, although she only knew your names before today, not your faces."

Dean felt overwhelmed by all the information.

"She knew about us? And...a man? What man?" he asked in a defensive tone.

"Yes, she did. Maybe the word man is not an accurate description. He looked young, like her. She called him Ty. They seemed close. He left when she went to sleep."

Feeling a wave of relief at this clarification, Dean scrubbed his hands over his face as he walked a few steps away from the car, trying to grasp the implications of what Castiel had just told him. They had a sister. A younger, underage sister, who lived alone in an abandoned house and worked as a singer at a bar.

"Holy crap," Dean mumbled, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Shaking his head lightly as if the mere movement would clear his thoughts, he started moving towards their room. Sam's light snoring did not stop him from turning on the light, before slumping in the ugly beige sofa that stood between the small kitchenette and the beds.

When Sam's eyes remained closed, his light snoring filling the air, Dean grabbed a throw pillow and threw it forcefully on his brother's head.

Sam jumped into a sitting position with a startled, "What?" Sitting up bewildered, looking around him, eyes blinking rapidly, the rude wake up was apparent. In a hoarse voice Sam's frustration woke up.

"What the hell, Dean?" He spat out, sitting up to see his brother looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"How the hell can you be sleeping right now?" Dean asked incredulously.

"What do you want me to do? What could we possibly do tonight?" Sam countered, incredulously.

"You were right," Dean informed him.

"About what?"

"Her being family. Being our sister."

Last traces of sleepiness vanishing from his face, Sam slowly stood and walked over and sat down next to his brother.

"What? How…"

"Cas. He went over to her place, doing his creepy angel-stalking thing. She had a friend look us up and apparently admitted to him that we are her brothers," Dean supplied.

Castiel's voice shattered the privacy of their room, making the brothers jump slightly.

"She seems to have known of your existence for a while now. Mentioned that her mother had warned her to stay away from you and your father."

Frowning, the brothers considered this. Why would they be a threat to her?

"Why would her mother tell her to do something like that?" Sam asked in utter confusion. None of this made any sense.

"That was not mentioned," came the angel's dry clarification.

"That's it, I'm going over there first thing this morning," Dean said gruffly.

"Dean, no. If she was warned to stay away from us, she might freak out if we force our presence on her. You can't just storm over there and demand answers," Sam tried to reason.

"The hell I can't! She is our sister, Sammy! She is young, working in a bar and lives in a fucking abandoned shit-hole. Like hell, I'm not going over there. The sooner I get her to listen the sooner we can…"

Sam's eyes looked at him questioningly.

"We can what?" Sam's question opened an entirely new set of implications.

"Take her with us, Sam, what else?"

"Don't you think that's something she gets a say in?"

"No. Not if I'm right about her age and her living situation. I won't have my little sister roaming about unprotected and alone," came Dean's resolute answer. Dean had the annoyingly codependent habit of assuming responsibility without ever being invited into the problem.

Sam regarded his brother intently. He could more than understand his need to help Amber.

For Dean's part, even without explicit permission, his knee-jerk response was to protect her. It was partly his conditioned response from all the years of taking care of Sammy. A 'Do or Die' mandate from John Winchester. It was also the guilt he carried inside for failing to protect Adam, as well as the guilt for all the times he couldn't save Sam. This twisted responsibility was laid on his child-self and had shaped his whole existence. Had warped his whole life was more like it.

With all this in mind, and not really able or willing to counter his brother's words, Sam only added, "Agreed, but just popping over there is not the way to go about this. Let's give her some time, we can go see her in the bar tomorrow night."

"What if she freaks out and runs away till tomorrow night?" Dean asked his tone laced with worry and exasperation.

"She won't," Sam answered immediately, but his voice did not hold the certainty of his words.

Shaking his head Dean got to his feet and made a purposeful track to the door.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked demandingly, fear of Dean's unrestrained caution getting him to his feet.

"To get some air," Dean answered curtly.

"Promise me you won't go there today! She is my sister, too! I won't have you scaring her away!" Sam informed his older brother warningly, pointing a finger in his direction, a sour, frustrated expression narrowing his eyes and etching that set of upside down 'U''s on his brow. He knew what Dean was like when he got like this.

"Fine, Sam! Fine," Dean answered angrily, slamming the door on his way out of the motel room. Sam was left feeling a helpless sense of déjà vu.

The two men stood side by side in a companionable silence for more than a minute. The rain-coat adorned figure glanced over at his friend every few seconds, as if expecting him to say or do something sudden.

Dean's eyes remained glued to the two-story, rundown house. All the windows facing the street were painted over with dark red paint, offering no view of the interior. There was no front yard. Only a couple of steps that led to the front entrance, a large, weathered door made of dark wood. An old-fashioned letterbox was still attached to the lower section of the door, while an even more patinated bronze, door-knocker was attached to the center of the wooden surface. It was shaped like a pair of hands clapping.

Putting his hands inside his worn leather jacket's pockets, the oldest Winchester turned to the angel.

"I'm going in, Cas."

Dean felt the need to inform the angel. It was an odd need since he knew Sam would object, and the angle knew this, and this was his lame response to knowingly disregarding Sam's request NOT to do this.

"I don't think Sam will like this," came the angel's even answer.

Dean shrugged one shoulder. "He'll get over it," he answered as he took the first step to cross the street that stood between him and his sister. Being early in the morning, he was the only person out on this road, and the only person near this abandoned house.

Amber was sitting in her favorite armchair with a steaming mug of coffee cradled in her palms. She was glaring at the messy room around her, when the loud knock on her door broke the silence. Smirking she got to her feet, slowly walking to the door, calling out in a sing-song tone, "Someone's gonna help me clean up!"

When the door opened, revealing not her best friend, but another entirely unexpected face, her smile vanished and she took an instinctive step back.

"Don't mind if I do," came Dean's awkward answer as he looked in at her with a pensive expression from the doorframe. He took in her surroundings…and he was not reassured by anything he saw.

"What the hell do you want here?" Amber asked, loathing how her voice trembled slightly.

"How did you find me?"

"You're not that hard to spot, kid," Dean answered. Not waiting for an invitation, he took a step inside and closed the door behind him.

"I want you to leave!" Amber said as she backed up a few steps. "I'll call the cops if I have to!"

Dean looked at her with an even expression before speaking in a calm tone.

"No you won't. If you did, you'd be dragged back into the system before you even knew it. Underage girl living on her own in a dilapidated house that's not hers? Nahuh...this won't sit too well with the police. And you've tried hard to cover your tracks in terms of age and identity haven't you? Plus, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm your god-damn brother! I'd never hurt you."

Amber kept her guard up, but couldn't deny that her gut told her Dean was being honest.

"Dude, for the last time, I am not your sister! In how many languages do you need to hear that? What the hell do you want from me?"

Dean walked to the sofa and sunk down into it, his eyes continuing to take in the condition and shape of Amber's living situation. The red paint on the windows created a gloomy atmosphere in the interior. The furniture was old. frayed, and most of it severely damaged. Pizza boxes, beer bottles, and soda cans were littering the dusty floor.

"I just wanted a word with you. Want to understand why you're so afraid of getting to know us."

The girl sat back down in the armchair she'd just vacated, scoffing.

"Because you're two creepy stalkers who followed me to my home and won't leave me alone?" she threw at him in a mocking tone of feigned-sweetness as she sipped her coffee. Her eyes never left him, her feet up on the cushion of her chair, body curled up in a protective manner. She felt cornered with no place to go.

"Amber, cut the crap. I know you know about us," Dean snapped curtly.

"How many times do I have to t…"

Amber never got the chance to finish her sentence as Dean's voice drowned her own.

"My brother is a hacker, too. We know you got someone to look us up last night. We also listened in on your conversation with Ty." That was a lie, but he didn't think that having her know their friendly angel was sent to spy on her last night was the best idea. Chances were she had no idea about the supernatural world, anyway.

The girl looked back at him, taken aback. She bit her lower lip, not at all expecting what she had just heard. Trying desperately to gain some time and decide how she'd play this out, she brought the mug to her lips and drank a little more of her morning coffee. Her eyes steady, not wishing to show how much this all rattled her. When she swallowed she turned her gaze to meet Dean, who was studying her intently. He was watching her and could tell her wheels were turning. He'd keep her engaged as he also figured out to proceed without her bolting from the house.

"Fine, I know who you are," she finally admitted.

"But the fact that we share some guy's DNA does not make us family. I don't know you, you don't know me and I can't say I'm comfortable with the fact that you're here, or spying on me for that matter. I know you're wanted by the FBI and considered dead."

Now it was Dean's turn to look surprised. How the hell did her friend manage to get his hands on that intel?

"We're not killers" was all he said, letting the air fill with silence.

Snorting, the young girl rolled her green eyes dismissively. It was impressively.

"Right, if you say so…"

"Hey! I mean it! I can't explain this right now, but I will if you give me the chance."

Amber hated the feeling of uncertainty inside her. Her self-preservation told her to not risk further contact with Dean or Sam. Her intuition told her she'd be safe with them. She'd belong. Her mind felt fogged and this schism of thinking was bringing on a headache.

Feeling overwhelmed, Amber's frustration spiraled, and she suddenly threw her mug across the room and it smashed against the wall.

Dean gasped surprised and remained shocked into silence as she all but screamed, "What the hell do you expect, Dean? That you'll show up here, we'll hug and become a nice happy family? Move to a cozy apartment, eat breakfast every morning? Maybe you get me to go back to school, huh?"

Feeling his own temper rising, Dean struggled to keep his tone in check.

"That doesn't sound so bad, does it? Beats living in this shithole," he countered.

Jumping to her feet, her eyes glaring daggers, pointing a warning finger at the man, she said in a dangerous tone, "This shithole, is my home! The only home I've ever had! So watch, your fucking mouth!"

Dean had to shake his head at how much her stance and gesture reminded him of Sam at that very moment. Snapping out of his thoughts, his eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to answer, but an emphatic knock made them both turn simultaneously to stare at the door. It had an emphatic sound to it as if the knocker was hoping urgently trying to stop something happening. The knock sounded again. Since when did people come to her door? Augh! This was all too much.

Getting up and stalking to the door, Amber opened it only to meet the second Winchester standing at her doorstep.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said disbelievingly.

Upon meeting Amber's face, Sam forced a smile trying to be non threatening, yet looking rather uncomfortable before he recognized Dean's presence. Immediately turning stormy eyes to his brother, Sam let loose with, "What the hell are you doing here, Dean?"

"Trying to talk to little miss sunshine here," Dean said waving in the general direction of Amber.

"Screw you!" Amber shouted, glaring at Dean.

"You don't get to come to my house, uninvited, and insult me! Get the hell out of here! Now!"

"See, dude? That's why I fucking told you to give her some time!" Sam's face reddened at the anger and at the instantaneous realization of his cursing in front of this girl. Gathering his thoughts back together, he pushed forward with his anger.

"Now you've ruined everything!" Sam said in an accusatory tone as he stepped inside the house as well.

"Sam, not now!" Dean growled in what sounded like a warning tone.

"No, now! You always do this shit! Completely ignoring me, doing whatever the hell you want and then I have to clean up your fucking mess," Sam yelled angrily, again not able to catch himself from swearing in front of the girl.

"Oh, you wanna talk about cleaning up messes, Sammy?" Dean countered in a confronting tone, rising to his feet.

"Cause if you do, I can recall quite a few I had to clean up for you in the last couple of years!"

The impressive thundering of "Will you both SHUT UP?" followed by a loud crashing sound and the slamming of a door. Both men jump! Turning to look at the girl, who stood in the middle of the room, Amber was seething, standing rigidly, her hands clenched by her side.

The boys' eyes travelled to the mirror right behind her, that had been hanging on the wall. It had fallen off at the crescendo of her scream, shattering. Then their gazes traveled to the front door that had somehow slammed closed at the exact same moment. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, shocked and surprised, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Amber clutched her chest as she felt it warming up. The brothers both saw this gesture. Cursing under her breath she turned her back to the two men and pretended to run hands through her hair, as she made sure her bangs covered her forehead. It was happening more and more often over the last few months.

Whenever her emotions went haywire, her marks would warm up, become slightly swollen, taking on a visibly etched appearance. This was just like the time when she turned thirteen and had learned of her true nature. However, the whole making-stuff-break or blowing shit up, well, this was new.

When a hand gently touched her shoulder she immediately shrugged it off, spinning around defensively to face the men, hiding her hands in her hoodie's pockets to avoid drawing attention to her wrist marks.

Sam was the one who had approached her. His eyes were concerned and he gently led her away from the shattered mirror's shards that were scattered on the floor behind her.

"You ok?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah…" Amber answered in the same subdued manner. She felt a bit lightheaded and walked to her armchair, once again collapsing into it.

"How the hell did that happen?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed and eyes alarmed.

"It's an old house. The wind probably slammed the door and it caused the mirror to fall," Amber offered in a obviously deflecting tone. She didn't understand this herself...and she just wanted them to leave.

Dean listened to her explanation, of course not buying it. He was becoming increasingly irritated at her attempts to deflect him. Deciding to drop it for the moment, he sat back down on the couch. Sam was sizing up the situation and following suit, sinking into the dilapidated couch. Feeling something underneath him, Sam reached underneath and searched for whatever it was he was sitting on. He didn't find anything and, keeping his face to the room as Dean seemed ready to hold court, Sam decided to just shift his position to avoid this uncomfortable object. It was probably inside the cushion.

When the oldest Winchester spoke, his voice was gruff, but calm.

"I think we'd better start things over. Amber, we really only want to get to know you. Do we wanna offer you a helluva more than that? Yeah, we do, but that can wait..."

Amber regarded for a second. "And what can't wait, then?" She asked back tiredly.

"How about getting to know each other a bit?" Sam proposed.

"Go ahead. I'm listening." Amber retorted. She wouldn't give them any information before she felt a bit more at ease around them. She wondered how much they'd share of their real lives. They couldn't possibly know she knew they were hunters.

It was Sam that spoke first, an awkward smile on his face.

"We were born in Lawrence, Kansas. Our mother… uhm... She died in a fire accident when we were young. Actually, I was still a baby, never really met her. Our father… He traveled with his work a lot and he raised us alone, so we literally grew up in motel rooms and a car."

"What was his job?" Amber asked, interrupting Sam.

"Military," came Dean's immediate response.

"That's why we moved around a lot. Sam got to go to college for a couple of years, but he dropped out because of a… ah...family emergency."

Amber watched them closely as they spoke, exchanging glances.

"Why didn't you go back? After the emergency?"

Sam thought that over for a bit. When he spoke again his voice came out much quieter than it did before.

"My girlfriend… She died in an accident soon after I left. It never felt right to return there."

"And why were you wanted by the FBI? Why are you listed as dead?" Amber asked again, trying to hide her amusement over their discomfort and strong attempts to hide their hunting life from her.

"That's a story for another time," Dean said decisively. "Your turn."

Amber remained silent for a few seconds. "I was given away as a newborn. Never knew my mother or father. I ran away from my last home when I was thirteen and have been living on my own ever since."

"School?" Sam asked a bit shocked with the fact she'd been living alone starting at such a young age.

"Couldn't attend without being forced back into the system. I enjoy reading though, and I have attended many online classes on various subject, stuff I like." She answered vaguely.

"Like?" Dean prompted. His face was a mask of skepticism as he leaned back on the sofa, arms crossed over his chest.

"Literature, visual arts, music…"

"Where did you learn to play the guitar?" Sam asked. She was clearly skilled and someone had trained her.

"In one of my foster homes. An older kid taught me," came the simple answer.

"How did you learn about us?"

Amber took a few too many seconds to answer before replying. Whatever she was saying, she was choosing her words carefully.

"My mom… She managed to hide a small note in a locket she left me. I was able to open it when I was thirteen. It mentioned my real name and my… our father's. That's how I found out about you." Whatever she was hiding, this reply felt authentic to the brothers.

"How come you never reached out?" Dean pressed on.

Cocking her head to one side, she answered, "The note warned me to stay away from you."

Sam, sensing tension building between his siblings, awkwardly intervened.

"See? We can talk without screaming being involved!"

"I guess we can," Amber agreed without breaking eye contact with Dean. It was a test of wills and these two were not backing down from one another.

"Do you work tonight?" Sam then asked.

"No. Why?" Amber asked, turning to face him.

"I was thinking, you might want to grab a bite with us? We can come here and order in or take you out somewhere if you'd prefer. Talk some more, get to know each other a little better…"

Amber thought this over for a few seconds. Before she could have second thoughts she found herself nodding.

"Ok, yeah. Sounds like a plan. Let's meet at the pub. I know a place close-by. It has amazing burgers and the best pie in town."

Dean's eyes jumped to hers at the word pie. Sam smiled, chuckling quietly.

"What?" Amber asked a bit awkwardly, eyes moving back and forth from one man to the other, trying to understand what she'd missed.

"Nothing," came Sam's answer. "It's just that Dean has a thing for pies, too."

Small smile forming for the first time, the girl glanced at her newfound brothers, but remained silent. She felt overwhelmed. Intense, conflicting thoughts gnawed at her brain. It was a subtle shift, but she was surprised to realize she kind of felt happy having these guys here. How did this make any sense? Despite this momentary lapse in caution, she remained elusive to their invasion of her life, afraid of all the implications and risks their presence ushered in.

Dean clapped his hands together and got to his feet, signalling that he'd made a decision and a change in direction.

"Ok, Sam, we need to go. We have some business to finish."

Nodding, Sam stood as well, and Amber did the same. The three of them walked to the door, which the girl promptly opened for them.

After a few awkward seconds, Sam lowered and enclosed her in a brief hug before heading out of the house and down the steps.

Amber had allowed this hug, albeit stiffly. Despite herself, she'd felt a sense of warmth spreading inside her at the large man's gentleness, smiling back as he straightened up to leave. This was all so odd to her. She didn't do this sort of thing! Why was she doing this?

With Sam outside, she turned to Dean. She found him looking at her seriously before telling her, "Gimme your phone."

"What? Why?" Amber asked, angered and guarded.

"So that I can put our numbers in it," he answered simply.

She wasn't used to being told what to do and this rubbed her wrong. Honestly, who wouldn't be pissed off by this? Dean wasn't known for his appropriate and clear boundaries.

With expected reluctance, Amber reached into her hoodie's pocket and, unlocking her small smartphone, offered it to him with understandable reluctance. She watched him typing in his and Sam's numbers, saving them, and then sneaking in a text to his own phone and erasing it from her text history, before handing it back to her.

"You call us if you need anything at all, alright?" He instructed her, his voice almost gentle. Amber felt the oddest feeling coming off of him. For all of his rudeness and bluster, she'd swear he was being kind.

"'Kay," she answered awkwardly, looking up into his face.

"I'll text you later what time I can meet you," she added.

Dean only nodded before extending his hand and clutching her shoulder. Then he turned his back and walked out of the house to where his brother waited for him.

Amber quickly closed and locked her door, before resting her back on it and staring at the mirror shards a few feet away.

What the actual fuck!

She had no words for any of this.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

The two brothers had arrived at the Woodpecker Bar five minutes later than expected.

Dean peaked through the window, scanning the bar's interior only to turn and shake his head at his brother, "Not here yet."

"Good. I don't like the idea of her wandering around by herself until we're sure Lucifer is not around," Sam answered as he leaned on the pub's wall and scanned the street.

"Well, no lead has panned out, so I guess she's safe. At least from that douchebag," Dean mumbled.

Scoffing, Sam only answered, "I can't believe I am actually glad we didn't spot him this time around."

His brother refrained from answering as he spotted the brunette girl approaching them, having just turned the corner.

Amber, dressed in a khaki parka, black tights and combat boots, offered a small smile as she approached.

"Sorry I stood you up. I was rehearsing and lost track of time," she said in an almost apologetic tone.

Sam, having been tracking time on his cell phone, shook his head, "Don't worry about it. You're fine."

It was nineteen minutes after their agreed upon time.

"So, where to?"

Amber motioned with her head for them to follow her as she passed the bar and continued walking along the street. Her eyes kept darting all around every few seconds, checking how close the boys were.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked. "You seem a bit jumpy."

"No, everything's fine," Amber answered nonchalantly, but her gaze kept falling on them, scanning the streets, peering into random dark alleys with apprehension. Her fear was obvious.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, but refrained from pushing her for answers. They continued walking in a companionable silence, the only sounds around them being those from passing cars and their steps on the pavement. In less than three minutes, Amber motioned for her brothers to follow her across the street towards a small diner.

The ring of the small bell, that was attached to the diner's door, was almost completely drowned out by the happy din in this noisy environment. As the three Winchesters entered the small diner, the strong aroma of grilled meat and the thick flavor of fried foods hung in the air, filling their nostrils and whetting their appetites.

Amber smiled, nodding a greeting to a chubby, middle-aged man working behind the counter. The boys followed her as she walked between the store's tables until they reached an empty corner booth, large enough for the three of them. Sliding into the booth, Amber kept her jacket on, hands in her pockets.

"How do you like it?" The girl asked, clearly not comfortable.

"Looks cozy," Sam answered smiling.

"Smells good," Dean supplied, smiling at her.

A thin woman, adorned with a dark green apron, holding a small block and three menus, arrived immediately.

"How's it going Amber?" she asked in a high pitched voice as she handed one menu to each of the siblings smiling.

Amber regarded her a bit surprised, "Hey, Liv! I thought Jane was working Wednesdays?"

"Something came up and I had to cover her shift," the woman answered sweetly. Then her eyes turned to the two men.

"Friends of yours? Haven't seen them around before!"

Dean's sharp, "Old friends catching up," immediately cut the small-talk short.

"How about you start us with two beers and… What d'you wanna drink Amber?"

Raising an eyebrow at his tone, the girl turned to the waitress smiling apologetically, "Three beers, Liv, thanks!"

As Liv took her leave, winking at Amber, Dean, clearing his throat, drew the girl's attention to him.

"You could get a soda, you know," he quipped.

Rolling her eyes, Amber avoided answering, "What's with the rudeness? She was only being nice."

Her oldest brother simply shrugged.

"Trust issues."

Sam's forced pleasant tone intervened with, "What's good here, Amb?"

"Anything really. I like the cheeseburger and the chicken pot-pie best," the girl answered.

From the little she knew of her brothers, she could tell that Sam was the easier one to be around. He seemed more considerate and sweet...in stark contrast to Dean's much gruffer and no-nonsense attitude. She was starting to relax...a bit.

After getting their beers, and giving their food orders to Liv, Amber raised her glass to shoulder height. Sloshing the foam from atop the golden-colored liquid, she raised her glass high, in a gesture of friendliness towards her brothers.

"Cheers," she said pleasantly.

"To meeting you," said Sam, while Dean added, "To family," as they clinked their glasses together.

"So, what kind of work did you have today?" Amber asked, her eyes flying from one man to the other. This was another test.

After a few silent seconds, Dean answered with a vague, "Investigating."

"Oh? So you're cops or something?" Amber pressed on, her green eyes involuntarily

narrowing into an untrusting expression. Both brothers caught this. They continued with their cover story.

"More like freelancers," Sam answered, unable to conceal the discomfort that laced his tone.

"Hm. And what case are you working on?"

"Can't tell you that. Confidentiality and all," Dean answered easily, taking a deep draught of his beer.

"Right…" Amber commented dryly, her expression clearly showing she wasn't buying it.

"I don't really see what we're doing here if you're not willing to share any part of your life with me. How am I supposed to trust you if you lie to me?"

"We're not lying. We just can't share stuff about our work. Not yet," Sam placated.

"And to answer your question, we're here to talk some more, decide how we're gonna do this," Dean added.

"Do what?" his sister shot back, eyes narrowing.

Dean immediately answered in a confident tone. "Us. How we'll do us. I mean, you're clearly underage, and since we're your relatives we're responsible for you…"

"You're not my relatives, not legally anyway," Amber interrupted him in a sharp tone not liking where this was heading.

"I don't give a shit about the law. We're family. You're our sister. We're responsible for you," Dean answered in an even tone. "You'll come and live with us. We can support you, protect you… You can have a life where you're not the adult. You won't have to work. You can go to school…"

"Get my GED, secure a place in a good college, find a job, a decent man, get married, make babies…" Amber continued on sarcastically.

"We're not playing in some stupid family flick, Dean. I've been alone for too long. I don't need anything from you, and I certainly don't plan to start playing house with the two of you."

Realizing Dean was making a muck of this, Sam intervened.

"Amber, look, we're not trying to impose anything here, but you need to think this through. You can't keep living like this."

"Why not?" she shot back. Her glare was impressive...for such a small thing.

Sam tried to keep his tone pleasant as he attempted to get her to see their point of view.

"Because it's not safe. And it can't last. You live under a fake name, illegally working at a bar, trying to pass for an adult when everyone can easily see you're far younger than that…"

Dean interrupted his brother with a curt, "And just how younger? How old are you? And don't even think about lying to us!"

Eyebrows rising, she asked, "Why shouldn't I, Dean? What will you do? Call the cops? I'd like to see you try. I'll kindly supply your identities and guess who will be prioritized, the runaway foster kid or the FBI's most-wanted-playing-dead dudes?"

"Amber…" Dean growled.

But Sam's calm voice stopped him from going on.

"We all know you're not gonna do that. You put your name out there for a reason. I did my research. I know you're not listed as a Winchester. So why start using that name now?"

"Because I was a runaway and couldn't use my own," Amber answered curtly.

"But you said your mother warned you to stay away from us," Sam countered. "Why not come up with a fake name and use that? No, Amber, let's all start being a bit more honest here, ok? You obviously chose to use our name in hopes of getting to know us."

Amber felt a bit thrown by his strong tone and serious gaze...and his spot-on deduction. She felt exposed by this. Keeping her calm, and taking a deep breath, she answered, "If I wanted to meet you I could easily seek you out, Sam."

"That would be the logical thing to do, yeah. But as you said, your mother warned you against doing that. So you probably thought you'd best leave things to chance, right?" Sam asked back, his eyes level and penetrating.

At Amber's lack of response, Dean piped in, "Why did your mom tell you to stay away?"

Amber lowered her gaze to her nails and started picking at the polish on one of them.

"I don't know. It was a small note, not many details."

"And that right there is a lie," Dean commented dryly, sitting back in the booth.

Liv's arrival made them drop this debate, with the strong emotions still swirling in the silence around them. As the woman placed their plates on the table, she leaned in close to Amber, whispering something to the girl.

"Hey!" Came Dean's bark.

Liv turned cold eyes on him and her lips pursed into a thin line before clutching Amber's shoulder for a second, then walking away.

"What'd she say to you?" Dean asked his sister demandingly.

Amber turned stony eyes on him, her expression storming with anger.

"Cut the third degree. I've known Liv for years."

"You can't trust everyone," Dean countered. "And definitely not some random waitresses."

Sam turned questioning eyes to his brother. He was more on edge than usual and that made him wonder why, escalating his own heightened concern. In a more placating tone, he turned to his sister, "Dean is just worried over your safety."

"Dean should find other things to worry over then," Amber answered curtly. She turned her gaze to her food and felt her temper rising. All the conflict and stress that the meeting with her brothers had aroused in her, it finally surfaced. As the heat in her chest and behind her eyes started rapidly developing, she grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the diner without so much as a word or a glance back. She could hear Sam's and Dean's loud movements as they shot up to follow her, but she couldn't risk remaining in the diner. She couldn't risk causing some kind of weird damage that she couldn't never explain.

She ran fast, turning sharply at the closest corner which led to the back alley behind the diner. She could hear Dean and Sam yelling her name, their boots landing heavy on the pavement. The intense energy that was building up inside her finally erupting, caused a strong light to shoot out of her chest causing a couple of nearby garbage bins to explode.

"It seems, the rumors could be true, after all…" she heard a familiar voice. Her temples were throbbing, and she was out of breath as she turned surprised eyes in the direction of this voice. A thin frame emerged from the smoke, which the small explosion had created.

"Liv?" Amber asked, shocked and disoriented.

Sam and Dean turned on the corner right in time to see the woman's eyes turning pitch black as she took a step closer to their sister.

"Liv's not around at the moment," the demon in Liv's body answered.

Eyes enlarging, Amber stepped backwards on trembling feet. Her head snapped around when she felt herself bumping into someone. Relief washed over her as she spotted Dean moving in front of her to defend her. It was Sam, standing close behind her, that she backed up into. His hands on her shoulders, he moved her behind his body, placing himself in front of her protectively.

"Aw, isn't that cute? Your big brothers to the rescue," the demon chuckled snidely. As the last words left the demon's lips, three more figures emerged from the darkness behind Liv's possessed figure.

"Remember, boys, we need her alive," she instructed her companions, the corners of her mouth curling up into a cruel smile.

Dean's urgent shout of "Cas!" was barely heard.

As the demons started a calculated approach, her brothers quickly responded. Amber could only watch in frozen shock as these two men dodged the demons' onslaught and managed to keep her out of the line of fire and away from the demons. It was all happening so fast! A few seconds later, a man in a trenchcoat ran towards them, a silver blade drawn.

"Take her to safety," Dean yelled at this new figure, with Sam pushing her towards this approaching man. Dean, engaging the demon in front of him, stabbed it in the chest with a large knife blade causing the demon's eyes and mouth to emit a flash of red light, before falling to the ground, the vessels they were riding, crumpled and lifeless.

Amber felt this new man grabbing her and forcefully tugging her along, adrenaline fueling her strength. Amber was being pulled to a nearby car. Castiel opened the passenger's door and all but shoved the girl inside before running around to the drivers' side and getting behind the wheel. Slamming the door, the dark-haired man stomped on the gas pedal and they sped off with an audible squeal of their tires, gravel flying.

Amber could only gape as all of this occurred to her. Half a mile from the demon giht, Amber found her voice.

"What… Where are you taking me? Who are you?" She asked in a hoarse tone as she brought her crossed arms up to hug her chest.

"You're safe. Demons can't enter this car. Don't worry," Cas answered glancing back at her.

"Demons…" Amber repeated. She knew of their existence, but she had never seen one in person before.

"Where are we going? Who are you?" She asked again uneasily trying to catch her breath.

Cas turned his blue eyes to her as he promptly answered, "I'm taking you to your brothers' place. We're close friends. You don't have to worry, I can protect you, I am Castiel, an angel."

Forcefully rubbing a wet rag, Sam was trying to remove the blood stains from his face, as Dean's foot pressed on the Impala's gas pedal forcefully. Lifting a water bottle further saturate the rag, Sam re-applied the rag to his neck and face, scrubbing at his face and clearing his eyes.

"What the hell was that? Why were they after her?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

Sam shook his head as he answered, "Maybe we should have captured one of them, got some answers."

"No. We couldn't risk that. You heard what they said. They wanted her alive. We couldn't have any of them returning to hell, or to whoever sent them," Dean countered.

"How did they know?" Sam asked.

"I'm guessing the same way we did. Spotted her name. Then saw us here. Maybe even the other night at the Woodpecker…" Dean offered.

A few seconds of silence passed before Sam, looking over at Dean, hesitantly asked, "Do you think she blew up the bins?"

Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white, "I doubt it. It was probably the demons' doing."

"But you remember what happened with the mirror at her place," he countered. This was not a question.

"I don't know, Sam, ok? I don't know what to guess or make of this. And she's so damn stubborn. She's hiding something, that's for sure."

The car curved into the entrance of the motel, slightly skidding as it took the curve. Dean parked it without much care and jumped out of the Impala, Sam right behind him. They ran to their room and burst inside, sighing in relief upon seeing the girl curled up on the edge of the couch with Cas standing close by.

Dean made it first to Amber. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gently gripped her, looking her in the face, "You ok?"

Amber met his green eyes as she shook her head. She had decided to play it dump. She couldn't explain knowing about the supernatural world without raising suspicions.

"What the hell was that?! Who… ah, what were those things? What the hell is going on?"

Amber's tone was anger, fear and adrenaline heightening her responses.

"This creep head here tells me he's an angel! What the fuck is going on with you people?"

Dean exchanged a quick look with Sam before answering plainly.

"Those things were demons. We're not regular investigators. We're hunters. We hunt creatures like those things, creatures who hurt people."

He paused to gauge her reaction.

"There's no such thing…"

Amber's voice trailed off sounding angry at their lying, her eyes glaring at them, sullen and distrusting.

"That's impossible," Amber said and let her voice tremble with emotion. It wasn't much of an act at this point, not finding it hard to show distress. The presence of the angel behind her had her petrified with fear.

"It's the truth, Amber," Sam chimed in as he sat down beside her and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Demons and angels, like Cas here, and so many other things like vampires, ghosts, and werewolves, well, they're all unfortunately very real."

"But… But why me?" She asked. She feared the brothers might have learned something from the demons and she needed to know how safe her secret was.

"We have no idea. We guess they saw your name, and spotted us together, and just kind of figured it out. We are not popular with these guys. They probably wanted to hurt you to get to us," Sam said evenly.

"Unless there's something else you're not telling us," Dean added, his tone tinged with frustrated suspicion.

"Dean!" Sam growled. "Now's not the time!"

Dean shook his head and used his index finger to turn his sister's face to look at him, "Now's the perfect time. If there is something about you that you're not sharing, now's the time to fess up. We can't protect you if we're in the dark," Dean said seriously.

Shaking her face free of Dean's finger, Amber rounded on him, infuriated eyes glaring.

"There's nothing… I… What could possibly…" Amber trailed as her eyes flew from her brothers to Cas and back again.

"Amber, we're not the enemy. It might've been a coincidence, but we noticed the mirror breaking when you were upset this morning, the door slamming, the bins exploding today…" Sam tried.

She shook her head hard. "What are you talking about? How could I possibly break mirrors or make bins explode?"

"By being a witch?" Dean asked impatiently.

"A what?" Amber asked, taken aback. Shaking her head she all but yelled, "I'm not a fucking witch!"

Dean glanced at Sam and then at Cas, who was wearing a pensive expression.

"Right. I will trust you're honest with us, but Amber, if you're lying about this, if you risk your own safety by lying to us, I'm gonna go crazy-big-brother on you and trust me, you won't like that version of me!"

Amber nodded not really paying much attention to his threat. Her plans didn't involve them and he wouldn't have much of a chance to be her older brother. Not with an angel hovering around them.

"So, what now?" she asked in a low voice, her head still lowered, eyes flashing with agitation and distrust.

"Now, we get you out of here. It's not safe. If someone else is in the know, then they'll come sniffing around after you. You'll have to come with us. We can keep you safe," Dean said seriously.

Amber remained silent for a moment. She had imagined that would be their response and she had already thought of a way out. But she had to make sure they'd buy that she was cooperating. Internally making the shift, she turned wet, scared eyes to Dean, and then glancing up at Sam, she nodded. She was falling into character and this feigned compliance was just what this moment needed. The brothers wanted this to happen, but Sam was surprised by this abrupt change in her attitude. He didn't have any time to reflect on this, they had to move!

"Fine, I guess I can lay low with you guys for a while…"

The brothers sighed in relief.

"Right, we'd best hit the road, then," Dean said, immediately.

"No, wait!" Amber said, jumping to her feet. "I need to go home, gather my things!"

Dean shook his head, "Amber we don't have the time for that…"

"No, you don't get it! The only thing I have left from my mom is there. I'm not going anywhere without my locket and my guitar," the girl said immediately.

"Dean, come on. Grabbing her things won't take long. It will only take a few minutes and Cas will be with us," Sam told his brother before he could object.

When the oldest Winchester finally nodded his agreement, Amber felt her heart skip a beat. One step closer, she thought.

The Impala came to a slow stop in front of the abandoned house's entrance.

When Dean opened the car's door, Amber said, in what she hoped passed as a worried tone, "Dean, wait. How about, you two stay here. Keep an eye out for anyone approaching, and keep the car running. I'll get inside with Cas. If there's trouble he can protect me."

Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged in a, 'why not' expression. Looking back at the girl, Dean couldn't think of any wrong with this plan.

"OK." Dean said...drawing out the 'O' sound, as he was turning this idea over in his mind, looking for its flaws and blind spots. Not finding anything obvious, he voiced his approval. "Sounds like a plan. Just be quick," Dean granted after a few more seconds of contemplation. "Go ahead, and be quick about it."

Amber shot from the car and ran to the front door with the angel following suit. She'd have a single opportunity of making her plan work and she couldn't fuck this up.

"Is it safe?" She asked Cas as they walked inside.

"Yes, we are alone," The angel answered, his flat tone of pronouncement absolute.

Amber nodded and started up the stairs, the man following closely. She entered her bedroom and, opening her bedside drawer, she retrieved the locket and made quick work of putting it on. She also grabbed her leather bound journal. Turning to the room's built-in closet, she walked briskly to it and opened its door. Cas was standing at the door's entrance, watching. She grabbed a backpack and pretended to throw in clothes.

In a stealthy move, she retrieved the small pocket knife that was laying at the bottom of the backpack. Taking in a deep breath she made a large cut on her palm and refrained from vocalizing any pain. She dipped a trembling finger in the blood and hastily drew the sigil, which she'd committed to her memory a year ago, on the closet's inner wall.

Castiel tilted his head and took a step closer as the girl seemed to have stopped gathering things. He wondered if he should prompt her to hurry. Seeing her crouched down, with her back turned to him, he hesitantly called her name as he attempted to take a second step towards her.

Before he had the chance though, Amber slapped her bleeding palm onto the freshly drawn center of the sigil.

An intense light flashed in the room and when she turned her head around, the angel was gone.

The young girl quickly closed the backpack. Running back downstairs, she opened the back door and spirited away. She'd made it.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

 **Things are moving fast and Amber is a hard sell. What do you think so far? Does this feel interesting? Did you expect Amber to play that card and zap Cas away or did it surprise you? How do you think Sam and Dean will react to this escape?**

 **Please...LEAVE US A REVIEW. We yearn for you reviews...so we can get better and bask in your sweet, sweet words. Lol. Your feedback does this. You guys are sooo** **valuable** **to us.**

 **Thanks for reading and, until next chapter, stay awesome.**

 **LauWhisperer & MarionLuth**


	4. Sly Sly Sly, Like A Demon's Eye

Title Credit: Lyric from the Deep Purple's song: Demon's Eye (Album: Fireball 1971)

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

Dean rapped his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. "It's taking too long," he commented mostly to himself. A good ten minutes had passed since Amber and Castiel had entered the house.

Sam nodded, "I know. But she needs this time. She has to leave her whole life behind, Dean."

No more words were exchanged between them. The only thing breaking the heavy silence was the classic rock radio station playing softly on the Impala's radio. The sudden ringing of his phone made Dean frown as he saw Cas' number appear on the screen.

"Cas?' Dean immediately answered this unexpected phone call. Sam's eyes turned to him, questioningly. Sam could feel something wasn't going to plan.

"She's gone!" Castiel's voice sounded urgent, which was odd for the angel's normal neutral tone.

"What the hell? What are you talking about? Where's Amber?" Dean barked as he changed the phone's mode to speakerphone so that Sam could hear as well.

"She's gone! She used a sigil. Cast me out!" The angel explained in an annoyed tone. "I am not sure where I am yet, but I'll find a car and head to you as soon as possible."

Sam did not wait for anything else to be said. Ηe jumped out of the car and ran to the door, taking his demon knife out. Trying the doorknob, Sam found it was locked from the inside. Amber must have intended to slow them down as they figured out that she'd escaped.

Damn! Urgency dictates methods and Sam took a step back to give himself leverage, and, launching his whole weight forward through his right leg, he kicked in the door. He had to do this four times to get through, and get through he did. The loud splintering of the lock breaking from the door frame, gave way to silence in the house. Sam warily walking inside, Dean following closely behind him. What other traps might Amber have set for them? They scanned the lower and upper floor only to find it completely empty.

Returning to the ground floor, Sam's eyes flew to the guitar case that was laying on the couch and he reached out to open it. Unlatching the case, the guitar was still inside.

"She probably left in such a hurry, she forgot this," he quietly stated before closing the case back up. Sam made a mental note to himself to grab the guitar in its case when they left.

Dean shook his head as he scrubbed a hand over his face. " Probably didn't want it to slow her down. Sammy, we gotta think fast here. She doesn't have a car, so she's probably on foot.

Where would she go?"

Sam grunted in acknowledgement of Dean's statement...and then his head snapped up to look at his brother with an urgent expression taking over his characteristics, "Ty!"

Dean looked back at his questioningly, blank expression on his face.

"Ty, Dean! Cas told you that she was here with some guy named Ty!" Sam explained, impatiently.

A light going on, Dean's expression changed to one of action and the two Winchesters brothers exited the old house, Sam grabbing Amber's guitar on his way out. Once in the Impala, Sam opened the back door and deposited the guitar inside. He was sure Amber would miss it if they left it behind and there was no way they'd risk letting her come back here to get it...not after her escape act. Getting in the front passenger seat, Sam quickly got out his laptop out of his backpack, whipping it open and balancing it on his lap. The tall man looked down at the screen, his fingers flying like a blur over the keyboard.

As Dean bound into the driver's seat, he whipped out his phone, calling the angel again.

"You're close?"

"Close enough. Already heading back. I can be in Reno in two hours." Castiel answered.

"So, she didn't zap you off too far away?"

"No. This was most likely her first time using the sigil. I'm not too drained either," Cas answered.

Nodding, Dean continued, "Ok. We'll drive around searching for her till you get here. The moment you're in town, you call us. Let us know where you're at. Sam is trying to locate her phone right now." Snapping the phone closed, Dean started up the Impala.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

Amber felt her lungs burn with each breath, a sharp pain under her ribs was taking away her strength. She couldn't remember when was the last time she'd run so fast...and for so long. As Tyler's house appeared up ahead at the end of the road, she felt a surge of determination, pushing herself even more to cover the last few yards.

Quietly opening the front gate, which led into the small garden of the two-story house, Amber was crouching low to avoid being seen from the first floor windows. She had no idea who might be home. She moved carefully, still panting from her all out sprint, until she reached the west side of the house.

Leaning on a wall, Amber took in a few deep breaths, trying to modulate her breathing to a less audible rasp, and getting her wind before she continued, she remained doubled low for a few more minutes as she listened to the sounds of Ty's house. This helped. Standing, she turned around and started climbing the sturdy trellis that rested up against the west wall, allowing easy access to Tyler's bedroom window. She'd used this trellis many times to visit Ty.

Once she reached his window, she slowly raised her head, eyes peeking inside. Shit! She cursed when her friend was nowhere to be found. Testing the window, she sighed with relief at finding it unlocked. Clinging to the trellis, Amber carefully sliding the window fup and open, she stealthily climbed inside. Ty has removed the bookcase from below the window and Amber found she didn't have the ledge she susully had for her clandestine entrance. That first step inside was a bit deep. Nearly tumbling, she righted herself and looked around again. Still no sign of Ty. OK...this could still work.

Cautiously, she took a few seconds to remove her shoes, taking those first careful steps into the boy's room. She walked to the bedroom door, which led to the rest of the house, and cracked it open carefully, listening. Down below, the television could be heard playing, but other than that the house seemed quiet. Soundlessly closing Ty's bedroom door, Amber took out her phone and unlocked it.

Surprised, her eyes grew round at the huge number of missed calls from both of her brothers' numbers. So they had already caught on to the fact that she'd given them the slip. Getting into her phone settings, she made sure it was in silent mode. Texting Tyler, she asked him where he was. In seconds, he texted back that he was at his girl's house. Reflecting upon her escape, the most harrowing since she'd runway at 13, Amber wondered if maybe it was better this way. She needed a place to gather her thoughts, figure out her next move, and she didn't want Tyler to be caught up in any of this.

Moving to the boy's walk-in closet, she stepped inside. It was large enough it could've been another room. Stepping inside, she could smell the pleasant scent of freshly laundered clothes, this reassuring fragrance Amber associated with safety and comfort, this enclosed space offered her some sense of peace as she slid down the wall onto the floor.

Leaning against the wall in the small dark space, Amber's mind traveled to the angel. He and her brothers knew she was gone. They'd know she'd played them and knew about the supernatural world and what it held.

She felt very lucky that she'd spotted that supernatural forum about a year was so odd how she'd noticed it even as it was buried way back on page five of a Google search. Who searched beyond page one? She had that day. And it was the first time her scars had acted up and she had caused a car's windows to shutter.

Frightened, she had started desperately researching ways to hide from angels, in case one had spotted the unusual activity. The Ghostfacers site had changed her life profoundly. Not that it had held much useful info, but that it had been the ignition point for her subsequent discoveries about herself and her true nature. She'd discovered she was a nephilim, what this meant, and that angels killed nephilim.

The Ghostfacers website was mainly ghost stories and failed attempts to capture paranormal activity, but it also had some limited sections on witchcraft and demonic, as well as angelic, creatures. That's where she'd first spotted the sigil and learned of its use...casting angels away.

After further research, on other websites dealing with the supernatural world and questioning a couple of hunters she'd met at the Woodpecker, she'd learned that this sigil was the real deal. That if it was drawn with fresh blood it cast angels away.

She couldn't know how accurate any of this information was, but she had memorized the sigil anyways and always kept a small knife on her in case she had to make use of it. Today was the first time she had the chance to try it and she was more than relieved it had actually worked. It was kind of awesome how it had worked. Amber had never performed magic before so this was all a first for her. And she was still rather dazzled by how well it had worked.

A series of short vibrations in her pocket snapped her out of her thoughts.

Flipping open her phone, and glancing at its screen, she saw a text from Sam.

"You're not safe on your own. Tell us where you are and we'll come get you."

Almost smiling at the sincere concern of his words, she locked her phone without answering him, and closed her eyes. Although there was a chance they would indeed help her if they knew the truth, she simply could not risk it. For all she knew, they might hand her over to the angels for termination or even kill her themselves. She ignored the small voice inside her that screamed at her to trust them. That same voice had urged her to trust many adults she'd met... and that hadn't really turned out well. No...she couldn't trust anyone, but herself.

Her mind traveled to the encounter with the demons and their words about 'keeping her alive…'

What could they possibly want with her?

How did they even know of her existence?

Her thoughts gradually trailed off as exhaustion slowly overtook her restless mind. The adrenaline high she'd been riding was wearing off and she was left feeling depleted… empty. She dozed off into dreamless sleep.

The loud crash and scream from downstairs shocked Amber back to consciousness, as she lurched awake with an audible gasp. Her heart racing, she shot out of the closet, assessing the sound and where it was coming from. Creeping towards the window, Amber's eyes follow the sounds of running as she glanced down below at the driveway. The frantic bang of the front door being flung open and hitting the wall, the rocks flying under their feet, Amber spotted Tyler's parents running to their car.

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Amber's heart beat faster and faster, her body readying her for flight. Still frozen in fear as she heard footsteps at her door, Amber had the thought that she had to do something...anything!

She had no idea how she did this, but moving to Tyler's desk she pulled out the top drawer, searching it, emptying his pencil cases and opening the side drawers...trying to spot anything that could help her defend herself.

Finding a pair of scissors she grabbed them, looping her fingers into handle, she brandished them out in front of herself like a knife, her eyes locked on the door. Her heart beating violently in her chest, she watched the doorknob turning slowly and the wooden door being pushed open. It was heart-stoppingly slow.

A tall, male figure emerged from the door, scanning the room with black eyes, eyes which immediately returned to their normal state. Amber saw this and this was the first time she'd seen this happen up close. Upon spotting her, his lips turned upwards into a sickening smile.

"Well, well, well. Look who we've got here," he said in a low, rasping voice as he took a step inside the room. Amber found herself rooted in place. It was an agonisingly helpless feeling. Pulling herself together, she had to take action. She had to do something.

"Stay back!" Amber barked, barely aware of her trembling, she remained glued in place, the scissors shaking in her clutch.

"Now, there is no need for that, sweetheart. I am only here to chat," the man said and put both of his hands inside his black coat's pockets. As the last word left his lips his eyes briefly turned pitch black, the second time she'd seen this up close.

"What do you want from me?" Amber asked, desperate to buy some time as her mind raced on how she could possibly escape. Running past the man was out of the question. His body sealed the access to the door and she didn't stand a chance getting past him. The window was her only other way out, but a jump from this height would leave her with broken legs, if not a broken neck.

"To take you to someone who can answer that question. You see, sweetheart, we happen to suspect that you're more than what meets the eye. And we have great plans for you," the man's cold voice stated as he took a step closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Amber replied. "I am an ordinary person. I have nothing to offer you." Her voice cracked as the next words left her lips, "Let me go. Please." Amber delt herself dissolving into tears as her fear overtook her thinking.

The man shook his head, "No need for tears, Miss Winchester. You are far from ordinary. In fact, you are the second most important being on this tiny planet right now. You don't need to fear us. We can protect you from angels, from hunters…"

Amber's eyes enlarged as her eyes spotted a figure silently approaching this man from behind. The Demon noticed her gaze and, following her focus, turned around sharply only to be stabbed with Castiel's angel blade. Amber watched as the demon screamed and a red flash shone out through his eyes and mouth, as if he had a red-blubed flashlight turned on from within him, before he collapsed lifeless on the floor. Watching in pure horror as Castiel retrieved the bloody blade from the demon's body, Amber was feeling nauseous. It took her a moment to realize she'd been saved, but saved by yet another mortal threat.

"How… I… I cast you away!" She mumbled, her eyes glued to the silver weapon in the man's grip. She felt her heart racing even faster in her chest and her breath came out ragged. Droplets of cold sweat started forming on her temples. She felt as if she were about to lose control of her bodily functions. This was a level of terror she'd never experienced before. Her sympathetic nervous system was responding to this continuing threat: Code Red.

Castiel felt the waves of pure fear that she emitted. Eyebrows frowning, sincerely perplexed as to why Amber felt so threatened by his presence, he lifted a placating hand meant to calm the girl.

"That was a couple of hours ago. I am not going to hurt you. I don't know why you thought you had to cast me away, but I am only here to offer my protection, Amber. I am with your brothers. I'd never do anything to harm you."

"You say that now, but…," Amber whispered, but never managed to finish her sentence. Loud, running boots entered the house, running up the stairs towards them.

Seconds later both Sam and Dean appeared at the door. Their eyes traveled from the bloody blade in Cas' hand, to the dead demon on the floor, before settling on the pale-looking girl. Amber had gone white in fear, the pupils of her eyes constricted into pinpoints.

Upon seeing his sister alive, standing upright, Dean let out an audible breath. He stood still for all of a second, gathering his own thoughts, before purposefully walking to the girl. He completely ignored Sam who was calling out his name, warningly.

"Dean… Dean!"

Upon reaching his sister, Dean gripped her by the shoulders and scanned every inch of her as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Amber remained rigid in his hands. Her adrenaline was still pumping as she found herself in the firm grip of this hunter. She watched him timidly. Something about his posture and expression made her feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. His tone held something beyond worry. Something that left no room for lying.

"Yes," she finally managed to answer in a hushed tone.

Dean's jaw clenched and he simply nodded, his face clouding ominously.

"Good."

Letting go of her shoulders, and grabbing her left arm, he swiftly turned her to the side as his right hand rose and landed sharply five times on her legging-clad behind.

The sound of the smacks echoed through the silent room like gunshots. Sam and Castiel watched in stunned silence, not having the time to intervene even if they could've.

The moment the fifth one landed, Dean brought the hand he'd used to smack her, up to clutch the back of the girl's head in a tender gesture, drawing her in for a brief embrace.

Amber had no time to align her understanding of any of this. This quick embrace lasted less than two seconds. Letting go of her, Dean brought his hands up to her shoulders, grip serious, holding her at arm's length. His expression blazing, boring into her own stunned, green eyes.

"You never run from us again. Am I clear?" He asked in a deadly serious tone, his voice deep and commanding.

Amber was left looking at him dumbfounded. What had just happened?!

"You…" She uttered, but couldn't bring herself to say more. She couldn't believe how fast the events of the last minute had played out. And how she was now standing in front of her displeased older brother having just received, what she could only describe as, a little child's outdated punishment. Feelings of embarrassment, indignation and anger battled with relief and an odd sense of safety in the presence of the boys. What the fuck!

Amber could only stand still. The world she'd known was spinning around her as these events kept ripping up her reality. She stood still, mute.

Dean's much sharper, "Am I clear?" made Amber start. She only managed to nod. Words were not possible right now.

Dean hugged her again, briefly, before turning to the other two, one hand still clasped around the girl's shoulder, "We need to go. Now."

Focusing on this one thing, Amber crouched to the floor and grabbed her boots, moving as fast as her shaky coordination allowed. She slipped them on, zipping them closed. Dean stood there, watching her. Grabbing her backpack from where it had been plopped down on the bed, Amber was led out the door, Dean's hand on her shoulder, pushing her in front of him as he scanned up ahead of their path. Sam had gone ahead of them, with Cas pulling up the rear.

Making their way down and out of the house without incident, the three Winchesters reached the Impala, while Castiel headed to another car parked a few meters away. Opening the backdoor for her, Dean indicated with his head that she should get inside. She slid onto the wide, slick backseat of this car. It was only then that she spotted her guitar. Small smile forming, she turned to look at Sam who was watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Thanks," she offered in a quiet voice.

Sam's lips turned into a tiny smile of his own as he simply shook his head.

"No problem."

The Impala's engine roared to life and Amber turned to look at Tyler's house. Her heart clenched at the realization that she'd might never see her friend again.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

Amber had no idea how long they were driving. Her phone had died a little over an hour after leaving Reno. In between jumbled thoughts, restlessness, and exhaustion, she had fallen asleep and woken up at least twice. She had listened to her brothers talking quietly for a while, and had even joined in. Sam had attempted some chit-chat with her to break the heavy, awkward silence.

Finally, after hours and hours of roadways and fields, they were slowing down and descending into what looked like an underground garage. This was surreal. They had an underground garage?

Once the car was parked, she followed the boys' lead and opened her door. Pulling one arm through one of the backpack's straps, she grabbed her guitar case and jacket with the other. The men were already standing outside, watching her. Amber felt she had to act quickly before she found herself being hurried in some unpleasant way. Getting out of the car and closing its door, she stood ready to follow them. In a silent acknowledgement, the two hunters walked forward, Sam dropping back to walk beside Amber. They were heading towards a heavy-looking metal door.

Dean unlocked it and pushed it open to reveal what looked like a large balcony. Amber, peeking inside of this half-underground dwelling, took two timid steps and looked around her. Below was a spacious, open room that held a large table with a world map drawn on its surface, some chairs and multiple chests of drawers that looked like they held documents. On one side of the room, several old looking machines with buttons and switches rested against one of the walls. It was an odd looking place, holding the multi-function of a living space, a research facility, a library, and a war room. Given its purpose, it had been well conceived and well furnished.

"This is the Bunker. Our home," Dean declared, as he extended his arm out, palm up, fingers spreading outwards to indicate that this was all their home. Looking around her, Amber still had no words.

Silence continued, Dean decided to move things along. Resting a hand on her shoulder, he gently pushed Amber in front of himself as they all descended the stairs. When his palm clasped around her shoulder, Dean realized she was trembling. His eyebrows furrowed slightly with worry. With everything that had changed overnight, combined with the fatigue of the drive to Lebanon, Dean knew he shouldn't be surprised. Keeping a firm hold of her more to offer support than anything he continued leading her down the stairs.

Amber started walking down the steps, carefully taking in the space around her. They all three reached the floor, Amber's guitar having been carefully lifted up and around the railing so as not to bump it as they went down.

"This is the war-room," Dean announced as he walked next to her. "Over there, up those few stairs, is the library," he added pointing to the right direction.

When the girl nodded her acknowledgment, Sam added, "Bedrooms, kitchen, and bathrooms are downstairs. Let's go find you a room, C'mon," and motioned for her to follow him.

Amber walked close to Sam as they traveled along the dimly lit corridor. The upper level of the bunker held tall windows and she could tell it would offer rich sunlight during the day, but here they were obviously underground, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She'd never been underground before.

Sam glanced at her and noticed her knuckles whitening on the hand that clutched her backpack's strap.

"You'll get used to it real soon. It's the safest place to be. This place has wards against all supernatural beings, everything from demons to angels and everything in between."

Amber glanced at him as she asked, "So your angel friend cannot come in here?"

"Cas? No, he can because we have revealed the location to him. If a being is granted access by us they can move to and from here. But Cas is like family. You have nothing to worry about," Sam smiled reassuringly.

The girl nodded, but refrained from commenting.

"So… This whole thing belonged to John?" She asked.

"No," Sam shook his head. "Dad was a member of a secret hunting society. The men of letters. This was their headquarters. Dean and I… and you, I guess, are the last living descendants of an active member of the Men of Letters. That's how this place, their headquarters, came into our hands. Since we're the only ones with access to it, we made it our home."

Amber took all of this in, nodding. She couldn't process anything right now and she knew it. But she did her best to memorise every little detail.

"Cool," was her only answer.

"On your right are all the bedrooms. On the left side of the corridor, there are bathrooms, one for every two rooms. Since we're the only occupants we can each use one for ourselves. At the end of the hall, there is a fully equipped gym."

As they passed the room with the number 11 on its door Sam pointed a finger to it.

"This is Dean's room, and mine is ten doors down, number 21. The kitchen is in room 23. You can choose whichever you want from the rest."

"Are they any different?" Amber asked in a flat tone, not attempting to open any of the doors yet.

"No, they're all exactly the same. Double bed, bedside tables, bedside lamps, a dresser, a small cabinet on the wall and a desk," Sam said, smiling almost apologetically. Then he quickly added, "You get comfortable in any one you like and we can see about going shopping and get some stuff to make it feel more like yours, how does that sound?"

Amber shrugged and mumbled a quiet, "Sure, whatever," before moving along the corridor and opening the door to room 16. She peered inside. It didn't set off any alarms. It was a quiet, simple room just as Sam had described. What Sam didn't realise was that this was the first time Amber had ever been offered her own room...alone.

Setting her guitar case on the floor, without yet stepping in, she peered around. It felt fine. Clean and neat. Nothing bothered her about this room, except perhaps a little dust. The double bed looked plenty big enough for her, having only ever slept on a twin-sized mattress. The bedding was spartan, which was what she was used to.

Stepping inside, and tossing her jacket on the bed, she turned around and walked to the other side of the hallway, opening one of the doors to check inside. Happy that the bathroom was directly across from her door, she returned to her room, where Sam was waiting.

"I think I'm ok now. Thanks."

Sam nodded once. "Try to get some sleep. It's been a long night. I'll be in my room. Wake me or Dean up if you need anything at all, okay?" Sam, looking down at his sister's face, wondered if she even heard him. She looked shell shocked. And she was.

"You get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow," he added with a soft smile.

Again, Amber only nodded acknowledging Sam's words. Sam closed Amber's door, leaving her alone in this room. Her room. Peering around her, Amber scanned everything. There wasn't much else to discover.

Sitting on the bed, she felt the need for some solitary comfort. Keeping her backpack in hand, she walked to the bedroom door, opening it and peered around her looking out into the hallway. No one was around. She opened the door wider and stepped into the hall, leaving her bedroom door slightly ajar.

She crept to the bathroom door, grabbing the metal doorknob and turning. It opened smoothly, clicking ever so lightly as it let her in. Before entering the bathroom, Amber took one more look around her, turning herself around to look back at room 16 as if to memorize her location in this labyrinth. This was just as spelunkers do when first going underground into a cave's entrance chambers as they descend into the earth.

Closing the door behind her, she reached up on her right and felt two round buttons, one higher than the other. She depressed one and the light came on, showering the room in a dim, gloomy, bluish light. She let her backpack fall to the ground and walked to the small sink. It was an old-fashioned porcelain basin with two handles and one faucet. It had been state-of-the-art back in the 1940s. Turning right-hand spigot-shaped handles to start a steam of cold running water, she splashed her face a couple of times. The chilling brace was what she desired. Something to ground her, clear her mind. Allowing the cold sensation to calm her nerves, she turned it off.

There was a closet and, opening it, she found a small shelf with towels and facecloths. While they were not dusty, they clearly had lain there for many, many years. Picking one of the bath-sized towles up, she found herself unfolding the crimped lines along its long-held edges. It opened up, looking more like one of those old AAA maps than a towel. It was thinner than modern towels, but it would work.

Spotting something larger than a towel, higher up on the top shelf, she reached for it, pulling it down. She smiled upon the realization that it was a rather large-sized bathrobe. She'd always wanted one. But, once she was on her own She'd never indulged herself.

Taking off her clothes she threw them in a small grey laundry hamper and moved to the tub. It had a glass door sealing in the tub and a showerhead that looked like a sunflower.

Sizing everything up, she fumbled with the two faucets. It also had two different spigot-shaped knobs, just like the sink. They were rather high up on the wall, about chest height for Amber. There was a second set of handles below next to a water faucet spout that could fill the tub. Figuring this out, Amber turned on the water and fiddled with it until it ran as hot as she liked. Stepping in, she allowed the almost-scalding water to run over her. It felt soul-soothing.

After a minute she felt tears running down her cheeks. Lost in the shower's stream, her shoulders started heaving intensely, as she allowed herself to feel the stress and cataclysm of the day. All the tension was working its way up and out of her, slowly leaving her body as her violent sobbing, in this hot, humid, safe atmosphere, began to heal her mind. Trying hard not to make any sound, she slid to the tub's floor and hugged her knees close as she let loose all of her pent-up emotions.

It was twenty minutes later that she felt stable enough to stand again. She stepped out of the bath, rooting around in her backpack grabbing the bottle of shampoo, her toothbrush and bar of soap from her backpack. Stepping back into the shower, she made quick work of washing her hair and body as the last sobs slowly died down.

Wrapped in the bathrobe, she grabbed her backpack and slowly opened the door, glancing outside. Glad neither of her brothers were in the hallway, she ran to her still open door and closed it behind her, toting her slightly damp backpack with her. She walked to the bed and smiled softly. There, folded neatly, were fresh sweatpants and a t-shirt waiting on her. They looked as if they might have been Dean's. Sitting on the bed's edge, she glanced around the small space and couldn't help but wonder how long this would last.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

Sam walked quietly along the corridor. He paused outside Amber's door and silently cracked it open. His heart skipped a beat upon finding both the bed and the room empty. Turning to the bathroom he knocked lightly, twice, but got no answer. His was starting to panic and Sam felt his heart tighten.

Walking more briskly now, he walked quickly to the upper level of the bunker, glancing around every room he crossed. Upon entering the library he let out the deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Amber was lounging in one of the armchairs, legs dangling over one of its arms and back propped up against the other.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he spotted her cradling a bottle of beer and sipping from it. Clearing his throat, he walked into the library where she lounged and sat on the armchair right next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked evenly.

"Nope," the girl replied before taking another sip of her beer.

Sam regarded her for a second and, as soon as she lowered the bottle from her lips, he gently took it from her grasp, placing it on a bookshelf close behind him.

"Hey!" Amber exclaimed looking at him annoyed.

Sam shook his head his expression even, "You've had more than your fair share of underage drinking. It's about time you slowed down a bit."

The girl rolled her eyes impressively, but refrained from answering. She let her hands rest on top of her belly and absentmindedly started chipping at the nail polish on one nail.

"So what kept you up?" Sam asked.

Amber glanced at him in her signature annoyed look before asking, "Are you seriously asking me this? I met my only family, got demons hunting me, had to leave my home in the middle of the night and moved to some sort of zombie-apocalypse lair for hunters. Take your pick…", was her rather accurate answer.

Sam grimaced a bit as he leaned back in his armchair, getting a bit more comfortable.

"I know it's a lot. But we're gonna find out what this is all about. It's what we do. And we're pretty good at it," he added the last words smugly.

"You got any theories?" she asked glancing up at her brother, thoughtfully.

Sam smirked.

"We got the theory that whatever you're hiding from us could very well be the answer, or at least offer us enough of a lead to find out the answer."

The girl lowered her gaze at Sam's words. Her shoulders compressed against her body slightly, looking like they'd sealed her torso on either side like bookends.

"I am not comfortable telling people about me or my past. And I have a hard time trusting anyone. That's why I ran," she offered in a quiet tone. She still wasn't' meeting Sam's face.

Sam felt his heart clench at the words.

"I can understand that. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to practically raise yourself. All the moves while in the system, then living on your own…"

"I was so angry when I learned about you," she told him after a few silent seconds. Looking up at his face, her eyes held strong emotion.

"When I got the… Uhm… The note that you existed, and that I had a father, I researched like crazy." Amber became quieter now, her voice a whisper. "I still remember the moment I found out that John was already dead. It felt so unfair, that I could be part of a family, a real family, and yet for some reason I shouldn't. That's when I ran away."

"Why?" Sam prompted. "I mean, why did you run away why didn't you approach Dean and I?"

"Because I was tired of lies and half-truths and hoping for a forever home or family. The one I actually had, I was supposed to stay away from."

Pausing, Amber looked off to the side, eyes unfocused on a wall, as she remembered.

"The people who fostered me, they couldn't care less about me. I just realized I had to be my own family. And I couldn't just sit on my hands anymore. I was scared. And I was also eager to leave everything behind and be on my own. Make my own life, you know." Ending her memories, Amber looked up at Sam, her face displaying frank sadness.

Sam looked at her for a minute. "You know, even though we typically had our dad, we were practically in the same boat."

"Yeah, right," she scoffed. "You don't have to try to make me feel better about my life, Sam." Leaning forward, elbows on his knees, Sam was really speaking to Amber...trying to share some common ground.

"I'm not. I'm serious. Our mother's death was not an accident. It was caused by a demon. Dad, after that night, lived only for revenge. His whole life revolved around finding out who that demon was, why he had done it and how he could kill him. We became second priority to that." Sam stopped speaking for a moment, letting this really sink for Amber and see her response. Amber lifted her eyes, keeping her head down noncommittally, as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She said nothing.

Continuing, Sam filled in some details.

"He developed this drill-sergeant attitude, trained us to hunt and defend ourselves before he even considered teaching us the alphabet. He was the strictest man to be around, doling out discipline and punishment over every minor misstep because he feared if we didn't grow up to be perfect soldiers something sinister would get us…"

"He doesn't sound too nice…" Amber commented.

"He had his moments, but generally he wasn't.

Sam was watching Amber's body language and he could see she was listening to him.

"So, me and Dean, we had to make the most of each other. And trust me, I was the younger one. I had it so much easier. Dean was practically raising me before he had turned ten himself. That's why his big brother's instincts kick in so intensely. It's his second nature."

Amber felt her cheeks heat up at that. Thankful for the dim light surrounding them, she asked hesitantly, "He used to hit you, too?"

Sam offered a side smirk.

"He used to spank me, too, when I screwed up, yes. Our father did, too. You can't be raised in this life without discipline. Our father took it too far sometimes. He could be brutal. But Dean...Dean managed to find a very reasonable middle ground, even though he'd known nothing but John Winchester discipline himself."

Amber glanced back at Sam.

"So this is the way you handle things around here? Smack around whoever disagrees with you or does something you don't like?"

Sam shook his head, not losing his small smile.

"If that was the case, I would have smacked you around for drinking the beer, wouldn't I?"

At her silence, Sam hesitated for a moment. He wished to make this next point very clear.

"No. We do have rules around here. Rules are in place for our safety. And it's our rules, not our father's. We're not out to get you, Amber. We just want to make sure you'll be safe and get the chance to grow up and enjoy life."

Scoffing lightly, she shook her head.

"I'm afraid you can't do much about that."

A knowing grin on his face, Sam continued.

"We're pretty hard-headed. Once we decide we're gonna do something we always see it through. And I get the feeling that you're pretty hard-headed yourself. And a total badass for having made it alone all these years. You're gonna fit right in...If you give this a chance."

Amber's gaze met her brother's and did not waiver.

"I'll give it a chance if you give me my beer back."

Snorting, Sam shook his head. "Not gonna happen. You're not even sixteen yet. I don't expect you to never have a beer until you're of age, but from now on you have to ask me, or Dean, for permission to have one."

Amber shook her head and stared at her hands, "That's stupid. I have been drinking beer for more than two years now."

"Exactly my point," Sam answered immediately. "You had nobody to care about your health up to now, I get that, but now you do. And we're here to stay, Amber."

The girl's intense gaze met Sam's for a few seconds. She didn't acknowledge or reply to his words, but she contemplated them. Finally breaking eye contact, she maneuvered her body into a sitting position and slowly stood.

"I'm gonna try to get some sleep."

Sam nodded and offered her a soft smile.

"Yeah. Do that. We can talk later."

Amber nodded once before turning her back and padding on sock-clad feet towards the stairs that led on the lower level. Arriving in her room and laying down on her bed she turned on her side and curled up a bit. Her thoughts traveled to her conversation with Sam and she realized she couldn't remember when was the last time someone had checked up on her or spent so much time talking. As she slowly drifted off to sleep her mind found some peace for the first time in quite a few years.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

Dean walked to Amber's still closed door, listening closely for the second time that morning. Deciding that since it was nearly noon it would be ok to wake her up this time, he knocked on her door twice.

The girl looked up from her notebook and snapped it shut, eyes looking wary and surprised. People rarely knocked in any of the houses she'd spent any time in.

"Come in," she called out.

Dean entered and was surprised to see his sister sitting at the desk. He'd expected her to be sleeping.

"Hey, morning! I thought you were still asleep," he said.

Amber shook her head, causing her loose ponytail to sway lightly.

"I've been up for a couple of hours now," she told him, tone neutral.

"Oh. Well, you'd better come grab some breakfast. You don't need to be cooped up in here all day long. C'mon. We got coffee and food waiting," Dean informed her, motioning with his head for the girl to follow him.

Sighing slightly, Amber promptly secured the small notebook in one of the desk's drawers, before standing up and following the oldest Winchester.

Sam smiled when his siblings entered the dining area. Amber looked even smaller swimming in the huge sweatpants and t-shirt. It was kind of cute.

The girl glanced at the table with an expression close to shocked.

"We expecting company?" she asked, her eyes traveling over the many different platters on the table. Some, holding pancakes, bacon, and toasted bread were piled high. Others, in deeper bowls, held scrambled eggs and cream of wheat. Cream of Wheat had been one of Sam's favorites.

"I didn't know what you liked for breakfast, so I decided to make a bit of everything," Sam answered, smiling.

The girl sat down slowly, and took a plate in front of her as she muttered, "You didn't have to go through so much trouble, I'd be fine with some cereal, really."

Dean shook his head.

"It was no trouble. It was kinda nice actually, having someone to take care of. Cas doesn't really eat. He doesn't have to at least…"

Amber looked up at that, as she deposited a pancake on her plate and reached for the Nutella jar.

"Is he here?"

"Not right now," Sam supplied. "He'll be back later, though."

"Sweet tooth, hm?" Dean asked, smiling a bit as he noticed the girl only opting for pancakes and Nutella.

Amber nodded, grimacing a bit.

"Yeah, I can't do eggs and meat stuff in the morning."

Taking the first bite from her pancake, she turned to Sam, approvingly, "These are really good!"

The tall man smiled, pleased with himself.

"I'm glad you like them. You want some milk?"

Using a hand to cover her mouth as she chuckled loudly the girl looked at him incredulously.

"Milk? Really? No, but I'd love some coffee!" At Sam's thoughtful expression her eyes enlarged.

"Come on! Not coffee, too!"

Dean glanced between them not really following, but got up and retrieved the full pot from off the stove. They had an old-fashioned coffee percolator. You plugged it in, it percolated, and then sat there keeping your coffee warm. It made some of the best coffee.

Dean filled a mug for Amber winking at her, "He's a bitch with healthy livin' n' eating crap. You'll get used to it."

Amber managed to drown her chuckle as Sam's annoyed, "Dude!" echoed in the room.

"Need any sugar in that?" Dean asked, ignoring his brother.

The girl shook her head and took a long sip from her cup. After downing half of her cup of coffee, Amber looked up at her brothers.

"So, what's next? What are we gonna do to find out about the demons that are after me?" She asked.

Dean sat back to his chair, tilting his head towards her, his face in that matter-of-fact mode.

"Glad you mentioned that. Start spilling, and no more lies."

Amber held his gaze for a second, turning to Sam, but realized he expected some answers, too. Sam's face had a penetrating gaze, reflecting upon their private conversation from the library. He wanted answers, too.

Bringing to mind the story she'd cooked up the night before, in great detail, she took in a deep breath and began.

"My mom was a witch from Norway. She had a lot of enemies. She was very powerful. I have no idea when, or how she met your father, but once she had me she made some powerful spells binding my powers so that they would never manifest and that I could never practice magic. But I have no idea what the demons want from me."

Dean regarded her intently, "How do you know all these?"

"From my mother's letter. She left it with me locked in a locket. She must have worked some spell around it to open when I turned thirteen. It snapped open at midnight on my thirteenth birthday. She mentioned your father's name in it. That's how I found out about you guys. She also told me to stay away from you. I imagine because you're all hunters. She might have feared I'd be in danger in your hands," Amber answered immediately.

Sam glanced at Dean. "So why would hell want her?"

Dean countered, "And why now, with the devil on the loose?"

Amber's eyes flew from one brother to the other at that, her face alarmed.

"Who's on the loose now?"

"The Devil," Dean answered, wincing at the kick he got from Sam under the table.

"The devil?" Amber asked incredulously.

"Lucifer, himself," Dean nodded seriously.

"God…" Amber breathed quietly, her brow furrowing, eyes casting down as she contemplated the magnitude of this.

"No, He's actually gone," Cas' voice sounded next making all three of them jump.

"Who?" Amber asked, dumbfounded.

"God. You just mentioned Him, didn't you?" The angel asked, matter-of-factly.

"What? You thought heaven and hell, with their angels and demons, were real, but not God and Luci?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah, actually. That's exactly what I thought," Amber answered, still trying to wrap her head around this.

"I tried to learn about the supernatural world, but never really managed to infiltrate any circles. I learned everything I know mainly from the internet and a couple of hunters I met last year at the Woodpecker."

Sam chuckled shortly at that. "Most of the crap online is just that, crap."

The girl brought the cup of coffee back to her lips, not commenting on her brother's words.

"Which hunters did you meet?" Dean asked.

"Greg and Josh Jarvis. Father and son."

"I think we've run into a Greg Jarvis, haven't we Sammy?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed as if trying to remember.

"Yeah, during a vamp case I think… But I don't remember a son."

"Josh is just a couple of years older than me. He's only been hunting for a little over two years now," Amber clarified her tone, growing a bit tight.

Considering this, Dean turned to the angel.

"Got anything, Cas?"

"No. I encountered a few demons, but I've got nothing yet," the angel replied.

"Well, that leaves us with little choice," Dean said, as he turned to Sam.

"No! Dude! For all we know he might be behind this!" Sam reasoned.

"No. We'd know. He'd have tried shit. He'd have busted our hunt in Reno, for sure," Dean replied.

After a few seconds, considering the likelihood of this, Sam nodded. Crowley always went after what he wanted. And if he'd wanted Amber, they'd have already heard from him.

"Uhm, who are we talking about?" Amber asked, cautiously, not sure she wanted to know the answer to this.

"Crowley. The king of hell," Cas supplied immediately, in his usual flat voice.

Sam turned to look at him, incredulously.

"Guys! She's just getting into this! Take it slow!"

Dean snorted at Sam's reaction, but turned to Amber to see how she was handling all the new information.

"You ok?"

"That a legit question, Dean?" Amber asked, her voice laced with uncertainty.

"And why are you considering inviting the King of Hell over, when it's demons that are after me?" she asked, her eyes turning more worried with every second.

"Hey, hey," Dean said, immediately lifting his palms up, placatingly. "Calm down. We should have begun by telling you that Crowley is sort of like a… Oh, what do you kids call it these days?"

"Frienemy?" Cas supplied.

At the shocked looks he received back, he added, "What? I studied millennial slang to be able to understand Claire."

Dean raised both his eyebrows for a second and then, completely ignoring the angel, turned back to his sister.

"He is not an enemy anymore. He has offered his fair share of help from time to time and he is as eager as of us to get rid of Lucifer so that he can have his precious Hell back."

Amber bit her lip as she asked back, "You think the devil is behind this?"

"It would be my best guess at the moment. Although I can't know why. That's where Crowley comes in. He's still got some pull down there. He might find out something."

Amber uneasily closed her hand around her warm mug as she stared at her reflection in the dark liquid. Part of her knew that it was a close call. If that Crowley guy learned what she was and told her brothers, Cas would learn as well and she might end up dead before the next morning. Yet, she couldn't be sure if they already knew about her true nature. How could they, after all?

"No matter what, you'll be one hundred percent safe. We won't allow anyone to harm you. Crowley's mother is a powerful witch, too. Once we find out what all this is about she might be able to unbind your powers and teach you how to use them," Sam tried, sensing her uneasiness.

The girl glanced at him once and nodded.

"Ok, yeah. I mean, you know best how to go about this. It's what you do, right?"

"The family business," Cas called out from his spot.

Three pairs of green eyes snapped upon him made him, making him close his mouth and turn to exit the room. Leaving, he called over his shoulder, "I'll gather the ingredients for the summoning."

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

Amber, sitting in the armchair she'd occupied earlier that morning, brought her legs to her chest and watched as Dean and Cas made their way into the library. Sam was standing next to her, one hand clasped on her shoulder, comfortingly.

Dean glanced at her and winked reassuringly, earning a small smile in return.

"Ok then," he mumbled, as he turned his attention to various ingredients filling their casting bowl. He took a matchbox and lit a match before promptly throwing it into the bowl. As the flame crackled around the materials an average height man, in a dark suit, appeared in the center of the room, making Amber jump. She watched him dust off his suit and turn his twinkling eyes to meet her brothers.

"Hello, boys," He said in a pleasant tone. The King of Hell had an English accent. As his eyes traveled to Sam, and spotted Amber for the first time, a smirk developed on his face, "And girl, as it appears." Turning back to Dean, he asked, "Who is this lovely young thing next to moose?"

"You tell us," Dean answered curtly.

"Oh, Dean you never learn, do you? Don't dive right into it. Foreplay is called foreplay for a reason," Crowley said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, a smile growing broadly. His eyes turned back to the girl and then each of the brothers.

"Now, call me crazy, but I spot some serious resemblance around here. Who's been naughty, boys?"

Dean rolled his eyes before stating, "Spill it, Crowley. What'd ya know?"

"You mean about your younger sister being chased by certain Hell's occupants?" the man answered innocently. At Dean's growl, he only chuckled, "Hold your horses, Winchesters. I know that the demons invested in this are Luci-followers." He then stepped towards the girl and smiled at her offering a hand, "Pleased to meet you, darling."

"Get away from me," the girl spat angrily.

"Ooh, nice job little Winchy," The man commented as he lowered his head, bowing a bit in front of her, seemingly trying to make eye contact.

"I see they already taught you how to bark. It will be no time at all till you're covered in flannel…"

When Amber raised her hand to clasp Sam on his shoulder, Crowley promptly caught it and brought it close to his eyes, turning her wrist to his face, inspecting the faded mark. Making direct eye contact with the girl, he tilted his head and promptly turned the palm around pecking the back of it.

"Charmed, Amber Winchester," was the only thing he said.

Amber tugged her hand away, but her eyes kept the man's gaze wondering if he knew what the mark was.

"Back off, Crowley," Sam called angrily.

"Easy moose, I just happen to have manners. Now considering it was you guys who called me here, it's really your turn to spill. What's with the kid?"

"You think we'd call you if we knew? We got nada. We wanna know," Dean answered curtly.

"Ah, so I'm here so that you guys can beg for my espionage, am I right?" Crowley was smug, delivering his taunts in an amused tone.

"We never beg Crowley. If Lucy is behind this, you need the info as much as we do," Sam countered.

"I'll see what I can find out. But give me something. What is she?"

"What?" Amber questioned angrily. "It's a who, you filthy piece of sh…"

"Oh, how I like it when women talk dirty," Crowley chuckled. "Hold your tongue, little miss. I happen to be your sole leverage at the moment. So how about you tell me? What are you?"

Amber growled low in her throat but offered through clenched teeth, "I'm a witch."

"Her powers are bound though," Dean added, his eyes never leaving the demon.

"A witch?" Crowley asked disbelievingly. "You really bite that Lucifer would go through so much trouble while he struggles to stay hidden over a mere witch?"

Sam's brow furrowed and his lips set in a thin line.

Dean looked at Crowley with narrowed eyes, "It seems so, Crowley. We need to know why. Is this yet another attempt to get rid of us? Or is there something more?"

"You give yourselves way too much credit. Lucifer would not so much as blink in worry over you and moose. If he's after her she has something to offer him in terms of the only thing he seeks…" Crowley trailed off.

"Power," Cas talked for the first time.

Crowley's eyes glinting, he only commented, "Aren't you the brains of the gang, Feathers! Anyway, I can't really fight my altruism. I'll notify you when I got news. Don't do anything stupid till then," the man said and, with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

Amber was laying on her bed, notebook in hand taking down notes fervently. Everything she'd heard, every single lie she had said, all to great detail. Her life might depend on it and she had to make sure she had all the facts right. The knock on her door made her start. Closing the small leather-bound book, and tucking it behind her under her pillow, she answered, "Come in."

Sam poked his head in and smiled, "Um, dinner's ready. Will you join us?" At her reluctance, he immediately added, "Please?"

Rolling her eyes at the effect the puppy dog eyes, of an extremely tall individual had on her, Amber nodded and stood up to follow the now smiling Sam to the kitchen.

Dean was already there stirring something in a pan. He turned his head smiling, "Hey, kid. Grab some forks and plates will ya? Top drawer and far left cabinet."

Amber gathered the requested utensils and set the table quickly before sitting down next to Sam. Dean approached with a large platter of cooked pasta and a bowl of spaghetti sauce.

Nobody spoke for the first few minutes, but Amber noticed it was not the kind of heavy, uneasy silence, like yesterday night in the car. It was an easy one, almost companionable.

When everyone finished eating, Amber stood and grabbed the plates taking them to the sink before sitting back down at the table with her brothers.

"Any news from the douchebag?" She asked.

Sam shook his head, "Not yet."

After a few silent seconds Dean's question of "Never have I ever?" broke the quiet of the room.

Both Sam and Amber turned to look at him surprised.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking that we know too little about each other. Let's play. It will be fun, we'll share stuff. It won't be too mushy…" Dean shrugged.

"With real drinks?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Amber, we get beer shots you get soda shots," Dean answered.

"Aw, come on guys!"

Dean promptly stood and brought shot glasses, the soda bottle and a couple of beers. He filled each glass before looking at Sam, "Go ahead Samantha," he said in his 'Bring It' tone.

Narrowing his eyes, Sam promptly asked the game's first sentence.

"Never have I ever quarreled with a pigeon."

Amber looked at Sam dumbfounded, but her eyes enlarged when Dean grumpily drank the first shot of beer.

"Ok, what now?" she asked incredulously.

Sam, grinning widely, was eager to explain.

"Back in 2013 we were working a case and Dean drank a certain potion that woke the animal in him. He could talk to animals, he quarreled with a pigeon, barked at the mailman…"

Amber's laugh enlivened the atmosphere of the kitchen, stunning both brothers. It was the first time they'd ever seen or heard her laugh and its effect was instant.

"Barking at the mailman?" she asked through a last fit of chuckles.

"And trying to play fetch," Sam eagerly added.

"Yeah, yeah, ok Samantha, my turn! Never have I ever left my brother to be abducted by aliens to f... to be with a chick," Dean said smugly, catching himself before using the "f" word in front of the kid.

Sam's smile turned to a furious blush, but he gulped down his shot and refilled it.

"I'll never live this down," he grumbled.

Amber found herself starting to seriously enjoy this, but as her turn approached she really had no idea what she could say to somehow get them.

"Ok, this is totally unfair. You got dirt on each other!"

"Well give us some dirt on you then," Dean prompted smiling.

"I can't give you dirt on myself, Dean. Let's do this differently. You call the never-have-I-evers and we all drink accordingly. If you want dirt on me, be more generic. It's bad enough I can't drink for this..." the girl said.

"Fine, OK. Ah… let me think. Never have I ever kissed a guy," Dean said, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

Amber smiled widely and drank from her soda.

"Hey, I'm almost sixteen, not ten!"

Sam smirked at Dean's sour face and tacked on, "Never have I ever gotten wasted."

"With booze?" Amber clarified, making Dean spit the beer he had just attempted to swallow.

Sam's eyes enlarged a bit. Seeing how this was, he only nodded and remained watching her gulping down her shot as he also drank his own.

"I'm so getting a sugar-high from this," she commented pleasantly.

"When could you possibly get wasted?" Dean asked, trying to play it cool.

"A few months back really. Ty had a falling out with a girl the same day I broke up with a guy I was seeing and we drank our sorrows away. Not a fun morning the next day. What about you? When were your first times?" she asked nonchalantly. She had felt apprehensive in the beginning, but she wanted to see just how much they could bear to know about her. She couldn't explain why, but she felt the need to push them to their limits.

Dean smirked at that.

"I was fourteen. So, there is this amazing rock venue in New York. Dad was working a case there, but he hated New York, so he didn't allow us to go out. But there was no way I'd miss visiting that place, you know? So I went and it was crazy. There were people drinking and snorting and doing all kinds of crap, a huge guy screaming on the stage, and then this girl comes up to me and invites me to her table. I got so drunk I couldn't pronounce my own name."

Sam, smirking, commented, "Until dad found him, that is."

Amber raised an eyebrow and turned her eyes at Dean, "You got busted?"

"Little got past John Winchester, kid. He somehow found me. Came to the table, barked a 'Dean Winchester' in his scariest voice… Everyone at the table, including me, froze. Long story short, I got my ass handed to me the next morning along with a long-ass lecture on being drunk and how dangerous it is," Dean finished the story smugly.

"And you?" Amber turned to Sam.

"I was 16. I used to butt heads with the old man all the time. So he had pissed me off over something I can't even recall at the moment. I snuck out well past curfew wanting to scare the hell out of him. I went to a nearby bar and got wasted on beer."

"Wasted on beer?" Amber asked disbelievingly.

"I didn't have enough money for hard liquor, so yeah… Plus, it was my very first time drinking. It didn't take more than five or six if I remember correctly. So, I manage to leave the bar and find my way back to the motel. And then I can't manage to sneak back in through the window. Dean wakes up from the noise, since we shared the room, and tries to sneak me in quietly. And that's when dad opened the door, seeing me doubled over the window frame singing lowly and Dean trying to drag me in," Sam finished his eyes glinting slightly at the memory. "Same fate to Dean's New York fiasco."

The girl grimaced a bit, but also noticed the nostalgia in the brothers' voices and their fond smiles, which she found somewhat bizarre considering the way both stories ended.

"So, you've ever done drugs?" Dean suddenly asked looking at the girl with a serious look now.

"What? We're done playing already?" Amber asked back, avoiding the question.

"C'mon tell us. We're not trying to get you. Just would like to know what's happened in your life. And the way you asked if Sam meant alcohol, bugged me a bit, to be honest," Dean said evenly.

Amber bit her lip, but held his gaze, before nodding slowly, "I've smoked a bit of weed at times, but that's it," she finally said looking intently into her oldest brother's eyes.

"What about you?"

Dean shook his head, but his eyes flashed to Sam's uncomfortable expression. Amber shifted her gaze onto Sam, a bit taken aback. If she had to guess which of the brothers would be more susceptible to drugs, she'd have gone with the oldest.

Sam flushed lightly and offered a small embarrassed smile, "I was addicted to a sort of drug, a few years back. It was a really dark period of my life and a certain demon offered to help. I believed her."

Amber could tell he wasn't feeling like talking about it anymore so she didn't press on, "I'm glad you're ok now, Sam," she answered simply.

"Thanks, Amb."

"So I think it goes without saying that those days are far behind us. All of us," Dean stressed the last words looking at Amber.

The girl cocked her head to the side, "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked curtly.

"It means that you're not allowed to get wasted anymore. Not with alcohol and not with drugs," Dean answered in the same tone.

Amber shook her head a sarcastic smile forming, "And here I thought you really wanted to spend bonding time together, playing and shit."

"We did, Amber. Since something as serious as this came up though, we just need to make sure you understand it's not something we'll turn blind eyes to," Sam intervened.

"Look, you've only been here for a day and for now there is not much you can really do, not until we know for sure who's after you and why. But one major rule that will always apply, no matter what, is safety. You keep yourself safe. And to do that you need to be sober," Dean added.

"Yeah, 'cause if the devil in the flesh decides to take me down, the deciding factor of who will win will be my sobriety," the girl countered sarcastically.

"We're gonna train you to defend yourself, to use weapons, basic hunting tricks, anything we deem helpful for your safety. But you will, in turn, take care of yourself and obey the rules. For now, it's only three. Don't lie to us, always tell us where you're going when leaving the bunker, keep away from drugs, alcohol and putting yourself at risk of your own making. Simple as that," Dean countered.

Amber looked at him straight in the eye, "So, I can leave the bunker if I want to?"

"Not for now, but yes you will eventually. We don't expect you to stay locked up in here all the time," Sam answered.

"Look, don't worry too much over all of these for now. We'll take this day-by-day. We know this is not an easy transition. We just want to make sure you get the most out of this, Amber."

The girl clenched her jaw, but nodded. This had not gone the way she had expected. Not one tiny bit. Getting to her feet she turned her back to them and started walking towards her room throwing a curt 'night, behind her shoulder.

As she entered her room and closed the door behind her she grasped the guitar that was laying on the bed as she sat herself down on its edge. Her fingers started moving along the instrument's strings with speed and intensity. The song she played was beautiful and haunting. Staring at the wall opposite her, the feeling of being trapped gradually returned.

Her thoughts traveled to Crowley and she feared what he might learn and share. Slamming her palm on the center of the chords, stopping the vibrating sound, she felt her chest heating up and quickly let go of her instrument. She lay on her bed and concentrated on her breath for a while, managing to bring the boiling energy down to a simmer.

When she scooted up into a sitting position, she heard her cell phone vibrating. A number she didn't recognize appeared, but she picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello darling," Crowley's voice coming through the other line.

"How'd you find my number?"

"Does it really matter?"

Amber felt her heart rate speed and her irritation increase at the demon's smugness, but opted to let it go for now.

"Got anything?" She asked.

"I did. Some rather interesting news, really. The problem is not everything adds up and I would very much like your input."

"Why did you call me and not them?" Amber asked, as her brow creased suspiciously. If it was input that Crowley wanted then she was definitely not the one with much to offer.

"Because you're quite obviously hiding everything from those bloody idiots and I happen to have gained a certain interest in your story," Crowley answered. "You see, my mother is the most powerful witch alive at the moment and I happen to know just enough about witches to be able to tell a real one from a fake. And you, love, you're most definitely a fake."

"What did you learn, Crowley?" Amber asked impatiently.

"I think you know. Those symbols do quite the job of keeping you under lock and key, or Feathers would have known already. You see, he can see demons, angels and all supernatural beings in their true form. So you, dear girl, have got some powerful mojo on you," the man said conversationally.

"Why is the devil after me?" she asked.

"He needs your Nephilim heart," Crowley answered, matter of factly.

Amber was shocked into silence at that. Her lips opened and closed a couple of times without any words leaving before she managed to utter, "He needs my heart?"

"Yes. He plans on reclaiming heaven and playing God, but I don't have the specifics or how your heart fits into this story."

"But… I am sealed. I don't have any powers…" Amber tried to reason.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a Nephilim, darling. And if he needs the heart of one, then you're his only choice right now. You see, you're the only one Castiel and his harp-clutching mates haven't killed yet."

Sheer terror engulfed Amber after that statement. Her brain felt numb and her mouth went suddenly dry. Devil wanted a heart -whatever that meant - and only she had one to offer, while a murderous angel was her brothers' roomy.

Crowley smiled contently, sensing her increasing fear. Knowing he had almost cinched the deal, he finally made his offer.

"Come with me. I'll take you to my mother. She can study the magic used on you, see if she can alter it. With your powers, you stand a chance against him. Without them, you're doomed."

"Sam and Dean, they…"

"Sam and Dean are hunters. I know their brotherly bond makes you crave to be treated as one of them, but there is nothing they would ever let come between them. And especially not a supernatural something. You're the shiny new toy that they want to play house with, but soon enough they'll learn what you truly are. Do you know what hunters like to call Nephilims and similar half-human creatures? Abominations. Don't let me start on Cas. He is an angel, after all," he said and allowed some dramatic silent seconds to pass.

"Come with me and I can hide you from everyone. I can stop Lucifer, but to do that, I need you. Win-win for both of us!"

Amber bit her lip and contemplated her choices. She didn't know the man for more than a few hours, and he was a demon. But then again, she didn't know her brothers for more than two days and they had a pet angel. She felt drops of sweat forming on her forehead and her breath grew shallow. Closing her eyes she tried her hardest to assess the situation logically, as she knew that the decision she'd make could very well lead to her death.

Death.

As that word crossed her mind the image of Cas and his bloody, dripping blade immediately emerged. Ignoring the feelings of guilt and uneasiness about her brothers, she finally asked, "How do I come to you?"

"Summon me. I can't teleport to that damn place."

"I don't know how to."

"Check if the summoning bowl is still in the library. If it is, simply throw in a new match. If not, call me and I'll walk you through it."

Ending the call, Amber moved to her feet and carefully exited her room. She could hear Sam's, Dean's, and now Castiel's voices from the kitchen. She padded quietly along the corridor and to the upper level, directly into the library. The bowl was still there and so were the matches. Lighting one she promptly threw it in and waited.

Seconds later a smiling Crowley appeared. He extended a hand and Amber apprehensively extended her hand to him. A second later the large cozy library was still and empty.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂


	5. Saved in The Nick of Time

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Let me start with a huge thank you to all those that spent some valuable minutes of their time to leave a review. It feels great to know there are some people out there that actually enjoy this!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Saved in the Nick of Time**

 **Title Credit: Lyrics from AC/DC's song: Nick of Time ( Album: Blow Up Your Video. Released: 1988)**

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

It was close to midnight when Dean walked up to the door of room 16. He stood there for a few seconds, before quietly knocking on the wooden surface. When he didn't receive an answer, he raised his voice.

"Amber?"

He stared at the door for a while before, trying to give the girl the benefit of a doubt before knocking again, a bit louder this time.

At the persistent silence, he simply shook his head and called through the wooden door, "Amber, I'm coming in."

As he walked inside her room it took a few seconds for his brain to register that it was empty. Feeling his stomach drop, he immediately exited the room again.

"Amber!" He called urgently, as he loudly knocked on the bathroom door across from her room. When no answer came from there either, he rushed inside only to find it empty, as well. Blood slowly drained from his face, he rushed along the corridor, towards the stairs, yelling her name again.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he stepped out of the kitchen, with Cas following close behind.

The oldest Winchester simply rushed to the stairs and all but ran to the upper level, eyes scanning the war room and then the library.

His hands flying to his hair he turned to face Sam and Cas, who had just jogged into the room.

"She's gone!"

Disbelief in his voice, Sam shook his head.

"She can't be gone, Dean!"

"Oh, yeah? Then where the fuck is she? Not in here, not in her room," Dean's voice was elevating in pitch as his concern ratcheted up.

Sam, looking at Cas, swallowed hard as his mind started racing.

"Ok, let's not panic! Cas, go check the garage. Dean, let's go search the rest of the rooms," the he suggested, hoping this would lead to an easy answer. Somehow he doubted this would be easy.

A few minutes later, when the brothers returned to the war room, they saw Cas leaning against the large table and shaking his head.

"All the cars are there, but she is not," the angel informed.

The sound of Dean's hands, slamming hard against the table's surface, reverberated in the otherwise silent room.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose trying hard to think clearly and calmly. What to do next.

"Ok, we need to move. She can't have gone far and there is nothing around here for miles. Let's split and scout the area," he proposed.

Not wasting a single second the three men moved to the garage.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Amber walked as fast as she could, rubbing her palms together vigorously, in a vain attempt to warm herself up.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked through rattling teeth scanning at the snow-covered wooded area around her.

Crowley paused for a second and glanced back at her as realization hit him.

"Apologies my dear. I keep forgetting you're merely mortal," he quipped as he removed his woolen coat and placed it around her shoulders. He watched as the girl pulled it tightly around her and then Crowley continued, "We're somewhere in Canada."

"Canada?" The girl asked shocked.

She knew the man could literally snap his finger and take her anywhere he wanted in this world, but the reality of how far away from home she was, this caused a surge of uneasiness and worry to start building inside her.

"Quite right, yes. As I told you, my mother happens to be a witch, in more ways than one, really. But that's beside the point. She has a sort of "bat-cave" of her own up here. It's similarly warded like your brother's, but quite prettier," the man replied.

"Why didn't you get us right in then?"

"I just told you, darling. No demon or angel can waltz in unannounced. Not even Lucifer himself. I promised you you'd be safe, didn't I?"

Not having a retort to that, Amber simply stared at the beauty of the woodland that surrounded them. The numerous tall pines blocked the night sky from her view and the thick layer of snow drowned out most of the sounds, creating a soothing atmosphere she rather enjoyed. The crisp smell of ice, wet trees, and the dark green branches covered with thick layers of snow slowly relaxed her.

"Here we are," Crowley said as they approached a large clearing in the otherwise thick forest.

Numerous stars could be seen in the dark and cloudless sky above the open glade and Amber held her breath at the view. Never in her life had she seen so many stars.

As she marveled at the view above her, she almost jumped off of it in surprise as she suddenly found herself walking on a stone path. It led to an impressive, thick, wooden door on a stone, two-story house. That hadn't been there a few seconds ago. Pace slowing down a bit, she followed Crowley as he made his way to the front, opening the impressive double door for her.

"After you," he smiled to the girl as he held the it open, gesturing towards what looked like a cozy parlor.

Amber took a hesitant step inside and jumped slightly at the heavy thud that sounded as Crowley closed the door behind them. She was locked in. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck shoot up. What was she reacting to?

It was right then that a female figure emerged from the hall on their right. Amber tried hard not to allow surprise to show in her features. The woman that gracefully approached looked nothing like what she imagined the powerful witch and mother of the hell's king would look like.

"Amber, dear, so nice to finally meet you," the woman said in a lilting, Irish accent.

Amber hesitated a bit before extending her hand to clasp and shake the pale, thin appendage the woman extended.

"Um, yeah… Nice meeting you too," the girl mumbled.

"The woman smiled warmly as she retracted her hand and gestured for the girl to follow her, "I am Rowena. You make yourself at home, love. Here's the living room and over there is the kitchen and a small bathroom. Are you hungry, love?"

"No," Amber answered immediately as she glanced at the beautifully decorated rustic living room they had just entered. A large fire was crackling in the stone fireplace illuminating the room with its warm, orange light. The girl walked to a leather armchair that rested closest to the fireplace and promptly curled up in it, still tugging Crowley's coat tightly around her.

Crowley glanced at the girl once, before heading to a wooden bar in the corner of the room. It looked elegant and old.

"Something to drink, then?" He promptly asked as he poured himself some bourbon in a pretty crystal glass, looking at her questioningly.

"I wouldn't say no to that," Amber said in a quiet tone. Her mind was racing and she felt rather unsure of what she should expect from her two hosts. Some bourbon, as she was curled up next to the fire, would be more than welcome. And she was sure this was aged, smooth bourbon, not the cheap stuff she had tried a couple of times.

Pouring a second glass, Crowley quietly offered it to her before leaning against the fireplace and faced her.

Rowena sat on the sofa closest to Amber and watched her intently for a few seconds.

"So from what I'm hearing, lass, you've found yourself in quite the situation, haven't you?"

"According to your son, I guess I have…" Amber answered quietly looking at the witch's mesmerising green eyes intently.

Clicking her tongue once the woman commented almost pleasantly, "Having been on Satan's radar, I can tell you, love, it's not a nice place to be. And it always leads to pain and death."

Amber managed to hide her fear at the witch's words, before quipping, "Dunno… You seem pretty alive to me."

"Yeah, well, not a whole lot of creatures are powerful enough to resurrect themselves, now, are they?" The woman answered, raising an eyebrow.

Not having an answer to that, Amber took a sip from her drink and glanced between the woman and Crowley.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She finally asked.

Crowley offered her a crooked smile.

"You can't, my dear. But right now We're your only chance. Plus, if we wanted you dead I'd have killed you in the forest and none would have ever found a body. I certainly wouldn't have invited you for a drink in my mother's secret lair. We're here to figure out how to help you."

The man's tone was even and pleasant, mesmerizing. It made Amber want to believe him. A sense of reassurance ignited in her. It was different than what she had felt with Sam and Dean. With them, she felt, oddly enough, safe. With the mighty King of Hell, she didn't feel safe per se, but rather at ease. His energy and aura made her relax more and more, somehow trusting him even though a small whisper in her brain kept telling her to keep her guard up. Yet, with every passing second of his presence, with every word that left his mouth, the whisper faded more and more until it was muffled in the depths of her subconscious mind.

"Why is he after me?" She asked the question that gnawed at her the most.

Cocking an eyebrow, the man quipped, "Satan works in mysterious ways. Truth is we're not sure. Your kind though is rare and unique. The fact that we don't know what he could do with you doesn't mean he doesn't have a plan. He is hiding and plotting. The fact that he risked exposing himself to get you means you're very valuable to him."

The girl bit her lip nervously, but didn't answer. What could she say anyway? The few things she knew about this crazy world were limited to ghost hunting stories, vampires, werewolves, and angelic sigils.

"How about you tell us your whole story, Amber?" Crowley proposed. "It might give us some further insight..."

"You probably know everything already. John had a fling with my mom -an angel- and she ended up pregnant. They contacted a weird-talking witch, who helped them hide the pregnancy. As soon as I was born, she used my mother's grace to bind my powers. My mother died from this. Then this witch sent me in the future. And just a couple of days ago I met Sam and Dean," the girl answered without thinking twice.

Rowena looked at her shocked.

"So it was your mother that was an angel?"

"Yeah…" Amber answered furrowing her brow.

"Why so impressed?"

The woman schooled her features immediately.

"Nothing, I just thought you were Mary's daughter, is all."

At Amber's suspicious eyes Rowena added hastily, "Brilliant idea, really. Sending you forth in time, I mean."

"Yeah. To minimise the chances of someone linking me to John and eventually to my mom."

"How did you learn about who you really are?" Crowley asked, his gaze fixed on the dancing flames in the fireplace.

Amber shared with them the story of her thirteenth birthday and the research she did after that to spot her family.

"So none of this would have happened if you had never used your real name," the demon commented when her story ended. Turning his eyes to look at her he added, "That bloody name. It's like it's cursed."

"Yeah, I guess so. But I did use it, and now we're here. You got my story. Now give me your promised solution. What are we gonna do?"

A crooked smile forming, Crowley raised his glass to her.

"We're gonna unleash you, that's what we're gonna do, Amber Winchester."

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

It was six in the morning when Sam entered the war room again. Dean and Cas were already there. His eyes enlarged when he saw his brother's blood-stained shirt.

"Dean? What happened? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he rushed closer to his brother.

Dean nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah. I spotted a demon next town over. I had to make sure he didn't know anything so we spent some quality time together before I killed him. He didn't appear to know anything."

"I had no luck either. Are you sure you don't want me to let the other angels know and be on the lookout?" He asked, looking at Dean.

"No way. We can't risk drawing attention to her existence yet," Dean countered.

"But, Dean, is there really a point? Crowley already knows. Lucifer probably knows…" Cas tried again.

"Exactly. Having hell on her tail is more than enough. I won't have heaven's dickheads chasing after her, as well," Dean insisted.

"I agree with Dean. I'm sure she hasn't told us the truth about what she really is," Sam added. They'd all felt the rehearsed quality of Amber's story.

At the bewildered look his brother sent his way, Sam continued in a hoarse voice, "It's mainly something that Crowley said… I can't get it out of my head. He was right, Lucifer wouldn't go after a young witch with bound powers. Why would he? If he needed a witch he'd be after Rowena," Sam reasoned.

"What are you saying, Sammy?" Dean asked his tone thick with worry.

"All I'm saying is that our sister is certainly not a witch…"

"Wait…" Cas' voice sounded then.

When the brothers turned to look at him, they found him deep in thought with his brow furrowed.

"The rumors," he trailed, glancing at the brothers.

"What rumors?" Dean asked.

Sam's brow wrinkled in thought as he nodded.

"It crossed my mind, as well," he told the angel.

"What crossed your mind?" Dean asked exasperatedly.

"The rumors about the unholy pregnancy… The Nephilim…" Sam said quietly as his eyes filled with worry.

Dean shook his head, "No, it can't be. Don't you remember what the angels said? She should be almost 30 years old…"

"Yeah, the age part doesn't add up, but it would make sense...Lucifer being after her," Sam reasoned.

Realization hitting him, Dean's eyes enlarged in fear.

"The heart of a Nephilim…" He trailed.

"Main ingredient to kick everyone out of heaven…" Sam completed his thought.

"And have it all for yourself…" Cas continued.

Dean shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Hand over his mouth, eyes confused and concerned, as he pursued this line of thought.

"It still doesn't make sense… She wouldn't exist, there's no way angels would allow a Nephilim to be born, right? That's what you said that night at the bar…"

Sam sat on the edge of the table, nodding his agreement.

"Yeah. Chances are they wouldn't. Unless the parents managed to somehow hide the baby and her power. I know it's far-fetched, but we've seen far-fetched things too many times not to consider the possibility, Dean."

"If that is true, we need to keep her hidden from Heaven for as long as possible," Cas commented immediately. "And we need to find her, fast."

Dean looked at the angel helplessly, "I got nothing, Cas. So if you have a way for us to spot her, let me know!"

"Rowena!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean turned to look at him questioningly.

"Rowena, Dean! We'll have Rowena search for her. Amber shares the same blood with us so she could be located with a blood spell!" Sam explained hastily.

Dean wasted no time, and he quickly took out his phone and made the call.

"Had a wet dream with me again, Dean?" came Crowley's smooth and taunting voice.

"Amber's gone," Dean said in a clipped tone. "We need Rowena to locate her!"

"Yeah, that will have to wait…" Crowley answered immediately.

"You piece of sh…"

"Watch it, Dean. It sounds like I'm your only choice yet again, doesn't it?" Crowley let these words hang in the air. He savoured this meaningful silence before asking, "Since when is the girl missing?"

"Midnight! And hell's seeking her! We need to find her now!" Dean boomed into the phone.

"I'm afraid mommy dearest isn't on my radar these days. But I'll do my best to locate her and get back to you. It's the best I can offer."

Taking a deep breath and managing not to swear at the demon, Dean only answered an angry, "Fine. Call in an hour tops to let us know. We'll try to get a hold of another witch in the meantime."

After ending the call he turned tired eyes to Sam and Cas. "So, where could we find a witch?"

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Crowley, walked briskly towards the small library of the house, magical items organized amongst the books as Rowena kept her casting bowls here. Crowley found her working a spell over a bowl, chanting lowly, as her eyes scanning an old grimoire which lay open on the rough-hewn surface of an old table.

"They know she's missing," Crowley informed the woman before closing the door behind him.

The woman opened her green eyes and regarded her son thoughtfully.

"The blood she offered me confirmed it. She's a Nephilim indeed."

"And one coming from a female vessel," Crowley commented with a pleased expression.

"Yes, Fergus, quite the addition to your grace collection," his mother commented drily, rolling her eyes.

"And a sure path for that damn red-eyed pain in the ass to claim heaven and play God," the demon said looking at her with raised eyebrows. "He can't have her. We're doomed if he does."

"I know! I'm trying to make sense of the binding work. It's very elaborate, I need time if we want to break it safely," the witch answered as she smoothed out her loose, red hair.

Crowley shook his head. "We don't have time. The Winchesters are seeking a witch, as we speak, to locate the Nephilim. They called me to ask for your help in locating her. If they find her in here, with you and me, we'll have a serious problem," the demon said seriously.

"If you want her grace, you're gonna have to wait, Fergus. If I do something wrong, it could kill her," the woman said, crossing her hands across her chest.

"I'm willing to take the chances. Do I want her grace? Of course I do! It's the most powerful weapon existing at this point on earth. It could be my greatest leverage against Lucifer! But what's most important is that she does not fall into his hands. Her life is not important. Even if you fail in safely extracting it and she dies, she still won't be an asset for Lucifer. Win-win!"

Rowena's eyes darkened, but she could only nod her agreement.

"How much more time do I have?"

"An hour."

Her expression grim, she nodded.

"Get out of here until then. Let me work. Wake her up and bring her in when it's time to attempt the unbinding."

Behind the closed door, Amber stood frozen, as the last of Rowena's muffled words traveled through it. She had woken up a few minutes ago and had attempted to seek the woman. It was a mere second before her fist connected with the wooden surface of the door, that she heard Crowley's voice. Deciding to listen in, instead of knocking, she had placed her ear against the wooden door. She'd taken in every word of their short conversation, slowly feeling dread and panic numb her.

In a matter of seconds her adrenaline kicked in and she bolted from the spot where she stood, and back through the open door of the room where Rowena had left her to sleep. Closing it immediately, Amber threw herself back under the covers, listening for Crowley's footsteps heading towards where she was hiding.

When over a minute passed, and nobody appeared, she let out the breath she was holding.

Fear catching up with her, Amber felt tears filling her eyes, spilling over and trickling down her cheeks. How could she be so stupid? How could she have trusted them? Panic stirring inside her, she felt all the warning signs of an energy burst; the pain behind her eyes, ache, the sudden tightness around her heart. Willing herself to calm down, she took in the deepest breaths she could, filling her abdomen and breathing deeply, trying to trigger her parasympathetic nervous system to calm down her heart, her anxiety. She needed to be more centered if she was going to survive this.

Slowly her chest felt less constricted, her heart eased up and she could feel her mind clearing. Another set of deep belly breathes and she knew she could survive this.

Sitting up in bed, she stared at the opposite wall and tried hard to clear her head and think over her options. She knew nobody could teleport in or out of here. And she knew that Crowley would come for her in less than an hour. An idea suddenly hitting her, she was seeing a way forward. Keeping her movements unheard, she jumped to her feet. She grabbed the discarded coat that she'd taken off last night. Reaching into the left pocket, she took out her phone and unlocked it with trembling hands.

The old witch might have thought to hide the place from all supernatural beings, but Amber doubted she could have done anything about cellular data. Turning on her GPS signal, and pulling up her maps application, she almost cried in relief when the small dot with the coordinates appeared on the screen. After screenshotting the image, she hastily typed a short text: ' _Rowena and Crowley have me here. They plan to unbind my powers and possibly kill me in about an hour. Help!'_ Attaching the image, she hit the send button, letting out a breath of relief when she saw the small check mark appearing indicating the message had been successfully sent to Dean.

Another moment of clarity, and the realization of where she was at. No matter how fast her brothers moved, there was no way they could be in Canada in time to save her.

Eyeing the window, she quietly moved close to it, sizing up the distance from her room to the ground below. She considered jumping, but that would mean a broken leg in the best case scenario; a broken neck in the worst.

Almost two minutes later that Amber felt her phone vibrate. She quickly tapped on the smart phone's screen to read the received message...

 _"Stall. Help is coming."_

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Gagnon, Wilson, and Martin are on their way to her. I've told them they're to save the sister of a friend of ours from a demon and a witch," Sam managed to get out, his throat dry with anxiety.

Dean ran both hands over his face as he mumbled, "I can't take this, Sammy. What if they don't make it? Fuck, I can't handle this!"

"Don't think like that. They're seasoned hunters. They're gonna make it. Amber is smart. She'll find a way to stall..." Sam tried to reassure his older brother, yet his own tone held little confidence.

"You booked us a flight?" Dean asked, not commenting on his brother's words.

"The earliest possible which is not until noon," Sam answered.

"So now what?"

"Now, we wait," the younger brother answered, trying hard to calm his frazzled nerves.

"I just… How? How could Crowley get her?" Dean asked.

"She probably went out of the bunker, and he spotted her?" Sam proposed. Then his expression turned from unsure to shocked as a thought crossed his mind. He jumped to his feet and hurried to the library.

He immediately spotted what he was looking for. He reached the summoning bowl in two strides, peering inside. Exhaling sharply through his nose, and pursing his lips in a thin line, he grabbed the bowl and returned to the war room.

Slamming the wooden object on the table's surface he asked in a quiet angry tone, "How could we be so stupid? How did we neglect to check this earlier?"

Dean followed his angry gaze initially perplexed. When he finally noticed the second burnt match inside the bowl he turned to Sam in sincere disbelief.

"She summoned him?"

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Her raspy breath and the sound of snow crushing below her boots were the only things that broke the silence of the forest. The muscles of her legs ached deeply not only from the icy cold but also from the physical effort. She couldn't bring herself to walk any faster, nor was she sure that she was walking towards the right direction. She thanked her lucky stars that she had managed to sneak out of the old house's back door undetected, but she had the constant feeling someone was watching her.

"Getting some fresh air, are we?" Crowley's voice suddenly sounded.

Amber jumped, startled and attempted to run, but the man snapped his fingers causing her to fall to the ground.

Amber turned to face him as she desperately tried to scoot away from him, but found she couldn't move a single inch to any direction. She was pinned down by an invisible power. Crowley was holding her in place. Shaking his head, the man squatted to her level.

"Now, now, Amber. That's no way to treat your hosts, is it? How could you possibly consider leaving without saying goodbye?"

With these words, he reached out and easily scooped the girl up in his hands, throwing her over his shoulder. Amber found she had no control over her body and couldn't hold in her scream of sheer terror.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!"

Crowley clicked his tongue, disapprovingly, as he kept walking briskly towards the house.

"No need to be so dramatic, Miss. Winchearter. I thought you wanted your powers freed as much as we did!"

"Fuck you! I heard you and that whore talking! I know you don't give a shit about my life! I know you don't care if I die! She'll fucking kill me! I know it! Let me go!" Amber screeched, struggling as much as she could, panicked tears running down her cheeks and her breath growing tight in her chest. Her efforts were minimized and she could feel all of her strength confined like ropes were bound around her body.

"Well, you never know with my mother, love. She could surprise us all and manage to keep you alive, after all. Regardless, trust me when I say that you don't want to fall into Lucifer's hands alive. Dying would be your best option really," Crowley said evenly as he approached the stone path that led to the house.

Amber couldn't form coherent thoughts or words anymore. It felt like she had forgotten how to breathe. Her heart was racing, her temples were pounding and a cold sweat started drenching her clothes. She remained barely conscious as the demon walked up the stairs and brought her into Rowena's library.

"Oh, dear!" The woman gasped, sounding concerned.

"It appears we had someone eavesdropping on our morning chat," Crowley said pleasantly. His eyes turned to meet the woman's steely resolve, as he laid the girl on the emptied table.

"Get it over with," he added.

Rowena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyes opened again, their intense green color had disappeared, giving place to a milky white. Her hands extended over the trembling teen body with her low chanting barely visible on her lips.

Then Amber started feeling it. The heat. That unique sensation she'd felt so intensely on her thirteenth birthday. It was back. It started surfacing. But instead of reaching a peak, as it had back then, it kept intensifying. The heat on her marks became sharp, burning sensations that made her scream in agony. Her limbs started jerking and soon her whole body was writhing. It was terrifying how out of control her body was. Then...she felt her body leaving the table, levitating in mid-air, as the witch's chanting grew louder and louder, echoing against the stone walls of the room.

It was then that something started changing. The pain was there, intense and raw. It began at her very core and spread out to every fiber of her body. Yet her mind started clearing. The numbness and fea gave way to a clarity she'd never known before. Her gaze traveled to Crowley and the singing witch, her voice louder and stronger now.

Not realizing what exactly she was doing, nor even how she was doing it, a burst of energy escaped the girl. An intense flash of golden light washed throughout the room and, a second later, she felt her body slamming down onto the table, impacking with a thud, rolling off of the table and tumbling to the ground. A hint of pain started developing behind her eyes before it immediately vanished. Glancing around her, panting, Amber spotted both Rowena and Crowley laying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Not wasting a second she got to her feet, surprised by how steady she was, and rushed out of the house.

She didn't remember running being so effortless, so easy. She felt light and her thoughts seemed to drive her forward without much effort at all. She could still feel the cold like she had when Crowley caught her earlier, but it wasn't numbing or holding her back. Looking around her she realised she didn't remember the colors being so bright and intense. Her feet connected with the ground with an agility and accuracy she'd never experienced before. She'd swear she was running faster than she ever had. There was little doubt in her mind as to where she'd head... and every step took her closer to somewhere she somehow knew would be safe. Could this mean she had her powers? Could it mean Rowena succeeded in unbinding her?

Before she could think over anything else her ears caught the sound of a second pair of feet running, and they were somewhere behind her. The line of trees. from the wooded area she'd crossed with Crowley the night before, appeared a few feet away. Pushing herself even more, her sprint became a power burst into the fastest sprint she could master. Her eyes kept glancing behind her. She could hear Crowley's snarling breath as he closed the distance between them. The second she caught his figure, from the corner of her eye, she tumbled forward into the treeline. Placing both her hands instinctively in front of her face, she gasped loudly as she felt a powerful sensation inside her. A second later, hard marble connected with her knees instead of frozen snow.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Sam was leafing through one of the books from the library, trying to spot any spell or sigil that could be useful during their trip to Canada. Intensely focused, he was sitting in one of the library's armchairs, drumming his fingers nervously on its leather arm, when a loud tumbling was heard. It was right in front of him...on the floor! Jumping back, bewildered, he gasped in shock.

"What the…"

Amber looked up from the library's marble floor, her eyes large and alarmed. She looked around her. It took a moment to grasp what had happened. Upon the realization of where she was, and who was staring down at her, she let out an involuntary gasp.

"S...Sam?" She asked, utterly confused.

Before she had the chance to utter another word, Dean ran into the room, staring at her in complete disbelief.

Sam managed to break out of this shock first, immediately reaching for his phone, dialing a number.

"Gagnon? Winchester here. Abort! …. Yeah, we got the girl... Long story. We had another guy pitch in and he got there first. Yeah… But thanks, man! We really appreciate it… Yeah! Call the others for me will you?"

Dean sighed in relief as he squatted down and helped the girl up, eyeing her up and down disbelievingly.

"How?" He managed to ask.

"I wish I knew… One moment I was running through a forest and then I fell and I landed here..." Amber answered sincerely.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked as he pocketed his phone and stepped closer.

"No… Not even a little…" Amber answered in a faint voice.

Dean shook his head and promptly enclosed the girl in a tight hug.

"Fuck, Amber… We thought we lost you… We really thought…"

Amber hugged him back hesitantly and took in his scent. Amber had never had anyone this concerned for her wellbeing before. It was so foreign, yet she felt Dean meant it. His spontaneous hug felt so genuine.

When he broke the hug, Sam followed suit. His hug was a tad longer, but he soon broke the embrace and gently guided her to one of the library armchairs.

"I'll get you some water," he told her and left the room heading for the kitchen, almost in a daze. As he passed his brother, their eyes met.

"Call Cas, will you?" he mumbled to Dean as his mind raced on how they could possibly handle the situation.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Amber was curled up in the armchair Sam had been sitting in almost an hour and a half ago. Sam was now leaning against one of the room's desks, expression serious, arms crossed over his chest. Sam looked grim. Dean was pacing slowly, cracking his fingers and rubbing his chin every now and then. He was mentally working through a chain of events.

Suddenly slamming both his palms on one of the library's desks, Dean made Amber jump.

"You summoned the freaking King of Hell to give you a ride? You disappeared without even leaving a fucking note telling us where you were going or why?"

Dean felt his temper rising with every passing second.

They'd spent the last hour listening to their sister telling them the whole story of what had happened. How she had lied to them about being a Nephilim. The whole truth about how she'd found out. Her research of the supernatural world, her efforts to get involved in some hunting circles to gain info on them. Her meeting those hunters she had mentioned yesterday and learning more about he, Sam, and their father. They'd also listened to how she'd left the bunker last night and what happened while she was in Rowena's and Crowley's hands.

Amber flinched slightly at his enraged tone, but her gaze held her brother's glare.

"I told you, I thought he could help! He said he would, ok?" She answered curtly.

"And you trusted a demon? Crowley, of all demons, to help you?" Dean asked incredulously.

Her turn to look at him incredulously, she promptly countered, "Υou said he's helped you guys a bunch of times, didn't you? You turned to him for help, for fuck's sake! Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you know nothing of this world, Amber! Nothing!" Dean yelled. "You have the experience of an infant in anything supernatural! And don't you even try to turn this on us! You've been lying about everything from the very first second! Even after all the warnings, after explaining to you how imperative it was to know what is going on with you, in order to effectively protect you, you lied! Do you realize how utterly stupid you were?"

"Dean! Get it together, man!" Sam said, his own voice rising slowly.

He was as angry as Dean was. Hell, he might be even angrier, but calling their sister stupid or scaring her with angry yelling, wasn't the way to go about this.

The oldest Winchester took in a deep, shaky breath and ran both hands through his hair, trying to tame his temper.

Sam turned to Amber, who now wore a stony expression, her lips pursed. It vaguely reminded him of his own expression when he was seriously frustrated.

"Amber, had we known that your mom was an angel, we would have never contacted Crowley. Your life, your grace, your whole existence, is a weapon for many creatures out there. We would have never risked Crowley ever meeting you. When you hid this from us, you literally multiplied your enemies. Do you get that?"

"Do you get that everyone is the enemy? Everyone! Demons, Angels, the Devil, hunters… In this screwed, twisted world I'm an abomination! Everyone wants my head!" Amber yelled back, angrily.

"No, Amber, not everyone. You have three people in this damn place, who are not your enemies. You have me and Sam and...and Cas. We've risked our necks more than once since we met you to save your stubborn ass and we will risk it a million times more if we have to," Dean answered in a calmer but still hard tone.

"I know that _now_ ," Amber answered angrily, emphasizing the last word.

"Oh yeah? Just now? Are you really going to try that one? Because mere minutes ago you told us a few more details about your meeting with that Jarvis guy! A random hunter, who told you about us, who told you we pretty much started and stopped the apocalypse. Τhat we had killed angels and worked with demons when we had to! You knew we put family before the Goddamn world, Amber! You knew it was not us you should be afraid of," Sam answered.

"And yet you have an angel always hovering around! I freaked out, ok? How could I possibly know that Cas would not hand me over to someone or, hell, kill me himself the very second he learned what I was?" Amber countered, heatedly.

"Ok, you couldn't trust Cas. I'll give you that. But that was yet another reason why you should have talked to me or Sam about it! So that we could protect you _even_ from Cas," Dean countered.

Taking in a deep breath, the oldest Winchester paused his pacing in front of her and brought a hand to cover his mouth for a few seconds. When he removed it, he spoke in a hushed tone that somehow felt scarier than his loud anger,

"Damn it, Amber, do you even realize how close you came to being dead?"

"But I'm not, ok? I am not, and now you know everything!" The girl bellowed, feeling her exasperation rising inside her with every second. She hated how cornered she felt, but more than that she hated the guilt that had started simmering in her stomach, for what she almost caused to her brothers and her own self.

"Out of sheer luck, Amb," Sam said. "Had your powers not been triggered to take you away when they did, you'd be dead by now. _Dead_."

Amber glanced at him feeling some of her frustration dissipate at the sound of his voice. It held sincere distress over what almost happened. It also held a hardness she was not accustomed to. Not from him.

"Ok, let me make sure I've got something else straight," Dean spoke again, his logical mind catching up with these traumatic events.

"So, we're in the kitchen talking about the three single rules you got to follow in this family; honesty, always telling us where you are or where you're going, and not putting your life in unnecessary danger. And then you leave the kitchen, go to your room, Crowley calls you and fills your head with his usual bullshit, and it doesn't cross your mind to tell us? To get our opinion? Or, God forbid, to let us know what you plan to do?"

Not liking where this was heading, Amber answered curtly, "Dean, I am not a damn child. I've managed to keep myself alive all these years, and I managed to do the same today as well. Your stupid rules might be useful to some entitled little kid who knows nothing of the real world, but they're not to me. You don't get to tell me what to do and what not to do!"

Thick silence followed her short speech. The sense of triumph she felt bubbling up in her stomach was short-lived, as Dean's low chuckle filled this lull in the room. Amber stood there dumbfounded and watched him freaking chuckling. Her gaze followed his right hand as it rubbed his chin and shook his head.

"And that, young lady, is where you are very, very wrong," he finally spoke.

His voice was low now. Lower than she had ever heard it before. Instinctively Amber inched back in her armchair, as Dean purposely walked towards her. Once he'd closed the distance between them, leaning in close he placed his hands on either arm of her chair. Amber felt cornered by him.

"You're fifteen and we are your older brothers. You are a Nephilim, who just got her powers and who knows nothing of this world and the dangers it holds. We are seasoned hunters who have saved the world more times than we care to recount. You have fifteen years under your belt and we have more than thirty. We say you jump, you jump. We say you stay put, you stay put. We say you ask before you go somewhere, you damn well better ask! _Am I clear?!"_

Amber's jaw clenched indignantly. A tiny part of her liked what she was hearing. She liked the idea of someone worrying over her, advising her, making some hard decisions so that she didn't have to. But another, a much bigger part of her, lashed out. She couldn't give up control. Whenever she had she had been betrayed. Whenever she trusted someone with these things she ended up hurt and alone, licking bloody wounds. Not this time. She had learned that lesson the hard way too many times. Nobody was to be trusted. Without even considering her actions Amber spat right on Dean's face.

"Fuck you, Dean," she said in a hard voice as he watched the saliva slide down his cheek.

"Amber!" Came Sam's shocked voice, but he had little chance of intervening.

Dean used his left sleeve to dry his face while he grabbed Amber's forearm with his right hand...in an iron grip.

Getting her up from her seat, Dean dragged the girl out of the library and down the stairs, not stopping until they entered her room, where he shut the door behind them. He promptly walked to the bed, sat on its edge and easily manhandled the struggling teen over his knees.

"No!" Amber yelled indignantly as she tried to break free from her brother's grasp, but she was no match for Dean no matter how hard she tried. She started panicking when she felt him tug her sweat pants down. The next thing she knew, his palm slapped her panty-clad ass. Hard. _Augh!_

"Don't you dare, you fucking asshole!" She screamed, but all she got in response was a volley of hard swats that hurt a lot more than she cared to admit.

"I'd watch the attitude, if I were you," Dean said ominously, as his hand found a rhythm and continuously rained down punishing smacks. This was unimaginable!

Amber used her feet to try and kick him, but she only managed to make Dean trap her legs between his own and continue his task unbothered. She felt her face burn with

embarrassment. This could not be happening. Less than three days ago she was in her home enjoying Ty's company, eating pizza, drinking beer... and now she was getting spanked by her older brother soon after her Nephilim powers had been unbound. The sting steadily intensified and she couldn't stop the gasps of pain from escaping her lips.

"Am I having your full attention now?" Dean asked, his palm rhythmically connecting with her ass.

"Screw you,' came Amber's grunted answer.

Shaking his head, Dean increased the speed and smacked her upper thighs repeatedly until the girl grunted out a pained, _"Stooop!"_

"Am I having your full attention now?" he simply repeated.

 _"Yes!"_ Amber ground out through gritted teeth. Anything, she'd say anything, to make this pain stop!

"You don't lie to us ever again," Dean said in a dangerous tone not letting up the powerful smacks in the slightest.

Amber felt tears forming in her eyes, the burning pain on her ass increasing even more. She squirmed, rocking side to side attempting to free herself from this assault, but Dean had her in a strong grip.

"You don't ever leave without telling me or Sam first," smack, smack…"and getting our permission," the man continued.

His sister's crying had little effect on his resolve as he continued the punishment. He was being hard and he knew it, but the situation called for nothing less. If Sam had ever pulled a stunt like this, he'd be getting the belt on a bare ass. Knowing that it was very likely the girl's first experience with this type of discipline, Dean decided against that, and made the best possible use of his bare hand.

"You don't deliberately put your life in danger," he stressed that sentence with the hardest smacks yet, concentrating most of them on her sit spots. "You don't disrespect me or Sam, you don'[t swear at us or spit at us when you're angry! You're not a three-year-old! You know your words! Use them! Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Amber could not bring herself to talk anymore. She nodded her head, defeated. The only thing she cared about was for this to stop!

Dean, judging by the difference in her physical reactions, and the fiery red color of her skin peeking out from beneath her dark underwear, decided the lesson was learned. The girl let out a sob of relief when her brother's hand finally stopped. She felt him moving it onto her back, rubbing her soothingly.

Unable to move, she just laid there for a while, crying it all out, the awkwardness of her position not even registering. After a minute she felt Dean pulling up her sweatpants and gently helping her up.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, instead, she stared at the floor, tears still escaping her eyes even though her tears had slowed considerably. When she felt her brother closing in, and enveloping her in a hug, she initially tensed up, standing rigid against him. But his soothing smell and warmth soon overpowered her resistance. She leaned on him and sent her last tears to stain his flannel shirt, as her hands snaked back and rubbed her pained rear tentatively. Why was she seeking comfort from the man who'd just beat her?

 _What the actual fuck?_

Dean brought a hand to her head, running it through her brown locks and held her close with the other.

"I hate that it came to this, but don't think for a minute I won't repeat the lesson if I have to. Amber, I won't lose you now that I've found you. Not out of your own careless actions."

Again, the girl only nodded, her head buried against him. Her mind felt numb, all of the anger and chaotic thoughts that had overwhelmed her when Dean had marched her into the room, these seemed to have evaporated, leaving her brain unable to retrieve or process any of them.

Her tears stopped, Dean gently broke the embrace and looked at her tear stained face with an uneasy expression. His worry and fear had sealed him from her cries while he was spanking her, but seeing her like this, her red eyes and tear-stained face now tugged at his heart mercilessly.

Taking her hands in his he looked at her seriously.

"This cannot happen again. If I ever have to punish you for the same reason, trust me when I say I won't be so lenient! Am I understood?"

The whispered "yes", and Amber's quick glance up to meet his eyes, was enough for him.

"C'mon...lay down for a bit," he said as he helped her lay on her bed, covering her with the comforter.

"You need to rest and juice-up."

"Juice-up?"

"Replenish your mojo. I am guessing teleporting here from Canada took you everything you got, since you're new to this," Dean explained.

"Oh," the girl only answered as she felt her eyes closing of their own accord. She felt Dean run a hand through her hair again and then heard him walk out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. Amber fought hard to keep her mind working, but exhaustion soon won over and she drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Sam looked up from the laptop's screen as Dean entered the library. He watched his older brother throw himself in the nearest armchair and scrub his face with both hands. He looked exhausted.

Sam stood and walked silently to the small table that served as a liquor cabinet. Grabbing the crystal decanter, he filled two glasses with bourbon and took one of them to Dean. Taking a small sip of his own glass, Sam kept watching his brother's face.

Dean accepted the glass with a thankful expression, immediately swallowing a generous gulp, grimacing slightly at the burning sensation the amber liquid caused.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

Dean glanced at him once before drily answering, "I was doling out, not receiving, Sammy."

"That's not what I asked, Dean," Sam answered, unfazed.

"No. No, I'm not okay. What the hell are we gonna do? How are we gonna handle this?" Dean asked, looking at his brother, his expression almost desperate.

"We'll keep searching for Lucifer. If we manage to get him out of the picture, Amber's safe," Sam reasoned.

"From him. What about the rest of the world? Demons, angels… They'll each want her to serve their own sick purposes," Dean countered, in an angry tone of inevitable defeat

"We need to focus on the most imminent and dangerous threat. Dean, we know how to do this," Sam reasoned. "You heard what Amber said. It's just like we suspected. Lucifer wants to use her heart to cast every angel out of heaven and go play God. Hell, knowing him, that's probably one third of his agenda... So, we stop him first, then deal with Crowley." Sam was trying to turn this whole catastrophe into manageable goals. He felt ridiculous even attempting this.

"I guess there's not much else we can do, Sammy," Dean commented, tiredly.

"And we need to set up a training regime, teach her to manage her power, to protect herself," Sam added.

"I could help with her Nephilim powers," Cas' voice spoke unexpectedly from within the room...making the Winchesters turn towards him, startled.

"Dude, how many times do we have to go over this?" Sam huffed, annoyed.

"Clear your fucking throat, man," Dean tucked on as he brought his glass to his lips.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **We enjoyed updating this chapter from the original one published here back in early 2019. Now that there's two of us collaborating on this story, and it having benefited so much from our collaboration, we've decided to update the early chapters to give this story a uniform style and** **quality** **.**

 **So... Some questions to those of you following the story since the begining and re-reading this chapter. What do you think? If you remember how this used to read before... ****H** **ow does this new version feel?** **Was it improved?** **Was it made worse? Can you tell?**

 **And to those reading this for the first time... How did you like this Amber-Big Brothers confrontation? Any favorite scene? How did you find Dean's punishment? Fair? Harsh? Lenient? How do you think Amber will feel after this? How do you expect it to affect their dynamic and their relationship? And what do you think will happen next now that Amber's power is unleashed?**

 **LEAVE US A REVIEW and** **tell** **us all about your** **experience** **as a reader of our story. We'd be delighted if you'd answer some or all of our questions, but we'd be more than happy even with a simple short sentence telling us if you're njoying this or not! We love reviews. And we loooove to write things that get** **reviews** **. Hearing from you guys is half the fun!**

 **Sure, we write things** **stories** **that please us... _first and_** ** _foremost_...** **but social proof is very, very special to receive.**

 **Please, make us feel special and write us** **a review** **. We love y'all for your readership.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **~MarionLuth & LauWhisperer**


	6. Emission Control

**Chapter 6**

 **Emission Control**

 **Title Credit** : Title of song Emission Control, by AC/DC (Album: Rock or Bust, 2014)

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

A loud growling of her stomach broke the silence in the room and made Amber glare at her middle in annoyance. Hunger would not be the reason she'd set foot out of room 16. Not even a horde of cockroaches and spiders would serve as a powerful enough motivator for Amber to risk facing either of her brothers. Ever. She'd sneak out late at night for food and water and hide back inside for the duration of the day. Bathroom breaks would be a challenge, but with the bathroom so close to her room even that was feasible. She could totally live like that for several weeks. Easy-fucking-peasy.

Feeling her lower back starting to ache from lying on her right side for half an hour straight, she rolled over onto her back, flat on the mattress. A frustrated groan escaped her lips when she felt her ass still protesting against the light pressure that lying down caused. It was nowhere close to what she'd felt before she fell asleep, or even when she woke up a couple of hours ago, but it was still there. A relentless, embarrassing reminder of what had taken place. Of what she wished she could forever erase from her memory.

Her face scrunched up into an angry pout, she couldn't for the life of her understand why she wasn't raining down hell on everyone inside that damn bunker and making a run for it. She had her powers now. She had a better chance of successfully busting out of this shithole and even survive out there on her own, right? Yet here she was, hiding away and overthinking her lousy luck.

Her eyes traveled to her guitar and her hands ached with an intense desire to strum her frustration away. Yet she didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to herself. She figured she'd be left alone for at least a while longer if Sam and Dean thought she was still asleep.

Getting to her feet, she walked to her desk and leaned against it as her gaze drifted unfocused to the opposite wall. She wondered how her body could feel so awake and strong after the utterly draining day she had. Her close-call at Crowley and Rowena's, running for her life, teleporting, or whatever the hell that was she did, back to the bunker and then the whole Dean shit-show...

Retrieving her notebook from the drawer of her desk, she placed it on the desktop, leaning over it, supporting herself on her forearms. Grabbing a pen from the metallic pencil case, she tapped it's point against the white paper before she dove in, hastily jotting it all down in detail. She had to get everything written out, to ensure she could remember what happened before details started to fade.

The habit she'd formed all those years ago, writing down all important happenings in case she needed to revisit them in the future, had become almost a second nature to her. It was like a reflex. Yet, as soon as her mind attempted to retrieve any of the information of the hours she spent with Crowley and Rowena or the unbinding ritual, she felt her heart pounding and a heat developing behind her eyes. Closing them, she willed herself to calm down and gritted her teeth as she opened them again. Taking in a shaky breath, setting her jaw with a committed expression, she took the pen in her hand again and, ignoring the trembling, she wrote the first couple of sentences on the page. She was no wimp. She could bear this. Fear would never conquer her. After surviving Rowena and Crowley, she had promised herself as much.

A couple minutes later she'd managed to jot down a brief description of the place where she'd been held, describe the area around the small house, as well as the general timeframe of the events after leaving the bunker. Taking in a deep breath, knowing full well that the challenging part had yet to come, she willed her mind to travel to the discussion between the king of Hell and his mother.

Then it happened and she didn't get a chance to react this time. The heat behind her eyes developed instantaneously, and so intensely that she felt them tearing up. She stumbled away from the desk and attempted to right her body from the crouched position she'd retracted into, an ear splitting ringing echoing in her ears. With the intense heat morphing into a painful pressure, Amber brought her hands to clutch her throbbing face. The scream that left her lips barely registered, as her whole body was seemingly engulfed in a heat wave that violently tore away from her and flung itself to the wall right across from where she was standing.

The room trembled with the force of the blast. As the ringing in her ears started subsiding, she could now hear the loud noise of bricks crumbling and falling, that sound of demolition. She blinked several times, then rubbing her eyes to clear them of the tears, looking up disbelievingly at the damaged part of the wall. She'd blown it up.

Seconds later her door burst open and her brothers stormed in, knives in hand, expressions of alarm as they braced for confrontation.

Sam instinctively ran to Amber and placed himself in front of her as he scanned the room for the intruder. Surveying the wall, Dean was the first to catch on, as he lowered his knife. He took in a deep breath of relief which immediately morphed into a coughing fit from the dust that was still roiling in the air around them.

Sam, lowering his weapon, turned worried eyes to his sister.

"Are you alright?"

Amber nodded and cursed inside her head when she felt her face heating up with embarrassment. So much for not drawing attention.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, before adding lamely, "Sorry for the wall…"

"We don't give a crap about the wall. You're sure you're ok? What happened?" Dean asked as he studied the girl intently, still clearing his lungs of the dust.

Amber felt her embarrassment increasing even more as the two men focused all their attention on her. Her hands retreated into her hoodie's pockets, where they balled into fists, and she averted her eyes from them.

"How about we head to the kitchen. I can't breathe in here," Sam suggested, sensing the girl's uneasiness. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and, pulling her to his side, steered her in the direction of the kitchen.

Amber let him guide her out, not seeing any other option at the moment. Her mind raced ahead trying to prepare answers for the questions she knew they'd have, but she couldn't bring herself to focus. She could practically feel her brain pulsing with a multitude of thoughts, the first signs of a migraine, like the smell of rain in the air, predicting a storm on the horizon.

When they entered the kitchen, the youngest Winchester all but collapsed into the nearest chair. The discomfort still caught her by surprise and she managed to school her face. She was unaware that a tiny wince of pain showed on her face with the not-so-gentle contact of her ass with the wooden seat. Her brothers said nothing about this.

Keeping her eyes downcast, she awkwardly watched her brothers from the corner of her eye. Sam joined her, sitting to her right at the table, while Dean remained standing, leaning against the kitchen counter with his hands in his pockets. A few silent seconds passed before the oldest Winchester turned his back to his siblings and opened the nearest cabinet, retrieving three mugs. He made quick work of filling them with freshly brewed coffee that he'd started a few minutes before the explosion. After handing a cup to Sam, and one to Amber, he grabbed his own and joined them at the table.

Seeing Amber reluctantly sipping some of the steaming black liquid, Dean cleared his throat. "You alright?" he asked a bit awkwardly. Her silent nod did little to reassure him and he pressed on.

"Slept well?"

Amber nodded, yet again and hid her face in her mug for a second sip.

"No nightmares?" Sam tried, desperate for the girl to start opening up a bit and for the ice to break. He wasn't sure how much of her experience had settled in and registered with her yet, but he knew his sister had gathered nightmare material that would keep her up at night. Possibly for months.

A shake of her head this time.

"Look, kid, you don't have to have Sam-level sharing, but we're gonna need a bit more than head movements. What happened? Why did you blow up the wall?" Dean finally asked.

Amber's eyes turned to look at him, slightly narrowed. He made it sound like she'd deliberately blasted the wall.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Good to know. A second escaping act did cross my mind," Dean quipped, earning an eye roll from Amber and a pissed glare from Sam.

"I mean, what caused it?" he asked impatiently, leaning forward on the table, green eyes fixed on his sister.

Amber reluctantly glanced up at her brothers, not sure if she wanted to answer. Their intense gaze and serious expression told her she didn't stand much of a chance of avoiding the answer.

"Just uh…a flashback, I guess," she answered quietly, lacing her fingers around the warm mug, craving the comforting feeling of its heat.

"With your powers so new, blowing up crap when you're stressed goes with the territory," Dean commented.

"You don't have to feel bad about it. After what you went through at those fuckers' hands…"

"Cas has offered to help you learn how to control your powers," Sam brought up, seeing Amber tensing up at Dean's words.

"Cas?" Amber asked her face scrunching up in an indignant expression.

"Yeah… Dark hair, trenchcoat, lives here. Happens to be an angel," the oldest brother answered in a snarky tone.

"He's not your enemy, Amb. He doesn't want to harm you. He just wants to help," Sam chimed in, his tone even.

"Ah huh. Sure. If you say so," the girl grumbled and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Look, we get it's not the ideal situation. You have your trust issues after hiding all these years. We've spent minimal time together… It's completely understandable that you feel a bit cornered and uneasy. However, we don't have the luxury of time. We can't exactly ease into this. You need to be trained as soon as possible so that you're as safe as possible. And the only one we trust, and has experience with grace and angelic powers, that's Cas," Sam reasoned.

Amber glanced at him with a thoughtful expression as she pondered his words. She didn't like it, but she didn't disagree with Sam. After this morning's fiasco, it was abundantly clear to her that she couldn't truly trust anyone outside of that bunker to help her in any manner. Even though she'd never admit it, Dean's displeasure, and her own guilt and fear over what she'd set in motion, made her realize this completely. The prospect of working with an angel was not even a tiny bit appealing. In fact, every fiber in her body screamed at her not to go through with it. But she didn't see any other option.

"Fine," she nodded.

"Really?" Dean asked, surprised. "Just like that?"

"Dean! What the hell, man?" Sam groaned, shooting his brother an exasperated glare.

Amber turned to face the oldest Winchester with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah, really. But…"

"Ha! Knew it!" Dean interrupted, with a smirk.

Sam brought a hand to rub his forehead and took in a couple of deep breaths as he turned his gaze to their sister.

"Go ahead, Amber. What did you wanna say?"

Hiding her slight amusement, and using as neutral a tone as she could manage, she immediately answered, "I want you two to train me as a hunter as well."

Sam exchanged a glance with Dean before locking eyes with Amber again.

"You wanna be a hunter?"

"Not really, no. At least, I don't think I do. But as it seems I'm a prized collectible for so many creatures out there, I think that adding a few hunting skills wouldn't be harmful," she explained, eyeing the two men expectantly, her head slightly canted to the side.

Dean watched her for a few seconds before nodding.

"We think so, too. We talked about this and decided it would be best to train you," he finally answered in an even tone.

A still silence followed his words, as Amber's face hardened. Her fingers tightened against her coffee mug and her lips pursed into a thin line. Blinking a couple of times she slowly repeated, "Oh, you talked about it earlier?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed and his face grew confused.

"Yeah. That's what I just said," he answered before exchanging a glance with an equally confused Sam.

"You talked about this and decided for me? About something that I have to do?" Amber spat back in an angry tone.

"Uh, what just happened here? You said you wanted to be trained and we agreed! You realize we agreed, right?" Dean countered, his eyebrows knitting together.

"No, Dean! We didn't agree. You decided for me. Not even bothering to fucking ask me first," was Amber's resentful response, as she shot to her feet.

"You don't get to decide about my life! I get to decide!"

"Ok, guys, you both need to calm down..." Sam tried to intervene, raising his hands placatingly, as he watched Dean rising to his feet, too, his face just as angry as their sister's.

"We get to decide whatever the hell we think is necessary when it comes to your protection and safety," Dean countered, getting angry.

"Oh, the hell you do! You know what, scratch that. I don't wanna train. In fact, I refuse to," Amber shot back immediately and turned to leave the room, but Dean effectively blocked her exit.

"You are dangerously close to getting your ass handed to you for the second time today," he barked as he crossed his hands over his chest.

Amber opened her mouth to retort, but no words managed to come out. Fuming she groaned in exasperation and turned to look at Sam, who rose to his feet as well.

"Are you both done?" Sam asked in a tight tone.

When Dean and Amber started talking angrily at the same time, Sam slammed both his hands loudly on the table effectively making both of his siblings jump, surprised.

"Enough! Sit! Both of you," he ordered in an authoritative tone Dean had never heard coming out of his little brother.

Not having any context for this, Amber felt compelled to listen even as she and Dean exchanged angry glares. Both of them relinquished control over this fight, slumping into their seats, huffing.

"This is ridiculous," Sam said in a scolding tone. He turned to Amber as he continued.

"We are trying to help you, not push you around. We agreed to something you yourself wanted, so throwing a fit about it like a spoiled three-year-old is not the way to go about it! You were asleep and I discussed with Dean about a possible course of action! Don't pretend we signed you off to something terrible without even asking your opinion. That's exactly what this discussion was about, to see what your thoughts were on all these and how we could proceed!"

Amber felt her anger dissipate at her brother's words. Feeling her cheeks flush lightly she quickly nodded and lowered her eyes, not sure if answering anything right now would be a good idea. This wasn't a side of Sam she'd seen before.

Sam turned his gaze to Dean, "And you! You're 37 years old for crying out loud! Start behaving accordingly. She's a teenager. What's your excuse?"

Dean huffed his annoyance, but also refrained from answering.

"We can't keep bumping heads like this over every little thing. You two need to get a grip on that annoyingly-similar temper of yours and stop arguing over everything. Especially over things we all agree on," Sam continued more calmly now that he had their attention.

"Fine," Amber said in a quiet voice, stealing a glance at Dean.

"Yeah, Sammy, Fine," Dean conceded gruffly.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna go get some food, cause it's late and we all need to eat. I want you two to sit down and work out a schedule for the training. Together. Nice and calm. Can you both behave your age and manage this till I get back?"

Amber and Dean exchanged a look before they both nodded.

Sam, an exasperated expression still plastered on his face, turned on his heel without any further words and headed out of the kitchen. As soon as the sound of his steps faded, Dean glanced at Amber for a second before mimicking Sam's last words, tauntingly.

When Amber couldn't hide her amused snort, he offered her a small smile and got to his feet.

"I'm gonna grab some paper and pens. We'd better get this done before Samantha gets her panties in a bunch."

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

A loud yell of "Fuck!" was Cas' only warning before the vast energy blast shook the ground of the room where he and Amber stood in. He glanced at the wall which had received the hit, relieved to see only some minor cracks.

"It's that exact point which you need to…."

"I know...learn to recognize and use my breath to hold it in…. Blah blah blah. Yeah, Cas, I know! You've told me, like, all ten times I failed to do it," Amber cut him off in an exasperated tone.

"How about telling me how to fucking do that for a change?"

The dark-haired angel regarded her evenly as he patiently repeated himself, "I told you, to every one of us it's different. You need to find a way to channel the energy. To use it. To ride it. But to get there you first need to be aware of when it starts stirring inside you."

"Yeah, I remember that, too! The problem is I don't have the time to react, 'cause as soon as I feel it stirring, it's already out of me and slamming whatever it finds in its wake," Amber answered back angrily.

Amber groaned in frustration as she brought her hands up to tighten her high ponytail, pacing around the empty room for a few seconds, letting her frustrated thoughts work their way through her body and mind.

"There's no point in this, absolutely none. We've been at it for three days now with zero progress…"

"Progress needs time and effort. Yesterday you couldn't recognize when the blasts were coming. Today I hear you groaning or cursing a few seconds before they go off, so you're definitely starting to synchronize with your grace. Have you been meditating as Sam showed you?"

Amber rolled her eyes at that and turned to face the angel with arms crossing over her chest.

"What does that new age bullshit have to do with anything? I don't see any use for it beyond boring me into a stupor. If I wanted to stare into space for twenty minutes, I'd go take a crap. But wait! I don't need to look into space while taking a crap either, 'cause there are cell phones and internet, so there goes yet another stupid use of meditation!"

Castiel's gaze moved heavenly for a few seconds, gathering his patience before answering.

"Just like Sam said, it will help you be more aware of what is happening inside you. It will help recognize the signals and it will improve your control."

Fists clenching, the girl shook her head and turned her back to the angel.

"We're done for today. I'm beat," she declared over her shoulder as she walked purposefully out of the training room.

Entering your room, slamming the door behind her, she threw herself on the bed and reached for her cell phone that was lying on her nightstand. She checked the time and groaned frustrated that it was still early in the day. With Sam and Dean away on a hunt for the last two days, spending her days cooped up in the bunker with Castiel overseeing her grace training, was driving her crazy.

Eyeing the phone she sat up on the bed and unlocked it. Her fingers tapped at the screen pulling up her contact list and she scrolled down till she found Sam's number. After a few seconds hesitation, she pressed on it and brought the phone to her ear.

"Amber?"

"Dean?" she asked, confused. "I thought I called Sam."

"You did. He can't talk right now. Everything ok?"

"Yeah… Just… I need to get out of here. For just a bit. Just half an hour or something," Amber said, trying hard to keep her voice steady. All of the tension and exasperation of the days that had passed was beginning to get to her.

"Amber, you know that can't happen. I wish it could, kid, I really do."

Amber would swear she could spot sincerity in her oldest brother's tone and, maybe, even a hint of understanding. This was a first.

"What if Cas came with? I'm THAT desperate," she suggested, her voice hushed in this confession.

"No, not without us there. Look, we'll close this case in a matter of hours. We'll be back before morning. I promise we'll take you out for a car ride. How does that sound? You'll even get to pick the music."

Sighing, the girl nodded even though she knew Dean could not see her.

"Yeah, ok. Let's do that."

"How did training go?"

"Like shit," she snapped out, her tone tired and frustrated.

"You're listening to Cas?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm listening to Cas," she answered rolling her eyes. "The problem is what he says doesn't seem to help any. I still can't control the power bursts, let alone invoke them and use them at will."

"It'll come to you. You've been at it for only a few days. Take a break for today. Check out the demon notes Sam prepared for you."

"Yeah, sure," the girl answered, noncommittally.

"Do you want me to have Sam call you back?"

"No. I called to ask to go out. I just figured I had a better chance of getting a yes from him," Amber answered sincerely. As her eyes traveled to stare at the ceiling.

"Good thinking, kid," Dean chuckled. "So, we'll see you tomorrow. Don't torture Cas too much, ok?"

"Sure, take all my fun away, why don't you?" the girl answered her lips forming a small smile.

"Amber…"

At the warning tone, she shook her head.

"Fine, I won't torture him too much," she mumbled. After a small pause, she added, "Hey, Dean?"

"Shoot."

"How come you're so nice to me over the phone, but such a jerk when you're here?"

"Right back at ya, kid."

Snorting a small laugh at his answer, she shook her head. "Bye, jerk."

"Tomorrow, pain."

Ending the call, Amber stared up at the ceiling for a few more seconds before glancing at her phone yet again. Her thoughts traveled to Ty and her fingers itched to call him. Her brothers had advised her not to, but the urge right now was overwhelming. It wasn't like they'd forbid her to call him. It was more of a strong recommendation in case he was being watched or worried to the point of starting looking for her, which could potentially cause them problems.

Deciding that, between disobeying their orders on going out, calling her friend was much preferable she quickly called Ty and brought the phone back to her ear with a trembling hand.

The voice that exploded from the other line after a few seconds made her wince and pull the phone away from her ear.

"Where the FUCK are you?!"

"Hey yourself, Ty," she answered, smiling widely at hearing his voice.

"What the actual fuck, dude? Are you ok? Where are you? I drove by our house the other night and it was torn apart!"

"I'm fine. I'm with my brothers. I had to leave town, Ty. It wasn't safe for me," she informed him as she stood up from her bed and started pacing slowly around the room.

"Where are you?" Ty frantically repeated.

"Can't tell you that. But I am safe, so stop the drama, already!"

"Why didn't you call earlier? I was losing my shit, searching all around town..."

"Yeah, sorry about that. To be honest I shouldn't be calling you even now. It's kinda risky. But I needed to hear your voice real bad, so to hell with that," she answered truthfully.

"I wanna see you, Amb… How do I know, like, you're not speaking with a gun pointed on your head right now? Hey, listen, If you need me to go to the cops say something irrelevant… Uh, say 'yo Ty'!"

"Ty, I don't have a gun pointed on my head. And for fuck's sake stay away from the cops. If anyone we know asks about me you say I just disappeared and you haven't heard from me, Ok? I promise I'll explain everything when it's safe to do so."

"Amb…"

"Ty, shut up! I'm fine, ok?"

"Then meet with me!"

"I can't right now."

"Ok, not right now. Say, tomorrow."

"No, not tomorrow and not in the near future. But I promise I'll let you know when it's safe. Plus, we're miles and miles away. It will need some arranging to meet somewhere."

"Say the word and I'll buy a ticket to fly to whatever state you're hiding in."

"I will when the timing is right. I promise. How are you? And your folks? Everything alright around the neighborhood?"

"Yeah, 'xept your house…"

"Tell me more about that."

"It was like the FBI wrecked the place...tore it apart...you know? Everything was turned upside down and inside out…"

"Ok. Just stay away from there. Don't visit again. Ty, I mean it!"

"I didn't plan to. Somebody broke into our house, too, the night you disappeared. But they didn't take anything. Other than some freakish blood stains in my room, everything was like nobody was ever there."

"I'm glad you're all ok," Amber said, relieved. If anything happened to her best friend, or his family because of her, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"I need to hang up, Ty. Don't call me, ok? I'll call you whenever I can. And don't worry about me. I'm in good hands."

" 'K. Don't disappear, though. Try to call at least once a week or something. I'm freaking out as it is… I miss you, Amb."

"I miss you, too Ty. We'll talk again, soon. Bye," Amber quickly ended the call and hung up, her eyes glossed over with tears. The longing she felt for this friendly voice belonged to this first period of her life where she felt safe and settled. It felt so long ago, and yet it had been less than four weeks.

Her breath quickened and she felt the now familiar sensation of her power surfacing. Closing her eyes she groaned loudly and concentrated on keeping it in. Clenching her stomach muscles, and balling her fists, she inhaled deeply managing to keep it contained within, just short of exploding. Daring to open her eyes, she moved briskly into the hallway and all but ran back to the training room. It was empty. As soon as she stepped inside, she let out the breath she was holding in and, with it, the pulsing energy burst exploded out of the confines of her body. The familiar shaking of the room brought a large smile to her face. She'd done it. She'd controlled it! A triumphant fist bump in the air was her celebration of this milestone.

"Amber?" Castiel's alarmed voice sounded next before he appeared at the room's door frame.

"I did it!" the girl said enthusiastically. "I managed to keep it in long enough to come here from my room! I felt it coming and I managed to keep it in!"

Castiel smiled broadly at that, "See? That's progress! What brought it out?"

"What d'ya mean?" the girl asked, confused.

"Do you remember what you were feeling or thinking when the blast was triggered?"

"I was missing my friend, Ty. So, sad, I guess? Why? Is that relevant?" Amber asked, deciding it wouldn't be wise admitting she had actually talked to Ty.

"I suspect that certain emotions cause more violent bursts while others initiate milder ones. For example, when you are frustrated and stressed you don't manage to control the bursts at all. Now that it was brought on by sadness, as you claim, you did this. So, maybe we could work with invoking similar feelings in order for you to increase control and gradually move back to the more challenging situations," the angel said leaning on the doorframe and looking at her wearily.

Everything he had advised or proposed, up to this moment, had fallen on deaf ears with the girl. He really hoped he'd manage to get her to agree to this one without the brothers having to make her do it.

Amber thought his words over for a bit before slowly nodding. "That kind of makes sense."

Castiel's shocked expression made her smirk slightly. "See? When you say something actually useful I am open to it…"

"Would you like to give this a try right now?"

Cas' expression was open and questioning. He'd fought her every step of the way, and this appeared to be an opportunity for her to willingly increase her own strength and capacities without constant pushing.

"Yeah. Let's do it," she answered decisively.

"Try sitting down this time. And place the palms of your hands flat against the floor," Castiel instructed, hoping her agreeable moment hadn't passed yet.

"Why?"

"Because being in contact with the earth might help you channel more control. Just give it a couple of tries, see if it helps," Cas said as he walked closer to her pushing his hands in his pockets.

Amber regarded him silently before nodding. She sat down reluctantly, folding her legs beneath her and tried to persuade herself this was in no way, shape, or form similar to meditating. Placing her palms on the cold stone floor, its coolness against her skin felt almost comforting. She did feel a connection deep into the earth that she hadn't perceived before. Interesting. She took in a couple of deep breaths and brought her mind back to the sound of Ty's voice and face. She invoked the feeling of missing him. When her eyes peeled open again they were no longer green, but golden.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

After inserting the card in the hotel room's door slot, the tall slim man slowly walked inside the modern and luxurious interior. The wrinkled eyes glanced around the space that was hosting him for the last few days, while he and his band were recording a new album and performing a few shows in nearby towns. Getting out of his leather jacket, he sighed at the still silence. Exhausted, he walked towards the his palms on the sink, supporting his crouched figure for a minute, he inspected his own reflection in the mirror. He grimaced at the sight of his face. His wrinkles were deeper than before he lost his Jen. His skin was grey and lifeless, his hair greyed and looked like straw.

Staring at this ghostly specter of his old self, he used one hand to turn the faucet on and let the cool water run through his fingers. This cool wetness felt grounding; good. Closing his eyes, he leaned closer to the sink and splashed water onto his face. When he straightened up, opening his eyes again, his pupils enlarged and he screamed in pure horror as he saw himself covered with blood.

In horror, his eyes traveled to the sink's faucet, where instead of water, the tap was running a thick stream of blood into the basin. Stumbling backwards in shock, he ran from the bathroom panting. Outside of the bathroom, leaning against its door frame trying to catch his breath, his eyes were wide, the whites of his eye showing all around the darker globe of his iris. He looked unhinged. He remained leaning against the doorframe for some time gathering his thoughts and courage. Hesitantly, he walked back inside, his reflection in the mirror stared back at him, clean as ever, while clear water was running in the sink, no sign of blood anywhere. What was happening? Was he having a psychotic break?

The man checked his hands, and his reflection, again and again, eyes round with disbelief. He wondered if he had started losing his mind. Glancing around the room again, he gulped with difficulty when the lights started to flicker and thunder rumbled. He felt the room shake. It wasn't a stormy night. Hell, it wasn't even a rainy night. At least not till five minutes ago. Trying hard to calm himself down, he walked to the living room area of his suite, looking around him fearfully. Just then, the previously turned-off TV sparked to life and loud white noise filled the room, and his fear escalated to panic.

"Vince…"

At the otherworldly voice calling his name, he ran to the room's phone, panicky and uncoordinated, desperately tried to call the front desk. Nothing could be heard from the other line. It was dead. Throwing the phone angrily at the opposite wall, he searched around the room for a way to save himself. His shallow, rapid panting obvious, he was beyond freaked out. He watched as the many framed photos of his Jennifer, prominently placed at various spots of the living room, started flying off their shelves, hovering around him. Screaming, the man backtracked to the suite's bedroom, closing it behind him and locking the door.

"Vince!"

This time the voice, which was calling out his name, sounded familiar. He glanced around him, eyes terrified. As he turned around, his back pressing against the door, his face broke apart into horror and grief upon seeing Jen standing in front of him, beautiful as ever, looking at him longingly.

"Vince," she called again, her voice sweet breathy.

"Jen?" he whispered back, trembling as he watched her walking closer, a big smile lighting up her face.

"Yes, Vince, it's me…"

"But... But how? Wh...Why?" he stuttered, in a hushed tone. His brain couldn't keep up with what was happening, but his heart was ready to explode as he saw the love of his life standing right in front of him. But Jen was dead. Dead!

"I needed to see you. To apologize. I'm sorry, Vince. So sorry, baby," she said as she came even closer to him, her eyes glossing over. "Taking my life like that… That was selfish," she added.

"All these years… having to live with myself, knowing how I treated you," Vince sobbed brokenly.

"At the time it felt right. I wanted nothing more than to hurt you the way you had hurt me all those times you left me, Vince…"

"All I want… is you, Jen," Vince strangled out through his racked breathing.

Smiling warmly, she answered, "And that can happen, baby. You and me, together!"

Vince gasped as she gently laid her hands on his shoulders and her face coming very close to his own. Her smell was there; her flesh was real. How could this be happening?

"Are you a ghost?" He whispered.

Chuckling, she shook her head.

"No, baby, I'm an angel," she said sweetly.

"But, angels aren't real, Jen."

"Oh, they are, babe. So very real. And so very powerful," she said and ran her hands through his hair tenderly.

"I can take away all of your pain, Vince; bring you peace. And all you need to do is one tiny thing…"

Eyes closing at her touch the man whispered longingly, "What do I need to do?"

"Will you invite me in?" she breathed, palms holding both sides of his face comfortingly.

Sobbing, he choked out, "Yes," and the blonde figure's eyes flashed red and she leaned in for a kiss. When their lips touched a blinding light engulfed the whole room.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

Amber woke up the next morning earlier than she'd liked. After taking a shower and getting ready for the day, she realized that while her brothers had probably returned, they would most likely still be asleep. Grabbing her phone she spotted an email notification and promptly opened it. Her brows frowned. She didn't recognize the name of the sender. After glancing at the thumbnail image attached, and reading the short text, she smiled shaking her head.

'Hey, dude! Seems VV is on a grand tour. Haven't heard from you in a while, but thought you might find this interesting. Don't be a stranger'.

That was Ty, sending from an encrypted email account apparently. The two of them had an obsession with Vince Vicente. They had the time of their lives at one of his concerts last year and they had vowed to attend one of his shows together at least once a year, no matter what. The poster conveniently listed all of the cities the man would be performing at and made her smile excitedly. There were at least three towns close enough to drive to. Ty had the means to obtain the tickets to fly anywhere he wanted.

Locking the phone, and throwing it on the bed, she all but skipped out of the room. She headed for the kitchen, her mind racing on how she could possibly persuade her brothers to let her see her friend. Making a pot of coffee first, she opened the fridge and took out a carton of eggs and a pound of bacon. The coffee pot was already half made, when she started cooking a generous amount of bacon in the skillet.

"Morning, kid."

Turning back at the sound of Dean's voice, Amber offered a small smile.

"Morning. Have a sit. Coffee's almost done," she said before turning back to stirring the scrambled eggs in the pan.

Dean eyed her, surprised as he moved close to her to take two mugs out of the cupboard.

"I'm in no way complaining, but why are you making breakfast?" he asked, suspiciously.

Raising an eyebrow the girl retorted, " 'Cause we need to eat?"

"Aha… Right."

"What? I thought it'd be nice for the two of you to find something home-cooked after three days of diner food."

Dean only hummed in response and took a sip from his coffee.

Amber glanced at him sideways as she took the pan off the fire and turned off the burner.

"You don't buy that, do you?" She promptly asked, reaching for a platter.

"Nope," Dean promptly shook his head and moved to sit at the. He noticed the table was already set; plates, forks, knives, napkins, coffee mugs. This never happened.

"So, shoot. What's this really about?"

"What do you mean, 'What's this really about?'" Sam asked, pleasantly as he entered the room. "It smells great, Amb," he added, smiling warmly at his sister.

Amber chewed on her cheek for a second before placing the platter on the table, "Just dig in. How was the hunt?"

"Ghost case. Pretty basic stuff," Dean answered, loading his plate with bacon and a huge scoop of scrambled eggs.

"Salt and burn?" Amber asked, smirking as she sat on one of the chairs, holding her cup of coffee.

"Someone did their homework," Sam commented approvingly before swallowing a generous bite of his own filled plate.

"And managed to control a couple of blasts," the girl mentioned with a proud smile.

"For real?" Dean asked, surprised. Their phone call from the previous day came to mind.

"Yep. Shortly after we spoke," Amber confirmed.

"Yes, she made great progress," sounded Cas' voice making all three Winchesters turn to look at him entering the kitchen.

"Great job, Amb," Sam praised.

"Cas, do you want a plate?" Amber asked, trying her best to sound nice to the angel. If she ever wanted to score brownie points with her brothers, this was now. And the angel's presence could prove useful for once.

Dean and Sam turned to look at her with stunned looks which she ignored. S VV and Ty, VV and Ty, she kept chanting in her mind.

"No. Angels don't really need to eat, Amber," Cas answered looking a bit surprised at the absence of sarcasm and general annoyance his presence usually brought to the girl.

Her brows knitting, she asked, "Angels don't need to eat? Then why do I need to eat?"

" 'Cause you're a human-angel hybrid," Dean answered with his mouth full, making Sam scrunch his face up in disgust.

Amber nodded her understanding and took a sip of coffee while trying to find what would be the best way to ask her brothers what she wanted. Castiel beat her to it.

"Sam, Dean, I know you just got back, but there is something we might need to investigate," the angel said, forlornly.

Amber looked at the angel bewildered and watched her brothers lowering their forks.

"What?" Dean prompted, impatiently.

"Could be nothing, but there were a couple of mentions about a red-eyed man causing some trouble in a few bars late last night."

"Where?" Sam asked, his face growing grim.

"St. Louis."

"Looks like we're back on the road, then" Dean sighed.

"What? No! But you just came back," Amber complained, eyes darting between her brothers.

"Amber, this isn't something we can let slide. Especially now. If there's even the slightest chance that it's really Lucifer…"

"But what can you do even if it is him? It's not like you can kill him," the girl argued exasperatedly.

"Look, there's no need to worry we'll find a way to tackle him, if it comes to that. It won't be the first time," Sam reassured.

Amber slumped in her seat at his words, closing her eyes briefly.

"How far is St. Louis from here? Can I at least come with? I can't take another day locked up here!"

"Are you seriously asking that? Of course, you're not coming, not with Lucifer possibly there," Dean immediately shot down.

"Dean, I don't give a crap about Lucifer!" Amber snapped. Her words weren't entirely truthful, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not at this point. She didn't see any point in surviving him if it meant spending her foreseeable future locked up in this concrete cage.

"I can't take another day cooped up in this place. I just can't! You promised we'd drive somewhere once you'd come back, I even found a couple of places we could visit…"

"Amber, I'm sorry, but getting you fresh air will just have to wait. We'll check this lead out and we'll do something when we get back. You keep working on controlling your powers with Cas while we're away…"

"To hell with that," Amber angrily yelled as she shot to her feet.

Sam, calling her name, had little effect on her escalating temper. Her eyes flashing golden, she raised her hand and, without even realizing what or how she was doing it, she released a small energy blast against the opposite wall. Plates and cooking utensils scattered loudly around the room.

"How do you like that control?" she spat at Dean, furiously exited the kitchen, slamming her door loudly behind her and heading toward her room. Back in the kitchen, the brothers were left in shocked silence while Castiel appeared deep in thought.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked, turning to Sam. "She was merrily cooking minutes ago and then she goes all Nephilim on us for leaving?"

"Cut her some slack, Dean. She's trying hard to make this work. She's locked in here without us, we tell her we're leaving again, and she has to spend who knows how many more days locked up in here alone…"

"She's not alone," Dean argued.

"No, but she's not exactly friendly with me, Dean," Castiel intervened.

"She managed to use her powers at will, though, right?" Sam mentioned a hopeful smile on his face. "I mean she might be pissed at us, but that was some serious progress from where we left her."

"It really is," Castiel commented seriously.

"What's with the long face then?" Dean asked, noticing the angel's expression.

Castiel shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that it seemed a bit out of the blue. Yesterday she managed to keep the bursts from erupting for some time and then today she manages to channel effectively channel a burst while so angry? It's great progress. Just… Kind of too great," the angel said, thoughtfully.

"But that's a good thing, right?" Dean reasoned.

"Yes. I guess it is. I'll see if I'll get her to work a bit more with me later today after you leave," Castiel nodded.

"Oh, she will," Dean said emphatically and rose to his feet purposefully.

"Dean, no! Not a chance. Sit. You're not gonna bust her for this. She has every right to get angry," Sam intervened, rising to his feet.

"Yes, but she has no right to behave like that because she's angry, Sammy," Dean countered seriously.

"I know and she knows this, too. But you can't expect her to control herself as well as an average adult person, not at this point anyway. She's a teenager and her powers just woke up. She needs time to adjust. Let me talk to her," Sam offered.

After brief consideration the oldest Winchester nodded. "Fine. Go talk to her. I'll go pack."

Her fingers ached against the tabs, but she kept pressing down even harder as her right hand strummed the guitar strings with speed and precision. When the knock on her door sounded she ignored it and kept her focus on the instrument in her hands. She caught Sam's tall figure entering from the corner of her eyes and refused to make eye contact. She knew she was being overly dramatic about this. Her logic told her that she could grit her teeth and handle a couple of more days in the bunker, but her temper was running high and beyond listening to any kind of reason ...and her emotions were literally all over the place. She felt tired and angry and all she wanted was to leave this place and stop thinking of evil archangels and demons wanting her dead. All she wanted was to escape for a few hours. Was too much to ask?

Sam sat on the bed and reached to gently clasp his hands on the guitar. Amber glared at him as she kept her own grasp on the instrument but her strength was no match to Sam's. He easily tugged it away and carefully placed it next to him.

Turning to the now scowling girl he cleared his throat. "I know this sucks…"

"Oh, you do?" Amber cut him sarcastically. " 'Cause here I was thinking you're just off to a second road trip, while I am locked inside this bottomless pit…"

"Don't, Amber," Sam interrupted her with a hint of sternness in his tone. "You know very well what kind of road trip we had and the kind that awaits us. I do understand how much this sucks for you. That doesn't change the fact there is nothing we can do about it. You have a target on your back and being away from this bunker is too risky. It sucks, but that's the way it is. I know you were looking forward to a change of scenery, but you're still gonna get it once we're back."

Amber scoffed and shook her head, "Whatever you say, Sam. Are we done?"

Sam's expression hardened slightly, but he managed to keep his tone even.

"No, we're not done, actually. You can keep scowling all you want, but when Cas calls you to train we expect you to listen and train with him. No excuses. This is far more important than your stubbornness and your displeasure with our current situation. This is about your survival. You keep training, you continue studying the notes I've given you and, depending on how diligently you work while we're away, we'll discuss our options for that outing when we're back."

Bringing up her eyes to meet him she asked, "What if I told you there's a certain concert I wanna go to? It's a five-hour drive, but it will be worth it. You'll enjoy it, I'll enjoy it, we'll make a day trip out of it."

Sam mulled her words over. "Where?"

"Denver. In four days."

"That could actually happen. We'll hopefully be back by then," Sam said hoping with all his might he'd be able to get Dean to agree to this.

"Make sure you are back by then," she answered, curtly.

Sighing Sam patted her knee, even though he'd much rather hug her goodbye and got up to leave the room. Right before he closed the door he heard her quiet, "Be safe."

"We will, Amb. Be good."

Amber glanced at the closed door and her jaw set decisively as she immediately grabbed hold of her phone. Using encrypted email, she quickly typed a short text before sending it to Ty. 'VV at Denver sounds cool. But you'd need to fly there. Would you?'

Setting the phone back down she glanced at the ceiling and hoped Ty would take the hint and book his tickets. She'd give her brothers the chance to do this their way. If they weren't back by then, or if they refused to take her, she'd just have to find a way to go alone and she couldn't care less what they thought about it.

Hand shooting forward and releasing a golden beam of light, Amber watched, smiling, as her target-mannequin lit up into flames and flew to the opposite wall.

Castiel watched from behind her as she let out a second blast to the next target this time causing it to crumble into pieces. He managed to hide his rather forlorn expression when Amber glanced back at him.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

"Good job," he commented as the girl marveled at her handiwork. "Great work, Amber. If your targets today were real demons you'd have easily killed them. You're really applying yourself and it shows. It's astonishing what you've managed to accomplish in only two days."

"Yeah, well, being even more pissed at you guys apparently helps," the girl quipped.

"Maybe with the intensity of your energy, but definitely not with the control. And you've only lost control a couple of times up till now," he replied evenly, unphased.

"Yeah, but the one I had yesterday in the war room was kind of intense. I hope the documents in those drawers weren't too important," she mentioned. Even though inwardly she hoped they were and that it would cause at least some trouble for her brothers when they dragged their miserable asses back. It was their fault anyway.

They had informed Cas, as she refused to talk to them, that they'd found some strong leads and would probably need at least one more day before coming back. When Cas told Amber about this additional delay, she felt her full-on exasperation returning and turning into raw anger. It was then that she hadn't managed to contain a strong energy burst and it caused quite some damage in the war room.

Castiel's voice brought her out of her reflection on the previous day's incident.

"Enough for today. You've been at it for more than three hours. We'll continue tomorrow."

Amber didn't need to be told twice, and she hurried briskly from the room, leaving the angel looking after her, lost in his own thoughts. Then his phone rang. Castiel, reaching into his pocket, and taking out his phone, saw that it was one of the brothers.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Cas. Change of plans. Again. The fucker left town, so we're heading to Denver as we speak. How are things over there?"

"Strange," Cas answered, laconically.

"What's up?"

"It's Amber. I'm beginning to think there is something with her powers that is not quite right," he said seriously.

"'Not right' how?" was Dean's worried voice, his tone dropping in pitch as it did when met with difficulty.

"She shouldn't be this strong. Not even the offspring of an archangel would be expected to be this strong after so little time with her powers. She's controlling it well for the most part, but the intensity of her power honestly scares me. I mean, if she's as strong as she is now, I can't imagine what she'll be able to do when she's fully synced with her grace and has full access to her abilities."

"What are you saying? She might go Darth Vader or something?" Dean asked in a tight voice.

"What?" Cas responded to this, entirely perplexed.

"She might become evil?"

"No, that's not my concern. Power alone cannot make anyone evil. I just fear what could happen if…."

"That won't happen. We'll kill the fucking beast before he even realizes what she's capable of."

"I hope so. Good news is she's getting stronger and stronger every single day."

"Good to hear. Tell her we said hi. Call if anything comes up."

"Sure. Bye, Dean."

Amber poked at her food as she stole a glance at Cas.

"Did they call again?"

Silence prevailed as Amber sat in front of her food. She'd been sitting at the table, picking at her canned pork and beans. Normally, she didn't mind this quick meal, but her appetite just wasn't there. Castiel looked at her warily, but remained silent.

"I won't lose my shit, don't worry. I just want to know they're ok. They said they'd probably be heading back by tomorrow, right?"

Observing her emotional distance from disappointment, Cas knew she'd be upset when he informed her their newest ETA.

"They won't. They'll need another day or two, I'm afraid," the angel answered, his eyes scanning the girl for any signs of anger, but spotted none.

"Thought so," Amber mumbled, mostly to herself. Great disappointment made her heart feel like it was imploding. Trying to hide this deep sense of betrayal and disappointment that was bubbling up inside of her, Amber clamped down on her facial expression. The effect left her looking devoid of life. She knew she would scream and cry if she hadn't had her backup plan. Best to get out of here.

Pushing herself away from the table, she stood to her feet. She emptied the remainder of her meal in the trash, scraping the beans into the garbage, feeling the dripping glop of this mushy meal sounded exactly like her heart felt. She turned to start washing up the dishes left in the sink. She felt the angel's eyes fixed on her, but managed to ignore him. Her mind raced to the details of her plan for tomorrow. Focusing all her energy to where she would be in 24 hours, she smiled to herself. After finishing with the cleaning up she walked out of the kitchen and headed to her room. Once in the hallway, away from Cas' eyes, she began humming the rhythm of her favorite Vince's song. The one he had written in memory of the love of his life, when she committed suicide a few years ago. Heading to bed, laying under the covers of her bed, unlike the last few days, she found herself falling asleep effortlessly.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

 **What a predicament for both Amber and the Winchesters. Castiel is caught in the middle, isn't he?**

 **So... Did you enjoy this chapter? Yes, No, Sort of? What did you specifically notice, good or bad, about Amber's power and her reaction to her brothers? Do you think Amber will pull this off or will she get caught trying to?**

 **PLEASE...Will you leave us a review? Answer our questions or simply let us know how you're liking our work!**

 **We love all of our fans and we'd love, love, love to hear from you. Show us with your words.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **~MarionLuth & LauWhisperer**


	7. Full Speed Or Nothing

**A/N: Hello everyone! Super excited with how this chapter turned out, mainly because I got another amazing and very talented Beta-reader, Lau Whisperer, to help with editing and making this so much more enjoyable for you guys. So, huge thank you, Lau!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Full Speed Or Nothing**

 **Title Credit: Lyrics from Metallica's song: Motorbreath (Album: "Kill 'em All", 1983)**

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"No."

"This is not something you get to say no to, you imbecilic, overgrown pigeon!"

"Amber…"

"Don't Amber me! I am the one locked up in here, spending my days suffering the misery of your almighty angel-shit! If I can't step outside for a beer or a cup of coffee in a bloody diner, then the very least I get to do is eat! And I have nothing to eat! And I've been arguing with you over the importance of me eating for the better half of an hour! I am losing every last ounce of patience here, heaven boy," Amber thundered, gesturing wildly at the empty fridge that stood between her and the angel.

Expression stoic, Castiel simply repeated his words, words he'd repeated many times at this point, but for some strange reason they didn't seem to register with Amber. "We can't leave the bunker. It's not like you can't survive without food for a couple of days!"

The girl gaped at him incredulously, "Are you serious? Ok, you know what, fuck the silent treatment," she mumbled as she took out her cell phone and quickly dialed Sam's number.

"Amb?"

"He won't let me eat," the girl thundered in the phone glaring daggers at the angel who looked more confused than annoyed.

"Uh… What?"

"Put your brain to work, Sam! Your guard-peacock won't let me eat! We're out of food! Completely out of food. I asked him to go get us some and he answered, and I quote, "It's not like you can't survive without food for a couple of days," Amber said, parroting Cas' words in a tone of exasperation.

"How can we be out of food? I thought we were good for another week or so…"

"Apparently, I eat more than you thought I would. The fact remains, the freezer and the fridge are empty. There are a couple of beers and a bag of chips, but I doubt they'll keep me going till you decide to end your little road trip."

"We're not on a road trip… Just… Let me talk to Cas for a minute."

Handing the phone to Cas, Amber crossed her slender arms over her chest and, leveling her eyes directly at him, remained watching the angel with a stony expression. This had to work.

"I don't know Sam. I'm not eating. I have no idea what happens with food in this place…. No… Yes, that's all we got... Leave her alone? Are you sure?"

Amber did her best to school her expression and ensure she didn't appear eager or excited. When the angel finally ended the call and handed her the cell phone back, she looked at him raising a single eyebrow as if to say, "I told you so."

"It appears Sam agrees with you. Not eating till they're back is not an option."

"Hallelujah!," Amber exclaimed with eyes rising to the ceiling, hands flung up in a gesture of supplication. "Give me five to change into something more presentable and we can go."

"No. Sam made it clear you are to remain in the bunker. We can't risk you being seen. Especially now that they're out of town."

Wearing a tight smile she shook her head, bringing all of her performing talent into play. "Of course. You know what, fuck it. I don't even care at this point. Just go. And bring back lots of chocolate! I'm never getting out of here, so I might as well get fat," Amber said with a weary tone of resignation, walking slowly out of the room. She headed for the library. Curling up in her usual armchair, she pretended to leaf through a book, feigning submission to her fate, as she waited, listening closely, for Cas to make his way towards the garage.

A few minutes later, with Cas having left the bunker, Amber cautiously made her way to the garage. Opening the door she glanced inside and smiled when she didn't spot the angel. As she glanced around in contemplation she felt her phone vibrating. Glancing at the caller ID she brought it to her ear.

"What!"

Dean's voice sounded just as curt from the other end. "Don't do anything stupid. You wait for Cas inside the bunker! Understood?"

Smiling smugly while tracing her fingertip across the hood of a shiny, purple, 1970 Dodge Challenger, her voice dripping in sarcasm, Amber answered back, "And here I was planning a road trip of my own…".

"Amber, I swear to God…".

"I'm in the bunker, waiting for feather-brains to bring something edible, ok? Now go do your shit and leave me alone!"

Hanging the phone up she promptly exited the garage again and ran to her room. Opening her desk drawer she took out the note she'd prepared the previous night and placed it on her pillow. She grabbed her backpack and the plastic trash bag she'd filled earlier that morning. It was heavy with everything edible from the bunker. Rushing back to the garage, her heart pounding with excitement, she got inside the Challenger. Fumbling in the glove compartment, she finally felt what she was looking for. Taking out the car key she inserted it in the Challenger's ignition. This was the exciting moment when the key slid perfectly into place and she felt the life of the engine turn over. When the car rumbled loudly she smiled triumphantly with the sensation thrilling through her body. God, this felt good. Hooking up her iPod with her portable speakers, she pulled up her favorite playlist.

Driving slowly, Amber carefully inched the Challenger close to the garage door. Rolling It down, Amber reached out of driver's side window to flip the switch that opened the large metallic door. Gripping the Challenger's steering wheel, Amber could feel the rumbling connection to the car moving through her palms, down into the steering column, and into the heart and steel of the machine. It felt good.

Taking the car out of the garage she drove cautiously into the deserted street, her face splitting into a huge grin. The car's mighty roar completely drowned out her own excited "whoop" as she floored the gas pedal. As she watched the bunker vanishing from her rearview mirror she kept the car window open, ignoring the crisp atmosphere and inhaled the smell of wet earth. Head bobbing to the music and smile growing even wider, Amber let her eyes get lost on the horizon and the open road ahead.

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

Don't freak out. Out for some air and some quality time with a friend.

I swear I'll be back by early morning tomorrow. I got a bit of a drive ahead.

Don't call Sam and Dean, they seem to be doing something important.

But then again you know more on that than I do.

Later.

-A

Castiel's eyes closed briefly as he stood rigidly in the empty room, note still in hand. He knew it hadn't been a good idea to leave her alone. He God damn well knew it, but the brothers wouldn't listen. With his free hand he reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, hesitating a bit before unlocking it. When Amber's name popped up as his first contact he tapped on it and brought the phone to his ear. He was convinced she wouldn't answer, but at this point all he could do was try.

'You know who this is, you know what to do,' came her voicemail's recorded message.

"Amber, you need to come back right now! Call me back as soon as you get this," he said, his usual neutral tone replaced by one of worry and concern.

He contemplated calling Dean and Sam immediately, but soon decided against it. He should at least try to locate her on his own before turning to the boys. After all, she'd been left in his care. With the boys having finally tracked Lucifer down, pulling them away was not necessarily the best possible option. Not for them, not for Amber, not for the whole damn world.

Sitting on the edge of Amber's bed, he looked back at the note trying to think of where could he possibly begin looking for her. Quality time with a friend… A bit of a drive…

"Reno... Ty," he said quietly to himself as he rose to his feet and all but ran to the garage for the second time that day.

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

The Challenger had managed to devour the miles between the bunker and Denver in a bit less than five hours. It was almost four in the afternoon when Amber finally located the concert hall. Her phone was switched off to avoid being tracked down, so she had to ask around town and consult an old-school printed map. Easily finding an empty parking spot just a few feet away from the red-brick building, she hopped out of the car, biting her lip in excitement, a tiny squeal of anticipation barely contained behind her smile. Despite her exhilaration, her eyes glanced around her nervously. Even though she was alone, not a soul in sight, she moved quickly to cover her head with the hood of the oversized black hoodie she wore. Feeling sufficiently concealed, she jogged towards the entrance of the concert hall.

"Ty!"

The young man, who was sitting on the cement stairs right below the main entrance of the building, shot to his feet at the sound of his name. Spotting the grinning girl standing just a few feet away, he ran to her and all but crushed her in a vigorous hug that threatened to squeeze the air from Amber's lungs. God, he'd missed her.

"Dude! What the actual fuck? Are you ok? Where have you been? What's with all the hiding shit?" The staccato of Ty's questions were a bombardment on Amber's ears as he broke their embrace.

"Shut up! We can't talk here. I spotted a coffee shop a couple of blocks away," Amber said in a lowered tone while motioning for him to follow her. The two teens walked away giggling and bumping each other's shoulders as they excitedly moved down the road.

Less than five minutes later they entered a small coffee place. It was dimly lit, but cozy, with the strong scent of freshly ground coffee and cinnamon filling up the space. Glancing around her for a somewhat secluded spot, Amber saw the best place in the cafe, a booth next to a window which was completely covered with posters. Perfect. She made a straight shot for this booth. Once seated, she glanced around her once again, pleased with her choice. "This'll work just fine," she smiled to her friend.

The boy got comfortable on his own side of the booth as he looked at her expectantly. "Spill!"

Rolling her eyes Amber nodded towards the approaching waitress. Instantly a feeling of déjà vu rang through her and she felt her stomach tightening. Amber was pushed up against the terrifying memory of her last encounter with a waitress, who turned out to be a demon sent to abduct her. Desperate to disappear in her seat, Amber quickly spoke to Ty. "Coffee and cinnamon rolls for me. You order!" she said to her friend urgently and she promptly lowered her head and pretended to be looking for something in her backpack, as the woman finally approached.

"Two coffees and two cinnamon rolls, please," Ty said smiling to the middle-aged woman, who silently jotted down the order and moved on. Once the waitress left, Amber turned back to face her friend, smiling apologetically. "Sorry about that, but I kinda need to keep a low profile. Not being seen and stuff."

"Who's after you, dude? Have you done anything, like, seriously bad? You know you can trust me!"

"No, Ty. This is not on me. It's not something I did. More like something my parents did. I really, really can't talk about any of this shit, 'k?"

Leaning closer to the table he whispered, "Where have you been living?"

Amber opened her mouth to respond before a horrible thought crossed her mind. What if this was not really Ty? Crap!

"Amb?"

The girl silently cursed herself for not thinking to bring a bottle of holy water. She might be new to this, but always carrying a small vial on her was one of the first and most basic things Sam and Dean have taught her. Not having any other choice left she looked at the boy intently, as she opened her mouth and in a clear, yet low tone said, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas…"

Ty's eyebrows almost touched his hairline. "What the hell are you…"

"omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos," Amber finished the prayer, ignoring his surprise.

"Dude, are you on drugs? Is that it?"

Nothing happened to Ty beyond his distressed confusion.

Unable to hold back her relieved chuckle, Amber shook her head. As the waitress returned with their cinnamon rolls and two cups of coffee she simply indicated the food, "Just a prayer before the food, Ty," giving him a cheeky grin.

Looking at her dumbfounded he could only blink for a few seconds. "A prayer?"

"My brothers… They're kinda… Believers. They've rubbed off on me, I guess," the girl answered feeling rather amused with the irony of the whole situation.

"You're living at their house or something?", Ty asked taking a huge bite out of one of the rolls.

"Yeah, we live together. All three of us," the girl retorted.

"Why couldn't they stay with you back home?"

"'Cause their place is safer. It can't be located as easily. Look, like I said I can't get into too many details. But for real, you need to know that I'm safe with them."

"So, they know you're here?"

Scoffing, she shook her head. "They'd lose their shit if they knew I was here. They're a bit overprotective like that. No, they're on a… business trip. Won't be back before the day after tomorrow. So I kinda snuck out for the concert."

"So, it's not safe that you're here?" Ty asked, his brows furrowing and his eyes narrowing with concern.

Grimacing slightly as she grabbed her own cinnamon roll, Amber answered reassuringly, "It's not too unsafe. I mean, it's a concert. There'll be hundreds of people there. I'm sure nobody will even notice me. Plus, we're miles from Reno. What are the chances that someone is looking for me in Denver, right?"

"Dude, I want nothing more than to scream right along with you while Vince shakes this place up, but I wouldn't mind at all if you just left once we catch up a bit more. I don't want you to be in any kind of danger because of me." The sincere tone of his voice and steady gaze reassuring.

"This is not because of you, alright? I've been cooped up, overstressed with all the shit going on in my life, and Sam and Dean have been too busy to do anything with me. I just need a day off. That's all. The moment Vince gets off that stage I'll get in my car and drive back home."

Eyes growing excited Ty asked, smiling, "Your car? You got a car?"

"Kinda... I borrowed it, really, but if I ever get to claim one of my brothers' cars, that will be it," she answered with a lopsided smile.

"What is it?" Ty asked eagerly.

"Don't shit your pants, ok? A Challenger. 1970 Dodge Challenger!"

"Shut up!"

"She's a beast and a beauty all at the same time!"

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

The loud ringing broke the silence of the dark bedroom, causing the green-eyed man to jolt from his dreaming state. "Cas?" he said in a hoarse voice. Clearing his throat when the angel offered no response he prompted, "Everything ok?"

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, kinda. We had a long night yesterday and I was catching a little shut eye now that I can," the oldest Winchester answered gruffly. "What's up? Everything ok?" he repeated the question.

"Dean… It's… It's Amber. She left the bunker."

Feeling like a bucket of ice water had just been splashed down his spine, Dean shot from his bed, grabbing his discarded jeans. "What?"

"When I returned from the grocery store she wasn't here. She left a note saying she'd be with a friend somewhere and reassured me she'd be back by morning. So I thought she'd be somewhere between here and Reno. But I've already searched a couple of cities with zero results. I can't find her."

"How did you let this happen? What the fuck Cas? You had one bloody job! Why didn't you call us as soon as you found her gone?" Dean yelled angrily in the phone.

Sam entered the small sleeping space as soon as he heard his brother yelling, a worried expression on his face. "What's going on?"

Glancing at his brother, Dean ran a hand through his hair before speaking in a curt tone into the phone, "Get back to the bunker Cas and stay there in case she comes back!"

Sam's eyes enlarged at his brother's words, "Again?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Again," Dean exclaimed angrily, as he ended the call and tried dialing their sister's number. "Voicemail," he said in a dangerous tone. "I'm gonna kill her! I swear to God, once I get my hands on her…"

Sam closed his eyes trying to think. "Her phone. I'll try locating her phone," he mumbled as he strode back to the living area of the small motel room.

"Well?" Dean asked after a few minutes, as he paced impatiently.

"She has switched it off. It can't be traced," Sam answered quietly.

"What the fuck are we gonna do, Sammy?"

Shaking his head, his eyes fixed on his brother, Sam looked to be at a loss. "We need some sort of a lead, how else could we possibly spot her?"

"She left a note. Said she'd gone to see a friend and that she'd be back by tomorrow morning."

"A friend? From what she's told us she only has one friend. That Ty guy, from Reno, right?" Sam asked hopefully. Before Dean could even answer, Sam's fingers flew to his keyboard, "Let's try locating him, then...".

Dean kept pacing racking his brain for any possible course of action.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Why didn't I… Get the keys," Sam's voice boomed into the room.

"What?" Dean asked, freaking out at Sam's reaction.

"Ty's phone is here, in Denver," Sam said as he shoved the laptop in his backpack, zipping it up and grabbing the strap. At his brother confused look he impatiently added, "Do you remember how I pestered you to agree to take her to that concert she'd told me about?"

Dean's eyebrows creased together trying to understand, "The one in…"

"Denver!" Sam exclaimed.

Realization hitting him, the oldest Winchester felt stomach tightening fear hit his gut. "No! Could it… Vincente! Fuck!"

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

"Do you see her?", Dean spoke into the phone, from inside the Impala his eyes were scanning the street in front of the concert hall. Not wanting to gather too much attention they had decided that only one of them should enter the concert hall, which had just opened its doors for the audience.

"Not yet," came Sam's hoarse answer. He moved among the crowd pausing to scrutinize every figure that resembled Amber, even the slightest bit. He was almost ready to give up and head back outside to check at nearby diners and bars when, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a pair of female feet in combat boots, dangling off to his right. Turning his head upwards, his heart skipped a beat when he spotted his sister sitting on the edge of the metallic staircase that led to the first floor of the building. With a relaxed swing to her legs, Amber's legs were hanging between the metallic railings as she was gleefully chatting and laughing with a boy.

Turning on his heels to keep his voice directed away from her, Sam nodded curtly as he spoke into his cell phone, "Got her," before ending the call and shoving it in his pocket. He jogged to the stairs and climbed the steps, two-at-the-time. In a matter of seconds, he towered over Amber and Ty. Their heads still turning around and laughing at the sudden movement of someone closing in upon them, Sam watched his sister's face. She blanched as she realized who she was looking up at. In disbelief her mouth dipped opened, but no sound came out. The other boy simply stared at him with an expression that radiated a mixture of fear and intrigue.

"Sam? What… How... What are you doing here?" Amber managed to ask after a couple of seconds.

Eyes boring into his sister's, Sam said in a hard tone, "Lucy is here. In here! We need to get out. Now!"

Amber's face grew even paler at his words, but she didn't question this further. She motioned for Ty to follow them and she quickly got to her feet. The three of them descended the stairs and hastily shoved their way out of the already crowded space.

Sam motioned for them to follow him, as he kept glancing around them for any indication that they were being followed or watched. He led them around the small block and to the rumbling Impala waiting for them at the nearest corner.

"Inside!," Sam ordered curtly, holding the back door open for the two teens to climb in.

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

Amber felt her heartbeat slowing down only marginally when the door of the car slammed shut and the car roared away.

"Dude, what's going on?" Ty asked unable to keep his voice steady.

Amber stole an upward glance in the rearview mirror. When her eyes locked with Dean's she wished she hadn't. She opened her mouth to answer her friend, but Sam beat her to it.

"Ty, right?" the younger Winchester asked, turning in his seat to lock eyes with the unsettled young man.

"Uhm… Yeah... Her friend from Re…"

Tyler's answer was cut short when Sam splashed a generous amount of holy water on his face.

"Dude! What the fuck?" Tyler coughed out, annoyed and surprised, as he used his hands and sleeves to dry his face as best as he could.

"I already checked," Amber mumbled, but Sam completely ignored her.

"You came here all the way from Reno?" Dean asked in a gruff voice, looking at the young man through the rearview mirror, as Sam capped the bottle of holy water.

"Yes!" Ty answered hesitantly, glancing at his friend with a bewildered expression. At his silently mouthed, 'What the fuck?', Amber only shook her head and tried her best to look reassuring.

"You drove here?" Sam asked turning back to look at the kid.

"No, dude! That would take forever. I flew…"

"So we need to take him to the airport," Sam groaned as he turned towards Dean.

"What we need to do is put as many miles between Amber and… Him, as possible, Sammy!"

"Why? What did I do? I'm her friend, dude," Ty exclaimed defensively.

"They're not talking about you, Ty. Just, shut up for a bit, yeah?" Amber reassured her friend. "Guys, I drove a car here. One of you could take Ty to the airport with that."

Dean turned to look at her as he immediately halted the car. "Where is it?"

"Back in the concert hall," the girl answered quietly.

"That's ok," Sam said. "We'll walk there and the two of you can head back."

"No way," Ty immediately refused, glancing frantically between the brothers.

"Yes, Ty! Yes, fucking way! I'm gonna take you to the airport in Amber's car. There, you'll get on the first available flight heading back to Reno. Dean will take our sister back to safety. If you want what's best for Amber, you won't attempt to see her like this again. Once things are safe we'll figure out a way to get in touch with you, but for now, you'll stop contacting her. Do you understand?" Sam said his eyes locking solidly with the young man's.

Amber looked at her brother, stunned. This was not a side of Sam she was used to. His unwavering stare, his no-shit tone. It made her realize just how much she'd screwed up.

"Uhm, no offense, dudes, but I'm not gonna leave my friend with you two lunatics…"

"Yes you are, Ty," the girl interrupted him quietly, getting the Challenger's keys out of her pocket and handing them to Sam.

Three pairs of equally surprised eyes turned to look at her. She continued, "I told you before Ty, I can't let you in all the details, but there is a very powerful person after me. And Sam and Dean are the only ones who can protect me. We're trying to figure this out together, as a family. I'm glad we met today, but Sam's right. We can't repeat this anytime soon."

"Amb…" Ty immediately objected, his tone almost desperate.

"It's ok," Amber smiled sadly, as Sam exited the car. Scooting closer to Ty, she hugged him tightly. "It's really ok. They're jerks, but they care for me and they take care of me. I promise. We'll see each other again, I just don't know when, ok? You need to stay away for now. For both our sakes."

Breaking the hug Ty could only nod, his eyes reflecting cautious acceptance. When Sam opened the door closest to the boy, he got out of the Impala, and with a last glance at his friend, he closed it and followed the Sam down the street.

As the Impala sped away, Amber had an unobstructed view as she watched them walking away on the mostly empty street.

Once the car made a right turn and the pair vanished from her view, the girl lowered her eyes to her hands and swallowed with difficulty. The tension in the car was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. She couldn't bring herself to look back up into the mirror. Gaze trained on her fidgeting fingers, she quietly asked, "How did you know?"

"Ty didn't think to switch off his phone, so Sam spotted his location," Dean answered laconically.

"No, I mean, about… About Lucifer," she clarified.

"We found out a couple of days ago he was using a rock-star as a vessel. Yesterday he headed here and we followed him."

"He's in Vince?" Amber asked, her startled voice shooting up. She couldn't help stealing a glance at Dean's gaze in the mirror.

"Yes, Amber. He's in fucking Vince Vincente. Do you even realize where tonight could have led you?" Dean asked, his tone hardening considerably.

"It's not like I knew it and came anyway, ok?" the girl answered defensively in a slightly raised tone.

"Yeah," her brother scoffed. "Like that somehow makes this any fucking better!"

In a split second Amber felt her temper rising. Eyes narrowing, and head tilting upwards glaring right back at her brother, she spoke through gritted teeth. "It's not my fault you've been keeping me…"

"No, no, no! You don't get to turn this on us! We're fighting tooth and nail to keep you safe, to get rid of that bastard! You don't get to play the martyr! You get to suc- it-the-fuck-up and do as you're told!" Dean was full-on yelling now. His grip on the steering wheel was tightening as his knuckles turned completely white, his jaw squaring, and a look of fury plastered on his features.

"To hell with that," she yelled right back. "I'm not a freaking dog to keep me leashed and control my every move! If you weren't so anal about me getting some fucking air outside of your bloody Batcave I wouldn't even be here right now!"

"No, you'd be a jar of ashes, stored away somewhere in the Batcave's library," Dean barked. "Because you'd be found, taken, and killed, before you even realized it! If not by the devil and his followers, then by a terrified hunter or a self-righteous angel prick!"

"I'm not incapable of taking care of myself, you know," Amber seethed.

"Oh, right! You've been training for what, a week now? Yeah, you're right! You're good to go and face the goddamn Devil! Happy hunting," Dean bellowed sarcastically.

Anger reaching her boiling point, Amber couldn't help but scream and punch with all her might the back of Dean's seat, suddenly rocking it forward. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Dean's eyes glared daggers at her through the mirror, but he somehow managed to keep his own rage under control. Reminding himself he was the adult in this situation, he took a couple of seconds and a few much needed deep breaths, before answering in what he hoped came out as a somewhat calmer tone, "The only reason I'm not pulling this car over to tan your ass right here, right now, is that I need to put as many miles between you and that fucker as possible. I am gonna shut up, not because you told me to, but because I need to think of some way of not missing the opportunity of tackling this bastard now that we've got him, while at the same time saving your disobedient ass. And you're gonna shut up and be quiet, too. Try to pull your head out of your own ass, think about what the fuck you've done...why it was so dangerous, not only for you, but also for your bestie, and how it could have ended for all of us! Am I clear, little girl?"

Amber found some of her bravado faltering at the strength of his words and his authoritative tone. It was not enough to make her contrite and sorry, but it was enough to get her to keep her mouth shut. With one final kick to her brother's seat, she turned completely to the side in the backseat, training her eyes out of the window. Taking in deep breaths she tried to calm her boiling temper. The last thing they needed was her powers blowing up the Impala with an energy blast.

Dean's words inevitably started replaying in her head. They held truth, but she just couldn't bring herself to admit it. She felt a pang of guilt over the fact that she had put Ty at risk, even if that was in no way her intention. That alone was enough to make her stomach churn uncomfortably, but for now, she managed to push that feeling to the back of her head. If her jerk of a brother was right about something, that was the need to figure out a way to not lose this opportunity of taking Lucifer down. Her thoughts trailed to all the implications she might have caused. Did he know she was there? Had anyone figured out who she was? Spotted her with Sam? Told their master? Willing her heartbeat to slow down a bit she closed her eyes and leaned against the worn leather seat. She inhaled the unique car smell and was surprised to feel some familiarity and sense of safety in it.

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

Jolting in her seat, Amber groaned at the stiffness in her neck. Realizing she must have dozed off somewhere along the way she stretched as best as she could in the limited space of the car's back seat.

Dean glanced at her through the mirror, "Are you alright?"

Noting how much calmer his voice sounded, Amber nodded silently as she brought a hand to rub her neck. "Where are we?" she asked stifling a yawn.

"About an hour away from home."

Silence followed his words. Amber glanced outside at the dark road before finding the courage to speak. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I might have an idea. About the devil situation," she said hesitantly.

Her brother's eyes locked with hers in the mirror. "I thought you were sleeping…"

"I was thinking it over before I dozed off…" She trailed. She'd mentally add 'jerk' in there, but considering her current predicament she decided against saying it.

"I'm listening," Dean finally said, eyes focusing on the road ahead.

"So, the way I see it, you and Sam haven't yet figured out a way to kill him, right?"

"Right."

"And the two of you are mortals, meaning you could rather easily be killed by the fucker, right?"

"Where is this going, Amb?"

"What if, we offer Crowley a truce if he agrees to work with Rowena to take him down?"

Dean's eyes looked surprised when they glanced at her through the glass. "Crowley and Rowena tried to kill you!"

"Exactly! Thus, crossing me and you guys. But we all know that in this war we need each other. Them almost killing me gives us leverage. We tell them we'll call it even if they do this for us. I'm not saying becoming besties or having them over for tea, just having them bell the cat and even out the situation. I'm sure they'll be useful in the future." Amber reasoned.

"I don't think this is the way to go about this," the older Winchester replied after a few thoughtful seconds.

"You got any other ideas?" Amber challenged.

"Yeah, me and Sam…"

"Will go back to Denver and do what? Face the devil? What can you do? Salt and burn him? Exorcize him? He can't be killed by anything you own. You taught me that. And he'll turn you to dust before you get the chance to even get close to him. You know he will," she argued. "Plus think of all the things that he could do to the hundreds of people that have unsuspectedly gone to watch Vince tonight."

Dean sighed at her last words and mulled it over in his head. Grabbing his phone he made quick work of calling their brother and putting him on speaker. "Sammy? We need to run something by you," he said as soon as his younger brother answered. Looking at Amber through the mirror he simply nodded, and the girl began explaining the plan.

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

When the door of the bunker opened and she and Dean stepped inside, Amber couldn't help but worriedly glance around inside a bit as she entered.

Her expression did not go unnoticed by Dean. He simply stated, "He's not here." At her surprised look, he added, "He texted me half an hour ago. He joined Crowley and Rowena. They felt they stood a better chance if they were all together."

"Right," Amber answered awkwardly as the two of them descended the stairs to the war room. Amber suddenly felt very uncomfortable and unsure of what she should do or say. Desperate for the silence to break she turned to her brother again, "Is Sam going to be long?"

"Another hour or so," Dean answered neutrally.

Silence again. "Dean…"

"Look, kid. We both know you've screwed up royally. But I am in no state to deal with any of this right now. We both need time to think things through. So go get some rest and we'll talk in the morning."

"Dean..." Amber tried in an almost pleading tone.

"No, Amber," Dean cut her off sternly. "You are to get to your room and think over all of the bad choices and decisions that you made today. All of your actions. We're gonna have a detailed talk about everything tomorrow and it's in your best interest to show us that you've understood pretty damn well why and how you screwed up."

Too exhausted to fight him over this, Amber simply turned her back and started walking out of the room.

Dean watched her for a second before calling out, "Amber?"

Turning around with a tired look on her face, she asked, "What?"

"I'm glad you're home safe. For a while… after realizing where you were and before we found you, I thought…" Dean trailed and shook his head. A look of genuine distress on his face, he continued. "Just… Remember that even if we just met, I already love you, kid. And just the thought of losing you… fucks me up. Fucks us all up."

Amber blinked at Dean's words, but couldn't manage to answer. She could barely register what her brother had just said. Simply nodding, she turned away again and continued towards her room.

Dean watched her for another second, before heading to the library. He moved to the small bar that they kept in the room and grabbed the crystal bottle that was filled with bourbon. After pouring himself a generous glass he threw himself into one of the leather armchairs.

He enjoyed the silence and stillness around him, the scent of the strong drink mixed together with that of old books and warn leather. He felt his mind relaxing the slightest bit and his eyes fluttered closed.

In what felt like only a few seconds, he woke with a start hearing the calling of his own name. As his mind cleared, his expression relaxed upon seeing Sam and Castiel standing in front of him. "Tell me you got him," he told Cas in a hoarse voice.

"Not exactly," Cas replied evenly. "Crowley and I didn't manage much, but Rowena… She managed to trap him somewhere safe for the time being. We doubt it'll lock him away for very long, but at least it bought us some time."

"So we basically lost him again?" Dean asked exasperatedly.

"No. Rowena made his vessel rapidly decay and trapped him in the deepest part of the ocean, where finding a vessel won't be an easy feat, even for him. So we technically know where he is…"

'But not when he might return," Sam supplied.

"But when he does, Rowena and Crowley are willing to help us again if we find a way to end him," Castiel added.

Dean leaned his head back in his armchair and brought his still half-full glass to his lips.

"Amber?" Sam asked then.

"I sent her to get some rest. I couldn't deal with her tonight," Dean answered tiredly.

"I'll go check on her and fill her in," Sam said quietly.

Dean glanced at the angel, as Sam left the room. "Cas, I'm sorry for losing it on you, before. We were the ones that told you to leave her alone. This is all on her."

Cas shook his head reassuringly. "It's ok. I was pretty worked up too when I found her gone. I understand."

"You don't seem mad at her," Dean observed.

"I'm not. I'm not happy with her either. But I don't see any point in getting angry. I should have known better. She's been on edge for days now. One minute she was compliant, even decent to me, and the next insulting and angry. I should have seen this coming."

"Look, with Lucifer away for now, we can take her along and keep a closer eye on her for a while. At least until he's back. Maybe get in some on-the-job training whenever possible. So this will give you a break," the oldest Winchester said after a few thoughtful seconds.

"That could work. It would leave me more time to follow up on Lucifer too," Castiel answered.

Offering a hint of a smile, Dean nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

Mug of steaming coffee held right below her nose, the girl remained still with eyes still closed, curled up in her favorite armchair in the library. It was barely six in the morning and nobody else was up and about yet. Thankful for this, she'd had a quick shower and rushed to get her caffeine fix before having to face the Winchester brothers. After a few more deep breaths of her favorite aroma, she brought the mug to her lips drinking a generous gulp from the hot, bitter liquid. She shivered slightly as its warmth spread within her and welcomed the comforting feeling that followed this sensation. She sat enjoying the solitude that surrounded her for almost half an hour before she heard steps approaching.

Lacing her fingers around the lukewarm mug, she glanced at the library's entrance, feeling her stomach tensing a bit. When Sam's tall figure emerged she felt a tiny bit of tension leave her body.

"You're up early," her still bleary-eyed brother said, stifling a yawn.

"Excellent observational skills, Sam," Amber snorted. Her brother raised a single eyebrow to which she raised her mug for him to see. "There's coffee in the kitchen."

"Will you please join me?" her brother asked in a flat tone.

Contemplating the question for a second she asked, "Was that really a suggestion?"

Sam turned around and shuffled away as he called behind his shoulder "Nope!"

Rolling her eyes, Amber rose from her chair and followed him to the kitchen. Once there she sat in one of the chairs. Bringing her feet up to rest on the seat, Amber sat hugging her knees, hands still cradling her half-empty cup.

Sam brought the pot to the table and before filling his own cup he refilled the girl's earning a tiny thankful smile.

The two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Sam?" Amber asked after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Is Cas angry with me, too?"

Sam glanced at his sister a bit surprised. "That's the last thing I expected you'd be thinking about at the moment."

The girl shrugged. "I don't enjoy playing people."

With no trace of humor or hostility, Sam countered, "Are you sure? Because you've played all of us more than once over the course of just a few days."

Her eyes glinting with surprise and hurt, the girl only stared back at him.

"I didn't mean it as an insult, Amb. I'm just trying to figure you out. You say one thing, but then all of your actions show something entirely different."

Offering a small sad smile she shook her head. "You're right about that. But… Look, I don't always get why I act the way I do. I really surprise even myself sometimes. I mean after Crowley's fiasco… This was a spur of the moment decision. I just needed some time out and when Cas told me you'd be gone longer than what you originally planned… I got angry. And I felt hurt. And I don't play nice when I feel hurt."

"You can say that again."

Amber's eyes jumped to the doorframe, where Dean was leaning.

The oldest Winchester moved to join his siblings, sitting between them. Turning to look at Amber he simply prompted, "Go on."

"That's… That's it," Amber trailed.

"That's far from it," Dean said quietly, turning to look at her, jaw set and eyes unwavering.

"It is. I just wanted to get a break. I really planned on driving right back after the concert. I swear I did. This was not another attempt at running away. I mean, Sam, you saw the car. It's not like I packed up and left. My guitar was left here, my clothes… I just wanted a break."

"Is that all you wanted, Amber?" Sam asked evenly, making her eyes turn to lock with his.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked confused.

"I know you're not used to having people in your life. In fact, you're used in having nobody to lean on, or trust. So, I just wonder if maybe, to some extent, you simply wanted to test…"

"I'm not a bloody toddler or child testing people out, Sam," Amber groaned. "I'm almost an adult ok?"

"You're a few weeks shy of turning sixteen, Amber. And considering how you grew up… I'm not trying to belittle you, I'm just trying to understand you," Sam countered.

"Don't try to shrink me, ok? I'm fine. I'm not used to having people worry about me, that's true. Which is why I might seem inconsiderate sometimes. But… But that's it. I just don't want you to think that I'm a bitch who tries to cause problems. If I had known that Vince…"

"That's the problem, right there, though, Amber. You don't know. You can't know. You didn't choose this shitstorm to take over your life, but you don't know who to trust besides me, Sam and Cas. I thought you learned that lesson after Crowley. And after the punishment you received for that incident," Dean said his tone low and considerably sterner compared to Sam's.

"But this was not the same thing!" Amber groaned, setting down her mug on the table loudly. "I didn't know the devil was in Vince and decided to drive there to get an autograph! I had no idea! I just wanted to do something with my best friend. I just wanted to forget all this shit for half a day."

"Then you should have asked us, instead of going behind our backs like that," Dean countered.

"But I did ask! Before you even left. And you promised we'd be doing something together, but then you didn't come back when you said you would. And I knew you'd say no if I asked to go to the concert by myself!" Amber exclaimed.

"And we'd be right to say no, wouldn't we?" Dean countered. At her incredulous expression, he repeated, "Wouldn't we, Amber?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that yesterday!"

Dean tilted his head forward, eyebrows furrowing. "Which brings us back to what I just said. You don't know. I told you before and I'll tell you again, in this world you're like an infant. You can be played by a ton of creatures without even suspecting anything. Which is why we placed the rules. Can you remind me what they are?"

"You can't be serious! Right now?," the girl groaned as she slumped back in her chair, arms folded defensively across her chest.

"Oh, I'm dead serious young lady. And I'd start cooperating a bit more right about now, if I were you," the oldest Winchester quipped. He could feel hi stemper rising

Amber took in a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. When she woke up this morning she had decided to keep her calm and try to discuss this calmly with her brothers, in order to make them understand the situation. She was sure that once they heard her out they'd realize this was an honest mistake. But it was clear to her now they didn't share her viewpoint. To them, she was nothing but a helpless kid in desperate need of protection. "You know what, I won't sit here and let you treat me like a three year old ready to be put in timeout," she said in a steady tone as she rose from her seat. "To hell with you and to hell with your rules. I thought you wanted to understand. I thought you cared about how I feel, but as it seems you just want to take out your frustration on me! So fuck you, dear brothers!"

As she started striding out of the kitchen, it was Sam's hand that circled around her forearm and stopped her from exiting. Moving to his feet, the younger Winchester brother turned the girl to the side and landed five blazing swats to her thinly covered bottom before turning her around and leaning close to her. A surprised Amber staring up at him, eyes round in shock. When Sam spoke his voice was low and made her swallow hard. "You're gonna sit back down and act like the almost adult person you claim to be. You're gonna answer our questions just like we're answering yours. You're free to use valid arguments when you feel we're wrong, but you don't get to storm out on us and swear like a sailor whenever things are not going your way!"

With that, he let go of her arm and managed to hide his own surprise when she slowly eased back down in her chair and lowered her startled eyes. Glancing at Dean, who was regarding him, a bit taken aback himself, Sam simply continued. "What you did yesterday almost cost you your life. And no matter how hard you try to frame this as nothing but an innocent mistake, you knew perfectly well it was wrong. Or you wouldn't have bothered playing us the way you did to get Cas out of the bunker. Don't you dare act like you didn't. I believe you didn't enjoy deceiving us. I can accept there were reasons that led you to make the very wrong decisions that you made, but I won't stand for a moment of you not accepting the responsibility of your own actions!"

A heavy silence followed Sam's scathing words. After a lingering minute, Dean cleared his throat. "The rules, please, Amber."

Voice wavering and quiet she finally answered, "No lying, always telling you where I'm going, no substances, and not putting myself at risk."

"So, you do remember them," Dean retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "And which ones did you break yesterday?"

"All, but the drugs and alcohol," she answered again, uneasily.

"Small favors, I guess," Sam commented a bit dryly. "Anything else you want to say for yourself? Now's the time, Amb."

When she simply shook her head, the boys exchanged a forlorn look.

"Go on to your room then. I'll be there shortly," Dean said evenly.

Not waiting to be told twice, the girl shot from her seat and rushed out of the kitchen, face ablaze with shame and embarrassment.

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

Amber had just glanced at her phone for the fifth time since being sent to her room. It was beyond her how a mere fifteen minutes could feel like an hour. The sharp knock on her door startled her a bit and she sat up a bit straighter on her spot on the bed. Her back pressed a bit harder against the headboard and her hands clasped nervously around her right ankle that rested on top of the folded beneath her left leg.

When Dean stepped inside she felt her stomach churn uncomfortably. Ignoring the feeling she met his gaze squarely. "Ready to beat up the little girl?" She asked scornfully.

Not bothering to withhold his snort, Dean simply moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Turning to look at her he retorted, "The little girl will soon learn that she can't guilt-trip me out of a well-deserved spanking."

"Yeah, well, what's well deserved in your book is really different from what's in mine!"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm the adult in this case. I'm the one responsible for you. So my book's the one that counts. Things are pretty simple around here, Amb. If you don't want to be punished don't break the rules."

"I told you a million times, I needed some time out of this madness," the girl said sharply, her voice trembling slightly.

"And I hear you. You still shouldn't have broken the rules. We'd be back sooner or later and we'd have taken you somewhere. Sneaking out behind our backs, traveling five hours away, driving Cas crazy, putting yours and your friend's lives at risk, this is not the way to go about getting out," Dean said, his tone rising slightly. It was hard to argue with such black and white logic.

"Yeah, like you would know," the girl scoffed.

"What I do know, is that if you just needed some air, or a break, or whatever else you wanna call it, you'd go for a walk around the bunker. Maybe even into town. You'd have kept your phone on, pick up when Cas called, might even have invite him to join you! You wouldn't have set up a whole story so that you could sneak out to bloody Denver! This was much more than taking some air, little girl. You can test us all you want, the result will always be the same. If you break the rules, you pay the piper."

Not waiting for her to answer, Dean reached out and took hold of her wrist. His grip with strong and Amber felt a bit of panic circle her heart that this might actually happen. Tugging her towards him Dean managed to drape her across his left knee despite her struggles. Amber tried to push herself up off of his lap, but Dean simply pushed her back down and circled his left arm around her waist as his right lowered her sweat pants and underwear in one swift motion. Amber felt the cool air ghost over her exposed bottom and she gasped in embarrassment and started to struggle against this humiliation. In response, Dean's right leg trapped her flailing ones between his own. Amber's arms were trapped out of the way of his working zone, and ignoring her groans and protests, Dean raised his hand and bringing it down sharply onto her unprotected rear. A loud crack filled the room. Dean's hand hurt from this first slap and he knew Amber's ass felt this even more. He continued on.

"So, let's go over this one more time, Amber. Why are you getting this spanking?" The oldest Winchester asked demandingly.

"Because you're an abusive ass!" The girl yelled angrily not managing to stifle her hiss of pain as more swats connected with her backside. Her sense of helplessness in this situation was infuriating.

Shaking his head, Dean remained silent as he focused the next volley of slaps on her upper thighs. "Amber, trust me when I say I can keep this up longer than you can take it. Do us both a favor and work with me here. This is punishment. Why are you being punished?"

Stubbornness managing to prevail over the smarting pain, the girl remained silent and focused all of her willpower into stopping her utterances of pain. Dean felt Amber's body become rigid and tight.

"Have it your way, kid," Dean mumbled and upped the tempo. As he peppered the bottom in front of him, a sense of déjà vu overtook him, remembering how stubborn Sam would get in similar situations. If their sister was anything like Sammy, talking to her while she was in this state of mind would be as good as talking to a wall. Focusing all of his attention on the task at hand he carefully watched her body language.

Amber felt tears welling up in her eyes as the burning pain intensified each time her brother's hand connected with her skin. She knew well enough that she couldn't keep her tough facade for long, yet the prospect of Dean winning this battle of wills made her mad. As six particularly smarting swats landed all on the same spot of her lower right cheek, she lost it. Not able to keep her sobs in any longer, she relented.

"Ok! You win! Stop, please" she managed to choke out.

"This is not a win or lose situation, Amber. You're being punished. Once you're ready to tell me what for, we can actually get on with it, 'cause we're not even halfway there, kid," Dean said sternly.

"For sneaking behind your backs and going to Denver," Amber blurted out as she grabbed fistfuls of the bed comforter.

Without an interruption of the spanking, Dean prompted, "And?"

"And for risking mine and Ty's safety," the girl said through her tears.

"Did you call us to tell us what you planned to do? To ask for permission?" Dean asked, keeping up the tempo, but reducing some of the force behind the slaps. He needed this lesson to be longer than the previous one after all.

"No! Please stop," Amber pleaded, not caring in the least bit about her dignity anymore.

"Stop? Why should I stop? I remember a very similar discussion between us. I think I was pretty clear when I warned you I wouldn't be so lenient if there was a repeat of that situation, didn't I?"

"But… But this wasn't the same," the girl wailed.

"Did you put yourself at risk?" Dean demanded as he steadily spanked Amber's disobedient backside, increasing the force of each smack. Dean's hand was leaving overlapping pink handprints as he worked, making sure his smacks covered every inch of her bottom and upper thighs.

"Yes!"

"Did you sneak behind our backs?"

"Yes!"

"Then, little girl, this sounds quite similar to me!" Dean said sternly. After ten more impressive smacks, he paused for a second, laying his hand to rest on the small of her back. When she attempted to get up his hand kept her in place. "We're not done, young lady."

"What?" The girl asked bewildered, turning tear-filled eyes to glance at him with concern.

Dean managed to ignore her tears as he informed her, "For this stunt, you're getting a few with my belt."

"Dean, no! I get it! I shouldn't have done this, please," Amber's panicked voice rising to near hysteria level, her breath hitching.

"The thing is, Amber, I'm not sure you get it. And I can't trust that you won't do something like this again. It's quite clear to me that your last punishment did not leave the impression it should have, or we wouldn't be here today. If spanking your ass is the only way to get through to you and keep you out of harm's way, then that's what I'm gonna do."

Dean used his right hand to unbuckle his belt and slide it out of the loops of his pants. Wasting no time, he doubled it and secured the buckle in his grip, before bringing it down sharply on the dark pink cheeks. He grimaced slightly at the girl's howl, but as his mind traveled to the previous day and what had brought them here this morning, his resolve strengthened. Raising the belt he brought it down, again and again, covering the whole bottom and upper thighs with fiery lashes. Small points of deep red blotches appeared on Amber's already punished bottom.

"I'm sorry! Dean, please," Amber cried as her eyes enlarged from the fierce, throbbing pain.

"Why are you sorry Amber?" Dean asked, pausing the spanking.

"For worrying you guys… And… And for leaving the b… bunker," the girl sobbed out.

As the belt connected with her hot flesh another two times, she hastened to add, "And for risking my life. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please stop!"

Dean nodded, mostly to himself, as Amber had buried her face into the bed's comforter and couldn't see him. Deciding she sounded honest and repentant enough, he gathered his thoughts and got ready to bring this punishment to an end.

Raising the belt he brought it down twice on the bright red sit spots in front of him. "No more sneaking around," he said in a stern, commanding tone that brooked no argument.

Two more lashes on the very same spot made the girl's cries rise in volume. "No more lying! We need to be able to trust you!"

Two last impressive swats connected with her upper thighs. "No more foolishly putting yourself at risk!"

Throwing the belt next to him on the floor, Dean relaxed the hold on the girl's body. He gently tugged her clothes back up to cover her, earning a hissing intake of breath from Amber as her raw and painful bottom was covered up. Using his right hand, Dean soothingly rubbed her heaving back, letting her cry out her bawling pain. They stayed like that for a long while, Amber remained bent over Dean's lap as he allowed her emotions to calm down, rubbing her back, until the last of her sobs slowly died. When he felt her moving to push herself up he helped her and watched her turning her back to him, scooting away from him. She was mortified by this whole experience. Using her palms, she tried wiping her face clean of the remaining tears. She felt like the chastised child she was, but she couldn't fight the truth of her own guilt. She'd earned this spanking.

Getting up from the bed Dean took the two steps between them and clasped a comforting hand on her shoulder. Before he had time to do anything else, the girl spun around and threw herself in his arms. Started by Amber's hug, Dean initially leaned back in surprise the way you lean back when a large dog jumps up to lick your face. Looking down at the face of his repentant sister, Dean couldn't help but feel an emotional weight lifting off his chest as he hugged her right back and pressed a kiss on her tangled mess of hair, Dean whispered soothingly, "You're ok, kid. You're ok."

Sniffing and rubbing away stray tears, Amber broke their embrace, sitting up straight so she could look him in the eyes, Amber crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him accusingly, "No thanks to you!"

Slightly relieved that her attitude was back, Dean simply raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the right, "Oh yeah? 'Cause I remember a certain me saving your ass yesterday."

"You didn't do much saving of my ass today though," she mumbled, breaking out in a fresh wave of blushing.

"This was a prevention type of saving. Busting your ass to make sure I won't have to save it from your own foolishness anytime soon."

Shaking her head, with a serious expression overtaking her features, she simply said, "You won't. I mean it. I get it."

Nodding Dean offered a small smile, "I really hope you do, kid. But just in case, you're grounded for the rest of the week."

Snorting, Amber asked, "Grounded from what? I'm already on lockdown anyway."

Spotting her phone on her bed, Dean walked around her, snatching it up in a forceful manner even special forces soldiers would recognize and respect. "Grounded from this, for starters. And I'm pretty sure Sam has already found at least ten volumes worth of sigils, exorcisms, and hunting theory stuff for you to copy and memorize."

Mouth gaping open, the girl looked at him shocked. "You can't be serious!"

"Like a heart attack. We're also upping the tempo of your training a bit. I'll be waking you up at six every morning for a nice long workout in the gym and then we'll be working on weapon training and hand-to-hand."

Not missing the lack of mention of her powers Amber asked, as neutrally as possible, "What about my powers? You know, training with… With Cas."

Dean regarded her intently for a few seconds before speaking. "Cas will be keeping tabs on Lucifer for a while. I think a small break from each other will do you both a world of good. You can work on them with Sam for a while."

Amber felt her stomach drop at her brother's words. Had she made the angel so angry he didn't even want to train her anymore? Managing to ignore the surge of guilt that flooded her gut, she blurted out, "But you and Sam are always away!"

"With Lucifer not being an immediate threat, for the time being we've decided it would be best to keep you with us at all times. Just for a while. So, if a job comes up you're gonna come with us. That way you can see how we work cases and if something easy comes up you can start practicing your own skills. Hone your ability on identifying types of creatures and how to take them down. We believe it will help you get a better idea of this world. Plus it might help with the escape artist act."

Eyes lighting up at the prospect, Amber needed to clarify, "You're not shitting me, right?"

Rolling his eyes Dean shook his head. "No, Amber."

"Thanks, Dean! Thanks so much," she grinned at her brother, red eyes twinkling despite the puffiness.

"Don't thank me just yet. You got some serious work ahead of you. And I'm not just talking about training. I'm talking about proving to us we can trust you. This is not just an attempt to make your life a bit easier, it's also a way to keep a very close eye on you. It's in your own hands to earn our trust and get to do more things you'll actually enjoy when the possibility comes up. But you're starting real low on the scale right now."

Flushing slightly at his words, Amber simply nodded. "I'll try, Dean."

"And I'm glad to hear that. Now, how about you lie down for a bit? It's still early and you've got a long day ahead."

"Yeah, I'd like that," the girl answered quietly.

Amber watched Dean nodding at her response. Then he grabbed his discarded belt before leaving her room and closing the door behind him. As soon as he did, she threw herself face down on her bed. A few more tears leaked out of her eyes as she decompressed from this emotionally charged experience. Both of her hands flew back to delicately rub her throbbing ass. God this stung so much! God, Dean had punished her good. Snorting at how she'd thought the last spanking she'd received from him was bad, she considered Dean's words to her the first time she'd been over his knee, " I won't be so lenient next time". Laying there, she reflected on all that had happened within the last 24 hours. It was a kaleidoscope of emotionally charged events, deceptions, near catastrophes, reunions, and rescues. When it proved too overwhelming Amber simply let her eyes close, willing herself to relax and succumbing to some much-needed sleep.

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

Letting her pencil fall on the library table, Amber groaned loudly. She couldn't remember a single day in her life in which she felt as uncomfortable as she did right now. She squirmed in her chair attempting to find a more comfortable spot, but it seemed that Dean's thorough work had left not a single part of her sitting area alone. The intense throbbing pain had faded considerably since that morning, but there was enough sting left to act as a constant reminder of the embarrassing punishment. Hoping that if there ever was a repeat of such a punishment her healing powers would've finally manifested. She turned her attention to the rest of her body. Her wrist was aching from all the writing and her neck was stiff from the many hours she had spent over the old leather-bound books copying and memorizing intricate sigils and their use.

As she stretched her neck and flexed her wrists, she noticed Sam entering the room holding two steaming mugs. Amber felt her cheeks flush and an uneasiness she was not used to feeling around the younger Winchester brother. Her ass had a ghosting sensation of heat as she physically remembered Sam swatting her bottom in the kitchen. It was new to associate this sensation with Sam. Ignorant of her inner thoughts, Sam continued towards her with both hands full.

"I thought you could use this right about now," Sam said offering her one of the cups, as he sat in the chair right next to hers.

Accepting the coffee hesitantly, Amber offered a small smile. "Thanks."

After a few silent, awkward seconds, Sam gestured to her notes and sigil copies. "You've done a great job with these," he commented.

"Thank you," Amber answered again, eyes lowering to the glistening black liquid in her mug and biting her lower lip.

Sighing, Sam rested his own cup on the table and clasped his hands together, "Amber, you haven't spoken a single word to me since this morning. Could we please just talk about this?"

Amber willed herself to glance at him. His creased brow, his all-but-pleading eyes... Despite not feeling particularly eager to talk, she felt unable to refuse this particular look Sam was giving her. Hesitantly, she nodded. "Sure, Sam."

"Are you mad at me? For… For giving you those swats?" her brother asked, flushing a bit himself.

"I… No?" Amber answered...lamely.

"Are you asking me?" Sam asked with a small, awkward laugh.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm not mad, it's just… It felt weird. I had never seen you angry at me before. Not like this."

"But I wasn't angry. Well, not entirely. I was… I still am, kind of terrified," he said quietly. His low voice, unexpected words, and open vulnerability brought Amber up short.

Fingers lacing around the hot porcelain, and bringing the mug close to her nose so she could inhale the comforting smell, Amber turned surprised eyes at him. "What?"

"I'm terrified, Amber. I'm terrified that we're not really giving you what you need. I'm terrified we won't be able to protect you. Every time you pull a stunt like this, and we have to come down hard on you, I fear that you'll spend your time with us wishing you were anywhere but here. But, then again, if we don't I'm terrified that you'll end up dead after some thoughtless, careless action."

At the sincerity of his words and the worry in his eyes, Amber couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. "Sam, no… I… Some of the things you said… Most of them, really, are true. And that's why they bug me so much. I've been alone all of my life. I'm not a team player. I have a ton of issues, trust issues among them. And I hate talking about any of these. And I wouldn't if I had a choice. But, please, don't feel like any of this is on you. 'Cause it's not. It's on me. I love that I've got to meet you guys. I hate the circumstances we're in. I hate that I fear for my life every minute of every day, that I can't go out and have one ounce of normalcy in my life... But I'm so happy I'm with you. That I got to meet my family before...". Sam's heart skipped a beat as he thought he knew where his sister's statement was leading.

"Hey!" His sudden sharper tone made her cut her phrase short. "You're not going anywhere. We won't allow it. Amb, you've gotta start helping us instead of challenging us every step of the way."

Offering a small smile she shook her head, "I really don't do it on purpose. I don't want to make your life hard, Sam. It's just kind of my default reaction. Do you believe that?"

Brown orbs boring into her green ones he nodded. "I do. Can you at least try to talk to us a bit more? When things get overwhelming?"

"I can try. But there's a bunch of Winchester genes in me that don't always cooperate with the whole thinking before acting thing…"

Chuckling lightly, Sam shook his head. "Yeah, I'm well acquainted with those."

"I'm sorry I'm being so much trouble. Sometimes I think you'd have been so much better off without ever meeting me," she said quietly, lowering her gaze, shoulders slumping.

Using his index finger to tilt her head back up to look at him he stared at her intently, "Don't you ever say that again. Don't you even think it. We're family, Amber. Family."

A small smile slowly forming the girl simply nodded, "Yeah. I guess we are."

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was intense, wasn't it? What do you guys think? How did you find the brothers' reactions in this chapter? Anything surprised you? Upset you? Did you think Dean was a dick in this situation or fair? And what about Sam? We got to see a new side of him. We're curious what you guys thought of that!**

 **LEAVE US A REVIEW and** **tell** **us all about your** **experience** **as a reader of our story. We'd be delighted if you'd answer some or all of our questions, but we'd be more than happy even with a simple short sentence telling us if you're njoying this or not! We love reviews. And we loooove to write things that get** **reviews** **. Hearing from you guys is half the fun!**

 **Sure, we write things** **stories** **that please us... _first and_** ** _foremost_...** **but social proof is very, very special to receive.**

 **Please, make us feel special and write us** **a review** **. We love y'all for your readership.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **~MarionLuth & LauWhisperer**


	8. And There's Always a Big Mess Left Over

**A/N: Hello dear readers. It is with great honour and excitement that I present you Chapter 8! This chapter was co-written with the amazing and very talented Lau Whisperer. We are very excited with the way this chapter ended up and with all the ideas and plans we have for the collaborative continuation of this story. Please spend a minute to let us know how you all liked it! Feedback makes us better writers and happier people!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **And There's Always a Big Mess Left Over**

 **Title Credit: Lyrics from the song "What the f**k was I", by Jenny Owen Youngs. Album: Batten The Hatches, 2005.** **  
**

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Eyes moving across the page, steady and focused, Amber implored all of her self-discipline to keep her concentration about her and absorb its contents. Despite the fact that the lore study Sam had outlined for her was deeply fascinating, she was starting to feel drained from the daily effort and time it demanded. Taking a break to rub her neck, head turning from side-to-side, she heard his steps before she saw his face. Pushing the door open with one shoulder, Sam entered the library holding two cups of coffee, face open and smiling, dimples showing. "Ready for a break?"

Instantly, the scent hit her and her entire brain lit up. How many times had coffee been the One True North for her during the last few weeks. After her near-encounter with Lucifer, Amber had been diligently applying herself to the routine Sam and Dean had created for her, and inadvertently themselves, as its enforcers. The taking down she'd received, at the hands of both brothers, had been a painful wakeup call for her. However, Amber had watched her own powers grow in strength and understood that this was the only way for her to increase her chances of survival. Improving her control over her powers, learning the ways of the hunters, and training her body for reflexive defence… It was as if she'd been dropped into hostile territory and was being taught how to survive the attacking natives while running at top speed, head down, through the bush. Even though she'd never admit it to them, Sam and Dean had managed to turn this period of two short weeks into a meaningful regimen that aimed, not to punish her, but to strengthen her. Something that was happening in more ways than one.

Stopping her trailing thoughts, Amber responded to the offered coffee with a glint in her eyes. "Gimme!" She extended her hands in a beckoning manner with fingers fluttering in a gesture that made her brother smile.

Sam loved her playful side that invited his response and repartee. He'd think of a comeback… Eventually. For the moment Amber's compliance with her studies, and training, was a relief. He crossed the room and eased himself into one of the chairs closest to his sister's before offering her the steaming mug. Amber enclosed eager fingers around it, bringing it close to her nose to inhale the strong aroma. Her eyes closed as she took that first appreciative sip.

"Any new insights on vamps?" Sam asked conversationally. A study-break was the perfect opportunity to informally quiz Amber without sending up any of her defences. He talked in a quiet, non-threatening tone, a tone he'd learned to instinctively adopt when speaking to his sister. For all of her attitude and bravado, she was as emotionally skittish and reactionary as a stray cat.

"Yep. They're major dickhea…" Catching herself before she could finish that particular word she flashed a smug, toothy smirk at her brother. "They're pretty lame guys," she amended as she took the first sip of the hot, black beverage.

One thing Amber had yet to get used to was catching herself before swearing in front of Sam. She liked Sam. She liked how easy he was to get along with, to relate to. How he made an effort with her. He didn't act all controlling, yet he kept a close eye on her, making the girl eager to please him. She'd never admit this, but this was the truth of the matter. For Sam she made extra effort.

Dean, well, Dean didn't mind her colorful words. Hell, he'd been using them as a significant portion of his normal vocabulary since John had regularly chewed him and Sam out starting at age six, from what her brothers had told her. But Sam, maybe for the exact same reason, wasn't fond of them in the least… At least not coming from her. And Amber didn't mind it. This was the first time anyone, aside from Ty, had had any kind of an expectation of her. She didn't understand why, but this gave her the desire to try harder and be better. For Sam.

"Not burning in the sunlight is really disappointing. I'd love to see that happening. Or chasing them about, throwing garlic cloves on them..." she added in a wishful tone, not giving her brother time to comment on her slip.

Hiding his own smirk in his mug, Sam downed a long sip before mentioning, "Actually, what's commonly thought to be vampire hunting is really practices dating from Mesopotamia and Ancient Egypt."

"Egypt had vampire lore?", Amber asked surprised. Her face was relaxed and intrigued. A look Sam had never seen on her face before. It was nice. Leaning back in his own chair he continued on.

"Yep. There were many rituals and mummification practices specifically to prevent the dead from rising as vampires. This knowledge was revived again in Eastern Europe, as well as in England, in the dark ages. Like most places, folklore, local custom and religion were all mixed together. The region of Padua, in Italy, was another very active site for vampire lore in the Middle Ages and well into the Renaissance. To this day historical grave excavations show clear signs of having been opened up not long after the death of the corpses and bones were disturbed in very specific ways to keep them from coming back as vampires." Sam glanced at the girl and seeing her completely immersed in what he was saying, he smiled widely. Dean was never interested in hearing such things. It was nice having someone who was actually willing to listen to him. With that thought he eagerly continued.

"As a matter of fact, there were even some instances of vampire hunting in 17th century New England. The practices were brought over from Europe. Vampire lore has been a part of religious practice since the very beginning of organized religion. Even Japan has its own version of vampire lore. All around the world, the lore commonly includes the standard stake through the heart, a stone between the teeth, the arms and legs bound, filling the grave with crosses and garlic... None of these traditions included decapitation… which is the only way to actually kill a vampire."

Amber looked at her brother disbelievingly. How could he possibly remember and recite so much information about a single monster species was beyond her. She had spent the better part of the last two afternoons studying these creatures and all that had stuck was the decapitation and something about dead man's blood. Realizing she didn't remember what a hunter could do with the latter she fought the urge to groan and made a mental note to herself to review that material tomorrow. Keeping her thoughts to herself she only commented, "Joke's on them, right? Fact is, though, there's no way I am strong enough to decapitate one of them. I researched it and it appears you need to be, like, very, very strong to manage slicing somebody's head off."

"While that's true, hopefully you'll never have to decapitate one of them," Sam answered. He paused to sip his coffee as his eyes traveled to the ceiling. "If I remember correctly, Cas has managed to kill one by simply touching its head." Eyes returning to lock with the girl's, he added, "I suggest you ask him to share with you how you could possibly manage that with your own powers."

The slight slump of her face and shoulders at her brothers words didn't go unnoticed. Amber felt her aversion to anything Castiel come upon her. "I will. When he gets back," was her lackluster response, eyes cast down and to the side as if avoiding looking directly at this suggestion.

Sam, taking this all in, continued sipping his coffee. "Yeah. Well.. Until then, I'm sure Dean is pushing you more than enough in weight-lifting and hand-to-hand combat training. Your strength will increase. You just have to be patient. Like with everything else," he told her in an encouraging tone.

Amber's eyes looked up at his, as she lowered her coffee. His words seemed to have a very different effect than what he expected. Sam watched her mouth and nose scrunch up into a sour smile. Her frustration was never far from the surface.

"More than enough is an understatement. I don't think I've ever been so sore and tired in my entire life. Even making my old house livable was less tiring than an hour in the gym with _your_ brother. And my neck and back have you to thank for crouching over books for hours on end. It's not like I'll be able to memorize everything at once anyways."

Sam heard the whine in Amber's voice for what it was; her not having much of a choice in the matter. He empathized with her situation, but ultimately, this all had to be done for her to grow into her powers and remain safe as she matured into her life as a nephilim. Sitting up taller in his chair, he looked at his sister. She was sitting in what used to be _his_ favorite chair, but was now _her_ favorite chair. He watched her body shift through her emotions. It had become a habit of his, in order to really see and know if her words were really telling him the truth, to watch her body language. She had tells. That slight eye blink, the involuntary shoulder twitch, or a sideways glance all meant, ' _not the truth'._ He hadn't noticed any of these recently, but nonetheless, he kept looking for the signs. He and Dean had had many private discussions about her past lying, and they were still guarded about fully believing her. She'd done a lot to break their trust, even as she was now trying to earn it back.

Sam's assessing gaze wasn't lost on the girl. She had a feeling he was measuring her words and gestures for deeper meaning. She felt his scrutiny. Reflecting on her life before, and leading up to living with her brothers, lying was indistinguishable from breathing. Not lying, but being truthful was dangerous. Yet, she still understood the difference. But lying was necessary and it was convenient. Or at least it was until she acquired two older brothers. Their lack of trust was well founded. She understood that she'd done this to herself, and her brothers had every reason to continue to second-guess her words and deeds. Yet, a part of her resented this enforced change and constant appraisal.

"Stop it, Sam! Stop analyzing my every twitch, will you? Geez!" She complained through clenched teeth.

Sam just silently gazed at her, eyes steady and knowing. Amber hated this particular gaze. She couldn't blame him for doing it - not after Denver- but she absolutely hated it. She'd almost gotten Ty and herself killed. She'd stolen one of their cars. But that was two weeks ago now. They should start trusting her by now. Her intense and conflicting thoughts had her head growing heavy. A headache slowly began its temporal spread, leading up to the top of her head.

Sam decided to put an end to her discomfort and finally broke the silence. When he spoke his tone was even, but firm. "Amber, you understand Dean and I want to trust you, want to be able to rely on you when it counts the most. You've done well, very well in fact. I've been telling Dean how much sharper you are than he was at your age. He loves that you're a natural at this, even if it's a joke at his own expense, but you have to understand, the mistake you made was enormous."

Amber's body tensed up. She folded her arms across her chest as she leaned to the left, slightly curling in upon herself, as she remained facing Sam. She fought the urge to stalk out of the room at his words. She reminded herself about the one-and-only time Sam had raised a hand to smack her backside. She'd learned that blasting her brothers with angry words and stripping them of their right to express their opinion didn't bode well for her. Instead, she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes momentarily, in an attempt to compose herself, before releasing a quiet sigh.

"I know, Sam. I know. And I'm doing my time. I'm doing the work. It's just… Too much. I get that the training never really ends and I get how useful it is. I really do. I just wish we could, like, slow down a bit. Plus, if you don't give me the chance to prove myself to you, how will you be able to trust me again?" Her eyes steady and slightly defiant, Amber kept them even with Sam's, boring deep into her brother's eyes as she waited for him to reply. At the lack of an immediate response Amber's arms fell to rest in her lap, palms up on top of the still open book that rested on her thighs. Her shoulders slumped to the left as she finally opened up to the truth of herself, letting her defences down. "Sam, I'm trying. All I can say is, I'm really trying." Her tone was sincere and Sam felt this.

"I know, Amb. I can see it," Sam answered kindly. Shifting to sit up straighter in his chair, he leaned forward, looking Amber in the eye. "And I also see that it's time to feed the scholar." Slapping both of his palms down on the tops of his thighs, signalling a change in the conversation, Sam stood up and extended a hand to his sister.

Amber hesitated for only a second before she placed the silver knife, that functioned as a bookmark, between the pages she'd just finished. Placing the book on the table off to her left, Amber extended her hand and, with a small tug, she let Sam pull her up to standing. He smiled at her warmly for accepting his help. Unable to keep her own smile from forming, at the sight of his dimpled, happy face, she felt a trace of happiness poking at her own heart.

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

Dean trained vigilant eyes on his sister. He paced around her, rubbing his chin in contemplation and studied every detail of her stance. Five muffled gunshots ripped the silence of the range. As they both removed their ear protection, Amber secured the safety, and placed the gun in its holder. Their eyes moved to examine the holes in the target, as they removed their ear-protection.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Dean commented with a hint of pride in his tone as he stepped up beside the girl.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Amber scrunched up her nose and lifted the left side of her mouth in evident disappointment. "I was aiming for the head when I got the neck, at the heart and got the stomach, and at the lung and got the lower abdomen. That's the very definition of bad. Of course it's not a surprise that we've got different standards..."

Dean managed to keep his tone and face neutral at her sarcastic insinuation and settled for simply shaking his head and leaning against the half wall that separated the target area of the room. Jabbing a thumb behind his shoulder he locked eyes with Amber as he told her, "Most of these shots would be lethal. Especially the ones in the neck, stomach and lower abs. These would stop anyone and buy you a bit more time to shoot again. The important thing right now is that you perfect your stance and grip. Aiming improves with practice. You'll get there."

Letting her hands fall at her sides with a sigh, Amber proceeded to free her brown locks from their tight ponytail. She shook out her hair, feeling the air pass through her strands. Lips pursing into a thin line she said, "It's the damn recoil. It jerks my hands away from where I aim." The last thing she wanted was to give Dean the satisfaction of correcting her, but she had to prioritize. Learning how to handle a gun effectively outweighed her desire to torture her brother the only way she could: Not talking to him for anything unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Good catch. The recoil takes a while to get used to before it stops fucking up your aim. After a certain point it will be yet another thing that you'll do automatically without even thinking about it. You'll learn to take that little kick into account and adjust your aim. You also need to relax your shoulders a bit. The more tense your shoulders are, the sharper the recoil effect."

Amber simply nodded. She tried to school her face in an expression of indifference and slight boredom, while in reality she was repeating Dean's words in her head in an attempt to memorize them.

"You're a natural kid," Dean smiled a few silent seconds later.

"Unlike you, from what I hear," she answered coldly.

Face dropping, Dean crossed his arms over his chest and leveled his unamused eyes with hers. God damn she loved slapping him with her words. "I wasn't as fast a learner. Not like you. But I was decent. Sam though... It took Sam years of gun training to get where you are right now." At her lack of response, and in an attempt to bring some levity into their conversation he added, "In the first few hunts dad let him join in... Damn! We were more worried about him accidentally shooting us than what any monster could do."

Amber didn't manage to drown the amused snort his words evoked. She couldn't hide this smile from Dean, either. Clearing her throat, and inwardly cursing at the stiffness she felt, she moved her eyes away from Dean and stretched her arms wide, feeling some of the tension leaving her sore muscles.

Noticing her discomfort Dean said evenly, "Look, I know we haven't been going easy on you. In fact we've been John-Winchestering your ass in more ways than one over the last two weeks, but we see the progress. And we see you're putting in an honest effort."

Amber rolled her eyes at his words. "Sam beat you to the pep talk, so you might as well save your breath."

Dean's jaw clenched as he looked at his sister intently. He hadn't expected her to be little miss sunshine over these last couple of weeks. Especially not after he'd spanked her for the Denver incident. But her cold and distant demeanour was steadily blossoming into a passive aggressiveness he was having an increasingly hard time letting slide. The kid was good. He'd hand her that. She measured her behavior enough to annoy, and even hurt him, without being outright challenging. She wasn't doing anything specifically to risk further punishment or scolding, but Dean's patience was running thin. He tried to follow Sam's advice and simply give her time.

"I'm glad he did. Sam has experienced first hand how much of a hardass I can be. I'm glad he steps in to remind you that we see your effort. 'Cause we do. Both of us. I know I'm not saying it often, Amber, but you're doing well. And I'm proud of you."

Amber managed to hide her surprise at hearing his words. Dean Winchester expressing anything beyond annoyance and anger, let alone pride, was not a common occurrence. Her only response was, "Are we done here?"

Dean regarded her for another second before nodding. "Yeah. We're done. Let's get some food into you," he said as he led the way out of the range.

"I'm not hung…"

Responding in his deep baritone, Dean cut her off, "And I don't remember asking you if you were." He turned to look at her warningly from the doorframe. "It's been four hours since your last snack and you've trained too hard today. You have to eat."

Rolling her eyes impressively, Amber huffed a "Fine," before passing him and heading to the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, Dean following closely behind her, she spotted Sam. He had his nose mere inches away from his laptop's screen, as his right hand was blindly jotting down notes on a small notepad.

Happy that Sam was around the dining area, and she didn't have to spend any more time alone with her oldest brother, Amber moved behind him. After their vampire discussion, she was curious to see what had caught his interest. She glanced at the post he was reading in a news blog.

"Priest claims demons walk among us," she read the title out loud, her head cocking slightly to the right. Eyes flashing with excitement, she brought both hands to clasp on Sam's hunched shoulders. Leaning closer to him she asked, "We got a case?"

Dean turned his head from where he was rummaging through the fridge and glanced at his brother. After a silent stare between them, Sam nodded. "Looks like it, yeah. Mason City. Freaky death of a young woman. Priest claims she walked into the church bleeding, before she collapsed dead."

Dean, face buried in the fridge again, asked, "What's freaky about that?"

"That something invisible was flaying her, while she was in there."

"That's so rock," Amber commented, feeling excitement replacing the bad mood she was in while with Dean. At the incredulous look she received from Sam, she shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, not that she died… but… you know…" A big grin slowly developing, she simply stated, "We got a case!" Eyes darting briefly to Dean before returning to Sam, she then asked, "When are we leaving? You're taking me with you, right? You _promised_ you would. You promised and I've been a model prisoner!" Her tone reflected concern and fear of betrayal. Not getting an immediate response, Amber felt her heart start to drop to her stomach, fearing that her brothers had changed their minds and would leave her behind. _This couldn't be happening. Not again_.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and seemed to have reached a mutual conclusion, yet remained silent for a quarter of a second too long. The older Winchester finally closed the rumbling fridge's door and turned to fully face the girl. "Go pack your bag and meet us in the war room. I want you to see how we pack the weapons duffel. We'll grab something to eat on the road."

The grip of fear eased up on her chest. The flood of past broken promises that was playing on her inner theater, slowed down to a trickle. Gaining a hold on herself, Amber felt her shoulders relax. A grin slowly developed on her face, despite the fact it was Dean who was standing across from her. This was good. This was happening and she'd worked hard for this. Not wasting time, Amber jogged out of the kitchen, for once happy to be following the orders she'd received. As she hurried to her room to pack, the unfamiliarity of her joy overwhelmed her; this lightness, this excitement was something she hadn't experienced in a very long time. Being happy felt weird, and she didn't entirely trust it. Yet, she welcomed and savoured it.

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

"So, what we're aiming for is to basically be prepared for everything. The first clues of the case sometimes give us a good idea of what we're facing," Dean explained as he showed Amber how to safely open a shotgun and load it with salt-filled shotgun shells.

"But sometimes things can end up vastly different from what we're expecting," Sam chimed in. "So, ensuring every weapon is ready for use and in good condition is paramount."

"It's also pretty boring keeping these babies in good condition. They need frequent cleaning, oiling, sharpening, you name it," Dean explained. Smirking, he shot a glance at Sam before turning back to look at Amber, who was currently examining a small handgun similar to the one they had in the range. "Sammy hated this growing up. It was dad's go-to punishment every time he deemed handing him his ass wasn't enough."

Sam turned annoyed eyes at his brother. "Really mature, Dean" he said sourly, before turning to Amber. "Dean was too lazy to get his butt off the couch. So his go-to little extras were five-mile-runs."

Shrugging, and unbothered by Sam's share, Dean focused on Amber's hands as they moved to load the small gun. "Great job," he praised satisfied with her time and efficiency. "Once we're back I'll teach you how to clean them, too."

"And we'll have to go over emergency packing. You need to always have a bag packed and ready to go. Today it took you a bit too long to gather everything. Even though it doesn't affect us too much in this instance, there are times that we need to be able to leave at a moment's notice," Sam pointed out.

Amber, placing the last gun in the duffel bag and zipping it close, talked for the first time throughout their prep period. "It took me a while, 'cause I had to go through your drawers for a clean sweater to borrow. I can't have a bag always ready 'cause I don't have more than two changes of clothes."

Sam's internal dialog jumped into ALL CAPS. Amber had gone through his drawers? She'd gone into his room? Sam pieced her words and actions together. She'd rattled this information off to him as if it was a standard way of getting new clothes. For all he knew, maybe it was. But she'd been so happy to be going on a hunt. This was good. Happy was good. Then the image of Amber in one of his sweaters, it hanging nearly down to her knees, amused him.

Glancing at each other briefly the brothers turned in her direction, smiling at her. "That's going to change," Dean stated.

At Amber's confused look Sam cleared his throat. "As we've discussed, your effort and diligence have not gone unnoticed, Amb. The fact that we're allowing you to come on this hunt will be a way for you to prove to us that we can indeed trust you. That being said, we think a short trip to a mall, for you to buy the things you need is something you've more than earned. You've worked hard over the past two weeks. Not that we wouldn't buy you everything you needed if you hadn't put in the effort, but instead of having some random sales lady pick everything out, you get to have some fun and choose what you like. It's high time we turned this place into a home for you."

Amber's eyes widened in excitement as they darted between the two men in front of her. "Please tell me you're not shit… That you mean it? This isn't a joke, right?"

Rolling his eyes Dean grabbed hold of the weapon duffel's straps. "Go get your stuff, kid. We need to get going. We got shopping to do."

Not even glancing at Dean's direction, but unable to contain her excitement, Amber cupped her hands over her mouth, releasing a short squeal of excitement. Amber's eyes were sparkling in a way that neither man had seen up to this in the direction of her room, she darted off not wanting to waste another second before the beginning of their roadtrip.

Sam's face changed to that of sadness. Her enthusiasm spoke deeply to the profound lack of commitment to even the tiniest of necessities and support while Amber was growing up. Wishing they had gotten to her sooner, he turned to gaze at his brother. Amber had been hard on Dean and he wasn't immune to her words. Sam had heard her sassing him or slapping him verbally with her sarcasm. She didn't forgive easily. While Amber was excited at the moment, he wondered when she would flip on the mean switch. It was so fast, and so random, it could be frightening. Despite Dean's neutral expression, the younger Winchester had learned to see through his brother's tough facade. He had been hurt by Amber's words. Mentally noting this, Sam decided he was going to have a talk with the girl about this situation the first chance they got. Still sitting, Sam cast his eyes over Dean's schooled expression. It wasn't often he felt his brother had been wronged, Dean could be an outright dick, but he felt this now. Silently, Sam stood up, pushing his chair back as Dean pushed back his own. Hot and cold running emotions taking their toll on them, Sam could only hope this shopping trip and hunt would soften Amber up towards Dean.

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

Amber clutched the straps of her backpack awkwardly as she stepped inside the first large store of the busy mall. At the several pairs of female eyes that turned to glance at them, she turned to face Sam and Dean. "Can't you just wait outside? We're drawing more attention like this," she told them, hating how pleading her own voice sounded.

"We don't feel comfortable with you being all alone, Amb. We've already talked about this. Now that you're… you know... unbound, demons and angels can tell what you are. We can't risk it. We'll be real discreet, though. Don't worry."

If Sam's tone failed to reassure her, Dean chiming in with a scoff of, "Yeah, you won't even know we're here," made her groan in frustration. Her shoulders slumping, she looked up at her brothers, head slightly tilting to one side, an annoyed look on her face. Then, shaking her head, Amber turned her back to the brothers and glanced around her wondering where all her excitement had gone. Refusing to let her current predicament completely ruin this for her, she retrieved her phone, which was already hooked up with her headphones. Pulling up her music player app and hitting the play button, she placed the earbuds in her ears and let the blaring music drown out everything else, as she moved to the denim section. As her hands caressed and felt the various garments, she realized this was the first time she was shopping without having to worry about paying out of the little income she had or even worse, about stealing. Catching her lower lip between her front teeth she unconsciously started chewing on it, attempting to ignore the annoying little voice in her head that kept telling her how nice it was of _both_ of her brothers to let her do this.

Sam and Dean watched their sister as she moved through the sections of clothing, touching everything. .

"What the hell is she doing?" Dean asked in a hushed tone, eyes slightly narrowed and head tilted to the side.

"It's how women shop. Apparently, Amber likes to touch the clothing before she decides. It's a sensory thing I guess," Sam attempted to explain. "Jessica used to do this as well," he added with a small, reminiscing smile.

Dean, taking this all in, found his patience already running thin. "Jeans are jeans, Sam. Can't she just pick a pair and be down with it?"

Sam, knowing his brother's gruff impatience with anything touchy-feely, simply turned to him and said curtly, "Don't you dare say that to her. This is most likely her first time to really enjoy picking anything she likes for herself. You remember how we only got the necessities and stuff from the Army Navy Store...and nothing else? Remember? She's had the same thing, but she actually cares about how she looked. As long as we can keep our eyes on her, she gets to shop, understand?"

Dean, not used to his younger brother giving orders, was taken aback. Mulling Sam's words over in his head he finally nodded. He could do this. "Fine. As long as we can see her, she gets to touch every damn piece of cloth… Unless it takes _too_ long. Agreed?"

Sam, not used to winning an argument so easily, simply nodded. Done with their argument, both men turned to look around the store. Everywhere they looked women were thoughtfully considering single pieces of clothing, holding them up to look at themselves in mirrors, letting their fingertips trail along the racks as they cruised through aisles, and digging through value bins of piled clothing. All the other shoppers were doing some version of what they'd just seen their sister do. Feeling very out of place Sam opted to move along the perimeter of the store, keeping Amber in easy sight. No exorcism ritual or goofer dust could prepare him and Dean for raising a teenage girl and all that entailed.

Walking through the aisles, Amber finally opted for a pair of plain dark blue jeans, a black pair with rips, and one in light grey. Then she moved onto the next rack, which was lined with plain unicolored short and long-sleeve t-shirts. She grabbed four of each kind in the darkest colors available. Satisfied, she slowly continued strolling among the different sections. A mannequin sporting a short black denim dungaree dress caught her attention and she smiled excitedly as she rushed to find her size in the next rack over. Turning around she noticed Sam and Dean looking at the mannequin with less than impressed eyes, but she chose to ignore them.

Two dresses, one skirt, four pairs of leggings, and two sweaters later, Amber turned to her brothers, lowering the volume of her music. "Too much?" She asked looking at them questioningly.

"Do you need everything?" Sam asked back, not judgement in his tone.

"Well, yeah," Amber answered awkwardly. "But I don't want you to overspend on me," she added hastily.

"Don't worry about money at the moment. Just make sure you get everything you need," Dean said in what he hoped came out as a pleasant tone as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets.

Amber nodded and offered a small smile. "Well, I'd better start trying them on."

"Wh.. All of them?" Sam asked glancing at the small mountain of clothes draped over her left arm.

"Well, except the leggings, obviously!" Amber answered matter-of-factly, as she headed for the dressing rooms.

Dean glanced at Sam with an almost desperate look, but neither of them spoke as they slowly followed the girl. They paused a few feet away from the fitting rooms and leaned against the wall next to a small counter where a young woman was folding discarded clothes. These were pieces that had been left behind in the numerous dressing rooms. She smiled at Amber and pointed her to a vacant dressing room, before glancing at the boys.

Dean, familiar with how he affected women and greatly enjoying it, smiled at her and winked, causing her cheeks to lightly flush. Looking mildly flustered, the young woman looked down at the floor before quickly looking back up at Dean and smiling back at him. It had been only for a moment, but the young woman's gaze had been steady and friendly. Then once again she busied herself folding the discarded clothes.

The next few minutes passed in relevant silence, till Amber's voice was heard. She appeared through the thick curtain that sectioned off the dressing dressed in the tight, ripped black denims and one of the t-shirts. She looked at her brothers expectantly. Receiving only their neutral expressions she prompted, "Well?", as she slowly spun around herself. "What'd you think?"

Dean opened his mouth and closed it again looking at her in complete confusion. What was he supposed to say to his baby sister? Sam had never asked him his opinion on jeans. He had zero reference on how to answer any question about jeans. "Well... I mean... It's…" He attempted, bringing an awkward hand to rub at his neck.

"Yeah... Totally?" Sam added unconvincingly, looking even more uncomfortable than his brother.

Amber looked at them desperately. "Not helpful!"

The young woman, who was silently watching them, unable to keep her amused chuckle at bay, bit her lip and turned to Amber. "It looks great on you. It shows off your butt very nicely, too!"

Amber turned to her with surprised eyes. "Thanks… I think." she answered as she turned her head to check out the aforementioned part of her anatomy in the mirror.

"That's what I'm here for," the woman said in her high pitched voice. Don't bother trying on the rest of the jeans. They're all the same line. I'd put on the dresses, though. Check what the length's like on you. Not that you'll have any trouble with those legs!"

Amber's eyebrows shot up at these words and she could hear Sam clearing his throat loudly. She wondered how common it was for strangers to make such comments on one's body during shopping. Having never been to a store with anyone but Ty, whose commentary was limited to "dope" and "hot" no matter what she had on, comments like the saleswoman's, no matter how helpful, made her a bit self-conscious. Offering a small smile to her, she turned her back to get back to the dressing room, her face blushing.

"Your daughter?" The young woman asked smiling, glancing at Dean and then at Sam.

Dean blanched as he looked at her with bulging eyes. "No! Nooo. No, we're not… We're her brothers! She's our little sister!"

Smile widening the woman amended, "Oh, apologies. Your family resemblance is strong and, given the age difference, I just assumed … Well, sorry about that. This is very sweet of you to bring her shopping," she added winking at Dean.

Dean's face turned from awkward to flirty in less than a second. Body leaning over the counter and resting his elbows on it he said, in a deep voice, "Yeah, well. Anything for the kid, ya know. I didn't catch your name?"

"Darleen," the blonde woman almost purred. Dean's flirting had worked up her confidence and she was becoming even bolder.

"Well, It's really nice meeting you, Darleen," the oldest Winchester answered looking in her eyes intently.

"For the love of…" Sam mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, how's this?" Amber's voice made all three adults turn eyes on her.

Darleen clapped her hands excitedly, while Dean's eyes bulged and Sam's lips pursed together. The burgundy lace dress hugged her lean body impressively. It's length allowed more than enough leg to show and the same could be said for the low cleavage.

"Oh, honey, this was _made_ for you. Give me a spin… Oh yes! You're not leaving here without it! I won't allow it! Absolutely stunning!" Darleen said enthusiastically. It felt to the brothers as if the air had leaked from the room and they were gasping like fish in a draining pond.

"Well, unless you don't feel too comfortable… With it being so… Short… And tight and all," Dean mentioned these details hastily while failing to mask all of his displeasure.

"Oh, nonsense, Dean," interjected Darleen, waving a manicured hand at him as she ushered an amused Amber back to the dressing room.

Twenty minutes later the three Winchesters exited the shop having bought several more items than what Amber had originally chosen. Darleen insisted she bought at least a few accessories such as purses, belts and scarves, and Dean simply happened to agree.

As they strolled out, Amber was looking at the bags filled with her new belongings. This was unlike any shopping trip she'd ever been on. She'd got to buy so much at once. Feeling the weight of the shopping bags, she found herself stealing a glance at Dean and Sam. It was quiet and hidden, but she felt her heart filling with affection. The boys had spent a nice little sum on her and hadn't batted an eye. Eyes drifted to the new pair of jeans that she had insisted on wearing before they left the store. She couldn't recall when was the last time she'd bought brand new clothes. She felt confident and pretty. She had opted for the black-ripped one -the one Darleen said was showing off her butt nicely- and a cropped crimson sweater that allowed just a bit of skin to peek through the high waist jeans. Her smile widened as she felt the new garments hugging her body and the scent of new clothes filling her nostrils. She was finally feeling like a young woman. A young, attractive, nicely dressed woman. She glanced at her reflection at the closest shop window and fought the urge to spin around. Tossing her hair back and raising her chin a bit higher she walked confidently next to her brothers.

Oblivious to this, Dean walked along side of Amber, smiling smugly to himself, pocketing a piece of paper with Darleen's number written on it, while Sam was checking boxes on the list he'd made for their shopping trip. Just a few more stops.

"Ok, Amb. What's next? Shoes?" Sam asked her.

"No, that won't take us long. Leave it for the end," the girl answered decisively. Pausing and realizing what was next, she motioned with her head for her brothers to follow her. Impish smile gradually widening, she paid attention to the sound of their steps following steadily behind her before hearing them abruptly stop when they realized where she was leading them. Turning around and feigning surprise she asked, "What's up? Why'd we stop?"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, before Dean strongly declared, "Oh hell no. No. Sam you're going with her for this. I'll wait outside."

Sam turned murderous eyes to his brother, "You can't _not_ come in, Dean. We're here to make sure she's safe," he said through gritted teeth.

"Aw, what's up big brothers? Haven't you seen ladies underwear before?" The girl teased in a coy manner.

Dean watched women moving around inside the little lingerie shop and his thoughts drifted to that hot blonde he'd last undressed and the tiny thong she'd worn, or the brunette who'd worn this get up that he could never quite figure out how to get off. Didn't matter in the end. And then there was that time when he was 15 and he'd gotten to third base for the first time with that pretty Polish girl with the gap between her front teeth. Gathering his thoughts back to the present, he shook his head and turned to Sam, "That's a really small store. You're more than enough. I mean it, man. I just can't handle it, ok? The only time I've ever visited such a store was with… Well NOT my baby sister! And for reasons I refuse to associate with her!" With these words he parked himself on a nearby bench, looking solidly attached to the railing and seat as he squared his shoulders and crossed his arms, eyes forward at the store in question.

"Fine," Sam said in a tight tone, rolling his eyes. Turning to his sister he continued, "It seems I'll yet again be the only mature person in this situation. I'll go inside with you, Amber."

At Sam's words her eyebrows shot up, surprised. Her initial enjoyment over their discomfort evaporating. She asked incredulously, "You're kidding, right? Sam come on! You can't! That's, like, too embarrassing! Plus, like _he_ said, it's a small store. You can watch me from the outside."

Raising an eyebrow at her, the younger Winchester brother quipped, "Aw, what's up little sister? Haven't you seen ladies' underwear before? Not so amused now, are we?"

"Saaam!"

At her whiny tone he simply shook his head, his gaze softening. "I won't hover over you. I'll just come in, keep a distance, and keep an eye out. That's all. I promise."

Realizing further arguing wouldn't change his mind, Amber sighed defeated. She made a show of dumping the shopping bags she was carrying next to Dean, and walked ahead of Sam towards the store. Having overheard this exchange, Dean couldn't help his feeling of ' _take that'_ that crept into his smile as he saw Amber getting uncomfortable by a chaperoning Sam.

Once inside the feminine space, Amber watched Sam, out of the corner of her eye, moving to the far corner of the shop, nearest to the cashier. Seeing that Sam did indeed keep his distance from her, she watched him leaning up against the wall, arms folded like a bored boyfriend. She sent him a grateful glance. Feeling this bit of privacy, she made quick work of choosing the pieces she liked. Opting for both cute thongs and comfy cotton camisoles, she also grabbed five bras and ten pairs of socks. Once she was ready she motioned for Sam to come and pay.

As they made their way out of the store she told him, "Thanks. And don't worry. I'm gonna make sure Dean pays for making you do this alone."

Sam turned to look at her questioningly at these words. With a wide grin she told him, "He got to sit this one out. You'll get to sit out tampons and pads." Sam's face took on an unreadable expression. Then, unable to keep a short laugh from leaving his lips at her words, he turned to look at her. "You're too smart for your own good." After his initial amusement he added, "I know this must be awkward for you…"

"Nah… Not too much anyway. Well, shopping for underwear… Yeah. It kinda was. But with periods and tampons, I've always been down to earth about this. And Tyler has a sister and never considered it a thing. But it's pretty entertaining how uncomfortable it usually makes you guys." Amber smiled up at him and winked, eliciting another short laugh from Sam.

As they approached an amused-looking Dean they watched him rising to his feet and asking pleasantly, "Where to now?"

"The drugstore," Amber answered casually.

Dean's face immediately turned concerned at this. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No, but I'll get my period within the next two to three days, and I need tampons, pads, and Advil," Amber answered matter-of-factly, eyes locking with Dean's. "The rolled up paper towels I improvised for my last period were really awful." Both Sam and Dean blanched. Amber hadn't said a thing. Sam knew that, up until recently, Amber had been speaking the least amount she could get away with. There had been so much tension in the bunker, but he still felt awful with himself for not thinking about this on his own. He'd remembered this from Jessica. He should've remembered for Amber to ensure she had everything she needed.

Dean's concern turned to discomfort, but all he could do was nod. "Right. Yeah. I…" trailing off. He hadn't thought of… _THAT_. Glancing around him, he pointed to the nearest drug store. Clearing his throat he added, "You two can go in there and I'll…I'll just wait out here".

"Oh, no. No, no, no! I want you with me, Dean" Amber insisted. "I feel awkward with Sam, especially now that he's seen all of my panties," Amber answered, savagely, emphasizing _panties_ , and looking at her brother squirm. _This was just too easy._ She was savouring his growing discomfort. Dean Winchester, being out of his element, was a very rare sight. And a very enjoyable one.

The twinkle in Amber's eyes challenged Dean to just try to weasel out of this. _Oh, he was going to remember her having so much fun at his expense!_ He stood and braced himself.

"Well, go on. We don't have all day," Sam quipped, making a show of getting comfortable on the bench that his brother had just vacated. Dean, resigning himself to this duty, could hear John Winchester's words in his head as he went into the drug store to buy tampons, 'Man up Dean'.

They soon walked among the aisles of the store. Amber made a couple of pauses to grab a few more necessities she hadn't thought about. Body and face moisturizer, razors, deodorants, a cute lipstick and mascara. Dean kept an eye on the mounting number of "chick" things that kept landing in the handbasket he was carrying. Using all of his self restraint to avoid running out of the store, he kept walking behind his sister as she led the way further down to the sanitary products aisle.

Dean's whole body stiffened. Like a horse led to the edge of a cliff, Dean stopped in mid step. Amber noticed this out of the corner of her eye, but pretended to ignore it. Excited at the opportunity to pick at Dean in a way he could in no way blame her for, a mischievous grin spread across her lips. She kept her face turned away from him as her lips curled. She couldn't help but to casually place her hand over this sneaky, silent snicker.

Dean's eyes didn't miss her hunching, slightly shaking shoulders, knowing that she was having a good chuckle. His teeth clenched at the realization he was the butt of her private joke. How was it she could get him so riled? This would be funny if it wasn't happening to him. Their history was getting thick. His discomfort remained high and his simmering anger rose right along with it. Taking in a deep breath in an attempt to to de-escalate his rising anger and reign in his temper, his eyes bulged at the realization that the scent of this aisle was also different. It took him a few seconds to recognize, in horror, what that scent was… _Flowers._ Freaking flowers. Looking around him desperately, all he could see… All along this aisle… Was shelf upon shelf of soft-colored packages showing young women in white dresses dancing on the grass or looking confidently back at the shoppers, declaring they had winged protection they could trust. _What the hell?_

Amber noticed Dean's discomfort with satisfaction. Man, this felt like such sweet revenge! Glancing to her right, on the farthest shelves on this aisle, the color and images on the boxes changed. Now, they featured handsome men or happy couples. One packaged declared, "Ribbed for Her Enjoyment." Casually, Amber wondered if Dean's head would explode if she placed a packet of condoms in the basket? ' _Naw',_ she thought to herself, keeping a sigh from leaving her lips at the mere thought of her brother's reaction. That was pulling out the big guns and she wanted to have something in reserve for later.

Once they reached the shelves with the tampons Amber hummed thoughtfully. "I'd better stock up, right?" Glancing at Dean over her shoulder, she tried for the innocent look. She lifted her tone and allowed her mouth to dip open slightly in the most innocent of expressions. Her eyebrows lifting in gentle arches around dark green, lash-framed eyes. She looked directly at Dean, in a full - on gaze, putting on the most wholesome look imaginable.

Dean looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. He'd once seen a girl of around 10 years old, distract a store clerk by pretending to fall and hurt her knee. She'd done this at the front of the store while her younger sister cruised the aisles and stuffed a loaf of bread, a pack of pressed ham, some eggs and a carton of milk into her backpack. _These two worked efficiently!_ The girl feigning the hurt knee had produced tears so real, and on demand, it was stunning. Her emotion-reddened face was convincingly genuine and she wailed in anguished waves as her sister, listening to this volume, knew how much time she had to get their grocery list filled. The feigned innocence card worked. Dean had been 14 at the time and, while aware of the grift, was stunned by the art of it all. Good acting was a true asset… _unless you were the mark._

Returning his attention to the present, he heard Amber continue voicing her thoughts, "In case we don't get the chance for more supplies anytime soon?" Of course, the reason for her question was simply to increase Dean's discomfort while amusing herself. She planned to stock up anyway, but Dean didn't know this. And he was very preoccupied with his uneasiness.

Dean made a mental note to talk to Sam about their sister's acting skills. Still… All this girly stuff… It just kept coming. "Yeah.. You, ah… Stocking up sounds… Smart. I mean… They don't expire, do they?" He asked, slightly confused about this whole topic.

Snorting, Amber shook her head. "No, Dean. They don't expire," she said as she reached for a small box in front of her and studied it. Reading the side label outloud, as if to make an informed decision, Amber further dug this pit of uneasiness deeper. "Hmmm, I didn't know they made ones you could insert with your finger?"

That was it! Dean extended a hand and grabbed as many boxes as he could before throwing them all in the basket. Amber watched him doing this mass sweep three more times before asking him, "What are you doing?"

"Uh… Helping you stocking up." His action was all business now and his voice was labored and tight as he spoke. He kept his face away from Amber as he didn't trust himself not to snap at her. She'd been toying with him… And she'd enjoyed it. Then she changed the atmosphere around them both.

Amber's face broke into a sincere grin this time, eyes crinkling at the corners and a twinkle in her gaze. "Dean, when I say stocking up I mean for like three, maybe four months. That's like three mini packs. Four if we count the extra I wanna keep in the emergency bag you guys mentioned. What you've got in there is for about five years." Amber's voice had lightened up and filled with a friendly tone Dean hadn't heard before. "I mean, I know we bleed, but we don't bleed that much!" she quipped, a humored smile lighting up her face.

Dean remained looking at her as if she had grown a second head. "Right," he said after a silent second. He was completely thrown off his center; Girly things and a friendly Amber? He hastily placed the majority of the boxes back in their proper place and left just four packs in the basket.

Snickering, Amber commented, "Much better. Ok, let's grab some pads and the Advil. We'd better get out of here before you have a stroke." The whiplash of emotions had Dean in a light sweat with heat coming off of his body in waves.

"Yes, please," he mumbled almost pleadingly as he followed her miserably. _Would this never end?_

A few minutes later they emerged from the store and headed back to Sam. Spotting the smirk on his brother's face, Dean sent him a death glare before mumbling warningly, "Shut up, Sam!"

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

Exiting the shoe store with another three bags hanging from Amber's hands, Sam turned to his sister. "Got everything then?"

Amber nodded smiling widely. "Thank you so much, guys," she said gratefully and her voice sounded kind... _genuinely grateful._ Caught off guard, Dean couldn't help but respond to this sweetness with one of his rare, warm smiles.

Sam smiled and wondered what had transpired in the drug store to make this change. "You're very welcome," he finally answered. "Ok, we got one final stop," he then declared.

When both his siblings looked at him questioningly he added, "There's a great firearms store near here and we need ammo."

"Hunting shopping?" Amber answered smiling. "Sounds fun!"

Having been through a full range of Amber-emotions, Dean commented, "Ok, let's just get it over with. We need to get going or we won't make it to Mason City on schedule." Outside of the drug store the oldest Winchester felt he could breathe again. The guns and ammo would start to bring a restoration to his senses… And his state of mind. Calm and ordered; practical and purposeful.

Walking out of the mall, in the direction of the parking lot, Amber noticed some handsome young men that were leisurely strolling in the same direction just a few feet away from them. Her eyes lingered on the tallest of the small company of three. The typical golden-hair stud type that usually attracted her interest. The three young men seemed to have noticed her too. Amber caught this immediately, followed by both Sam and Dean.

The young men couldn't keep from staring at her, one nudging the other and discreetly nodding to her direction. She was, after all, a beauty. Amber felt her confidence climbing even higher and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before toying with its tip. She couldn't remember the last time she had the chance to flirt or be flirted with. Her mind momentarily fluttered to Josh, but she shoved that thought right out of her mind. Screw him and his disappearing acts.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks in their silent language. At this, Sam put his arm around Amber's shoulder and pulled her close to him in a protective manner. He wasn't sure if this sent the message that he was her boyfriend or someone else who had a claim on her, but he knew this would be a deterrent to any escalating interaction between the young people.

Amber was mildly startled by Sam's action, and instantly knew exactly what he was doing. In a sarcastic voice, she said, "Sam, I'm _NOT_ going to run off with them." Her tone was one of annoyance.

Again, that knowing look between Dean and Sam. Amber saw this and felt exasperation rising in her. _Augh!_ They were doing it again! "What? You really think I'm just going to drop everything and go run off with one of these guys?"

Sam chuckled gently. "Well, Amber, I'm not trying to bring this up again, but you did run off once before and made it all the way to Denver."

Amber shook her head but had to admit he had a point. ' _Damn it!', she thought to herself, but remained silent._ Walking on, she saw the young men curtail their glances as they lost the game of male dominance. She'd seen this before with Josh. At the time she felt good about it. But, applied in this manner, she felt cut off and cut out of the natural conversation of flirting...with all of the inherent thrill and confidence it brought. Amber sighed deeply as she kept walking, tucked under Sam's arm until they reached the Impala.

* * *

 **꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂**

* * *

The drive to the gun shop was short and mostly silent. Amber's annoyance had yet to fade at the ruined chance of speaking to a person with whom she didn't share the same blood or supernatural origin. Still, her mostly positive mood, from shopping for new clothes, frilly underwear, shoes, bags, belts...all these riches, prevailed.

As they entered the gun store Amber felt her heart skip a beat. Despite having seen her brothers' impressive weapon collection, being in a store so prominently filled with many different models of firearms, from handguns to rifles, crossbows to knives, made her a tad uncomfortable. Sticking close to Sam she followed him to the counter, while Dean detoured to take a look at a collection of knives.

Amber glanced around herself, tuning out Sam's voice and his dialogue with the sales assistant. She wondered how many of the people around them were also hunters. The realization the hunters' world had always been under her nose, even after learning of its existence, never ceased to amaze her. Taking a few steps away from Sam, maneuvering carefully to avoid knocking anything off the shelf, her eyes lit on the sole woman in the store testing the feel of an semi-automatic handgun. She contemplated telling her she should adjust her stance to improve balance and aim, but decided against it.

"Amber?"

The calling of her name snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned her head around expecting to see one of her brothers. At the round wrinkled face that met her though, she gasped, surprised.

The man broke into a wide grin and then chuckled loudly. "Amby!" He said happily repeating her name. He took the two steps between them before hugging her tightly.

Sam caught the interaction from the corner of his eye. Within four seconds he arrived at his sister's side just as the strange man released her from his embrace. Dean, having passed around a corner saw Sam's movement. Instinctively interpreting it as a defence move, he felt his adrenaline pushing him forward in the direction of Sam, Amber, and the strange man. His heart felt like it was in his throat and ribs were tightening up as he ran. No thoughts, just a target and a mission.

"Hey, Mr. J!" Amber answered, a bit awkwardly, as she was gathered into a bear hug. She remained a bit rigid in the embrace. Still shocked at the unexpected meeting, her eyes darted around her, scanning the space with concern. From across the store Sam was on top of them before she had even finished her phrase. Dean, already in motion, wasn't seen by any of them.

The man's keen eye catching her seeking gaze, he smiled and winked at her. "Josh ain't around, doll. He's working a job over in Utah, " he said in his signature loud voice, thinking the girl was looking for his son as her eyes scanned the shop.

Before Amber had the chance to answer, Sam stepped up and stood right next to her. Hand clasping around her shoulder, he turned to take a good look at the man. His initial hardened expression turning to surprised as he looked into the face of the man standing there. Dean caught up to the huddle of bodies just as Sam's disbelieving tone uttered, "Greg Jarvis?"

This stopped Dean in his tracks. Keeping silent, he halted and then backtracked a couple of steps to avoid the man spotting him while remaining within earshot of the conversation.

"Sam Winchester?" The man asked, equally surprised. Glancing at the clasped hand on Amber's shoulder he looked at the girl questioningly, "You know this guy?" His brows furrowed and his shoulders squared. Amber noticed the man's voice deepening with this question. There was an implied threat in it.

Reading the signs of suspicion, mixed with confusion, on Greg Jarvis' face, Amber hastened to answer. "Yes, Mr. J.," she quickly placated, attempting to smooth out the ruffled emotions she could feel all around her. "Remember me asking about the Winchesters?" She asked pleasantly. At his nod, she added, "I decided to track them down and learn the ropes with them." She watched the man's mouth drop open, before he had time to close it and sort his thoughts. He shifted his body weight, folding his arms over his chest, as if studying a difficult math problem. His hand unconsciously rubbing the stubble on his chin.

Still looking at her disbelievingly, the man inquired, "You want to start hunting?! Doll, no! Did you learn nothing from us?" Listening to this exchange was far from illuminating for the brothers; it was distorting, bordering on disturbing.

Offering him her sweetest smile she answered, "I learned how much good you're doing for the world, Mr. J..".

Being a mature adult, he wasn't easily manipulated by flattery, but coming from this young woman he knew well, he felt his face blushing at her words. His demeanour shifted a bit and he chuckled audibly. His shoulders softened to a more relaxed stance. Eyeing her, the older hunter dragged her back into a tight hug. Sam allowed this, but remained vigilant of the interaction.

When she was close enough to the old man's body, Jarvis whispered in her ear, "If you need help, blink twice."

Breaking the embrace, Amber chuckled openly. She answered him evenly, "I don't have to blink, Mr. J.. Sam and Dean are simply letting me tag along and train beside them. You know me. I always wanna learn from the best."

"Come on, Jarvis. We've hunted together in the past. You can't deny she'll learn a lot from us," Sam added, schooling his expression.

Snorting, the man said. "Exactly my point." Eyeing Sam's tall frame intently the man added, "Where's that brother of yours?"

"Paying for our stuff," Sam answered laconically.

Dean, understanding the phrase as Sam's way to tell him he had the situation under control and they should soon wrap things up, turned to move to the cashiers up front.

"Are you on a case around here?" Sam asked the older man.

Jarvis shook his head. "No. I came to stock up on a few things and I'm heading to Utah to meet my boy. He's on some…" pausing to glance around him he continued in a lower tone, "He's on some wolves over there. What about you? Where are you taking this little gem?" He asked, indicating Amber.

"We're not sure yet," Sam answered casually, not wanting to give any information on their future whereabouts.

Amber looked at the man in what she hoped passed as a relaxed and pleasant expression. The last thing they needed was a couple of hunters on their heels sniffing around. "When's Josh coming back? And where will he be when he gets back?" She asked pleasantly.

"A couple of weeks tops. We're staying at my brother's in Wichita for now. How about you come visit us when we're back?"

"Visit who and where?"

At the booming question, the three pairs of eyes turned to see Dean, carrying a heavy looking bag standing right behind Greg, practically breathing down his neck. Feigning surprise Dean then asked, "Jarvis?"

"Been over that, son," Jarvis answered in a bored tone. Turning back to Amber he continued, "I'll leave it to you to fill in the slow-burner, doll. And like I said, come visit! I'll have Josh call you once we're back, yeah?"

"Right Mr. J.. Kiss Josh for me and tell him he'd better call. I haven't heard from him in ages," Amber smiled at the man.

"I ain't kissing my son like that, doll," the man said teasingly as he broke out in a hearty laugh. "It was nice seeing you. Watch out with these two. You can always join me and junior whenever you want to," he added glancing at Sam and Dean with a mixture of distrust and contempt.

"I'll keep that in mind. We need to get going now. See you Mr. J.," Amber said kindly and made her way out of the store, her brothers following close behind.

It was on the heels of this unexpected encounter with Amber and the Winchesters that the hunter was struck by this unmistakeable fact; Dean and Amber had practically the same face.

The three winchesters crossed the busy mall and got to the parking lot in a few short minutes.

"You think he's onto us?" Amber asked worriedly as soon as they got inside the Impala.

"How could he?" Dean asked.

"Well… The rumor is out there. And Amber looks quite a lot like us. Especially you," Sam reasoned.

Dean shook his head. "Her age doesn't match the rumours. It's far-fetched for anyone to even consider the possibility." Turning the key in the ignition Dean gazed in the rearview mirror. "On a more important note, who the hell is Josh and just how were you kissing him?"

"Oh, boy," Sam sighed and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Dean, don't start."

Dropping her shoulders with a dramatic sigh, Amber braced herself for another argument. "This is not the time to discuss boys with you, Dean!" she snapped.

The whole meeting had stressed her out way too much. The feelings of safety, and the enjoyment the shopping trip had offered, were now replaced by fear. That familiar anxiety of fight or flight gripped her brain, flooding her body with adrenaline. Instantly, Amber was back to being her guarded self, filled with Insecurity. Before this interrogation by Dean, her meeting with Greg Jarvis had sparked memories and made her feel sentimental towards Josh and their time together. However, it was still a touchy subject for her. Dean, asking probing questions about him, simply wouldn't fly with her. Not today. She felt the telltale signs of her power steering dangerously inside of her. Despite the fact it wasn't even close to having a power surge, she still breathed deeply, forcing it back down just as Cas had taught her. Keeping her nephilim power under control was imperative, especially when in public.

"Did I phrase that as a question?" Dean asked sternly. "Silly me. Let's try this again. Tell me who is Josh and what the hell was going on between you two!" He said sharply. His own response to what he had initially perceived as a threat for her safety had also left him in a state of frustration and tension. He had no patience for her backtalk and disrespect. The many questions this unforeseen encounter brought up, and the numerous implications, were all weaknesses that could be exploited. He needed to find out what was the story behind the Jarvis men and he needed to find out now. His temper was short and his tone far from what usually got his sister talking. But after the roller-coaster of a day they'd had, her snarky comments and subtle torturing, he simply had reached his limit.

"I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain my relationship with Josh to you, Dean," Amber said through gritted teeth.

"Watch it!" Dean barked.

"You, watch it!" Amber shot right back. "You don't get to yell at me for not sharing something so fucking personal! _God, you're insufferable!"_

As Dean prepared to turn off the ignition once again, Sam's palm clasped over his. "Dean, no! We need to move before Jarvis comes out into the parking lot," he told his brother, looking firmly into at his angry face. They needed to move fast.

Dean, clenched his jaw as he brought his hand down to the gear handle and shoved it in reverse. The car roared as he backed out of the parking spot and drove faster than he should towards the exit.

As they sped through the parking lot, they narrowly missed hitting three middle-aged women walking to their own parked car. Amber, unable to keep her mouth shut, said sarcastically, "Damn, you missed them!"

"Amber, I swear to God..." Dean hissed.

"Guys, now really isn't the time," Sam attempted to intervene. "We had a nice day, why sour it?"

"Because he's an insufferable dick, that's why!" Amber yelled, feeling her face flush with her anger.

Sam turned to look at her warningly, his unmasked anger scolding her. This was the same face Amber saw the night he'd swatted her. With his square jaw, lips in a tight line, penetrating eyes, and furrowed eyebrows, Sam's look warned her that he could do more than glare at her. This seemed to do the trick. The girl slumped back into her seat with an indignant huff.

Momentarily, Amber thought of kicking the back of the front seat, but considered the outcome of this from last time and let this idea drop.

Then it happened. Amber felt that beginning sensation of her rising anger about to explode into a surge of power. Not a small stir. Not a slight sense of losing her temper. This was the real thing. ' _God, not now!',_ she thought. It had been awhile since this had happened. Cas had worked with her, and she'd gained significant control. But her anger was a volatile switch that was always a risk. She'd actually become alarmingly strong when Castiel had pissed her off. This fight or flight-driven emotion had delivered a startling rise in her mastering of this gift. But for her, anger was a double-edged sword and it cut both ways.

Taking another deep breath, Amber focused a calm feeling into her heart. She hastened to roll down the backseat window, resting her elbow on it. She opened her palm and felt the cold air against it, as she started breathing deeply again, filling her abdomen and exhaling in a slow manner. With the sensation of the cold, dry wind slapping against her skin and repeating her breathing exercise ten consecutive times, she could now feel the "hot button" of her anxiety dissipating into the coolness of tranquility. The power reduced and she felt herself coming back to the present. She was in the Impala with Sam and Dean. A Dean who was playing the overprotective part again and a Sam struggling to keep some minimal trace of balance and peace among the three of them. Refusing to let her brothers' attitude guilt-trip her, Amber turned to look out of the window. Josh had been way before she'd even met Sam and Dean. It was her own business and her business alone. Stealing a glance up into the rearview mirror, she briefly locked eyes with Dean. Those eyes were the angry eyes she remembered from Denver. 'Oh, no!', she thought as she shifted uneasily in her seat, before looking away. She was surprised to find herself wishing she was back at the bunker, strumming her guitar alone in her room. _Augh! Wouldn't Dean just give it a rest!_

Sam turned to look at Dean and he could tell he was at the very edge of exploding. He knew perfectly well that Amber's refusal to share past dating details was just the tip of the iceberg. But knowing Dean, he stood little chance of persuading him to drop this, at least for a while. Glancing at his watch he realized they had a good three-hour drive ahead of them. Deciding silence was better than the open warfare of the last thirty minutes, he avoided starting any kind of conversation with his brooding siblings. Instead he pressed the button on the Impala's radio console and allowed AC/DC to blare away the awkward silence. As his gaze drifted out of his own window, Sam caught out of the corner of his eye both Dean's and Amber's head discreetly bobbing to the music.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? How did you like this chapter? A bit lighter for a change, but still packed with conflict. What do you think of Amber's behavior and attitude towards Dean? Expected but unfair? You're with her and think he deserves anything she doles out? How and when do you think this is gonna resolve? Also, favorite moment in this chapter? Mine (Marion here) was the tampon scene! Cracked me up while we were writing it, and it cracks me up every time I reread it!**

 **You know the drill by now, right? PLEASE LEAVE US A REVIEW!**

 **W** **e'd be delighted if you'd answer some or all of our questions, but we'd be more than happy even with a simple short sentence telling us if you're njoying this or not! We love reviews. And we loooove to write things that get** **reviews** **. Hearing from you guys is half the fun!**

 **Sure, we write things** **that please us... _first and_** ** _foremost_...** **but social proof is very, very special to receive.**

 **We love y'all for your readership.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **~MarionLuth & LauWhisperer**


	9. Everything Comes Into View -Part 1

**A/N: Hello dear readers! First, let us thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter and all our new readers that followed and favorited the story. Here comes another chapter -well, two of them to be accurate- co-written by me and the wonderful Lau-Whisperer. These two chapters were supposed to be one, but we got carried away with writing this -Yes, that's how much we enjoy writing it!- and it ended up too lengthy. For your convenience we broke it up into a short-ish and a more lengthy chapter, but it basically reads as one.**

 ** _WE SEEK REVIEWS LIKE A DRUG!_ Please guys, make both of us happy with some feedback. We'd both love to hear from you. Reviews inspires us, they make us feel good, and they can lead to wonderful paths and ideas! _And...they produce more stories for you to read._**

 **We've collectively spent over 30 hours on these two chapters alone. Can you please give us just a few minutes to let us know how you liked our work? Be it a review or PM...do let us know how you like the story, what you hate or even love about it.**

 **FYI: We're also open to ideas / requests as long as they can be incorporated in the story and won't throw the plot off. So, if you have this or that idea or scene you'd like to see don't hesitate to mention it in a review or a PM. We'll be happy to write it in the story as long as we can make it work :)  
Enjoy!**

 **PS: Fanfiction net keeps butchering longer titles... Ugh! The real title of the chapter is below! This needs to be fixed at some point FFnet people!**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: Something's wrong with ffnet. It keeps cutting out sentences and even paragraphs here and there. We just noticed it and are working to find a way to solve this. Updating chapters with changes doesn't seem to be working for now. Just a heads-up for you guys. I'll let you know when we manage to solve this.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **When You Turn off the Lights Everything Comes into View - Part 1**

 **Title credit:** Lyrics from the song "Touch too much", by AC/DC (Highway to Hell, 1979)

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

The hinges of the wooden door squeaked loudly as it was pushed open. The doorknob was slightly loose and it demanded a bit of jingling to actually get it to cooperate. Amber walked past Sam, who was holding the door open for her and entered the space tentatively. Fumbling her hand across the inside wall, at shoulder height she found the light switch and flipped it on. Somehow the additional light made the room look uglier and sadder than when the shadows softened it in the dark. It was spacious for a hotel room. Complete with a kitchenette, a small dining table for four, two twin beds, and an ugly three-seater couch placed in front of a small TV. The carpet looked old and it had clumps of unidentified "stuff" matting in its rust-colored 1970's chic.

The girl walked further inside noticing the worn yellowish tapestry and those squares of gold-marbled mirror on one wall. Stopping in front of the bathroom door she pushed it open and peeked inside, scanning for any sign of life. Relieved when no roaches or any other type of insect appeared to be present, she turned around and walked back towards the couch shoving off her bag and letting it fall on the floor beside the sofa's arm.

Sam watched her moves as he threw his own duffel to the closest desk and gently placed his laptop case on the bedside table next to it. His eyes turned to Dean who had already kicked off his shoes and was laying on the other bed with a hand draped over his eyes. The drive to the motel had set a new record in dysfunctional lack of communication...even for Winchester standards. Deciding now was as good as ever, especially considering what tomorrow entailed, Sam turned to his sister.

"How about we head out to get some dinner," he proposed in an unreadable tone.

Amber eyed him with apprehension. With the look he'd given her in the car still fresh in her mind part of her was worried he might scold or even smack her for the way she spoke to Dean. Considering her options she realized she didn't have many. For one, she was pretty sure that Sam had simply phrased an order in the form of a question in order to not embarrass her. But even if that wasn't the case her only other choice was to remain locked in a room with Dean. Remembering his own glare in the rearview mirror a few hours back was enough to make the girl nod and follow Sam out of the room. Before she closed the door behind them she stole a glance at Dean, still laying in the same position, in no way acknowledging he had heard them. Ignoring the small pang of guilt she shut the door and hurried behind Sam.

"Can I drive?" She dared to ask in a masked attempt to assess her brother's mood.

Sam turned to look at her incredulously. "Dean's car?" He scoffed. "Only if he gives you permission to do so. Which I doubt. He didn't let me drive it til I was twenty two. You can go ask him if you'd like, though. I'll wait," Sam proposed in an even tone, as he slid the car key in the driver's door key slot and unlocked the car. His eyes bored deep into his sister's eyes meaningfully. He didn't have to spell out how unimpressed he was with her behavior. For now. His composed and seemingly neutral words did a fine job all on their own.

Rolling her eyes Amber shook her head. "Shotgun it is," she grumbled as she opened the front door and slumbed in it. She didn't like where this was going, despite the fact she had seen it coming for some time. Sam was patient and sweet. He was all about giving time and space and allowing people around him to find their balances and solve their differences. But he was also very synched with their brother. Amber knew that she had driven Dean to the very edge of his patience. She had taunted him, froze him out, ignored him, subtly insulted him and pretty much tap-danced all over him and his emotions for too long now. If she was being honest with herself, she'd expected Sam's intervention to have come much sooner.

Sam eased the car out of it's parking spot and onto the small road in front of the motel. He kept his eyes on the road but glanced over to his sister every now and then. He could see she was tense. Sitting rigidly in her seat, one hand gripping the seatbelt tightly, as the other tapped rhythmically against her thigh. He attempted to gather his thoughts and find a way to approach this without leading to another fight and the girl closing up like an oyster.

"Excited for tomorrow?" He finally asked evenly.

Amber kept her eyes on the road ahead. Humming lightly she finally nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Are you having second thoughts? Because if you don't feel ready or comfortable…" Sam trailed off glancing at her sideways. He clearly knew that wasn't the reason behind her hesitation, but he aimed for the girl to willingly share what troubled her. She had to learn to trust them too. Not just the other way around.

"No! Nothing like that," Amber immediately denied, eyes still trained on the road. Despite the "talk" she knew she and Sam were going to have, she always found night drives very relaxing. This would help. This was always her favorite time of night. It wasn't completely dark outside, but just enough to bring out the gloomy colors she loved in the night sky, on the road, and all over the urban scenery they were slowly approaching. Amber felt herself relaxing into the images rushing past them, the phosphorescent ribbons of white lines on the road gliding beneath the car in a mesmerizing flow.

Sam's driving was so different than Dean's. It was smoother and calmer, with fewer jolts, abrupt acceleration, and severe turns. Sam kept the speed steady, slowed down smoothly, and was skillfully gentle when shifting gears. A soft smile played on her lips at the comparison and realization of how much their driving reflected their characters.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" she said evenly.

Sam glanced at her once more and noticed she seemed a bit more relaxed than a minute ago. Her hands were now laying on her lap and her back resting on the back of her seat more comfortably. Her words, neither a declaration nor a question, told him she was uncomfortable with not knowing where she stood with him currently. Taking a second to decide how he wanted to answer her, Sam finally spoke softly, "Would it bother you if I was?"

Turning to look at him for the first time since they entered the car Amber looked at him surprised. "Of course it would." _How could Sam not realize that?_ "I don't like upsetting you," she added immediately.

Tilting his head to the side for a second Sam quipped, "You don't seem to have the same problem with Dean." His tone was measured. Not scolding, but neither pleasant. His turn to keep his gaze on the road ahead as he patiently waited for her response.

Amber let out a silent sigh. Expecting this conversation and actually having it were two very different things. Her thoughts trailed from the earlier quarrel in the car to the shopping trip and the weeks that preceded it. The usual conflicting emotions and mental pathways lit up in her brain and she couldn't bring herself to give a meaningful answer to Sam's observation no matter how much she tried. _God, what was wrong with her._

As Sam noticed a burger-place a few yards down the road, on his right, he slowed down and quickly maneuvered the car to park it up front. Turning off the ignition key, the roar of the Impala died down and he turned to face Amber a bit better. "Do you feel wronged?"

Amber turned to look at him with eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wronged?"

Her brother nodded, causing his hair to bounce lightly on his shoulders. "All this… Aggression emerged after Denver. After your punishment. And the only thing I can think of that could have caused all this hostility towards Dean is the fact that he was the one to spank you. So, I'm asking you, do you think you were wronged with that punishment? That you didn't deserve it?"

Amber's face flushed a vivid red at his words. The embarrassing memories rushed through her brain and she suddenly felt very awkward discussing any of it with Sam. And his question… His question didn't come with an easy answer. Or rather, not with an answer she was eager to share. Gathering up her courage she slowly shook her head. "No," she all but whispered.

Sam studied her intently. Certain that she was truthful he nodded after a second and offered her a small smile, "I'm really glad to hear this. If your answer was different, I would seriously reconsider you joining us tomorrow." Sam watched her blush slowly fade. He knew how hard it was for someone her age to admit being in the wrong. He knew it took courage and a certain level of maturity. "Come on," he said after another second and opened his door. "Let's go order and we'll keep talking as we wait."

" Kay," Amber nodded and followed him out of the car. After finishing their order, they walked back outside. It was almost completely dark by now, and the atmosphere was cold, but they both enjoyed the fresh air, the dark of the night with its resulting privacy. Moving to the Impala, Sam slid sideways onto its hood and gestured for her to follow him.

"I doubt Dean would approve of this," she said, raising an eyebrow as she carefully slid up onto the hood and got comfortable against the windshield.

"He actually likes hanging out on the car like this a lot," Sam answered pleasantly. Ever since we were teens, and dad left the Impala with him to drive around as needed, we'd climb on like this and stare at the night sky, the passers by… sometimes we'd talk for hours, other times we'd simply enjoy the silence."

At his reminiscing tone Amber couldn't help but smile. "I guess we won't be enjoying silence today," she commented knowingly.

"I knew you were smart," Sam quipped. Before turning serious eyes at her. "I'm not gonna sugar-coat this, Amb. You've been awful to Dean. You called him insufferable earlier today, but in all honesty, the way you've been treating him during these past few weeks...this is an adjective that best describes how you've been towards him, not the other way around." His eyes scanned the teen for her reaction to his words. He knew he was being harsh, but she was in desperate need of a wakeup call and some serious attitude adjustment.

Amber bit her lip awkwardly and brought her knees close to her torso to hug them. Resting her head on her knees she mulled over Sam's words. She knew they were true. Her behaviour was measured and deliberate. Planned even, in many cases.

"What truly baffles me, though, is why you haven't been treating me the same," Sam continued at her silence. "I discussed everything with Dean, we decided together what your punishment would entail, spanking included. I smacked you myself when you were out of line during our discussion, I've made you study your butt off and write page upon page of sigils... So help me understand, Amber. Why all this anger towards Dean... _and Dean alone?_ "

Amber brought a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose as she attempted to answer the question. Not only to Sam but also to herself. "I… I'm not sure I know. I mean… I'm definitely angry at him for… uh...your know...punishing me," she attempted, her voice dwindling to a whisper, clearly struggling with the last words. Her eyes cast downwards as she made this statement. It was like reliving it all over and she felt that wave of tingling move across her bottom. _God, this was so embarrassing!_ Refocusing and returning her thoughts to Sam's questions, she continued, looking up into Sam's open face. "And he's harsh and always ordering me around…I guess… I guess he doesn't try. He doesn't care to try. You do," she concluded, her words trailing to a soft, sad whisper as she finished. Amber rested her chin on her knees, arms hugging her folded legs tightly, eyes staring straight ahead into the darkness. She seemed to close in on herself.

Sam read the hurt in her voice and saw her physical self-protection kick in: the disappointment, even distrust, towards their older brother. He couldn't blame her. Not entirely. Dean often forgot to exit drill-sergeant mode and more often than not forgot to express any positive emotions. He wasn't a man of coping. He was a man of burying emotions and acting on instinct. A man externalizing mainly negative emotions and keeping positive ones to himself. Sam knew all this. He'd grown up with him...but Amber hadn't. To her, he must seem a strict, distant, hard-to-please figure, ready to punish, reprimand, and point out weaknesses. _Of course, Dean had made an effort._ Sam had to give him that. But it was evident to him now that this effort was not enough for their sister.

"Truth is, Amber, that he's been trying way harder than I have," Sam finally spoke in a soft tone. He'd used her full name, invoking her seriousness attention. Stunned, Amber lifted her head, turning her eyes to him with a dumbfounded look that said, _Are you kidding me?!_

At her disbelieving expression, he simply shook his head. "I mean it. I'm more expressive than Dean and more receptive to people around me. I can easily gauge how you feel and act accordingly to make you feel better, or to have a conversation that doesn't end up in a raging death match. But these things come naturally to me. Dean… Dean's an oyster. Much like yourself, really. He doesn't express himself, he doesn't let people in. Aside from flirting, he has the social skills of a rabid dog. But with you… With you he really tried."

"How? How did he try and I missed it?" She asked challengingly, her chin jutting upwards in unconscious confrontation.

"By not chewing you out for your horrible attitude for one. If, at your age, I was as challenging and insulting as you've been to him I'd have gotten the whooping of a lifetime," her brother answered immediately. "And very rightly so," he tucked on a bit more sternly. This was the second time Sam had mentioned himself in regards to being disciplined by Dean. It seemed so odd to her. And he was defending this embarrassing aspect of his own upbringing, which meant he really thought she'd been so out-of-line that she deserved this...and had agreed with Dean on it. She was trying to wrap her head around ALL of this. How had Dean tried and she simply didn't see... _or was it more that she refused to see?_

At her lack of response Sam continued. "I know I heard him a bunch of times attempting to start conversations with you. Casual, friendly conversations...and you either ignored him or shut him down... _every single time!"_ The last part of Sam's sentence dipped into his deeper tone as Sam's memory of Amber's nasty behavior triggered his anger.

Amber's eyes lowered a bit at this. There was no point in denying the truth of her brother's words. The small pang of guilt she had felt when she saw Dean laying on a bed, exhausted, grew in size and settled into her stomach, her heart feeling gripped by the truth of this.

"I know he also praised your efforts instead of simply sticking to what needed improvement. Am I wrong?" Sam added. The stern edge was still in his voice, and his serious gaze made the girl squirm in her spot with uneasiness. She was seeing her actions for the first time outside of her own mind theater...and it was bad. God, she'd been acting so petty and vindictive. No, she had her reasons for doing all of this. Right?

When she shook her head, he laid his last card on the table. "It was his idea to take you shopping. And it was his prompting and arguing in your favor that made me agree to let you join us when a case came up."

Amber's head snapped up shocked at that. "No… No way! You're shitting me!" She said disbelievingly.

"Language!" Sam snapped and eyed her warningly.

"Sorry…" the girl trailed off, her head visibly shrinking down into her shoulders.

"I'm telling you the truth. In all honesty, the way you were treating him all this time led me to have second thoughts on whether you were ready for this hunt. Or rather seconds thoughts a bunch of times. But Dean insisted. And despite how you've acted, it was his idea to treat you with the shopping trip. He thought it would cheer you up." _And there it was…Amber's pettiness and immaturity was on full display._

His gaze locking with Amber's, Sam watched as her inner conflict and disbelief gave way to acceptance and then guilt. Amber's body language was loud, readable, and accurate as she worked through her thoughts. "Crap," Amber could only whisper. "He… He never told me… If he had told me…"

"If he had told you, you'd have acted the exact same way because you were hellbent on getting back at him for your spanking. You two are annoyingly similar. Just like Dean would have found someone to project all of his pent up feelings onto, you put the same blame on him. Could be karma in a way, but with all of this _...it's simply unacceptable behavior."_

His last words were sharp and scolding. They made Amber lower her gaze and flush pink in guilt and embarrassment. Sam didn't allow time for her to answer as he continued, "I know things aren't gonna change overnight. I know you two will bump heads much more than you and I, or he and I, ever did. This happens when two people are so much alike. It happened between me and dad, too. Trust me, I know how hard it is on you. That being said, I expect an effort from you. An honest effort. Give him the chance to get to know you and give yourself the chance to get to know him."

Amber nodded silently. She found she didn't completely trust what she had heard about her brother. Then again,compared to Sam, she hardly knew Dean. "Fine, I will," she answered in a quiet tone, eyes still averted. Amber was reeling inside. Her inner sense of righteousness anger was imploding Much like a sprinter laying into the final push of a race only to encountering empty space Amber was flailing in freefall. She was encountering her own limitations.

Drawing closer and sitting up tall next to his sister, Sam's hand moved to the girl's face, gently cupping her chin and tilting her head upwards until she was looking at him straight in the eyes. When he spoke again, his tone was warning and sharper than she had ever heard it before. "I mean it, Amb. An honest effort. I won't let any more disrespect and childish, hurtful actions slide. Next time I catch you deliberately hurting him you'll answer to me. Am I clear?"

Gulping uneasily, Amber nodded. This side of Sam unnerved her to a ridiculous extent. Again, that embarrassed tingling of her butt from the memory of him chastising her backside. _God, memory was physical._ "Crystal," she quipped, very happy he couldn't read her mind. "I'll stop being a bitch to him. I promise," she added.

"Language," Sam reprimanded her half-jokingly, using his index finger to tap on her lips.

Reading his tone and half smile as a signal that the serious part of their conversation had ended, Amber flashed him an impish smile and slid down off the hood.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as she moved towards the diner.

"To add a pie in our order. Or ten," she called over her shoulder.

Smiling fondly at her thoughtful gesture he stood to his feet as well and followed her inside. "Apple is his favorite," He casually mentioned.

"He'll get what they have," Amber replied dryly, not turning to look back as she spoke. The thought that they could check out another diner or two, to see if they had an apple pie, was an idea that she kept herself.

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Dean had just walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed in a pair of old light grey sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. His headache had subsided after spending the better part of a half hour beneath the hot water. He felt his temper was back under control and was grateful Sam had taken Amber out, allowing him some valuable cooling-off time. He was standing near the table, drying his dripping hair with the towel when the door opened and his siblings stepped in. His eyebrows furrowed in surprise at the fact that both Sam and Amber were holding two large bags each. "We expecting company?" He asked in an amused tone.

Sam offered a small smile as he deposited his own two bags on the table. "I'll run to the vending machine to get a soda for Amber. We didn't think to buy one at the store. Be right back," he said casually and left the room, flashing an encouraging smile to Amber as he walked out the door. Dean saw this exchange and wondered what the hell happened?

Watching Sam go, Dean raised eyebrows before turning a measuring glance to his sister. She looked contrite. This was an unfamiliar look for her _._ The girl curled her lips inward, forming them into a line. She drew in a deep breath as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her body language was practically screaming her conflicting emotions. Dean found he couldn't look away from her as this undefined element in Amber's mind warred with her ego. She glanced up at Dean and opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Clearing her throat, she left the bags she had been holding on the table and reached inside the one Sam had set down. She took out one, then two plastic containers, and placed them prominently in front of Dean.

Dean watched her with a mixture of intrigue and apprehension. He didn't want to risk reading her demeanour wrong and end up riled or disappointed again. So he simply looked on as she nervously emptied everything from one of the bags. Glancing at the containers, his lips twitched upwards. "Pie," he said softly.

"Lots of it," Amber quipped. Her voice had a chipper tone to it, even as her eyes remained downcast, as if in submission of...well...of something. "The first diner only had chocolate, lime, and cherry. We bought all three of them just to be sure you'd like at least one. But Sam said your favorite is apple, so we thought, what the hell, let's try another diner, right? And there was one a few blocks away and it had apple! So we bought three slices, 'cause it's your favorite and all…"

Dean's smile steadily widened at her awkward rambling. The way his sister was acting right now reminded him of a six-year-old Sammy, feeling guilty over breaking his favorite CD and buying him a bunch of lollipops with his one-dollar allowance, nervously rambling on and on about how he had failed to find his favorite flavor. "Amber…" He tried to cut her off, but she shook her head at him.

"No, You need to let me finish!", her voice was rushed as if trying to get everything out. Then, she continued, more reflective but equally urgent. "So, yeah, it's your favorite and all. And I wanted to make sure you get your favorite pie tonight, 'cause an apology is lame and not enough and won't fix anything. But pie can fix anything and I know that from personal experience," she said in one breath. Looking at her brother with a desperate look she took in a deep breath and added, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry."

Smile widening to the point his eyes looked like twin green half-moons, crinkles at the corners, Dean moved around the table and brought her into a hug. Amber felt this and was surprised, but allowed it. After a half second Dean felt her returning his hug in ernest. This felt good and it was a good first step.

Yet, he didn't fool himself. He was sure that sooner or later the magic would end, and this sweet girl would turn back to the snarky pumpkin she was before Sammy's intervention. But he was also sure the apology he was currently receiving was sincere and not forced. And that alone made his heart melt. "It's ok, Amb," he said softly.

As she shook her head and they broke the embrace she sighed. "It's far from Ok. I was a bitch. And you planned the shopping trip and talked Sam into taking me with you… Why didn't you tell me any of these?"

Letting out a scoff Dean countered, " _During our countless conversations?_ Amb you rarely spoke more than five words to me a day. And the days you spoke, more often than not I usually found myself wishing you'd start the silent treatment again." His voice was gruff and low, but his tone held an easiness she hadn't heard, or rather, hadn't recognized before.

In that instant Amber felt herself tuning to the prime of Dean's voice, his cadenced speech, facial expression, posture, and what this all meant about him. It felt like she was hearing him for the first time... _and she was_.

Amber shoved her hands in her jeans' back pockets at this revealed meaning and eyed him apologetically. "I know. And I'm sorry, and I brought pie, and I promise to be much less bitchy, and even a bit pleasant, from now on." She chose her words with caution. Despite the fact that she felt she really wanted to establish a more positive relationship with Dean, there was still a voice in her head that stubbornly whispered to not trust him that easily. She didn't want to make him think they'd be best buddies come morning. Just to ensure some sort of balance was found and a new common ground to slowly build on. Her phrase, "...much less bitchy" wasn't lost on Dean, but he could accept this.

Chuckling, Dean shook his head at her words, "I'm very glad to hear that," As he moved to reach inside one of the other bags, taking out the various containers, he raised his eyes to look at her. All trace of humour had vanished from his eyes and his voice deepened into a warning. "Because you were one snarky comment away from me putting you over my knee." Dean kept his eyes locked on her face and let his words hang in the air. He kept busy, emptying the bag, as he remained locked on his sister's face.

Cheeks flushing at the threat, Amber looked away from Dean's face. She was feeling all of a reprimanded six-year-old. "It… um, you… You won't have to," she said awkwardly, unable to look Dean in the eye. Her thoughts trailed to Sam's warning. Surprised where her own thoughts had taken her, she wondered if Sam would follow through even if she'd already been spanked by Dean. _What the hell! Was she already planning on getting another?_ These thoughts made her stomach flutter and drop to her feet. Her face flushed with embarrassment and confusion. Amber was grateful for the privacy of her own mind, but really uncomfortable with his topic. Dean, watching her intently, seeing her obvious discomfort with this memory. Inwardly he wondered if this warning would be enough to change her behavior in the future. He mused on their shared traits... _specifically that they were both so stubborn!_

Briefly, Amber looked up to meet Dean's eyes, taking a measure of his words, and quickly looked away. Knowing that this was a promise, she vowed to herself then and there that her Dean-torturing-days were over.

As Dean opened and arranged the food on the table, he continued, "Tomorrow won't be a game. I need to know I can trust you. I need to know you'll obey orders, you won't second guess me every step of the way, and you won't risk your safety. I need you to promise. And I need you to think this through very well. Because if you break that promise, my belt and your ass are gonna have a long bonding session you'll never forget." Dean didn't mind the risk of spoiling the good mood. He needed to be sure she knew exactly what he expected of her and nothing less. Time for positive talk and chick-flick moments would come later.

Her face turning beet red and her stomach once again had dropped to her feet. Amber managed to hold in her habitual arguing. Now was not the time. "I promise Dean," she said quietly, eyes cast to the side. Dean sized up her mood, letting his eyes linger on her face before nodding. And like that...the issue was closed.

After a few silent seconds Amber turned to look at her oldest brother, "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you ever let me drive the Impala?"

At this inquiry, there was a shift in the energy of the room to something bordering on jovial. Dean glanced at her, surprised for a second, before bursting into a hearty chuckle. "Ask me again when you're thirty, or something," he shook his head at the memory of a fourteen-year-old Sam asking him the same thing.

"Well, considering I might not live to be thirty…" Amber tried to play the manipulation l card, but was cut off by another booming laugh.

"That might have worked on Sammy, Amb, but it ain't gonna cut it with me. Not when Baby is involved. Don't take it personally. Sam didn't touch her til he was twenty two."

"Fine, be like that. You just lost a pieces of apple pie," she answered in a teasing tone of mock gloom, her sparkling eyes a testament to her lifted mood.

"All yours, kid. All yours."

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

TBC...

 **What do you think of Sam's intervention? Liked it? Hated it? Expected it? Favorite moment of this chapter? We can't wait to find out...**

 **...SO LEAVE US A REVIEW and** **tell** **us!**

 **We'd be delighted if you'd answer some or all of our questions, but we'd be more than happy even with a simple short sentence telling us if you're njoying this or not!**

 **We love reviews. And we loooove to write things that get** **reviews** **. Hearing from you guys is half the fun!**

 **We love y'all for your readership.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **~MarionLuth & LauWhisperer**


	10. Everything Comes Into View - Part 2

**Chapter 9**

 **When You Turn off the Lights Everything Comes into View - Part 2**

 **Title credit:** Lyrics from the song "Touch too much", by AC/DC (Highway to Hell, 1979)

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Amber walked first into the majestic building. She smoothed her hair a bit awkwardly as she walked on the marble floor. Her eyes scanned the inside of the church as she continued her path down the long aisle. She counted six people around her. Seven if she counted the priest. Two middle aged women had their faces buried in pocket-sized bibles, their lips moving as if they were reading out loud, but no sound came out of them. An older silver-haired lady was lightly rocking her torso back and forth on her seat. Her head was turned towards the ceiling but her eyes were squinted shut as her hands clasped around a small wooden cross. _It was so erie._

Cringing lightly at these images, Amber moved quickly to the front and sat herself in the first row of pews. Lowering her head and clasping her hands together the way a middle-aged man on her far left did, she pretended to be lost in prayer and thought. She slightly jumped with the tolling of the church bell sounded loudly, passing waves of sound and vibration through her body. As the bell's tolling cut through the silence of the church a second time, a pair of steps sounded clapping on the marble floor. As the sounds dissipated, Amber resumed her ruse, bowing her head over her clasped hands. She had a part to play. Fighting to keep her excited smile from surfacing, Amber opened her eyes and discreetly watched her brothers walking past her, closing the distance between themselves and the priest. They were dressed in black, wearing full-length priests robes which fell to their ankles, complete with the white clerical collar.

"Father Valdecantos? I'm Father Penn of the Dubuque Archdiocese and this here is Father DeNiro."

Amber bit her lip and fought the urge to snicker at the priest names they offered. Unable to decide if they lacked originality or were just having their own inside joke at the priest's expense, she focused on their approach to the witness just as they'd advised.

"We're here about the incident you witnessed two days ago. Olivia Sanchez?" Sam said in a kind tone. While still keeping his composure, the priest's face became all tight lines with this upsetting memory.

"Fathers, this is the House of the Lord. People come here to pray, not to interview me," the priest replied.

"You didn't seem to have any problem getting all chatty with the press and the cops," Dean quipped in his brusk baritone, sounding nothing like a priest. Amber rolled her eyes at Dean, even as she remained in character, head down, forehead resting on her praying hands. She heard, as much as she saw, the priest's body pull itself up to its full height. For some reason he was feeling attacked.

"I'm not talking about that anymore," the priest cut his words in an unrelenting tone. Amber saw him turning his back to her brothers and she watched with interest to see how this played out.

"And we couldn't care less. We need you to tell us what happened," Dean demanded in a gruff tone that made Amber's brow crease in confusion. Dean's blatant manner would definitely raise questions in the priest's mind. _What was he thinking?_

To her surprise the priest's answer became more resigned, still defensive, but he slowly turned back to face the Winchesters. "You'll just think I'm making everything up. Or that I'm losing my mind. Like my bishop, like everyone else. But I knew Olivia. She was a good person, a kind soul." There was a catch in the priest's voice as he said this. Pausing to collect himself, taking a deep breath and letting it out, he continued. "I watched her being flayed in front of my very eyes, by something invisible. This was the Devil's work. I know what I saw..." the priest's voice was low and firm, heavy with conviction and emotion. He was clear-eyed as he stood tall, facing Sam and Dean.

"Did you see black smoke? Smell sulfur? Did it smell like rotten eggs?" Dean asked immediately.

"What?" Even without looking at him, Amber could tell by his tone that the priest was completely taken aback by the seemingly irrelevant questions. _Way to go, Dean!_

"We never thought you were lying. We believe you and need more details" came Sam's warm voice. The priest visibly calmed, his shoulder and head dropping an inch into repose. Amber realized Sam could talk a beggar out of his only meal. _What a talent!_ She reflected that she was glad Sam was on the good side...or at least on her side. Rousing herself from this observation Amber heard Sam's smoothe persuasion continue. "We just want to ask you a few questions about the incident. That's all."

After a short pause the priest's voice could be heard again, a bit apprehensive. "No… No smoke. No smell, " the priest's eyes carefully scrutinizing the faces of these unfamiliar clergy.

Amber, in the first pew, was up close to the altar and, and even in feigned reverence, had a first-class view as this interaction was unfolding.

"You mentioned to the press that she was 'speaking in tongues'," Sam tucked on.

"Yes… I think it was Hebrew… She kept repeating 'Prok yaw-thi a-law-haw'," the priest answered.

 _Prok yaw-thi a-law-haw._ The words sounded foreign and yet Amber felt she knew them. They reverberated through her memory, through the present, the past...through all times. She felt these words. Not fighting the urge, she pronounced them outloud. "Prok yaw-thi a-law-haw."

When three pairs of surprised eyes turned to her, she offered a slightly apologetic smile. "Forgive me fathers, for I have sinned. I overheard your conversation, not on purpose though," she said sweetly as she rose from her seat. Dean and Sam's eyes were wide, mouth's slightly dipped open, as were the priest's. Amber was going off script. "Um, it's not Hebrew. It's Aramaic. It means _Save me, oh God!"_

"How could you possibly know that?" the priest asked in awe. If this was any other teen from his church he would be sure lecture them about the inappropriateness of eavesdropping, but something about this girl touched his very core, leaving him almost breathless and perplexed.

Amber glanced at Sam and Dean, who'd regained their neutral composure "Oh, I am homeschooled," she offered plainly as if to explain away how something so ancient and sacred would reasonably be found washed up on a public beach. Keeping her face humble, Amber placidly smiled as she slipped back into character. Now it was her que to leave. Turning her back on the three men, she exited the pew, knelt towards the altar, and crossed herself, genuflecting and headed outside, moving modestly. _What an act!_ Dean and Sam were in astonishment of how completely different Amber could be...when she wanted to. Staying in character, Sam pulled his attention back to where he was at...and where he needed to go next.

"What they teach kids these days," Sam said pleasantly shaking his head in happy disbelief, as he and Dean turned back to the priest. "Thank you for your help Father Valdecantos. I think we have bothered you enough father. I will report your cooperation to the Bishop of Rome." The priest's eyes grew wide, but he said nothing. He'd not realized he was being questioned by the Inquisitors of the Holy See.

Sam had specifically chosen the long, black robes of this elite, educated branch of the Catholic church. As the highest-ranking members of the Catholic Church, the Jesuits were given a greater berth in how they navigated church politics and investigations. This opened doors out of fear and was extremely useful. He'd never told Dean why it worked so well. Dean's entitled attitude fit the status the Jesuits held in Catholic hierarchy and he blended in. Sam had stumbled on this all by accident. Time and again this ruse had been extremely useful, gaining rare access and needed compliance every time.

Sam and Dean, in full-on Jesuit Cassocks, were representing the church elite who were the enforcement arm of the pope. Walking out of the church, they didn't see the priest remain watching them while appearing to be in a daze.

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Amber, sat indian style in the Impala's back seat, sipped longingly her now-cold coffee. She remained looking out of the window and waiting excitedly for her brothers to finally join her. Once they finally drew close to the car, opening the doors and climbing in, she immediately declared, "That was so cool! It really felt like we're some sort of detective team! How was I?"

A highly amused Sam turned to look at her, "Well, that depends. What have you concluded based on what we have so far?"

Dean also turned in his seat to better look at the girl as she answered. "No smoke, no rotten egg smell, no demon," Amber said confidently.

"Yes and no," Dean countered.

"What?" Amber asked a bit flabbergasted.

"Sometimes demons can hide so well there is no way to tell. No sulfur smell. Or that of roses, right Sammy?" Dean said offering a side glance at his brother.

Sam turned to look at him with enlarged eyes. "Are you seriously bringing this up right now?"

"It's the perfect opportunity to bring it up. It'll help Amber understand," Dean answered seriously, eyes steady on his brother's.

"Uh.. What am I missing here?" Amber asked more confused than a minute ago. Her eyes scanned Sam's slightly flushed face and his forlorn expression and she grew uncomfortable. She hated seeing him upset and couldn't understand what could have possibly brought on this sudden change. "Sam? You ok?" She asked quietly after a few long silent seconds.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Amb. Dean's not wrong. This is a good opportunity for you to learn how easy it is to get played by a demon. The thing is, some of them, usually higher rank demons, can mask themselves completely. No smell left behind if they don't want to. You can stand next to them, talking to them, touching them and not knowing what they are if they don't choose to give it away," Sam explained as his mind traveled to the moments of blissful ignorance he had spent next to Meg and Ruby.

Sensing this was not the whole truth, but also sensing her brother's uneasiness to share further details, she simply asked, "So, we can't conclude it wasn't a demon?" Amber's voice rose in confusion, wondering briefly if her brother's were leading her on...because they could. Sam's momentary silence only fueling her anxiety. She still felt these moments of doubt. Continuing, Amber pushed her thoughts forward to see if she got an answer...from one of them. "And how can we ever trust anyone without dousing them with holy water?"

Dean glanced at his brother offering a hint of a reassuring smile. He knew very well that Sam hated to be reminded of those two encounters and everything they'd caused. But these experiences could end up as invaluable lessons for Amber. When Sam nodded lightly at him, as if to indicate they were cool he cleared his throat before answering his sister's questions in an even tone, "In this case it probably wasn't a hell's boy. When they mess with priests and churches they like to make a big spectacle of it. So sulfur, smoke, the whole freak-show is usually the way they go about it. But in order to be completely sure we need more info. And about ever trusting anyone? Don't!"

"Paranoid much?" Amber asked incredulously. "We can't not trust anyone," she countered. But as her brain slowly processed her own words she realized, at least in her case, this was the only thing she could and should do. "Oh…" She said quietly. "On second thought…"

Dean watched her face squinting to realization and acceptance and turned properly in his seat turning on the ignition. "That's the spirit, kid."

"All in all, you were very good. You caught and retained all the important information and even managed to keep your cover intact when you interjected yourself into the conversation," Sam praised.

"Yeah. Although you shouldn't have risked it, you did manage to play it well," Dean piped up as he started driving.

"Well, you weren't that discreet either, though," Amber countered. Not wanting to risk sounding challenging to either of her brothers, especially after last night's conversations, she quickly added, "I mean, you were too sharp with the priest. It could have tipped him off, raised questions…"

Sam turned to look smugly at Dean, "That's a very accurate observation, Amber. Dean can get too impatient and that doesn't always bode well for us." Internally patting himself on the back for choosing the Jesuit disguise, Sam simply buried this open secret in plain sight. Those who needed to be impressed were. Returning to Amber he continued. "Keep Dean's bad behavior in mind as an example of how NOT to approach a witness." A sly grin spread across Sam's face, eyes glinting with mischief. He didn't get many digs in on Dean's bad behavior, so this small payback felt vindicated.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever. How did you know what those words meant? Did smart-ass over here make you learn Aramaic?" Dean asked with a hint of worry in his tone. On one hand he hoped the answer was yes. Although he then would have to talk to his brother about being so heartless to the kid. He couldn't even imagine what a negative answer would entail. Everything about the girl's nature was a mystery. With nephilims always being targeted and killed, there was too little lore and knowledge about them. Dean hated this uncertainty of what to expect. What should worry him and what shouldn't regarding a nephilim. _Just so much was unknown..._

"No," Amber snorted at the way he phrased the question. "And I would greatly appreciate it if you'd stop giving him any more ideas, thank you very much!" At the small chuckle that escaped Sam's lips, she continued, "I just somehow knew what it meant. When I heard it it felt familiar, but I couldn't quite understand why. I felt the need to speak it out loud and when I did, I simply knew what the words meant." Her brothers, exchanging pensive glances, did not escape her. "What?" She asked. "It's too weird isn't it? Even for me?"

"Not too much, if you really think about it," Sam responded. "Angels are the messengers of God. One of their missions is to bring the message of the Lord to all the peoples of the earth. They're able to speak in all languages spoken on the earth, now or in the past. So I guess this is yet another angelic trait you inherited from your mom."

Amber's lips twitched slightly upwards at his words.

"And it saved your ass at least an hour of researching, right Sammy?" Dean asked as he took a sharp turn to the left, causing Amber to lose her balance and slam her shoulder on the door. She thumped against the door and fell back as the Impala corrected, now back on a straight road.

Her hand flew to rub at her shoulder, but mere seconds before she made to touch her hand to her shoulder she felt the pain fade away. It was accompanied by this feeling of heightened sensation in her shoulder, a pleasant sensation. Choosing not to comment on it, Amber simply glanced in the rearview mirror, annoyed, "Just how far away is the hospital?"

With an equally sharp turn to the right, that brought them in a large parking lot, Dean declared, "Right here." _Augh!_ Dean's driving left a lot to be desired.

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Black shirts and clerical collars exchanged with white shirts and dark-colored ties, the Winchester brothers walked briskly down the halls of the hospital. In front of them, a medical examiner led the way, while behind them, Amber followed hastily staying just a step behind and clutching a notepad close to her chest. When they pushed the dark grey door and entered the coroner's lab they were immediately met with the sight of a young woman's body covered with a white sheet lying on a large metal table. The temperature in the morgue was cold and the whole scene abruptly plunked Amber into yet another Winchester hazing ritual: Investigating a death up close.

The chubby man gestured to the table, "This is the body, officers." His eyes flew to Amber momentarily. The girl looked pale and quite possibly ready to throw up. Her face had even gone slightly green, taking on the color of bile churning in her gut. "Turning worried eyes to the suited men, he asked quietly, "Are you sure a high-school intern is supposed to be here?"

"She is when she comes from a high-end private school and aspires to become a coroner," Sam declared confidently. "That will be all, Carl! Thank you," he added quickly and placing a palm between the man's shoulder blades lightly pushed him towards the exit.

"But… I need to prep her for…" He trailed off pointing a finger to the body.

"No, we're all covered. Carl. You need to let us do our work, now. Thanks," Sam insisted. As he held the door open and the hesitant examiner stepped outside he offered a reassuring smile and closed the door before turning back to the siblings.

In an instant, Amber looked like her normal inquisitive self, normal, healthy color in her face, and she had already closed in on the body. Although this was an entirely new experience for Amber, she was fine with it. Her objective sense of observation kicked in and she leaned close to the woman's face, regarding her with awe.

"You weren't exaggerating on the acting skills," Sam whispered to Dean as he walked past him and towards the body himself. Seconds ago he was beginning to think Amber was truly uncomfortable with being so close to a body. _That was some good acting._ Very impressive... _impressive and concerning._

Dean smirked and gave Sam the knowing eye. Yep, that was something to keep an eye on with their sister.

Casting his eyes about the office, Dean located his what he was looking for over on the counter. Opening up the folder of the coroner's report, Dean started scanning it. "Olivia Sanchez… Blah blah blah… Deep cuts on her back as though she'd been whipped…."

Standing at Dean's left elbow, Amber spotted the vinyl gloves off to the side and grabbed a pair and put them on. They were huge on her hands, looking like floppy webbing. They'd do. Then she stepped closer to the woman's corpse.

Dean, lifting his end of the sheet, peered over the body. "Sammy, the report says she has lacerations all over her back,"

Bracing her feet on the floor, and using her upper body strength to her best advantage, Amber managed to turn the dead woman on her side, exposing her back enough for them all to see the laceration marks. Touching a dead body for the first time, she wasn't expecting the hard, coldness of it, but it didn't really bother her. It felt like an empty shell, or as Castiel would call it, an empty vessel.

As Dean and Sam walked around the body, they conducted a full inspection of all the woman's injuries. Amber listened and watched, fascinated by the process.

Sam watched Amber very matter-of-factly glove up, turn the body, hold it in position and pay attention during this all. This was unexpected, but he decided to just watch. She was being very helpful and her fortitude was impressive, even if it was somewhat startling. Refocusing on the woman's injuries Sam walked to the other side of the autopsy table.

Moving to examine her limbs, Dean's eyebrows raised slightly before he continued, clearing his throat. "Holes punctured through her hands and her feet, and... and look here Sammy... pinprick wounds around the top of her skull."

"Stigmata?" Sam proposed as he looked closely at the forehead's punctures and the holes that gaped open in the center of the palms.

"Yep. Hey, listen to this: _the brain seems to have undergone liquefactive necrosis from unknown causes._ What the hell is liquefactive necrosis?" Dean asked eyes squinting in contemplation.

Before Sam had the chance to get his phone out to google it, Amber piped up, "It's when the brain turns into a goopy mush."

At the startled looks she received she shrugged her shoulders. "What? I've binge-watched all of House M.D. and Grey's Anatomy." At their lack of response she asked, "So… What kind of creature liquifies brains and reenacts the passions of Christ?"

"Good question," Dean mumbled as he looked up and down the body.

"None. To my knowledge, at least," Sam said thoughtfully. Clapping his hand he then declared, "So what do we do when we're not sure what we're facing?"

"Gathering more clues," Amber answered immediately earning a smile from Sam and a nod from Dean. "Lucky us," the oldest Winchester's deep voice mumbled, _tiredly._

Done with the examination of the corpse, Amber gently let the woman's body lie back down onto the autopsy table, covering it up with the sheet. Sam only then realized his sister had been holding a dead body on it's side for them the entire time. She hadn't made a single negative or squeamish comment. Not missing a step, they three siblings carried on, but Sam registered Amber's odd comfort in such an odd situation. He wasn't sure what this meant overall. It sure was handy right now.

Walking out of the morgue, Dean and Sam brought up the rear. Leaning in, Dean whispered to Sam, "She held the body in place Sam. She touched her first dead body." Sam just nodded and indicated they'd talk more later. Dean let it drop.

After exiting the coroner's office Sam was looking down at his notes, his eyes moving down to the next thing on their list.

"To the CPS office, then."

"CPS?" Amber asked tilting her head to the side as the three of them filed out into the parking lot.

"Child Protective Services," Dean supplied.

Sam, noticing Amber's paling face immediately added, "You can sit this one out and we'll brief you when we're done."

Dean turned to look at the pair of them, still a bit confused. At the look Sam gave him, his brain finally processed what was going on. Pausing long enough for Amber to walk beside him he clasped a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "Hey," he told her, Amber's eyes looking up to meet his own. "No need to worry over these things anymore." Dean's hand on her shoulder was new to Amber. Their more relaxed manner between the two of them still felt odd, but Amber had to admit, she felt safe with Dean's hand on her shoulder, his understanding of her need to stay far out of sight of the CPS authorities.

"I know… But… I'd rather stay in the car," she said hesitantly, failing to mask the fear and worry that crept into her tone. She felt Sam and Dean had her was trusting that Sam and Dean had her covered. Dean could feel her mental gears turning. He knew he'd keep her out of CPS's hands, but was their relationship better to the point Amber knew she had nothing to worry about from him, from them both? Giving her a friendly, reassuring one-armed hug about the shoulder shoulders a firmer hug about She knew she had much more frightening monsters after her, like the Devil himself. Yet the simple notion of getting remotely close to the government's child protection services made her stomach churn and her heart beat faster with anxiety and fear. Being taken away from Sam and Dean seemed like an almost pleasant scenario a few weeks back, but now it was one of her darkest nightmares.

"Of course, kid," Dean said reassuringly and squeezed her shoulder lightly. "We'll get you some pie for the wait," he added with a wink.

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Amber glanced up from the book she was reading as aggravated voices sounded from somewhere close-by. She lifted her head and looked outside only to see Sam and Dean striding briskly to the car. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she could tell they weren't in any kind of agreement. Sam was shaking his head and tried to make a point, while Dean mostly ignored him or paused his steps answering something and gesturing his hands wildly. Amber tilted her head to the side watching them with interest till they finally reached the car and all but ripped the doors open.

"We need to do more research!" Sam exclaimed, as he closed the door behind him causing the Impala to shake lightly.

"What we need is feed the witch a killing capsule," Dean corrected. "She's a Wiccan, Sam! Olivia was her boss! There's the means and the motive! What more do we need?"

"We can't go killing people on the hunch they might be witches, Dean," Sam objected. "Beth cooperated with everything, gave us the files Olivia was working on, told us everything she knew…"

"Right… And we've never been lied to before, have we Sammy?"

Amber's eyes glanced away at a sudden blue glimpse on her right. As her brothers continued their arguing she spotted two police cars rushing past them and stopping two blocks away in front of where a bunch of people were gathering on the pavement, straining their necks as if trying to see something inside the nearest store.

"Uhm, guys?" Amber tried to get their attention as she scooted closer to the window. When they simply continued their arguing she repeated a bit louder, "Guys!" Seeing they still didn't register her words, she opened her door and stepped outside. As expected, both of her brothers heads turned abruptly to see where she was going.

Simply pointing to the gathering of people and policemen was enough to get both Winchester brothers out of the car and moving towards the scene. When they approached, people were being ushered away, while the area in front of the 'Joe's Market' was being taped with a striped yellow tape that read 'ACTIVE CRIME SCENE'. When one of the men in uniform strode towards them demanding they stay back, Sam and Dean merely flashed their fake federal badges before heading inside. Amber attempted to follow, but was immediately stopped by the same man. Knowing there was no point in arguing she remained behind the tape and patiently waited, eyes following her brothers' silhouettes inside the store.

When they emerged, a good ten minutes later, they wore pensive expressions.

"What happened?" Amber asked eagerly as they stepped out of the scene and next to her on the pavement.

"A delivery boy… He suffered the exact same death as Olivia," Sam filled her in.

Eyes darting between them she mentioned, "Then the witch theory doesn't seem to really cut it, does it?"

"Why not? She might have history with the kid," Dean proposed.

"You just won't let his go, will you?" Sam asked exasperatedly.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Dean asked crossing his hands in front of his chest.

"Yes, actually," Sam retorted taking out his phone. He pulled up his photo gallery and turned the screen to Dean, as Amber scurried up next to him so she could also take a look. "This is the delivery boy's route for the day. Check out the last address...right here." His finger pointing at an address, a half second later he swept to a second photo. This time a picture from Olivia's case load appeared. "The same address Olivia visited early in the morning the day of her death."

"House visit?" Amber proposed smiling excitedly.

Dean huffed and remained silent for a few seconds. "Fine. It's worth checking out. But if there's no new lead there, I'm going for the witch."

"You really don't like witches, do you?" Amber quipped as the three of them walked briskly back to the car.

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

The three Winchesters stared at the make-shift metallic fence-gate blocking the entrance to the small dirt road in front of them with dismay. A large red sign reading "NO TRESPASSING" glared right back at them, while tall trees and thick bushes extended on either side of the small road behind it.

Turning off the ignition, Dean glanced at Sam in contemplation. "I guess we're walking," he finally sighed.

The three of them exited the car. After locking it, Dean was the first to grab hold of the fence and climb over it, grunting in an exaggerated show of effort. Amber watched him amused and the moment he stood to his full height on the other side, she simply walked to the edge of the metal construct. With no wall or other element to be attached to, it left more than enough space for a person to simply walk by it. Smirking, but refraining from commenting, Sam followed her and the two of them walked past Dean who stood still for a second, glaring at the fence annoyed.

As they walked under the large shadows cast by a tree, stopping to converse, Dean clapped his hands loudly. "Ok, let's recap. Super religious old-testament pricks, live without any sort of modern comfort, homeschooled children, and let their oldest daughter, Magda, die from pneumonia because it was 'God's will'. Am I forgetting anything?" Sam had stopped and was considering Dean's summation.

"No, that's pretty much everything Beth told us. Olivia was keeping a close eye on them ever since Magda died to ensure the younger son wouldn't suffer the same fate," Sam nodded.

A few feet up ahead, aggravated hand waving wildly in front of her in a vain attempt to shoo away a bunch of tiny, black flies, Amber batted at the gnats hovering near her face. They were getting everywhere; her eyes, her nostrils, in her hair. _They were awful!_ Amber grumbled, "Too many insects! God, I hope this won't take long." She hurried back to walk closer to her brothers as she glanced around. She was nervous. Something didn't feel right in this place and she couldn't place her finger on it.

As they kept walking away from the car her discomfort increased even more. This was their only way out if anything happened and events demanded they ran back to the Impala. At the very thought of that scenario her heart rate increased as her mind was suddenly flooded with the memory of her desperate running in the woods, with Crowley following close behind her.

"Amber?" Sam's voice brought back to reality and she realized that she had grabbed a fistfull of his sweater vest. "You alright?" Sam asked, his brow creased with worry.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry, I thought I heard something," the girl mumbled apologetically, eyes darting to the side as she released her hold on Sam.

"Amber…" Sam's tone wasn't sharp, but it held warning.

Glancing at him she offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I just can't talk about it right now. I don't feel particularly safe in forests," she said quietly.

The road started widening and curving as the sight of a small cottage greeted them. Deciding that dropping it for now was the only option, Sam simply nodded. "Get your notepad ready," he reminded her.

As soon as they reached the front porch a tan, half-bald, middle-aged man stepped towards them with a smile. "May I help you folks?"

Sam stepped forward with his usual kind smile plastered over his face, "Are you Mr. Abraham Peterson?"

"That would be me, yeah," the man nodded.

Extending a hand to shake with him Sam went on, "Good afternoon Mr. Peterson. I'm James Morrison and this is my associate Ray are your new CPS case workers."

Returning the handshake the man scanned the three of them with his dull blue eyes. "What about the kid?" The man asked eyes boring into Amber's.

Before Sam had the chance to answer, Amber walked forward. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and wearing a shy smile she extended a hand to the man as she answered him in a seemingly nervous tone, "Laura Jane Grace, sir. I'm a high school intern."

At the man's tight smile she added, "I was expecting tall hats, suspenders, and long beards…"

"We're not that kind of religious, young lady," Abraham answered. The sound of the house's door opening preceded the presence of the woman that next approached. She seemed a bit younger than Abraham. Her copper colored hair were graying and she wore it in a tight bun. Her long floral dress stopped mere inches off the wooden boards of the porch and a small white apron was tied at her waist.

"Abraham?" She called as she walked closer inspecting their unexpected guests.

"We have visitors Gail. CPS again," the man said in a neutral tone.

"Oh?" The woman said questioningly. "But where's Olivia? Olivia is our case worker. She was here a couple of days ago," the woman said.

Amber watched both of the Petersons intently as Dean spoke for the first time. "I'm afraid Olivia Sanchez is dead."

True shock crossed both their faces. "Oh, Lord! How did it happen?" The wife asked.

"The police are still looking into that. Uh, may we come in?" Dean again.

"Oh, of course. Where's my manners?" The woman mumbled as she hastened to open the door and keep it open for the three of them to walk inside.

"I'll let you fill them in. I'm gonna finish cleaning up the barn," her husband called.

The Winchesters stepped inside the spacious living room and scanned the space around them. It was furnished with few and old looking furniture. Two small sofas, an armchair, a coffee table and a dining table for four was all that could be seen in the living area. The sole decoration came in the form of a few framed photographs propped up on the fireplace mantle.

The woman gestured for them to sit on the sofas and hustled in the kitchen. Dean sat, his eyes darting around every surface of the room, while Sam moved to the mantle and looked over the photographs.

Amber started moving around quietly. Her steps led her to the living room's door and a small hall. Feeling a pull she couldn't explain she made to move towards that direction but stopped in her tracks when Gail appeared from the kitchen's door holding a disk filled with glasses and a jug of lemonade.

"I hope lemonade is fine?" The woman asked as her eyes bore into the girl's.

"Perfect," Amber said pleasantly and tightened the hold around her notepad before turning around and returning to the living room with the woman following right behind her.

As Gail placed the disk on the coffee table Sam held up a photo frame from his spot in front of the fireplace commenting, "You look really happy."

Gail glanced once before crossing her arms across her chest and shaking her head. "Looks can be deceiving, young man. We were the personification of unhappiness. Overworked, tired, sick. We didn't communicate, we barely existed. Everything crumpled after a car accident that almost left me paralyzed. I walked again, but the pain… Oh, the pain… Doctors couldn't do anything. Pills stopped working..." The woman trailed. She remained silent for a second before turning her eyes up to look at each one of the siblings imploringly. "Till God came to me. Do you know God?"

"Know him? We're besties."

Not even registering Dean's comment, Amber felt her stomach tighten at the woman's words. A lump formed in her throat. Not because she felt sorry for her. But because she was disgusted. The woman who let her own kid die from pneumonia sat in front of them telling them how she enjoyed the modern medicine she was now condemning. The unfairness of it all struck Amber so hard she could barely keep from jumping on the woman. An urge to make her pay, to hurt her was slowly but steadily surfacing. Taking in deep breaths she managed to retain some ounce of control and focused her attention to the way Sam and Dean were handling the situation.

Gail smiled coldly but didn't comment. Instead she turned back to Sam. "God came to me. Showed me a better way to live. Told me He'd fix everything. That he'd take away the pain if we lived a life of simplicity and prayer. So we sold everything and came here. Bought this small piece of land and followed His orders."

"And is the pain gone?" Sam asked in an even tone as he placed the frame back in its proper place.

"I get by, Praise His Name," Gail answered smiling.

Clearing his throat Dean interrupted the exchange. "Mrs. Peterson, do you know Ricky Copeland?"

Eyebrows rising at the sudden change in the conversation the woman nodded. "The delivery boy? Yes. Kind young man. He brings us from the market the things we need and can't grow on our own. Why?"

Exchanging a look with Sam Dean grabbed a glass of lemonade and after taking a sip said, "Well, he's dead too."

The woman's eyes enlarged for a fragment of a second. If Amber wasn't looking at her so intently she might have missed it, but she didn't.

"I see," Gail said evenly after a while.

"You see? You see?" Amber asked with a scoff. "That's all?"

Turning steely eyes to her, the woman simply answered, "God has a plan for us all."

Scoffing again Amber shook her head, "So your daughter's death, that was God's plan too?" she all but yelled.

"Yes," Gail answered unphased.

Sam's shout of "Laura, you need to calm down," didn't even register as the image of her mother laying on a bloody blanket dead filled her mind.

"She didn't have to die," Amber said, her voice trembling with emotion.

"She was sick!"

"If you'd taken her to a doctor…" Amber countered, but was cut off by Gail.

"God has…"

Not letting her finish she all but screamed, "God didn't kill your daughter, you did!"

"Leave. Out of my house!" The voice that was heard was not Gail's. It was Abraham's. He stood tall in the living room's door frame, shoulders squared, legs spread apart, hands crossed across his chest.

Dean held up placating hands and nodded, "Yes, I think it would be best." He moved towards Amber and clasped both hands on her shoulders as he steered her out of the room. Sam followed close behind them.

It wasn't until they entered the car that they glanced at each other. Dean turned to take a better look at his sister, who was leaning her head against the window glass of the right back door. "Are you alright? What was all that about?"

Amber turned to look at him incredulously. "What do you think it was about? She killed her daughter. She left her die helpless and sick," she answered, her tone brimmed with disgust and contempt.

Dean brought a hand to rub at his chin before nodding. "Yes. Yes she did. But you need to learn to control yourself in such situations. In order to get as much intel as possible we need them to keep talking, not kicking us out."

Sam could tell there was a deeper level to what Amber was experiencing, but right now they had to prioritize before a third body dropped dead. Offering an understanding look to his sister, Sam added, "In this line of work, Amb, we encounter sick people like Gail more often than not. I know it's not much of a consolation, but you'll gradually toughen up."

The girl remained silent for a few seconds. Taking in a steadying breath she finally nodded. Clearing her throat, she asked, "So… The daughter's ghost maybe? They let her die, she seeks revenge?"

"Seems possible," Dean had to admit. "But we need to EMF to make sure."

"We can't exactly walk around the farm with beeping trackers after what just happened," Sam countered. "I think it's a safe bet. Let's go home, grab a bite, some rest, and wait till it's dark to go salt and burn Magda's grave."

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

The dull popcorn ceiling of the room felt like it was swaying as Amber's eyes stared at it unfocused. The distant sound of passing cars, the rhythmical tapping sound of the leaking sink's faucet and the light snoring rumbling in her brothers' chests started to finally blend together and after more than an hour of unsettling thoughts and fruitless sleeping efforts her eyes fluttered closed. The sweaty face of her mother holding a baby, her wings burned on the ground, soft crying and chanting. She moved her head to the right. A makeshift altar. A bible. A cross made of twigs tied together with a burlap string. A cement floor, dark walls, a small window on the far corner of the low ceiling. A sickening smell of humidity and rust. Of blood. Soft crying. The sound of a lash from a whip. She turned to the left, her stomach a tight knot. A girl kneeling before the altar holding a whip. A woman walking around the girl in a slow circle. "Confess your sins!". Another lashfrom the whip her mother held, another cry. "Prok yaw-thi a-law-haw". Amber screamed at her to stop, but no voice left her lips. She tried to move to grab the whip, but her feet wouldn't move. Her heart pounded violently. 'Prok yaw-thi a-law-haw'.

" _STOP!"_

The intensity of her own scream woke her up with a start. Her hand flew to her chest and she looked around her bewildered. Sam and Dean were already on their feet, standing above the couch she was lying on, looking worried.

As Sam moved to fill a glass with cold water, Dean knelt next to her and ran a soothing hand over her hair. "Just a dream, Amb. Just a nightmare," he said in a quiet tone.

Amber shook her head. "No! This… This was not a dream!"

Sam walked back to her, handing her the glass. He watched as she sat up, clutched it tentatively, then, firming her grip, took the glass and gulped down a couple of sips before depositing it on the coffee table. She turned to look at her brothers. "Magda's alive."

Sam and Dean looked at her surprised. Sam clasped a hand over hers in an attempt to calm her down as he spoke, "Amb, no. She's dead. We saw the case file. The death certificate… They told us…"

Shaking her head Amber cut him off. "She's alive. They keep her in the basement. Gail is there right now, making her whip herself. I heard the words… 'Prok yaw-thi a-law-haw'. Magda was saying them. We need to save her. We need to get there! Now!"

"Amber, you had a nightmare. This whole case has shaken you up," Dean tried.

" _It was not a dream!"_ Amber bellowed her eyes darting between them desperately. "Please! You have to believe me! This was not a dream. I saw her. She's there. We need to get there… We need to get there now! Dean, please!"

Dean contemplated her words for only a second. His mind traveled to Sam's visions all those years ago. With a glance at his brother he could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. "Ok. We'll go check," he finally said.

Amber let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She shot to her feet and ran to the bathroom. As she splashed some cold water over her heated face, Sam and Dean stared at each other in deep contemplation.

"What if she's right? What does that mean?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"Beats me, Sammy," Dean answered gruffly as he grabbed his phone and shoved it in his jeans back pocket.

The drive to the Petersons was silent. All three Winchesters' thoughts circled around what had just happened and what it could possibly mean. Amber's stomach was a tight knot, churning uncomfortably. A large lump in her throat made breathing difficult. The mere thought of what was happening to Magda, at that very moment, made her sick. Her thoughts jumped from the images of her vision, to the face of her mother, and to the fact that she had seen what was going on. She felt scared and uneasy, but also thankful that now she knew and they'd be able to help. At the same time a rage she had never felt before gradually emerged. Her whole being wanted nothing more than to rip that woman apart...limb from limb. She wanted to see her in pain. In raw pain and then to end her. She didn't deserve to live. She didn't deserve to have children. She didn't deserve to be spared.

When the car came to a stop in front of the fence, Amber was the first to step out of the Impala. Her lips were drawn in a thin line and her jaw clenched as she moved quietly past the fence, with Sam and Dean close behind her.

"Hey!"

At her brother's call, she turned to see him holding out a small handgun, similar to the one she was using during training, and a torch. "Keep the torch pointing to the ground," Dean once she took the gun and secured it in her jacket's inner pocket, while she kept the torch pointing downwards as instruc ted. Sam took the lead and the three siblings moved along the dark dirt road silently.

As the small cottage came into view Sam indicated, with a short movement of his hand, that he'd head to the stables, where a small light was flickering.

Nodding at his brother Dean locked eyes with Amber and motioned with his head to follow him. The two of them walked stealthily until they reached the house. Turning their backs to the walls and moving sideways around the small building they searched for a possible entrance, eyes scanning the inside of the house through every window they passed for any kind of movement. Reaching the backdoor, Dean glanced through its glass panels. Using a steady hand to quietly turn the doorknob he sighed with relief upon finding it open. He pushed the door open and stepped inside signaling for Amber to wait outside. When he was certain nobody was around he moved to the side, allowing his sister's entrance to the room. It was then, in the silence of that moment that a muffled scream was heard from somewhere below them.

"The basement! We need to find the basement," Amber whispered, her voice trembling with rage and worry. Moving ahead of him she walked to the small hallway. Finding it deserted she followed the next scream, now louder, to a small wooden door.

"Step behind me," Dean ordered as they approached it.

Amber hesitated only for a second before following the order. She watched Dean turning the knob ever so carefully and inching the door open as far as it needed to go for the two of them to sneak inside. Pointing the gun ahead of him he took a careful step forward.

Amber mimicked his movements and glanced at the wooden stairs that spread below them. They couldn't see the room they led to, but now the soft crying of the girl and the cold voice of Gail could be heard clearly. Gail was reading some biblical excerpt. Using Gails voice as cover, Dean crept down to the basement, one step at a time, the wail of pain rang through the room. This chilled them both. This anguished cry carried deep into their hearts and minds...to their core. There were no words for this...but to stop it, to save her. Amber followed him closely holding her breath. When the sound of the whip sounded again a small whimper escaped her own lips, but she was sure Gail couldn't have heard it.

Dean threw her a worried glance but took one more tentative step down. Then he paused. This was the last step that kept them hidden and he couldn't see anything. Unsure of what exactly they were facing he swore under his breath for taking Amber with him in that room.

"GAIL!"

Dean had little time to register whose voice he heard. Instinctively pushing Amber against the wall and covering her with his own body he had no time to react when the woman appeared on the stairs. Overcoming her shock much quicker than Dean did, she used the handle of the whip to slam it against his temple. Amber screamed as she saw her brother collapsing with a grunt. Before she had time to form any coherent thought she felt a sharp pain exploding in her own head. As she fell forward her eyes caught a male figure standing behind her. A white fog engulfed her as she slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

A soft melodic humming echoed from somewhere faraway. Her eyes fluttered open and she had to wait a few seconds before they could bring anything to focus. She was lying on a dirty cement floor. The altar Amber remembered from her dream, it was less than a foot away from her. On her right, Magda, dressed in a torn and dirty dress, that could have been white a long time ago, was hugging her knees and lightly rocking her body back and forth in tune with her humming. As the memories of what happened suddenly came to the surface of her foggy mind, Amber sat up hastily with a sharp inhale of air. Her gaze darted to her left, where Dean's body was laying still. Her heart jumped in her chest and she attempted to move close to him only to realize her right hand was bound with a rusty chain to an old heater. Bringing her left hand to her head, where she remembered being hit she felt something dry in her hair. Bringing her hand close to her eyes to examine it she realized it was dried blood. Realizing she didn't feel any pain, her hand explored her skull once more, but found no trace of wound, moisture, or pain.

"Dean?" She called urgently. "Dean!"

"He can't hear you," Magda said quietly, her eyes inspecting the other girl distantly. "You two were out for hours."

Hours… Amber's worry increased. Being unconscious for so long couldn't be good… Her eyes turned to the girl and she swallowed with difficulty at the state she was in. Pale, grimy, unkempt and thin... _so thin_...she looked as if she hadn't bathed in weeks. But it was the girls's eyes, Magda's eyes, that quietly bore witness to resigned helplessness.

 _And...her back was raw and bloody._ Jesus! Like a forgotten prisoner, forgotten in a dungeon and left to rot, she was a terrifying sight. Her hair stuck on her face and her lips were dried and chapped. "Are you Magda? Magda Peterson?" Amber finally managed to ask.

The girl looked at her startled. Her eyes enlarged and her mouth gaped open for a second before forming an apologetic smile. "Oh no! No! I'm the Devil!"

Amber felt her chest tighten as the urge to hurt Gail resurfaced fullforce. "But I saw your pictures upstairs, in the living room. You're Magda."

The girl shook her head. "Not anymore. The Devil has me now. He works through me," the girl shook her head once more and rocked her body a bit faster.

"How?" Amber asked, unable to think of anything else to ask or answer.

"He's in me. He makes me do things. I can do things nobody should be doing."

"Could you show me?" Amber said offering a small encouraging smile.

Magda looked at her surprised. Her eyes darted to the door and she swallowed with difficulty. Then she slowly turned to the altar and stared at the twig that hung across from the wall. Amber watched it tremble slightly before it slowly left its hook and levitated in midair.

"Oh, Magda… That's not evil. That's a gift!" At the shocked gaze she received from the other girl she continued. "I can do things too, you know. I see things. I dreamt about you earlier today. Saw that woman torturing you, that's why I came here…"

"Then you must be evil too," Magda said quietly as she lowered the cross back to its proper place.

"Trust me… I've seen Evil. Real evil. You look nothing like it. This power… this is a gift. You can learn to control it. You can use it to help people."

Magda stared back at her in silence. "I didn't want to hurt them. I just hoped they could help me. I hoped if they saw me they might take me away. I didn't mean to hurt them…"

"I know you didn't. None of this is your fault. It's all hers. This is all on your parents, not you, Magda. And we can help you. We can take you out of here but we need your help…"

The sound of the door opening cut her off. Magda immediately whimpered and scooted away from the stairs. Amber watched Abraham along with the son walking down the stairs. Abraham walked to Dean and made quick work of untying him. He slapped his face lightly a couple of times eliciting some soft sounds from him. Grunting, he managed to get the oldest Winchester up and using the banister of the stairs for support as they began to guide him upstairs. "Get the girl and then your sister," he called back to his son, who dutifully closed on Amber.

"You need to help us get her out of here! She's your sister!" Amber said in a poisonous tone. "She's your fucking sister!"

"She's the Devil. Ma says," Elijah mumbled as he used a small key to unlock the chain from the heater and helped Amber to her feet.

"Wrong answer!" Amber whispered. Suddenly, Amber's elbow shot out and caught Elijah in his ribs causing him to double over in pain. Using her knee, she kicked his lowered head sending him tumbling backwards.. When the boy hit the ground, grunting in pain, she landed a last kick on his jaw, knocking him out. Her eyes glinted golden as she managed to pry her wrists free from the chain. The cuts that gushed open almost immediately healed. She turned to the stunned Magda and helped her to her feet. "Be quiet now," she whispered and the two of them slowly headed for the stairs.

Amber glanced at the kitchen and saw Gail serving some sort of soup to the plates set on the table. Her husband sat in his chair nonchalantly, while Sam and Dean were tied to chairs next to each other. Dean, still out of it and Sam looking around him bewildered. When his eyes caught his sister on the hallway he sucked in a breath. Amber wondered how he ended up there but her focus immediately shifted to the rigid Gail.

Amber's eyes locked on the woman. All of her rage erupted inside her. It was a blinding and focused rage, igniting her intent. Without thought, her hand raised of its own accord and Gail suddenly grunted, lurching forward and loosening her grip. Her hands let go of the steaming pot which tumbled onto the floor, spilling hot soup over her legs and causing her to scream in pain. Just as suddenly, her body slammed against the opposite wall with a sickening wet crack.

Abraham shot to his feet and grabbed a knife from the table. He moved behind Sam and held it to his throat. "Let her go," he yelled, his eyes darting between his daughter and Amber.

Before Amber had the chance to react, Magda tilted her head to the side. The knife slipped out of her father's hand and slowly moved towards Gail,who was still pinned against the wall by Amber's power. The knife hovered in the air and slowly turned, til its sharp blade tip pointed dead center at Gail's right eye.

"Magda, no!"

At the sound of Sam's panicked voice, Amber's eyes shot to him, surprised to hear his words. His gaze bore into his sister's as he shook his head and when he spoke his voice was hoarse. "Amber! This is not the solution. This is _not_ what we do! We're not killers," Sam said in a desperate tone.

Amber looked at him, realizing for the first time how fogged and muddy her brain felt...the way it had felt when she first came back to her senses. She turned to look at Gail flailing against the wall, crying and yelling under the unrelenting pressure of the invisible grip she had on her. Abraham's terrified and pleading expression. Magda's eyes, distant and unfocused. Taking in a steadying breath, Amber turned to the girl beside her as she lowered her own hand. Gail slid down the wall, away from the knife in sync with Amber's descending hand.

"Let it go, Magda. It's over," Amber said quietly. She kept her eyes locked with Magda's, holding her breath, waiting for Magda to respond, to de-escalate from this primitive instinct to keep herself alive...and to lash out. A hint of awareness flowed into Magda's eyes, her face shifting to one of self possessed thought...even as it held continuing distress.

The knife hovered for another second before it cut through the wall viciously. Magda turned her gaze to her panting mother, as Abraham crawled to hold Gail in his arms, looking at the two girls frightened. Amber rushed to untie Sam and used the same rope to tie the Petersons, while her brother tended to Dean and called the authorities. Walking slowly to her siblings she watched Magda heading back to the basement and emerging a minute later supporting Elijah. The two of them collapsed on the floor staring at each other at a complete loss as the sound of sirens started sounding in the distance.

Amber's gaze turned to Dean momentarily. She watched Sam inspecting the gush on his left temple. "How is he?" She asked worriedly, hearing her own voice sounding weak.

"He's going to be ok," Sam reassured. "Here, hold this on his head," he instructed handing her the ice-bag he had retrieved from the freezer. Getting to the sink he soaked a dish towel with cold water and rushed back to pat it against Dean's face. When light groans escaped the oldest Winchester's lips, Amber sighed relieved.

Dean's eyes opened with difficulty and it took him awhile to make out his siblings' faces. "What…" He trailed in a failed attempt to assess the situation.

"We're alright," Amber told him reassuringly, offering a small smile.

Sam glanced at her and managed to hide his worry as he turned to his brother. "Yeah, Dean. We're alright."

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Standing outside of the house, Dean was still having trouble orienting his focus. He'd lost some blood and had lost consciousness. Like an avalanche survivor who sees sunlight after being buried under 30 feet of snow, he felt like he was taking his first breath of a new life...and couldn't quite believe he'd survived. Anger and guilt simmered inside of him. Second thoughts on taking Amber with them, the realization of how much was risked tonight. But then again, without her they might not be standing here at this moment. The police and EMTs wouldn't be working to secure Abraham and Gail… And most importantly CPS wouldn't be tending to Magda and Elijah. Magda would still be in that basement. He might not yet have any idea of what happened while he was out of it, but no. Despite all the what ifs that flooded his mind, this couldn't possibly be wrong.

Amber found herself standing off to the side, out of sight of CPS, while attempting to keep some eye contact with Magda. The amount of time they'd end up being at the farmhouse, after the police arrived, was more than Amber could have anticipated. They had to stay at the scene while the police worked to wrap things up. Sam wanted to make sure Magda and Elijah would be taken care of and that he gave elaborate reports to the local authorities. Amber watched as Magda and Elijah were led away by the people of CPS. She felt like she was abandoning the girl, but she couldn't risk saying goodbye. She had to stay out of sight despite how awful it felt. She then spotted Sam looking around him. He'd just stepped away from speaking with the local sheriff. When their glazed-over eyes met, she sent him a reassuring nod. She was fine. Sam then turned his attention to Dean.

Spotting his older brother leaning against the fence, Sam walked over. He took in his brother's whole stance. Dean was in shock, standing rigid, eyes defocused, face pale and emotionless. Sam made out that Dean was shivering. His shoulders, hell, his whole body shook in a sort of vibration while droplets of sweat had formed a film on his face. Realizing they shouldn't wait much longer before getting some fluids inside him, and having given his deposition to the local policemen, Sam draped one of Dean's arms over his shoulders and supported him as they started walking away from the house and towards the twirling dirt road that would lead them back to the Impala.

As they drew close to her, Amber fell into pace with them, walking behind them, following. "Shouldn't we ask for someone to help us carry him?" She asked Sam worriedly.

Sam shook his head as reassuringly as he could. "No. The walk to the car will do him good. He needs to stay awake til we fill him up with coffee, sugar, and electrolytes. Just in case he has a concussion."

Seeing their sister's eyes enlarging he immediately tucked on, "Hey, no need to worry. Trust me, he's had way worse. He'll be as good as new before long."

Not particularly reassured Amber only nodded. The walk to the car took them about ten minutes, during which time the two siblings kept asking Dean random questions to ensure he wouldn't doze off. A while later they had a small break at a serving station to gas up the Impala, get that much needed hot coffee for Dean, and take a stab at getting some of the dirt and blood off of them. It was a wonder the horrified teen at the service desk even gave them the key to the bathroom. He'd been shocked and in disbelief when asked where the bathrooms were by people who should've been asking where the hospital was, but he'd snapped out of it the moment Sam took charge in his amicable fashion… His offered explanation that they had a small car accident combined with Amber's sweet smile was enough to persuade the kid they just needed to get themselves cleaned up.

Key in hand, Sam led Dean to the Mens' room, unlocked the door and waited to see what condition it would be in. Gas station bathrooms were always...well... _adventurous_. Thankfully, this service station's bathroom wasn't bad at all. Being early in the morning it was freshly cleaned and Sam felt OK bringing a still-disoriented Dean inside. Led by Sam, and leaned up against the sink basin, Dean allowed himself to be towelled off after generous amount of cold water was splashed on his face. The fact that Dean wasn't fighting this was a testament to how banged up he was.

Inside the service station's Quicky Mart, Amber was getting three coffees...one very, very sweet. Sam had told her to also get the biggest bottle of Gatorade she could find. He'd said it was a weird combination, but that right now Dean's body needed the stimulation of caffeine, sugar and electrolytes to balance itself out..and no sleeping. This was interstate first aid, hunter-style. Making a mental note to remember and write down the 'recipe' in case she ever needed it in the future, Amber waited patiently as the cashier rang up her items. The cashier eyed Amber a bit askance, what with her banged up appearance and all this coffee and Gatorade, it was just too odd. Amber, not knowing quite what to say, didn't say anything.

She needed to get cleaned up too, but was anxious to see how Dean was before she attempted to scrub any dried blood off of her. Her own bumps and cuts had already vanished. Yet another thing that her powers had sprang on her that day. Amber was still in awe of how her body healed so insticintly and so completely. Deciding she would happily wait for a hot shower at their motel room, she paid for the coffees and the two bottles of Gatorade, and carefully carried them out to the car.

By the time she walked to the Impala, Sam had already helped Dean inside. Amber offered their banged up brother his steaming paper cup and watched him taking his first tentative sip. With his free hand he extended it out and she handed him one of the bottles of Gatorade. He'd taken it without even batting an eye. Clearly, this was a therapeutic combination of Quicky Mart drinks that had mended him in the past. She handed Sam his coffee cup before sliding inside the Impala's back seat and taking a sip of her own black coffee. Her gaze traveled to Dean, who sat silent staring ahead with a distant expression. This was unnerving to see her formidable older brother in such a weakened state. She wondered if his eyes were even focused enough to see? Then she relaxed into the seat.

Securing her own cup in the backseat holder, Amber leaned her head against the cold window just as Sam got behind the wheel and started the car. Her thoughts trailed to the incredulity of this moment. They had solved a case, _her first case no less;_ they had made it in time to save Magda and Elijah. And yet... at this very moment instead of the exhilaration she was expecting...she only felt exhausted and freaked out. She wondered if every case her brothers worked carried all this worry, weight, and insecurity. _And this fear of whether they'd all make it out alive._

Despite her efforts to remain awake, her eyes fluttered shut. The last image preserved in her brain, just before she slipped into a deep slumber, was that of Magda staring at her with her distant, hurt eyes.

The slight shake on her shoulder made her jerk awake with a sharp inhale. Her eyes squinted as they focused on Sam's face leaning over her.

"We're at the motel, Amb."

"Where's Dean?" She asked glancing around, disoriented from the short but deep nap.

"Already inside. C'mon." Gently grabbing her by her upper arm, Sam helped Amber out of the backseat to standing. Their eyes met and the communication was one of silent understanding, like between comrades who've survived an intense walking oblivion, this was Amber's seminal experience of emotional survival for hunters. First, you continue to exist.

When she stepped into the room, Dean had just exited the small bathroom. His gaze looked sharper and some of the color had returned to his cheeks. Freshly showered, and in clean clothes, he offered a hint of a smile to his sister. "You look like crap," he informed her as he moved towards the kitchen table.

Amber couldn't help but smile as she shook her head and walked to the couch that served as her bed. "Not all of us spent the night sleeping, princess," she quipped humorously. His short laugh made her feel a bit more at ease as she rummaged in her backpack for clean clothes and her toiletries. Leaving her brothers alone she headed for a much needed shower.

Steam filled the motel room as Amber opened the bathroom door. She'd taken her sweet time with that shower. It had felt so good to let her mind go blank as she moved through the reassuring routine. She'd gone through the routine motions of scrubbing her body, shampooing her hair slowly, _almost ceremoniously_ , and then simply standing below the steady hot stream of water...reassuringly routine acts of self care. The world could turn upside down, but these little acts of order...well..set the world back on its axis. Now, breathing in the cooler air of the room as the steam escaped around her, this was the finish line and back to the other room, back to the other world. As she walked towards the couch and the small kitchenette, the scent hit her... _and it was wonderful!_

"Hey Amb...come eat." Apparently Sam had slipped out during her shower and brought back food. _Glorious food._

Sitting at the tiny motel table, Dean was just taking another bite of what appeared to be an overstuffed, ridiculously messy sandwich...which was dripping. Amber could see the ends of bacon peaking out, and from somewhere inside this breakfast monstrosity, there was a sausage patty with melting cheese and caramelized onions. There were already glops of something on his clean jeans...and he hadn't noticed. Reflecting on how deplete she felt at that moment, Amber didn't faulty him for not caring.

Watching Amber still starting at Dean's table manners, Sam just chuckled. "Amb, I bought you a pancake breakfast. They had a small convenience store section so I bought a small jar of Nutella for you. I think this was your first breakfast in the bunker, right?"

Smile growing wide with the memory...now seemingly so long ago...Amber's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, I think it was my first breakfast with you guys. How'd you remember? I'd forgotten myself?"

Dean, still chewing a mouthful of sandwich, interjected, "No wonder his head's so big. Sam observes and remembers _everything_ , kid. As long as he uses it for good, he'll remember your favorite food...or he'll remember your worst fuck up. Doesn't matter, he'll remember. Freaking awesome when he remembers your favorite food, though." Dean kept talking and eating in the manner of the uncouth. Yes, it was disgusting yet comical... _and charming after a fashion._

Sam opted not to comment as he sat down with his own styrofoam box in front of him, setting another to his left, indicating that Amber should come sit down, too. Pulling out the wooden chair, Amber settled herself down and scooted her chair in to fit as best as it could around a manspreading Dean lost in his breakfast. Opening her box, the aroma of delicious pancakes wafted up to her nose. In front of her was placed a virgin bottle of Nutella, plastic knife laid across the lid. Amber eyed this and looked up at smiling Sam. Wrapping his large hands around this small jar, a warmed-eyed Sam opened it in one small twist and offering it to her, indicating that she should take the first scoop. Grabbing hold of this with her own hands, Amber dug out a lump the size of a golf ball, spreading it generously over the top pancake. Not caring, she then rolled it up, and started eating it from the closest end. Enjoying his sister's enthusiasm, a watchful Sam took a bite of his own egg-white omelet. The chives and white cheddar he'd asked for were aromatic and his own senses felt renewed as he ate. Somewhere on the table was a fresh french roll with butter that he'd end his meal with. He still needed a shower...and that would come. Then he would sleep...and at that moment, all felt right with the world.

Not particularly fond of breaking the comfortable silence, Sam turned to Amber and once he swallowed his mouthful asked, "How are you holding up?"

Eyes darting to her brothers momentarily before turning them back to her breakfast, she shrugged. Such a simple question and yet no simple answer to offer. "I'm alright. It was intense."

"Sam told me you went all Punisher on that bitch," Dean said with his mouth half-full.

Amber remained silent for a while before stealing a glance at them. "I wanted… I really, really wanted to hurt her… To kill her," she said quietly. She looked from one man to the other scanning for any indication of fear, condemn, or disappointment. She found only worry.

Letting his fork down Sam extended a hand to clasp her shoulder, "That wasn't you. That's your power. Your progress has been amazing and your control has improved a lot, but you're still very new at this, Amber. You can't expect to be able to have complete clarity when you're full on in defensive, or in this case, offensive mode," he attempted to explain. He wasn't completely sure himself. How could he be? But the thought made sense. The fact that she was able to listen to him and stop when he asked her to, meant she was somewhere in there even when the Nephilim nature took the wheel. When the girl only nodded Sam cleared his throat before asking his next question. "What about your dream? Your… Your vision? Do you remember how it came to you? Were you asleep? Awake?"

Amber leaned back in her chair as she tried to recall. "I was drifting off. I remember seeing my mom, like in a dream and then she was gone all of a sudden and I was in the basement, watching Gail torturing Magda."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he nodded. "Any headache before it happened? Or after? When you woke up?"

Amber's eyes squinted with worry as she shook her head. No. It was… Just like a dream. The way it came to me at least… But it was more real. Like… Like I knew I wasn't dreaming…" At Sam's concerned expression she darted her eyes at Dean, who was also watching his brother solemnly. Feeling even more uneasily she bit her bottom lip and took a couple of silent seconds. "Uh, guys? What's going on? I'm telling you I wanted to kill Gail and you're all jumpy and freaked out over a vision or dream or whatever the hell that was?"

"Well…" Sam attempted to explain but was cut off by Dean.

"No. The kid's right, Sammy. I know what you're thinking, but that's not it, ok? That's not it. Think logically. He's gone. We ended him. Amber's a Nephilim. This has nothing to do with yellow-eyes."

Amber turned to Dean with wrinkled brow. "What? What are you two on about?"

Dean shook his head dismissively. "Nothing important at the moment. Things that happened in the past." Turning back to their brother he repeated, "In the past, Sam."

Nodding Sam let out a strained breath before turning to Amber, "I promise I'll tell you the story at some point. But Dean's right. Not important right now."

"But if it has to do with my visions…"

"It hasn't. It had to do with _my_ visions. Visions I haven't had in many years and won't ever have again. That's a story for another time. Alright?"

The almost pleading edge on Sam's tone made Amber nod slowly. She managed to hold her tongue and not probe any further. Her mind traveled to Sam's uneasiness with the demon talk the previous morning and wondered if it was all somehow connected.

"Now, about today," Dean said in a strong tone as he closed the now empty container of his breakfast. "You freaking rocked, kid. You followed orders, you kept your calm, and even when both me and Sam managed to get knocked out and caught, you still held your own and pretty much saved the day."

Amber's eyes glinted at the praise and she looked at Dean through a wide little wrinkles at the corners of her eyes really lit up her face. Amber's smile was endearing and it lifted Dean's heart. This was his first time really seeing her smile. Sam glanced at Amber's happy face and then at Dean's, his own, quiet smile taking in this truce of warring factions. He hoped it would become a common sight.

"When Abraham spotted me in the stables I remember freaking out. Thinking of what was going on inside, and who would have your back if something happened to Dean as well. When I saw you coming in the kitchen, helping Magda, attacking Gail… You really were amazing, Amber. I don't know how last night would have ended if you weren't there."

Smile widening even further and a light blush coloring her cheeks Amber nodded pleased. "Thanks, guys. I'm glad you were there too. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't able to snap me out of that power surge," she added her smile fading. It was like I just snapped and it wasn't even me doing all of that."

"It doesn't matter. That's why we never hunt alone. Even seasoned hunters should not hunt alone. Take what happened yesterday. Out of the three of us you were the only one left standing and able to act. Able to help. That's the most important lesson this case can teach you. You never hunt alone, you always have a backup," Sam said in a serious tone.

"Ya know, if you count out the current headache, I really liked yesterday's hunt. No ugly ghost, no beast, lots of sleep, and I didn't have to raise a single finger." The short laugh that his words elicited from Amber made Dean's grin widen. He was so proud of her. "But yeah. No kidding, Amb, you saved the day and worked amazingly. Good job kid."

Relaxing in the motel room later that day, Dean lazily flipped through the channels. They'd all gotten some sleep, some food and more sleep. Sam and Amber were still out walking and talking. Just then an in-room commercial for Casa Erotica flashed across the screen. Without thinking Dean clicked on the channel. Thinking that he now had a little sister to shield from his single male lifestyle, he walked to the door and locked it.

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Sam and Amber had returned to the room with a calm aura surrounding them. Dean mused to himself that they must have had a good talk. He found himself a little jealous...and it surprised him.

Just then the ringing of his phone broke the warm silence of the room. Sam and Amber turned their attention to their half-eaten breakfasts as Dean rose from his chair and strode to his bedside table, where his phone had been left charging.

"Yeah," he sent into the receiver. His relaxed expression gave way to his worried tense one in less than a second. Eyebrows knitted together and lips parted slightly at the crying voice on the other side of the line. "Jody?" Dean kept his body turned away from the others, focusing on his friend's voice. "Calm down Jody. Asa's dead? When? I'm sorry. Yeah,of course we'll come, we're three hours away. See you around two in the afternoon."

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

The sound of leaves rustling, cracking, and crunching under worn hiking boots broke the silence of the crisp November morning. There was the scent of moisture in the air, and that light, sweet scent of fallen leaves. A small flock of cardinals, spread about on the power lines above the street, reminded him of notes on a pentagram. Notes scribbled down in red ink on straight black lines. As his steps brought him closer the birds fluttered away. Light blue eyes followed the tiny red figures till they vanished into the yellow foliage of a cluster of Elm trees.

The young man paused, adjusted the metallic ladder that was tucked under his left arm, and turned his gaze to the clouded sky. Resuming his walk he headed for the back of the ranch-style house. After a few seconds of silent contemplation he decided against knocking on the door. Instead, he spotted the nearest downspout and proceeded to prop up the ladder against the edge of the roof near it. Less than two minutes later, he was kneeling on the rather unstable roof tiles rummaging in his toolbox.

"Kyle?"

At the call of his name he turned and offered a small smile to the woman standing a few feet below. "Hey, Mrs. Mills," he waved his right gloved hand.

The woman, still in her plaid cotton pajamas, crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at him surprised. "Honey, it's Saturday! I know you offered to help with the gutters but you didn't have to spoil your weekend to do so!"

"It's gonna take a while, Mrs. Mills," Kyle said as he went from kneeling to sitting on the roof. "And it's supposed to pour buckets later today. Trust me, you want these gutters cleaned out before the rain starts," he said, pointing with his plastic rake to the dark clouds above them.

Jody's expression changing from irritated to touched. She smiled up at him gratefully. "Oh, Kyle! That's so sweet of you. Thank you for being so considerate. I appreciate you offering to do this, handsome."

Offering a lopsided smirk his only answer was, "We're hunters, Mrs. Mills. I'm sure you'll get to repay the favor at some point."

The woman chuckled heartily at that. "You call me Mrs. Mills one more time and you won't live long enough to ask that favor back!"

His turn to chuckle, Kyle shook his head. "Sorry, Jody," he apologized emphasizing the woman's first name. "I'll be as quiet as possible and try not to disturb the girls."

Waving a dismissing hand the woman answered, "Make all the racket you need. The girls won't be home till Monday."

Head jerking up he managed to keep his voice from sounding irritated. "How come?"

"They're visiting some friends in Rapid City," the woman retorted as she made her way back to the house. "How does coffee sound?"

"Great," Kyle called over his shoulder. "Fucking great," he mumbled angrily, in a dark tone, low and deep. Guarding his private frustration, he heard the door closing behind Jody as she entered the house. Exhaling through his nose, he grabbed a plastic bag from the toolbox. Using more force than necessary, he shoved inside the first fistful of leaves and twigs that littered the gutter in front of him. He struggled to keep his irritation over the situation under control. It wasn't the end of the world. He could still go ahead with his plan on Monday. Maybe it was for the best. With that thought as his sole consolation he returned his attention to the disgusting task at hand.

Jody made quick work of filling the coffee maker with water and a generous amount of coffee, before heading to her room while it brewed. She changed in a khaki zip-up sweater and a pair of comfortable old jeans. After running a comb through her short hair she slipped on a pair of worn sneakers. Heading back to the kitchen, she filled two travel coffee mugs with the steaming coffee and walked out of the house from the kitchen's back door.

She walked briskly to the ladder and started climbing it. She was half way up when her cell phone started ringing. With each hand carrying a mug, while also holding on the edge of the ladder, the woman called, "Kyle, I need a hand here!"

Seconds later a crouched Kyle moved close to the ladder's top, "What's up?"

"Just grab your coffee," Jody said offering the mug.

Kyle reached and took the offered steel mug from her and watched as she struggled to reach inside her pocket for the ringing cell. "Uhm, maybe get down first?" He suggested looking at the wobbling ladder.

Never acknowledging his comment the woman finally managed to pick up the call. "Y'ello?"

Her face paling, instantly draining of all blood, caught the young man's attention. Wearing a worried expression he stared at her from his own spot on the roof, "Jody?"

"How did it happen?" The woman asked in a hushed tone, hardly aware of the ladder she was clinging to.

"Oh, God," she said as her eyes welled up. "Oh, God," she repeated quietly. Jody's entire body posture shifted to one of inner collapse. Sniffling and closing her eyes momentarily she spoke into the phone, voice choked and tight, "Thank you for calling. I'll see you tonight at the wake."

"Wake?" Kyle asked quietly.

"Asa. Asa Fox," the woman said through a shaky breath.

Eyebrows drawing together in shock Kyle muttered, "Fox Mulder?"

After the briefest nod Jody attempted to reach for her phone again. "I need to… I need to call…"

"You need to get off the ladder first," Kyle cut her off.

Returning her thoughts to present, Still disoriented, her mind cleared the smallest bit to see the wisdom of this. "Right. Yeah…". Gripping the rungs, one hand free and one still holding her own coffee, she cautiously made her way down the metallic steps. Midway, she decided that letting the mug fall to the grass below was just good sense. There was more in the coffee pot.

Meeting solid ground, Kyle watched her take a couple of steps away from the ladder before taking her phone out again.

"Dean?" Kyle heard her speaking into the receiver. "It's Asa… He's… He's gone." Jody wept into the phone and was unconsolable for a minute. Then, taking a deep breath Jody pulled herself together. Trying to deliver this news she centered her emotions and this time spoke more clearly into the phone. "I just heard- Demon- Come over here first. We can go together- Yeah. I'll have lunch waiting. Bye."

Kyle watched as the woman slowly walked back into the house without another word to him. His eyes turned to gaze at the cloudy sky. As the dull rumble of thunder sounded from somewhere far away Kyle simply smiled. Monday didn't matter any more.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **A/N: Well, dearies? First hunt, fun times! Or not so much, considering the case! How did you like this hunting chapter? Would you like to see more hunting throughout the story? Less of it? How do you think Amber did? And then this Kyle... Any guesses what's his deal? Favorite scene/moment in this chapter? Please, indulge us!**

 **Leave us a review! Be it a lengthy one packed with feedback, a short one addressing one or all of our questions, or a simple line letting us know how you're enjoying the story... We'll be grateful for it!**

 **We love hearing from your guys and we love discussing this story! So if you review, know you're gonna get an answer! And feel free to turn that correspondence into a conversation! We absolutely love talking about supernatural and our story. Remember that we're open to requests (as long as we can make them work in our plotted storyline!).**

 **Make us happy, hit the review button!**

 **Till next chapter, Marion & Lau Whisperer**


	11. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**A/N:** **Hello people! As always a big thank you to all of you who reviewed the last two chapters and a warm welcome to all our new readers who have followed and favorited our story. We appreciate the feedback and suggestions from huhchuh and Cherryfran. _Keep it coming guys!_**

 _ **Headsup: FFnet keeps cutting off words and sentences. Nobody has come back to us as to why this happens. We are still trying to figure out a solution. Sorry for that guys. It frustrates us immensely as we've spent hours on end editing... Ugh! Will let you know when this is resolved!**_

Asa Fox's wake brings Dean, Sam, Amber, Jody, Kyle, Alex and Claire together. An unexpected event changes things for Amber and Kyle...and the brothers are not happy.

 ** _WE SEEK REVIEWS LIKE A DRUG!_** Please guys, make both of us happy with some feedback. We'd both love to hear from you. Reviews inspire us, they make us feel good, they can lead to wonderful ideas! _And...they produce more stories for you to read._

Again, we've collectively invested 30+ hours. We had a lot of fun with this chapter and appreciated each other's creativity and inspired twists. Our collaborative work just gets better and better. Can you please give us just a few minutes to let us know how you think we're doing? It's only a little of your time and we just gave you our creativity and hard work. _A little love is always appreciated._

 **FYI:** We're also open to ideas / requests as long as they can be incorporated in the story and won't throw the plot off. So, if you have this or that idea or scene you'd like to see don't hesitate to mention it in a review or a PM. We'll be happy to write it in the story as long as we can make it work :)

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **11**

 **For Whom the Bells Toll**

 **Title Credit:** Title of the song: For Whom The Bell Tolls, by Metallica. (Album: Ride The Lightning, 1984)

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"OK, thanks, Jody. We'll be there." Dean ended the call and turned to a worried-looking Sam. "Jody just got word that Asa Fox is dead." A thick silence followed this sobering announcement. Having more to convey, Dean continued, "His wake's tonight at his home. Seems it's gonna be a full house. Jody's expecting us for lunch at her place before we head over to the wake."

Sam, taken aback by the unexpected news, slowly sat himself down in the nearest chair, his shoulders dropping. Sad eyes looking up at Dean, he asked quietly, "How'd he die?"

"I don't know. Something about a demon. She didn't say much, but I expect we'll find out at the wake."

And then, in a time-delayed manner, it hit them both…their faces registering the same thought almost simultaneously: Sam spoke it out loud, "How are we gonna explain Amber?!"

Amber, listening to this all, waited for her brothers to explain the situation. She remained waiting in the rigid silence for almost a whole minute...before she had to ask, "Who's Asa Fox? And who's Jody?" Seeing their faces dropping even more and their tense stance, she reluctantly prompted, "Guys?"

Beginning to slowly pace about the room, absentmindedly rubbing his chin, Dean filled her in, "Fellow hunters. Asa… He's one of those legendary guys. Famous across most states in our circles. Good man too. Jody… You'll meet her. Great lady. Works cases around Sioux Falls and has taken in… Claire."

"Who's Claire?" Amber asked, her brow furrowing as she tried to keep track of all the new information and names.

Eyes darting to Sam for help, Dean remained silent. Now leaning against the doorframe he let his gaze drift unfocused out the window into the motel's parking lot. Arms folded across his chest and legs crossed as he stood, Dean felt himself pulling inward as if punched in the gut. Asa's death was a deep blow. Seeing that his brother was reeling, Sam attempted to answer Amber's question, his own voice becoming slightly thick with emotion. He felt the sudden loss, might not have known the man well, but the death of a hunter was always a shocking and sobering experience. A grim reminder of what was in store for all of them. Even the most seasoned and talented ones of them all. Clearing his throat, Sam continued, "You know how angels can get inside humans, using their bodies as vessels?" At her nod and confused expression, Sam went on, "Claire is Castiel's vessel's daughter."

This was shocking and Amber, mouth dipping open, looked gobsmacked. Getting it together, she composed her chaotic thoughts in an effort to formulate a basic question. After a moment, the obvious needed answering. "So, Castiel has a daughter?"

"No, not Castiel, but Castiel's vessel," Sam clarified patiently.

"How do you mean? How is that even..." A puzzled look on her face, Amber tilted her head to the side, her mouth now compressed into a line of concentration. Pulling himself mentally back into the room, turning to face them both, Dean stepped back in to continue this explanation. As Dean spoke, he remained leaning against the doorframe looking out the window, an unreadable expression on his face as he spoke.

"The body you see him in is the body of a human just like me or Sam. He was an ordinary guy with a job, and a house, and a kid: Claire was his daughter... When Cas entered his body and took over his life… Claire had nowhere to go. The system got her and a while back we managed to get to her. We brought her to Jody who agreed to take her in. Jody was already taking care of another girl we saved in a hunt. Her name's Alex," Dean explained still staring out the window. Pausing long enough to glance back at his sister and seeing the look of complete shock and her appalled expression, he realized this could drag for a while. Standing away from the doorframe, pulling himself to the present, Dean clapped his hands together with a tiny rubbing of his palms, signaling that they were moving on from this topic. "Look, I know it's a lot of information and a long story, but we need to get going. I'll go check us out and you two can start packing up, alright?"

Before the oldest Winchester had the chance to walk out, Sam strode near him and leaning close to his brother's ear whispered, "I think we need to keep Amber out of sight. Do you think we could leave her at Jody's with Claire and Alex while we go to the wake?"

Dean, listened as his thoughts churned through his mind...Asa's death, Jody, the girls… Re-emerging from his thoughts to see Sam's questioning face, his brother's words finally registered with him. He thought over this idea, right hand absentmindedly stroking his chin, again. It was far from ideal. Claire and Amber together sounded to him almost ominous. But Alex was a down-to-earth girl. Responsible. And considering the alternative of taking their sister to the wake... "Yeah, I think this is best. But, what the hell are we going to tell Jody? _Hey, we have this teenage girl who lives with us now and can we park her with your girls for a day?_ Sam, this sounds so creepy. She's going to ask questions. _I would._ "

Sam, contemplating this obvious issue, had a thought, "Dean, between the two of us Amber looks the most like you."

"And what's your point, Sammy?" Dean asked impatiently.

An exasperated Sam just looked at him in that way that made him feel like the dullest knife in the drawer. Inclining his head towards Dean, Sam continued, "Dean, in all honesty, there's a high probability that you have children out in the world you don't know about. It's probably true for both of us. But...we could pass Amber off as your daughter that you've reconnected with and who's now living with us. You certainly act like her dad."

Dean listened to this...and it was a strange mix of emotions. Did he have a child out there somewhere? _How did he even feel about this? And did he really act like a dad to Amber?_ Sam saw the light go on in Dean's mind and decided to pace with him. "So, assuming she's with you because she has nowhere else to go, it just makes sense that she'd be with us. And hunters aren't new to the long-lost love child thing. If anything, talk will be that it's a miracle that _you've only got one_."

Dean remained silent as he tried to find holes in Sam's stories. He mentally to put himself in the shoes of a random person hearing about this for the first time. And he had to admit...this made some sense.

With the two brothers deeply engrossed in their whispered dialogue, Amber felt intentionally excluded. This always meant there was something bigger that they were trying to keep from her. Feeling her temper peaking out, annoyed with their secrecy, she walked up to their scrum and got within earshot of her brothers.

"Anything you'd like to share?" she asked pointedly. Sam and Dean keeping things from her combined with Castiel and Claire's story, left her feeling shaken and uneasy. She had little time to register or think over everything she had just learned, or what it meant. But, one thing was certain,Castiel was an even bigger prick than she thought he was.

Realizing they had an audience, Dean and Sam broke apart and looked at Amber. Dean felt completely befuddled with the situation. Adult or not, he felt like a kid sitting at the grown up's table...completely lost. Sam saw this and decided to take the lead. "Amber, keeping you hidden is still our best course of action. Even keeping you hidden from other hunters will be best. We're headed to Jody's as soon as we leave here and we want you to stay at her place with Alex and Claire. They're about your age, so it should be good."

Amber, very sure how she felt about being left out, put a hand on her hip and her eyes grew steely. Her face darkened and her lips pursed into a thin line, displeasure evident. From her lowered eyebrows and narrowed eyes, to her clenched jaw and the steel glint of her gaze, her body language practically screamed anger. Sam and Dean instantly knew they had a fight on their hands. "So all of a sudden it's safer to not be with you two? It's safer to be home alone with two random, underage girls? What am I? A kid you get to park in a playdate? What if I want to come with?"

Amber's tone and attitude immediately triggering his own, Dean's response came out sharp and warning, "Listen here, if we're going to have an issue with you following orders again, you and I are going to have a problem. Do you understand my meaning?"

Amber's eyes narrowed angrily as her arms folded in front of her chest. _Geez...did he always have to lead in with this same threat!_ _Chin upwards defiantly, she took on what Sam had begun to call her Bantamweight fighting stance._ When she retorted, the volume of her voice rose significantly. "Dean, why do I always have to " _sit this one out"_ when it comes to other people? I'm getting real tired of this. What's the point of playing by your rules when you keep locking me away whenever it's inconvenient to explain who I am? Is this how it's gonna be? I'm ok to be dragged along to face ghosts, creatures or lunatics during hunts, but not normal people?" Amber stood tall, shoulders squared and rotated back, her hands clenched into fists and held rigid by her side.

For a split second Sam found that Amber reminded him of small dog he once saw, a terrier of some kind, which had attacked a huge German shepherd. The German Shepherd hadn't even provoked him, had merely walked by with his owner, while on his lead. This much smaller dog had growled, bristling with anger, and attacked the much larger one. It had been loud and kind of scary for Sam's eight-year old self. It lasted only a few seconds before the Shepherd's owner had kicked the terrier away and pulled his larger dog to safety. Sam always remembered this because he was positive the smaller dog would've won. And for all of her 5'3", Amber had the same physical attitude of that terrier.

Fierce terrier impression front-and-center, Sam remained watching his siblings, unsure of whether he should intervene or not. He could understand Amber's feelings on this. He got how she was sick of being locked up, hidden from the world. Dean, on the other hand, had already jumped into full-blown worried and protective parent mode. A mode that usually translated into barked orders and no-shit attitude. Their sister, fighting tooth-and-nail, was enough to ignite a raging deathmatch. _It was always the same with these two._

Taking in a deep breath Dean tried hard to rein in his temper, reminding himself to be the adult. Shifting his weight, he ran his hand down his face, covering his mouth, angry eyes warring with his desire to lay down the hammer on this back-talking child, while at the same time knowing she had a point. It was a self aware moment as he controlled himself, knowing how easily her defiance and arguing got to him.

He also knew how his own curt orders got to her. And...they were tight on time. Lowering his hand from his mouth, Dean raised it, extending his arm towards their the hallway leading to their bedrooms, his palm extended flat making his point. "Amber, we don't have time for this right now. We need to leave. We need to be out of here in fifteen minutes in order to get to Jody's in time. Just... _please_...go pack, will ya?" His voice softening as he finished this order…his extended arm lowering a bit, but still aimed in the direction of their bedrooms. Remembering his numerous discussions with Sam over the last month, he realized that he needed to be kinder, or at the very least less demanding, if they were going to have a decent ride together over the next couple of hours. In an attempt to be kinder, he added, "Amb, just please…". Amber stood in place, the vibration of her anger slightly deescalating at Dean's softening of his hardness. Shaking his head, Dean headed out of the room without another word.

Amber was left to watch him walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, before she had the chance to retort. "Unbelievable," she mumbled angrily as she moved towards the couch she'd been sleeping on. Frustrated with the way he had just brushed her off, she pulled out her duffel bag and angrily started shoving in everything she could get her hands on.

Sam watched her for a few seconds before following Dean out of the room. Once he caught up with him a few feet from the reception desk he called out, "Way to go Dean."

"Sammy, don't start. Just don't start," his brother groaned.

"Dean, this is a lot for anyone to take in all at once. And for Amber...I can see how she'd feel left out. You and dad did this to me all the time _and I hated it!_ "

Rolling his eyes in a manner even Amber would envy, Dean turned to his brother with a hard expression. "Yeah, I get it, Sam, but this is not about you! Plus, you weren't a _Nephilim_. How are we supposed to keep her safe _AND_ explain her being with us? Can't you just see it, _'Those Winchester Boys are robbing the cradle and they have their own groupy in tow.'_ Yeah right! That would go down real inconspicuously! _I'm creeping myself out here_." Dean's body gave an involuntary shudder that worked its way downhill, passing through his hips and finally in his knees. Giving a final shake, as if to rid his mind of the disgusting thought, Dean added, "It's a big risk to let her tag along. It will make people ask questions and it'll draw attention!"

Not having an answer to his valid point, Sam just looked at his brother and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well, it doesn't matter right now. Let's discuss this on the way. We'll figure this out." Reaching out, Sam used the back of his hand to reassuringly tap Dean's shoulder. It was a gesture of solidarity. Sam calmed his own voice as he continued. "We have some time and I can call Jody to kind of set things in motion, so when we arrive it will be less of a shock to her and the girls and fewer questions that Amber has to face. Just don't make this harder than it already is. She won't like that she'll stay behind, but she'll deal with it sooner or later. Don't bark back at her attitude. You'll only make it worse."

"Fine," Dean said in a tired tone. "Let me go pay. Go help Amber pack and start thinking about what we're gonna tell Jody."

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Rolling the backseat window up and down, causing the wind to whip around and slap Dean in the face, was a passive form of torture Amber played at. The brothers had been quiet since they'd all piled into the Impala and hit the road. It was the fourth time Amber had rolled the window up and down and Sam decided he needed to intervene.

"Amber, what are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean, Sam?", was the sarcastically poisoned tone that dripped in Amber's response.

Sam had wondered how long it would last. She'd been so good over the last couple of days, so it was bound to happen at some point or another. And now...she was going there with Dean.

Turning in the front passenger-side seat, Sam leveled her with a steely look that stopped Amber cold. "Do you recall my promise to you?" His facial expression covered in that unreadable mask. _It was THE look_.

Amber felt that familiar uncomfortable wave of tingling pass over her backside and her heart seized up, feeling her stomach dropping to her feet. Yes, she recalled his promise to her. _Damn!_

Sitting back and pulling her hands into her lap, Amber decided it was best to stop this game. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and saw an angry Dean looking back at her in the rearview mirror. Shoulders drooping and eyes darting away, she gave in.

Dean was impressed with how quickly she shaped up after Sam's simple question. Shooting a sideways glance at his brother he wondered what Sam could've promised that yielded such an immediate behavior adjustment. _Τhis was a new side of Sam_. Deciding he didn't need to probe, since the situation was handled, he focused his eyes on the road and let out a quiet sigh of frustration. _Amber had managed, yet again, to aggravate him without even uttering a single word._

Judging this was as good a time as any to start their discussion, Sam took the lead. "I've been thinking this over and I believe I have an idea of how we're gonna explain Amber being with us. It's a cover that we can use for Jody and the girls today and in any future encounter with someone who knows us and asks questions. Now...all that I ask is that you two _hear me out_ , OK? Can you _both_ do this?"

Dean and Amber both heard Sam's attempt to rein them in and move the situation forward...to manage them both. It was implied that they needed managing and neither wanted to acknowledge this.

Sam, reading this in their silence and annoyed looks, continued shaking his head. "You two are annoyingly alike and this is exactly my point: I think we can pass Amber off as your daughter, Dean. It will make sense. It's not exactly like you've been a monk. In fact, you've got quite the reputation in our circles of being a… uh… Ladies man, so it's plausible enough that it won't arouse suspicion. The important thing is to keep everyone from thinking Amber could really be our sister. Not with the rumor about dad and an angel out there."

It felt weird for her to think of Dean in this way, but despite the unwieldy nature of this reference, _Amber's interest was piqued with these details of Dean's sexual adventures. However the strangeness of it, this was still good ammunition should she need it later._

Awkward silence filled the car. This was a whole new level of weird to add into their relationship. Sam continued his persuasive argument. "Dean, how else do you think we can explain your and Amber's strong resemblance? And Amber, you already act like Dean's your least favorite person, so you've got the rebellious kid act down pat. Anyone who hears you two arguing will assume you are father and daughter. You're both kind of already there. So, unless one of you has a better idea... "

Amber thought about this. It made sense, but it still felt so weird. _Dean as dad?_ She mulled Sam's words over. Even though she didn't particularly like it, she did realize how right Sam was. Telling people she was Dean's daughter wouldn't raise too many questions. Yes, it would _still_ raise questions, but of a type that people would've already put together on their own. They'd have figured out that Dean planted a seed in the forest and here was a branch of the old Winchester family tree. And most importantly, it would shut people up about a nephilim. And if it made them uncomfortable enough, they'd just gossip, spread whatever spin they intentionally put on their story, and fill in the blanks on their own. Hunters gossiped like old women after all. "Fine," she said with as much attitude as she dared to use. "Does that mean I have to call him dad?"

Hearing himself referred to by this term caught Dean by the nutsack. He swallowed with some difficulty and felt an unexpected mix of emotions rushing through him. Despite having practically being the one who raised Sam, the weight of the word, and the responsibility it carried, shocked him to his very core. At the same time warmth, tenderness, and raw protectiveness all rushed to the surface. None of which _he ever expected to associate with this!_

"I'm pretty sure calling him Dean will be just fine. Most teens call their parents by their first names just to piss them off anyway," Sam answered with a small nostalgic grin, as he remembered how crazy it drove their old man when he called him John. He had recognized both Dean's and Amber's uneasiness with the situation and despite the need for this to look real, he didn't want them to lose whatever sense of balance they had just managed to find in their brother-sister relationship. Plus, considering Dean supposedly only just found out about his 'daughter', nobody would expect Amber to call him dad already.

"Let's go with that, then," Dean agreed. He kept his stare ahead on the road and put a considerable effort into keeping his voice as neutral as possible. This whole conversation, this plan, had deeply shaken him and he was still trying to get a grip of his emotions and thoughts, his mind involuntarily traveled to Ben. He hadn't thought of the possibility of having a kid since he'd met the kid, nine years ago. The painful memories of having to leave him and Lisa, the knowledge that they wouldn't recognize him now, even if they met him on the street, and that they were safer and happier away from him, made his insides churn painfully. Dean felt himself starting to tear up, heart clenching...and it angered him. He faked dust in his eyes and using his left hand, wiped his eyes clear of the tears. _Dammit...I can't deal with all of this right now._ Mastering his thoughts he turned his face into a hard mask _._ Keeping his eyes steady on the road he used every ounce of willpower he possessed in order to keep some sort of hold on his emotional reaction.

Sam felt the shift in his brother. His suddenly tense shoulders, his hand wiping his face, whitened knuckles on the steering wheel... Realising where his thoughts had most likely taken him, he suddenly felt like an idiot. Not that they had any other options. Had he thought of the impact this would have on his brother a bit earlier though, he'd try to buy him some more time to come to terms with the situation. Knowing full well that attracting attention to his current state would be the last thing Dean wanted, Sam simply asked, "Shall I call Jody then?"

"What for?" Amber questioned alarmed, scooting a bit forward in her seat.

"Prepare the ground. Let her know she's expecting you as well…who you supposedly are," Sam explained turning slightly in his seat to make eye contact with Amber.

"Don't do that! That will give her time to think this over! We don't want that! If we spring this on her when she opens her door and sees us she'll have much less time to think things over and ask actual questions. Give her three hours, and all that she'll do is try to keep her mind busy by mulling the story over." Amber leveled her gaze with Sam's. _Honestly, for someone so smart he should've thought of this on his own._ "Trust me. I have many years of experience in keeping people from asking questions," she added.

Both Dean and Sam considered her words. On the one hand, keeping people off the scent was precisely what they needed to do. But on the other hand...as a friend...just springing Amber on Jody, without the consideration of letting her know they were bringing another person... _who they hoped she'd keep overnight in her home..._ seemed presumptuous and rude and out of character with their friendship. _If they had nothing to hide would they just spring this on her?_

Deciding a third way, a compromise between these two strategies, was needed Sam offered this thought: "What if I call Jody right now and tell her we're bringing a third person with us, so if she needs to make any adjustments she has some warning. It just seems polite, you know. Then, when we get there, we'll tell her our story. It's personal enough that she'll get why we decided to tell her in person rather than all of it over the phone."

"Ok… I guess that's reasonable," Amber agreed.

Dean, half-listening to all of this being decided for him, felt the need to add his two cents. "Amber, if you are supposed to be my daughter, you do realize I will speak to you the way a hunter speaks to his kid, right?" Confused, Amber cocked her head and looked at Dean in the rearview mirror. Her face read confusion tinged with anger. "What I mean is that I will give you orders and I will expect you to follow them...and I'll do this in front of Jody and her girls. Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

Before Amber had time to form a retort, Sam, frustrated that it was always obedience with Dean, stopped it right there. "Dean, this is bullshit. You don't have to bark orders at her. J _ody's α sheriff and she doesn't even treat her deputies this way, much less her girls._ Why would you be expected to do this with your new-found daughter?"

"Wait, Jody's a sheriff AND a hunter?" Amber interrupted, this new bit of information turning her attention away from Dean's words. This conversation was like getting whiplash in a runaway car careening down a rocky slope.. _.and it was breaking the axles and driveshaft of her mind._

 _The brothers realized they needed to bring her up to speed on Jody and her girls...and this was going to be a whole other conversation._ "Yes, Jody's a sheriff we met a while back and she's helped us out...a lot. Turns out hunting is helpful to her as sheriff and she's kind of fallen into the hunter's life while keeping her regular job, too. It's quite a useful cover when she's doing research, and she has access to government databases and such." Sam offered this explanation since it was the best way to bring her up to speed and move this closer to their goal.

"So, she's basically a hunter-sheriff that takes in hunt-case orphans?" Amber asked, her mind jumping to what Sam and Dean had told her earlier about Claire and Alex.

"Something like that. It's complicated," Sam nodded.

"Are Alex and Claire hunters, too?" Amber was starting to become intrigued by this family hunting business.

Dean scoffed loudly at that. "Claire thinks she is. In reality, she's just a pain in the ass. Too smug and careless for her own good. Jody has helped with keeping her alive and training her, though."

"And Alex… Well, she's got some dark history. Gone through a lot. She's keeping her distance from the supernatural as much as she can," Sam added.

"What history?"

"It's not our place to share that. And honestly, it doesn't have anything to do with what we're discussing here. Since you two can't seem to make a decision without fighting tooth and nail over it, this is my call. You'll play it father-daughter. There will be no ordering around just for the sake of it," he glared at Dean while saying that, "and no challenging, disobedience, and disrespect," he eyed Amber now. "The goal here is for all of us to remain safe and to draw as little attention as possible. Raging fights between the two of you aren't gonna help our case. Can we all agree we're seeing this through and act accordingly?"

Letting out a frustrated breath Amber simply nodded as she stared at the back of Dean's head.

"Alright," the oldest Winchester finally consented after a few silent seconds.

A brief hiatus in their discussion allowed each to lapse into their private thoughts.

Her eyes drifting outside at the passing landscape, Amber half-listened to her brothers exchanging a few more words, before Sam made the phone call to Jody. Deciding she'd find out more once they got to the woman's house, she tuned out their conversation. When her thoughts traveled to the sweet moments she'd spent with Dean the day before, she had to make an effort to avoid kicking his seat in frustration. She couldn't believe how quickly he got her all riled up. Resting her head on the cold window, she took in its comforting coolness. Two hours and forty minutes to go…

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

As the three Winchesters walked towards the white paneled door, Amber ran nervous hands through her hair in an attempt to smooth it out. She then straightened her leather jacket a bit and shoved her hands deep into its pockets. The house looked so normal and...well...ordinary. Amber felt a slight confusion with this considering that a hunter lived here. _Her only experience of a hunter's "home" being the bunker, this felt so unexpectedly normal._ When Dean pressed the doorbell she unconsciously took a step back and hid behind Sam.

Seconds later the door opened and a woman in her forties appeared on the threshold. Amber studied her as best she could from behind her brother. For some reason, she didn't expect her to look like what she did. The salt and pepper hair color was an intense contrast to her youthful pixie haircut. She was dressed in a worn pair of blue jeans and a khaki zip-up sweater, while her face looked a bit pale and her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. Amber could immediately tell she had spent quite a while crying. The girl briefly wondered if the loss of Asa Fox played a role in how old her face looked at the moment, compared to her otherwise pleasantly youthful appearance.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, boys," she said with a sincere smile as she hugged Dean.

"Don't be silly, Jody," Dean said as he patted her back and broke the embrace. "That's what friends are for."

Turning to Sam the woman hugged him next, Sam bending down to her height and embracing her tightly. As her face leaned against Sam's forearm her gaze fell on Amber for the first time. "And who do we have here?" She asked, her eyes glinting through the puffy lids, a small smile growing.

"Uh, this is Amber. Amber, Jody," Sam introduced as he took a step to the side.

"Nice to meet you," Amber said a bit awkwardly and extended a slender hand.

Jody took it and her eyes squinted slightly in an assessing manner as she took in her face _. For some reason, this girl looked familiar. "_ You too, honey!" Turning to Dean with her eyebrows knitted as she tried to place where she knew this girl from, her eyes widened as they fell on the oldest Winchester's face. _Oh god,_ _it all clicked into place._ She opened her mouth to say something and then immediately closed it, eyes turning big and round with the realization. Quickly schooling her expression she held the door wide open and gestured inside. "Come on in."

The three siblings walked inside. Sam and Dean moved around the house with ease and familiarity, while Amber followed close behind, pulling up the rear. "Lunch is served. Unfortunately, we need to eat quickly and hit the road if we want to make it on time for the wake."

"The wake's not here?" Dean asked, his brow creasing.

"No. Didn't I tell you that? God, my mind's been all over the place since I heard… It's in Emerson, Manitoba," Jody answered as she walked briskly towards the dining room.

"Emerson? As in Canada, Emerson?" Sam asked surprised. "I thought Asa was from around here."

"No, honey. He worked a few cases here, visited every now and then, but he was living up in Canada. It's only a five-hour drive. If we leave by four we'll be there with plenty of time ahead of us to pay our respects." Her expression darkened as she realized how procedural it all sounded, especially considering who the man was they'd be paying their respects to. Clearing her throat and forcing a smile she indicated the table. "Sam, Amber, have a seat. Dean, come help me with the wine." The brothers simultaneously had a flashback to their own childhood. _No, they weren't in trouble...but it felt like they were._ Caught off guard _,_ Dean felt an involuntary flush to his face...it was familiar in a distant way. He had nothing to be embarrassed by, at least at the moment. Nonetheless being called privately into another room in that tone, he felt all of eleven.

Dean glanced at Sam before following the woman into the kitchen. He knew Jody well and he easily guessed what the " _wine help_ " entailed. When they stepped inside, Jody leaned back against her kitchen island, crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him expectantly, "Is there something you've forgotten to share with me after all these years Dean?" She asked in a clipped tone.

Dean looked at her surprised. He expected an interrogation over who the girl was, but now he wasn't sure where this was heading. "Uh, what?" He asked in a reflexive tone, hands diving into his jacket's pockets, his shoulders hitching higher and his chin dropping slightly.

Eyebrows raising in a warning fashion Jody raised her index finger in his direction, "Cut the crap, Dean! How long have you been hiding the fact you have a kid?"

Dean's mouth opened and closed a couple of times as he realized what was happening. _Hearing it from Sam was one thing, but having another person, seeing them together for the first time come to the conclusion, that Amber looked like his own child, was not something he thought possible. Did they really look that much alike? Sure, they shared characteristics, but so did Sam and even their father._ "It's that obvious?" He asked awkwardly, unsure of what else he could say.

"Obvious enough," Jody responded immediately. "Why else wouldn't you tell me what was going on over the phone? Who's the mother? How long have you known?"

"About a month. Her mom and I… It was a one-time-thing. Jane died. Car accident. The kid knew my name and sought me out on her own. I had no idea she even existed until she called me." The well-rehearsed story flew out of his mouth effortlessly. He followed Sam's advice and kept it short, simple and with as little detail as possible. "Listen, I know this is a shock to you, but imagine what it's been like for us… For her. Meeting me, learning about our life, about the supernatural... Try not to ask too many questions, alright? I don't want her to feel uncomfortable."

Jody's expression softened considerably. "Oh, Dean. I can't imagine how hard this must be on all of you. How are you holding up? Raising a teen out of the blue isn't a walk in the park. I should know!"

"Yeah, well… I know that first hand, don't I? Who'd ya think raised Sammy?" He spoke the words without any bitterness. It was their reality.

"Dean…"

"Hey, no chick flick moments," Dean said a bit more gruffly than needed. "Get that wine and let's head back in. I'm starving."

Jody could tell he wasn't in a sharing mood and let it go for now. No matter how much he tried to look cool about it, she knew there was no way suddenly living with, and taking care of, a teen girl with Winchester genes was a walk in the park. Deciding there was no need to press him for more right now she simply nodded. There would be time to talk later.

Making their way back to the dining room, Dean, holding three wine glasses and Jody a bottle of wine and a bottle of soda, the pair sat at the table, where Sam and Amber looked up at them with a mixture of awkwardness and anticipation.

"It's alright, guys. I'm officially updated," Jody said pleasantly. She placed the soda bottle in front of Amber with a wink.

Sam watched the woman serving generous portions of meatloaf and mashed potatoes on their plates and only then realized that the table was set with only four plates. "Uh, Jody? Where are the girls?" Sam asked, a shadow of worry creeping into his voice.

Filling up her own platelast and sitting down, Jody waved a hand, "They are visiting some friends in Rapid City. I called them, but they won't be able to make it in time for the wake. Nor do I want them to drive ten hours on their own," Jody answered.

"Son of a b…" Dean mumbled his eyes briefly closing and his face grimacing with a mixture of worry and irritation.

"Dean!" Sam hissed, kicking him under the table.

Jody glanced from the boys to a suddenly pleased looking Amber and wondered what all of this was about. "What's wrong?" She asked after swallowing her first bite, regarding all three of them intently.

"We were hoping that we could leave Amber here with Alex and Claire, while you, Dean, and I went to the wake," Sam explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh," was Jody's only answer. Still unsure of why the boys looked so unsettled Jody pushed her food around on her plate a bit, eyes jumping between the three Winchesters. "Sorry guys. They left yesterday. But she'll be more than welcome at Asa's." A thought suddenly crossing her mind, she turned concerned eyes to Amber and asked, "Would you feel uncomfortable coming to a hunter's funeral, honey?"

Amber considered the question carefully. A glance from her brothers was enough to know what they wanted her to say. But with the current turn of events, did it really matter? Deciding the prize was worth the risk, she simply shook her head and offered a sincere smile, before answering Jody confidently, "No. Not at all. I wanted to come, all along. It's just that… Sam and Dean felt it might be hard on me with all the questions of 'who's the kid?'..."

"And are you?" Jody asked again after a brief glance at the still silent, but annoyed-looking brothers.

"No. I don't mind. I tried to tell them, too," Amber answered sweetly, now completely avoiding both of the boys' intense gazes.

Sam had to make an effort not to audibly sigh, while Dean eyed their sister warningly as he started rhythmically tapping his fork on the table to vent his frustration. Amber had been careful not to say anything that would give them away, but in her way, she made it really hard for Sam and Dean to find a way and a good enough reason for her to stay behind. _Manipulation of situations was her forte._

Catching Dean's angry expression, and not wanting to be the cause of any friction between him and Amber, Jody took a sip of her wine before saying, "Well, then I can only see two options, Amber can either stay here alone today or come along with us. The girls will be back early tomorrow morning, so if you decide it's better for her to stay she'll just be alone for the night."

Feeling a sense of triumph, Amber made sure her face was the perfect picture of innocence as she turned to glance at the brothers expectantly. "I don't mind spending the day here alone, if you _really_ want me to stay behind. It'll be nice. I'll get some space, some _air_ , some alone time..." She knew her tone conveyed nothing but politeness and positive attitude to Jody. But the choice of her words was very careful and deliberate. She knew she was playing with fire, but she also knew that no matter how this allegorical tennis-match ended she'd be a winner.

"No. There's no chance she'll stay here _unsupervised_ ," Dean immediately shot down this dangerous idea. _Amber alone at Jody's? Not happening._ Turning fully to face his sister, Dean's steady gaze conveyed a line-in-the-sand that he dared her to cross...and he saw her lips twitching slightly at his own choice of words.

Not wanting this to escalate to yet another passive-aggressive fight, and despite his own frustration with Amber, Sam immediately intervened. "Then I guess she's coming with."

"Or one of you two could stay behind with her," Jody offered, sensing their uneasiness.

"No!" Sam and Dean said at the same time. In this situation, if only one of them appeared at the wake word could get out that they were seperated. This could draw in creatures, especially demons, considering they were after Amber. Sam and Dean together stood far better chance than they did when seperated.

Realizing their strong reaction should appear at the very least weird to Jody, Sam, after a quick glance at his brother, offered a somewhat honest explanation, "Dad never attended funerals or any other hunter gatherings. He said they just invited trouble by luring creatures in. We'll all be safer if we stick together."

Jody nodded her understanding. "I'll second that. There will be a bunch of hunters gathered at Asa's. You got nothing to worry about." Indicating their still untouched plates she added, "Now eat! We don't have all day!"

Happily following the prompt, Amber grabbed her fork and ate a generous bite of meatloaf. Her mood considerably improved with the new turn of events, she smiled at Jody warmly, "This tastes so good, Mrs. Mills."

Offering her warmest smile back, the woman answered, "I can only imagine what these buffoons are feeding you. Well, we're living barely four hours away. The three of you are always welcome to spend weekends here and eat some nice home-cooked meals."

"Thanks, Jody," Sam smiled at her appreciatively, while Dean simply nodded.

For the better part of the next hour the only sounds in the cozy dining room was that of utensils clanking against plates and pleasant small talk.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to rest for a bit, honey? I don't mind cleaning up on my own," Jody reassured the girl for the second time since Amber had voluntarily started cleaning up the table.

"It's really fine. Plus, we'll finish up faster this way," Amber smiled, putting on the rubber dishwashing gloves that hung over the faucet. The realization of how much easier, and much less gross this particular chore would be with them, she made a mental note to have the boys buy a few pairs for the bunker. _She briefly wondered if this was one of those 'mom-things' neither she nor her brothers had ever been exposed to._ _Were their lives just too complicated to make the mundane and unavoidable chores of their daily life easier?_

Jody watched as Amber ran the water and started washing the dishes with speed and efficiency. Lathering up each glass before placing it in the second basin to rinse while moving to wash the next thing. Walking to stand next to her, Jody started rinsing and drying. "So… How do you like living with the boys?" She asked casually keeping her eyes focused on the task at hand.

Amber hummed thoughtfully at that. "Interesting. At the very least," she offered reluctantly. When Jody didn't try to press her for more she added, "They're ok. They take good care of me. They can be really, really infuriating at times, but overall they're alright. Don't tell them I told you that, though."

Snorting at the last comment Jody shook her head. "Secret's safe with me." Taking a moment to decide how she could phrase what she wanted to tell her next she turned to lock eyes with her, "I can only imagine how hard it must be for you to live with two grown men you didn't know until last month. Having lost your mom… What I'm trying to say is, if at any point you feel like you need a break, or a female ear to vent to, I'm here. I always will be. I know we just met, but Sam and Dean… They're kinda like family. And that makes you family, too."

Amber's eyes softened at the sweet words. She felt a small knot forming low in her throat and couldn't understand why. Unbenounced to her, Amber's face flushed with emotion and Jody realized she'd touched on a deep place. Amber, taking in a deep breath to steady her voice, nodded and offered a small smile to the woman. "Thanks, Mrs. Mills. This means a lot."

"It's Jody. Please don't make me feel any older than I already do," Jody joked pleasantly.

Chuckling lightly Amber continued with the dishes, silent in her own thoughts. Her mind kept jumping to the two girls she had yet to meet... _and she felt a pang of envy._ Had she been adopted by someone like Jody, all those years back, maybe she'd never ended up here today. Maybe she'd be just another normal kid, attending school, spending her days thinking about colleges and boys, instead of worrying when would Satan come for her. This thought brought up a mixture of longing and pain. It would also mean she'd might never know who she really was, that she'd never have met Sam and Dean. Her stomach clenching at these swirling thoughts, she shook her head slightly before turning to Jody. As she started to speak, Amber felt her voice breaking into a sob. She stopped herself, took a breath and tried again. "How come you took them in?"

Turning surprised eyes to the girl at the unexpected question and the strong emotions coming from this child, Jody asked, "You mean Alex and Claire?"

"Mhm."

Gathering her thoughts the woman answered, "They had nobody else. Nowhere to go. How could I not take them in?" was the only answer she managed to come up with. "We're family now. It doesn't matter where our blood comes from. It's all about love and how we stick around for each other. That's what makes a family."

Amber finished with the last fork and passed it to Jody's as she nodded her head. Turning to look at her with a newly rooted respect for the depth of love this woman had just expressed, she answered, "That's so right it kinda hurts." A little tingle shot through her body, standing up the hairs on her arms and scalp. This was a new feeling, the feeling of her body affirming a deep truth.

Drying the fork and then her hands, the woman turned to lean against the sink and glanced at Sam and Dean who were quietly talking in the living room. Amber followed her movements as she patted the gloves dry with a dishtowel. Her gaze followed Jody's when the woman spoke again, "Sometimes it hurts, other times it heals, and most of the time it makes you feel all warm inside. That's what's it all about."

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

The two-story brick house towered impressively over the small front yard. Even in the darkness of the night, the strong illumination provided by the outdoor lamps accented the deep green color of the ivy that covered most of the brick on the front wall, from the steepled roof down to ground. Through the windows, several figures could be seen moving about the interior, the muffled sound of laughter and chatter giving the impression of a party rather than the wake that was taking place.

The Winchesters and Jody climbed out of the impala and lingered next to it, none of them attempting walking to the front door. This was hunter instinct.

Sam and Dean tried to brace for the questions their presence would bring and their minds kept creating scenarios of possible ways today could go wrong. The fact that Amber stood beside them, in a well concealed, but still, defiant mood... _and rather excited over the fact that she got to tag along._..didn't make things any easier.

Jody's face looked strained. She couldn't believe that Asa was dead. She couldn't accept that he'd never knock on her door again out of the blue. That they'd never spend another night together. The sound of a car nearing them, brights on and flooding the front yard with overly-strong yellow light, was jarring and brought her back to reality. Using the back of her palm to wipe away a stray tear, Jody turned around to see who had just parked next to the impala.

As soon as the blonde, young man exited his rather banged up red truck he smiled up at the woman. "I see you beat me here!"

"Just barely! I'm glad you came, Kyle," Jody smiled at him.

"Yeah, well… Didn't know him all that well, but we had met a couple of times, so I thought...what the hell," Kyle answered. His eyes glanced briefly at the three Winchesters. Raising a hand in a somewhat awkward wave to their general direction he offered, "I'm Kyle. Kyle Adler."

"Oh, right! You don't know the boys! These are my good friends, Sam and Dean Winchester," Jody smiled pointing to each brother as she introduced them. "And this is Amber, Dean's daughter." This last statement rang through the three siblings. _So, this was real now._

"Hey," Amber said with a small smile when he turned to her. She felt her heart accelerate slightly upon eye contact. This was not just a handsome guy. He was her very type-of-handsome guy. Dark blonde, longish hair, tied in a small bun at the base of his neck. A light stubble accented the planes of his face, highlighting his strong and prominent jaw. Sam and Dean's voices greeting him snapped her out of her stare. Amber's heart fluttered and she felt a rush of energy shoot up her spine...and a smolder descend to her lower pelvis. Surprised by her intense reaction, she hoped she wasn't being too obvious and turned her back, pretending to stare at the house, in an attempt to play it cool. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this attracted to someone. In all honesty she wasn't even sure if she ever had, especially someone she didn't know at all. _This was so disorienting...and so exciting!_

"Ok, so I'm gonna head inside," Kyle said while locking up his car. As he walked by her, he turned to make eye contact with the girl. His eyes lingering a bit on hers and he added, "I'll catch y'all later."

Amber watched him walking away in all of his glory. Black leather jacket, jeans that hang around him just perfectly…

Sam catching all of this with alarm, stole a glance at Dean's face. His brother's scowling following after Kyle probably meant he'd also caught their sister's not-so-subtle interest. His brain started assessing the situation immediately. And to his horror Amber flirting with some random person brought a whole new bunch of dangerous implications. Walking around the Impala and next to his sister Sam draped an arm around her, hugging her tightly to his side, his hand securing her shoulder.

Remembering the mall parking lot incident, Amber turned to look at him, half-amused. "You have to admit he's cute," she whispered to him conspiratorially.

Chuckling, Sam ruffled her hair. "Not my type, sorry," he quipped lightheartedly. Amber taking an interest in someone neither he nor Dean personally knew did not sit well at all, but he had to find a way to approach this in a manner that wouldn't piss her off. When he felt her relax a bit in his hold he continued, "I know this trip didn't exactly start off smoothly, but I need you to remember what's at stake here, ok?"

Amber turned serious eyes up to him, her eyes acknowledging what he'd just said, and regarded him for a couple of seconds, then she nodded.

"We can't draw too much attention, so please, don't do anything rash. Keep a low profile and cut the crap with Dean," he added emphatically, giving her shoulder a firm squeeze. "I mean it."

"I already did," was Amber's defensive response.

Sam's expression kept its seriousness. "Your little comments at lunch didn't exactly help. Don't think for a moment any of that went unnoticed. But considering the circumstances, there was nothing to be done. Anyway, just keep a _low profile_ and cool it with Dean."

Amber kept the thought of _'If he cools it with me'_ to herself and simply nodded. Then, taking a step forward out of Sam's grasp, she asked loudly, "Are we going in or what?"

Hoping she'd heed the subtle order in his words, and that she would avoid too much interaction with Kyle, Sam watched her walking towards the door, and sighing, followed right behind her. He wasn't optimistic about her behavior and wondered how far his warnings would go.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 _Amber had never seen so much flannel in her life!_ Upon entering the front door she cast her gaze around the room, encountering literally more than a dozen flannel-clad hunters, some of them even in vests and greasy, old caps. The sole exceptions to this fashion massacre being Kyle, who was chatting with some chubby guy in the kitchen and a girl and a boy who lounged lazily on the living room's couch. They looked to be in their early twenties and their total black attire seemed to have little to do with the occasion. Amber watched as Jody went ahead and greeted another hunter with a firm handshake and a pat on the shoulder. Sam and Dean stood right behind their sister, glancing around them vigilantly. They recognized some faces, but were relieved to see that they had never met most of the people around them. _Fewer questions this way_.

Feeling a bit calmer, it was time for their default in dealing with uncomfortable situations. "I'm gonna find a beer," Dean mumbled to Sam as he walked towards the kitchen. His stance was stiff and his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked uneasy and tense. The mere thought of telling people Amber's story stirred up a ridiculous amount of nervousness inside of him. Not so much for the fact they had to pose as father and daughter instead of brother and sister, but out of fear - _raw fear_ \- that someone, somehow wouldn't buy the story.

Turning to Amber Sam said, "Stay close to Jody or Dean. I'm gonna take a look around the house, just in case."

Looking at him incredulously Amber countered, "Sam, this place is full of hunters. Stop worrying so much!"

Expression growing more serious than before, her brother immediately answered, "Don't let your guard down. _Ever!_ First rule of hunting, Amb. Like we said, these gatherings tend to attract creatures. Don't leave the house and make sure you're always close to one of us. Alright?"

Reading the subtle order Amber tried hard to keep her annoyance at bay. She wasn't used to losing her patience with Sam, but right now that was exactly what was happening. "Fine," she said as calmly as she could manage. "I'll stay close, and keep my guard up."

Her huffy attitude just put Sam's nerves on edge. _Why was she making this so hard? He_ saw her disguised dismissiveness clear as the day, but had to prioritize. "You'd better," he said quietly looking at her warningly. After a silent stare down, he shifted his gaze and began searching for Dean. When his brother looked towards him he discreetly pointed to the staircase with his head. Dean's nod was enough to reassure Sam that he'd keep an eye on their sister, as he headed upstairs.

Amber saw this silent exchange. Reading the meaning of their silent communication, she had to resist the urge to flip both of them off and instead started walking among the numerous people further into the room. Denver aside, it had been too long since she had the chance to be in a place where she could actually meet new people. For now, her interest was centered solely on Kyle, but with both Sam and Dean in guard-dog mode, she decided to not attempt seeking him out just yet. Instead, she leaned against the kitchen's doorframe and studied everyone around her. She could hear Dean talking about beer and Wendigos with some guy behind her. Then a commotion of clapping and laughter as everyone raising their glasses and drank. It was mildly startling, but curious to watch. After this group toast, everyone resumed their conversations. _What the hell?!_

As the minutes passed and nobody seemed interested in who she was, or what she was doing there, she felt more and more at ease. She realized that as long as she remained at a distance from her brothers, nobody had a chance to look at them long enough to spot that infamous resemblance that worried all of them so much.

The whole atmosphere of the room suddenly changed as a middle-aged woman, dressed in total black, in heels and glasses, entered the living room. The white pearl necklace that hung around her neck and the pained expression on her face made Amber wonder. Not knowing Asa Fox's age this woman in the pearls could be either his wife or his mother. She watched Jody walking to her and hugging her, offering her condolences. Seconds later Dean passed right by her to do the same. As soon as her brother passed her, she found the chance to quickly slide into the kitchen unnoticed. Spotting a large plastic tub filled with ice and beer bottles on the table, she hastily grabbed one, holding it close to her torso so as to be less obvious, and then headed directly for the back door. Pushing it open with a squeak, she held her breath.

As soon as she stepped outside she let out a small sigh of relief. She'd been unoobserved and it felt cooler, calmer outside. Seeing other people, and having the chance to socialize was great. She'd be really pissed if Sam and Dean had taken that opportunity from her, but the truth was at the moment she didn't care at all for meeting a bunch of middle-aged, nosy people. Glancing around the backyard she marveled at how pretty it was. The backyard looked perfect, covered with well-groomed grass that looked like brushed velvet. Bushes and flowerbeds, that had started withering from the cold, hugged the outline of the house and a few trees could be seen in silhouette along the far end of the garden. The deep forest of tall Black Spurces, which began a few feet away from the garden, made the Japanese Maples, Myrtles, and Dogwoods look like dwarfs standing next to giants. At the far right of the garden there was a small wooden outdoor table, a couple of chairs and a glider. Amber made her way to the glider and glanced towards the house. Seeing that she'd be visible from the kitchen window, if anybody glanced outside, she decided this was just the right place to sit herself down. If Sam or Dean decided to bitch about her leaving the house, she could point out that she remained in the garden and visible from the inside. _That should be good enough. Hell, that should be good enough even if she were only six._

Sitting on the fluffy pillows that covered the glider's long seat, she smiled contently. She brought her legs up and sat Indian style on it, trying to open her beer. Her smile melted off her face, replaced with annoyance when the cap wouldn't budge. _Augh! She needed a bottle opener._

"Need help with that?" A familiar voice sounded.

Turning her head to the left, she saw Kyle standing a couple feet away, one hand in his jacket's pocket, the other holding a silver flask, and a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, actually. Thanks," she answered as she extended the hand that held the bottle.

The young man walked to her and placed his flask on the table, before grabbing the bottle. Taking his key-chain out of his back pocket he used the bottle opener on it to unlatch the metallic cap, and watched as the smoky carbonation misted from the bottle, before handing it back to her, "Mind if I join you?"

Amber took a sip from her bottle and felt her stomach dancing with that familiar excitement flirting usually triggered. "Sure," she answered casually and scooted a bit closer to the glider's arm to allow more space for Kyle.

 _He smiled what he hoped was a devastatingly handsome smile. He wanted to hook this girl._ Sitting next to her, he rested comfortably against the glider's back. His feet remained attached to the ground and he used them to lightly push the swing back and forth. "So… How come we've never met before?" he asked, turning his face to Ambers, his eyes boring into hers with feigned, casual interest.

 _Oh shit_ , Amber thought to herself. _She was a goner!_ Tugging a strand of hair behind her ear, she shrugged. "You live in Sioux Falls City and I don't?" she offered in a casual tone before she gulped down another sip from her beer.

"Yeah, I could figure that much out on my own," came his immediate retort followed by an amused smirk. "It was a subtle way to learn where you live so I don't have to make a complete fool of myself by asking you directly, like I am now. Sort of keep my smooth facade going…".

 _Again, that charming smile._ Letting out a small laugh Amber shook her head. "Well, in that case, Kansas."

"Damn," Kyle answered sipping from his flask with a small shake of his head. "That's a bit far."

"Far for what?" Amber asked back, pleasantly surprised by his forthright manner.

"For driving over and flirting with you," he answered simply, sending her a wink.

"Wow, that was real smooth," Amber chuckled, but the flattered flush in her cheeks could be seen even in the dimly lit garden. She fidgeted a bit with her bottle feeling unsure of what else she could say, but very much wanting to say something... _well_...something intelligent. _Damn, she had gotten rusty._

Suddenly, the loud sound of clapping and laughter from inside the house made their heads turn sharply towards the window. It was just like before when she was inside.

"Ok, drink up," Kyle said excitedly.

"What?" Amber asked turning back in time to see him gulping down a chug from his flask.

"It's a drinking game in Asa's memory. A guy in the kitchen filled me in. Gotta drink whenever the word Wendigo is spoken by someone," he explained matter-of-factly as he looked at her expectantly.

"Why Wendigo?" Amber asked confused tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Because Asa killed a bunch of them in a single night or something. Now go ahead, you don't want to anger the dead do you?" He prompted nodding to her drink with that lopsided smirk Amber found annoyingly sexy.

"I'll drink if you share whatever you got in there," she answered flirtatiously.

Raising an eyebrow Kyle immediately countered, "And having to explain why you're bashed with bourbon to Dean Winchester?" Despite his words, he handed her the flask as he spoke.

"You think a drink from this will be enough to get me bashed?" Amber scoffed before drinking a generous gulp without even flinching. "I'd need the whole flask just to get tipsy," she added cockily as she handed it back.

Looking impressed Kyle simply commented, "Nice. Winchester would never strike me as the cool kind of parent, but I guess I'm wrong, if he's allowed you so much practice."

Unable to keep her snort from surfacing she shook her head. "He isn't… And he didn't. I just didn't live with him till about a month ago."

"Oh…" Kyle said and his face took on an uncomfortable expression. Hand nervously tapping against the flask in his hand he mumbled, "Sorry, I didn't know…"

Amber smiled and shrugged, "It's ok." After a few silent seconds and a brief scanning of their surroundings, her eyes turned to look at him again. "So, how come you're not in there? Exchanging war stories and talking about Asa Fox?"

"I'm not too fond of crowds," Kyle answered laconically. "Plus, I'm pretty new to this. I only know a handful of people here. Jody and three other guys we hunted with about a year back, when I was just starting out."

Her body shifting to better face him, Amber asked excitedly, "Oh, so you're a newbie, too?"

Turning surprised eyes at her he asked in an almost shocked tone, "You mean you're hunting, _as well_?"

Raising an eyebrow she countered sharply, "Why so shocked? 'Cause I'm not a guy?"

Brow furrowing for a second Kyle immediately raised placating hands. "No! No, no, no! Nothing like that. Jody's not a guy and she's one of the best around Sioux Falls. You just seem… Too young for it," he amended.

"You don't look that old yourself."

"I'm eighteen. Not that old, not that young."

"And you started when you were seventeen, right? Well, I'll be sixteen on the 11th and I just started too. I helped my…Uhm...I helped Dean and Sam with their last case."

Arm extending to rest on the glider's back Kyle smiled. "I'm impressed."

"Right back at ya," Amber answered meaningfully, her eyes never leaving his. She hadn't noticed before, but now that they sat so close she could tell they were a deep blue with amber flecks.

A loud call of "Amber!" made both of them turn to the open back door, where Jody was glancing around the garden worriedly.

Letting out a frustrated groan Amber waved a hand, while she kept the beer bottle out of view. "Here, Jody. I'm with Kyle," she called back to her, annoyance evident in her tone.

An audible sigh of relief escaped the woman. They watched her nod and turn back towards the house. A couple of seconds later the tall figure of Sam appeared on the threshold.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Amber grumbled under her breath. Shoving the bottle in Kyle's hands she watched him taking it without question. She also noticed how he slipped the flask in his jacket's pocket, without her having to ask, and winked at her.

Soon, Sam's tall figure towered over them. Despite the tight smile plastered on his face, Amber could tell he was far from pleased. "There you are," he commented in an even tone. "You got us worried for a while, Amb. I thought we agreed you wouldn't leave the house." Sam's tone was even, too even. _This was his controlled anger mode and this was obvious to Kyle, too._

Amber felt her blood boil at the words. She might not have been so aggravated had she been alone, but in front of Kyle, Sam's words made her look like a little kid who needed permission to leave the adult's sight. And that was far from what she wanted Kyle to think her like. Somehow managing to keep her tone calm to avoid an even bigger scene, she answered, "But I didn't. I just wanted some air, _Uncle Sam_. Besides… I'm not alone."

Sam had to keep silent for a few seconds to keep from shattering his laid back facade. His eyes boring into his sister's in what he hoped passed as a subtle warning. Squaring his shoulders and crossing his arms, he spoke in a slightly clipper tone, "Well, we'd prefer if the two of you would come and hang inside."

The silent staring match that followed between Sam and Amber made Kyle shift a bit where he sat. Clearing his throat he offered, "You know what, why don't we? I wouldn't mind grabbing something to eat. I spotted some mean looking lasagna. Let's go get some," he told Amber with a smile.

Eyes never leaving Sam's face, Amber simply answered, "Go ahead Kyle, I'll catch up."

Kyle contemplated it for only a second. Deciding this was a test of wills that he, in no way was getting between, he rose to his feet. He wasn't sure which of the two Winchesters held the stronger hand in this subtle match, but getting more involved would be risky. Glancing one last time to the unwavering stare Amber aimed at Sam Winchester, he headed for the house. _That girl certainly had some balls._

As soon as Kyle stood from his seat and started walking away, Sam took his place and turned to look at Amber with displeasure written all over his face. "What were you thinking disappearing like that?" He whispered sternly.

"I didn't disappear, I simply came out to the bloody garden! And I wasn't even alone," Amber countered angrily, keeping the volume of her own voice as low as possible.

"In this context, not being alone means you're close to me, Dean, or Jody! I was very clear about that only a few minutes ago," Sam said his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, so this is about me being alone with a guy, isn't it?" Amber asked shooting to her feet unable to keep her exasperation at bay.

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Sam had to use all of his self-restraint not to turn her around and give her some well-earned smacks. Her attitude, defiance, and deliberate attempts to undermine them throughout the day had finally gotten to him. But this was not the time nor the place to address this. He took a deep breath. When he finally answered his voice was serious, but calmer, "This is not what this is about and you know it. Stop being difficult! We don't have the time or the privacy to discuss this right now. Your friend already agreed to go inside, so just go ahead and do the same. Remember what we talked about, remember how important it is to stay under the radar, but also _safe_!"

"I was _safe_ , Sam!" She said her tone rising slightly as she kicked the ground in frustration. "I was just sitting out here, away from everybody, which keeps me much more under the radar than strolling about in there! And I wasn't alone! I was in the company of another hunter, who happens to be a friend of Jody's too!"

Sam's eyes narrowed and his lips turned in a thin line. Grabbing her by her forearm and tugging her close to him he leaned in and whispered in a dangerous tone, "I've honestly had it with your attitude and disregard of what we're telling you to do. This might not be a hunt, but you're still exposed and all we're trying to do is to keep you safe. So you're gonna march your butt back to the house and be an absolute angel for the rest of the night, or so help me God...!"

The initial shock of the fact that it was Sam who was speaking to her in that tone and was openly threatening her with a spanking was quickly replaced by a wave of anger. Where were his attempts to understand her? Where was his effort to solve things amicably? Why was he being so insufferable? She ignored that annoying little voice pointing out he had been understanding but she chose to keep challenging him. Instead, she gave in to another one, the louder one. The voice that chanted how patronizing and overbearing he was being. "Or what, Sam?" she breathed out in a challenging, but amused tone.

His mouth opening in disbelief Sam was just on the brink of losing the last bit of his patience, when a loud scream echoed from the house.

Both siblings' heads turning sharply towards the house, another scream was heard as the back door shot open, three figures bolting out before it closed behind them. Sam watched as two of them ran towards a car and scrambled inside, while the third ran towards them.

Putting Amber behind him, he took out the demon knife that was secured in a small case attached to his belt. "What the hell's going on?" He asked, lowering the knife upon recognizing Kyle, while Amber walked to stand next to her brother looking around them bewildered.

"It's not safe to come back inside…" Kyle said urgently. Before the young man managed to further explain, Sam's eyes enlarged. Turning to follow his gaze, Kyle and Amber saw a thick black smoke passing in front of the kitchen window, before it vanished from their line of sight as it moved further into the house.

Sam felt a surge of panic seize him and he had to take in a few rapid breaths before turning to look at his sister.

"We need to get to Dean," Amber said in a trembling voice. "Sam, we need to get in there!"

"No! _You_ can't get in there," Sam immediately shot this idea down, a hand running through his hair.

"I can stay with her," Kyle offered.

At Sam's narrowing eyes he simply tugged his t-shirt up and pointed to a small tattoo inked close to his pelvis right above the waistband of his Jeans. In the darkness, Amber couldn't see exactly what it depicted, but it looked like some sort of star inside a sun. She could swear she had seen that symbol before... Seeing her brother's expression relaxing slightly she wondered what brought the sudden change.

"We can hide in the forest, stay out of sight…" Kyle proposed again.

Sam turned to look at Amber in a complete loss of what to do. Realizing he had to make a choice he grabbed her arm and took her to the side, turning his back to the young man. Leaning close to her, he discreetly passed her his demon-killing knife, secured in its case. "Hide it," he ordered and waited for her to place it inside the back waistband of her jeans, folding her jacket over the hilt which remained sticking up. "Stay vigilant. There might be more demons around. They can't possess him because of that tattoo. Dean and I have the same." His words made her realize that her brothers indeed had something similar inked on them. She'd noticed it on Dean's chest, but never imagined it served a supernatural purpose. "There might be other vessels around though, so keep an eye out. You've memorized the exorcism?"

"Yes," Amber answered not sure what more she could say as she simply stood rigidly in front of her brother.

Sam nodded relieved. "Good. You got your phone on you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. We'll call you when it's safe to return," Sam said urgently. Feeling the need to ensure she understood the implications of that particular instruction he locked serious eyes with her and repeated in a tone curt and thick with worry, "You are not to return here until we call and say you can. _Me or_ _Dean_. _Nobody else!_ Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered back, voice trembling, eyes wide.

Pushing her lightly towards Kyle, he nodded once and then ran towards the house.

Amber didn't have the chance to see what happened next, as Kyle immediately grabbed her hand, pulling her with him, and the two of them started running as fast as their feet would take them, among the trees of the dark, thick forest.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Thudding steps, quick, ragged breathing, twigs and dry leaves cracking, these were the only sounds that disturbed the tranquil silence of the night forest. The ground was uneven, with random inclines that made it that much harder to keep up their fast pace. The roots of the large trees, poking out of the ground like the gnarled fingers of ancient giants, unseen in the night, trapped their feet more than once. Despite the painful falls, Kyle and Amber stumbled back up each and every time and kept running.

Amber wished for her powers to cooperate and kick in. If she ever needed some pain relief it was now. Her palms, cut from their many trips and outright falls, burned and bled. Her calves and abdomen ached from the running. Her feet were killing her, toes stubbed, and her left ankle felt like it was sprained. Combat boots were not for running. But then again, she never thought she'd be running tonight when she was getting dressed for the day. The adrenaline sustaining their flight slightly dulled the discomfort...and promised far greater pain yet to come. When a particularly sharp stabbing sensation erupted below her ribs, and the burning in her lungs intensified to an intolerable level, she simply stopped.

"That's it! I'm done," she managed to choke out. She let herself collapse against the trunk of the nearest tree and closed her eyes as she gulped down air in harsh breaths. Her heart was drumming in her chest and her left hand massaged the area below her ribcage in a desperate attempt to make the pain go away. She felt her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, but didn't make any attempt to push it away.

Kyle stood a bit longer and scanned the area around them. They had stopped seeing the lights of the house a good while ago. The forest would hopefully conceal them long enough. Walking to Amber, he lowered himself to sit right beside her.

Amber turned to look at him and felt annoyance bubbling up inside of her. Her aggravated gaze not lost on him, Kyle asked a confused, "What?"

Shaking her head before resting that too against the tree Amber let out a short chuckle. "We've been running for our lives for, what, an hour now..."

"No, I think only about twenty minutes…" Kyle commented amusedly.

"I'm practically dying, trying hard not to cough up a lung, I'm sweaty, my clothes are covered with dirt… And you've got one fucking strand of hair out of place, stuck on the side of your face and otherwise looking like you just went for a power walk… How… How is that fair?"

His turn to shake his head, Kyle smirked, "We've been running from at least one demon and what concerns you right now is how you look?"

"No. How I look compared to _you_ ," Amber easily countered. "And it's not a concern… Just a fact. My only concern right now is…" Her panting breath wasn't the only reason she opted not to finish that sentence. Unsure of whether or not she'd actually manage to keep her composure, if she actually spoke her worry out loud, she let her words trail into silence.

On his part, Kyle didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence. Shaking his head he said reassuringly, "They're the freaking Winchesters. I mean, if I know the stories, I'm pretty sure you do too. If anyone is to be concerned at this point, that should be the demon who chose this particular wake to attack."

The tightening in her throat, having little to do with all the strain of running, intensified. Amber simply remained silent. She felt his eyes on her, but couldn't bring herself to even look at him right now.

Kyle watched the lines of her face, soft in the darkness that surrounded them. Something dark, slowly trickling down from her right temple made him squint his eyes and lean a bit closer to her. "Fuck... Amber, you're bleeding," he said in a concerned tone.

His words snapping her out of her grim thoughts and worry, Amber turned surprised eyes at him. "I am?"

"Let me check," he said in a quiet tone and used two gentle hands to clasp her head and tilt it to the side.

Amber felt her stomach churning pleasantly at his touch. Despite the situation, she couldn't ignore how attracted she felt to him. His hands on her skin, his face in such close proximity, it all sent her through a whirlwind of intense sensations and emotions.

Having gotten into a crouching position to get a better view, Kyle used his index finger to lightly brush her hair out of the way. A small gash leaked a trickle of blood, slow and steady. Grimacing slightly, Kyle spoke softly as if he were calming a scared animal he'd found injured. "It seems deep. It might need stitches" Then his confusion became laced with concern. "How'd you manage that? Did you hit your head when you fell?"

Catching the concern in his tone the girl shook her head. "I felt a branch strike me at some point," she answered absentmindedly. Her thoughts traveling to his previous words, she cringed and hoped her wound would heal quickly, avoiding the need for her to have to get stitches. She hated needles! What use were her powers if they wouldn't save her the torture of a needle sewing her skin back together? As Kyle's finger lightly pressed on the area she let out a slight hiss of pain and felt for the first time the wet heat as more blood leaked out.

Kyle felt it covering his fingers and remained watching the red trail it left on his skin. An intense sense of warmth engulfed him. It started as a barely-there sensation, trailing down his fingers before it slowly spread and could be felt in every particle of his body. The sensation was akin to how he imagined it would feel like to be filled up with ginger ale, effervescent. His mind searched his memory for any previous sensation like this one and he couldn't find any. _What was this?!_

Amber's eyes glanced to the side and saw him looking at her blood in his right hand, his eyes distant and unfocused. "You ok?" She asked awkwardly after a second. "Can't stand blood?"

As if woken from a deep slumber Kyle took in a sharp breath. He turned to look at her with an unreadable expression. "No. Nothing like that," he said with a small smile. _He had no idea what this was._ Getting back to his feet, he took off his leather jacket and then his grey sweater. Amber remained watching him, surprised as he also removed the t-shirt he was wearing below his sweater. Her eyes took in his washboard abs, the small tattoo she had spotted earlier, and a bit lower, a hint of light brown hair vanishing down his jeans, teasing her imagination.

Catching her gaze Kyle could immediately tell she liked what she saw. A rye smile plastered on his face, pleased with himself and Amber's due appreciation, he put his sweater back on before sitting down next to her again. Amber watched him ripping two long strips off the white cotton t-shirt.

"Lean your head a bit back," he instructed as he scooted closer. When the girl complied, and after ensuring no stray hairs were stuck to the cut, he gently circled her head with a piece of cloth, covering the gash. He tied it to the other side of her head and then did the same with the second strip. "There", he said. "This will keep your hair away and the wound protected."

"Thanks," Amber said quietly, sending him a grateful glance. Thoughts returning to Sam and Dean, she shoved her hand in her pocket, retrieved her phone, and checked for any missed calls.

Kyle, recognizing her anxiety over the time and her brothers' safety, commented, "They're good, but they're not _that_ good. It'll probably take them a bit more than half an hour to kill the fucker," Kyle said reassuringly.

"We were arguing...Before all… All of this," Amber said after a short pause, shoving her phone back in her pocket.

Kyle stared straight ahead as he asked, "What about?"

His conversational and casual tone made talking to him so easy Amber could hardly believe it. Remembering Sam's words she took a few seconds before answering, "Stupid stuff really. They're a bit overbearing at times."

His chuckle made her turn to look at him with knitted brows, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said, raising his hands up defensively. "It's just… You don't seem like a person who copes well with overbearingness."

"Hence the fight," Amber agreed. "If anything happens and our last moments together…" She trailed. Closing her eyes for a moment she tried to get a grip on herself. She couldn't think this way. She wouldn't. Sighing, and desperate for a distraction from her guilt and worry, she opened her eyes again and turned to look at him, fingers playing nervously with the zipper of her jacket. "So, what's your story?"

Kyle glanced briefly at his hands before reaching for his discarded leather jacket and pulling out his flask.

"That bad?" Amber asked, trying to keep her voice neutral, as she watched him bringing it to his lips and take a large gulp.

"Pretty cliche, I'd say. In our line of work. Only child, single-parent family, monster-killed hunter-father, and here I am."

Amber noted that his tone was - again - conversational and even. "Sorry about your dad," she offered in a somber tone. _She was surprised at how he seemed to have mastered his losses with acceptance_.

Shaking his head dismissively Kyle said, "It's been over a year now. I started traveling, joining in on hunts whenever I got the chance… Until I ended up in Sioux Falls City about nine months ago. I decided it's a cool enough place to live. Now, I'm thinking Kansas might have been a better option," he added looking at her with an air of confidence and certainty, before offering her the flask.

Amber glanced away feeling her face flushing slightly at his words. Knowing he probably couldn't tell in the minimal light that surrounded them she simply smiled amused. She'd love to make a comment on how much more unlikely it would have been for the two of them to meet in Kansas, but decided against it.

"So… How long you're gonna stick around? Did you come to Sioux Falls for a hunt?" Kyle asked, eyeing her intently.

Amber's brow furrowed and she sat up a bit straighter as she leveled him with a suspicious stare. "How did you know we came to Sioux Falls Falls before here?" she asked, her voice holding a cautious edge to it. She hadn't shared this information with him.

"Jody. I asked her if she wanted to ride with me, but she told me she was expecting the Winchesters," Kyle answered evenly.

"Oh… Right." Amber answered, in a subdued manner. The whole situation had her on edge. Clearing her throat she returned to his previous question, "We just came to pick up Jody and get here. No hunt. I guess we're leaving right after… Don't really know."

"Maybe you could attempt to persuade them to stay back at Jody's, say for a day, or something," Kyle proposed, his tone hopeful. " 'Cause, I know this must be the last thing on your mind right now, but I'd really like to spend more time with you. Preferably while none of us are being chased by demons."

Her lips curving in an honest smile, Amber nodded. "I'd really like that, too." _Again, that giddly spark in her heart._

Kyle watched her drinking from his flask and handing it back to him. He noticed her hands tugging her jacket tighter around herself and immediately reached for his own discarded one. "Here," he said in a soft tone as he handed it to her. "Wear it over yours. It'll keep you warm."

The girl shook her head, "Don't be stupid, you'll freeze without it," she answered.

"I won't. I'm not even cold, that's why I took it off. Come on, if you're sick, I won't be able to meet you tomorrow," he added in a playful tone.

Amber smiled and hesitantly took the leather jacket in her hands. As she threw it over her shoulders and tugged it snuggly around her, she took in its smell. _His smell._ Leather, soap, a hint of a woody perfume...and his male scent. Not caring if he could see her, she lowered her head towards her shoulder and inhaled longingly at the smell, her eyes fluttering closed. Kyle did noticed this subtle, but powerful act. _This girl was inhaling his very essence. Man, this was getting easier and easier._ When she managed to pry her eyes open a few seconds later she slowly turned to look back at him. When their eyes locked Kyle leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers in a soft peck. Feeling her lips tingling with pleasure, Amber responded immediately. Her heightened senses focused on the sensation of their lips touching, Kyle gently brushing his against hers in the most delicious feeling Amber could recall, Kyle's scent filling her head and informing her body. After a few seconds, the two of them finally parted. _What just happened? Amber had kissed boys before, more than kissed them. But this… This was a first._ Their gaze met briefly, Amber's eyes staring back into the depth of his soul, this felt timeless. Pulling back, Amber simply laid her head against his shoulder. As her brain attempted to grasp and reflect on the intense experience, she let her eyes drift ahead in the thick darkness, his scent all around her. Careful of her wound, Kyle leaned his own face against the top of her head and felt her relax against him. To his surprise, he felt his own body relaxing against her. _This was neither planned, nor expected._

They sat like this for a long time. In the comfortable silence that followed their kiss, Amber finally allowed her thoughts to trail to her brothers. She felt completely useless simply sitting there and waiting, but considering how her powers had refused to make an appearance, _even when she needed them_ , she doubted there was much she could offer in terms of help to Sam and Dean. These thoughts didn't help with her deep-rooted worry. That dreaded sensation of being powerless and out of control threatened to engulf her now that there was no distraction from it. She wished she could just turn her thoughts off, make out with Kyle, and forget everyone and everything else. But she couldn't.

The shuddering thought that was buzzing in her head, louder and louder with each passing minute, made it hard to focus on anything else and even harder to breathe. If she lost either brother today…this thought triggered a fearful tightness which felt like it was choking her heart... _and this fearful sense of loss, of love...she loved Sam and Dean._ Shutting her eyes against this fear, and inhaling deeply through her nose, she managed to keep her tears from falling. Feeling the comfortable weight of Kyle's arm draping over her shoulders, hugging her close against his side, Amber took in another shaky breath. This felt so good. Audibly sighing she began to relax. She felt it first in her heart, then in her mind, as a soft humming grew from the bourbon and this magnetic attraction to Kyle, welling up in her throat and instinctively escaping her lips. As their bodies starting softly rocking to her whispered song, they both felt the warm sensation that slowly engulfed them. Kyle's perplexed eyes stared at the girl in his arms, while Amber, peeling her eyes open, could immediately tell two things. One, her brothers were safe and two, her forehead, palms, and feet were healed. Her phone rang a few seconds later, and this didn't surprise her at all.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

The lights were streaming out of the open doors, softly illuminating the garden and even the forest's first treeline. A few figures could be seen as Amber and Kyle walked closer and closer to the end of the forested area. Some standing still, others walking about aimlessly. Approaching cautiously Amber and Kyle drew closer to this scene...senses heightened and eyes on alert for any tiny movement. Then they saw it… in the middle of the garden, a large pile of wood and kindling had been neatly stacked into a funeral pyre. On top of the still unlit stack of wood, laid out on a large wooden surface, were not one, but three bodies, shrouded in white sheets from head to toe.

Amber was shocked! Three bodies! That meant people died that night... Searching the people moving around this distressing scene, her eyes were primed for the sight of her brothers and Jody. The faces of the people were different from when she'd gone out into the garden. She recognized some individuals she'd met earlier, but everything about them was different. Most of all, she could see this in their eyes. Tight, narrowed, fearful… The lines in their faces were deepened. Their bodies tense. These seasoned hunters looked tired and scared.

With every step she took her heartbeat pulsed louder in her chest. The knot that used to be her stomach grew tighter and tighter. She berated herself for being so on edge. She knew Sam and Dean were safe. She'd talked to Sam; she'd heard Dean's voice in the background during their short conversation. _They were alive._ They were safe. And yet, until her eyes actually met theirs she felt as though it could all be a lie. Some sort of illusion.

Then she saw her. Jody was sobbing. Her strong, pretty face looked lined and sunken, eyes rimmed red. She was standing nearest to the pyre and had a hand extending up touching the shrouded shoulder of the body closest to her. She appeared to be deep in mental anguish and silent communication to the departed. Amber assumed she was touching Asa Fox, but with the two new shrouded figures on the pyre, she couldn't really know. What on earth had happened?

"Amber," Kyle's whisper made her drag her gaze away from the woman. When she looked at him he only nodded to somewhere on her left. Amber whipped her head around so fast a stabbing pain erupted in her neck. When her gaze recognized Dean she felt her knees buckle with relief. Without giving it any thought, she ran up to him practically throwing herself in his arms, as she buried her face in his chest.

Dean was caught off guard, jerking back at first, but then immediately recognizing and engulfing Amber in a giant hug of his own. His chin resting on her hair, feeling her relief and fear for his safety tighten around him, Dean's mind was awash with relief. Amber felt his embrace and, surprised by her own response, _hugged back even harder._ Dean, didn't have much time to register that this was unusual for Amber. Instead, he simply clasped a hand on the back of her head and let his own heart savor the moment.

Amber felt her emotions unravel. This was new and had grown in the dark. No matter how difficult he was, Dean meant so much to her… and there it was. _She loved him._ Without even realizing it, she began to cry. It was the sobbing, body-shaking type of crying that holds you bound like a hostage to your own emotions. Amber wasn't thinking at all. She was reeling like a coil unwound, releasing feelings of longing for a family to belong to, she had unknowingly been harboring these emotions for many, many years...and they all came spilling out at this moment.

Sam, who was just then walking out of the house with another hunter, spotted them. He remained watching them for a while. At first stunned, then relieved, to see them like this. Amber was safe. After all of the deception, lies, and death this night had held, he clung tight to his family's safety. Walking up to his siblings he clasped a hand on Amber's shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

Turning her face from Dean's shirt to look up, Amber felt her face crumble further upon seeing Sam staring down at her. She started to bawl all over again. Through her tears she could see how sad and tired he looked. Breaking the embrace with Dean she turned her body and fiercely embraced Sam, hugging him tightly about his long torso as tears kept sliding down her cheeks. Sam felt her body trembling and his heart clenched. She hadn't done this before...not this deeply. "It's ok… We're ok, Amb. We're ok," he whispered soothingly, his large hand rubbing her back comfortingly. His gaze met Dean's briefly. The brothers exchanged the look they were all too familiar with, even though they wished they weren't. That of a relief so raw and savage that it tore them up each and every time. The relief of all of them making it out alive. Then they stared ahead, towards the pyre. Now they could focus on what needed doing right now...sending off the dead.

Kyle stood nearby watching all of this. Amber said that she'd only lived with them for a month, but these Winchesters were tight. And this made the argument that he'd better move cautiously. With that thought, he slowly walked close to Jody and silently stood beside her. When the woman didn't seem uncomfortable or bothered by his presence he extended a hand to clasp her shoulder. Jody's tearful gaze turned to him and only then it really registered with her who it was. Patting the hand on her shoulder affectionately she forced a smile which came out as a pained grimace on her tearful face. She was glad he was safe. In an unexpected way, Kyle too felt some relief that she was standing there, still breathing. When the young man spotted the people around them, slowly moving a bit closer to the pyre with Asa's mother holding a lit torch in her shaky grip, he gently dragged Jody a bit further back. Jody allowed this and drew back to stand next to him, all facing the people they were sending off. _This was it….Asa was leaving her...for the last time._ Fresh tears spilled down her face and both of her palms clasped over her mouth in an effort to keep her sobs in. It was a violently pathetic effort and no one thought any less of her. No one knew she had loved Asa for years, in and out of her bed, and had yearned for a life with him. He was a man dedicated to hunting and the hunter's lone existence. It had been her deep desire... _and she was burning these dreams, along with the man, this night._

Within minutes everyone's eyes were reflecting the dancing red flames. Amber thought that the spectacle would be considered pretty, for a funeral at least. The vivid colors, the swirling smoke, the crackling sound of burning wood...but that was until the smell hit her. It wasn't just that of burning wood… _It held something else._ She felt her stomach flip and had to make a huge effort not to throw up upon the realization of the source of this deep, acrid stench. Pressed against Dean's torso her hand flew to Sam's and held onto it as tightly as she could. She tried to focus on every other sense in order to stop thinking about the smell of burning flesh, the smell of death. She felt her pulse of her hand throbbing in Sam's tight clutch. She felt the heat of Dean's body. The air against her skin. She focused her eyes on the grass below her feet. And she prayed. _For the first time in a very long time, she prayed._ She prayed she'd never have to face this again. That she'd never have to send off another person. And especially not the two that were standing on either side of her. In that moment, she vowed, she was done with death. _Done._

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

In the next few hours, an almost surreal sense of calmness had replaced all the sadness and pain that had seemingly burned along with the bodies. All that was left were the ashes of the dead and those in attendance, a lot who were well-accustomed to loss. They were almost desperate to leave death behind and move forward.

Sam, pretending he was rummaging in the Impala's trunk, watched closely as Amber was saying goodbye to Kyle. They'd gotten close, _quickly._ Which he knew it was to be expected at their age, but their circumstances merely compounded the numerous implications this could bring up. How would Amber cope with returning to Kansas? Would they want to see each other again? See each other more? How would that work? And what would that mean for his, Dean's and Amber's life, most especially under their current situation? Despite all the worrying thoughts, Sam caught himself feeling a weird sense of relief that Amber and Kyle had met. He believed that to a certain extent it sealed Amber from all the death and misery this night had brought. That it had helped her bounce up after the funeral and that it had brought a speck of normalcy into Amber's far from ordinary life. In a way it had even helped him and Dean too. Pushing them to kick everything else to the backburner and focus on what was important and what tomorrow held.

"Hey Sammy, those two done yet?" was Dean's response to their sister's crush on this unknown hunter. He was leaning against the driver's door, his own gaze never leaving Amber and the long-haired guy that was seemingly all over her.

Catching the frustration in his brother's tone Sam turned away from the Impala's trunk, closing the hood. His voice held some of the weight of his previous thoughts when he answered. "I don't know. They're taking a long time. I'll go get her".

Standing up straight and, lifting a flat palm signifying Sam should halt, Dean shook his head decisively. "No, Sammy. She's supposed to be my daughter, right? I'd better go put the fear of hell into this Kyle kid."

"You'd also ought to thank him for staying with her out in the woods, you know. You sure you're up for that?" Sam said, eyeing his brother knowingly with raised eyebrows.

"Nah, I'll leave that part to you," Dean mumbled. Hs jaw set as he turned his body towards the pair and strode towards the goodbying teens, his shoulders squared with purpose. Sam brought a hand to rub tiredly at his forehead as he watched Dean walking towards Amber and Kyle. This wasn't gonna end well. He just knew it.

Amber, blissfully unaware of what was happening behind her, had just finished saving Kyle's number into her phone. With a lopsided smile, she pocketed it and locked eyes with him, unconsciously biting her lower lip.

"Ok, you're doing that on purpose," Kyle all but groaned with a strained smile as he looked at her longingly, hands in pockets. He took a step closer to her, he and Amber close and feeling each other breathe.

"Maybe," she answered flirtatiously, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. _God, he was gorgeous...lost in his male beauty, the smell of him, the deep sound of his voice._ His mouth looked so inviting...and he needed a shave in the best possible way. That stubble was just at a length to accent his handsome face...yet almost at the point it hurt to kiss him. For Kyles part, Amber was delicious prey. He felt hungry for the all-of-her...and Dean saw this clearly as he walked closer to the couple. He'd been _that_ guy before and he knew the intent.

Dean's hands, loudly clasping onto both of Amber's shoulders, made them both jump from the sound as much as from the intrusion into this inner world they had created. Lost in one another they hadn't even noticed Dean closing in on them purposefully. "Done here? 'Cause I think you are," he said in a strong tone, his eyes locking on Kyle's, steady and challenging.

Amber felt the protection, _the unwanted protection,_ in Dean's voice. Rolling her eyes at this invasion of the private space, she turned to face Dean. Hand flying to her hip, annoyance clearly evident in her stance, Amber's voice held her frustration and ire. "I think we're gonna need another moment," she said curtly, looking at her brother pointedly. Her body language screaming, _back off!_

Dean, face to face with the guy that was obviously hoping to score with his little sister, had to use every ounce of self-restraint not to react to Amber's defiance and argumentativeness. He could easily see where this could go if he responded to her baiting him. This needed to stop and yet he held back all that he really wanted to say for Amber's sake. Eyes never leaving Kyle's he simply shook his head. "No, not happening. We're leaving. Now."

Over Amber's head, the staring contest lasted several long seconds...and Kyle was the first to blink. Having seen this interaction between Amber and Dean, Kyle decided to pick his battles. This was Dean Winchester and he had respect for his fighting skill long before he'd ever met Amber. Besides, he had her phone number and that alone would lead to more conversation with Amber...and perhaps more time with her, too _._ _He was counting on it._ Placing a hand on Amber's shoulder, Kyle leaned close to her, speaking in a soothing tone. "Hey, don't worry. Your dad and uncle seem ready to go, and I should be leaving, too."

Hearing this, Amber's first instinct was to lash out at Kyle for taking her brother's side, but managed to control herself. Turning slightly to look at Dean, his face hard and shoulders squared, his ever ready fighting stance, she heaved a sigh. She didn't stand a chance here. Unconsciously, her eyes scanned the sky as if she were pleading with the heavens, _Why me!_ Deciding there was little to be said she opted for action. If Dean wanted them to leave immediately, she'd leave immediately. Immediately after kissing Kyle. Leaning close to him she pressed a deep kiss on his lips. And to her immense relief and satisfaction, he returned it full force. _Mmmm..this was deep kiss._ Feeling Dean dragging her back she broke free of Kyle's lips and embrace, and allowed Dean to pull them apart. Sending a final wink to Kyle, Amber was half-dragged to the Impala, a silly grin on her face.

Sam held open the back door open and when Amber stepped inside, glancing up at him, she found his expression unreadable. With a jolt to her mind she knew what this look meant and it made her feel even more uneasy than a disapproving or angry Sam could. When he finally shut her door, she broke their eye contact and turned to stare at her hands. It was then that the other back door opened and Jody climbed in. Of course. They were her ride back to Sioux Falls. Amber glanced at the woman a bit awkwardly. She had looked so broken last night she wasn't sure what state she'd be in now.

Jody felt the eyes on her. Turning to the Amber, she extended a hand and squeezed her shoulder affectionately. Amber was a bit taken aback by that. The woman acted as if she was the one in need of consolation and not the other way around. "Are you ok?" The girl finally managed to ask.

Sad smile gracing her tired face, her hoarse voice. "Are you?"

Jody's eyes lingered on hers for a few seconds and Amber answered almost apologetically, "I didn't lose anyone today, Jody."

Smile widening the woman eagerly nodded. "And you can't imagine how happy I am for this. If I became the reason for anything to happen to you or the boys..." she trailed, her face clouding over as she let her words remain unspoken. After a short pause she shook her head as if to shake away the unbearable thought that invaded her mind. Clearing her throat she glanced at Kyle a few feet away, entering his own car. Nudging the girl with her shoulder she said in a considerably lower tone, "I'd say you gained someone, today, though. From the looks of it at least."

Amber's gaze traveling to Kyle's departing truck she smiled, her cheeks flushed lightly. Without offering an answer, she glanced out of the window only to see Sam and Dean standing a few feet away, talking quietly. Them, privately conferring away from her, was humiliating. Feeling her temper rising she scooted forward in her seat and reached for the steering wheel, banging her fist on the horn three times, before she slumped back into her seat. Jody watched this with astonished alarm. Amber's eyes followed Dean and Sam walking towards them and promptly getting in the car. Once the driver's door shut, Dean turned to look at his sister with eyes that clearly spelled _"watch it!". Jody couldn't help but follow this inflammatory interaction between father and daughter. She wasn't sure what she thought about this._

"Oh, Gosh! Did I interrupt you?" Amber asked looking the very image of innocence and contrition. "I just thought we were in a hurry," she added in the most apologetic tone she could muster. Amber watched Dean's entire face tensing up and could swear he was barely able to stop himself from yelling right then and there. A sense of triumph bubbling up in her stomach, Amber felt it served him right. After all, he'd also interrupted her and Kyle on purpose.

Jody from the back and Sam from the front seat watched the interaction stiffly. Sam knowing full well his sister was far from apologetic and contrite, and Jody perplexed by this whole interaction. Dean was so annoyed with the girl. Yes, she'd immediately explained herself and apologised, but the woman could tell there was much more going on than what slid along the surface... _of that she was sure._ Glancing back at Amber she spotted the first hint of satisfaction on her otherwise neutral expression. Realizing she was clearly missing great, big sections from this tableau, she decided she'd speak to Dean later on before she decided if it was him, Amber, or both that were in desperate need of a chewing out.

Dean finally turned in his seat and turned the key in the ignition. As the Impala roared to life, Amber turned to stare out of her window. It didn't take long for the car's vibrations to lull her into a much needed dreamless slumber.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

The soft shake on her shoulder made Amber groan softly as she slowly peeled her eyelids open. Glancing up she saw Dean leaning over her from the open door of the impala. "We're back at Jody's, kid. C'mon."

"Alreeeady?" the girl let out through a long yawn as she glanced around her, arms stretching out into a Y.

"You slept throughout the entire trip," Dean mentioned. Then, a small smirk forming he added, "Snored a bit too…"

Eyes enlarging in horror Amber sat up abruptly, "No, I didn't!" She denied strongly with a horrified expression, suddenly wide awake.

"Uh huh. Yeah, whatever you say," Dean shrugged, annoying smirk still plastered on his face. "Come on. Let's head inside."

Huffing, Amber got out of the Impala, stretching her body and shuffling her feet as she followed Dean inside. Glancing around her she realized it should be close to sunrise. The sky was painted a lighter hue of blue and no stars were visible. The first chirps of birds could be heard in the otherwise quiet and still dawn. As they closed in on Jody's front door Amber caught two new voices coming from within and she paused in front of the door, listening without being seen. Peeking inside, she watched Jody sitting on the couch and quietly talking with two girls. A black-haired one who was clutching the woman's hand and a blonde, who was resting her head on Jody's shoulder.

"Go on," Dean encouraged pushing the door open wide. "Alex doesn't bite and we got Claire vaccinated."

At Dean's words, two heads turned to look in their direction. One face looking thoroughly amused and the other ready to go for Dean's throat. Amber, reflecting that she didn't have any trouble telling who was who simply by their reaction, couldn't help but smile.

"Welcome and my sincere condolences, Amber. Just heard who your father is," Claire said in a tone so effortlessly sarcastic that made Amber decide immediately that she liked that girl. _She liked her a lot._

"Aw, thanks, Claire! Means a lot," she answered back savoring the sour expression that overtook Dean's face.

"Don't you dare start, the two of you," Jody said sternly, eyes flying from Claire to Dean. Getting up with a soft groan she moved towards the kitchen, "I'll go start breakfast."

"No way, Jody. No," Sam immediately countered, gently grabbing her shoulders and making the woman turn to face him. "You're gonna rest. You barely slept at all in the car, you need some sleep."

"And so do I," Claire announced rising to her feet. "We drove back right after this concert we went to and I can barely keep my eyes open. Will you three stay for lunch?" She added turning to Sam, Dean, and Amber.

Before any of them had the chance to answer Jody intervened, "Of course they will. In fact I'd appreciate it if you three could stay here for a night or two. After tonight… I'd just feel a bit better having you around."

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, while Amber turned to look at them excitedly, "Can we?" She asked, and for a moment the boys felt like they were faced with a young, excited child. Dean recalled a few times Jody had asked him and Sam to stay, an easy request to fulfill. But right now, this was the most aggravating set of circumstances he could recollect. "We'll see," he said non-committedly.

Turning to Jody he continued, "Go ahead and rest. We wanted to go take care of some business anyway. We'll be back in a couple of hours and we'll decide what we're gonna do over breakfast. Or lunch."

The words caught Amber off guard. What kind of business did he and Sam have that she didn't know about? Turning questioning eyes to Sam she received no sort of clue or answer. His face that unreadable mask. _What was going on?_

"Great," Claire said in an almost bored tone, before turning her back to all of them and climbing up the stairs. "Somebody besides Dean wake me up around noon," retreating upstairs, she lifted a bent arm, the back of her hand facing them from over her shoulder in a dismissive manner as she continued upstairs in great, loping steps.

Jody pinched the bridge of her nose at Claire's words, but otherwise ignored it before turning to Alex, "The guestroom's all set, but we need some linens and a pillow for the sofa. Could you get them, love?"

Smiling reassuringly to the woman, Alex nodded. "Go ahead and get some rest. I'll take care of everything."

After sending her a grateful look, Jody turned to Dean. "I expect to find you here, when I wake up," she told him in a tone that held no room for argument.

Nodding Dean simply answered, "You will." Jody nodded her own head in acknowledgment, her shoulders and face dropping in exhaustion, eyes barely open as she turned around and headed for her own bedroom.

The three Winchesters remained watching Jody walking up the stairs with Alex following right behind her.

"And then there were three," Amber mumbled a bit uncomfortably. After a whole day in the company of others, with many of her snide comments and clear disregard of her brothers orders, Amber found herself wondering why the hell she hadn't thought things through this far ahead. _Surely she didn't expect she'd avoid alone time with her brothers forever..._ Glancing from Sam to Dean she asked, "So… What are you two..."

"We're going for a short drive," Dean cut her off, his arms crossing over his chest as he fixed his gaze on her. " _All three_ of us."

The abrupt change in his stance and tone made it clear this was not a suggestion. Amber shifted her weight from one foot to the other and chanced a glance at Sam, who's expression betrayed nothing. Tugging her hair behind her right ear in a nervous gesture, she attempted to gain some more insight on what was going on. "Is this about…"

"Not here, not now," Dean cut her off, his stern finality ominous. _He was pissed_. He could see Amber's whole body stiffen with nervousness as her situation dawned on her. _Good!_ Dean felt this was appropriate. Walking to the front door of Jody's house, he opened it and remained waiting for Sam and Amber to walk past him, out towards the Impala.

Arms crossed in a protective manner, Amber had the dual sensation of her defenses pulling in her around her even as they went on red alert. Not feeling that she had another recourse, Amber reluctantly walked past Dean, keeping her eyes straight ahead. She felt her stomach churning with worry. Sam walked up behind her, effectively sealing her in step with Dean's directive. _Man, she was sooo in trouble._ This was unmistakable. And yet they were outside of the safety of the bunker, without privacy. She hated that she didn't know where this was heading, though she had a pretty good idea she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 ** _Whew!_ What a scary escape. So...what was your favorite part of this episode? How did this episode surprise you or challenge your expectations? Any ideas of how this is going to play out between Kyle and Amber? We both love to hear your ideas and responses to our story. ****It could be from this chapter or anywhere from within the** **entire story** **.**

 **This is a** **continuous** **body of work that all** **relates** **...so it's all up for** **dissection** **and analysis.** **We both love to hear your ideas and** **responses to our story** **.**

 **Thank you all,**

 **~LauWhisperer & MarionLuth**


	12. Friction, Fusion, Retribution

**A/N:** **Hello dear readers! A big thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and a warm welcome to all our new readers who have followed and favorited our story. _Keep it coming guys!_**

 **It's time for Amber to face her brothers… And for her brothers to face some truths. Will Sam rise to the occasion? Will Dean let him take the lead? And where will this leave the three Winchesters?**

 ** _WE SEEK REVIEWS LIKE A DRUG!_ You know the drill, people! make both of us happy with some feedback. We'd both love to hear from you. Reviews inspire us, they make us feel good, they can lead to wonderful ideas! _And...they produce more stories for you to read._**

 **As with the previous chapter, we've collectively invested 30+ hours. We greatly enjoy writing this story for all of you and we strive to improve in every way possible! So, please give us just a few minutes to let us know how you think we're doing! It's only a little of your time and we just gave you our creativity and hard work. _A little love is always appreciated._**

 **FYI: As always we're open to ideas / requests as long as they can be incorporated in the story and won't throw the plot off. So, if you have this or that idea or scene you'd like to see don't hesitate to mention it in a review or a PM. We'll be happy to write it in the story as long as we can make it work :)**

 **PS. The whole cutting-of-words/phrases situation remains unresolved. At this point there's nothing we haven't tried. If FFnet graces us with an answer for our issue we'll of course fix it. If they won't there's little to be done.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Friction, F** **usion** **, Retribution**

 **Title Credit:** Lyrics from the song 2X4, by Metallica (Album: Load, 1996)

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

It was still chilly, the mist of early morning settling on the park benches and dripping from the trees they walked under. Driving out of Jody's neighborhood, and using the GPS on Sam's phone, the brothers had silently plotted a course to a secluded park where they were sure they could have a private conversation. The early morning darkness ensured privacy was still possible. This had been unforeseen by Amber. Yet, in retrospect, she realized she should've expected some retribution for her behavior. She'd been egging Dean on the entire trip. Not to mention how she'd outright challenged them both...a lot. _God, what had she been thinking!_

After parking the Impala along the curb, the ten-minutes walk along the paved path brought them to a wooden picnic table that was situated below a large Bur Oak Tree. Spotting it, Sam simply called " _This will do,"_ glancing back to Amber and Dean, who'd been following closely behind him. The dark of morning was obscuring the details of their faces, even to each other, providing an anonymity of sorts. Shoving off his backpack, Sam dug into a zippered compartment, eventually pulling out a cloth and he wiped the dew off of the benches and top of the picnic table. Amber felt the stillness of the air and, by contrast, this activity seemed a preparation for…well...some kind of prolonged stay. She was right. They were going to sit for a while...and they weren't going to sit in moisture. Who knew how long this discussion was going to take and her brothers weren't going to let anything derail this much-needed chat. Satisfied, Sam returned the damp cloth to the backpack and then began searching deeper inside.

Amber watched him closely during all of these. Glancing around her uneasily she crossed her arms over her chest in a protective manner, eyes silent and nervous, chin slightly down in a reluctantly submissive manner. It sure wasn't the best of days for an outing, but the realization that early morning people might pass by at any point made her very uncomfortable. Sam and Dean were far from happy with her, she knew as much. But they couldn't be pissed enough to even think about… _God, no!_ She couldn't even think about the word… They wouldn't punish her here… _Would they?_ Gathering up her courage she turned to look at them with flushed cheeks. "Here? C'mon, guys… People might walk by," she said in a horrified tone, her face paling.

Raising a single eyebrow Dean's eyes scanned her stance and face. " _So?"_ He knew what she was afraid of. He knew she was embarrassed and worried. But where he was concerned, her uneasiness was more than deserved...and she should be worried. If anything, a trip over his knee right here, out in the open, would do her a world of good. But he had promised Sam he would sit this one out and that he, Sam, would be the one to make the call on her discipline. That didn't mean he couldn't let her sweat a bit.

Eyes narrowing slightly, Amber felt a spike of anger and indignation shoving her nervousness and fear to the backburner. "What the hell do you mean ' _So'_?" She snapped.

Not acknowledging her tone, Dean shrugged. "Doesn't matter if anyone comes by. We're here and we're doing this. Anyone chances by, they'll get an eyeful." Dean felt a deep justification in taunting his sister. In reality, he had no idea if Sammy was going to go _there_ with this talk, _but hey,_ this girl needed a swift kick in the butt one way or another.

Amber, absolutely horrified by Dean's words, blushed furiously and stiffened.

Sam shot an unimpressed look at his brother before turning hard eyes on Amber. "I think we can all agree that you're not in a position to shout or swear at us." His tone was stern and unwavering. After a short pause he continued, "So, you're going to sit down and watch the attitude, if you know what's good for you! Right now... _we're gonna talk."_

In this firm tone, more and more often, Sam had led with a no-nonsense demeanor. Amber reflected that, over the last twenty four hours, the gentle, understanding Sam was less often the one she found herself confronted by. While Dean was still the undisputed authoritarian here, Amber was less surprised when a firm Sam took charge. However, her own role in bringing about this transformation in her brother was still only a vague concept. Amber's mind was a jumble of emotions. OK, sure, she'd been a pain in their asses the entire trip. Sure, she'd manipulated and jabbed at them, _mostly at Dean_ , but they'd deserved it.

 _And this was the disconnect._ In her mind, all of her actions were entirely warranted. She wasn't a child and she'd been treated like one by her brothers for weeks now. However, this public setting was unexpected. Out in the open, in a public park where anyone could wander by… _They couldn't be serious!_ Not willing to test Sam and Dean's implied promise, she sat down at the picnic table's bench with an audible huff. Still unclear on whether or not a spanking was in her immediate future she sourly commented, "We could've talked at Jody's…"

Dean, moving to sit right across from her, scoffed at that. "Jody's just been through one of the most difficult days of her life. She needed to rest. And our _talks_ tend to get _loud_." Dean's face, the stern mask of the angry brother, was the earned dividend her continuous deposits into the "let's taunt Dean" account had yielded over the last twenty-four hours. _This event was not the payout she'd anticipated._

Gulping at his choice of words, Amber lowered her gaze and fidgeted with her fingers. She tugged Kyle's leather jacket more snuggly around her, drawing the tiniest bit of comfort by its smell. She briefly wondered if she'd get the chance to actually return it to him. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Sam had now taken out a bottle of disinfectant and a sealed packet of gauze as he started walking towards her.

"First things first. Let me take a look at that," he said, his eyes focusing on her still bandaged temple.

It took Amber a few seconds to understand what he wanted to do. "Oh… I'd forgotten about that… Yeah... You don't need to…" She trailed in an almost dismissive tone, but didn't make any other attempt to stop her brother who had already reached to untie the end of the cotton strip.

Unwinding Kyle's makeshift bandages, Sam lifted up her hair, peering close to her head, looking for the wounds. Amber sat quietly, letting him do this, but internally wondering what she should say next. How did she broach the subject of her Nephilim healing...which she'd kept from them. Amber's eyes quietly followed Sam's ministrations, waiting and watching.

Lifting up still more hair, parting it and not finding the expected wound, Sam's eyebrows furrowed upon realizing what had happened. "It healed?" He asked with almost unnecessary clarification.

"Yeah… I just didn't remove the band, 'cause then we'd have to explain how the hell that happened."

"Well, that's new," Sam commented as he moved to sit next to Dean on the other side of the table. "I was wondering if you'd be able to heal yourself at some point." The implications widened with this new phenomenon. Amber's powers seemed to be gaining momentum and it made Sam wonder what else could they possibly expect.

Amber shook her head. "It's not like that. I didn't heal myself. It just sort of happened on its own. This time I did feel it happening though…" Amber said with one breath, then caught herself. Trailing off and hoping against hope they wouldn't catch the hidden meaning in her words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! _This_ time?" Dean immediately cut her off.

 _Oh god, she was busted_. Amber's shoulders slumped and she looked to the side, not wishing to face both brothers who were looking at her, silently stunned and incredulous. At least now it was all out in the open.

"Amber!" Dean snapped. "Has this happened before?"

At her silent nod, Sam and Dean exchanged a disbelieving look. Sam was the first to break this vacuum. "So, when were you going to tell us?"

Amber thought this over. _When did she plan on telling them?_ She hadn't decided yet. She supposed she would, but she hadn't planned on telling them any time soon. It hadn't been an intentional decision. It had been a part of her private world that just happened. At that moment, it occurred to her she could've continued to hoard it like the other secrets she kept in her back pocket, those closely-held bits of info she gathered and kept close-to-the-vest in order to use as ammunition should the need arise. But it remained, she hadn't really intended to keep it from them, not consciously. Or at least not entirely. Fear drying out her mouth, she ran her tongue over her parched lips. OK, she'd go with that, "I didn't, like, _try_ to hide it or anything, it just never came up…"

"When did it first happen?" Dean asked, arms crossing in front of his chest, eyebrows lowering in a manner that nailed her in place.

"After Magda's case…"

Scoffing with disbelief Sam shook his head. "After Magda's case? And it didn't come up?!"

"Damn it, Amber! We spent hours talking about the hunt, about the vision you had… Another new power surfaced and you didn't think to tell us?" Dean immediately added, his tone angrier with every word.

Taken aback by their intense reaction Amber simply stared at them for a few seconds, before answering again, in an apologetic tone this time. "I'm sorry, ok? It honestly just slipped my mind… Besides, it's no big deal. It just sort of happens and it's a good thing, too!"

Sighing, Sam brought a hand to scrub at his face before attempting to answer. "Of course it's a good thing, Amber. But we need to know everything that comes up with your powers. _Everything_! We've been over this a million times…You're the only living Nephilim. We know close to nothing about your strengths or your vulnerabilities… You can't just keep hiding things from us. If anything happens that you think might be linked with your powers, we _need_ to know. This way we can protect you and, most importantly, we can better help you to be able to protect yourself!"

"Alright, I get it. I'm sorry," Amber said in a lowered tone.

"You said it was somehow different from the last time?" Dean asked after a few seconds, eyeing her intently. He felt his patience running thin. Amber, keeping another secret from them and one concerning her powers, didn't sit well with him. _It didn't sit well with him at all!_

Amber chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to find a way to explain this to them. "Well… after the time with Magda I didn't really feel it happening. At some point I just realized I was healed. That I suddenly no longer had any bumps or cuts on my body. This time… I literally felt it. I felt the wounds closing up, my muscles gradually stopped hurting. It was like this warm sensation washed over me and fixed everything up..."

Dean, catching her eyes flying to the side as she spoke and her fingers tapping on the table immediately knew there was more. " _And?"_ He prompted gruffly.

Eyes turning to him surprised that he caught her hesitation, she added, "And at the same time I kinda felt that you two were alright…"

Those U-shaped creases formed on Sam's brow. Tilting his head slightly, "You mean you had another vision?"

"No. No, this wasn't a vision. No dreaming, no images involved. I just somehow knew you were safe. A few seconds later you called me," she explained. It had felt so natural, in a " _but, of course_ " kind of way.

The brothers contemplated this revelation. "So, your healing coincided with your intuition?"

Considering Sam's question, Amber had to agree. These two phenomena had happened together. "Yeah, I suppose they did."

Exchanging looks, the brothers did their silent communication. Looking from one face to the other Amber, her brow lowering in frustration, huffed annoyed. "Don't do that!" was her exasperated response.

"Hey! You don't get to be upset. You kept this from us and it has implications. To what extent, we don't yet know. Amber...what part of " _let us know"_ didn't you get? _I genuinely want to know!_ " Sam said, upset and frustrated, as he stood from his seat on the park bench, looking off. It took a moment for him to unfold from his cramped sitting before fully standing. He shot a look back at Dean, then at Amber, before digging his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket. With a final look of exasperation, he turned around and walked away.

Amber watched Sam leaving for a few seconds before she turned to Dean. She looked contrite. "I'm so sorry Dean. I really didn't mean to keep this from you guys. It wasn't a conscious thing."

Turning back from Sam's direction, Dean leveled his eyes with his sister's. "I have no idea how you make the decisions you do." Shaking his head, Dean looked beside himself in aggravated confusion. "I don't even know what to say to all of this," he said in a pissed tone, now looking off to the side, deep in thought. This girl was a ever-unfolding set of trap-doors and hidden levers that were constantly opening rifts in his reality. He couldn't believe that after everything they'd been through, after her running off with Crowley, after experiencing first-hand the results of what hiding things of this nature could do, she still went down this path. _God dammit!_ He felt angry, worried, disappointed, and mostly unnerved. In a deep voice he continued. "Amber, I'm so angry with you right now. I...", turning away from her again, Dean just let his words hang.

Her heart confused and desperate, Amber just stared at him, her face open and pleading. She felt worse and worse with every passing minute. Sam couldn't even sit near her at the moment and Dean looked as if he didn't want to so much as look at her. A deeper fear than the one of punishment seized her. Had she managed to push them away? Without giving it much thought, she then did something she'd never done before...Amber reached across the picnic table and touched Dean's arm. It was a desperate attempt at connecting with him. Dean felt her touch and turned his eyes to her. The face he encountered was one of sincere pleading and it melted his anger... _a bit_.

"Please don't be angry with me. Not for this. I mean, I know I've given you a bunch of reasons over the last twenty four hours to be pissed. But _this_ wasn't planned. It wasn't deliberate. I wouldn't keep something like this intentionally from you. I swear it, Dean." Her tone was imploring, her face open and steady. Her eyes sincere. "I feel like an ass," she continued, eyes lowering in admission of this.

Dean remained silent for several seconds. Gaze steady on hers, as if he was attempting to measure her sincerity. He felt at a loss on how to proceed. He wasn't the one who was supposed to set things straight this time. But this was the only role he knew how to play with Amber. This role of the hard ass disciplinarian, the only role he had the chance to play since their lives collided. He was simply following the John Winchester school of hard knocks. This left him without an alternative approach to, _well,_ to anything other than what he'd experienced himself. And this situation was _NOTHING_ like what he or Sam had presented to their father. Hell, John Winchester probably would've used the same approach no matter the circumstance. But he wasn't his father. He hadn't been his father even when met with the responsibility of raising Sam. Hard-ass or not, Dean had always been fair. And had always put in an effort. The problem was he had no idea what kind of effort he should put in now.

Unsure of what to say, he clasped his own hand over Amber's and squeezed it once, reassuringly. Then, he stood up. "Wait here," he instructed curtly, before heading to where Sam was standing, several yards away, looking in the opposite direction. Internally, Amber felt like some progress had been made. She also reflected on how much she loved these guys. How much the mere thought of driving them away unsettled her. Despite the past half hour's stress, her heart felt relieved. She supposed she'd accept whatever punishment they'd dole out in order to get back into their good graces... _but god, not here!_

Dean stood right beside his brother and watched him silently for a few seconds. "You ok, Sammy?" He asked in a concerned tone knowing full well Sam wasn't. Dean had been here more times than he cared to count, and not just with Amber, but with Sam himself.

Looking at Dean, Sam looked so tired and beaten. "Dean, I have no idea what I'm doing here. I'm not getting through to her and it's killing me."

"It's not you, Sam. You've been great...far better than I would've been...than I _was_ when you were growing up."

Remembering his past physical admonishments, Sam blushed a bit and shook his head. "Yeah, I think you would've already beaten her ass by now."

"Well, Sammy, it worked on you, and it's kinda worked on her… But she's an entirely different animal from either of us. Even your complex ass is less complex than this girl."

Laughing out loud, Sam looked down at the ground, his shoulders easing up a bit. He remained looking down, and Dean understood Sam was in his listening mode. "Just now, she and I were talking and I get the feeling she really didn't think this through...this healing thing. I _know_ she thought through all of her snarky remarks… Her sneaking out of the house… Her disobedience and all that other stuff .. that's still all on her, but I think we can work back from here."

Sam, considering Dean's thoughts, looked up to meet his eyes, his tired face thoughtful. This was an interesting side of Dean.

When Sam didn't answer, Dean continued, "I mean, she still has a lot to answer for, but this may be something we don't have to punish. Everything else, _hell yes_ , but not this. We still have to keep on top of her about disclosing any changes or things happening regarding her powers." Dean, deepening his tone, " And yes, making it crystal clear next time we won't be this understanding..."

This conversation had calmed Sam's mind considerably. He felt his own body sinking back down into a place of balance. And along with his body, his mind's balance was being pulled into the same state of equilibrium. Physically, Dean could see his brother's shift in demeanor. His own mind had cleared considerably...even as he spoke to Sam.

It was an odd thought for Dean. A deep thought...very out of character for him. But just then, he'd noticed that giving to others what they needed most often ended up being what he needed most for himself. What was happening to him? He sounded like a girl in his own head. _What was this shit!_

Brushing this aside, Dean continued, "Let's get over there before she makes a run for it. She was pretty worked up and thinks she's getting her ass tanned right here. You're not actually thinking of doing _that_ , are you Sammy?"

Sam mulled Dean's question over in his head. _Was he?_ It had certainly crossed his mind. But he'd never punish her in such a manner without some privacy. Besides, an idea was slowly forming. And considering the timing and their current situation, what he had in mind might end up a much more effective punishment than a spanking would be. Turning to Dean he asked, "What are your thoughts about what Jody asked? Are we gonna stick around for tonight?"

Thrown off by the seemingly unrelated question Dean shrugged. "I guess we could. Why?"

"Well, if we do stay a night or two, Amber being grounded would keep her near us and out of trouble. She'd hate it. Also, it wouldn't be such an obvious punishment. We'd just have her help out, dishes, cooking, stuff like this… all within view." A grin was blooming on Sam's face. Even he wasn't above a little well-deserved retribution.

"And keep her away from that Kyle douche or any Claire bullshit? I'm sold," Dean nodded in full approval. Not being able to hold it back, Sam laughed a bit and his face eased. "Yes, she'd hate that."

"But Sammy...I'm calling this. If she violates this, here at Jody's or not, I'm not holding back."

"Dean, I'll handle this. But, I agree."

"OK, Sammy, let's get back to... _'my daughter'_! Oh, crap! We still have to keep this up."

"Yep." was Sam's dry response as he turned his head, already walking back to their recalcitrant sister.

Waiting and watching her brothers conferring, Amber had time to consider what they were talking about.

However, she was confused. If they were going to smack her they'd have decided this pretty quickly... _and they were taking a long time._ Hope springing up in her heart, she vowed to herself that she would follow their instructions.. _to the letter…_ If they didn't smack her. Not here, at least.

The small smile she saw on Sam's face, as he approached the picnic table, gave her hope. Sam never smiled when he was going to lecture her… nor did Dean for that matter.

Well, Dean didn't smile when he was about to hand her ass to her… But she wasn't really focused on " _his feelings"_ when this happened. Once they reached her, Amber's eyes shot immediately to Sam. She didn't have the chance to apologize to him before, not the way she had with Dean. "Sam… Sam, I'm…"

" _You_ 're going to sit up straight and listen very carefully," Sam cut her off in an even and strong tone that was absolute. How often had he adopted this hardness in his voice when talking to her. He'd done this several times now, but this was by far the most frustrated he'd been with her and the foreignness of it, well, it wasn't so foreign any longer.

Amber gaped at him. She'd seen him smile. _She saw it happen._ The contrast of his current tone with the small smile she'd spotted only seconds ago, threw her off completely. Turning, to better face him, she gathered her hands in her lap and looked at him, cheeks flushing a vivid red. Keeping herself small, Amber was prepared to listen. _This still held promise of escape._

Sitting down to fully face her, Sam's hard look shot through her like an invisible lockdown. She was held in place by this look… And she was absolutely paying attention. Dean was standing close by and watched as Sam took the lead.

Sam gathered himself mentally to begin this. "I'll concede that you didn't intentionally hold back about your healing powers. But...we know you _very intentionally_ provoked both of us, you were intentionally manipulative about going to the wake, you used Jody's presence to get your own way, you very deliberately left the house when we told you to stay inside, and completely disregarded me when I told you to get back in. Openly challenged me, in fact. Basically, you acted like a spoiled eleven-year-old, who wants her own way no matter what."

 _Damn! This sounded so much worse when Sam was describing it._ Amber gulped uneasily not liking where this was heading. Being let off the hook suddenly didn't seem so probable. This all looked so much worse now than when she'd done it. It was bad, really bad. She stole a glance at Dean wondering why he was keeping his distance from her and Sam. Usually, he was the one reading her the riot act, with Sam waiting on the sidelines and intervening as needed. This was a first.

"How would you respond to something like this, if you were me?" Sam then asked.

 _Huh?_ Amber's mind went blank. _What?_

She clearly wasn't expecting this, so Sam repeated himself. "If you were me, how would you respond to all that you've been doing?"

In a slow reveal, Amber's understanding began to catch up as Sam's question sunk in. What would she do if she had to deal with this, _with herself acting like this?_ Never having contemplated Sam and Dean's side of their situation, her face was a portrait in perplexity...morphing into a pinkish blush, a look of disarranged thoughts on her face from this sealed door Sam had just kicked open. Then her face grew hot and she knew she was blushing furiously. Her mind was getting a grip on Sam's question and it was deeply uncomfortable. Not being able to look up at him, she kept her eyes lowered as she thought this through.

Sam watched her eyes and could see the wheels turning. He really wondered what she'd come up with. He wondered if this approach would possibly broaden her insight and bring her into a position where she'd have to hypothetically hold herself accountable.

Amber's brain raced. Not a half hour ago she'd swear her actions were at the very least justified. Now, after listening to Sam bringing everything to her attention, after feeling crappy for upsetting both her brothers this much, and revisiting what had happened during the last twenty-four hours from a different perspective...The one Sam had just opened up for her...She wasn't so sure anymore. Putting herself in Sam's shoes, after all that's she'd done, _and she'd known better,_ she'd probably smack the hell out of her... This thought landed her so hard into her brothers' reality. Looking up, she briefly eyed Sam before lowering them again.

Sam kept his gaze on her...steady and expectant. "So, what's your answer?"

 _Shit!_ _He was waiting for an actual response?! Hell no. She couldn't. She wouldn't._ "Sam…" She whispered in an almost pleading tone _._

"No. You're not getting out of this. I'm expecting an answer, Amber," came Sam's response. Tone unwavering, eyes never leaving her face.

An impressed Dean watched and listened from a few feet back. _Damn, Sam was good!_

Squirming where she sat, Amber was still at war with her obvious disobedient and manipulative behavior and how she felt about this from a more objective view. She'd had good reasons for everything she'd said and done, _at least it felt that way at the time._ Thinking it over now, in the light of this juxtaposed context, Sam's question was forcing a new awareness.

"I'm still waiting, Amber," Sam impatiently prompted, leaning forward and resting his forearms on the table between him and his sister.

"I don't know, ok? I don't know what I'd do! I don't know what you expect to hear from me other than that I'm sorry. You win! I get how difficult I've been. I admit it. What else do you want from me?" Amber answered, frustration over the situation emerging. She was almost at a point where she wished they'd just spanked her as soon as they got here. At least it would be done and over with by now. This was _torture_.

Deciding to pace with her, Sam led from here. "So, you knew what you were doing was wrong. Yes?"

A quiet "Yes" was all she could get out.

"And you knew we wished to keep you at Jody's _away from risk_ , and yet you deliberately made use of this social situation to get what you wanted?"

Amber was silent.

" _Amber…"_

Again, a reluctant response as she whispered a quiet "Yes."

"You knew I had promised that you'd answer to _me_ if you kept picking at Dean?"

"OK, yes! _Yes to all of this!_ Can't we just be done with this?" Amber exclaimed, her face upturned to his, her shoulders leaning to her left, right hand shooting up in a gesture of supplication. A desperate attempt to lift herself out of this trouble. _This was excruciating!_

Sidestepping the present, Dean was putting it all together, the meaning of Sam's cryptic words. So, Sam had promised to come down on Amber for her snarky comments to him. Dean had been wondering about this ever since yesterday on the drive over to Jody's. He wasn't too sure how he felt about this. He could fight his own battles, but...well...he still didn't know how he felt about this.

Firmly in the present Sam was reading Amber's discomfort. Her realization. But she still wasn't where he wanted her. "But if you had to set a punishment for your own behavior, for all of this _abhorrent_ behavior, what would you do? What would deter you from doing this again?"

And...completely out of context again, Dean considered Sam's vocabulary. _Abhorrent, huh. This was a good word. Awesome._

Hearing this, Amber considered that these punishments were to discourage her… But the word _deterrent_ struck her like a gong. This word held the meaning that the path leading to the punishment may never even be walked. And, well, _they_ had been a deterrent to some of her decisions, _certainly not all._ And it hadn't really dawned on her until _just this very minute_ that this was their purpose, to change her decisions. It was so obvious. Cause and effect...this concept was starting to form in her mind. Her teenage brain was taking in what it could.

Sam watched her internal gears working. Something was happening inside her head.

It was a slow process, a humbling process, but Amber was coming to terms with what she deserved and that she had misjudged her brothers. Looking up at Sam she attempted to speak. "I'd probably be very upset with me and want to smack me." She couldn't bring herself to say anything more. Not just yet.

"And..?" prompted Sam.

"What do you mean, ' _And'?"_

"And what else? What else would you deserve for so many violations?" Sam answered, his tone even.

"Sam, isn't it enough that I've just admitted I deserve to _get it_?", Amber's face a mixture of agony and desperate embarrassment.

"How long would this spanking work for, do you think?" Sam intentionally let this question linger in the air.

" _Saaam…"_ Amber whined. _This was so painful!_

Sam shook his head, gaze pinning the girl into place. He was getting somewhere. He could see it. "Amber, consider that Dean and I don't like spanking you. We really don't. _It's tough._ And you get better for a while, but it doesn't seem to make quite enough of an impression on you to keep you from lapsing back into these old behaviors. Don't get me wrong. We'll still spank you if we feel you need a wake-up call. And frankly, had we been back at the bunker when you did all of this, you would've been over my knee for sure! But, I ask you again, what would you have done if this was _your_ call and not mine?"

Silence continued as Amber drew closer to answering his question. She also had this image of Sam spanking her and it was so disorienting. This hadn't been his role before, _but now... what did this all mean going forward?_

"So yeah, I would've probably smacked me… Um… And, well, I would have probably added on stuff I didn't like. Like John did for you and Dean. You know, like you cleaning the guns."

Sam considered her words. _She was slowly getting there._ "So, what don't you like? What would be an additional punishment to deter you, to remind you, not to do any of these again?"

Amber considered what she hated. She hated being locked up, especially in the bunker. This was _hell_! "I guess, being grounded." was all she could muster.

" _Good!_ I think so, too." Amber's eyes shot up. Sam kept this face on her, watching the alarm and shock at his rapid agreement to her self-prescribed punishment.

"For the duration of our stay here at Jody's… And for the next two weeks, _no matter where we are,_ you're grounded. You stay inside. This means when we're here at Jody's you're not to go out with Alex or Claire and you're not to whine about this or protest in any way. You've earned this and you've even admitted this yourself. Anything you wish to do, like study, clean, cook, play your guitar, or reshelf research materials, you're free to do. I will assign you more sigils to copy and lore to study as soon as we're back. If you wish to get some target or hand-to-hand combat practice in, ask either Dean or me. If we're not busy, we'll do this with you. But that's it! And we do this with you...or you don't do it. Do you understand?" Sam's face had the look of brawn and grit. Dimples showing from his muscular facial stance, but in no way close to friendly.

"And...it should go without saying, _but I'm going to say it anyway_ , if you notice anything new related to your powers, you tell us." Shaking his head in disbelief, Sam cast his eyes side-to-side as his mind worked to sort out how this could even happen. Looking back up at Amber, he simply stated, "I can't believe I have to keep telling you this?" Shifting his thoughts and intention, Sam pulled himself up in his tallest sitting position. Placing both elbows on the table, hands clasped, he leaned forward as if to whisper. "And Amber, I'm promising you...If you break any of these restrictions, while we're here at Jody's, her presence, or Alex, or Claire being in the house, will not stop Dean _or me_ from spanking you." In a quiet tone, Sam added, " Do you want this to happen?"

Amber was feeling smaller and smaller, face looking down at her lap, hands nervously picking at her cuticles. _This was so humiliating!_ She just wanted to run.

"Amber…"

" _No! No, I don't! Can't we just stop?!"_ Amber was nearly in tears, voice thick and choked.

Sam, judging this had been a very good experiment, deemed it at an end. In his quiet voice, he continued, "OK, then. Let's get back to Jody's and get some sleep. I don't think I need to repeat any of this, do I? You know you're grounded and you know the conditions of this, right?"

" _Yeeees! Can't we just gooo_?" was Amber's desperate whine. All she wanted was for this to end. To get in a bed, cover herself with a blanket, and hide from the world. She felt certain if she had to keep thinking this situation over, if she had to answer even one more of Sam's embarrassing questions, she'd actually burst.

From the sidelines Dean watched all of this transpire, deeply impressed.

 _Sam was real good!_ _How the hell did he learn to do this?_

Briefly, he wondered if Bobby had ever handled Sam like this. There'd been a time or two, when John hadn't been around, and Dean had confided to Bobby that he was having trouble with Sam. He hadn't exactly gotten any advice, but he knew Bobby and Sam had spent time together, talked or whatever Bobby had done. Sam had come back calmer and better behaved. Back then he'd assumed Bobby had straightened Sam out in the same way Bobby had taken him in hand those half dozen times or so. Being one of the few adults with permission from John Winchester to step in as needed, Bobby had remained a parental figure to them. Actually, _more_ of a parent than John had ever been.

Approaching his siblings, Dean watched Sam's face and took his cues. With resolution in the air, The oldest Winchester placed a hand on Amber's shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. Looking to his brother, he asked, "Ready to go, Sammy?"

Nodding, Sam untangled his long legs from underneath the picnic table's built-in benches and stood up.

Amber got to her feet as well and, with Dean's hand still on her shoulder, they headed back to the Impala. They'd been there long enough to watch the day break and it was now light. Cars were starting to appear on the roads with more frequency, and the city of Sioux Falls, South Dakota was coming awake.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Little brother, I'm impressed. You nailed this, Sammy," Dean commented as he and Sam moved to sit on either side of the kitchen island. After a solid four-hour nap they had decided to leave the guest room and move downstairs. Get some coffee ready for everyone and keep an eye on Amber, who appeared to be still sleeping, curled up on the sofa. After their 'family meeting', they were too spent to exchange a single word. But Dean thought now was the time for some debriefing.

Sam, cradling a filled-to-the-brim coffee mug between his large hands, stared at the black liquid with a pensive expression. "Did I?" He asked, uncertainty lacing his tone.

"Are you kidding? You absolutely grilled her! Where the hell did you learn to do that anyway? Sure as hell not from me or dad!"

Glancing up at him completely unamused Sam shook his head. "Dude… This didn't happen to entertain us," he said in a serious tone.

Eyes squinting Dean leaned back in his seat and tilted his head to the side. "Of course not, Sammy. This happened to teach Amber a lesson. And it did. I hope you're not guilt-tripping already! She totally deserves this!"

"I know she does…"

"But?"

"But I feel like the biggest hypocrite in the world, alright?" Sam snapped. Eyes darting to the open kitchen door, he sighed before standing and closing it. The last thing he wanted was to alert Amber or Jody and the girls. When he sat back down he turned to Dean. "Don't tell me you don't remember how I acted in a very similar manner around dad. Only constantly. The attitude, the defiance, the disobedience even on crucial things… The constant challenging about everything… It's just… Weird… Punishing Amber for the same shit I was pulling…"

"Sam, I once whooped your ass for coming home drunk after curfew two damn weeks after dad had done the same to me for the _same_ reason! That's not hypocrisy, Sammy. It's what you gotta do when you're responsible for someone else. We gotta keep her safe and she has to learn, one way or another. You were an absolute badass not five hours ago. Don't go all soft on her now. It will completely defeat the purpose."

"How are you doing it, man? How were you able to do it back then? Every day with Amber makes me realize more and more what your life was like when you were even younger than she is now…" Sam said as he stared at his brother. It was true. Being the one doling out discipline this time was a painful wake-up call on everything this process entailed. The self-doubt, the guilt, the worry, the responsibility. Sam couldn't even imagine how Dean struggled with all these when he was just a kid himself.

Dean's expression turned more serious. "I did what I had to. And I would do it again, Sam. There's no 'how' in this. You just do it. It sucks, but it's what it is. _Trust me!_ I'd much rather we'd be nothing but the cool older brothers, spoiling her rotten and giving her drinking tips, while some other poor sucker was stuck with the dirty work. But we can't. Like I said… It is what it is."

The door opening a second later made both Winchesters turn their heads as Jody stepped into the room.

"Am I….I...au..auuugh...interrruuupting?" She asked through an impressive yawn. Despite the question, she didn't wait for an answer, but simply closed the door behind her before collapsing on one of the vacant stools between the brothers. "Someone bring me some coffee," she said as she brought a palm to rub at her face.

"Slept well?" Dean asked, getting to the coffee-maker and pouring her a cup.

"I slept," was her laconic answer. She offered a thankful smile up at Dean as he placed the steaming cup in her hands. Not caring how hot it was she promptly brought it to her lips and took a small sip. "Did you?" She asked right after, eyes darting from one brother to the other.

"Did we Sammy?" Dean asked. He was just realizing that his brother didn't look even remotely rejuvenated. Considering what Sam had just shared with him, he started thinking he most likely hadn't managed to sleep at all.

Smirking Sam shrugged instead of answering. "You sure as hell did," was his only comment.

"And did you take care of your 'business' at the crack of dawn?" Jody asked, eyebrows raised. After a few sips of her coffee, her brain had started feeling sharper.

Dean glanced at Sam and turned back to Jody with a confident look. Leaning forward and resting his forearms on the surface in front of him he nodded. "Yes. We did."

"Ok, if you two were anybody else I would probably try to be more discreet, pretend I don't wanna intrude or anything… But you're not. And I do wanna intrude. So I'm just gonna ask. What the heck is going on with the kid? Because the tension in the car was sky high and when you mentioned that 'taking care of business' this morning, the poor girl practically needed to change her drawers."

Dean glanced at Sam after Jody's words. Seeing him grabbing his coffee cup and drinking a generous dose of coffee, this was the cue for Dean to take the lead.

Turning back to Jody he tilted his head slightly and said, "Amber's been a real smartass. It's more than this, _much more! The girl's been on her own too much, manipulates every opportunity she sees,_ and she'd not been following directions. If she keeps this up she's gonna get herself killed. It's been an ongoing problem, but yesterday...well...we needed to… uh… handle it before it got too out of control."

Jody's eyes, eyes of a trained and experienced detective, took in Dean and Sam's body posture. Their silent exchange before Dean's answer didn't go unnoticed. His words…well, they felt rehearsed. Not necessarily a lie…but certainly not the whole truth. What on earth was going on? "Dean… C'mon. You know me better than that. You can't expect I'm buying this. I know you took her out to address her behavior. _You couldn't have been more obvious!_ My question was what is going on with the kid and why all this tension?"

"Well, it hasn't been easy, Jody," Sam tried now in a tone that conveyed nothing but sincerity. "Truthfully we were in a bit of a dead-end. Didn't seem to be getting through to her. Which is to be expected. She knows us for, what, a month now? It hasn't been easy on us to lay down the law when we need to and it hasn't been easy for her to accept that she has to answer to two people she is just now getting to know. Kyle didn't help matters either." He added the last bit in hopes that it would draw the conversation in another direction.

"Kyle?" Jody asked confused. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Other than the fact that he wants to… Do things to my daughter?" Dean asked in a clipped tone.

"Oh, here we go," Jody sighed. "Now you two listen to me and listen good. You have your experience of teen male hormones and the hunter's life… You probably remember how you used to see girls back at that age and I'll make a wild guess you project the hell out of yourselves onto Kyle… But You have no idea what it means to be a teenage girl. You can't imagine the strain, _the emotional strain,_ of that age on young women. You can't expect her to not flirt, you can't expect her to not want to… Well… have sexual relationships. And most importantly, you can't stop her from doing any of that. The more you try to hold her back the more she'll push forward. This is not a war you're gonna win. Choose your battles, boys!"

"So you mean to tell me you're ok with Claire and Alex having sex? You're comfortable around anything boy-related?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Scoffing, Jody looked at him amused. "I never said I'm ok. I'm worried… I'm terrified something somehow might go wrong on so many levels. Them getting their hearts broken being just one of them. But, as I said, you choose your battles. And there's a distance between dating and having sex. Amber dating Kyle or anybody else, won't necessarily mean she'll sleep with him… At least not… Immediately."

Sam glanced at Dean after Jody's words and, as expected, got a very clear view of what his brother would look like if he were having a coronary. "I don't think he's ready to even consider the possibility of this, Jody."

Jody glanced at Dean and easily confirmed Sam's words. Thinking of a way to proceed she added, "I mean, do you even know if she's sexually experienced? She's young, but what do you know of her life before you guys met?"

Looking kind of squeamish, both brothers sat back in their chairs, eyes averted, looking uncomfortable.

Jody took this all in, waiting to hear more.

Sam, remembering Amber's references to a young hunter, whose father they met at their shopping trip, answered, "We know she had some kind of relationship with the son of a hunter, a kid named Josh Jarvis."

"And? What kind of relationship was that? Was it just a couple of dates? Were they together long? Were they having sex?" Jody asked.

Dean's brow furrowed upon remembering Amber's reaction when he had attempted to get the answers to most of these questions. "She wasn't too chatty about it," he commented dryly.

"Oh!" Jody grimaced, her face scrunching up a bit.

"What?" Dean asked looking at her bewildered. "What could you possibly have gotten out of _that_?"

"Dean, if she doesn't wanna talk about it, whatever it was, it was strong. And it probably didn't end on the best possible terms," Jody explained.

Dean pondered her words for a few seconds. "And that's exactly why I don't want her to mess around with boys. There's nothing to worry about if there ain't anybody sniffing around her."

"And how exactly do you think you'll manage that?" Jody countered. "Dean, it's only natural. You can't stop this from happening like you can't stop her from growing. It's part of the process. You can't forbid her to date or have sex. You can't penalize this. Trust me, it will only lead to more trouble than any amount of dating ever would," she said softly.

"I'm with Jody on this," Sam said. At the betrayed look his brother sent him he shrugged. "Well, it's the truth, Dean. I know it's not easy to think of her as anything but… Your daughter… But she's a young, growing woman. Like it or not boys are part of the game."

"And, on the Kyle front, I'll have you know he's a very sweet and considerate young man," Jody added. "I've known him for quite a while and he's not bad news."

Scoffing Dean shook his head. " _That's exactly what he is!"_

Taking a sip from her coffee Jody then asked, "Did you decide if you're gonna stay?"

"Yeah. We would happily stay over today and even tomorrow if that's not too much trouble," Sam nodded.

Beaming Jody shook her head. "Trouble? I asked you to stay, remember? Well, I think it's a great idea. Amber will get to know the girls and I'm sure they'll be happy to show her around town. She must be bored out of her mind in that cave the two of you call home."

"Yeah, that second part ain't gonna happen," said Dean. At her questioning glance, he explained, "Amber's grounded. She won't leave the house."

Jody looked at him surprised. "Grounded? You really think some back-chat and testing is bad enough to take away from her the only chance she's had in a while to actually do stuff a kid her age should do?"

Dean glanced at Sam at these words. As he feared, his brother's face looked as if he had just been slapped. _Dammit_. So much for their talk earlier. This was going to be difficult. "It's more complicated than that, Jody. There've been some ongoing issues and she'd been warned; we had to follow through. And a couple of things she did compromised her safety. And we… I never let that slide."

Jody regarded him for a while but said nothing. She still sensed something was off. She was sure she didn't know some part of this story. But she wouldn't press them anymore. "Your kid, your call," she answered raising placating palms up.

"It won't be that bad. She can still hang with Claire and Alex. As long as they're staying inside," Dean said, his eyes again darting to Sam.

"Right," Jody nodded, expression pensive. Leaning forward in her seat and resting her own hands on the kitchen island she sat like that in brief contemplation. After a few silent seconds she turned serious eyes to glance first at Sam and then at Dean, "Boys, I'm not gonna pretend, because it's obvious there's something that you're not telling me. I'm not gonna nag at you to tell me either. I just hope you know that no matter what's going on you _can_ tell me. You _can_ trust me. And I also hope you realize I can't help if I don't know what is going on."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance at her words. Could they trust her? _Of course they could._ There was not the slightest doubt in their minds. But should they? They didn't need to discuss this out loud to know that they both felt torn for the same reasons. Jody learning this might put her at risk. But she might be at an even greater risk if she didn't know the truth. Dean cleared his throat before speaking, "We know, Jody. The thing is… It's really complicated. But thanks."

Offering a small understanding smile the woman nodded. "Your call, boys. Now get your butts up, you're helping me with breakfast."

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Knives and forks chinking against plates, munching, and soft sipping sounds filled the dining room...and nothing else.

Despite the almost welcoming smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee the atmosphere was heavy. Jody, much quieter than her usual chatty self stopped initiating small talk after her third failed attempt.

Dean was eating silently, his eyes darting between Amber and Sam every other second. Sam kept pushing the food around on his plate and appeared to be deep in contemplation.

The only moments he took his eyes from his eggs were to glance at Amber, who refused to make any eye contact with him. Besides nibbling on her food, her only movements consisted of a nervous hand pressing on the large bandaid she had stuck on her forehead, at the spot where the healed wound used to be. Her shoulders slumped, her gaze trained to the table, she looked so disappointed and disheartened, Sam wished he could turn time back and change every decision he had taken regarding her punishment. But he knew he couldn't do that.

Claire and Alex kept exchanging awkward glances, unsure of what was going on. Having the boys over usually entailed, at the very least, some lively conversations over food and a more or less pleasant visit. This was far from that.

Earlier that morning Amber awakened to the sound of voices in the kitchen. They were familiar voices, Jody, Sam and Dean's, but the cadence and punctuated responses rose above the muffled sounds of their speech. Silently she'd stood up from the couch, had slowly crept to beside the kitchen entryway, and listened while keeping out of sight.

Listening in had saved her ass many times over the years of living in foster care. One time she'd overheard several kids planning on stealing their foster parent's car and some cash for a road trip. Not wishing to draw attention to herself, this afforded her the opportunity to remain in sight during the planned heist so she could in no way be blamed.

At a new foster home, it had alerted her to what would have been a surprise room inspection and confiscation of "inappropriate" reading material these very religious foster parents planned that day. She'd hidden her diary and the school library's copy of "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. They'd considered this witchcraft and the devil's work.

Another time she'd heard the foster parents fighting about the wife being pregnant and having to send back one of their current wards. Amber had been the first to suggest she might go elsewhere...secretly hoping to get out from under this loud, obnoxious woman who would now only get worse from all of the pregnancy hormones.

But mostly, this habit had given her unfiltered information she was unlikely to get by any other means. She'd heard Sam and Dead discussing her, their talk that morning, with Jody's strong response. She felt embarrassed that Jody knew about her punishment, thank god she didn't know about any more than the grounding, and that Jody seemed really relatable. Amber was mortified by all this, but also found she liked Jody… Again, Amber wondered what her life would've been like if she'd met someone like her years ago.

But she'd had no time to wallow in this thought. The sound of steps coming down the stairs registering, she had to quickly tiptoe back to the couch and pretend to be asleep under the blanket. Rule one of eavesdropping: _Don't get caught!_

Then Claire had come down, and she'd pretended to wake up, and they'd ended up in the kitchen helping set the table and such. Amber had done this, silently. She didn't know these girls and she was upset with what she'd heard Dean and Sam saying. Jody had greeted her, gave her a short hug around the shoulders, but for the most part she'd simply advised Amber on where everything was as the breakfast was cooked, the table was set, and the extra chairs were brought in. Amber kept her eyes averted from Sam and Dean...and they didn't insist on eye contact. The delicious aroma of bacon, eggs, pancakes, fresh-cut pineapple chunks, and strong coffee filled their noses...gratefully redirecting Amber's focus. Alex and Claire were mute as they watched silently the Winchesters avoiding each other...even Jody kept her peace.

Eyes gazing at all the pensive expressions around them, Claire leaned back in her chair, twirling her fork between her right hand's fingers. "So, is this a good time to mention that I might've spotted a ghoul a couple of towns over?" She asked while chewing lazily on a bite.

"Claire, you're not going hunting alone," Jody immediately shot down, turning a no-nonsense gaze at her.

"I didn't say I wanted to go alone…this time. I could take all of you with, though. You all look like you could use a good kill," Claire answered evenly, unphased by the woman's words.

Small snort escaping her nose, Amber turned amused eyes to the blonde girl. _She got that right._

"What we could all use is some rest and quiet. Plus, last time you made us drive all the way over to hunt what you thought was a bunch of Skinwalkers, it ended up being a pack of rabid dogs," Dean commented dryly as he washed his last bite down with a large sip from his coffee.

"Cousins of yours, weren't they?" Claire quipped with a nostalgic smile.

"Claire!" Came Jody's immediate admonishment.

Amber watched with interest the interaction between Claire and Dean. It was almost enjoyable seeing someone challenging him so openly and him unable to do anything other than scowl and seethe.

"And since when do you ever hunt alone? That's pretty stupid, Barbie. Even for you," Dean commented as he looked at the girl unimpressed.

"She's not hunting alone," Jody answered, shooting Dean a warning look. "At least not when I can help it."

Amber glanced at Claire and was surprised to see no evidence of embarrassment. She also took note of Jody's choice of words. They held a sense of defeated resignation. Had Claire actually been hunting alone? She couldn't be that much older than Amber herself was. Maybe a year or so. Did Jody turn a blind eye to her attempts? Or was this something she actually allowed?

Tilting his head to the side, Dean eyed Claire intently, "Well, send her over to the bunker anytime. I can think of a few ways to break that habit of hers."

"I'm not a dog that needs house-breaking," Claire answered heatedly, letting some frustration in her voice for the first time.

"Could have fooled me," Dean answered in the same unimpressed and dry manner, taking another gulp of his coffee.

Eyes narrowing, Claire stood and grabbed her mug. She glared at Dean for a few seconds before turning to Amber and Alex. "That's about all the Dean-exposure I can handle for today. Wanna hang in my room?"

Alex, not wishing to spend another second in the heavy atmosphere simply got up and immediately headed upstairs, mumbling a quiet "Heck yeah".

Amber opened her mouth to answer but Dean beat her to it. "She will. Right _after_ helping with cleaning all this up," he informed Claire in a curt tone, his head nodding to the breakfast table.

"Dean!" Amber hissed, her eyes turning to stare at him in disbelief as her cheeks blushed. This was damn embarrassing!

Claire's eyes narrowed as she lifted her chin and stared down at Dean. She hated his condescending tone and she hated it even more when he acted as if he got the right to decide everything about everyone. _To hell with that_. "I'm sure you can handle washing a couple of plates on your own, Dean. It doesn't demand that much brain activity!"

"Watch it, Blondie," came Dean's immediate stern retort.

Eyes turning to his sister, Sam spoke for the first time causing all four sets of eyes to turn to him. When he spoke his voice was warm. Warmer than it had been for quite a while. "Go ahead with Claire. Dean and I will clean up and you can help out with other stuff later."

A bit taken aback by the sudden change in Sam's tone, face, and attitude Amber simply nodded. She recognized the Sam she knew before this blasted morning. The Sam she knew before yesterday. She briefly wondered what brought this up. Sure bits and pieces of the conversation between the three adults had made her guess Sam was feeling a bit guilty. Maybe this was proof that her guess was right. Grabbing her own cup of coffee she got to her feet and hastily followed Claire up the stairs.

As soon as the sound of a door shutting was heard, Dean turned confused eyes to Sam. "Dude! I thought we said she'd have to help around while grounded!"

"She did, Dean. And she will again. But I wanna run something by you," Sam answered. Eyes turning from Dean to Jody he added, "By both of you."

"Shoot," Jody said, eyeing him with peaked interest. It had surprised her that he intervened between Amber and Dean and wondered just how involved Sam was in the raising of his niece.

"What you said earlier…You were very right. Amber doesn't have this in her life. This normalcy. People her age, the chance to go out for a walk, to grab a coffee…"

"Sam, no! We're not taking back the grounding!" Dean immediately shot down looking at his brother as if he had grown a second head.

"No, Dean! We're not! Let me finish," Sam answered, annoyed with the interruption. "No, I was thinking… What would the two of you think about bringing her back over in two weeks to spend a few days here?" Sam regarded Jody and Dean expectantly. He felt this was the answer. This was the incentive to pair with the consequences they handed out. Dean had to agree. And he hoped Jody would too.

"As in bringing her and leaving her here? Alone?" Dean replied, incredulously. "Are you out of your mind?"

"She won't be alone, Dean. She'll be with Jody. She'll know better than to do anything stupid, especially after this grounding… She'll let off some steam, have a good time... Dean, think. Think about how… Our situation could change at any moment and for how long she might not be able to do anything like this again…"

Dean leaned back in his chair, face sobered after hearing Sam's words. His index finger started tapping the wooden surface of the table as he mulled this over in his head. He hated to admit it, but his brother had a point. Whenever Lucifer emerged, Amber would have to lay low yet again. And who knows for how long this future time would be for? Yet the idea of letting her out of their sight, of her staying four hours away even for a couple of days, of her going out with Claire and Alex… This was no easy decision. "Sammy, I know how much this sucks. But think… Can we really let her roam around on her own? Or with a couple of other teens? One of them being Claire? Four hours away from us?"

"Well, she won't be alone," Jody piped up, making both brothers turning to her. "I'll be here. Keeping an eye on them. Making sure they're safe… I know Claire can rile you up, Dean, but she's not running wild you know. She has school, responsibilities… She does well, too. Most of the time. They have a curfew, Alex and Claire are capable of protecting themselves, if anything comes up…"

Dean appeared deep in thought. He was torn between his sincere desire for Amber to have this, to be happy, and his fear of all the implications and dangers. "Is the house protected?" He asked after brief contemplation.

"Protected?" Jody asked back.

"Devil traps, sigils…"

Jody looked at him a bit befuddled. "There's a devil trap beneath the living room's rug, yes. And some spirit-repellent hex-bags in the walls. Put them in last year after getting rid of a particularly angry poltergeist. Scared the crap out of me. But that's it. This city has a lot of hunters. We haven't had any activity in a long while and if something comes up I'll be the first one to know, Dean."

"I don't doubt you will," Dean said in a serious expression.

Jody's mind traveled to the wake. The time they had spent locked up inside Asa's house with the demon. A demon who had possessed a number of them, Jody included. Thinking Dean was unsettled due to seeing her possessed, before they had managed to tackle the demon, she added, "I can salt all doors and windows, while she stays over, if it'll make you feel any better," Jody offered. "And after yesterday, I've already arranged to get that tattoo the two of you have been pestering me about for ages. The anti-possession symbol. I hate both needles and tattoos, but I'll do it anyway."

Sam turned from Jody to Dean. He wasn't completely sure about this himself. He was just as worried and afraid as his brother. But he was also very sure that if Amber didn't get some sort of time-out from their situation and troubles, they'd end up with a second Denver incident sooner or later. If she saw she could have moments of freedom and carefreeness with their blessing, _and in a safer context,_ maybe she'd rein in her almost spontaneous, careless, and thoughtless acts. "Dean, she might not get another chance, man."

Jody's brow furrowed at his words. This was the second time they mentioned this. _What the hell was going on?_

Sighing, Dean nodded. "Fine, Ok. Yeah. If it's ok with you Jody, let's do it. But only if she behaves throughout the grounding, you hear me, Sam?"

"I couldn't agree more," Sam agreed.

"And the rules that apply at home need to apply here… I don't care what time Alex or Claire comes home, she needs to be back inside at a reasonable hour…"

Extending a hand to clasp over Dean's, Jody cut him off in a gentle tone, "Dean, you're too far ahead! You don't need to overstress about every little thing now. When you guys bring her over the three of us will sit down and discuss every detail of her stay."

Somehow, even after the chaos of the morning, this was starting to come together. Dean sat back in his chair to process what they'd just agreed to, eyes staring off to the side as his mind recapped the talking points of this chat. OK, this could be workable.

"So, Sam, you want to talk to her about this soon?", Jody prompted. She had a strong incentive to get all three girls on the same page...for her own sanity. And she'd have to talk with Alex and Claire privately...in an edited fashion. How much to tell them? She let out a quiet sigh, as this was the next challenge of her day. Claire was sure to make this hard, and have loud comments about Amber's grounding. Discretion wasn't in her skillset. For the moment, coffee sufficed for the nuts-and-bolts of _how-to._ She'd figure it out...as always. Elbows on the table, she brought the coffee cup to her lips, eyes off to the side wall, thinking.

"Yeah. After we finish here. Let's give her some time with the girls for now," Sam answered. He needed some time to gather his own thoughts before he'd get down to actually talking to her. Sipping from his own coffee, mostly to occupy his hands with something, he let his gaze drift unfocused. He had started feeling a bit better after this idea formed. Even more so after he managed to get Dean and Jody on board. Now he just hoped this wouldn't turn to bite them in the ass.

 **TBC**

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

 **Which is your favorite discipline scene (anything from a simple scolding or grounding to a full-on spanking) from this chapter...or from anywhere within the entire whole story... _and why?_** **We like discipline stories, too. So, your impressions and preferences are very informative to us.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Marion & Lau**


	13. Thick as Thieves

**Chapter 13**

 **Thick as Thieves**

 **Title Credit:** Title of the song "Thick as Thieves", by Kasabian. **Album** : West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum, 2009.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"He is so infuriating," Claire groaned loudly as she moved to her desk and threw herself in the chair in front of it. "I don't know how you're doing it, having him hover around you full time," she continued turning annoyed eyes to Amber.

Claire had all but burst into her own room, the door whining pitifully as her force strained its hinges. Amber followed behind her, impressed with how much Dean had managed to get to her. When they entered the room, they found it empty. Amber briefly wondered where Alex had gone, but she didn't get the chance to voice her thoughts.

Closing the door behind her, Amber answered in a placating tone, "Well… I don't either. But in all fairness, he does have his moments."

Scoffing, Claire turned in her seat to reach for her laptop, which she promptly turned on. She wasn't about to admit it, but she knew Amber's words held some truth. Her mind traveled to the almost pleasant moments she had spent with Dean on a mini-golf course not that long ago.

"You sound like you know him pretty well," Amber noted. "How come?"

"He, Sam, and Castiel were the ones who found me and brought me to Jody two years ago. Dean has… gotten in the way of a few of my hunts since then," Claire mentioned sourly.

"So, you hunt alone?" Amber asked intrigued. One of the first things her brothers had taught her was that you shouldn't hunt alone if you can help it. It was one of the most important rules to always have back-up. Even the two of them, _The Winchesters_ , almost never tackled cases alone. They had been very clear that she wasn't to ever hunt alone.

"I've tried. Jody isn't too supportive on that front. Keeps yapping about getting myself killed… But I'm good. I've managed to complete two hunts alone so far. Jody and Dean interfered with the other attempts," Claire explained, eyes still trained on her computer, fingers clicking away, searching for something in her digitized folders.

"And how did that go?" Amber dared to ask. "I know Sam and Dean would've killed me if I even considered going rogue…"

Claire's eyes darted to Amber's for a second before returning to the screen. "Dean certainly considered killing me… Jody wasn't happy either. But they'll get used to the idea sooner or later."

Amber wondered just what those sentences hid, but couldn't bring herself to ask. This was a rather private and embarrassing thing to discuss. She didn't expect Claire to share details, but she couldn't help but wonder if she had faced consequences from Jody or Dean for any of these attempts.

With Claire now focused on her laptop, Amber glanced around her with interest. This wasn't what she'd expected Claire's room to look like. White walls, soft colored linens, large windows with sheer curtains that allowed a lot of natural light in…It was mostly tidy and clean. On one wall there was a cork board covered with pinned up newspaper cut-outs and post-it notes. This alone was the sole thing that screamed Claire. From the little Amber knew her, anyway.

Her eyes turning to the bedside table she spotted two framed pictures. One of them pictured Claire, Alex, and Jody standing in front of the house with big smiles on their faces. The second one threw Amber completely off. It depicted a smiling family of three and she could recognize only one of their faces. Castiel's. Next to him was a beautiful woman with honey-blonde hair and between the two, a little blonde girl with a happy grin. Amber felt her stomach churning looking at the picture and remembering the story. But the boys had never mentioned a mother…

As the first slow notes of a gloomy song filled the room, Claire turned to look back at Amber. She caught her gaze on the photographs. "Have the Grimm Brothers told you?" She asked in a tone that gave away nothing.

Unsure of how to go about this, Amber drank a small sip of her coffee in an attempt to gain some time. "Some of it," she said reluctantly. "I know about Castiel taking your father's body."

Claire kept her eyes trained on Amber as if in an assessing manner. Leaning back in her chair she nodded. "Yeah. There's a bit more to it than that. Angels have fucked up my family. They fucked us up so much…"

Unable to stop a scoff of empathy, Amber moved to sit on the bed and got comfortable on it.

"I hate the feathered-fuckers, too," was her only response.

When Claire remained silent she reluctantly asked, "Feel free to tell me to shut up if you don't wanna share, but… did they do something to your mom, too?"

Claire took a few seconds before she answered. "They killed her," she answered laconically.

Amber felt struck dumb by this new bit of information. A surreal sense of common origin overtook her and she wished more than anything that she could share her own secret with Claire, then and there.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing she managed to say.

Claire plastered a smile on her face and shrugged, "I guess that makes us an orphan-club or something. No...better than that…The angel-haters orphan club."

Snorting Amber nodded. "It has a certain ring to it. Catchy. Could be a band name!"

Nodding in approval Claire's smile widened, "Yeah, it would." After a short pause she asked, "How come you hate angels?"

Amber's mind raced. She couldn't tell her the real reason. The fact that they had taken away her family from her, that her mother died because of them… That she could have been killed in a second, before she even got the chance to be born, if her parents hadn't found a way to hide her... "Well, for one, the way they treat humans. Like socks they get to put on before throwing them in the hamper in exchange for a fresh pair. And then.. The stories I've heard… Not the winged golden-hair protectors the church is trying to sell… They honestly sound to me worse than demons."

Claire stood up from her chair, joining Amber on the bed, scooting up to its headboard.

"I think I don't dislike you," she said after a thoughtful second.

Letting out a loud chuckle, Amber nodded once. "Well, thanks, Claire! I don't dislike you either. I'll go as far as saying I might actually like you."

"So… how long have you known that brick is your father?" Claire asked, as she leaned back against her pillows, getting comfortable.

Her brain only just realizing last night wasn't the last time they'd have to play that show, Amber managed to answer casually, "A month now."

"Is that how long your mom has…" Claire trailed a bit awkwardly.

"A month and a couple of weeks. It took me a while to find Dean," Amber answered laconically. She kept her tone neutral and her expression even, but made sure to start tapping a finger against her mug. She knew awkwardness was the best question-repellent and the fastest subject-changer.

Offering a simple nod, Claire asked, "And you live in the apocalypse-lair?"

Letting out a small laugh, Amber nodded.

"That's a new one. Yeah… It seemed like a cave at the beginning, but it's been starting to feel a bit like home," she admitted, marvelling at how easily she could share this bit with Claire, but not with Sam or Dean. "Have you seen it?" She asked Claire.

"Once. We visited with Jody," Claire said and her face split into an amused grin, her eyes flying to the ceiling for a second and her head shaking lightly.

"What?" Amber asked, her interest peaked.

"It's just… Jody was so excited to visit them for the first time… She went all out, you know? Bought them this huge Prayer Plant and a bottle of wine, like she would for someone throwing a house-warming party," a small chuckle escaped her lips at this point before she continued. "And we're driving there and see this huge underground building that looked like an abandoned factory in a hillside…and then the garage door opens and we head in, park the car, and move to the inside. And there she stands in that stupid room with the ridiculously large map-table handing the damn plant over to Sam!"

Amber couldn't still her own chuckles at the story. "That sounds so like Jody," she commented with a breathy laugh. "Now that you mention it, I think I've seen the pot of the poor plant. It's still standing next to one of the windows. Of course there's no actual living plant in it anymore."

"Yeah, it doesn't surprise me. So, how are you liking it there?"

"I hated it at first…but it's grown on me. _That library is so cool._ All those stacks of lore… It's really cool. Sam is helping me study them and it's really interesting learning about all these things. Like an endless horror show that you know is very, very real," Amber answered. She felt comfortable around this girl. Almost as comfortable as she felt around Ty and that said something. The fact that she could discuss this world with someone other than her brothers, this part of her life, her living situation, the supernatural, the hunting, well...it felt incredibly good. Catching her head bobbing to the slow satisfying rhythm of the song in the background, Amber asked, "What are we listening to?"

"You like it?" Claire asked back.

"Yeah… A lot, actually."

"At last! A Winchester with a taste for post 80's music… It's a band. Tan Vampires."

The door opened as Claire finished her phrase and Alex came in.

"Speak of the devil…" Claire quipped eyeing the girl at the door teasingly.

Not missing the scathing look Alex shot at Claire, Amber watched her moving to sit in the chair the blonde had vacated just a minute ago.

"Where have you been? Do you have Sean hidden up in your attic, again?" Claire asked teasingly.

Rolling her eyes, Alex simply grabbed a pen from the desk and threw it forcibly at her. Claire ducked her head slightly, the pen missing her by mere inches.

"Wait, your room is in the attic?" Amber asked Alex surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked right back unsure of what to make of that question.

Amber shook her head. "Nothing… It's just," turning to Claire she added, "You seem more like a dark-attic-room kind of girl."

"Yeah, well… Bella Swan over there beat me to it," Claire answered as she threw a sideways glance at Alex.

"Shut the fuck up, Claire!" Alex immediately reacted in a low tone, eyeing her warningly.

Amber watched the interaction, but chose to remain silent, unsure of what she couldn't read between these two. Her brain easily put two and two together and realized there was something vampire-related about Alex, but she couldn't be sure what it was. She was absolutely sure that Alex wasn't even remotely willing to talk about it. Her brothers' words, about her dark history, echoing in her mind she wondered just what this girl had gone through.

"Relax, Al! You're a Twilight fan… Big deal! Could be far worse…" Claire amended, in an effort to cover her comment. She liked torturing Alex a bit, but realized she was overstepping to what she chose to share with Amber.

Scoffing, Alex simply rolled her eyes and turned to Amber. "I was here before Claire. So I got to choose. Goth Barbie over here had to take this room when her shadow fell on our doorstep, oh, about two years ago. Jody won't let her paint it dark in here. That's why she's bitching about it so much," Alex informed Amber.

"Oh, come on! You know your life was _dead_ boring before me," Claire quipped.

Watching the two girls, with their antagonistic relationship, Amber wasn't sure how this fit the girls she saw earlier that morning sitting next to Jody.. Something about the way they surrounded the woman, kept close to her, comforted her, all of that open affection...this had given Amber the impression of a tightly-bonded family. The kind of family you'd expect would say, 'love you,' to each whenever they left the room. How did that image square up with the two people she saw here ripping so hard on each other?

Then her mind jumped to what someone else would think if they witnessed her and Dean squabbling. It made her reconsider that first impression. That image of that perfect family, what she'd always wanted for herself, she'd somehow blown this all out of proportion in relation to reality.

As her mind tried to make sense of this, the happy memory of her and Dean eating pie together...this conspiratorial fun... a more complex understanding. , the grown up thought that, at the heart of petty family chaos, was a family loyalty to each other that out stripped this other stuff. _Hmmm..._

Amber's awareness re-emerging….the two girls were still at it.

"Right. 'Cause having to leave school early to drive Jody to save your stupid ass from a Rugaru is my idea of an exciting day!"

Amber glanced at Alex surprised, "That has actually happened?"

Nodding, Alex answered, "That happened during her first week here!"

Highly amused, her eyes darting between them, Amber asked, "And why did you have to drive Jody to help her?"

"Because the little delinquent stole Jody's car to go on that hunt…"

"Borrowed," Claire corrected emphatically. "Borrowed the car!"

Turning incredulous eyes to her Alex quipped, "It was her police car, Claire!"

Amber let out a short laugh as she turned impressed eyes to Claire. "Wow!"

Claire smiled smugly before asking. "Have you _borrowed_ the Impala yet?"

Almost choking on her coffee, Amber shook her head. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't have lived to tell the story… No. But I have driven a Challenger Sam and Dean have in the Bunker's garage," she said without giving it much thought.

"A _Dodge_ Challenger?" Claire asked, her eyes enlarging.

"Is this one of those monstrosities you like? That kills the planet slowly, one gear-shift at a time?" Alex asked, unimpressed.

Claire and Amber's eyes locked on the other girls, almost offended. "The Challenger is not a monstrosity… She's a masterpiece," Amber defended, but refrained from commenting on the environmental comment. She'd never even considered that. _Crap!_

Rolling her eyes, Claire turned back to Amber, "How fast is it? What year?"

Amber realized her mistake, but it was too late. Hoping Claire would keep focusing on the car appreciation, and not ask for the details of her roadtrip, she answered, "1970. Very fast. Top-notch condition."

"Where'd you drive it? Was it for a hunt?" Claire asked again, her interest peaked.

Amber considered how she could possibly present this story without any of the embarrassing details. _Crap!_ She shouldn't have mentioned this. "No. Not a hunt. A friend of mine ended up in Denver a couple of weeks back. Sam and Dean were there, too, so I drove over to catch up with him."

Amber hoped neither girl would mention this to Dean. Sam, he'd cover for her, but Dean would go all ballistic and do the "big reveal" she was desperately trying to hide.

"Huh...I'd never thought Dean would be that cool," was Claire's considered reply.

 _He's not,_ was Amber's inner thoughts.

"Well, it hadn't been planned, it just worked out that way. I'm sure you've noticed, he's not exactly the cool type," Amber answered. If she could get the chance to whine about Dean, she sure as hell wasn't going to help him look cool. And...she was noticing Claire might be a close ally.

"Oh god, I can't even imagine him being my dad", was Claire's reply, her eyes looking at Amber with something close to empathy, before alarm registering on her face. "Does he let you hunt?"

" _Do you even want to hunt?"_ Alex questioned, regarding Amber with interest.

Amber noticed the difference in these questions and it made her realize just how different these girls were. Alex seemed much more considerate, but at the same time distant. Uptight, guarded. Claire was much more open, but filtered everything through her own personal viewpoint, forgetting the person across from her wasn't necessarily the same person as she was.

Tilting her head to the side Amber hummed in thought. Because she needed to make sure she wouldn't let the girls in on anything surrounding her powers and true nature, she wasn't quite sure what her answer to Alex's question should be.

"I'm not sure I like hunting. I know I wanna try it for a while, though. And yes, they do let me hunt. Kinda. They've been training me ever since I came to live with them. Sam has me studying sigils and lore. This part is kind of fun. I've learned a lot about vampires. And you should see the books and old stuff the bunker has. Sam and Dean are still discovering stuff they didn't even know the bunker has. Oh, just last week we found a new part to the recorded journal of some guy from the 15th century. It's written in something called Enochian. I'll have to learn this, too. Sam knows all of this stuff, already. And Dean is teaching me to shoot and hand-to-hand combat. But so far they've only taken me with them on one hunt. Right before Asa's wake, actually."

Claire listened in with interest. She was taken aback by the fact that Dean let Amber join in a hunt after such a short time of training. Dean kept trying to persuade Jody to not let her hunt. He'd started this anti-hunting campaign a year back, and he was adamant that Claire wasn't ready even though she'd been at it long before she ever came to Sioux Falls. This felt so unfair. She felt a new wave of anger sparkling towards Dean with this bit of information. _He was such a dick. Such a hypocrite._

"What was it? What did you hunt?" She asked Amber, curious about what else she was missing. The circumstances of Amber hunting, as much as the hunt, were her target.

"We thought it was some sort of vengeful spirit. It ended up being a poor, psychic girl trying desperately to draw someone into her home to save her from her evil, nut-case of a mother. That bitch held Magda chained in a basement, whipping her daily for hours to beat the devil out of her, because of her abilities," Amber explained. Her tone dripped poison as the memories of the case came to the forefront of her mind.

"That's so fucked up," Claire commented, her face taking on an almost pained expression.

"You killed that bitch?" Alex asked, making Amber turn surprised eyes at her. She'd expected a question like this from Claire, not not from Alex.

"No. But she's in jail," Amber said. "Sam and Dean… They have this rule about not killing humans…"

"She doesn't sound like that much of a human to me…" Alex mumbled.

"What about you? Claire already told me she hunts and I know Jody does too. Do you, Alex?" Amber asked, eyes focusing on the other brunette in the room.

"Not unless I absolutely have to. Like in cases I need to help save her ass," Alex answered nodding towards Claire.

' _Have to?'_ was Amber's inner thought. Since when does someone hunt only when they have to? This was weird.

"How come?" she asked reluctantly, wondering if maybe Alex would consider sharing something more with her now.

"Long story," Alex answered curtly. "I don't like talking about it. I know the basics and I can shoot a gun, but I prefer to stay out of this fucked up world. Believe me, I've had enough of it!"

Well, Amber couldn't argue with this. This stuff was really fucked up. And held so many dangers. Her thoughts traveled to all the enemies she seemed to have... And then she was reminded of the wake, the funeral pyre and the three hunters who were sent up that night. Claire and Alex saw Amber's face drain to white, their own faces locked on her in concern. Alex projecting her own vampire-slave-Stockholm-Syndrome-experience into this unknown, and Claire assuming it had to do with the loss of her mother, filtering the reaction through her personal losses. Neither said anything, simply letting Amber grow silent for that moment.

Pulling herself out of this, Amber read their faces. Not wishing to get into any of this, she simply added, "Yeah. I can understand that."

Deciding a swift change in subject and mood was desperately needed, Amber turned the discussion to something entirely different. "Hey, do you know Kyle? Kyle Adler?"

Turning surprised eyes to Amber, tiny smile forming, Alex nodded. "Yeah, we know Kyle."

Amber read the admiration in the other girl's face. It wasn't a huge reveal, but clearly Alex thought Kyle was good looking, too. Remembering Claire mentioning some Sean guy being in Alex's bedroom earlier, Amber didn't let this bug her.

Rolling her eyes at Alex for being so obvious, Claire turned to Amber. "He comes around and helps Jody out doing stuff. House maintenance stuff, or fixing up something in her car, that type of thing." Her voice was neutral and matter-of-fact. "Jody said he was here cleaning the gutters just yesterday morning."

Hearing that Kyle came round to this very house...her heart began to pump with hope and anticipation. Unaware, a happy smile lit her face, illustrating the degree of excitement..and influence...this guy had on her.

"Why do you ask?" Alex asked with interest.

"We met at the wake," Amber answered casually, but didn't manage to hide the light blush and the grin that slowly spread across her lips.

So, Amber had met Kyle, was Claire's inner thought. _She could have him. Definitely not her type._

"He's so hot, isn't he?" Alex commented, her face lighting up along with her voice.

"Aw, does Sean think so, too?" Came Claire's seemingly innocent question.

"Oh, shut up! I have a boyfriend, I'm not blind," Alex said in a dismissive tone.

"So hot," Amber smiled at Alex. "We kinda hit it off… But I won't see him before we leave."

"Why not?" Claire asked. "Even if he doesn't call I know the pub he frequents. We can go grab a beer later."

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

His ear against the wall, while crouching outside of the house, Kyle listened to Dean and Sam talking to Jody. Boy, these Winchesters were a united force and it was going to be tough to get in between them. Keeping his senses acute to any shift in voices, footsteps, anything at all coming towards him, he shifted his weight, fished his phone out of his jeans' pocket, and took in his surroundings.

On the other side of the wall, Jody's voice could be heard.

"Sam, I think this is a good idea, and I'm sure Amber will be cooperative, especially when she finds out what she can earn if she is." She liked this plan Sam had been developing.

"This can work. And I'm sure Claire and Alex would be willing to modify their plans a bit, so that they can spend more time with Amber when she's here next time," the woman continued.

Hearing that, Kyle felt a smirk forming. _Next time._ So, they'd come back. He wondered if he'd have to get to them before that. Inching a bit closer to the window sill he tried to listen harder. All of their voices sounded distant and muffled, like a speaker covered by a pillow. Kyle went stock stiff in his crouching position, his attention evolving into plans and planned coincidences. He would find a way to meet with Amber.

With the washing of the breakfast dishes and cleaning up done, unaware of the conversation being overheard, the three adults decided to move this to the living room and away from the kitchen wall Kyle currently was hidden against.

Silently cursing that he wouldn't have the chance to hear more, Kyle decided now was a good time to text Amber. He found her contact info on his phone and sent her a message. "Hey! Can you talk?" Hitting send he put his plan into motion. Well, he'd see where this would go. Putting down the toolbox he'd brought, supposedly left there when he was over yesterday, he remained hidden as he waited for a reply.

Amber was washing her face and hands in the upstairs bathroom when her phone beeped. Quickly rinsing off her face and hands, she grabbed it and looked at the sender. Her heart leaped in excitement. _Kyle!_ Feeling this thrill shoot through her she replied back, "Just for a little while."

" _Are you still in Sioux Falls?"_

"Yes, for tonight and tomorrow, I think. Where are you?"

" _Would you be able to meet me in if I came over?"_

"Not sure. Meet you where?"

" _I left my toolbox at Jody's when I was over to clean her gutters. I need to pick it up. Can you meet me in the backyard?"_

Right…Claire had said he'd been there doing that yesterday. Amber briefly wondered how often he came over to Jody's. "Wait and I'll see what I can do."

Amber heard Claire turning up the volume of her music, some Skrillex Dubstep… Alex had just cleared out of Claire's room, heading back to her own room. Sam and Dean would probably be with Jody… For the moment, everyone seemed to be doing their own thing and she felt she could slip out into the backyard...similar to how she slipped out into the backyard at the wake. If Kyle could meet her there… She just needed to have some alone time with him and this was the only way with a houseful of people. Knowing that if the boys caught her in the yard the "alone-time" excuse wouldn't fly, just like it didn't fly at the wake, she felt torn. She didn't want another fight with her brothers. She definitely didn't want to risk being smacked with everyone in the house either. But more than anything, she _wanted_ to see Kyle.

Not trying to look intentionally quiet, yet being stealthily so, she walked downstairs. As she had expected, Sam, Dean, and Jody were engrossed in a conversation and didn't seem to notice her passing in front of the open living room door and heading to the kitchen. There, she found the door she had noticed yesterday. With the garage attached to the kitchen on the outside, she guessed this door would open right into it. Carefully opening it up, she listened as her movements remained silent, the door remained silent, the door handle remained silent. Everything was cooperating.

Closing the door behind her, Amber stepped into the garage. It was surprisingly orderly, with plastic tubs labeled and stacked, a locked gun safe, and a washer - dryer side-by-side. The dryer was running with a steady tumbling hum. The air in the garage felt warm and slightly moist. Someone had been rotating laundry and had just finished drying a previous load. It was sitting atop the dryer, garments dripping down the sides threatening to drop onto the garage floor. It smelled of clean-scented detergent and actually made her think of laying down on a warm pile of clean clothes and taking a nap. She chuckled to herself, feeling that this is how she'd be as a cat...spreading cat hair over every freshly-dried load of clothes. One of the foster homes she'd been in had cats that loved to do just this. She'd liked these cats, even as they made her clothes look fleesey. Imagining herself stretching out like these cats did, atop a pile of clean clothes, not giving a shit as people walked by...She was amused by the image of herself lounging like that. What a sweet life cats had. As the dryer rumbled on, Amber noticed one of those small knobs that said timer above it. It probably made a sound to signal the load was finished. Good to know. She smiled to herself as she walked past the dryer towards the backyard door. This ordinary scene, this domestic chore could be her cover if anybody noticed she was missing.

Once outside in the backyard, Amber found a vantage point that no one could see her from. Checking that she couldn't see any of the windows from her particular hiding place, and thus not be seen in return, she texted Kyle back.

"Come by and I'll meet you in the backyard. Don't go to the front door."

This was going very well, and Kyle texted her back, "Be there soon."

Kyle watched her from a distance. His own position allowed him a clear view of her hiding spot. He liked to watch people when they thought they were unobserved. It gave a lot away. And he'd seen Amber come out into the backyard, choosing a blind corner to hide and text him. She looked stealthy and jumpy. She also looked eager and excited. And she definitely looked good, in a less polished kind of way. She was in a pair of black sweats that hung low on her hips. Her grey, long-sleeved t-shirt was tight on her torso, showing her figure, and her hair just a tad messy - in the best possible way. He'd use a reasonable lag time before alerting her to his being there. He was supposed to be just arriving, after all... Taking his eyes off of her ,he then sized up the layout of the house, the landscaping, the windows and doors, he edged his way to where he was only ten feet away from her before he texted her that he'd arrived.

In the quiet afternoon he heard her phone beep as it received his text and saw Amber frantically press the volume button as she felt exposed by it. She hoped no one heard this. Looking around to see if anyone came into view, she held her breath. Ten seconds, eight seconds, six seconds…. And nothing happened. She waited a bit longer just to see if there was a delayed response and, when nothing happened, she felt her shoulders relax and promptly texted Kyle back.

"I'm out by the backyard spigot, where the garden hose is coiled. Meet me here?" Worry over being caught aside, Amber let out a muffled chuckle at the whole spy-movie feel this meeting had about it.

"I've parked two blocks over and I'm heading to you," came Kyle's reply.

And right on cue, a minute later, Kyle rounded the corner of the house that he'd been hiding behind and saw Amber's eyes light up as he came into view.

Amber watched him coming up to her. He had his hair down and she watched it sway over his shoulders as he jogged crouched across the yard. A nervous hand shooting to run through her own hair, Amber held her breath until he finally arrived right in front of her.

"Hey," she breathed out excitedly.

"Hey yourself," he smiled a hand going directly to cup her face. Feeling her head leaning in his palm he drew her close for a soft kiss. When their lips parted he eyed her amused. "Not that I'm complaining… But what's with all the secrecy? Did I make that bad of an impression?"

"Don't take it personally. I don't think there's any other kind of impression to be made where Sam and Dean are concerned," she answered. No way in hell was she going to admit she'd been grounded.

"So… Not much of a chance to meet me out for a drink tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"None… Crap! I forgot your jacket…" Amber said looking at him apologetically.

"That's ok. Keep it. You'll give it to me whenever we meet again. It looks better on you anyway."

"That's the most cliche thing you could have said," Amber quipped with a wry smile.

"Yeah, well… You know what they say. They're funny 'cause they're true."

Amber's brain was filling with his scent. She leaned closer to him and he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. She was intoxicated by him and couldn't help herself as she leaned into him. Kyle, in his own response, felt himself being guided to keep her safe. _What the hell!_ This instinct wasn't in his plan, not part of his deal, and yet he was feeling this strong desire to protect her. Gazing into each other's eyes, Kyle swore he could see a swirl of light behind her green eyes. _Green eyes!_ He didn't think he'd ever seen such beautiful eyes ever before. _Again...what was happening to him?_

"I need to see you again… Soon," he breathed in her ear.

Her voice coming out hoarser than usual, she answered, "That's not gonna happen. We'll be on the move for the next two weeks. Maybe after that… If you could come meet me…"

Tracing the side of her jaw with his fingertip he nodded. "I can. I will."

"I don't get this…" Amber managed to pull back from his embrace, looking at him intently.

"What?"

"I'm not like that…um... I used to make fun of people who claimed they were getting close to someone else so fast, you know? But this…you and me… _whatever this is_...I just don't get it," she said truthfully. She wasn't sure why she was showing her cards to him. She'd never have done this before. She knew to run, she knew to hide. She knew not to get attached. To keep people at arm's length and be distant. It wasn't like her to let her guard down. But with Kyle, she only knew she felt she could. No, she felt that she _should_. These thoughts confusing her even more, Amber reached up to Kyle's mouth and kissed him deeply. As he returned it, both felt lost in the sensation. It was breathtaking. This feeling, their kissing, it literally took her breath away. Could this be _just_ chemistry?

Standing on the grass, underneath their feet there were uneven areas and Amber lost her balance, falling back against the rough brickwork wall. Her left hand shot instinctively behind her to keep her from falling to the ground. When her elbow collided with a particularly rough patch on the wall, and rubbed forcefully against it, Amber knew she had managed to graze it. She'd grazed it badly, too, tearing off skin.

"Owww…shit," she hissed as the graze hurt and she could feel the sharp sting letting her know that she'd broken the skin. Leaning to catch her, Kyle pulled her to himself, righting her posture in the process. Holding still, Amber held her breath to see if this movement had alerted anyone inside, to where she was. Their eyes meeting, Amber flashed a big, round, fearful look at Kyle, and he instantly held his own breath. Discovery would not endear him to the Winchesters. And something told him he'd need their good graces if he wanted to keep close tabs on Amber until it was time. Again, with nothing happening, they returned to their kissing and whispered dialogue.

Absentmindedly, Amber cupped her left elbow with her right palm, and only then did she realize she was bleeding. As a matter-of-fact, she was bleeding right through the sleeve of her top. "Great! I've ruined this top." This was one of the tops she'd picked out on the infamous shopping trip with Sam and Dean. And now she was bleeding right through it, having just torn a hole in the elbow. She brought her right palm up to inspect the blood that had transferred there from the fabric. Amber knew she would heal, but then it hit her...how would she explain this healing to Kyle?

"You've got yourself hurt again," Kyle chuckled, pulling her right hand up to his face to inspect the extent of damage, holding her arm by her wrist in a subliminal grasp of capture. This was an odd way to handle her, but Amber, not paying that much attention to this, was excited by this new feeling of being contained, if only in the context of him holding her arm and giving her first aid. She watched him as his eyes grew wider upon seeing the larger-than-expected amount of blood on her hand.

"Amber, you're really hurt! Here, let me see your elbow. "

"I can't. I'd have to pull my arm out of my sleeve for you to see. I'll be fine, it's just a scrape. Trust me."

"Amber, no, I really want to see how badly you're hurt." This was a genuine response on his part...and it also occurred to him if she pulled her arm out of her sleeve, she'd have to partially take off her shirt. Not a bad deal.

Kyle's imploring eyes, his scent and close proximity...this was too much. _God, he was gorgeous_!

Being swayed by him, amber started to withdraw her right arm from inside of her long-sleeved tee. She'd take it out, show him the graze, and then.. _.and then what_...he'd kiss it and make it better? She wasn't sure how this was going to go, but giving him a teasing look at her slim abdomen wasn't off the table.

She lifted her tee up just enough to pull out her right arm, and in the process Kyle got a very good look at her stomach, the smooth skin of her torso and her navel. She saw his eyes change into that of a feral dog, and she kind of liked it, _and was kind of scared by it._ For a moment, Amber felt she was playing with fire and it was more than she could handle. Why was she feeling this? It wasn't like she was a virgin and frightened of her first time.

Then the blood started to drip.

" _Oh, geez, Amber!_ " was Kyle's response, kicking him out of his sex-induced trance. It was worse than they'd thought.

Without thinking, Kyle's hand shot to her elbow, cupping it and turning to search his vicinity for anything to staunch the flow. And again, as Amber's blood touched his palm, Kyle felt this warm and tingly surge of power flow through him like a sound wave, with successions of these ripples following each other, fanning out inside his core, overlapping each other, and finally distributing throughout his bones, his nerves, his body.

Amber felt this, too. It was deeper and more electrifying than the last time in the forest. As she felt the sensation spreading inside of her, as she felt its effect on Kyle, she was just now realizing it had something to do with her blood. Just like now, back in the forest she had noticed Kyle looking at her blood intently. She had watched him getting lost in a similar trance to the one she watched him sliding into right now. Next thing she knew, that same feeling of her skin mending spread over her elbow. She knew that she had healed, and the bleeding instantly stopped. Suddenly thankful for her blood-stained skin that could serve to conceal the healed area, she took in a sharp breath, as she sensed a surge of worry seizing her brain. Only it wasn't hers.

Dean and Sam were now alerted to her not being where they could easily see her and had started looking for her. Sam had called it intuition, but she was getting the feeling this was something different. It felt as if she momentarily shared their emotions, their state of being. Deciding now was not a good time to reflect on her powers, she realized she needed to be seen by them so as to stop their overprotective drama in its tracks!

Kyle, still lost in this trance, not caring much about the hurt elbow anymore, leaned closer to her. He smelled her hair, enjoyed the curve of her jaw, and stared into the depths of her eyes. Despite knowing who she really was… What she really was… He couldn't understand the effect she had on him. What was up with this girl...and his feelings of...well... _what exactly was he feeling?_ As he found himself lost in Amber's eyes, he was completely unaware that the blood on his hand had absorbed into his skin. His hands resting on either side of her exposed middle, thumbs gently caressing the smooth skin close to her navel, Kyle drew her mouth up to his own and kissed her deeply, richly.

Just then Amber's phone vibrated. Pulling away from Kyle with difficulty she saw it was a text. From Sam. "Where are you?"

 _Oh god, not this again._ She didn't wish to be caught outside of the house. Her interpretation of staying 'inside' was a bit loose and wasn't likely to fly with her brothers. Looking up at Kyle, Amber said urgently, "I have to go back inside and help my dad and uncle with something. I don't know if I can see you again today, but I'll text you if I can. Do you live nearby?"

"Close enough. I found my toolbox, so I'll go. Sure you're going to be alright?"

Amber clasped a concealing palm over her elbow. "I'll be fine. I heal fast. I really have to go." Grabbing another quick kiss from his mouth, she quickly slipped her arm back into her sleeve, again exposing her tantalizing midriff to appreciative eyes.

Breaking away from him, and turning the corner of the house, she re-entered the garage. Upon entering she again smelled the clean clothes and decided this would be the best possible cover. Seeing an empty plastic basket off to the side, Amber positioned it beneath the dryer door. Opening it, she pulled out the dried clothes, transferring it all in a cascading heap into the waiting basket.

Cleaning the lint trap, she completed the process. Just then the door leading to the kitchen opened and Jody stood in the doorway.

"There you are! Oh, Amber, you don't have to do this."

Deciding to go with her honest enjoyment of the smell of clean, dry clothes, Amber simply shrugged, "I heard the buzzer go off and thought I'd bring these in. I really like the smell of freshly dried clothes. Where do you want these?"

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Amber was curled up in the large grey armchair of the cozy living room. Right across from her, on the three-seater couch that served as her bed while they were staying here, sat Sam and Dean. She regarded her brothers with uncertainty. "So… What's this about?" she asked reluctantly.

Sam leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, and clasping his palms together. When he spoke his tone held seriousness, but was more at ease than the previous day and that morning. "Something you'll probably like. So, Dean and I gave this a lot of thought… We have talked it over with Jody, and if you'd like, you can come back here in two weeks and stay for a few days. What do you think?"

Amber gaped at them, completely taken aback. This was unexpected, _but brilliant!_ "No, I'd hate it! Are you kidding me? Of course I'd like this!" She finally answered, excitedly.

Dean, sitting tall, his back straight against the sofa pillows and his right ankle resting on top of his left knee, regarded Amber intently. "This ain't just something you'll get to do no matter what. This has to be earned. You're to tow the line and follow the rules of your grounding, both here and back home. If you behave yourself, do your time, and all goes well, Jody wouldn't mind having you for a few days."

Considering his words, Amber's mind worked on his meaning. Eyes widening in disbelief and excitement she had to clarify, "Ok, let me get this straight… You mean I'd be here at Jody's _without_ you guys?"

Dean's eyebrows rising, he quipped, "You seem too happy about this, and I'm not sure I like that."

"That's the plan, yes," Sam replied to Amber's question, giving Dean a sideways glance that said, _"be nice."_ Sam continued _,_ "We'd drive you over and come get you after a few days." He watched her face literally light up with excitement and joy over this prospect, and felt a smile slowly spreading on his lips.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes! That would be so awesome!" Amber exclaimed.

Not giving it a second thought, she shot from her armchair and ran to Sam hugging him briefly before doing the same to Dean. Plopping herself right between them she rested her head on the sofa's back and stared at the ceiling grinning. She'd get to go out with Claire and Alex, she'd get to see Kyle again… She couldn't believe how cool Sam and Dean were being offering this.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, pleasantly surprised. Spontaneous acts of affection on Amber's part were very rare and, up to now, had only occurred when she'd been afraid something had happened to them, or out of guilt for her own actions.

Clearing his throat, Sam shifted his body to better face her.

"Amber, we really want you to have this. We really want you to have fun and take some time off from it all, but you need to realize that this isn't a free pass for you to act carelessly." He watched her eyes turning to look at him. When he was sure he had her attention he continued. "You'll still have to follow the same rules you do back home and of course to mind Jody."

At Amber's nod Dean continued in a serious tone, "You'll still have to be careful and vigilant. You might be taking "time off" but none of those after you are. You'll always have a demon-knife on you and you're never go out alone."

"We're not completely clear on how this will work, but we have two weeks to figure it out. When we bring you over we'll sit down with Jody and go through everything. Until then we expect you to be on your best behavior. We expect you to show us we can trust you. You'll obey the restrictions of your grounding and, it should go without saying, you won't get into any more trouble. Is that clear?" Sam asked.

"Crystal! I promise," Amber immediately agreed. She was already planning to try hard to get back in her brothers' good graces, but now that this shiny prize was hovering in front of her eyes, she vowed to herself to be a perfect little soldier and really bring up her A game.

"Like Sam said, we'll go over everything again when the time comes, but Amber, if you do anything stupid while you're here… If you risk your safety in any way, if you break the rules or cause trouble to Jody, you'll be writing a check your ass won't be able to cash. Do you understand me?"

Dean's tone didn't hold threat as he spoke these words. It held promise. And Amber heard it loud and clear. "Yes, Dean," she answered quietly her cheeks involuntarily blushing.

"And that Kyle guy…" Dean attempted to continue, his voice hardening, but Sam immediately cut him off.

"Dean, out!"

Amber and Dean turned surprised eyes at Sam and his commanding tone.

"I mean it, dude! Out! We talked about this!" Sam insisted nodding to the door.

Dean rose to his feet annoyed. Yes, he had promised Sam he'd let him handle the whole Kyle deal. But that was because Jody was backing his younger brother up. They kept yapping about the fact that he wasn't seeing this maturely or logically. That was a load of horseshit. But they had cornered him into agreeing to back up a bit on this subject. When he reached the door he threw one last look at Amber, "We're not done talking about this," he informed her. He ignored Sam's glare as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Amber turned to look at Sam expectantly, unsure of where this was heading.

"So…" Sam said in a conversational tone. "About Kyle…"

"Yeah?"

"You tell me. What's going on with you two?" Sam asked.

Amber eyed her brother intently. "Am I speaking with my sweet, understanding brother or with the guy who embarrassed the shit out of me this morning?

Raising a single eyebrow Sam retorted, "Well, that depends. Am I speaking with my smart almost-sixteen-year-old sister, or the manipulative brat that's been possessing her the last couple of days?"

Letting out a small snort, Amber looked at Sam through apologetic eyes. She deserved that.

"The first one."

"Same here," Sam said warmly.

Amber tried to gather her thoughts. She wouldn't lie to Sam. She didn't want to. But she wasn't sure how much of what she felt she was ready to share. "We like each other," she offered reluctantly, her eyes scanning Sam for his reaction.

"Yeah, I noticed," Sam commented amusedly. "That kiss right in front of me and Dean kind of gave that much away."

"Well… What else do you want to know?" She asked awkwardly.

"I'm not sure. What else is there to know? Have you talked since yesterday? Texted?" Sam asked. His tone was even conversational. His expression held sincere interest. No judgement. No anger or disapproval.

"We texted a bit, yes. He wanted to meet me tonight, but I told him I couldn't," Amber answered choosing her words carefully. She hadn't lied. She hadn't shared everything either, but that was a risk she couldn't take. Not now. As she waited for Sam's answer she realized she probably had to find a way to share with him about her suspicion that something was up with her blood, without giving away her and Kyle's meeting earlier.

"Jody told us a bit about him. He's lost his father, and has been around for almost a year now… He's eighteen…" Sam trailed.

Amber glanced at him and nodded. "I know. We talked a bit yesterday. He told me."

Sam wasn't sure how to proceed. Despite not refusing to answer anything, Amber gave away nothing.

"Look, Amb, I'm just a bit concerned here. I know feelings can be quite intense when you're sixteen. And the two of you spent time together under immense pressure and fear, looking out for each other. This brings people even closer. I just want to know if you'd like to see him again…"

Deciding to open up a bit more, Amber thought his words over. "I would, Sam. I would like to see him again. God only knows how much I wanted to see him today. I don't know if it's because of what you just mentioned… us being together in risk or whatever…but I feel drawn to him. In a very intense way."

Clearing his throat Sam asked, "You mean… Physically?"

Blushing lightly, Amber shrugged. "It's more than that… It's like… I couldn't quite place it until earlier today, but while I was doing laundry, and thinking over last night… You know, our time in the forest... I realized something. I mean, I'm not _sure_ about it, but you said if I suspected that anything had to do with my powers I should tell you."

"Go on," Sam said, listening carefully.

"It's like… He ignites my powers, but in a good way. Like, my healing powers…" At Sam's furrowed brow she continued. "You remember my bandaged head right? Well, I hit a thorny branch while running and it cut me pretty deep. Kyle noticed me bleeding and he tended to the wound. When some blood got on his hand, he went into this weird...this really weird state…like it made him high, in some way, just staring at it trailing his on his fingers."

Sam's eyes immediately enlarged, going into full alarm mode. "Did he drink it? Lick it? Anything like this?"

"Sam, he's not a vampire! No! He tended to my wound right after, it's just that for a while he seemed… I don't know exactly, he just kinda lapsed into some kind of silence, staring straight ahead and stuff. It was like he was mesmerized or something. Look, I don't know, it might be stupid. I might've just imagined it all…"

"No, no! If you felt there was something there we need to look into it," Sam answered seriously.

"I'm not sure there was. It's just how it felt. Then, a little later, when he hugged me, my healing "alert" went off. I'm not sure how I know this, but he might've felt some of it."

"Did he say anything?" Sam asked, alarm in his tone again.

"No. Which is exactly why I'm telling you, I might've just imagined it all. But I thought it might be connected somehow. Like, what if there's something with my blood? Or some sort of connection to strong pleasant feelings and this healing?" Amber knew that without mentioning today's experience this all seemed too random. But, at least she had shared them.

Sam thought this over. "It could be possible. I mean, you are part-angel. Your blood is filled with grace. And not in the way a human vessel hosting an angel would be. Because there, the grace is external to the organism. In your case it's a part of you. So, I'd guess your blood might have some properties...something like this. We need to research and see if we can come up with anything more on that. Now, your healing powers… My guess is you felt safe with him, when he held you. It helped your brain calm down enough to allow your power to kick-start. This healing factor is new, it emerged only a couple of days ago, so it might need you to be in a calm state of mind to kick in."

Amber listened to Sam's thoughts with interest. "I guess…"

"And that's all we can do at this point. Guess. So, keep an eye out for these things. Take notes of thoughts like this one you just shared. It could help us later on to figure things out, connect the dots," Sam said in a calmer tone.

"Right…"

Shaking his head to find his focus, Sam decided to take them back to the subject he needed to address. "So, back to you and Kyle… If everything goes as planned, and you're here in two weeks time, you think you'd like to see him again?" Sam asked. He managed to mask any uneasiness now that she was finally opening up.

"Yes. If he wants to see me, too…"

Sam took a few seconds thinking over how he should approach this. "I understand that. And to a certain extent I'm glad you met him and that you like each other… You need this kind of normalcy in your life… But... I won't lie to you. It does make me feel uncomfortable. Especially after all you've just told me... We don't personally know him… He's older than you..."

"He's only two years older… That's nothing. And you can't personally know everyone that comes into my life, Sam," Amber countered. It wasn't a challenging comment. Just a fact.

"That's true. And the fact that Jody and the girls know him, the fact that he's a hunter, all these make me a tiny bit more ok with the situation. The thing is, I don't believe for a second we can forbid you from seeing him. And frankly, I don't think it's right, I don't think it's even realistic. As long as he doesn't give us a reason not to trust him, and he has some 'credentials', we have to accept the fact that you might choose to see him. But that's exactly what I want to stress here," Sam paused making sure he had her attention. "I need you to make sure the two of you won't get into any situation that would make us not trust him around you. Because then we _will_ have reason and right toforbid you from seeing him. So we want you to tell us when you're meeting him and where. Don't go too fast with him. Make sure you can trust him on all levels before… Before you decide to share more with him… more of yourself…"

Amber's face blushed as soon as she heard Sam's last phrase and her eyes enlarged.

"Oh, God! Sam, not _the_ talk! Trust me, I know everything there is to know!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Sam answered evenly, masking his own discomfort as best as he could. "I'm not just talking about sex, here, Amber. Though, that is something I would get to eventually. If you know everything there is to know, I trust you'll make sure you won't rush into anything with someone you just met. I also trust you know to always use protection."

Eyes flying to the side, and hand rubbing her forehead, Amber nodded desperately. "Yes, Sam, I always do!"

"Good. Embarrassing part over. Where I was going with this is, you can't share your secret. Your nature," Sam said.

Amber turned to lock eyes with him. "I wouldn't, Sam. I know better than that."

Sam's eyes lingered on her. "I don't doubt it. But I know what a heavy burden hiding something so big about yourself, from someone you care about, is. And it doesn't always end favorably. I just want to make sure you've considered all these at least once. Hiding part of who you are, of your life, that's the hardest thing, Amber. I know you've been doing this for years now, ever since you learned the truth about yourself… But now, if you bond more deeply with Kyle, with Claire and Alex… The temptation to share will be far greater. But for your own safety, I need you to promise me you won't give into it. It's imperative that nobody learns the truth."

Amber thought Sam's words over. She knew he was right. She didn't plan to share anything. Not with Kyle, not with Claire and Alex… But she hadn't considered what consequences this could have to her relationships with any of them. How long would it be before they sensed she was hiding things? How far could any of this go if she couldn't trust them with her secret? Eyes darkening a bit, she turned to Sam. "I won't be able to let anyone in. Not for real… Will I?" Amber's voice was low and melancholy.

Sam offered a sad smile.

"I can't give you that answer. Not yet. After we figure out how to beat Lucifer… After we ensure your safety from him…Then maybe you could let a few people in. A few carefully chosen people. But you need to be prepared… Not everyone will be willing to accept who you are. I wish I could change that, but it's the truth."

At her forlorn expression, Sam felt his heart tugging violently. Draping a hand around her and bringing her close to him, he decided it was time to bring their discussion to an end.

"Hey, look. I know it's a lot. But you don't have to tackle any of them right now. You just met this guy. And there will be more guys in the future. Trust me. You don't have to overstress about where this will lead eventually. It might not go too far down the road for...for a bunch of other reasons. You don't even know each other yet. Same goes for the girls. Let's take everything step-by-step. Enjoy this time. Get to know the new people in your life. Decide if you like them or not. If you want them in your life or not. Spend time with them, enjoy yourself. That's what this will be about. I wish I didn't have to burden you with all of these we've discussed, but unfortunately it's crucial to keep all of it in the back of your mind. To keep yourself safe and to make sure you're always making informed decisions, not rushing things."

Sam was right. Her head would explode if she focused on all of this right now. She pushed everything away and focused solely on envisioning coffee dates with the girls, drinks and kisses with Kyle, music and dancing at Claire's room.

"Hey, Sam?" She asked after a few silent seconds, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Could I drive here with the Challenger instead of you and Dean driving me over?"

"Not a chance," Sam said, immediately shooting her down, his tone still retaining its levity.

"Party pooper."

Sam just smiled his crooked smile...amused by her comic persistence.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Sock-covered feet shuffling quietly, Amber walked through the living room towards the kitchen cautiously. Managing to make it there without knocking anything over and waking everyone up, she fumbled on the wall next to the door for the light switch. Groaning at the sudden burst of light, she reflexively squinted her eyes.. Adjusting to the brightness, she made her way to the fridge. Opening the door only as far as she needed, Amber reached inside to grab hold of the platter that held the cranberry-apple pie Jody had baked for dessert. She carefully placed it on the kitchen island before turning to retrieve a fork from the drawer. She contemplated cutting a slice and serving herself on a plate, but decided against it. Eating directly from the platter was that much more enjoyable. Digging the fork in, and scooping up a generous bite, she brought it first to her nose. She inhaled the mouth-watering aroma before putting the piece in her mouth and, munching on it with closed eyes, her lips letting out a soft moan of delight.

" _Busted!"_

Almost choking on her bite, at the unexpected voice, Amber jumped, sputtering a bit, her eyes popping open wide. There stood a smirking Dean. Gaining her composure, she felt like a proverbial cat scared onto the ceiling.

"Fuck, Dean! You scared the crap out of me!" She said in a breathy tone, trying to keep her voice down. She was annoyed, yet amused.

"Seems like we had the same idea," Dean said, with a grin as he moved to grab himself a fork, as well. Leaning over the platter, right next to his sister, he immediately dug in the pie. Amber smiled smugly,, watching him nodding his head in intense appreciation, his eyes trained longingly on the delicious fruit pie.

"You trying to eat that thing or sleep with it?" Amber asked, with a small snicker as she dug her own fork in for her second bite.

Fork in his mouth, Dean sucked it clean as he pulled it out. Pointing his clean fork in her direction, Dean said mock-seriously, "Don't disrespect the pie, kid!" After a few seconds of companionable silence, he asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

Amber shook her head. "It takes me a couple of days to get used to new places. What about you?"

"Sam was snoring. Grizzly roar-level snoring."

"And I'm sure you were purring like a kitten," Amber quipped. She had witnessed both of her brothers' snoring first hand at that motel room and she knew Dean could get pretty loud himself.

"Runs in the family… If last night was any indication… Sam wouldn't let me record you. I shouldn't have listened."

Bumping him with her shoulder, letting out a soft chuckle, Amber shook her head. "I don't snore and that's the end of it!"

Dean smirked, but didn't answer. "D'you have a nice time today?"

"Early morning excluded?" Amber asked, keeping her eyes on the pie.

Not making an attempt to answer that question, Dean asked right back, "Did you like Claire and Alex?"

A smile spreading on her face she now nodded almost eagerly. "A lot! Especially Claire!"

"Damn!" Dean quipped in a mock-disappointed tone, speaking around a forkful of pie, eyes twinkling and crinkling at the corners in a playful manner.

Letting out a soft chuckle Amber turned to look at him, "I think I might become real good friends with her."

"Now you're just trying to scare me."

Reading the humor in his tone, Amber simply shook her head.

Eyeing her with a pleasant countenance, Dean continued, "I'm glad to hear that."

Tugging her hair behind her ear she nodded. "Thanks, Dean."

"Deep down, she's a good kid. Deep, deep, deep down. I'm sure she'll make sure you'll have a good time and be there for you… She's very loyal. But she's also very careless. She doesn't have as much at stake as you do. She has also proven more than once she doesn't realize just how easily she can get herself killed. So make sure you don't get dragged into anything too dangerous, alright?"

Amber took in his words. This image he gave her of Claire wasn't one she'd gotten to see. Not yet. She wondered if he was exaggerating. She noted how his tone was imploring instead of commanding, though. She also read the sincere worry behind it. Not just for her, but for Claire too. "Alright, Dean," she answered

"Sammy talked to you about that Kyle boy?"

Standing up straight and taking a step back from the kitchen island, thus putting a bit of distance between them, Amber peered at him. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say, but she feared he'd spoil the mood, and she was actually having a good time with him up to now.

"Yeah…"

Dean rolled his eyes and extended a hand to gently grab her arm and tug her back to her previous position next to him, "Pipe down... I'm not gonna bitch about him, promise. Just wanted to make sure Sam did."

Snorting Amber nodded. "He did!"

"You do know I'm already making a list of rules of all the things he's not allowed to do with you right?" Dean added half-teasingly.

"With me or to me?" Amber asked with an angelic smile. At his enlarging eyes she chuckled. "Dean, just… Let Sam handle Kyle issues, alright?"

Sighing in frustration, Dean cut a large piece of pie and brought it to his mouth. Amber laughed as his cheeks puffed out, looking full to bursting, mouth tightly cinched into a moving pucker as he chewed that enormous bite. Just now he gave her the vivid impression of a squirrel stuffing his mouth, cheeks expanding past its eyes with more acorns than he could possibly eat.

Turning her eyes back to the pie, she realized they had practically finished the whole thing.

"Crap," she mumbled turning mischievous eyes at Dean. She watched him keep chewing with an 'oh-shit' expression as he spotted the same thing. Swallowing with effort, he glanced around him before grabbing the fork from Amber's hand. Reaching for the paper towels he wrapped a bunch of them around their two forks before promptly throwing them in the trash can. Amber reminded herself that she'd have to fish them out of the trash and wash them properly.

"Dean!" Amber hissed in a mixture of disbelief and disapproval!

Dean hushed her with a pointer finger on his lips.

"You never leave the murder weapon, behind! Have I taught you nothing?" He whispered, before grabbing the platter and returning it back in the fridge. Turning to Amber he whispered, "You didn't see me, I didn't see you."

Amber watched him leaving the kitchen on his tiptoes, sending her one last wink. Stifling a laugh, she made quick work of taking the forks out of the trash, washing and putting them back in their drawer, before turning off the light and padding her own way back to her couch. When she laid down for the second time that night, she felt her eyes finally growing heavy.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **Hey there, Dear Readers.**

 **So...how did you like Sam and Amber's "The Birds and the Bees" talk? How did this compare to how you might have expected this talk to go?**

 **Share a scene/line/situation in this episode that made you laugh, be it a chuckle or a full-on belly-laugh. _Tell us!_ Is there another scene/line/situation in the story that made you laugh out loud?**

 **It could be from this chapter, the last chapter, from the entire story...we'd love to hear your responses to how we're guiding the creative direction of this story.**

 **As always, we love to hear from y'all. This makes us so happy.**

 **~MarionLuth & LauWhisperer **


	14. It Takes a Village

**A/N: Hello people. MarionLuth and myself, Lau Whisperer, have given you a great big, truly huge chapter of fluff, bonding and family sparring, _Winchester Style._ We had a lot of fun writing this and it just kept pouring itself out onto the page. Neither of us knew how it would go, but we trusted the muse.**

 **Again, collectively we invested 36+ hours of writing time here.**

 ** _So...we have a request:_**

 **Will you please post a link to this story... _or to your favorite chapter in this story..._ onto your social media, in your writing group, or favorite fanfiction site... _anywhere new people can read it_. We would like to earn even more feedback from more readers?**

 ** _Why?_ Our goal is to push ourselves further in our writing acumen and _possibly enter into the realm of professional quality writing - eventually. And_ this is done one-step-at-a-time, investing our 10,000 hours of practice, _and giving the people what they like through the wonderful world of fanfiction!_**

 ** _Will you please help us out and post a link to this story_...for even more readers to enjoy and give feedback on…**

 **what they'd like to see more of.**

 **what they really like about our writing.**

 **story ideas and feedback on our plot structure.**

 **Thank you all sooo much! We love your feedback, your reviews and your DM.**

 **To us _, they're like gold!_**

 **We appreciate you all. You keep us energized and this leads to even more stories for you.**

 **The next, more action-packed chapter is already in the works!**

 **Cheers,**

 **MarionLuth and LauWhisperer**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **It Takes a village**

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Holy Crap!" Amber yelled, spilling milk all over the counter as she spotted Cas' silent, staring figure from the corner of her eye. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?" She asked startled.

Eyes squinting in concentration at her choice of words, the angel tilted his head slightly to the right. "I came to find you, Sam, and house is not warded against angels."

Amber looked at him surprised, "Sam and Dean never mentioned you'd be coming!"

"That's because they didn't know."

Scoffing incredulously Amber asked, "Have you heard of calling?"

"Why would I call? A call would be just like being here, but only my voice."

"You don't just pop up into people's houses, Cas!" Amber said in an annoyed tone. She turned her back to him and grabbed several paper towels from the closest counter to clean up the mess the angel's sudden appearance caused. This was not how she wanted her morning to begin. First she woke up only to find out she had gotten her period, then Sam's morning bitching about how she should have some milk with her breakfast and cut down on caffeine, and now this? _Just great!_

"Where are Jody and the girls?" Castiel asked as he watched Amber wiping up the spill.

"Work and school," she grumbled.

Rounding the corner Dean came into the kitchen, halting upon seeing the angel. "Cas, it's you."

"Yes, it's the damned angel" Amber said sarcastically, still wiping up the spilled milk in long, wide strokes, her tone mildly disgruntled.

"I know heaven is in chaos, but I've not been damned," Cas answered, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Dean, please, get him out of here. I haven't had coffee yet. I can't promise I won't kill him," Amber grumbled, eyes turning from the milk-wet counter to her brother, a look of strong irritation evident.

"Cas, why are you here?" As Dean asked this Sam, too, came into the kitchen, alarm lighting up in his eyes as it registered that Castiel was standing in Jody's breakfast nook.

"I wish to discuss Lucifer."

His words brought heavy silence in the room.

"He's back?" Amber asked in a hushed tone, her hand holding the soaked paper towels stilling in mid-swipe.

"No. No sighting of him as of yet," Cas answered. "But Crowley and I managed to gather some information on what he plans."

Sam glanced at Dean before turning to the angel, "Well?"

Amber had recovered slightly, disposed of the milk-soaked paper towel and was now listening to what the angel had to say.

"We managed to capture a crossroads demon. He's been around… Up here and down in hell as well. Apparently Lucifer is in need of a Nephilim's heart." Cas's tone was flat and without a trace of emotion, spoken in his characteristic neutrality, seemingly absolved of all concern.

Amber's face blanched at the words...and the way they were spoken. She felt herself go cold. Cas could've said that Jody needed a pound of a dozen eggs for tomorrow's breakfast and his neutral tone would have remained just as flat. But he was talking about her heart! The most vital part of her anatomy. This wasn't the first time she heard of this theory. Sam and Dean had mentioned it before. But hearing it now, confirmed… Leaning her back against the counter, she crossed her arms protectively across her chest, an unconscious reflex, her eyes trained on Castiel.

"So, it's what we initially thought, right? The fucker plans to claim heaven? Play God?" Dean asked after a few silent seconds.

"Apparently. That's why he has his eyes on Amber. There is no other living Nephilim right now on this planet. The last one was… Jane," Castiel said.

Amber caught the change in his tone. He sounded almost emotional when he pronounced that name. "Who's Jane?" She immediately asked.

Castiel's eyes lowered to the floor and his face grew dark. Her brothers exchanged worried looks. If Amber learned what Cas had done, this could turn out ugly.

At the prolonged silence, Amber loudly exhaled her frustration. It was obvious she was the only person in the room who didn't know about Jane. The Nephilim Jane. _Why the crap did Sam and Dean not think of sharing this with her!_ Her stress levels was sky-rocketing and she felt every ounce of self-restraint leaving her. Not caring how she sounded or what her words were, she all but yelled, "Who the _fuck_ was Jane? Stop hiding things from me!"

"Hey! Tone it down," Dean snapped. His eyes lingered on Amber warningly for a few seconds before he turned to Sam again, his expression changing to concern. Should they tell the truth? They didn't have the chance to contemplate it any more than that.

"Jane was a Nephilim. She was killed a while back. I… I killed her," Cas said in a low tone. He turned his remorseful, darkened gaze to look at Amber.

She was in utter shock, mouth dropping open. This was the last thing she expected to hear. Her heart, beating even faster than before, felt as if it was being clenched by a fist, she felt unable to breath. Cas had killed a Nephilim. _She knew it!_ She couldn't trust him! _Fuck_! She knew it and she'd told Sam and Dean, too! Her eyes looking up, and meeting their own, expecting to see horror and shock written over their faces, but instead she only found worry and uneasiness. Amber's mind was in confusion and outraged disbelief. _You knew about this?"_ She whispered, an inflected tone of betrayal rising in her throat.

"Amber, it's not how it sounds… It was a turbulent period. Heaven was in complete disarray and another angel, Metatron, tried to take over, to kick all the other angels out. We didn't know that was possible back then. He fooled Cas. He tricked him! Made him believe killing Jane was part of a series of acts that would simply shield and protect the earth from angels. That it would lock Heaven's gates and keep all angels in."

"So, as long as there's a good enough reason right, then...then _we're good to go?_ Prey for the killing!" Amber seething, her voice tightening and rising to a higher pitch.

"Of course not, Amber. I'd never hurt _you_."

"But any other Nephilim is fair game?" Amber shot back her voice trembling with barely composed rage mixed with incredulity, eyes accusing, narrowed in anger.

"Amber… there aren't any other Nephilim," Sam said in an attempt to turn the conversation towards smoother waters and back into focus.

"And who's fault is that, Sam?" Amber shot back. "There was supposed to be at least another one! I could meet her. I could… And now I'm all alone trying to figure this shit out all by myself. The earth's only Nephilim, my ass!"

"Actually, that might be about to change…" Cas commented. His tone was now serious. It still held no emotional charge, but he seemed to realize the gravity of the intel. All three sets of eyes turning to him as he explained, "That's the second thing we learned… He plans to… Make more."

"Make more?" Dean asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, make more Nephilims," Cas clarified, sending his hands deep in his trench coat pockets.

"Why?" Sam asked, his tone catching in his throat. This didn't sound good. This didn't sound good at all.

"Word is he wants to make an army of his own Nephilim children. An army he'll release to bring chaos and disarray on earth," Cas answered.

Amber's stomach clenched viciously. Feeling her legs going weak, she moved slowly to the closest stool and sat on it, hands laying limp on her lap and eyes trained unfocused to the opposite wall. What were they supposed to make of all of this? How could they stop this? They couldn't know when he'd return, when he'd start acting on his plans… What if he succeeded? What if he did manage to father a few babies before they got him? What were they supposed to do then? How could she and her brothers possibly protect them? What if Cas or other angels wanted them dead? They wanted babies fathered by angels dead, she couldn't imagine they'd want anything different for the actual spawns of satan. And what if Lucifer managed to turn his children into destruction weapons, seeking to kill and torture? How could they protect themselves let alone the rest of the world from such an army? And even if they did get to him before he managed to make any of this happen... How the fuck would they end him? _This was too much_.

Mute in shock, both brothers listened to Cas' words, unable to respond. Sam's mouth opened and closed, words unable to form...eyes round and fearful. Dean, standing in place, turned to look at Amber, walking over to where she'd sat down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Amber felt his hand on her shoulder, but could only stare ahead...her inner world a kaleidoscope of contradicting words and feelings. Lucifer wanted her heart to claim Heaven. Lucifer planned on creating a bunch of Nephilims. And... _Cas had killed a nephilim. If it came to that… He'd kill her. And he'd kill them._

Looking up at Cas, Dean took a step closer to Amber, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze. Not releasing his hug, he stood next to her as he spoke. "So… What now? "

"There's not much to be done. Not yet. Crowley and Rowena are researching possible ways to kill or lock him up somewhere… For good. We need to keep looking for him. Spot him as fast as possible when he reemerges. Keep him from...procreating."

"That son of a bitch," Dean mumbled angrily. He had to admit this was a masterful plan. Things had just gotten a thousand times more complicated and hard on them. He felt Amber still rigid against his side. Her eyes had closed and he could feel her heart pounding. "Hey," he told her with a light shake. When her eyes peeled open and turned up to him he said with as much confidence as he could muster, "We'll figure this out."

Amber scoffed. "How, Dean? How can we possibly figure _this_ out?"

"Well," Sam interjected with a thoughtful expression. "We do have a huge asset on our side."

"What?" Amber challenged, tiredly.

"You, Amb. We've got you. We keep focusing on the things we can control. Training, and honing your powers and skills. The four of us together stand a better chance than anyone. We can't kill him, it's true. But with you we can sure as hell fight him."

"Let's not jump our guns here, Sammy," Dean said looking at his brother warningly. What the hell was he thinking? Amber couldn't be caught in the crossfire. She couldn't be part of this battle.

"Dean, you need to think about this realistically. Without Amber we stand zero chance in this. I don't like it either, but I don't think there's any other way," Sam retorted.

"We'll find another way," Dean barked.

Amber's eyes turned to Cas as she tuned her brothers out completely. She watched him standing there rigidly, watching and listening. From a simple, annoying presence she distrusted, he'd become a threat. She now knew for a fact that he was capable of killing her. She knew he would, if it came between her and saving Heaven. She briefly wondered if she could blame him for it, but her instincts of self-preservation viciously shoved that thought away.

Cas, watching this drama unfold, interjected, "The angels are informed about the Nephilim-creation plans. Most of them are not willing to act. There are few of us left. They're afraid. But some of them agreed to try and keep tabs on Lucifer. When he emerges, at least. If he's seen with a woman, we'll know. And if a conception should happen, we'll all feel it. A conception of a nephilim by a lower angel might go unnoticed, but one conceived by an archangel… It will be powerful. It was powerful the previous times." Amber's mind, feeling assaulted by all that was transpiring around her, ground to a halt. The realization of what Cas had just said: _The previous times._

Coming out of her daze, and turning to face Cas, Amber spoke harshly, _"_ The Previous _times?!"_ Her heart skipped a beat and Dean swore he could feel his sister's body grow both harder and larger even as they stayed in place. _"How many Nephilims have been born?!"_

"Fathered by Archangels? Only a couple. But over the history of time, there have been over 200 Nephilims that have come into existence, fathered by common angels. Only one actually born from a female angel. You."

The last part of the Cas' words not even registering, Amber gasped. "What?! _200 Nephilims have been born in the past and I'm the only one alive now?!"_

Turning to Sam, and then looking up into Dean's face, as he was still holding her close to his side, Amber's eyes were round, pupils dilated in a survival reflex. She felt terrified and an instinctive alarm was starting to take hold so deeply it was changing her body.

Then Amber felt it...that heat that started from within and grew and expanded throughout. Moving to stand in front of her now, Dean placed both hands on her shoulders, Sam moving close as Dean's alarmed behavior changed their focus from Lucifer to their sister.

Hand covering her eyes, Amber wrapped her remaining arm around herself, as if to contain the growing heat in her heart and pressure behind her eyes. Stepping closer to her, Cas extended his hand, touching her back. "Amber, remember to calm your mind, focus your attention…",

Violently brushing his touch away, Amber's eyes shot open and for a split second they glowed gold. She felt her upset emotions focus and transmute into power. "Don't touch me!" Her emotional power did it, and Cas was slammed up against Jody's kitchen wall, indenting a human-shaped patch just under a framed picture, which fell off the wall and crashed on the tiled floor.

In unison, Sam and Dean shouted at Amber, _"Don't!"_

Increasing his grip on her, Dean firmly held Amber, getting into her face. _"Amber, stop! Don't hurt Cas! Do you hear me?"_

Sam, realizing where this was coming from, stepped closer to his sister. Taking Dean's place and lowering his body to be eye-level with her, he spoke in a raised and urgent tone that came straight from his gut. "Amber, Cas wouldn't do this to you. He wouldn't harm you. He was manipulated by Metatron and he knows this now. You're safe with us. Amber, do you hear me?"

Cas, having pulled himself back from the damaged wall, drew closer to the girl, open concern evident on his face. Extending his hand abruptly, Sam motioned for him to stay back.

Speaking in a deep, soothing tone, Sam continued. "Amber, I need you to calm your energy and focus it on the sensation of your heart," he watched closely as Amber's shoulders kept heaving. When he noticed them slowing their rising and falling, he asked, "Are you doing this? Good. Breathe. Focus on your heart. Envision a blue flame in your heart. Can you see it?"

Sound was the strongest sense anchoring her in the eye of this hurricane. Listening to Sam's instructions, Amber took a deep breath. Then another, remembering to breathe deeply into her abdomen in order to trigger the physiological calming that would eventually lead to a mental calming.

She had initially taunted Sam about meditation, but through their practicing together, she had come to see it actually worked. She'd found herself learning how to control her mind with greater intention and, as a result, the intention of her energy. Practice had never been this powerful, _or stressful,_ but all of that practice had been for an instant like this. She took another deep breath and, upon releasing it, felt her shoulders drop lower into a more relaxed stance.

Turning confused eyes to Sam, Dean silently mouthed ' _How?'_

Sam just shook his head, eyes annoyed with the distraction, mouth in a thin line of concentration. He silently mouthed, ' _later'._

Closing her eyes now, Amber felt this physical awareness shift into a visual awareness. Like a slow materialization seen in film special effects. Amber felt her inner knowing racket up a notch. She became aware of a strong energy signature with a specific "taste" attached to it. She was tasting this energy with her whole body. It was not pleasant, but it was specific and she could feel its intent. She could feel its focus and this focus was on her.

Cas let out a quiet gasp upon realising what was happening. Amber had gone from relaxation techniques and calming her powers to connecting with another... Connecting with something. He kept watching and meshed his own energy with Amber's, sensing her increasing awareness and discernment. In a matter of seconds he could see and feel the energy this girl was now the source of. She was feeling Lucifer's presence on earth and Lucifer's attention on her. Cas sensed something stirring in Amber's body, in her lower abdomen and this confused him. Cocking his head to the side, he sensed her body changing in response to this energy, but he couldn't tell how or, more importantly, _why._

Feeling herself engulfed by this sensation, Amber's senses, her awareness simultaneously opened and focused on the many other energies within her. This was intense...and this blue flame grew in size. Her physical heart could no longer contain it, and the flame lengthened with its base now rooted in her lower abdomen, the tip licking up into her throat.

This sensation made her aware of her blood flowing in her body, her energy circulating throughout the different organs and in her brain...but more than her corporal brain...into her mental awareness. This energetic awakening was opening her inner perception exponentially. She was calm now, with a myopic focus on this energy presence. Taking another deep breath, Amber opened her eyes, not realizing until that moment that she'd closed them.

She was in an altered state, highly aware, acutely focused, and calm. Looking at Cas, she could see his intent and it was pure and earnest. Her response to Cas' true nature was no surprise in her heightened state. She wasn't coming from a place of ego or fear. At this moment she was beyond this, in a state of transcendent knowing and clear sight. Cas would help her.

Tilting her face to look up into Dean's, she saw...she knew his extreme, absolutely obsessive, sense of concern and protection swirling together with anger at his feelings of helplessness...and a helplessness to _not_ take on further responsibility. There was more. Layers of emotional scars of some very predictable stuff, hard stuff.. and tangled scars from an unidentifiable source.

She then looked up into Sam's face, their eyes meeting.

In this instant Sam could feel Amber sort of scanning him, but it was unlike anything he'd felt before. It was like she was asking him at the molecular level to show his true self to her. Looking into her eyes he took notice of her own energy and he could feel this behemoth presence spilling out of this girl's body...filling the room and the area occupied by Jody's house, _even bigger._ While he couldn't read its signature the way she did, Sam could feel a grounded kindness permeate her energy. He could also feel the duality of it as being both peaceful and wrathful. Instantly he was reminded of the Hindu goddess Dirga, who rode atop a tiger...ever ready to battle demons should they attack. Sam knew that Dirga was the peaceful aspect of the Hindu wrathful goddess of destruction. How interesting.

As Sam felt Amber's presence, she had felt Sam's energy. His was the most complex in the room, layers of human and something else, all swirled together like Botswana agate...with a thick patina of sad kindness. Sam would protect her, but even more, Sam was an ally. Then it began to shift, it felt like she was reorienting herself and her mind was refocusing into a recognizable light.

Seeing her coming back into herself, Dean's raised voice altered the mood in the room. _"What the hell was that!"_

As she came to from her transcendent state, Amber found herself wondering the same thing. Her eyes flew to Castiel's face, an expression of astonishment there, rare for the angel.. "What just happened? What was that?!" Her tone held awe mixed with bewilderment. There was no fear.

"You just connected with your grace. Your grace is vastly different from an ordinary angel's. You hold the power of destruction and creation in equal measure. Your grace appears to allow you to see through illusion, even self delusion." Said in his characteristic flat tone, Castiel's' astonishing reveal could have been a shopping list.

Still riding this wave of energy the girl had emitted, Sam, Dean, even Amber herself, were all feeling opened up and woken up.

"Cas, what does this mean for her, for us?" was Dean's almost demanding question, as he looked to the angel and then to Sam and Amber in succession.

"This means her grace is manifesting. I'm guessing strong emotions will trigger it. This has happened before. Usually fear. In this case she was frightened about the previous nephilim who have not survived."

Scoffing at his poor choice of words, Amber felt herself draw up into herself a bit. Remembering the earnestness of his energy, and his true desire to be of help, she decided not to comment any further about this.

Castiel, watching Amber assess his words, continued. "Amber, what you experienced was very intense. You will most likely feel drained and disoriented by this. I recommend eating something and maybe taking a walk to get some fresh air and ground your energy."

It took a moment, he was still dazed by this whole encounter with Amber's grace, but Dean was coming out of it and coming back to himself. And he took exception to part of what the angel had just said. Moving closer to his sister for the second time that morning, and draping his hand around her shoulders again, Dean looked first to Cas, then to Amber, and interjected in a friendly but firm way, "No can do, Cas. Amber's not leaving this house. We can find her some grub, and she can certainly exercise a bit, but she's not leaving Jody's."

Castiel's face furrowed in confusion. "Is she unable to walk?"

"No. She's grounded. She's going to be grounded for two weeks. Here, or wherever we're at," was Dean's response. "Keep that in mind in case you need to babysit."

At Amber's hissed _"Dean!"_ the oldest Winchester simply shrugged nonchalantly. "It's what it is, kid".

Sam listened to this, a sense of surrealism hitting him hard. It was a contradictory feeling to have been in the presence of such power… And then discussing having to put this powerful creature on restriction. _It was almost laughable._ Sam smiled to himself at the irony. Chiming in, he added backup, "Yeah, Cas. Dean's right, Amber _is_ grounded. But we can get her fed, perhaps she can listen or dance to music. We'll figure it out."

With the reality of her life re-emerging, Amber felt a bit insulted being talked about as if she wasn't in the room. "Right now Amber could use some coffee. And, no Sam! I won't have any milk with it and that's final! You can blame your feathery friend for that."

They all turned to look at her as she pulled away from underneath Dean's arm. Moving to the counter and cupboards, Amber started searching for the coffee and coffee pot.

As family houseguests, Jody had instructed them to _just search_ for what they needed. Despite having visited a bunch of times, Sam and Dean didn't seem to know where anything was. Jody had shown them the pantry, the night before, with the loads of processed bakery stuff Claire and Alex favored, the assorted oddball items such as a can of Chestnut Filling, sheets of dried seaweed, and jar of something called "Menma." The freezer had been revealed to hold vast stores of frozen meats, frozen peas, entrees, and ice cream. She had instructed them to cook and eat anything they liked and to generally make themselves at home. Leaving the can of coffee and the coffee pot next to the coffee maker, Amber turned to the fridge. The mostly empty fridge.

With six people in the house, at this very moment, the refrigerator had a surprisingly wide, open feel to it with only a few discrete items inside. One was a glass Pyrex with meatloaf and mashed potatoes leftovers, from the day of the wake. Taking it in her hands, opening the lid and taking a sniff, Amber nodded to herself, pleased. This would hit the spot. All of this carb, meat, and gravy would ground her for sure! Normally, the mere idea of having a savory main dish for breakfast would make her feel sick, but right now she found herself actually craving this food. Perhaps Cas was right and this had taken a bigger toll on her body than she thought. Before taking the container out she scanned for any left-over lasagna of last night's dinner, but found nothing.

They'd made lasagna the day before and that hadn't lasted long. Amber had gotten to help make this and learned that the secret was putting the wide noodles into the pyrex casserole pan half boiled and layering it with lots of rosemary-infused tomato sauce, garlic, mushrooms, three kinds of cheese, with browned onions and crumbled Italian sausage scattered between layers. It had been quite the lesson, with Jody and the girls involving her. Amber had never made a lasagna before, so this entire process was meaningful in a practical way and she'd had fun bonding with all the women in the house. Surprisingly, cooking was something both Alex and Claire enjoyed. She smiled at the fond memory of them cooking together. It was a nice break during which she hadn't paid much attention to Sam or Dean.

They'd noticed her happy involvement. Taking it as a healthy sign, they'd given her some space, Dean retreating to the living room to kick back and watch TV, while Sam had locked himself up in the guest room to read.

But currently, standing there in the kitchen, looking inside the fridge, there wasn't much remaining of their weekend leftovers. Having just sniffed the meatloaf, and it passing inspection, she took the container out and moved to the oven, turning it on to preheat. There wasn't a microwave.

Dean, sizing up the grub, offered, "How about I fry up some bacon?" He stood next to the still open fridge, holding up an unopened package of bacon he'd retrieved from one of the bottom drawers.

"Really, Dean? Just fry up some bacon?" was Sam's unimpressed reply.

"Yeah, Sammy. Bacon goes good with everything. We could put it on meatloaf. You know, give it some added flavor," a big, cheesy grin spreading across Dean's face.

"You mean added meat, don't you?" was Amber's amused observation.

"Yeah, that too."

"Are you saying Jody's meatloaf was tasteless? I wouldn't let her hear you saying this," she quipped, sideways smile on her face.

"No, it was real good. Sort of like how Bobby's, but with no hotdogs. I just saw this bacon and well...I want some bacon."

Shaking her head at yet another amusing piece of information she gathered on this Bobby person and his hot-dog meatloaf, Amber only asked, "You cooking it up?"

"Sure, I'll cook it up. Been cooking up bacon for longer than you've been alive, kiddo."

Amber just rolled her eyes. "OK, then you do that. I'm making coffee," was her pronouncement on the matter.

Pointing to where she knew Jody had a large skillet, she indicated Dean could start by retrieving the cast iron fry pan.

Moving to the cupboard she searched for the largest mug she could find. _OK, this is good._

Looking around the kitchen, Sam found a bowl of fresh fruit. There were tangerines, oranges, lemons, a whole pineapple and one green apple. These would work. "I'm not making you drink milk, but you should at least have some fresh fruit. I'm going to cut these up for a salad."

This sounded good to Amber, so she nodded, her back turned to Sam and her attention on this almost ceremonial process... the virgin opening of the coffee can and that initial aroma of deep, earthy coffee.

Looking around him with a lost expression Sam asked, "Augh, Amb, do you know where Jody keeps her bowls?"

Rolling her eyes at her brothers' seeming inability to look for things they needed, Amber answered, "Nope, but Jody's fine with us just looking through her cabinets. Look around, Sam." It amused her, and annoyed her at the same time. how a person so capable at finding a needle-in-haystack in the deep web, who could discover bits of information about hunts and hack into traffic light cameras, couldn't for the life of him move a couple of things in a cabinet to find something he needed. _This happened back at the bunker all the time, too._

Sam, busied himself with his search, and Dean was cutting open the package of bacon, arranging the perfect number of strips into the skillet. He was a master of this craft.

Cas was hovering at the edges of the kitchen, watching this all take place. He didn't eat, so this was not an activity he understood. But he did know that Amber needed a sound meal and that Sam had the best chance of getting her to eat it.

"Amber, Sam is correct. You should have some fresh fruit. A fresh vegetable would also be good for you," was the angel's belated and rather aspergian-response.

"We know Cas. We'll see that Amber get's her fruit and veg," Sam responded absent-mindedly as he practically buried himself in one of the base cabinets, still in search of a bowl.

"Yeah, Cas. We've been feeding the kid for over a month now and she hasn't starved to death, yet," was Dean's mildly annoyed remark.

Setting the can down on the counter, Amber turned to stare at them, with hands on her hips, her face making the short journey from annoyed to angry. "Will you all stop talking about me like I'm not in the room! I'm right here! God, I've been feeding myself all these years and NOW you're going on about how you need to monitor my food? What do you think I am, four? That I eat nothing but candy?!"

"Dean eats a lot of meat and seldom has any vegetables. His folate, vitamin B, and trace mineral levels are significantly low. This has contributed to his stress levels and impacted his body and brain function. His low calcium intake, combined with early atherosclerosis, is starting to affect the erectile function of his….."

" _Cas, man...just stop!"_ Dean all but yelled, his eyes incredulous. "No more internet for you!"

Cas stopped, cocking his head to the side in bewilderment. "Dean, I was only trying to be of help. I don't use the internet."

Sam stepped in, smirking with amusement, but growing immediately serious when Dean glared at him. "Cas, we appreciate what you're trying to do. And I'm sure Dean appreciates your concern…", getting another glare from his brother at this statement, Sam moved this along. "But how does this help Amber?"

"Since Dean's is the dominant personality, it's his food choices that are most often fulfilled. I was concerned for Amber's wellbeing, in fact for all of your wellbeing."

Laughing at the sincerity and innatity of his delivery, Sam chuckled. "Cas, Amber has been eating very well. I've made sure of it. But thanks for your concern."

Looking slightly sour, Dean reamked, "Now I feel like I'm not in the room. I eat vegetables."

"Dean, ketchup doesn't count as a vegetable," was Sam's dry response.

"Yes, I've tried to explain that to Claire, too," Cas confirmed, tone flat and serious.

From the banter, it was clear to Amber this was an ongoing joke of sorts between the brothers. It felt funny now, being in the middle of this pseudo-argument, being a part of this family and knowing the behaviors and preferences of the others. It felt comfortable, nice. Smiling to herself, she knew she'd glimpsed the truth of each of them all earlier. It was a glimpse of her own truth, too. As her mind jumped to what she had just experienced, she realized there was more to discuss with her brothers. She hadn't mentioned it yet but she knew she had to share that she had felt Lucifer. This could end up working in their favor if she managed to control it. Shaking her head, as if to kick those thoughts away, she turned her back to the others. Before she had that talk with them she needed her caffeine. Ignoring the continued banter between her brothers and the angel, Amber set about completing the most important part of her morning, coffee _!_

Finding the coffee filters next to the coffee maker, she pulled out the plastic basket, lined it, and scooped in eight heaping scoops of ground coffee. Shoving the basket back into place, she grabbed the coffee pot itself and, filling it up with cold water from the kitchen faucet, she poured it into the reservoir at the back. She wanted her coffee strong, so she only put in five cups of water. She remained watching the machine working its magic, the steady dripping of the coffee into the glass coffee pot. The strong aroma filled her nostrils and a content smile spread upon her face. Small traces of normalcy, she thought. That's how we'll get through this.

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

Door opening only to be met with the spectacle of Claire having Amber in a restraining lock while showing her possible ways she could get out, Jody didn't blink an eye. Claire rarely got to practice with a willing partner. With an amused shake of her head she promptly said, "I need you two in the kitchen!"

Releasing Amber from her grip Claire asked, "Why don't you ask the boy-wonders to help you? We're practicing locks and throws! Well, mostly locks, throws kinda hurt today..."

Raising an eyebrow Jody asked, "You want Dean cooking for Greek night?"

Eyes enlarging with excitement Claire asked, "Greek night dinner? God, we haven't done that in ages!"

"Well, c'mon then!" Jody smiled and headed back downstairs.

Amber, following a suddenly all-too-eager Claire down the stairs, asked amusedly, "So Greek food beats combat training?"

" _Hell yeah!"_

As they entered the kitchen they found Jody kneading dough in a large plastic bowl.

"Spanakopita?" Claire asked with a pleased grin as she walked behind Jody.

"Spana-what?" Amber asked as she peeked over Jody's shoulder.

"Greek spinach pie," Jody explained. "Claire, crush the cheese please and Amber start chopping up the spinach. It's draining in the sink. We need it finely chopped."

The girls followed the directions and started working on their assigned tasks. Amber glanced from her spot on the counter and watched as Jody worked deftly and quickly with the dough. Separating it into smaller portions, she was using a rolling-pin, creating thin layers that she called 'filo' and spread on the waiting baking pan, brushing them with melted butter, building a multilayer foundation of buttery goodness for all of that spinach and feta cheese. Amber found herself feeling calmer and more centered in this moment. After the morning's dropped bomb about Lucifer's plans, and her own shift, this communal cooking was consoling, even comforting. Despite how absurdly weird this sounded, it made her feel safe. It snatched her away from her grim reality. Right now this was all she wanted.

"What's that?" Amber asked, when Jody, having finished with the 'filo on top of more filo' layers, started peeling and slicing up something that resembled an onion, but was tiny in size with an amber-brown skin.

"It's called a shallot," Jody answered. "It's like a milder-tasting onion," she explained as she started scattering the sliced up shallots on top of the filo-base.

As Amber and Claire worked together to mix the chopped spinach and crushed cheese, and mixing in some thyme, Dean stepped into the room, and eyed the green mixture with suspicion.

"Greek pie for tonight," Amber told him excitedly.

"Cool. That spinach?" He promptly asked, getting his face closer to the bowl of the filling mixture and sniffing at it.

"Yes. Spinach and feta cheese," Amber answered. She was having more fun than she'd expect while cooking and she wondered why nobody else seemed to share her excitement.

"Awesome! There'll be steak too, right?" Dean asked.

Amber shot him a scolding look as she hissed, "Dean!", while Jody turned to look at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Damn! I forgot you don't survive without a big helping of meat with every meal," the woman said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She didn't look annoyed or embarrassed by Dean's comment, which surprised Amber. These two were much more comfortable around each other than she'd thought. Jody didn't feel she had guests over that she needed to please. This level of comfort indicated a much deeper familiarity. Still embarrassed for her brother's inconsiderate comment, Amber said in a curt tone, "Dean, Jody just got off a twelve-hour shift and is going out of her way to prepare a complicated recipe. You're gonna survive without meat for one meal! You ate almost all of that bacon for breakfast!"

Before Dean could say anything, Jody waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, don't worry, hon. I'll just whip up some hamburger patties, I got a ton of ground meat in the freezer. We can even make a Greek version, keep the theme going," she winked at Amber.

"See?" Dean said in an almost accusing tone to Amber. "It's no trouble! And you'll get to see how they're made. You can make them when we're back at the bunker, too!"

His smug smile melted right off his face as Jody remarked, "Actually, Dean, the girls have done more than their fair share. Amber, give Dean your apron and go rest honey. You too, Claire. Go finish up with your homework. Dean will help me with the rest and he'll also explain to me what that human-shaped indent is doing on my wall."

Claire's loud laughter filled the kitchen as Dean, face sour, grabbed the offered by Amber apron.

" _You_ learn this recipe, _dad_. You can make it for me and _uncle Sam_ back at the bunker," Amber said in an angelic tone as she looked at Dean teasingly.

She and Claire left the kitchen laughing as Dean grumbled, "Brat."

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

"This pie is incredible, Jody, really," Sam said as he devoured his third piece and not even resisting the urge to lick his fingers clean. The scent of butter, thyme, and cheese permeating the air.

"And the hamburger patties? They're good, too. Right?" Dean asked proudly, grinning widely.

"Pipe down, Betty Crocker, they're edible," Claire answered. Her approval of anything Dean-related had to be contained even though she'd had two.

Cas, sitting stiffly at one of the dining chairs and staring at the rest of the company eating, turned confused eyes to Claire, "I don't understand that reference."

"That's ok, Clarence," Claire quipped again, making Alex, Amber, and even Dean snort.

"My name is Castiel…"

Small smile playing on his own lips, Sam turned to Jody again, "How come you know how to make Greek food?"

"Well, I don't cook much. Hardly at all these days, but I had a boyfriend for a while and he was a bit of a world traveller. He'd spent a lot of time in Greece as an academic scholar, on one of the islands, and just picked up their cooking style. He'd cook for me whenever we got together and I learned to make some of my favorites. I know, this isn't what you'd expect from a South Dakota Sheriff, is it?"

"Well, not really, but you're not typical. That's for sure. This is all great. What I was wondering about was how an academic, who studies in Greece, ended up in Sioux City, South Dakota?" had been Sam's very reasonable question.

"Oh, that. He'd been hired out of New York as a specialist in artistic forensic rendering. I still have no idea why he decided to take the job, _of all places._

Anyhoo, his job was to model clay facial rendering from skulls found at crime scenes for possible identification. He was really good, too. But that was all back in the day before I met my husband."

"Yeah, and he was really good in bed, too," was Claire's inappropriate over-share.

Caught off guard, Sam and Dean had almost choked on their food with Amber stopping mid-bite, looking at Claire, then Jody and Alex with large eyes. She watched, as Alex, upset at Claire's need to get attention and disrupt things, huffed loudly, glared at Claire, and standing up, promptly took her plate to the sink.

Alex's disapproval of Claire's table manners was more than obvious. Well, _her_ _manners in general._ She could let a lot slide and had learned to tolerate her snark and sarcasm when it was directed at her, but she couldn't stand it when it targeted Jody.

Sam, Dean, and Amber had been silent throughout this. _What else could they do?_ They watched Alex heading upstairs, quietly saying good night to everyone as she went up.

Amber couldn't help but wonder under what kind of circumstances Jody had shared this bit of information with Claire in the first place. This was too much information for her to have. Regardless, she had watched Alex's reaction and gauged this was _par for the course_ with Claire. Where she was concerned, she found Claire's words funny and had secretly laughed at the unexpected joke. But she had also noted how Claire would not be someone to confide in.

With such personal intel out in the open, Jody had initially gone red, but then recovered quickly. Being the most adult - adult in the room, she knew this wasn't quite the shocker Claire had hoped for. Knowing that admonishing and reproaching her wouldn't get the kind of results she hoped for, she simply turned unamused eyes on the girl. "And Sam and Dean want to know why?"

"Oh, I just thought they'd like to know…'cause…I just thought they'd like to know," was Claire's circular argument, looking both guiless and absolutely evil.

Rolling her eyes, Amber had started to get why Dean thought Claire was a pain in the ass. She kinda was. But in all honesty, Amber could see herself doing something like this, too. A small smile was hidden by her hand as she had been resting her chin in her palm, elbow propped up on the table. She'd noticed that despite this awkward conversation, there was a certain acceptance of each other's sharp edges. _This had been interesting._

Clearing his throat, Sam turned his attention to Claire. Feeling the need to stand up for Jody and to make the blonde teen to feel at least a little bit uncomfortable for a change, he asked, "And how's school going, Claire?"

"Same old, same old, Sam. I am enrolled in three Advanced Placement classes. Doing pretty well."

Sam's eyebrows rose significantly. He was impressed. "Wow! Well done, Claire! Which ones?"

Dean discreetly leaning close to Amber, who sat on one side of him, asked in a whisper, "What's advanced placement classes?"

Eyelids fluttering and expression practically screaming _'really?'_ , Amber whispered back in a sour tone, "How the hell should I know? I dropped out before twelfth grade was over!" She found herself a bit annoyed at Sam's impressed tone aimed at someone other than herself.

"Human Geography, World History, and Latin," Claire answered in a bored tone, as she munched on her food.

"Why did you choose these classes?" Sam asked, even more impressed. For some reason he'd expected Claire to opt for art-related or computer programming classes.

Waving her fork as she spoke, Claire answered laconically, "The way I see it the only thing worth studying as a hunter is anthropology." Despite her twinges of jealousy, Amber felt herself impressed with Claire's thinking. OK, this made a lot of sense.

"Wishing to attend a College and obtain a degree is a very healthy and prudent decision, Claire," Cas said in his usual flat tone, before Sam had the chance to continue his conversation with the girl.

Rolling her eyes, Claire focused on her plate. She didn't like how there seemed to be a inevitableness to her future. And coming from the angel who stole her father's vessel…. this comment was bordering on intolerable. And she hadn't yet decided if she was actually going to pursue a college degree. "Don't piss your pants, feather-head. I'm just keeping my options open."

"Why would I urinate on myself?" was Cas' confused reply.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Climbing the stairs quietly, Sam's ears easily caught the sound of Amber and Claire's soft talking. Unsurprisingly, the two girls seemed to be spending the majority of their time in Claire's room. Realising those two were bound to build a strong friendship, Sam smiled fondly. Asa's death, however sad it was to them, _and devastating to Jody_ , had served as a means for Amber to get to know the Mills household of women. And he was thankful for that. Traces of normalcy in their turbulent reality. Small favors, but still.

Walking quietly to the ajar door he peeked inside. The two girls stood close to Claire's desk. Sam could see his sister standing rigidly, arms clasped around her torso. His brow furrowed at this. He was expecting snarky dialogues and snorts. He watched as Claire rummaged through one of her drawers and got out a small glass bottle popped its lid open, and took out two pills. Amber offered one hand, palm up, and accepted the little capsules.

Eyes enlarging and then narrowing, Sam remained to watch in shock. Drugs?

"Thanks, Claire. I swear, I couldn't handle this shitty day for another minute without these little helpers," Amber said, her voice quiet. Sam noticed she looked a bit pale and wobbly. Could this be happening? Could he have missed something like that? Had his sister been using drugs all this time they've been together? He started racking his brain for any missed signs as he watched the scene in front of him.

"I know what you're going through… I'm having one of _those_ days, myself. If you'd like I could check if there's any oxycodone left from the time Jody got shot. Pop one of those and you'll be good as new and more than happy about it," Claire said with a wink.

Having heard more than enough, Sam, jaw set and gaze hard, stepped into the room. "Give me the pills," he said in a quiet, but unwavering tone. At the startled faces that turned to stare at him he all but barked, "Both of you, come on!"

Letting out an awkward laugh, Amber shook her head, "Sam it's just…"

Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, her brother snatched the two capsules from her palm with one hand, while his other grabbed the bottle from Claire's hand. Turning to the latter he asked in a harsh tone, "So this is what it's come to? Drugs, Claire?"

"Sam…" Amber attempted again, annoyed and amused at the same time.

Eyes locking with hers warningly, Sam shook his head. "You stay quiet. We'll be talking soon, you and I!" Turning back to Claire he raised an expectant eyebrow.

Standing in shock, Claire and Amber couldn't believe what had just happened. It was surreal.

Snapping out of her surprise and into her default challenging mode Claire returned Sam's glare easily. "What if I do? My choice, my issue! Back the hell up, Sam!"

"Claire, this is not the time to be a smartass. I know Jody's going to be so disappointed and concerned."

"Disappointed and concerned that I offered Amber Advil?" Claire asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Adv.. What…?" Sam's brain stuttered to a halt. _Advil?!_

He glanced at the bottle in his hand for the first time and saw the label. It was Advil.

"Tried to tell you," Amber said, her highly amused expression making Sam feel embarrassed.

He'd assumed the worst of her. This was his go-to. _Oh god...how did I end up here._ He felt deeply chagrined and his face acquired a look of humility and regret. It was an odd look on him as it was usually Dean who leapt to these wrong conclusions.

"May I have them back now?" Amber asked in a demanding tone, extending her hand, palm up, towards her brother.

Clearing his tone in an attempt to regain his calm and downplay his embarrassment, he immediately asked, "Are you not feeling well?"

Rolling her eyes impatiently, Amber curtly answered, hand still open. "No, I'm not! And you're holding my Advil hostage! Give 'em!"

Depositing them back into Amber's upturned hand, Sam couldn't help looking into her face, inquiring as to the nature of her discomfort. "You're in pain?"

"Yes, Sam. It happens every month. You might have noticed had you been paying attention," was Amber's snarky answer. She was miffed now and, truth be told, still slightly amused. It wasn't often that Sam made a blunder, and she'd never known him to blunder to this magnitude. _It was revealing._

Claire stood in the background, watching the interaction with interest. Seeing Sam reacting like this was a first. She had more than once witnessed Dean losing his shit, _but Sam?_ She also found it interesting how effortlessly Sam went all parental towards his niece. For some reason, up to this point, the thought that Sam was around Amber and was, to a certain extent, interacting with her too, hadn't registered.

"So, you assume I'm doing the worst possible thing?" Amber asked.

It was a valid inquiry. And Sam was left high and dry...not knowing how to answer this. Both girls staring back at him, expecting him to answer, was a reversal of power. Making good use of his own words, Amber couldn't help but add, "Sam, I expect an answer."

As his mind cleared and these thoughts started to come into focus, he agreed, he had gone there. And that Amber deserved an answer.

"You're right Amber, I did assume you two were doing drugs. I'm sorry."

"Why Sam?" Amber felt she was misunderstood and it hurt. Sam was the more understanding of the two brothers...although of late he'd taken on the role of disciplinarian.

"As Hallmark Channel as this all is, I'd very much like both of you to get out of my room. I have a bitch of a paper to get back to," Claire snarked. She wasn't in the mood for any of this. Her own period was actively painful and increasing her moodiness. "Get the "f out!" She added emphatically, when both Winchesters stared back at her, surprised.

"Let's go to the guest-room," Sam said, looking at Amber. If he was going to be honest with her, they'd need their privacy.

Amber nodded and walked out of the room first, before heading down the corridor to the door she knew served as Sam and Dean's room here at Jody's. Knowing Dean was downstairs with Cas and Jody, Amber didn't bother knocking. She entered the room and headed directly for the second single bed on the left side of the small bedroom. It was clearly Sam's bed. That side table held neatly stacked books. Sitting down on its edge she promptly popped the two pills in her mouth and threw her head back to make swallowing them easier.

"Do you want me to bring you some water?" Sam immediately offered.

"No, I'm good," Amber answered. She scanned her brother's forlorn face and tense stance ...and could immediately tell this whole situation had struck a sore spot. She watched him walking closer to her and sat down next to her, causing the bed to creak under his weight.

"I had a… uh… an addiction issue a while back," he said in a quiet tone.

Amber's mind jumped to that first night at the bunker. The game they played. This was mentioned. "I remember you mentioning this," she answered, softening her tone without even realising it. He watched Sam's eyes lowering, his eyebrows drawing together, his adam's apple moving up and down in his throat.

"It wasn't the common stuff… It wasn't… recreational. But it was very much a drug. And it led me down a road… a road so dark I don't even want to remember it. So, when I saw you today, pills in hands… I guess I just projected my own weaknesses on you," turning apologetic eyes to her he asked, "Does this make sense?"

"I guess…" Amber nodded. His words replayed in her head, again and again. "What were you on?"

Sam remained silent for a few seconds before finally saying, "Demon blood."

Eyes darting to the side trying to remember what she knew about this substance, Amber realized she knew nothing at all. "What kind of drug is that? Opioid? Or what?"

"It's not slang, Amber. It's exactly what I'm saying. Demon blood."

Amber remained watching him, expression blank. "As in… actual blood? Of a demon?"

Sam's nod only deepened her shock and surprise. "Demon blood, to me, is much like any opioid would be to anybody else. I got addicted to it. Like… clinically addicted. Suffered through withdrawal symptoms…the whole package."

"But how?" Amber asked unable to even speculate about this.

"A demon tricked me into believing it would make me stronger. That it was the only way to stop the Apocalypse."

"The Apocalypse… _As in THE Apocalypse?_ The one Mr. Jarvis told me about? Lilith, seals, and whatnot?" Amber asked, starting to make some connections.

"Right. That's the one," her brother confirmed.

"Wow," Amber mumbled. This was far from what she was expecting.

"Look, the important thing is to understand this had little if not nothing to do with you. Or my trust in you. This is my baggage. And I'm sorry I let it cloud my judgement. It's just… It's one of my greatest fears. Ever since that happened, I was constantly freaking out… Even with Dean and his drinking… I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't trust you."

Amber weighed his words and regarded him intently. After a few silent seconds, she extended an arm and hugged him gently around his shoulder. "It's ok, Sam. I get it. I'm sorry you went through all that."

Grateful smile forming, her brother shook his head. "It's behind me now. I paid the price of these choices. And it was a damn high price, Amber. So if you're gonna take anything from this, let it be that clouding your judgement, numbing your senses, and letting yourself be taken advantage of, _used,_ it never bodes well. Not for you, not for those around you. Sometimes not for the whole damn world."

Amber nodded, her face serious, as his words registered. Then, a series of thoughts slowly forming she couldn't help but smirk lightly as she said in a teasing tone, "Dean raked you over the coals, didn't he?"

Small laugh escaping his lips, Sam couldn't help but nod. _"That's the understatement of the year."_

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Claire, use the MLA formatting."

"I know what I'm doing," was Claire's rude response. "For your information, the APA format is what's used in the social sciences. Human Geography _IS_ a social science."

Amber was a bit taken aback by Claire's bluntness, but truth be told, she only recently learned about these two types of formatting for writing papers. This was still such a new concept for her.

"I insert citations of other people's work into my argument to back up my claim or show a point I'm is how it's done in the social sciences. Look it up yourself. It's online at Perdue Owl."

Claire was real clear on this. She'd been writing outstanding papers in all of her AP classes and she was considering taking Harvard online classes to supplement her junior and senior years just to keep her momentum going. She didn't need advice from Amber.

Hearing their raised voices, Jody made a point of lingering near Claire's closed door as she was passing through the shared hallway. Claire and Amber had retreated into Claire's room after their early dinner, supposedly to help Claire get her homework done. Jody suspected they'd been less than focused, but had been surprised and pleased to hear academic jargon being thrown around.

"Oh. I thought that the APA format was for the sciences only, you know biology, chemistry, that stuff," was Amber's rather subdued response. She'd just learned about the two different formats this past week when Sam had been going over research and he'd shown her how citations were used in writing papers. He talked a bit about some of the papers he'd written, law stuff, when he was at Stanford. He'd explained citations are to let the professors, or anyone else who reads your work, find the items you used in your research. This had been Sam's explanation. It was also a handy reading list if you wished to go down the rabbit hole on a topic. She'd been learning so much from Sam.

This small conversation had led to Sam showing her how this was done and assigning her a small writing project. She got to choose a single topic from an early 20th Century book, _Masonic Geometry and Symbolry: Being a Dissertation of the Lost Knowledge of the Lodge._ The bunker's library had an original 1905 copy by Henry R.H. Bromwell and they'd acquired a 2010 copy edited by Kevin Towley. There were many references to Enochian and the Qabalah. She was still deciding what she wished to write on from this unusual source.

From the work with Sam, Amber had surmised that the MLA and APA formats were used in different academic disciplines: The Sciences and the humanities. Between Sam's explanation, and now Claire's, Amber still wasn't too clear on what a humanity or social science was. She had hoped to show off her new writing knowledge when "helping" Claire, but it hadn't gone quite like she'd expected. She was out of her depth.

"Our teacher gave us a style guide for writing papers for her class. Human Geography is a social science, so we use the APA format. You write your papers using MLA formatting?"

Amber, hearing this inquiry, kind of shrunk down into her chair. It was subtle, but Claire instantly understood, _Amber didn't write papers._ "Well, I don't exactly go to school, but Sam keeps me really busy studying and I have written essays for him on topics I picked out." Amber felt embarrassed...and a bit hurt. Claire's question had stung. She almost felt like crying, and her eyes started welling up. _'Way to go Amber! You learn Lucifer wants your heart and you're crying over not going to school,'_ she thought to herself. _Stupid period oversensitivity._

Claire wasn't paying any attention to Amber's response, focusing on the laptop and her writing.

Still standing outside the closed door, Jody was getting a bigger picture about Amber's life.

 _Amber didn't go to school._

She realized that she hadn't even considered this. _Not at all!_ Cursing herself for not asking before, she decided talking with Sam and Dean about Amber's education was definitely on her to do list. Deciding that ducking her head inside Claire's room and inquiring about how things were going could prove enlightening, she promptly knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey, you two. Claire, how's the homework going?" What met her eyes were two very different experiences. Claire was working on her paper, back turned to Amber, who sat behind her on the edge of the bed and looked on the verge of tears.

"It's fine. I'm almost finished with the summary. Should have it done soon. Hey, did you know Amber doesn't go to school?"

 _Jody almost laughed at Claire's bluntness, but the tearful look of Amber held her back and concerned her. Walking over to stand next to their seated houseguest, Jody put her arm around Amber's shoulder giving her a small hug. She didn't know what was causing Amber's tears, but she'd see what she could do._ Claire's brassiness actually played right into Jody's bigger purpose.

"Is that so?" was Jody's innocent inquiry. Looking down at Amber, who was letting her console her, Jody didn't feel Amber was in the mood to broach this subject..and especially NOT right now. To her surprise Amber defended herself from Claire's dropped bomb.

"Sam has a study schedule for me and I've taken many other online classes," Amber said, listing off all of the education she'd pursued on her own. It was an effort to deflect away from her lack of school enrollment. This was always a ticklish subject with adults. She didn't think Jody was different from any other adult, excluding the Winchesters, and felt Irritated with Claire's intention to put her on the spot. Amber was once again stuck by Dean's accurate reference to Claire being a pain in the ass. _He was right!_

"Well, Amber, this sounds good. But don't you miss being around other people your own age? School isn't just for learning stuff, it also about learning how to get along, have friends, fit into groups. Do you miss this?"

Amber's mind went blank. All she could recall was how she never had any close friends when she as in school. About the time she'd start getting to know some of the other kids in her classes or at the foster home, she was moved into a new foster family and assigned to another school with a new class and new foster kids to acclimate to. After the first few times this happened, she'd stopped trying to make friends. If it happened she would've let it, but it hadn't. The older kid who'd taught her to play guitar had been the closest thing to a friend she'd had, that was until he was moved to another foster home.

After that, she never again put in the effort. It wasn't until she ran away and met Ty that she'd really had a friend. Josh Jarvis had sort of been a friend, but mostly he was just a boyfriend... _sort of._ She wasn't too sure what he'd been.

"I'm kind of a loner, so I've gotten used to having only a few friends. It suits me," was Amber's placating response. There was clearly pain behind her statement and Jody figured she wouldn't ask too many questions. It was evident that she didn't want to talk about this and Jody didn't want to push this. She'd learn more in other ways.

"Well, you and Claire are getting along." At this statement, Jody saw Amber's face wince. Oh no...Claire had said something to hurt Amber's feelings. Jody knew all too well how Claire's unintended, but brash, words could slap others.

Claire, still facing the laptop and keyboarding in her paper, answered in a self-satisfied tone, "Because we have a dislike of Dean's overbearing suckiness in common."

Despite Amber's hurt feelings, Claire delivered this one-liner so well, that she couldn't help the involuntary snort of laughter that escaped her.

Going with the joke, Jody added, "Claire, I know you and Dean push each other's buttons, but he's right about a lot of things I back him up on. You know, I may just send you over to the bunker one of these days to spend some time "training" with him. Then you and Amber would have even more in common."

Amber couldn't contain her laughter! She burst out in a huge belly laugh, imagining the ongoing run-ins, arguing, and conflict this would bring. And...in the back of her mind, she suspected that Dean's offer to _straighten_ Claire out was really a promise, or was it a threat, to give Claire a much needed attitude adjustment. With a bit of schadenfreude, Amber secretly wanted to see this happen...at least she did at the moment. Presently, she refused to acknowledge how her period caused her to be overly sensitive, easily get her feelings hurt, shed a few tears, burst out in anger...all of this. She wasn't even considering that Claire was going through this, too.

Seeing Amber laugh made Jody feel better and decided she'd see if she could get her alone to have a heart-to-heart.

"Hey Amber, I could use some company down in the kitchen. Would you like to sit with me while I clean my gun?"

This offer was said in a kind, causal manner, and sounded very inviting to Amber. The whole gun cleaning process and some one-on-one time with Jody would help her get her heightened emotions in some sort of control. "Sure..."

"Well, then, come on down and I'll go get my kit. You OK up here Claire?" Claire, still focused on her paper, briefly looked up and nodded.

As Jody and Amber started to walk down the hall to the stairs, a loud, _"Claire, damn it!"_ was heard coming from the bathroom. Alex came out of the bathroom wrapped in a teal bathrobe, hair up in a towel. She had a bottle in her hands. Marching to Claire's door, Alex grabbed the doorknob on Claire's door and forcefully pushed it in, practically tearing it off its hinges.

"Claire, you used up all of my expensive conditioner again! You took the last of it and didn't even attempt to replace it! _You are so inconsiderate!"_ The last statement was shouted loudly enough to be heard throughout the house. Sam and Dean, downstairs, heard the commotion and looked towards the stairs, wondering what that was all about.

Jody, recognizing this as an ongoing issue, decided to intervene to prevent bloodshed. She paused her descent down the stairs and turned to walk back towards Claire's room.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch! Geez...it's only conditioner. I'll replace it," was Claire's dismissive response, which further incensed Alex.

" _You're such a bitch!"_ was shouted for all to hear.

Breaking out into tears, Alex slammed Claire's door. Jody, knowing both her girls, inside out, immediately spotted the overreaction of something that wouldn't normally escalate to far. She easily surmised that if Claire was on her period, so was Alex. Even Jody could feel her own telltale symptoms acting up. It always worked like this. Entrainment was a bitch!

Walking back over to where Alex was standing, close to the shut door, Jody just looked at her sympathetically. She knew first hand how torturous hormone fluctuations tended to get during a menstrual cycle. _Teens really had it rough!_ Paired with the teenage dramatics and hypersensitiveness, this led to a whole new level of misery over the littlest things. It held little reason, but the fact remained. Alex needed comfort. Extending her arms out, she simply nodded to her oldest. Alex, immediately fell into her arms, angry tears falling, and allowing herself to be comforted by Jody.

Downstairs Sam and Dean were getting an earful. Wide-eyed and confused, they briefly wondered what to do… Eyeing each other they decided nothing was probably the safest course of action. _They were so right._

But, they walked to the bottom of the stairs, and remained there looking up. Glancing at each other in confusion, they remained standing there, waiting to see if they were needed.

"Alex, honey, it's gonna be okay. Claire will get you a new bottle, I promise..." By that point, all Alex could do was sob.

Amber watched this standing right outside of Claire's room. She felt glued in place, taking in the scene that played out before her. She felt a pang of jealousy. Alex and Claire had Jody. She didn't act confused by anything that was happening between the girls, and in fact seemed to understand that things weren't going to get resolved in the here and now, but simply needed triage for the tough moments. How many times had Amber wished she'd had someone to understand her and love her like this.

Standing away from this drama, Amber was increasingly aware of her deep loneliness and pain. All of these years alone, no mother, no family, the first and the last of her species in so many years... And that did it… Amber started tearing up, and started to softly cry. She couldn't help it. This day was a long, slow torture. Castiel's bomb this morning had reawakened all of her fears and insecurities. All her pent up emotions simply burst right through as if she'd been the dam that, having sprung a leak, began crumbling, and finally ruptured letting everything out. She hated crying in front of other people. On any other occasion she would have run like hell, hiding in an empty room until she could get her shit together. But right now, she couldn't care less if anybody saw. If anybody knew.

Looking over Alex's shoulder Jody saw Amber's crying and just extended her extra arm to invite her into the hug. This simple gesture caused the floodgates to burst, Amber accepted the invitation and all but ran to bury herself in the waiting hug, sobbing loudly. The three of them just stood together hugging like this, in the middle of the otherwise empty hallway. Jody, was caught off guard with Amber's crying. She could feel something deeper than Alex's angsty sibling-rivalry causing this. The pain of this situation dawned on her and the still raw and fresh grief of losing Asa slowly emerged. With her mom-mode fully engaged, she couldn't allow herself to lose the grip of her composure. She managed to hold in the full-on crying, but she couldn't help it. A few tears escaped, trickling down her face.

With the unmistaken sounds of crying clearly heard downstairs, Dean and Sam, now sincerely worried, bounded up the stairs, completely at a loss as to what was happening. What they encountered stopped them in their tracks: Three women hugging one another and crying in each other's arms...one in a bathrobe with dripping wet hair, a damp towel on the floor.

"What's happened? Who's hurt?" was Dean's alarmed inquiry.

Both men continued to stand there...not getting an answer right away. Jody lifted her head and, freeing an arm from Alex, rubbed her face so she could dry her tearful face just a bit.

Just then, Claire's door opened and an angry Claire stuck her head out the door. "I can't concen…" and she didn't finish her angry sentence. Seeing Jody, Alex and even Amber crying out in the hallway, pulled at her heart. It was then that she realised just how much she'd hurt Amber's feelings and pissed off Alex.

Her anger dissipated immediately and turned to sincere sadness. Seeing Jody cry, and feeling her own guilt in causing the hurt feelings of both Alex and Amber, Claire stepped out into the hallway in time to see Sam and Dean arriving at the top placing a hand on Jody's shoulder, Claire's face morphed into that of genuine concern. Seeing Alex sobbing, and feeling even more remorseful, she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, too. Damn, she'd meant to replace Alex's conditioner after she'd used it up, but instead she'd brushed it off. Shit! _Now look what she'd done. Not that this was all on her. Alex needed to stop being so overdramatic with everything._ She wisely chose not to voice that thought.

"Alex, I'm really sorry. I'll get you another bottle tomorrow," she said in a rare sweet tone. She felt like such an asshole. She'd really meant to replace it and she'd done this same thing last month, too. _Augh!_ What was wrong with her? Feeling so frustrated and angry with herself, Claire walked one pace away and landed a hard kick on the hallway's wall.

"Claire, I feel like I don't even count. You use my stuff without asking, you promise to replace it, and then you don't. _Fuck!_ I'm so fed up with this!" Alex burst into renewed bawling after this punctuated outburst.

Completely terrified to come any closer, Sam and Dean just watched. What the fuck was all of this?

"Jody, are you guys OK?" was Sam's tentative inquiry. Dean didn't even know how to approach this. Jody managed a small smile and recognized that, to a man, this was totally foreign. "We're OK, guys. We're just having a moment and it will pass. Why don't you go downstairs and give us some space? I'll be down soon. Don't worry. This is totally normal."

Still looking shocked and out of their element, Sam nodded to Dean and they retraced their steps down to the living room. "Totally normal my ass," was Dean's comment... _once they were out of earshot of the sobbing mess of women._ Sometimes Dean did _know_ when to pick his battles.

A few minutes later, Jody came downstairs with Amber following closely behind her. Once the two of them stepped into the living room, Jody turned to Amber, and putting an arm around her shoulders, pulled her in close to her side for more comfort. Amber allowed this half hug, enjoying the feelings it evoked. It was such a simple gesture and yet so wonderful to just be comforted. To be loved. Sam and Dean loved her, too. She knew that. But this, coming from a woman that wasn't her own blood, and who still loved her so effortlessly and earnestly, was something she could barely comprehend. Not overthinking this, Amber's face took on a small was the closest thing to a mom-experience she ever had in her entire life.

Dean and Sam noticed how easily their sister allowed Jody to hug her. Sam felt a warm glow that Jody appeared to be exactly what Amber needed right now. Dean noticed this, too. However, a twinge of jealousy surprised him. What the hell! Was he really jealous of Jody getting along with Amber, _and so easily?_ Pushing this down, he refocused. He was alarmed, yet here stood Jody and Amber, seemingly Ok. _What the fuck was going on?_

Looking unnerved, the two men waited patiently for Jody to say something. _They were NOT starting this conversation!_ And they most certainly were not going to risk being the cause of another outburst of tears. Their sense of helplessness and bewilderment was palpable.

"Relax boys. This is totally normal...but I get this is intense and you've probably never been in a household with four menstruating women before.

Dean and Sam's minds were drawing a blank at these words. Dean knew women were supposed to be particularly bitchy when on the rag, but his experience was limited to Lisa, and she was the epitome of zen, even during her time of the month. Other than funny smelling herbal teas, weird and longer yoga sessions, and less sex, Lisa was practically the same with or without her period. Sam knew Jess had been affected by monthly mood swings, but it was never this intense. And it more or less involved irritability, not tears. While their relationship had been brief, he had noticed a similar pattern with Amelia when they lived together.

"This can happen and it passes. It's definitely more than usual, but we've all had some intense things happening of late." Jody's voice was slightly hoarse as she tried to calm everyone down and set things straight for the men. Her own grief was to be expected, but when monthly hormones swept you up, it was like being given permission to experience your feelings intensely and get them all out. _And it could be very intense to onlookers._

Giving Amber an encouraging hug, Jody looked her in the eyes and gave her a kiss on the side of her head. "It affects all women, and it's particularly difficult on young women who are having even stronger hormonal fluctuations than an adult in her 20s and older would have. Haven't you noticed this with Amber?" Jody stood there watching the two men's reactions to her question.

Knowing Sam and Dean, she had this sneaking suspicion that they didn't give Amber any slack, even during these days, and came down hard on her... _on everything._ With this seemingly innocent question, she planned to find out exactly how they reacted and handled the expected moodiness and any other hormonal woes these days brought to the young lady at her side. She hoped to find out without asking directly or embarrassing anyone.

"Well, we had noticed she was moody sometimes." This was all Sam dared say. Clearly they'd missed something huge and were not really wanting to bring this to Jody's attention.

Assessing this all, Jody decided on a plan of action. "Amber, honey, can you please go gather up some snacks and prepare some popcorn for our movie later on? I want to talk with your dad and uncle for a bit."

Feeling better, Amber was more than happy to retreat to the kitchen. She really appreciated Jody taking the lead on this. She wasn't one to easily give up control of situations that affected her, but this time, she did so gladly. It was one thing torturing Dean with buying tampons and another entirely to explain to him and Sam the complexity of the female physical and mental processes. She didn't even understand all of this herself. With Jody, getting them up to speed, it felt like being in a real family.

Alone in the living room, Jody closed the large wooden double doors that separated the space from the dining room and the rest of the house. Once their privacy was ensured, she turned to Dean and Sam, still standing up, Dean leaning against the doorframe and Sam half sitting on the back of the sofa. Neither man was relaxed enough to sit. Continuing to eye them, Jody felt herself pausing to further gather her thoughts before launching into this full on deep dive into what they'd just witnessed. For a split second, Dean felt like he was in trouble with his mom for forgetting something important. It was an unsettling feeling for a thirty-seven-year old man.

"Boys, how much do you know about female physiology?" Jody said, tone conversational, trying not to make them feel put on the spot...totally knowing they felt put on the spot anyway. She couldn't help this. This conversation needed to happen. She'd try to make it as easy for them to accept as she could.

Taking the lead Sam decided to answer this question.

"Well, we know that women have menstrual cycles and this can make them very cranky, moody, even weepy sometimes. And we know they tend to crave chocolate and sweets during this time, too."

And this is where Sam stopped, knowledge base exhausted.

Realizing that these guys didn't have a clue, Jody felt she needed to take this slow... _And she really needed to help Amber survive her father and uncle's learning curve._

"Well, you're not wrong. Everything you've said is correct. But do you know about the heightened emotions, what it often means and how to help Amber and you guys survive this?"

Getting a blank stare from both men, Jody smiled and adjusted her voice and demeanour to be friendly and patient. She really wanted Amber to get the best out of these good men, despite their personal shortcomings. "Boys, take a seat. This isn't scary, Trust me, it's not. Just relax…" Moving to sit down herself, she got herself comfortable on one side of the couch and indicated the large, open space on the other end. "C'mon guys, sit! I don't bite," Jody prompted again, amused with how out of their element they seemed.

Sam was the first to move, deciding that Jody was the perfect person to get to the heart of this. Looking back at Dean, who remained unmoving, Sam frowned at him, indicating with his eyes that he should move his ass and sit down. Expression guarded, Dean settled himself on the far end of the sofa, arms still crossed over his chest, while Sam sat on the far end of the couch leaning hunched over, elbows on his knees, and fingers steepled under his chin in a gesture of focused attention.

"What you two witnessed was a bit loud, but totally normal."

Dean couldn't keep it in, and let out a rough laugh at this. Catching Jody's accusing glare, he corrected himself, looking over at Sam who also gave him the stink eye. He settled himself back down into a more humble, listening mode. Feeling that she had their attention again, Jody continued.

"Hormones are strong and when they fluctuate, like what happens just prior to and during our menstrual cycles, we women find ourselves subject to more intense feeling of what's already going on. You haven't lived very long with Amber, but give it time and you'll notice a pattern. I'm going to tell you this. You figure this out now and you'll have a much better time of it going forward. I promise you." Smiling she allowed her shoulders to relax hoping this would induce the same mirrored response in both men.

Amber, ear stuck to the closed doors, was listening with rapt interest. _Jody was amazing!_ She was kind...and she made Dean pay attention. Man, this was something she was going to remember. She felt like she was witnessing a miracle...a humble, obedient Dean. Still listening in on the adults' conversation, she found herself wanting to know about this, too. She'd never heard anyone explain this so plainly, so openly, and it was amazing to hear.

"You'll probably start to notice a pattern of Amber's emotions and behaviors. She seems like a pretty good kid, and I know she has her good days and bad days. This is typical of kids and certainly of people in general. But for women, when our hormones hit, this can magnify a small problem and make it feel like a catastrophe. And sometimes we can work ourselves up into a crying mess only to start laughing at ourselves and how we've blown this all out of proportion. We'll look insane when this happens. Don't sweat it.

And if we're dealing with a really big problem when our hormones hit... _oh man_...it can all come crashing down on us. It's all real emotions for us. Don't think for a second that we're making this up. We're not being dramatic just to be dramatic. _Believe me!_

And when we've been opened up, like when we're dealing with really big stuff, man...it can feel like the world is ending. Sometimes we just need a hug and to be allowed to cry it out. Don't try to fix us. This is where you men mess up. My husband used to try to fix me, but he learned real quick not to. Don't try to fix anything! _Just don't!_

If Amber is ever in this state, and you offer her a hug, let her guide you. She'll accept your comfort if she needs this. Don't say a thing. Just hold her and let her cry. Believe me, this is the best thing for her and this _IS real help_. If you need to think of this as how you fix her, then fine.

If you know what's good for you, for your own survival, follow my advice.

And if you should even be tempted to tell us we don't have a reason to cry, I'd run like hell unless you have a death wish.

Just let her cry and hold her if she'll accept it. You do this and you'll be giving her so much. And sometimes she may just need to be left alone. Again, she'll let you know one way or another."

Stopping her lesson to assess how it was being received, she smiled at the brothers. The smile relaxed her face. She could see Dean was trying. She could see that she was getting through. Sam seemed more engrossed in this concept. Both of them were really listening to her. Seeing Jody's smile, a sense of lightness started to prevail in the room and the Winchester men were feeling more at ease about this whole thing.

"And I'm going to share a secret that we women aren't too proud of. We do sometimes blow things way out of proportion when we're on the rag. Sad, but true. It happens and in the moment, we'll fight to the death that we're right. But, just leave us alone, cut us a little slack, and you'll probably get an apology later on. Sorry guys, This is just one of those things."

Chuckling to himself, Sam was already envisioning the massive blow ups that Dean and Amber were very likely to have. This was going to be an ongoing issue. And...based on Jody's description, Dean, without the excuse of a period, had been exhibiting many of these mood swings.

Could Amber's hormones create pheromone signals that both of the men would've picked up on without even realizing it? He knew that this household of three women had influenced each other's cycles to synchronize their timing, with all of them menstruating at once.

Back, in the recesses of his mind, Sam recalled reading about entrainment. It was the natural physics of energies aligning together to reduce energy waste by syncing motions together so as not to expend extra energy fighting against each separate influence. A wall of pendual clocks would do this, blooming plants did this...and the menstrual cycles of women living together did this. He remembered Jess telling him that when she and her sisters were all living together at their parents' house, things turned ugly as their periods synchronized. But this was Sam's first up close experience of the real deal and man, _it was no joke!_

For a moment Sam contemplated if Dean had been unconsciously picking up on the hormonal influence set in motion by having Amber in close proximity to them. Could this _even_ happen to men? Or was Dean just a moody prick. Yeah, it was probably the latter. Sam hid a small smile as he worked this out.

"So, let me get this straight, Amber will sometimes be bitchy and moody and we should just let it go?" was Dean's question, voice demanding and unsure...all at once. He was trying to reconcile when to be firm and when to let it slide. In his book, he never let it slide.

"Dean, I'm not saying Amber isn't responsible for her actions. Of course she is. I'm just letting you know that there will be times you think everything is fine and then, out of the blue, she may start to get more upset than a situation calls for. If it seems out of character, it probably is." Dean was trying to wrap his mind around this and was lost.

"Dean, consider what she's saying. Don't you go dismissing her complaints. I'm telling you from first hand experience, sometimes things that I'd been keeping tightly under wraps have ripped open their shackles and overwhelmed me during my period. It's at these times stuff I've decided not to deal with insists on being dealt with. It slaps me in the face and I have to feel my feelings. Don't dismiss these feelings if Amber is upset about something that she's mentioned before. _This is a clue boys_."

Jody gave the men a serious look, neither accusatory nor belittling.

Keeping her eyes on them, Jody made sure to keep her face open and friendly. She didn't wish for them to feel bad about themselves for not knowing this. _Where would they have learned this?_ Sam, well, Sam was pretty good about this stuff, but overall these guys expected way too much of themselves, especially Dean. He'd somehow turn this in on himself and when he didn't get it right, he'd inadvertently project his own feeling of failure onto Amber, and then it would be a mess. At this thought, Jody's heart clutched thinking of how all these three had lost their mothers. It struck her at how sad this all was.

On impulse, Jody walked over to Dean and gave him a hug. This grown man had so much he was dealing with. Dean, feeling inadequate to this whole parenting thing, and still integrating this talk into his lexicon of "Amber stuff", returned Jody's hug. Breaking apart, he gave her a crooked smile.

"Dean, you'll be fine," was Jody's reply.

"This is a lot of stuff that I never even knew about. Sammy here kind of mentioned some of this a few weeks back, but this explains, well...it explains some of the stuff Amber does. Not all of it, but some of it. It's just… so overwhelming at times. Even without the weird hormonal-chick stuff."

"I'm sure it is. And I hope our talk tonight helped. I'm here whenever you wanna discuss any of these things boys. Whatever comes up, I'm just a phone call away!"

Having listened to the whole conversation from the other side of the door, Amber was tearing up. Jody's words had wrapped themselves around her heart and she was once again crying. The relief of Jody's presence in her life, triggered all the suppressed moments of helplessness she had gone through, wishing she had someone like Jody at her side. She was feeling very sorry for herself and wishing with all of her being that she'd met Jody years ago. Replaying Jody's words in her mind, she let her tears fall, but not allowing herself to drown in them like she used to. Instead she let the tears slowly descend, decompressing her feelings. After another moment, she felt a shift in her emotions. Things were calming down. It was like the sun coming out after a rain. She felt relieved of this heavy burden of feelings that had been weighing on her heart for some time. Taking a deep breath, she wiped at her eyes. She felt so much better after her cry and certainly after hearing Jody explain everything so well. Deciding she'd heard enough and should get the popcorn and snacks before anyone caught her eavesdropping, she moved quickly to get started on the task, feeling so much lighter.

In the living room, Sam and Dean smiled, thankful for the woman's words. Jody was a Godsend, that was for sure. Sam caught himself musing how he and Dean had gone from contemplating their plan of action to deal with Lucifer to how to handle and help Amber through her period. Despite the life and death situations they were in, life was still happening. Amber still had needs. Needs so different from what they'd ever known growing up. This was comforting in a way. It brought a sense of normalcy in their far from normal reality. They all needed this.

In the comfortable silence that followed her speech, Jody mulled over Dean's words. She smiled, amused. She could only imagine some of the things Amber had probably tried to pull on these two. Amber was clever, and she guessed she'd probably tested them pretty hard. That was to be expected. Claire certainly had...and all those hunts she and Dean had interrupted when Claire had tried to hunt on her own... Yep, just like Claire, Amber would've tried to see what she could get away with.

Briefly, she wondered how this had played out. Two grown men alone in the bunker with a teenage girl? If it were anyone other than Sam and Dean, she'd be very, very concerned. _It was almost unseemly._ But Amber appeared to be fine with them. And she was Dean's daughter, albeit a newly acquired daughter.

Knowing the behaviors of sexual assault survivors, she comforted herself in seeing Amber wasn't exhibiting any of these signs. It hurt her that she even thought about this, but knowing nothing of the girl's past made her run her detective / orphan / minors' issues drilldown in her mind. She'd started thinking about this moment she'd understood the Winchester's living arrangement. Still, from the little time they'd spent together, and from what Sam and Dean had told her, Jody could surmise that Amber was a challenging kid who hadn't completely settled or trusted the Winchester brothers. Jody sincerely hoped the time that had transpired between this weekend and the time that Amber first entered the brothers' life held nothing too damaging for the newly founded father-daughter and uncle-niece relationship.

Her mind jumping to the Winchester "family meeting", she reflected on how scared Amber had been. What had scared her so much? She now knew that they had grounded her… and Sam's idea to let her visit alone, told Jody that they were being considerate even when they disciplined the girl. But Amber still looked too nervous for a teen expecting to get an earful and a grounding.

She remembered how Dean had helped her to 'stop' Claire from hunting alone several times. Dean had been furious, and one time had to physically restrain Claire when she put up a fight. It was a bit concerning and hard for Jody to witness, but she hadn't been able to stop the girl on her own. Yet, Dean brought her home safe. Those werewolves would've torn her apart. _God, that girl!_

She'd been so relieved, and in an odd way had felt like she was receiving backup from a parental figure, of sorts. There'd been other instances that she'd wondered if Dean had been, maybe too parental on Claire when he'd brought her home...contrite and apologetic. Having not heard an outraged Claire express upset about anything of that sort, she doubted it. She would've heard about this if Dean had decided to step into physical-punishment territory. Jody hadn't been a hunter for that long, but she had gotten to meet a lot of hunters. She knew their rigid and dated approach to discipline. And she knew this was how Sam and Dean had been raised. Taking such action had even crossed Jody's own mind, when contemplating _how to handle Claire._ However, it wasn't her style.

However, she knew full well it could easily be Dean's approach to parenting. Would he have done that to Amber? Most likely. Was she ok with this? Somehow she was and this surprised her. She trusted Sam and Dean, but mostly she trusted her own judgement. And she judged that Amber was comfortable enough around the boys, especially considering how little they knew each other. She had noticed how easily she communicated with Sam and how she seemed to mostly laugh when in the same room with Dean. _Their banter was precious._ Maybe, just maybe, whatever the Winchester brothers' approach to discipline was, worked better than she'd thought it would. A funny thought crossed her mind. Sending Claire to spend time at the bunker could indeed be interesting.

"Jody?"

The sound of her own name pulling her out of her stream-of-consciousness, and Jody refocused, finding herself looking into the faces of her boys, her best friends, their grim faces now relaxed, shoulders more at ease. "I'm sure Amber's found everything I asked for by now. I'd better go help her serve everything up for our movie night." was Jody's pragmatic voice, setting the tone for the rest of their evening.

"You need any help?," Sam's kindly offered.

Giving this serious consideration, Jodys' eyes took on a sparkle. "Why yes, Sam. I think there is something you can do. Would you mind going down to the store and picking up the biggest pie you can find and an extra-large dark chocolate bar? One of those giant sized ones with almonds in it..." She knew the chocolate bar wouldn't last the week. Dean's eyes brightened at the word pie, a smile starting to spread on his own face.

Smiling to herself, Jody couldn't help but think, _'Awww yes, there's the Dean I know.'_

Sam laughed at this odd combination.

"Of course. Not a problem."

Sam felt so indebted to Jody's straightforwardness. He made a mental note to talk to Dean about making Jody's place a regular part of their life _...as often as they could._ She would be a grounding influence on Amber, and kind of their Cliff Notes version of Parenting Teen Girls 101.

Shoulders relaxed, glint in his eye as he was envisioning the pie, Dean was starting to feel better. This had been a very intense hour or so, and pie would help make it better.

Seeing Dean returning to the man she loved like a brother, Jody found herself chuckling at these two hunters. Here were the famous Winchesters. Able to start and stop the Apocalypse, but having a hard time dealing with an almost-sixteen-year-old girl. _Hah!_

With a small snort of laughter, Jody realized how all of them - herself included - were basically motherless children wandering through life doing the best they could. And sometimes, it was pretty ironic. This really brought a full on laugh to her heart.

"Anything I can do?" Dean asked, some levity slipping in his voice.

"I've got to round up Claire and Alex to help set everything up and decide on a movie. With the three of them in the same room I'd very much like to avoid bloodshed. So, Dean, you can keep Castiel away! "

Letting out a loud chuckle Dean nodded. "Done!"

"Anything else you need?" Sam asked as he got to his feet.

"Nope, This will be plenty Sam. Now, get. I know tonight's your last night here, so this will be a send off of sorts. Feel free to pick up a few beers. I've got wine, and sparkling waters for the girls, so don't worry about us."

As both Winchesters started walking out of the room, Jody added loudly, "Oh, and remind me to talk to you about Amber's education."

Exchanging a quick glance of equal parts dread and awkwardness, Sam and Dean hastened to leave the room with no further comment.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **A lot happened in this episode. Lots of family fluff and Kyle stuff. Share with us a moment from within this story that felt** **familiar / real** **. What felt unrealistic? Perhaps a moment that made you want to slap a character and why. Kind of f _un, right?_**

 **Any part of this chapter make you feel like you were slapped by the story?** **We were striving for reality here. Your** **thoughts** **?**

 **~LauWhisperer & MarionLuth**


	15. Call Me For a Wild Time

**A/N Hello people.**

 **MarionLuth and myself, Lau Whisperer, proudly and happily present another chapter of WTWTA! We have an unexpected appearance that is bound to make things very interesting for you and very complicated for Amber! Juicy parts, lots of tension and plenty of Winchester family dynamics! We've already completed the next chapter and we'll post it sometime in December 2019. It's too good to hold onto for long. _You'll love it!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Call Me For A Wild Time**

 **Title Credit:** Lyrics from the song: Runaway, by Bon Jovi. Album: Bon Jovi, 1984

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **CONTEST**

 **Would _YOU_ like to be written into one of our WTWTA chapters? **

**Yes, you think this would be awesome?**

 ** _Great!_**

 **This is how _YOU_ can become a fleshed-out character, interacting with the Winchesters, in one of our WTWTA chapters.**

 **Post links back to our WTWTA story into relevant sites, _where our WTWTA story could get even more readers_. Then send us an email telling us about this along with a link to verify your posted link.**

 ** _Do this a lot!_**

 ** _Only one (1) link per site._**

 **NOTE: Email the link to my collaborator here: LauWhisperer (at] gmail [dot} com. When we've verified your link, you get one more point towards being written into WTWTA.**

 **The reader with the Greatest Number of Verified Links to our WTWTA by April 1, 2020 wins.**

 **THE WINNER**

 **We'll announce the winner and contact you via PM and get a description of who you are, or who you'd like to be portrayed as, why you like WTWTA, and perhaps some inspiration about your character. We'll flesh out your character profile, working your character into an upcoming chapter.**

 ** _Just a few_ suggestions ... for where to post a WTWTA link:**

 **\- Archive of Our Own**

 **\- Other Fanfiction Sites**

 **\- Instagram Account**

 **\- Facebook Sites/groups/pages**

 **\- Tumblr**

 **\- Writing Forums / Groups**

 **\- Spanking Fetish Story Sites**

 **\- Supernatural Fan Sites**

 ** _Anywhere People Read Stuff_**

 ** _Why?_ Our goal is to push ourselves further in our writing acumen and _enter into the realm of professional quality writing - eventually._ And this is done one-step-at-a-time, investing our 10,000 hours of practice, getting feedback...and giving the people what they like through the wonderful world of fanfiction!**

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Man, I really hope we got this one wrong," Dean grumbled quietly, his eyes trained on the man pushing a stroller along the suburban pavement.

Suddenly pausing, he started digging frantically in the large diaper bag before taking out a plastic container filled with cookies. Promptly stuffing a handful into his mouth, crumbs dive bombed for the pavement, his eating resembling a gruesome mindlessness. Sam shook his head. "I don't think we are, Dean."

"It was a cookie! He might have low blood sugar or whatever…"

"Dean… He was placed on mental health leave after devouring three pounds of raw ground meat he was supposed to deliver to his work's customers. "

Sighing Dean nodded. "I know. But the man has a baby…"

"And just when did you become all sentimental about monsters having families?"

"Sam, I'm just saying, I hope we're wrong."

Sam cast a sideways glance at Dean, knowing that his brother was changing in subtle ways. It was as if he really was a father. Psychologically, not only pretending to be Amber's father but also actually raising Amber was really changing him.

When the man turned and walked into the front yard of a small house, nearly identical to every other house on this street, Sam and Dean leaned forward and watched as the front door opened and a smiling woman greeted father and baby warmly.

" _Aw, man!_ " Under his breath, Dean let out a resigned frustration. They were hunting the father of a baby with a loving wife. If all went well, they were going to make her a widow and this child fatherless.

"Well, the silver lining is the baby's a girl," Sam said in a tight tone.

"How could you possibly tell?" Dean asked annoyed.

"Because she's covered in pink and has a huge bow on her head, Dean. It doesn't take a genius." Knowing that only sons received the rugaru genes from their fathers, the baby girl wasn't going to need to be _"stopped"_ along with her father. This was a relief. Killing infants...that was a line neither brother wanted to ever have to cross.

Rolling his eyes, Dean opened the door of the Impala as soon as the front door of the house closed. He smoothed his shirt out and grabbed a worn leather briefcase from the backseat. "Move your ass Sammy," He called as he crossed the street with purposeful strides.

By the time he reached the front door and rang the doorbell, Sam had caught up with him, notepad and pen pressed against his chest.

The door opened a few seconds later, revealing the brunette head of a woman in her mid-thirties, looking bewildered at the unexpected visitors. "Can I help you?"

"Mrs. Torres?" Sam asked in his signature kind tone offering his warmest smile.

"Yes…"

"We're with the county social services. We're here to speak with you and your husband. May we come in?" Both men indicated the ID badges hanging off the lanier each wore.

"I… Don't understand… Our new case worker is already here... " The woman said with an awkward chuckle.

"Your… new case worker?" Sam asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, he's inside right now! There must be some sort of a mix-up," the woman said kindly before she turned her head towards the inside of the house, "Daniel? Do you mind coming to the door for a second? Some of your colleagues have just arrived!" Turning back to the Winchesters she smiled warmly, "Daniel's such a kind young man! Fresh out of college!"

Sam and Dean offered tight smiles at this and exchanged confused stares as they waited.

As he came to the door, the brothers were met by a brunet, tall, athletic man of about twenty, dressed in office casual, with an identical badge on his lanier. This young case worker's eyes were deep blue and happened to be slightly narrowed in a look of concerned concentration.

"Guss! Phil! What are you guys doing here?" he asked in a casual and friendly tone, eyes locking first with Dean's and then Sam's. Immediately sizing them up as fellow hunters, the young man's look said, _"My hunt_. _Play along!"_

"Uh… Same thing as you, Danny boy," Dean quipped, snapping out of his surprise first. "Seems old Mrs Scott mixed the cases up again."

"That wouldn't be a first now, would it?" the young man said with a small laugh. "Well, Mrs. Torres has given me all the info our service needs and Mr. Torress just joined us. So, I'd say I've got this covered."

"How about we observe, then? I mean, you do have your evaluation coming up, right? First year on the job and all. Let's get it out of the way," Sam chimed in.

Not having much to counter this, the young case worker, merely nodded and stepped back allowing Sam and Dean to enter.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Torres, we're also with the county and it turns out we'll be observing Daniel here. It's routine and we usually ask in advance, but since there's been a mix up in the scheduling department, do you mind if we observe during your home visit?"

Not knowing how this worked, the Torres simply looked at each other, and not seeing any obvious reason not to, returned their gaze to the two senior case workers. "I guess this is fine," was Mr Torres' response. "Just let me put Anastasia down for her nap. I'll be right back."

"Honey, I can do this. You sit down with them and I'll be right back," was his wife's response as she picked up her baby from the stroller. Out came the cutest little girl, chubby and the color of cafe au lait, dark wisps of hair curled around her tiny face, black eyes like buttons, and a mouth like a tiny, curled rose bud. Sam and Dean's stomachs just tightened. _Man, this was case was getting harder and harder._

"So, we're here to discuss your workplace incident, Mr. Torres. Would you mind telling us what exactly happened that led you to consuming raw meat while serving your customers?" Daniel asked after clearing his throat.

The man shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh. He sat on the couch only to spring back to his feet and pace around the living room

Collectively, the three men in the room braced internally, not knowing what this guy's next move would be.

"I don't understand why I have to go over this again. My boss is overreacting. I… Got hungry!"

"You often opt for raw meat when you're hungry?" Daniel asked again, his tone neutral.

"No, smartass! Not often! It just… was there… And smelled good. It was this weird urge, alright? I felt really, really hungry. I feel hungry all the time nowadays!"

"When did this always feeling hungry start, Mr. Torres?"

"About three weeks ago… At first I just needed more food… But now it's constant. This burning hunger…"

The last words were said through gritted teeth. The man had circled his arms around his torso, his head cast to the right, eyes trained to the side...staring at the fridge. The look on his face was becoming unsettled.

Sam and Dean exchanged a knowing look and realized Mr. Torres was running out of time.

"I'll… I'll see a doctor. I'll be fine."

"Have you noticed anything else being a bit… off, Mr. Torres?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like… Increased irritability, aggression… Or even physical symptoms… Any bones feeling sore or… dislocated?" Daniel led the interview, with Sam and Dean listening in. This kid knew what he was doing.

"As in… moving around under my skin?" Mr. Torres asked, his face paling slightly.

"It has… Hasn't it?" was Daniel's reply, a sympathetic, but knowing look on his face.

Mr. Torres stared at them with fear clear in his eyes. "What is happening to me?"

Stepping from the side of the room closer to the man, Dean clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Something that is putting in danger everyone in this house. Your family. Your little girl and your wife."

Mrs. Torres walked in the room just in time to hear these words. "What are you talking about?" She asked in a hushed tone. "What's wrong with my husband?"

"Nothing our psychologists and social workers can't handle, Maam. But we need you and your baby out of the house for a couple of days. Is there someone you could stay with? Family in town?" Sam asked. His tone and expression was reassuring and the woman simply nodded.

"Yes… Yes, I can go to my parents' house for a few nights…"

"Good. You do that and we'll make sure Mr. Torres receives all the help he needs," Sam smiled.

"How serious is it?" was the man's question. "Am I going to be OK?" his face dropping into one of helpless anxiety. Meeting the eyes of his wife, the look they exchanged was interesting. Neither alarmed nor unexpected...Sam took it all in. So did Daniel...and they both arrived at the same conclusion. Mr. Torres had been exhibiting signs that his wife had already caught.

"Yes, I can go to stay with my parents for a few days. Will this help Oscar?" was Mrs. Torres' question, looking directly at her husband, deep concern and genuine love tinging her voice.

"Yes, Mrs. Torres, this will help him a great deal. It will also ensure that Anastasia is not placed in unnecessary stressful conditions. Frankly, his own home and some solitude is the best environment for your husband right now," was Daniel's response. Sam and Dean looking on and nodding their agreement as Mrs. Torres looked to them as the senior case workers.

"How soon can you and your daughter be packed up?" Dean inquired, deciding to move this along.

"Thirty minutes?" The woman replied, uncertainty etched on her lovely features.

"Good. We'll wait until you're gone and then continue our evaluation of Mr. Torres," Dean nodded.

Mr. Torres' face looked grim, and he was looking off to the side, listening to his world change around him as he stood in his living room. Sam decided to intervene. "Let's all sit down while Mrs. Torres packs up." Glancing around him, Mr. Torres took a step back and sat on the couch, while the three hunters sat on the remaining chairs and adjoining sofa.

The minutes ticked by slowly as the four men patiently waited. Sam was watching vigilantly as the man left his seat and moved to the kitchen, where he rummaged through the fridge and devoured anything he found. There was no attempt to be discreet. It was clear that the creature inside of him was becoming stronger.

When Mrs. Torres finally made her way down the stairs, sleeping toddler in her arms and a large duffel bag in her left hand, Daniel immediately walked up to help her. Freeing her from the bag's weight, he watched as she walked to her husband and the two of them exchanged a few loving words and a soft kiss. Mr. Torres ran a trembling hand through his daughter's locks and kissed her balled up fist.

Dean's stomach clenched harder and he felt like he might be sick. Sam was affected by this loving sight, too. In a short time Oscar Torres would be dead and his family's last memories of him would be this moment.

"We'll see you in a couple of days, darling," Mrs. Torres said with an encouraging smile. You get all better for us, alright?"

"Take care, mi amor. Take care mija," the man answered with a half smile and a small nod, sadness defining his face as if he already knew this was his last moment with them .

With Daniel following her out of the door to help her load everything into the car, Mrs. Torres exited the house closing the door behind her. For those remaining in the house, silent uncertainty was natural for a moment such as this.

Once they were alone, Dean turned to lock eyes with the man who stood rigidly in the middle of his living room. "Alright, Oscar. This is how it goes. What's happening to you is not normal, it's not some mental or psychotic breakdown. It's very much physical and passed down to you by your old man. By now you must have at the very least craved biting some human flesh, am I wrong?"

Sam looked at his brother with a dumbfounded expression. "Dean!"

"What, Sammy? The sooner we skip the drama the better for all of us!"

"Wh… Who… Who are you? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Have you craved human flesh or not?" Dean repeated the question, his eyes boring into the man's.

"I… I have," he whispered. Pausing, looking at the two men fearfully he asked, "How do you know?"

"We know a thing or two about what's happening to you. Because we've seen it happening to others before you. It's a matter of time… Soon you'll give in and want to taste human flesh. The second you do, the metamorphosis will complete. And you'll never be the same again. You'll need to eat people to survive."

"No… No this can't be happening! This is a bunch of bullshit!"

"Look, Mr. Torres," Sam intervened, "We know this is a lot. But it is the truth. Your wife and daughter are safe. And you're safe too as long as you resist the urge. But if you don't… Then we'll have to kill you."

"To kill me?" The man let out, his forehead sweaty and on the verge of tears. Clearly, this man loved his family and loved his life with them.

"If you become that thing… Trust me, man, you'll want us to kill you too. Or nobody you ever knew is safe. Not your neighbours, not your friends, and not your family," Dean answered.

At the sound of the front door opening and closing again all heads turned to watch Daniel walking to the living room. "She's off."

"We'll leave you alone, now. And we'll be keeping an eye on you," Dean said in a clipped tone.

"What if I don't? What if I never do?" Oscar Torres asked.

"Then we'll have someone tailing you for the rest of your life. Then you'll have to leave your family and live somewhere secluded and alone. It's the only way you won't lose your mind, if that's even possible," Daniel answered pragmatically. By the men's words he gathered they had explained the situation while he was outside.

"Oh God!" The man said as he collapsed on his couch, despair covering his face, his shoulders slumped. He already looked half dead. This was the face of understanding... _understanding a losing situation._

"We'll be watching you, Mr. Torres," Sam said as he got to his feet. "We're very sorry that this happened to you and your family. We really are."

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Front door closing behind them, Sam, Dean, and the pretend social worker walked out of the small yard and along the sidewalk.

Dean assessed their surroundings and seeing nobody around turned abruptly to the youngest of the three. "Who the hell are you?"

Raising an eyebrow and letting out a disbelieving laugh the young man looked at him squarely in the eye. "That's how you speak to a fellow hunter, Winchester?"

At the surprised glances he received from the two hunters, he turned to look at the tallest. "You must be Sam. The tall one. Which makes you Dean," he added, his eyes returning to settle on Dean. The brothers' brains stopped, rewinding the past hour, searching their memories for who this kid was.

"And you are?" The oldest Winchester asked. annoyed with the turn of events. This little sucker looked half his age and he didn't like his attitude. Pretend-Daniel took this all in, a smug look on his face.

"You remember Greg Jarvis? You guys worked a vampire case with him up in Wichita a few years back. Well, I'm his son, Josh. Josh Jarvis"

Dean's brain kickstarted his memory at the Jarvis name. "Josh? You're Josh?" He asked, his tone dropping an octave as it finally registered who this kid was. This was the kid Greg Jarvis had referred to in refusing to pass Amber's kiss onto his son. This was the guy Amber had stubbornly refused to tell them anything about.

Raising an eyebrow at the man's tone and the death glare he was sending his way Josh asked, "I take it you've heard of me?"

Dean wasn't sure how much he wished to reveal. His mind flipping through ideas at a pace inspired by adrenaline, he was drawing a blank. Looking at Sam for ideas, the brothers exchanged looks. What had their relationship with Amber been perceived as back at the firearms store? Dean remembered they only mentioned Amber training with them to become a hunter. But had Greg Jarvis bought that?

Clearing his throat, Sam took the lead. "Yes, we ran into your dad a few weeks back. We were with Amber and she recognized him. He seemed very happy to see her and mentioned you." Sam figured this was accurate enough without giving away anything else.

"Amber's with you guys?" Josh asked, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

His tone of anticipation gave him away. The brother's could see this would be touchy. "She's training and we've got her off site, doing research and back up," was all Dean cared to offer.

Letting out a small scoff Josh countered, "Research on Rugarus? What's to research? You burn them up. Everybody knows that!"

"And Amber is learning that by researching about it," Sam answered.

"Well, I guess she'll get off the clock pretty early tonight, then," Josh said with a sarcastic grin. His mind was already planning out his night. "Right… It was kinda nice meeting you… I guess! You guys stay here and keep a watch on Oscar, will ya?"

Without waiting for their response, Josh walked fast toward the next block, where he'd parked his car out of sight. He had a new agenda and he wasn't wasting any time here.

Not knowing what they could possibly say that wouldn't out them, the brothers just stood watching. "Son of a bitch!" was all Dean could get out. "Sam, what are we going to do now?"

"Dean, what's to do?"

"That little punk is gonna try to see her!"

"I suppose he is. And Amber's grounded. She can't leave the motel. At least I don't think she'd leave the motel." A flicker of doubt crossed Sam's mind. Was this kid's pull on her enough to make Amber risk losing out on going to Jody's in the next few days?

"I say we call her and make it clear she's not to go anywhere with him," Dean said as he moved around the Impala and opened the front door to slide behind the wheel.

Considering their options, Sam debated the wisdom of forbidding something to a teen. The reverse was usually the outcome and he didn't wish to goad Amber into doing something she wouldn't do unless pushed.

"Dean, I know how you feel. I'm nervous, too. But I think we should let this transpire and see how it plays out. You know how you were whenever dad or Bobby told you not to do something." Dean did know how he was when told, point blank, not to do something. It was his knee jerk response to do whatever had been forbidden.

"Sammy, I hate this."

"Yeah, I know you do. It's not like I'm happy to be in this situation, either. Let's just check in with Amber. See what she tells us. You know, kind of see if she's even willing to acknowledge Josh calls her. I hate that this is a test, but it is. And she's going to know that we know, since Josh will be looping her in on how we met him. "

A small grin played on Sam's lips at that.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

Turning to look at his brother, grin broadening, Sam retorted, "Just imagine his face when Amber tells him you're her "dad". After that little chat we just had… Oh man. I'd give anything to see his face."

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Sprawled out on the motel's bed, dressed in a pair of sweats and a cropped sweater, guitar laying on top of her stomach and right hand fingers listlessly striking its strings, Amber stared at the ceiling with an almost pained expression. She was bored. She was more bored than she ever had been at any point in her entire life. Even her guitar, which her brothers allowed her to take with her for the trip, proved useless in terms of entertainment. One could play so much music before needing to do something else. And there was nothing else to do. The Rugaru lore wasn't rich. She had memorized all there was to know and had nothing case-related to do. Sam had assigned her to gather all the Celtic symbols she could find online and do some research on them, keep notes of anything she thought that could prove useful to them in the future. Yet after a solid hour of work she couldn't concentrate for another minute.

Huffing in frustration she sat up and laid her guitar on the empty space of the bed before snatching her phone and checking it for the millionth time. There still wasn't any sign of text or call by either of her brothers, nor anybody else for that matter. Getting up and aimlessly pacing around the room she found herself longing to be back at the bunker. At least there she alternated training, studying, chores, and some leisure activities like playing her guitar or reading books. It kept her busy and the days didn't feel like they dragged on endlessly. They had spent seven days in the bunker before they found the lead of this hunt, packed up and left.

"Five days to go…" Amber mumbled to herself. "Five damn days and I'll be at Jody's."

Her phone started ringing right on that thought and she scurried to grab it. She glanced at the screen expecting to see Sam or Dean's name on the screen, but she didn't. She stared at the unknown number for a few seconds before answering with a curt, "Who is this?"

"The Rugaru ate your manners, Amb?"

Amber involuntarily blinked as her brain worked through her audible memories, her mouth silently forming an 'Oh' as the familiar voice registered. With eyebrows rising and eyes bulging she answered after a few silent seconds, " _Josh?!"_

"The one and only," came the smug reply.

Amber fought against her surprise, joy, and utter irritation. She'd be lying to herself if she pretended she wasn't happy to hear from him. She hadn't seen him or heard from him in over three months. _But she sure as hell wasn't willing to let him know this!_

"Forgive my surprise! I thought you were dead. Not receiving calls or even texts for months does that to a person," she replied coldly.

 _"Oh, don't be like that, babe!"_

"Don't you dare call me that! _What the hell do you want anyway?"_

"To see you."

"Newsflash, Josh. I'm not in Reno!"

"I already know that. Pops filled me in about your Winchester bootcamp."

Opting not to comment on any of this, Amber asked, "Then how do you plan to see me, genius?" His first words suddenly popping to the front of her mind she quickly realized, "You're in Topeka, aren't you?"

 _"Just ran into the Winchesters. Seems like we're all here for the same rugaru. So… when can I see you?"_

 _"_ You can't," Amber immediately shot down. Racking her brain for any plausible excuse she mumbled, "I'm standing by in case Sam and Dean need backup."

"You expect me to believe that?" Josh said scoffing. "Even if they do need backup, you'll go offer it. What difference does it make with whom you are or where?"

Amber bit her lower lip in contemplation. Damn, she wanted to see him. And she wanted more than anything to stop staring at these same four walls. But if Sam and Dean caught her… she could kiss the stay at Jody's goodbye. As her mind traveled to Jody and Sioux Falls, she immediately thought of Kyle. Damn. There was Kyle. This was getting complicated. But then again she and Kyle weren't anything, were they? And Josh wasn't anything. They weren't anything...well, not anymore. _Right?_

"Amb?"

"I'll call you back," she said curtly before quickly hanging up. Throwing her cell on the bed with a frustrated groan she ran her hands through her hair. _What was she going to do?_

Life is about compromise and Amber continued to ruminate on how to keep what she desired, time at Jody's, and get what she wanted right now, which was to see Josh.

A stray thought popped up; stay in the motel and she'd not break any rules. But that meant Josh would see that she was living with the Winchester men. How would she explain that?

And Dean and Sam had run into Josh.

 _Oh god, what did they say?!_

Had they already told Josh their father-daughter ruse? And even if they did… Did she really wanna risk Dean catching her alone with Josh in a motel room? Something told her this would end up even messier than sneaking out would. _Shit_!

Deciding she needed to calm down and think, Amber went into the bathroom.

Once there, she splashed water on her face in an attempt to clear her mind. The cold water was intentionally bracing. Amber looked around the bathroom for the motel towels. Grabbing one, she started to dry her face, considering her own reflection in the mirror, when the bathroom door sprang open without warning, making her jump up in alarm.

"Amber, your power is disorganized and has the potential to interfere with your mental and physical functions."

"Fuck, Cas!" was her response as she felt her heart seize, clutching at her chest, trying to catch her breath. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Keeping eye contact with the angel, her face twisted up unrecognizably with fright and anger. Hand still held over her chest, Amber's startled heart was still trying to calm down.

Amber continued to stare at the angel's neutral and unmoved expression. It was unbelievable how he still didn't get basic propriety and etiquette.

Head turning slightly in a quizzical expression, Cas considered the question. "I don't have anything wrong with me."

Calmer now, Amber was shifting from alarmed to pissed. "Cas, the bathroom?

I could've been taking a shower or using the toilet!"

The relationship between Amber and the angel had improved significantly over the past week, ever since Amber's grace had allowed her to see his true intentions of protection and sincerity to help her. It had been a turning point and this had been reflected in their recent training session. Amber was now able to focus her energy at will while controlling the strength of it...up and down. She was feeling much more confident in her abilities and Cas had become a resource, an ally. But these damned sudden, sometimes inappropriate intrusions, pissed her off!

"What would be the difference if you were showering or eliminating. These relate to bodily functions and care for your health. This is why I'm here."

The earnestness of his reply and the inanity of the situation struck Amber in an odd way and she couldn't help it, she let out a short laugh. She briefly wondered if Cas had done anything similar to her brothers and how that had gone down. Bringing the towel to her face, she finished drying off. The water from splashing herself had started to drip down the front of her top and reminded her that she'd been agitated and attempting to get control of her mind...and what to do concerning Josh. Nothing like water running down your cleavage to refocus on what's important.

Feeling self conscious about being in the bathroom, Amber slipped by Cas, making her way to the living area of the motel room.

"OK, Cas. What's so urgent that you had to pop in on me in the bathroom?" She didn't even attempt to keep the irritation out of her voice. _The bathroom?_

"Amber, your energy signatures have been getting strangely erratic in the last few erratic energy signature corresponds to increased stress, decreased immune response, and a prolonged interruption in your sleep cycles. This is very harmful to you and can impair your health and ability to protect yourself from outside energies."

Listening to the angel's run down his list of concerns, Amber had to concede, he was spot on. She hadn't been sleeping well. She'd been cooped up in the bunker, or in this motel, for almost ten days now. Her brothers had taken her out for small trips, usually to get supplies, but nothing recreational. She'd had a few crying fits, when alone, but had kept it low-key as she really didn't want to hear a renewed litany of the offenses she had been grounded for. She knew what they were and she was doing her time. While it was quite difficult it hadn't been all bad.

She'd gotten to play poker with Dean. They'd invented several new rules to the game to keep it interesting. She'd won five games and Dean had gloated over his eight. His winning had resulted in Amber making Jody's Greek hamburgers. _But the joke was on Dean._ He'd had to help her since he knew the recipe and she didn't. _Hah!_

Sam had guided Amber's research and she'd completed her first paper using APA formatting, thirty citations, and an appendix of diagrams. It had been twenty eight pages long. This was the biggest academic project she'd ever done and she felt accomplished.

The bunker library's had a 1905 copy of 'Restorations: Masonic Geometry and Symbolry Being a Dissertation of the Lost Knowledge of the Lodges", by Henry P.H. Bromwell. They also had a 2010 copy of the updated version by Kevin Townley. Sam had Amber focus her paper on the Enochian Geometry used in summoning angels.

Sam had created a rubric and showed her how this worked. Through numerous redos, she'd eventually worked herself up to an A+. Sam allowed this knowing she was working to a university level with barely an eighth grade education. It was impressive and the brothers had cracked open a celebratory round of beers, Amber included.

Despite these two bright spots, Amber had found herself agitated and stressed. Her attitude was spiky. She'd gotten into a shouting match with Dean and ended up throwing a tomato at him. Thankfully she'd missed and had been sent to her room to "cool off", a wise choice as Dean looked ready to blow a gasket.

Her sleeping had been interrupted frequently by dreams she couldn't remember, but which left her anxious and feeling unsettled.

And with Josh calling her just now... _out of the blue after all these months_...the stress was circling like a vulture over a wounded deer, just waiting for the right moment when all resistance was gone. She didn't want to ever be grounded this long again. But there was more going on with her than just being grounded. She could feel it, but she couldn't identify it.

"Amber, this erratic energy signature is not only disturbing to your mind and body, it makes you stand out more easily. It makes you a target."

Amber realized at this point that, for the first time since she met him, Castiel came directly to her with these observations and not to her brothers. Despite this positive observation her only response was a snarky, "A target for who?"

"For Lucifer!"

Amber's heart felt like it stuttered to a halt. Yes, Lucifer was looking for her. And this last reminder put Amber over the edge. She just wanted her life to be normal. She just needed a moment free form this all. _Just for a bit._

Just then, her phone rang again. Looking at the screen she saw it was the same number from before...it was Josh. Amber debated what she'd say. She needed a distraction, that was for sure. She really wished to see Josh _...that jerk._ Accepting the call, Amber answered.

" _So Amb, can I see you?"_ was Josh's eager persuasion. His voice was deeper than it had been when she'd last spoken to him and she felt this stir her body. It was a raw feeling of sexual tension. How long had it been? She couldn't even remember. A long, long time. It was then and there that she made her decision.

"Hey, hold on a sec," she replied. Glancing at Cas she realized she needed privacy. He'd rat her out to her brothers.

Hitting the mute button she turned to the angel. Realising that asking him to leave could make him suspicious, she considered her options. Cas might have come to her first with her _'erratic energy issue'_ , but there was no chance in hell he wouldn't share this all with Sam and Dean. So maybe this could actually serve her own interests in this situation.

"Cas, I need a favor. Can you go find Sam and Dean? Make sure they're safe? They haven't called me and it's been hours, I'm getting worried. And maybe fill them in with everything you just told me. We can discuss this more later tonight, when we're all together. Have them call me when you're getting back and I'll heat up leftover pizza, alright? Can you do that for me?"

Regarding her, Castiel saw her and felt her inner energy. She was afraid of him again, but this was different. She was hiding something, yet her words were more than logical. Deciding that getting Sam and Dean up to speed might be the best option at the moment, he nodded. "Alright, I'll go now." With these words he turned on his heel and walked out of the motel room.

Amber hurried to the window and watched him entering his small beat-up car and driving away. When she could no longer see the old, blue, Sedan, she unmuted the call and brought the phone in her ear. "Josh?"

" _Just give me an address and I'll come pick you up,"_ he told her eagerly.

"Fine. But you need to bring me back the second I tell you to, alright? No questions asked," Amber said in a resigned tone. She couldn't resist her own desire to see him and after Cas reminding her of Lucifer the only thing she could think about right now was how badly she needed a distraction. Josh could distract her alright. But if Sam, Dean, or Cas returned to the motel before she did… There'd be hell to pay. She hoped they would call her when they were done with the rugaru, giving her enough time to make it back to the motel.

" _Deal!"_

"The Matador Inn. Honk, when you get here. I'll meet you outside."

" _Be right over!"_

As the call ended, Amber felt an almost forgotten rush of excitement hitting her. All but running to her bed she grabbed her duffel bag and started rummaging through it, trying to decide what to wear. Sorting through what she'd brought along, thinking about what she'd left at the bunker,

Amber opted for a pair of faux leather leggings and a long burgundy shirt. Spreading them out on her bed, she felt satisfied that she'd be hot in this outfit. Next order of business, get a quick shower.

Thanking her boredom that she'd bothered to shave earlier that morning, she was freshened up and into a fresh towel within five minutes. Brushing her teeth vigorously, and putting on some mascara and her favorite lipstick, she felt date ready. It had been a long time in between dates.

Her heart pounding with the excitement of sneaking out combined with the anticipation of seeing Josh, she finished her look with her combat boots.

She was checking her phone for any texts or calls from her brothers, when she heard a loud honk from the parking lot. She smiled excitedly, as she grabbed a hold of her black leather jacket and slipped it on. It was getting too cold to roam about in it, but the heavier winter option wouldn't look half as good. Schooling her face to reflect a mask of seriousness, she grabbed her key from the small table by the door and exited the room, riding on a wave of exhilaration.

In her excitement Amber still didn't know if Josh had been told that she was supposedly Dean's daughter.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Well babe, what did you expect? I'd heard about you being in town... _and_ _I wouldn't want to see you?"_

"Okay… First, don't call me that! And second, it wouldn't be the first time," Amber answered in a bored tone, keeping her gaze steady on the open road ahead of them. She would love to scream at him, but she wouldn't. While it was very good to see him, this recurring head trip he always pulled was infuriating. If he wasn't so god-damned good looking...

"Oh, come on! Now you're being unfair! When did I ever come to Reno and not call to see ya?"

Letting out a sarcastic snort Amber shook her head. "Right. You always called when you came, never seemed to do so before you left _or_ while you were away! What's that all about, huh Josh?" Amber finished this last sentence up with a lilting tone of sarcastic inquiry.

"It's not about anything," he said, turning to look at her face with an affectionate expression. "I just missed you, Amber. I wanted to see you, catch up…"

"Sure you did," was Amber's cynical response. She knew he did wish to see her and possibly see her without anything on. She knew his motives...well, they had been her motives, too...for the most part. Deciding she wouldn't let herself bitch at him like some codependent, insecure little girl, she turned to face him... _and change the subject._ "So… What's up with you? What have you been doing all this time?"

"Been buried in work. Jumping from one hunt to the next… First time going solo…"

"Which is pretty stupid by the way," Amber interrupted him.

"Oh, now you're the hunting expert, Amb? You've been… what… training with the douchebags for a few weeks now?" Josh answered with a scoff.

Folding her arms in front of her chest, Amber answered in a curt tone, "Well, the douchebags have been around far longer than you have. And they're damn good at what they do. I think I'll take their word for it. Hunting solo is stupid. What's up with Greg? He used to bust your ass whenever you even mentioned going solo and now he's all cool about it?"

"I'm almost eighteen. He got over it. Before he trained me, he was working solo himself, you know. He couldn't hold me back forever. Now he joins me whenever I ask him to."

Amber could tell he seemed annoyed by her words. She couldn't blame him. Now that she had been in his shoes, she knew what it was like to have overprotective hunters hovering over your every move. She kinda felt for him. She also couldn't help smirking at the irony of the situation. A year back the two of them would sneak around Greg, with Josh all worried over getting caught. Now she was the one glancing at her phone every other minute dreading the possibility of her brothers realizing she'd snuck out. Not getting caught...could she pull this off? It was a dread and thrill. Then it struck her, _what had her brothers told Josh?_

"So, how'd you run into Sam and Dean?" Amber was genuinely curious and was also trying to figure out what Josh knew.

"Same rugaru hunt. You knew they are hunting this rugaru that is turning. They said you were doing research while they did the footwork. Didn't seem very exciting. It felt like they were making shit up." Looking at Amber, Josh was gauging her response to get information of his own. He noticed she looked nervous. This didn't make any sense.

"So, how often do you actually hunt with these guys?" Josh was mining his data.

Amber considered this. "Like you said… It's only been a couple of weeks. Well… a month. And they've let me join in one hunt so far. But they're training me in everything from lore to hand-to-hand combat and firearms. They really take this all very seriously. I have a training schedule and everything. It's kinda like being in the military," was Amber's matter of fact response. Josh's face showed his surprise. He knew these guys were serious about hunting, but it had never occurred to him they'd be this serious.

"So, you've done hand-to-hand with Dean?" was Josh's first question. He wondered how much Amber had learned. Could she really hold her own against an opponent? How about a larger opponent? The thought of Amber and Dean Winchester, and especially Sam Winchester, that giant, practicing holds on Amber made him feel a bit jealous. "You don't actually practice holds and throws with them, do you?"

Josh's concerned tone caught Amber's attention. Why did he care? She noticed his eyes were narrowed and steely and he was trying to hold his face in a neutral expression...and failing. Or was he jealous? Yep, that was it. _The jerk!_

"Yeah, we do. How else would they teach me?" was her very logical response. From the passenger side she watched Josh's face becoming hard. And he was frowning. God, he was actually frowning. _Oh, this was getting interesting._

"I don't know. I just… I guess I just find it hard to think about you wrestling with these guys. That's all."

"Wrestling! You think we wrestle? Josh, this is hand-to-hand survival training. I've learned a lot from them and I can get out of most holds now. It's really useful and the target practice is fun. My spread is really small. I hit the bullseye a lot!" was Amber's statement, full of pride at her accomplishments. Josh was looking conflicted... _deeply conflicted._

Amber couldn't help but feel a bit of schadenfreude. Serves him right for disappearing on her. Did he think her life would stop when he disappeared from it?

"Well, this all sounds freaking fantastic. What else are they training you on?" Josh was still looking quite guarded and kinda green, but now he was genuinely curious. This training sounded amazing. He'd really like to have this training from the Winchesters... _for himself._ His own training consisted of his father showing him how to load and shoot a gun and the basics of each type of monster they encountered.

"Sam has me studying a lot. I've learned a bunch of sigils and lore. Oh, and I just finished a term paper on the Lore of the Masons as it applies to the application of Enochian Geometry in summoning angels. I used the APA format, a bunch of citations and an appendix," was Amber's response. Looking at Josh from the side Amber could see his eyes becoming concerned...in an odd way. His face was becoming, well, confused.

"An appendix? What's an appendix?" Josh had dropped out of high school two years ago. It was rare for a hunter to be a highschool graduate. Ash, who she'd heard about from the brothers, and even Sam had been the exception in the hunting world's rule.

"An appendix is a section at the back of the book, or a paper, which has a reference to important things that are additional information on the topic. Sort of like an encyclopedia of terms or symbols that are included. I had to put in a lot of sigils and geometric patterns that are from other primary sources I referenced in my paper so anyone can find it as they're reading the paper. It makes it easier instead of them having to track it down. I got an A+ on this."

Primary sources? Josh was feeling overwhelmed and annoyed with his own ignorance. He was used to a different dynamic. One in which he was the one that gave Amber information, taught her things, bragged about his adventures… _"What do you mean you got an A+?_ You're in school?" Was Josh's slightly snarky response. He was so jealous of her now. _This all sounded fucking fantastic!_

"Well, sort of. It's part of Sam and Dean's training. Sam went to Stanford, you know." She was proud of Sam's expertise.

"I've been to Stanford, too. What's that got to do with anything?

Amber let out a snort of laughter, but recognizing in his response her own insecure feelings of being ignorant. Josh's expression of guarded misgivings reflected her own when Claire started throwing academic jargon at her, too. Amber decided to cut Josh a little slack. "No, not the city. The University of Stanford. I didn't know either until I met the guys. Stanford University is really famous. It's in California's Silicon Valley. The two guys who founded Google used to go there. It's an Ivy league school. It's really hard to get into and freaking expensive, but they give scholarships and this is how Sam got in. Sam's really smart."

Josh's mind was exploding. He was deeply impressed and frankly intimidated by all of this. Amber, if she stayed with these guys, she was going to become an amazing hunter in her own right. _She'd become better than him!_ And she was spending lots of time with these grown men. What's up with this? He needed to derail this all. This couldn't happen.

"So… You, like, _live_ with these guys? Do you have your own room and stuff?"

Oh, this was his concern. Amber felt a bit of satisfaction and was now one hundred percent sure Sam and Dean hadn't said anything about their supposed relationship. She could tell Josh was jealous of her being around the brothers...and she could tell he was impressed by all the things she told him she'd been learning, even if he didn't comment much on any of it.

"Of course I have my own room. They're my…" and this is where Amber caught herself. She'd almost said 'brothers" and then remembered she and Dean were pretending to be father and daughter. For a second she contemplated telling him the truth. But if she couldn't trust him to return a call could she really trust him with the secret her very existence was depending on? "They're my teachers. My mentors. Nothing more than that."

Josh was getting upset. This wasn't how he'd expected his reunion with Amber to go. He'd expected that they'd be off somewhere with Amber's shirt off, _at the very least._ She sounded so confident...he couldn't seem to gain any traction on his agenda. As his eyes glanced at her he caught her checking on her phone for the millionth time since she got in the car. Something was clearly bothering her.

"Hey Amb, are you expecting a call or something?" was Josh's question, pivoting their conversation, as he eased out of the road on a small resting area on their right.

Amber, looking up at him tried to figure out how to phrase this. Since he didn't seem to think that she and the Winchesters were related, she'd keep this _"off the books"_ as long as she could.

"Just keeping an eye out in case Sam or Dean need me for anything," was her vague response.

Josh didn't buy it. She was hiding something and he could feel it. "What would they need you for, more rugaru research?" he sneered. He hadn't bought the Winchesters' story and he wouldn't buy it from her, either.

"Well, they're still out dealing with it and I haven't heard from them in a while." As the words left her mouth, Amber realised she should in fact check in with them, but she didn't wish to outright lie to them about where she was or what she was doing. _No way!_ She learned that lesson. So, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Or her. And if they didn't know she was out, and she could get back before they did, they'd be none the wiser. "I guess they'll be fine," she said after a few silent seconds. Her eyes traveled out of the window to the tree-line a few feet away from the now parked car. "God I missed just being outside… It feels like I haven't been out in ages," she mumbled, mostly to himself.

Josh turned to look at her at that, face plastered with worry. Hadn't been out in ages? What? Did these Winchesters keep her locked up? Unbuckling his seatbelt he turned in his seat to better face her and extended a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "You sure you're ok with these guys, Amb?"

Reading his concern, Amber mirrored his previous movements of unbuckling the belt and turning to look at him. "I'm sure."

Thick silence filled the car after that. As they stared at each other after all these months, they barely registered the sound of the wind that blew strongly outside.

Amber felt the need to inch closer. She longed for his touch, his kisses. She wasn't in the mood for more than that, but she had missed Josh. And there he was, next to her, so unexpectedly and in all of his glory. As soon as that thought settled in her mind, the image of Kyle sprang up and she almost sighed in frustration. Why did this feel wrong, when she and Kyle had barely even met?

Josh regarded her intently. He knew her well. And he could read her longing as clearly as he could read her reluctance. Fingers still playing with her hair he asked in a soft tone, "What's troubling you, babe?"

Choosing not to react to his term of endearment, Amber simply shook her head. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Josh asked with a small smile and scooted as close to her as his driver's seat allowed. Leaning over to her he pecked her lightly on the left cheek, right at the spot where her dimple formed when she smiled. And she did. As soon as he inched away she did smile. Wide enough for the dimples to form. Leaning closer for a second time he kissed her again, this time on her lips.

Amber closed her eyes and let the warmth and familiarity of this wash over her. She joined in the kiss, bringing both her hands up and burying them in his dark brown hair. And after a few seconds, she realized that despite all the memories this invoked, the sweet tingling on her lips, and the goosebumps on her arms, this didn't feel right. Breaking the kiss and opening her eyes she took in a deep breath and rested her forehead against Josh's. "We can't, Josh."

Eyes blinking, surprise mixed with confusion, Josh let out a small but awkward chuckle. "Why the hell not?" He asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Because. I'm happy to see you, I really am. But I can't keep going back to this…to us. It doesn't work for me and right now I need to focus on… other things." She spoke the words with sincere kindness. And found in them a sense of self-assurance she hadn't previously had around Josh. She liked it. But her intent wasn't to hurt him. Her intent was to not complicate things anymore than necessary. Not with Josh, not with herself, and certainly not with Kyle.

Josh inched away and looked at her with a completely lost expression. "Amb…"

"Josh! C'mon! You know as well as I do you won't stick around. You know you'll disappear. _Again_. You know you wanna play around. And it's cool. You should. But that doesn't mean I have to go through this every single time. We had our fun while it lasted. Let's stick to friends and cut the benefits, alright?"

Eyes still trained on her, Josh heard the honesty in her words. He knew there was more to this. He knew Amber like the back of his hand. But that's exactly why he chose to let it drop for now. He'd get his answers. Later. "Alright," he said casually.

Amber, pleased that he didn't press on this any more, nodded with satisfaction. "Cool!" Realizing she was feeling a bit hungry, and that a shift in the atmosphere and conversation was needed, she said excitedly, "Hey, there's this burger place up ahead… They have great burgers! We got some for take-out the other night with Sam and Dean. They even have avocado and salsa that they put on the burgers…"

Josh's short but loud laugh cut her off mid-sentence. "Avocado and salsa? You?"

Smacking his shoulder with a small chuckle of her own Amber defended herself, "Shut up! Well, it was Sam's idea to try it, but it was different and really good, ok?" Her mouth started watering just thinking about the mix of hot, rich juice from the meat oozing into her mouth combined with the spicy tanginess of the salsa, that unexpected metallic taste of cilantro, and the cool, smooth richness of avocado slices. It was such a rich extravaganza of flavor, texture, temperature and sensation. Her expectations of what a burger should taste like had grown since hanging out with Dean. He was a connoisseur of roadside burgers.

"Aha… Yeah! I believe you," Josh said teasingly as he turned the key in the ignition. "Lead the way, babe."

As the car eased back on the asphalt and gradually gained speed on the small country road, Amber's thoughts lingered on the moment with Josh for just a few more seconds, before they drifted back to Sam and Dean. She fumbled with her phone and found herself getting a bit nervous. On one hand she was relieved they hadn't called her. But on the other, she felt a bit worried too. She should really check in with them, but she didn't want to lie. _She really, really didn't want to lie to them._

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Sam tapped a finger against the Impala's passenger seat armrest. Checking on his phone one last time in hopes he'd find a missed call or text from Amber, he sighed with frustration and disappointment when he found none. He didn't want to jump to conclusions here, but he couldn't help but think that this meant Amber was hiding Josh from them. He only hoped she hadn't done anything stupid with him.

"Dean, we should've heard from Amber by now," he sighed.

"I know Sammy..." Dean's face was taking on the stern look as he contemplated what this would mean for Amber. "I just hope she's still at the motel."

"She could be still be at the motel and just caught up in visiting with this guy," was Sam's hopeful guess, but he didn't feel very confident about this. It was much more likely that she was with this Josh guy, and this saddened him. She'd lose her trip to Jody's and she really needed to be around Jody and the girls.

"At the motel with that punk?" Dean asked his eyes turning murderous. "Oh, hell no!"

Grabbing his phone from his pocket he unlocked it and scanned through his recent calls, before tapping to a contact and bringing it to his ear. "Cas? Still around Oscar's place? Good! We need to go check on Amber… Yeah. If he turns, burn him. Or angel-nuke him, whatever works best. Yeah… Talk to you later…"

Sam, getting ready to text Amber, piped up just as Dean started the Impala, "How about we go grab some burgers first?"

Dean turned to look at him, rather miffed that Sam, of all people, was currently thinking about burgers. "Really, Sammy? Right now? Amber might have that scumbag in our room!"

"I'm not saying we're not going to Amber… A quick stop as we're getting to the motel. It's right on our way. We need to get her something fresh to eat anyway," Sam reasoned, eyes glued on the screen as he composed his text to their sister. In reality, all he wanted was to assess the situation. To know what they'd walk into. Stalling Dean until Amber texted or called back was the only way he could actually do this.

Conceding this, Dean nodded and started driving, just as Cas rounded the corner and walked towards the Torres' house.

While Sam waited for Amber to respond, Dean was heading to the hamburger place they'd eaten at the other night. Merging into the left lane Dean slowed down as the light ahead was turning orange. He wouldn't make it and he didn't feel like daring the local cops to pull him over for something stupid like running a red light to get a burger.

Eyes squinting, Dean leaned closer to the Impala's windshield, gaze trained on a beat up, gold Buick Riviera up ahead. "Hey Sammy, did you get a look at the Josh kid's car?"

"Nope, I didn't," was Sam's distracted response. He was composing a second text to Amber, after not getting any response to the first one he'd sent, and was focused on trying not to sound like he was testing her... _even though he was._

As they were approaching the Riviera up ahead, Dean wasn't sure if he was seeing things. That looked like that Josh kid. For a split second he thought the car had two occupants. But earlier, at The Torres', Josh had been alone. As Dean slowed the Impala to a stop at the red light, next to the Riviera, he looked to his left and sure enough, there was Josh... _and only Josh._

Out of the corner of her eye Amber had caught a glimpse of the Impala behind them while looking in the Riviera's side mirror and she instinctively ducked down out of sight. _Oh God! Did they see her?_ Her heart was pounding in her ears. This couldn't be happening!Josh looked down at her and was met with frantic hand signals to keep his mouth shut. _His eyes turning to look out of the driver's side window, he spotted the Impala with Dean behind the wheel. Sam was looking down, but Dean had him in his sights and was staring right back at him. His eyes returned to the girl with bewilderment. What the hell was going on between Amber and these Winchesters?_

Sam's second text came through and Amber, still crouched down out of sight, read the words, _'Amb? You ok? Didn't answer my previous text. How's it going? Are you hungry?'_. Shit, she'd have to lie if she responded to him.

"Hey Sam, take a look to your left." Dean was looping his brother in as this odd feeling grew.

Still waiting at the red light, Sam raised his eyes from his cellphone , meeting the young hunter's spooked countenance. Acknowledging him, Sam nodded. He was only met with nervous eyes. This just didn't make sense. Josh was a cocky bastard. He'd left in a rush to go find Amber. Sam decided to wave and he swore Josh appeared to be looking down towards the passenger-side front seat. Time went by...a whole 45 seconds. Forever in texting time. Glancing at his cell's text screen, Sam decided to call Amber having not received an immediate response from her. Putting the phone to his ear, Sam kept his eyes partially on Josh as he waited for Amber to pick up.

"Hey Sam", was Amber's casual response. "Amber, I hadn't heard anything from you in a while and was just checking in." He was waiting to hear if Amber mentioned Josh, yet he could clearly see Josh right next to him. Perhaps Josh had decided not to call Amber. But...this seemed highly unlikely.

Dean glanced at the street, finger tapping against the wheel impatiently. This was one of those stops that had a turning lane in all four directions and he'd be here for a couple of minutes waiting his turn...just out of reach of the burger place not 100 feet up ahead. As he was waiting he listened in on Sam talking to Amber. Sam glanced at Dean and decided to put his cell on speakerphone without telling Amber.

"I'm alright. Finished the rugaru research. Not much to it. Just burn them." She kept her responses vague and truthful-ish. She wasn't going to outright lie, so she didn't wish to offer anything concrete. "Hey, did Cas find you guys?" was her question in an effort to derail the conversation.

Sam glanced at Dean. Yes, Cas had found them and shared with them his concern for Amber's erratic energy signatures and what it could lead to. He'd been very emphatic about this. Sam had already planned a long meditation session for himself and Amber tonight, in hopes it would help with the situation.

Eyes still trained to Josh through the windows, Sam kept up his casual tone as he answered his sister's question, "Yeah… Yeah he did. We talked. We'll do some deep meditation exercises tonight, see if they help… Uh… Hey, Amber did you hear from anyone?"

 _There it was._ Amber felt the test… They knew Josh would have contacted her. Amber's brain just stopped… And she didn't respond. Dean was listening, too, and heard the pause. It went on too long. After 90 seconds, Dean spoke. "Amber, Sam asked you a question."

In the Riviera, Josh could hear Dean's voice come through loudly even though Amber had the cell to her ear. Josh was losing patience with being cut out of the loop on something that was clearly big... _and he wanted to know what this was._

"What the actual fuck is up with you and these guys?" he asked in an irritated tone, looking down at Amber, crouching out of view.

Hitting mute as fast as she could, Amber shot him an angry look. "Shut up Josh! Just don't say anything! And don't look down at me!" Amber's heart raced, _SHIT!_ _Did they hear Josh's voice? Shit, Shit, Shit!_

In the Impala both Sam and Dean were watching the other car's occupant with suspicious expressions and had noticed him looking downward again just as they heard a male voice over Amber's phone. The voice could be heard for all of a second, before dead silence came from Amber's side.

Josh, quickly going from irritated to angry snapped. "Amb, just tell me. What's up? They're right next to me. They're looking right at me!"

Amber could feel it all crashing down.

Still waiting at this long, four-way stop, Dean now took the phone from Sam's hands and shouted into it, "Amber, I suggest you answer Sam...and I suggest you be honest young lady. Your ass depends on it!" This was so loud that even without the benefit of being on speakerphone Josh heard it clearly.

"Amber, is that asshole threatening you? What is going on?"

Amber closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache slowly forming. Josh was angry now and so was Dean. _Augh!_ This was becoming a disaster. All she wanted was to get out and clear her mind, forget her troubles for a bit...and now she was in deep shit.

Just then the light turned green and, recovering his attention, Josh drove forward with every intention of heading towards the burger place. Right next to them the Impala sped ahead to keep abreast of Josh's car, with Dean still holding Sam's phone with one hand and the steering wheel with the other.

Amber hadn't been able to say anything. And Dean was getting louder and louder.

"Amber, I swear to god, if you've left the motel you'll sorely regret it!"

Listening to everything Dean was saying, Josh was getting spooked. _What the hell!_ Was Dean treating Amber like a kid now?

Josh, changing his route, sped up, determined to shake these guys. Amber felt the car accelerate. Josh was going to try and outrun the Impala...and she knew he couldn't. That Impala was a beast. "Josh, don't. You'll only make things worse."

"What do you mean worse. _You let that guy talk to you like that?_ What kind of sick arrangement do you have with them?"

Realizing to an outsider this looked really odd, the best course of action was the ruse. Their ruse.

Clicking the phone off, Amber sat up and looked at Josh, She had to stop this before it got even more out of control. "Josh, just pull the car over. I have to go with them."

"What are you talking about? Are you out of your mind?"

"Josh, Dean's my dad."

In real time, Amber saw Josh's face registered disbelief...then recognition and then...his face went white as death. His mouth became dry and all his earlier remarks to the Winchesters when they were on the rugaru hunt were coming back to him. _Holy fucking shit!_ He was going to die. A montage of Dean and Amber's face began to populate his brain...and he could see the strong resemblance now. _Holy fucking Christ._

" _Your dad?! Dean Winchester is your dad?!"_ Josh's hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly the muscles of his forearms were bulging under his strength. His shoulders were locked into place. His jaw hurt as he unconsciously clenched his teeth.

"Yeah.." was Ambers subdued answer. "Just pull over, Josh." She was practically in tears and her face was white, matching his own.

"Dean, they're pulling over." Sam didn't wish for this to escalate any further. Amber's head had popped up and it was clear she was also in Josh's car.

"Yeah, well he'd better pull over," was Dean's only response. They both knew the Impala could outpace this kid's car.

"I can't believe she did this!" Sam mumbled, shaking his head. "She was so close to going to Jody's." Sam's voice was firm, but tinged with regret. They were going to have to come down hard on her...again...and take away the trip. She'd made her choices and this had been it.

Seeing Josh's car pull off to the right up ahead, the brothers followed right behind and parked when the Riviera came to a stop.

Like a shot, Dean was out of the Impala and reached the passenger's side door in less than two seconds. He could see Amber's eyes grow round...and the color drain further from her face. Josh could see Dean's face and the look froze him in place. He'd seen this look on his own father's face before...and it never bode well for him.

Looking over at Amber, he realized this was a hunting family and Amber was being raised just like he had been. He still didn't know what she'd done, but she looked like she was in for it, _big time!_

A knock on his window made him jump. Seeing Sam's face, Josh initially just stared. Sam indicated the window lowering and Josh rolled it down.

"Josh, turn the car off."

Deciding he had best defer to Sam, given that he apparently was Amber's uncle, Josh turned the key and his car went quiet.

"Good choice," was the only thing Sam said to him. Looking over to the right Sam watched Amber fidgeting with her fingers, as Dean was opening her door. Looking down at her, Dean could see she was trembling and this gave him a reality check. Sure, the kid had broken her grounding and was definitely in trouble, but this wasn't like her. The trembling reminded him that Cas was worried about Amber's energy signature. Cas had described it as erratic, unbalanced and unhealthy. Acknowledging the seriousness of this, he definitely didn't wish to put her over the edge. He held back his full anger.

Amber looked over at Josh and her expression was scared...and sad. Josh swallowed with difficulty as he realized she was actually trembling. Becoming alarmed, he wondered what did these guys intend to do that would put her in this state.

Leaning close to her ear, Josh whispered, "Do these guys hurt you?" Josh's wasn't sure what he'd do if she said they did, but he needed to know. He was an opportunist, _for sure,_ but he'd never leave a woman to defend herself is she was in real danger.

Amber considered what to tell him. "No, they won't hurt me, but I'm in big trouble," she answered quietly.

Josh didn't like the way she said this. It still left him feeling uneasy. "So, are you going to be ok?" Amber regarded Josh's question, but didn't want to discuss it right now.

"Josh, just leave."

"Yeah, Josh," Dean spat. Clasping a hand on Amber's shoulder he continued, "I think it's time for you to go. Amber knows she's in trouble and you need to leave."

Feeling a strength he didn't know he had, Josh grabbed hold of Amber's left arm. Turning to him, Amber looked at him like he was crazy. "Josh, don't. I really have to go," was all Amber could say. She was trying to do damage control here.

Sam ducked his head into the window and spoke next to Josh's face, "Dude, just leave. It's in your best interest. Amber's going to be fine. Dean is her dad."

There it was for a second time. This was surreal. This girl he'd been sleeping with, and who'd hung out with his family, was Dean Winchester's daughter. His mind traveled to the first time they met at the Woodpecker, back in Reno. When she told him her name was Amber Winchester. The first thing he'd asked was if she was related to Sam and Dean, which she'd denied. Laughing as if to brush it away, she'd told him it was her stage name, inspired by the famous gun. He then remembered how masterfully she had turned the conversation around to focus on him, asking him hunting questions, and he'd ended up telling her who these guys were. _Damn!_

 _Had she been playing him?_

"Amber, out" was Dean's loud command. Despite his no-shit tone, his clasp on her shoulder was almost gently. Reassuring. Amber took one last look back at Josh, firmly sliding her arm out of his grasp, as she stepped out of his car. Guessing that Josh thought she'd been hiding her identity from him, Amber called back, "Josh, I only found this out a month ago. I didn't know before. And I'm not being abused or anything. I know it looks bad..." and Amber looked down at her feet, then very briefly up at him, "I'm in trouble, is all."

"Yes, she is and you've got to go. We left a friend of ours back to watch the rugaru. You head back and give him back up. He wears a trenchcoat. His name's Cas," was Dean's clipped instructions. Tapping the roof of the car, Dean gave his signal for the boy to head out and leave them to their own business. Sam looked at Josh, exchanging a silent look of expectation that Josh should go. Not having any idea how to fight this, especially with Amber's apparent consent, Josh looked on helplessly.

Turning the ignition key, the Riviera's engine grumbled back to life.

"I'll call you," were Josh's last words to Amber as she was looking back at him, while being led to the Impala.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **The best laid plans of mice and men... _and all of that._ How did you react to the tension in this chapter? What was your favorite or least favorite part.. _.and WHY? How did this chapter make you feel? Have you ever had anything like this happen in your life? Anything in this entire story remind you of your own life experiences? HOW?_**

 ** _Tell us! We're all ears._**

 ** _~LauWhisperer & MarionLuth_**


	16. The Way Forward

**Chapter 16**

 **A/N** **Hello people.**

 **Lau Whisperer and myself, MarionLuth, have written another chapter of WTWTA with a terrific story that continued right from chapter 15.**

 **After the Winchester "family chat" in the park, back in Chapter 12, Amber is grounded. Looking forward to serving her time and then getting a solo trip to stay at Sheriff Jody Mills' house, along with Claire and Alex, Amber tries to adhere to her grounding. Then an old flame, Josh Jarvis, seeks her out, things don't go as planned. Expect arguing Winchester brothers, a moody Amber, and an action-packed scene of retribution. _Enjoy._**

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

 **CONTEST**

 **Would** _ **YOU**_ **like to be written into one of our WTWTA chapters?**

Yes, you think this would be awesome?

 _Great!_

This is how _**YOU**_ can become a fleshed-out character, interacting with the Winchesters, in one of our WTWTA chapters.

 **Post links back to our WTWTA story** into relevant sites, _where our WTWTA story could get even more readers_. Then send us an email telling us about this along with a link to verify your posted link.

 _Do this a lot!_

 **NOTE:** Only **one (1)*** link per site **.**

 _*We don't wish to get your account banned._

 **NOTE:** Email the link to my collaborator here: lauwhisperer (at] gmail [dot} com. When we've verified your link, you get one more point towards being written into WTWTA.

The reader with the **Greatest Number of Verified Links** to our WTWTA by **April 1, 2020** wins.

 **THE WINNER**

We'll announce the winner and contact you via PM and get a description of who you are, or who you'd like to be portrayed as, why you like WTWTA, and perhaps some inspiration about your character. We'll flesh out your character profile, working your character into an upcoming chapter.

 _ **Why?**_

Our goal is to push ourselves further in our writing acumen and _enter into the realm of professional quality writing - eventually._ And this is done one-step-at-a-time, investing our 10,000 hours of practice, getting feedback...and giving the people what they like through the wonderful world of fanfiction!

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

 **Chapter 16**

 **The Way Forward**

Silence. The roar of the Impala's engine was all that could be heard as the Winchesters drove back to the motel. Amber, still trembling slightly, was silently rehashing all of her decisions, desperately trying to find something to use as her defense, but ending up with nothing but flawed thinking.

Sam turned to look at her. She looked so forlorn...he felt for her. But she'd broken her grounding and broken their trust. To an extent, this could also be a test of sorts. On him. This was his punishment imposed on her. He wondered, if this was subconsciously Amber's way of pushing the envelope to see just how far he was willing to go. Well, he'd have to show her just how far he was willing to go. Taking away her trip to Jody's pained him, but keeping his word, and being consistent with expectations and promised consequences, was imperative.

 _This parenting stuff sucked ass!_

Watching through the rearview mirror, Dean kept an eye on Amber and was aware of Sam's glances into the backseat. He knew Sam was feeling conflicted, because Sam was the touchy-feely guy. He felt for the kid, too. He really did. But it was much more black and white for him. Cause and effect. And he assumed he'd take charge from there on out. This girl was getting her ass beat.

Dean, making a hard right turn, caused Amber to be thrown to the left, sprawling across the back seat and slightly banging up against the left back driver's side door. "Ow…" was the only sound she made. Sam gave Dean a hard look and glanced back to check on their sister.

" _Watch it!_ " She hissed at Dean, glaring at him in the mirror. She was scared, but her pissy side was quick to emerge. Ambers trembling seemed to have faded.

Not having intended to throw her around, Dean just continued driving, glancing in the rearview mirror to see a resurrected Amber sitting up and looking angry. "You're the one who should be watching it!" Dean immediately snapped.

"Your driving is getting me all bruised up! I know you're pissed, but you don't have to throw me around back here," were Amber's very unwise words. As soon as she said them, the glare she encountered in the rearview mirror told her they had been a mistake. Dean was looking at her briefly contemplating whether to pull over on the side of the road for a quick attitude adjustment before the main event.

Amber felt herself shrink up and become smaller. Geez! What was wrong with her? Why did she always have to keep challenging Dean when it was clear he was already pissed? Lowering her face, she shrunk down into the seat. She was in so much trouble. She really wanted to go to Jody's. Had she lost this? Amber felt like her heart would break if she couldn't.

Sam sized up his brother's glance at Amber, and their sister's response. She had zapped from angry to sad in a matter of seconds. _Damn!_ This was going to be hard.

Amber, having lowered her face, was peripherally aware of Sam checking on her. Her main concern at the moment might be Dean and what he had in store for her, but she couldn't help the guilt that simmered inside her for breaking Sam's grounding. She might not have thought twice about doing the same if it had been Dean's decision, but she hated that she'd disappointed Sam.

Arriving at the motel Dean parked the Impala. Sam, turning to Amber, decided it was time to move this unfortunate set of events forward. "Amber, you go in. Dean and I are going to talk for a bit."

"Talk about me?" Amber asked, her annoyance peaking again. One thing she hated above everything else was being talked about behind her back.

"Are you seriously arguing with us right now?" Dean asked in a dangerous tone, before barking, _"Inside! Now!"_

With her brother's tone only adding to her frustration, Amber huffed and scooted out behind Sam's seat, before exiting the car from the passenger's side. She made a point of slamming the Impala's door... _Hard_. Well… as hard as she dared. She wanted to get back at Dean for his yelling, but she wasn't suicidal!

Dean made a move to open his door with the sole intent of catching up with his sister and giving her a taste of what was to come, but Sam's hand clasped at his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"We're the adults, remember? Stop taking the bait! If you want to address this, do so when you're calm and when _you_ decide, not when Amber pushes you." Sam said trying to calm Dean down. What Amber had done called for action, and he and Dean needed to discuss the situation with a clear head and a calm temper.

Aiming his glare at his brother, Dean shook his head. "Talk all you want, Sam. Her ass is mine. She's not getting out of this!"

"Forget it!" Sam immediately countered, steady gaze locking with Dean's.

"Are you freaking kidding me, Sam? We played this your way! And this is the result! She snuck out, ignored the grounding and took off with the scumbag," Dean snapped.

"Exactly, Dean! This was my call! My punishment! She defied me and she'll answer to me! If you get in there and spank her, what does that make me look like? She won't respect me and she won't mind me," Sam argued. When he was sure he had Dean's full attention he added, "Look, I'm as pissed as you are, but as it is, she's losing the trip to Jody's! Have a heart, man!"

"So we do what, Sam? Walk in there, have a heart-to-heart, and take away her trip? She expects to be spanked! We can't back down!"

"She might expect to be spanked, true! But losing this trip is going to be the worst punishment she could get for this, can't you see it? Losing Jody's will be harsh enough, Dean! We can't smack her on top of that!"

Dean's temper was still running hot, but he thought about this. Sam wasn't wrong. Amber was really looking forward to this trip. This loss would be hard for her.

"OK, Sam. We'll finish this your way. I said I'd take a step back and I will. You deal with this. But I'm getting real close to stepping in. Just so you know."

Sam did know.

"Well, how about you go take a ride while I talk with Amber. I think she and I could use some privacy. Go check on Cas. Make sure he doesn't need backup with the rugaru. And if Josh is there, please refrain from killing him."

"No promises," Dean grumbled.

"Grab some dinner before you head back, alright? Amber needs to eat at some point. And get her some salad too, not just burgers and fries! And… Maybe some pie."

"Fine, Sammy," Dean answered as he looked at Sam with an understanding that this was going to be tough on all of them. Exiting the Impala Sam headed to the motel room.

Amber's eyes shifted from her phone to the opening door and she watched as Sam, and only Sam, entered. The numerous snarky comments she had already rehearsed while waiting for the brothers' conference to end never surfaced. They were meant for Dean. With Sam's much calmer approach, she simply couldn't bring herself to throw them at him.

Sam didn't look happy. While he kept a more restrained expression on his face, he was clearly displeased with her. Amber's stomach clenched. She really didn't know what to expect. She was sure she was about to get her ass handed to her. But when only Sam came into the room… She started having second thoughts. Sam wouldn't spank her. Dean would. Dean was all 'I'm gonna beat your ass' and she knew what to expect from him. But right now, she had no idea what to expect from Sam.

Then she remembered their early morning "chat" in the park in Sioux Falls. Sam had been very different that morning. He'd spoken about how, had they been at the bunker, she'd have been spanked...apparently by him. _Shit!_ Was this on the table now? She didn't recall this, but with Dean spouting all kinds of stuff, she really didn't know what to think.

"Amber, come over here. We need to talk." Sam's steady voice indicated he expected her to comply and he wasn't hot under the collar. His eyes were on her with the expectation of her compliance.

Not wishing to make him wait or make things worse for herself, Amber got up from the sofa she was sprawled on and moved towards the small kitchenette's table. She took a seat and started picking at a small crack in the wooden surface with her fingernail, waiting for Sam to begin the conversation.

"Do you recall our talk at Jody's? Right after our talk in the park?"

Amber was listening, but kept her eyes fixed on the crack she was enlarging. She was running through her memory of that morning and all the things they'd talked about. She wasn't sure what part he was talking about, but she remembered their talk.

"Yeah." She was intentionally vague since she didn't wish to commit to any one part of it.

"Do you remember when we offered you the opportunity to visit Jody alone?"

Amber's eyes shot up at that, enlarging with dread. Her voice came out in a hesitant whisper, "Yes…"

"And do you recall what I said would happen if you broke your grounding?" Sam watched his sister stealing another glance up at him. His own eyes met hers squarely. Steady and firm. Amber's expression told Sam that she did remember. "Jody's is not happening," he announced, and waited as Amber heard this. He kept watching her reaction to see where it would go. Would she simply accept this?

" _Sam… No! Please!"_ Amber immediately begged, not caring how whiny or childish she sounded. Not Jody's! It wasn't like it hadn't occurred to her before she decided to sneak out that this was the most probable consequence… But still, a part of her was hoping that Sam and Dean wouldn't go there.

"I'm sorry, Amber. But you knew exactly what to expect if you broke the grounding or disobeyed us in any other way. Your actions have consequences and these are yours," was Sam's firm statement. He had a hard time keeping his face and tone firm with Amber's eyes on the verge of tears.

Amber felt the resolution in his tone. And realization hit her. She had lost this trip. Her eyes filled with tears, which soon spilled down her face. She didn't make a sound, not at first. She sat there, crying silently in the overwhelming sadness of disappointment.

Sam swallowed hard at this sight. He felt his heart was breaking right along with his sister's.

Amber kept crying. She couldn't help it. _It was heart wrenching disappointment._ Feeling Sam's eyes trained on her, she turned away from him and walked to her bed, layed down curled up on her side, hugged her pillow, and sobbed. All she could see ahead in her life was this ongoing misery. A life of near joy, only to be crushed just as she was about to hold it in her hand.

Sam, recognising the teenage angst being on full bore, decided he'd head outside and text Dean. He didn't know what else to do. He'd give Amber some privacy and room to sort out her feelings and then later he'd attempt to talk this through with her.

Amber peripherally heard Sam moving about the motel room, and although she was immersed in her misery, a thought entered her mind. Could she'd be punished in another way? Would Sam consider an alternative?

Hand on the door, Sam was grabbing his coat, when he heard Amber call his name from the bed, "Sam, wait! Please...can I talk to you?"

Her voice was so fragile, there was no way he could not stop and talk with her.

"Of course, Amb."

Still choked with tears, Amber sat up on the bed, as Sam moved closer, and tried to calm her breathing enough to speak, "Sam...I'm so sorry. I really am. Do you believe me?"

Of course Sam believed her. "Yes, I do Amb, but this was entirely in your own hands. You knew the rules and you agreed to them. We've been over this already. I'm glad to hear you're sorry, but the fact remains that you still have to face the consequences of your actions." Standing up to head on out, Sam looked back at his sister, forlorn and red-eyed.

Seeing her opportunity walking away, Amber panicked. She needed to say this and she needed to say it quickly. _God, this was so hard._

"OK...Sam, I get it. I blew it. What-if-I-had-a-different-punishment? I'd-still-be-punished-and-then-I-could-go-to-Jody's."

This was blurted out in a run-on sentence and barely intelligible. Amber, sitting up and still holding her pillow, looked like a tearful toddler in need of an afternoon nap.

For an instant Sam felt like he was dealing with a small child and not a near sixteen-year old.

"What?" He wasn't quite sure what he'd just heard. "Amber, slow down. I didn't understand a word you said."

Looking abashed, Amber peaked out over her pillow, wiping her tears. That had taken so much to say. Was she really going to have to repeat it? _Augh!_ This was so humiliating.

Moving closer to her once again, Sam prompted her in a kind, but firm tone. "Amber, what did you say?" Meeting his sister's face, he saw her cheeks flushing a deeper pink. God, she was a mess! Her nose was running and her eyes were red and swollen. Mascara was starting to smear around her eyes.

Deciding to try again, Amber sat up a bit straighter. Wiping at her nose with the back of her hand, she started. "Could you punish me another way? So that I could still go to Jody's?"

As soon as she got this out, her head sort of retracted down onto the top of her pillow, eyes still looking up with her lower face partially hidden from view. Sam was momentarily reminded of a turtle. _And_ _it was momentarily adorable._

Sam considered this request. The ramifications would be he was changing the rules to suit her. John Winchester would have given extra discipline for this kind of bargaining. _It was unheard of!_

As this train of thought worked itself through his mind, Sam recalled Cas' concern for Amber's energetic misalignment and any contributing factors that would further weaken her would contribute to this imbalance. As this thought percolated mentally, it touched off a warning button, specifically that Amber was trying to manipulate him. _Of course she was._ Bargaining is always a manipulation of a sort...with an agreement resulting when both sides got something they were each wanted. Then it became a compromise. Would he compromise on her discipline? If he did compromise, what would she learn from this? Would this become a routine she'd come to expect from him and he'd regret later on?

The prolonged silence on Sam's part led Amber to believe that he wasn't interested and there was no possibility at all. Slumping down onto her side, she wrapped herself around the pillow and silently began to sob once again, shoulders heaving and face reddening. There was a growing wet spot on her pillow with black mascara stains on the white pillow case.

Considering all of this, Sam was struck by how young and immature Amber was acting. This was really out of character for her. She'd been growing in her maturity. He'd seen this. Hell, even Dean had seen this over this past month. Cas had mentioned emotions and erratic behavior...He wondered if this was becoming more complicated and intense for her, because of her developing angel grace.

Then it all fell into place: He knew this from his developmental psychology class. Teen angst results from how teens process their emotions through the amygdala. Not having access to the prefrontal cortex, where maturity seats itself from experience, strong emotions are routed through a structure of the brain responsible for rage and despair...among other strong responses. _So_ , _for a teen everything felt like it was the end of the world._ Combine this with the untold difficulty of dealing with an angel's grace manifesting, and there you have it. And considering all the neurohormonal changes that kick in at this time, _especially for girls,_ this was one big, freaking shitshow. Adding in the manifesting angel grace...and who knows what this would end up looking like.

This epiphany brought him up short. He'd hear Amber out and consider what she had in mind. If the current punishment actually made matters worse, what good was it?

And... _Sam thought he knew where this was going_ and wasn't opposed to at least hearing Amber out. Sitting down next to his curled up sister, Sam placed a plate-sized hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle rock.

"Amber, why don't you sit up and dry your eyes. Let's talk." He kept his voice steady, with a soft edge.

Feeling his hand rock her, Amber at first wasn't sure what Sam had just said. She was mired deep in her sadness. Another shake to her shoulders got her attention. Still crushing her face into the pillow, she peered up at him, opening one eye. Sam was gazing down at her, a calm expression on his face.

"Hey, sit up."

Hearing this, Amber calmed herself a bit and sat up, still clutching the pillow to herself, arms wrapping around it like it was a Teddy Bear.

"Talk to me. What are you thinking?"

Amber heard Sam's calm tone. It was inviting and reassuring. Could she get Sam to change his mind? Going to Jody's, without the brothers in tow, oh god, _she needed this so much!_ Here it was, Sam was going to listen to her. This was her chance. She took a deep breath. She needed to calm her mind, and get out what she'd been thinking. Taking in another deep breath, this time for courage, she began.

"Sam, I know I messed up. I agreed to the grounding. _I even suggested it._ But isn't being punished the point? What you had said back at the park… you know, '... a consequence that will deter me,' from sneaking out again and breaking a grounding. Isn't this the point?"

At Sam's nod, she took in a shaky breath and continued, "Well, what if I had a different punishment? You know, so I could still go to Jody's. Something like that." _There, she'd gotten it all out!_ But she felt so squeamish, absolutely mortified that she was talking to Sam about her own punishments.

Sam considered this. "Go on."

Here, Amber was feeling her stomach drop to her feet. A tingling wave of remembered humiliation swept across her hindquarters. This part was so embarrassing. Sam saw a flush grow on Amber's face. This was clearly very hard for her. He waited.

Looking down at the bed, not being able to lift her eyes to face her brother, Amber pushed forward.

"So, when we were at the park you said that if we'd been at the bunker you'd have spanked me. But since we were at Jody's and in a park, you grounded me instead. But you would have s…spanked me."

This last part was said in a whispered voice. An even deeper red blush covered the whole of Amber's cheeks, up to her ears and down her throat and chest.

 _Yeup_. That's where Sam had thought she was going with this.

"So, are you asking me to spank you instead of grounding you?" he asked in a tone of serious inquiry. Was she really asking him to do this?

Looking up at him briefly, Amber nodded, and then hid her eyes. She sat still, eyes averted, listening intently, aware of his body movements. Now that it was out there Amber felt like she was holding her breath.

Sam was seriously considering everything Amber had just put on the table. Would this be an equivalent he could live with? Would Dean give him shit if he did this? Yes to both. But this was his call. The benefit Amber would gain from being at Jody's had the potential to far outweigh any leverage he gave up.

But how would he keep this from becoming an ongoing negotiation? If he didn't do this right, he could imagine what a fucking mess this would spiral into. The power struggle from hell, with Dean stepping in with his one solution. Yeah, Dean would do that and Amber knew this, too. _But...this could work in his favor._

An idea forming, he finally nodded. "OK, Amber. I think this is fair. But I'm going to add this stipulation: Any future attempt at negotiating a set punishment from now on will be dealt with by Dean. Do you think Dean would go for this?"

Amber's eyes shot up in stunned shock. It hadn't yet crossed her mind to try this more than once, but if it worked she could see trying this again. If she could pull this off, it would be a one-time thing. Sam was making it clear that if she were to try this again he was going to hand her off to Dean. Considering a scenario where she'd ask Dean to renegotiate discipline, all she could see was the whooping from hell.

"OK," was the only thing Amber could say. It was a sobering moment.

But, she was inching closer to Jody's.

Facing Amber, Sam acknowledged her response, nodding. This put Sam in the position of having to follow through here. Those upside down U's appeared on his brow. Momentarily, he looked like he was the one in trouble.

Shifting his own emotions to what appeared to be the next order of business, Sam stood up. He hated this. Besides those few swats he'd given Amber her first few days in the bunker...well, that was the limit of his experience. He'd never been the one doling it out. Recalling his own experiences, Bobby was the best example he cared to emulate.

As he worked out how this would go, Amber sat on the edge of the bed, legs tucked under her. Her eyes tracking him as if at any second he might change his mind.

Bobby's approach with Sam had been mostly talking... _after the strong lecture._ This was usually all it took for Sam to correct his attitude. But there was this one particularly memorable time, Sam must have been around ten, that Bobby had to take a firmer hand with him. John had been on a hunt with Dean, and Sam had stayed with Bobby.

With all of Bobby's stuff so enticing, Sam had been explicitly told not to touch anything, especially the gun case he'd been looking at intently. When Bobby's back was turned Sam had opened the gun case only to discover a rifle rolled up tightly in a cloth. Unrolling it, it seemed like an ordinary rifle.

Sam knew how to handle guns. He'd been handling them ever since John had given him a .45. He'd been nine.

Being 'dumped' at Bobby's, Sam felt he was being babied and resented being left behind _and_ being restricted from handling this rifle. Bobby had come back into the room just in time to catch Sam running through the safety checks with the breach broken open, barrel pointing to the ground.

Eyes big, and his voice a startled gruffness, Bobby had freaked.

" _Sam, you ijit, give me that!"_

Bobby had grabbed the rifle from him, quickly rolled it back up into its sigil-marked cloth, and locked it up. Sam had watched this with dread. Bobby had been very angry, but Sammy could tell it was a frightened anger. After Bobby finished securely stowing away the gun, Sam had ended up over Bobby raised knee, with Bobby's belt being used on him over the seat of his jeans. It hadn't hurt like John's beltings, but the fear had been high and it had hurt enough.

As an adult Sam understood that going through the motions had as much of a reinforcement as the actual pain. With Bobby, the belt has been more of a psychological implement than intended to leave welts.

He couldn't say the same for John... _or even Dean, at times._ Bobby had never done this again, because he hadn't needed to.

Sam, standing in the motel room looking around, found what he needed: The solid metal ridge just below the box strings of Amber's bed. It was a solid edge and not too high.

Deciding this was it, Sam turned to Amber's wide eyes and said, "OK, I'll do this. Amber, come here."

He started to undo his belt and Amber's heart stopped... _and so did her feet._

Never in a million years had she expected that Sam would do _this_. " _Saaam!"_ was the startled whine that escaped Amber's lips. Her face had gone pale and she looked scared.

Sam saw her stop and hoped she wouldn't make him come after her. _"_ Amber, come here. Now that this has been decided, the rest is not your decision. Come here, please." His voice was firm and deep. He continued taking off his belt, folding it in half. Reaching his arm out, as if to guide Amber to his side, he kept his eyes locked on her. He was neither stern nor angry. He was firm.

"Amber, this is the second time you've selected your own punishment. Will this be the second time you break your agreement?" Amber heard this, knowing her trip to Jody's hinged on this trade off. Wanting to get past this as soon as possible, Sam continued, "Come here. Let's get this over with." He was nervous. Sam leveled his eyes at her.

Internally, he was dreading this, but he'd decided he was going to suck-it-up and do his job.

"Sam, please don't use your belt," was Amber's whine. She still hadn't taken a step towards him.

Sam regarded her steadily as he spoke his next words, "Amber, if you don't come over here right now, I'm gonna do this on your bare ass." His tone was still steady, but his voice increased in volume punctuating his words. This was the ultimate threat in the Winchester arsenal. "I didn't plan to, but I will if you keep defying me on this. Now, _come here_!" God, this was taking so much out of him. He felt like he was wrapping iron bands around his chest, trying to keep everything on an even keel. He was succeeding for now.

His tone was steady, and his louder voice told Amber he wasn't bluffing. Her cheeks flushing a deeper red at the mere thought of catching it bare from Sam, and she hustled over to his side. Once within arms length, Sam placed his left foot on the metal ledge, raising his knee to about Amber's hip height. Hauling her to his side, he pulled her over his knee and locked her in place. He felt Amber stiffen up and he had to put some force to make her bend forward. She was fighting him, struggling against this, but he was determined to do this.

Despite this whole thing being her own idea, Amber couldn't stop herself. As soon as she felt Sam trying to put her in position, she simply couldn't help but struggle. She didn't want a belting. _She'd never thought Sam capable of this!_

When the thought came to her, she imagined Sam would give her a light hand spanking and that would be it. Not that it wouldn't suck, Sam's palm was huge and she was sure it would cover her whole ass with each smack. But she could deal with that. A belting on the other hand… _God no!_ When her struggling proved useless against Sam's strength, she found herself bent over his raised knee, her feet barely touching the floor.

" _No! Sam, please, no!"_ Amber pleaded in a loud voice. This was so scary and she knew the belt was coming. Remembering Dean's use of his belt, she absolutely dreaded this. It had taken three days for the red splotches on her bottom to vanish and for sitting to stop being uncomfortable.

As Sam was nearly ready to begin his task, it was becoming a bit athletic. Amber was stronger than expected. She was no match for his strength, sure, but it still made this more difficult than he'd thought it'd be. Reaching around Amber's waist, he held her securely in place, keeping her arms out of the way so he could get this done.

The first swat of the belt had yet to fall, but tears were already falling from Amber's face _._

 _And then he started._

Raising his hand, Sam brought the belt down _with very little force._ Still, this first strike felt like a solid whack and Amber felt the sting. Keeping his intention focused, and watching Amber's reactions, Sam brought the belt down again. This was hard. He felt Amber's struggling and he tightened his grip in response.

He'd never thought he'd have to do this, but this parenting stuff was all about firsts. Repeating the blows, he brought the belt down several more times. Sam felt himself breaking out in a sweat. It was as much from exertion as from the stress of it.

Feeling the sting building in her behind, Amber's arms were flailing about, attempting to cover herself. She couldn't get past Sam's arm and she was helpless to stop this.

Reaching for anything she could grab, Amber latched onto Sam's belt loops, hauling herself upwards in an attempt to get out of his grip. This was unexpected and Sam reacted with a forceful response.

" _Amber, Let go!"_

His words fell on deaf ears, as the girl kept trying to get out of his grip. This was turning into a struggle. This wasn't the quick discipline he'd envisioned and Sam was feeling his patience wavering.

"Amber, you will stop this instant or this will be much worse." he said, the volume of his voice rising slightly. He took in a deep breath as he gave Amber another chance to get herself under control. He felt his irritation growing. He hadn't wanted to do this. This was Amber's idea and it was with her best interests in mind that he was forced into this position. _And now she was fighting him and pulling on him?!_

Deciding that giving her any more time would only further aggravate both of them, Sam pivoted his body, taking Amber with him, and sat down on the bed. He brought Amber forward, sprawling across his left thigh, keeping her upper body wrapped tightly underneath his left arm. Her legs were now kicking and he trapped them between his own, stopping them completely. With her body secured and locked down, Sam added eight more solid belt whacks...landing them on her upper thighs and bottom. He paused and told her in a clear tone, "This would have been over if you hadn't fought me tooth and nail. We'd be finished by now." He'd already landed eighteen swats. "But for this little tantrum you just threw, you're getting five more!"

Amber sobbed even louder at his words. While securely held, she could do nothing but take the five extra swats. Her tears were flowing and she'd been letting out gasps of pain. Sam had never imagined what this had been like for Dean, Bobby, or even his father.

 _It was horrible!_

Finished with the last five, Sam had stopped and was calming himself down. His adrenaline was flowing and this scared him. He never wanted to have his own fight or flight response become involved in disciplining Amber. It was too dangerous and far from the point.

He set his belt down on the bed and used both hands to grip Amber's torso, lifting her up. She was a mess.

" _Hey, hey. Amber, it's over. Sh, sh, sh," he said in a soothing voice to calm her down._ He was concerned that her angel grace would kick in and who knows how that would go.

Randomly, Sam considered asking Cas about how to approach this sort of thing with Amber's angel grace...and then it struck him: _Ask Cas what exactly?_ Nope. He couldn't do this. This was too private. Amber would never forgive him if this became an open topic of conversation in the bunker.

As she was lifted up, Amber felt herself angry at Sam. Deeply angry. Angrier than she'd ever been with him. _He'd really spanked her._ As he guided her back onto the bed to sit down, she winced. Amber felt overwhelmed by this whole thing, by Sam doing this. She kept crying, but now even harder than before. Her face was a contortion of angry and tearful. The punishment was over and now she was sobbing harder, with this angry-eyed glare on top. Sam was at a loss.

"Amber. Hey, hey. Look at me. You're OK." Holding her steady between his two hands, he got her attention and finally...she was calmed just a bit.

Amber gulped and made some wet noises. Getting ahold of herself she stopped most of the tears. A few stray ones leaked out and were wiped away by the back of her hand. Eyebrows lowered over moody green eyes, she was working herself up. Amber was angry.

"Fuck you, Sam! Fuck you." With adrenaline still coursing through her system, this was her gut response.

Sam heard this and was hurt by it. But he held on tight and kept her in place. _What the hell!_

She'd expected a sedate little smacking over his knee and instead she got a full on belting. It had not yet occurred to her that, between Sam and Dean, Sam's version was almost a tickle. Dean, well, she'd expected harsh discipline from him and he didn't disappoint. But not from Sam...and this is where her anger was coming from. _Expectations._

Looking down at his sister, Sam could hardly believe what he just heard. This girl had just cursed at him. His own face hardened and he was getting upset. After all of this, where did she get off talking this way to him? He knew that, out of a total of twenty-three whacks, only about half were impressive. He'd thought this had been more than enough. If the equivalency of losing a trip to Jody's was on the line, he judged Amber had paid the emotional toll that fit the return. He knew he had been lenient with her, but he also knew that the shock alone, of him actually doling out a belting, was enough to get the point across. Amber's reaction had confirmed this.

He still wondered why her angel grace hadn't kicked in. He'd been expecting to be blasted across the room at any moment and it hadn't happened. Perhaps he would bring this up to Cas...after giving the angel a lesson in the etiquette of confided information. Then his mind went to her healing factor. Why hadn't that kicked in? _Yes, these were definitely things to be discussed with Cas._

Sam kept a firm hold on her torso, not letting her move from the edge of the bed. Holding her in place was easy now. He'd stood up and was using the gravity of his downward weight through his arms to keep her still. Initially her breathing had been in ragged intakes of air, but was calming down. She was getting a grip on her panic and working down to the angry, whiny stage.

"Sam, god dammit! You really hurt me!" Amber tucked on after a few silent seconds.

Sam knew this was an exaggeration, but resisted rolling his eyes.

"Amber, I hardly used any strength on you. Believe me. Dean's been punched with my full force and he knows what I can do. You, little sister, just had your butt warmed." He felt himself smiling. _This girl...such dramatics._

Still upset, Amber considered this and was now reflective enough to know that he was telling the truth. But still, this was so unexpected... _from Sam._

"And where do you come off cussing me out? This was your idea. I should give you more for taking that tone with me," Sam said this in a serious voice, volume up as he really was taken aback by her insults.

Hearing himself say this was surreal. He'd heard Bobby say this many times... _usually to Dean_. And now it was in his voice. Well, Bobby wasn't a bad role model. Far better than John Winchester had been. _That's for sure_.

Feeling satisfied that Amber's reaction to his words was to scoot back on the bed, keeping her backside away from him, Sam felt he'd earned a bit of respect from her.

 _Remember who's calling the shots here young lady_...was Sam's inner dialog. While he didn't wish to make Amber afraid of him, he needed her to know and follow the rules of this family...and know that they'd be enforced. And for her to learn her place in it. It wasn't her submission he wanted, but her following directions and doing what she said she would.

It was imperative for her safety. _For all of their safety._

Looking up at Sam, Amber realized that she was in the wrong here. And she remembered that she was going to Jody's. A little bright spot flashed alive in her heart, like lighting a pilot light on a gas stove.

But this had been _so humiliating._ And unexpected! _And this was what she kept circling back to_ _ **.**_ This had been so unexpected... _from him._

Amber was still keeping her backside away from Sam, but he decided he needed to get her to talk to him. Re-establish the lines of their usual communication. Looking down at her from his 6'4" height, Sam was searching Amber's face for signs of the sister he knew.

Catching his gaze lingering on her, Amber sniffed before looking up at him, then back down and back up, before hesitantly asking, "So… Does this mean I'm going to Jody's?" No longer angry, her voice was a mixture of hope and fear of betrayal.

Sam reflected that this had been the arrangement and he'd carried it out in a way he felt was a fit exchange for this, yet he needed to make sure the punishment had served its purpose. "Well, that depends. Did you learn your lesson? What was this spanking for?" He asked in his default conversational tone.

Flushing bright red at the choice of his words, Amber resisted the urge to flip him off. _Barely._ "For breaking the grounding and sneaking out," was Amber's subdued response.

"Exactly. And will we ever have a repeat of either of these?" Sam pressed on, eyes locked on Amber's.

"No, Saaam! C'mon! I'm sooorry," Amber whined.

This sufficed. Nodding, Sam acknowledged this. "Then yes. You'll be going to Jody's."

At the relieved grin that lit up her face, Sam couldn't help but smile himself.

"Thanks, Sam! I'm really sorry!"

"I know you are… But, Amber, I don't want to ever have to do this again." He could see her sober face and contrite expression, which showed she did comprehend his meaning. "I know you didn't expect this and, frankly, neither did I. But this happened, you deserved it and it's done. And if need be, it _will_ happen again. Don't make this happen again. _Do you understand?"_

This was said in a firm, deep voice. Amber did understand this. Sam's eyes searched her face. He really wanted her to get this. As he did, he watched as her grin evaporated and morphed into a deeply sad expression. Sam remained looking at her, searching his thoughts for this cause. What had he said? This was not the expected reaction to his warning. Learning forward so both his hands were on Amber's shoulders, Sam looked her straight in the face.

"Hey… What's wrong?"

Amber didn't say anything for a minute. When she eventually spoke, her tone was a mixture of exasperation and whining. "It's just… It feels different with you now! You've suddenly become so mean!"

 _Oh, for crying out loud!_ Sam leaned back and looked at Amber with a small shake of his head.

"No, Amb. What's different is that you're actually challenging me. It's not just Dean anymore. I didn't become mean all of a sudden, I just dealt out consequences for the first time. And you don't like it. But this is not me being mean, or things being different. This is you choosing to defy and challenge me right along with Dean. Up to now, you were focusing on him."

Amber mulled these words over in her head. It hadn't occurred to her before, but now that Sam mentioned it… She realised he may be right. Ever since Asa's wake she had been challenging Sam one way or another.

Seeing the realisation settling into her expression, Sam smiled a cynical smile. "Even now, right after getting the spanking _you_ asked for, you cursed at me for agreeing to _your_ idea. How do you think this makes me feel? What do you think Dean would have done to you if you'd told him to fuck off in the same situation, hummm?"

Amber knew full well what Dean would've done. She'd cursed him and spit in his face once...and she'd found out _real quick!_

"Amber, what do you think Dean would've done?" was Sam's harder tone. He wasn't letting this go.

Amber was reluctant to respond to this...even though they both knew. "I don't think whatever Dean would or would not have done has anything to do with our discussion," she answered in an attempt to avoid answering altogether.

"That's not what I asked, is it? What would Dean have done?"

" _Alright!"_ Amber said in a raised voice, looking defiant. She was getting her attitude back. _"_ He'd have busted my ass. Is this enough for you? He'd have busted my ass, Sam."

While Sam was relieved to see Amber's spirit wasn't easily defeated, he was also feeling that she was lapsing back into her bad attitude way too quickly.

"Exactly. Count yourself doubly lucky you dealt with me and not Dean for this whole fiasco… _and cool your jets._ This attitude isn't helping me feel you've learned your lesson. I just did you a favor. You're going to Jody's and this is all behind you. _Show some gratitude_ ," Sam scolded.

 _This girl!_

 _Despite the sharp tone,_ Sam's face wasn't angry. Warning was written all over it though, and Amber was realizing she didn't wish to find out what he'd do if she didn't comply. And he wasn't wrong. He _had_ done her a favor. And she _was_ thankful. Much more than she showed.

Lowering her gaze, Amber's body was relaxing and her shoulders slumped down, collapsing inward looking as if she was physically retracting her words. _Good!_ Sam had won this round.

Leaning forward, Sam placed a hand on Amber's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Amb, be careful what you ask for. You may get your wish."

This struck Amber as funny, and despite herself, she cracked a smile. Sam smiled back at her. There it was...that brilliant little light that shone from within her eyes. Leaning in, he gave her a quick peck on the top of her head, drew her in for a hug, and grabbed his belt from where it still lay on the bed.

"Go get yourself cleaned up, Amb. You'll feel better. I think Dean should be back any minute now. I'll go text him." Turning back to look at her, he took a moment to still his speech, and look her in the eyes. "Amb, I love you," was his tender inflection.

This was the first time Sam had said this. They'd felt it, but this was the first time it had been verbalized between the siblings. Amber's eyes brightened and without giving it much thought, she scooted to the edge of the bed. Reaching forward she grasped Sam around the waist and hugged his long torso. He felt the simplicity of this gesture of love and repentance, and hugged her back. Again, kissing her on the top of her head he gave her a pat on the back. "OK, go get cleaned up."

Checking his texts Sam saw Dean's message about heading back to the motel and bringing food. Apparently the rugaru turned and Cas had decided to be merciful and ended his suffering quickly with his touch. The Josh kid had left after this...apparently still alive.

Not really thinking at all, Sam walked out of the motel door, belt still in his hand and he started threading it back into his belt loops. This lapse in etiquette came face-to-face with Dean on his way back from the Impala to their room. He was carrying two takeout bags stained with grease...the scent of burgers and fries in the air. It looked like he had made a stop at their new favorite burger place. Dean slowed his pace and watched Sam.

Sizing up Sam's action he was rethinking everything he knew about his little brother. Well, seems that Sam had come over to his way of thinking.

As Sam finished threading his belt through the final loop and buckling it, it finally struck him how inappropriate it was to be doing this in public. He'd been so absorbed in reflecting on the events of the past forty minutes, he'd been on autopilot.

Walking right by him, Dean looked Sam in the eye as he passed. Sam still looked flushed, and kind of dishevelled.

"So, did she live?" was Dean's only remark.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **What was your favorite part of this episode?** **How were you surprised? Did you see this coming?** **Which is your favorite sibling dynamic, Amber-Dean or Amber-Sam? Why? This could be in this chapter or in the ENTIRE STORY. Did any of this surprise you? What part? **

**It could be from this chapter or anywhere from within the entire story. This is a continuous body of work that all relates...so it's all up for dissection and analysis.**

 **We love your thoughts and reactions to our work.**

 **~MarionLuth & LauWhisperer**


	17. Time Doesn't Wait, It Keeps On Rollin'

**A/N: Hello dear people. Lau Whisperer and I have produced another great chapter for you. It's full of fluff while building intrigue as we continue working up to the greater plot of this story.**

 ** _Bwah hah hah._ (Wringing our hands maniacally.) We have so much more in store for you as this story continues. The next two action-packed chapters are already in the works!**

 **IRL**

 **We're professionals IRL and we bring this to our weekly writing, as we outline each chapter, weaving it into the overall story arc. We spend hours in creative scrums as we breathe life into your enjoyment. Again, we've collectively invested 30+ hours of writing time here.**

 **THE PLIGHT FOR REVIEWS - – HOW WE SEEK THEM LIKE A DRUG**

 **Hey people...we see all of y'all reading this. We know you're enjoying our work. _Give us a little love._ _¸.•´¸.•*¸.•*´¨`*•.**

 **If you are reading our story, we must assume you have read something we've written. Perhaps you loved it, perhaps you hated it - regardless we would like your valuable thoughts. Please leave a review. As humble writer s we paint ourselves onto the pages and deliver them up to your critique, discernment, and judgment. We ask you, please recognize the hours that go into crafting a story with a few moments of your time and comment. Review as you go - every chapter - as a courtesy.**

 **YOU KNOW THE DRILL**

 **Make both of us happy with some feedback. We'd both love to hear from you. Reviews inspire us, they make us feel good, they can lead to wonderful ideas!**

 **And...they produce more stories for you to read.**

 **Thank you all sooo much! We love your feedback, your reviews and your DMs.**

 **To us, they're like gold!**

 **MEMBERS OF THE REVIEW REVOLUTION**

 ** _We, MarionLuth & LauWhisperer, do solemnly swear to review all the fics we enjoy, regardless of the number of reviews, its age, or anything else. We_ do this people. We know what it's like to get reviews, and so we always give them. Please repeat. Post this in your profile, practice it, and share the love.**

 **We appreciate you all. You keep us energized and inspired!**

 **Cheers,**

 **MarionLuth and LauWhisperer**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Time Doesn't Wait, It Keeps On Rollin'**

Title: Lyrics from the song "Foreplay/Longtime", by Boston. Album: Boston, 1976

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Oh, she'll like this alright." was Dean's sarcastic remark as he and Sam were at a gas station mini mart. Holding up a huge T-Shirt that said 'I'm with Stupid.' Below the slogan it had an arrow pointing down...insinuating the wearer's genitals. It was clearly a man's T-shirt and this was part of the gag.

Sam was less than impressed. "Really Dean? _Augh_...no!"

"Aw, come on Sam. She'd love this. Definitely better than your lame flashlight and batteries. Sam… You got zero creativity when it comes to gifts!" Dean's puckish grin broadening as he imagined Amber's reaction to this gag birthday gift.

Cas, nearing them, held up a can of shaving cream and pack of cinnamon-flavoured gum. "Are these bad enough gifts?" He asked, looking at Sam and Dean expectantly.

Turning to Sam, Dean shook his head, "Even Cas did better than you, Sammy."

A sour grimace spreading across his face, Sam pointed a finger at his wrist watch, "Yeah, well, if you two don't hurry up we won't find a bakery still open."

"Relax. Remember, we're getting her a cheap cake at Rightway groceries. They'll be open til 8 pm. That's more than we ever got. Jody will get her the fancy bakery cake," was Dean's response. He was really enjoying this prank birthday party the three of them were planning for Amber.

During their brief phone call, which had originally been just logistical planning for getting Amber to Sioux Falls, Jody Mills had discovered not only the upcoming birthday the boys were planning for Amber, but that neither of them had ever had a birthday party. Upon further questioning, Jody had found their party plans were underwhelming.

Jody's call about Amber's upcoming visit had sparked off the planning of two birthday parties, a deliberately gag-riddled Winchester version and a bigger Sioux Falls shindig. Becoming excited when she heard this was going to be Amber's sixteenth, Jody took it upon herself to plan something worthy of such a milestone. She'd done the same thing for Alex and, later, for Claire, on their respective sixteenth birthdays. This was a special celebration for a girl...budding womanhood and all. Dean had made it clear it had to be a low key event and she had respected his wishes. She'd get Alex and Claire to help out...or at least in the case of Claire, to be there.

Apparently John Winchester had celebrated his sons' birthdays, when he was in town, and happened to remember, with whatever was available in the fluorescent-lit aisles of gas station mini marts. This habit had become ingrained in Sam and Dean. The longer Jody knew these two men the more her heart ached for how they had been raised. She'd throw a birthday party for Amber and rope them into staying in town long enough to attend, as well.

Dropping Amber off in two days, the brothers were coordinating with Jody to delay their return to the bunker until after whatever party Jody had planned. She insisted that they attend. They'd get a motel in some town nearby so as to give Amber the promised solo time with the Mills' women, returning to the bunker the following day.

In the meantime, Sam and Dean were experts in the gas station gift-buying department.

With a last look around the aisles, Sam walked towards the cashier's counter, where a bored-looking man sat, eyes glued on his phone's screen. At the sound of Sam clearing his throat, he turned an almost annoyed gaze at him before grudgingly setting the phone to the side. Dean and Castiel joined Sam and left their own gifts on the small counter and patiently waited for the cashier to lazily check each item.

"Will you need a bag for these?"

"Three, actually," Sam answered.

"Do you have gift bags?"

At Castiel's question both the brothers' and the cashier's eyes turned to look at him incredulously.

"Does this place look like a gift shop to you, pal?"

Eyebrows furrowing the angel opened his mouth to retort, but Dean beat him to it. "Just give us three bags, _pal_."

Reaching slowly beneath the counter to take out three plain paper bags, the man set them on top of the small heap of items. "That'll be $33.47."

"Dude, this is more than dad ever spent on us. What were his gifts worth, maybe $5 at most?" Sam was feeling the tug of old memories shading his experience of Amber's birthday. It was entirely juvenile and he knew this, but knowing this didn't blunt the edge of the pain.

Rolling his eyes Dean shook his head. "Don't pull middle-child-syndrome crap on us now, Malcom."

Looking on, Cas could hear and see the pain and power struggle that was the Winchester brothers' relationship. To him it looked like shades of denial coming from both directions...tinged in this gooey-feeling envy and anger. If only humans could see their feelings they would have a better understanding as to what they were actually feeling. Oblivious to their own experience...people appeared to walk through life stumbling over the same issues wrapped up in different situations...and therefore unrecognized as the same unresolved problems. If he wasn't an angel, it would give him a headache.

This denial opened the door to so many darker aspects of the self...it was as if people were walking around with a sign around their necks for the entire demon population to read, "Open to Suggestion".

Sam bit back his emerging bitterness and reminded himself that among the three of them, Amber had it worst. At least he and Dean, they had each other. Even this silly tradition of crappy gifts, even the disappointing memory of John's pitiful attempts to acknowledge their birthdays, was more than Amber ever had experienced.

Feeling guilty over his own petty comment, Sam made quick work of putting all their items in the three bags, remaining silent. He was determined to make this special for Amber. Even this inclusion into their Winchester tradition was an important step to make this birthday count. He could never have his childhood back. He would never get all the experiences he'd always wished he had. But he could do his best to offer at least some of them to their sister.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Damn it, Dean! Watch it! You'll make me drop the cake!" Sam said in an exasperated whisper, as he Cas and Dean walked stealthily towards the library, where Amber was.

Dean could see her, face practically buried in a book, as she lounged in her favorite armchair, legs dangling off one of its arms, back resting against the other.

When Sam paused a few steps from the doorway, and out of sight from the library's grand entrance, Cas placed the 16-shaped candle in the center of the cake. Dean, retrieved a lighter and glanced at Sam for the okay. Once his brother nodded, he lit the candle. The three men stood awkwardly for a few seconds, watching the flame gaining length and brightness. With a nod from Sam, they finally walked in front of the entrance and started ascending the few steps that led to the coziest room of the bunker.

Once Amber's eyes turned to see who was approaching, the small gathering of three started singing out-of-tune "Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you..." Continuing the familiar chorus, their own eyes lit up as a look of surprise and wonder graced Amber's face. They'd achieved their goal. Sam, immersed in surprising his sister, found himself dropping his previous bile-inducing memories and smiled as they sang his sister's first happy birthday song.

Amber, practically frozen in her seat felt the room swirl around her with the surrealism of the scene. Once the first wave of shock and surprise washed over her, she reluctantly sat up straighter and watched as Sam, holding the cake, and Dean holding three small bags, approached her, Cas walking rigidly beside them and singing the loudest of them all. She felt her lips twitching and her reluctant smile slowly grew to a face-splitting grin. Closing the book, setting it on her lap, and sitting up completely, she brought both her palms to cover her mouth as she let out a small giggle.

Once the three men stood in front of her and as the last tortured notes of the song echoed in the room, Amber got rid of the book, setting it on the small table beside her, biting her still grinning lips before leaning forward and blowing out the candle. A wisp of smoke curled languidly upward into the air leaving that familiar tinge of candle wax scent hanging in the air.

"Happy birthday, pain!" Dean said, his own lips forming a warm smile, eyes sparkling.

"Happy birthday, Amb" Sam repeated tenderly.

"Happy birthday, Amber," Cas said in turn, in his usual flat, deep tone.

"Guys," Amber could still hardly believe her eyes. "I can't believe you remembered!"

Grabbing her arm and pulling her up and into a strong hug, Dean shook his head, "Of course we remembered. You only turn sixteen once."

"You only turn any year of your life once, Dean," Cas commented.

Letting out a soft chuckle at the angel's words, Amber returned the hug to her oldest brother, before letting go of him and turning to Sam. Transfering the cake to Dean, Sam opened his arms for Amber to bury herself in his long torso. Enveloping her in the tender and soft kind of embrace only he could master, Sam placed a kiss on top of her head.

After a few seconds, Amber let go of Sam and turned to Cas, regarding him a bit reluctantly. "Oh, what the hell," she mumbled, as she took a step closer to him and hugged him. It was awkward and stiff, Cas standing still as Amber wrapped her arms around him. He remained still, arms by his side for a good five seconds, before he mechanically patted her back as if going through a ceremony that was required, but uncomfortable.

This was a decided step forward in their relationship. In Amber's mind, Cas was starting to become an assumed presence along with her brothers whenever they did things, even meals. Sometimes his comments were hilarious. One time Cas had offered to toss the salad and Amber burst out giggling. This had resulted in Sam looking uncomfortable and Dean looking confused. No one enlightened Cas or Dean.

Still in her embrace, Cas stood rather stiffly, slowly moving his hands to tentatively enfold the birthday girl a bit more. He knew how to hug. He just wasn't used to it. Two seconds later, Amber broke it off and turned to look at her brothers again.

Holding up the three bags Dean motioned with his head towards the tables that lined the center of the room. "C'mon! Present time!"

"You got me presents too?" Amber asked unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. With the exception of the small number of birthdays she had spent with Ty, she had never received so much as a card for her birthday, let alone the whole enchilada...Cake and Presents. Practically hopping to the table, and sitting opposite of Sam and Dean, she waited eagerly for Dean to pass her the first bag.

"So… This is from Sam," Dean said as he pushed the small brown paper bag towards her.

Amber scanned the bag and recognized the logo as one of Dean's preferred gas stations in town. Not sure what to expect she eyed the bag for only a second before pulling it closer to her and reaching inside. As her hand withdrew the small flashlight and the pack of batteries she remained staring at them in a mixture of surprise, disbelief, and slight disappointment. "It's… A flashlight," she said doing her best not to let the disappointment creep into her tone. Her eyes darted to Sam and she offered a smile. "Thanks, Sam! I guess, it's gonna be… Useful," she commented in a forced, light tone.

"You're welcome, Amber," Sam smiled, schooling his expression to not give away anything. On one hand he wanted to tell her right away that this was a joke, that these weren't her real presents. He hated the disappointment in her eyes. But he had promised Dean to go along with this little prank, a sort of Winchester Initiation. And he would.

Setting the flashlight and batteries off to the side she made room for the next gift.

"This is from Cas," Dean continued, pushing a second bag from the same gas station towards Amber.

"Shaving cream and gum," Amber mumbled in a disbelieving tone. Turning to look at the angel she added, "Thanks, Cas! A girl's dream is to receive a gift that makes her feel hairy and think that her breath stinks!"

"You are welcome," Castiel answered neutrally.

"And… Mine!" Dean said excitedly, pushing the last bag to her.

Pulling out the t-shirt and taking a couple of seconds to fully grasp what she was seeing, she turned incredulous eyes to her brother. "Okay, first, this is by far the best gift of the night… Sorry guys! And second… I'm so gonna be wearing this every chance I get!"

With a smug grin splitting his face Dean shot Sam an 'I told you so' look before turning to Amber. "And with these crappy, convenience-store bought birthday gifts, you're officially a Winchester."

Shaking her head lightly, Amber stared at Dean confused. "Come again?"

"Come on, how cruel do you think we are? Buying you gifts from the gas-station? Your first birthday with us?" Sam added.

"This right here, minus the cake, is the full Winchester Birthday Extravaganza. Both me and Sam received this kind of shit from dad for our birthdays, for Christmas, you name it. It bugged us for a long time, until we decided to make it a tradition."

Again, taking a full thirty seconds to register that these were supposed to be bad, Amber burst out laughing. It was a full, warm laugh with a tinkling edge that sounded so lighthearted. This was the first time they'd ever heard her laugh like this and it was delightful.

Turning to look at the cake, Amber considered that she'd never had a birthday cake.

"So, am I supposed to have the first slice? I've no idea how this works!"

Having never had a birthday cake, the brothers exchanged a look. They hadn't considered this, either.

"The person being celebrated traditionally received the first slice, but has the option of serving the guests first. The latter is usually done when the celebrant is an adult female," was Cas' overview, sounding like a Wikipedia page.

Amber wanted the first piece of her cake. She'd waited a lifetime for this...but she didn't wish to be perceived as a child. Reflecting upon the last few days she wasn't too sure where she fell in this category.

" _Screw it! I want some cake!"_ was Amber's statement. Sam and Dean just smiled.

Just then, looking around, all three of them realized they hadn't brought in knife. Reading the situation Amber jumped up from her chair, "I'll get a knife."

Before anyone could object she was off like a shot.

Pushing open the swinging door, Amber rushed into the kitchen and went straight for the knife drawer, loudly pulling out the old, metal drawer from a 1940s kitchen. It screeched loudly and the abrupt jangle of knives within could be heard. Reaching in, she instantly scanned her choices. She opted for a chef's knife. It was the second largest knife in the drawer and would cut through this round, two-layer cake with ease. The meat cleaver looked ridiculous for this task. Dean kept their knives razor sharp along with all of their more specialized hunting knives. Reaching for this nicely weighted blade, Amber jumped as Cas' voice sounded right next to her ear, "I'll get some plates."

"Shit! Cas you…." Amber didn't finish her sentence as she was pulling her hand back from the drawer...examining her right hand. Slowly, a thin red line appeared on her right index finger just below the first knuckle. Staring at this thin line, Amber held her breath, watching this narrow cut open up and start to bleed more heavily, going from a thin red line to a thick trickle of blood seeping down her hand heading towards her elbow. She didn't even feel it, but it was now freely bleeding.

Cas watched this right along with Amber, and right along with her, watched in astonishment as the cut seemed to shimmer slightly, and reversed itself, healing her wound almost like a zipper closing up a coat. The blood seemed to seep right into her skin leaving her hand and arm clean. Amber felt the familiar warmth radiating from her finger, up into her arm and shoulder, growing to encompass her whole body like a patch in her code, updating everything.

"Oh, so now I heal," was Amber's sarcastic comment as she held up her hand, marveling at this minor miracle.

"What do you mean?" Cas inquired.

Realizing she'd spoken out loud, Amber blushed. Cas was initially confused by her comment and subsequent silence.

Then a flash of understanding hit him, his face changed and he seemed to take a step back, horizontal lines creasing his forehead, head cocked to the side, his eyes lidded to half moons with empathy.

Amber, feeling revealed, just cleared her throat. Looking away, not wishing to meet his eyes, she didn't know what to say. This had caught her off guard. Cas looked at her, then down at the floor, then back up at Amber's face. Clearly he was caught off guard, as well.

"Yeah, sometimes I don't heal up," was all she could bring herself to say.

Deciding to change the subject, Cas redirected his focus. "I'll get the plates."

"Yeah," was all Amber said, more carefully picking out the chef's knife from the drawer. Heading back to the library Amber was very glad to be away from that moment. She reflected that Cas seemed to understand, sort of see, what she was thinking This was uncomfortable. But at least she didn't have to say anything more about this. How ironic that she'd be happy about this. Thinking to herself, as she made her way back to the cake, Cas had been able to 'see' her thoughts more and more often. Why was this? Then it struck her, this could be a problem. _Damn angel!_

Even when they were getting along better, and she knew beyond all doubt he had her best interest in mind, he still presented her with problems. She'd have to figure out a way to cloak her thoughts from him when he was near. Could get complicated.

Entering the library with the knife in hand, Amber brought it right up in front of her face, _"Naw, this is a knaife,_ " she said in her best Australian accent. In truth, this kitchen knife was modest when compared to their hunting knives, and the Demon and Angel Blades. Still, this was a fun line to deliver. Her eyes danced and she sported a crooked smile.

"Careful with that Crocodile Dundee," was Dean's response. Reaching towards her right hand, which held the knife, Dean intended to take charge and do the cake cutting.

"Huh uh," was Amber's retort. "Mine, Dean. Back off."

Pulling the blade up and away from Deans' reach, pointy-end carefully away from everyone, Amber was determined to be the one to cut her first birthday cake. "It's my cake. You can have this after I've got my piece."

Coming out of the kitchen Cas carried a small stack of plates. After that moment in the kitchen with Amber, Cas would let it all drop. He understood everything and that was all that need be. He was applying discretion.

Setting them down next to the cake, Cas watched as Amber sliced herself a nice, hefty wedge. Licking her fingers clean of the inadvertent mess, she placed her slice on a plate and handed the knife off to Dean. Realizing they needed forks, too, she was once again off like a shot to grab a handful for their little party.

This party was happening three days since their return to the bunker. Upon the Winchester siblings' return from the rugaru hunt, Sam had sought Cas out for a private conversation. Sam had doubled down on what it meant to keep a private conversation _PRIVATE_...followed by Sam's questions about Amber's angel grace. It had been a bit ticklish, but Sam had explained the situation. He narrated Amber losing her trip to Jody's and her subsequent suggestion of a compromise, about her receiving physical discipline in place of her grounding so that she could still go to Jody's.

Amber's angel grace hadn't kicked in to heal her after Sam's discipline. Even though Amber hadn't received an overly harsh punishment, still her bottom had been tender on their drive back to the bunker with her squirming occasionally when Sam checked her out in the rearview mirror.

Sam also spoke about Amber's erratic energy signature and how it seemed to be affecting her maturity and thinking. Cas listened and commented affirmatively that he knew that this was the case. This unpredictable behavior was the result of her angel grace manifesting in her developing brain and central nervous system. Due to the Nephilims' dual nature, part-humans and part-angels, the angelic grace manifesting wasn't an easy process. It would be very difficult for a human body, and a human's nervous system, to assimilate this along the usual neurohormonal pathways...with them all competing for many of the same neurotransmitters. That was one of the main reasons that Nephilims were considered as dangerous and erratic creatures.

Sam had no idea the angel's grace had a neurochemical component to it. Despite this, he kept up with Cas' detailed explanation. Furthermore, this exacerbation of emotional and energetic upheaval was especially prominent during puberty and brain maturity. All that prefrontal cortex stuff. Cas was very matter-of-fact about this in a way Dean would have hated and Sam appreciated.

Then Sam got to the heart of the matter.

When he had physically chastised her, Amber had been upset. Very upset, in fact, and yet her angel grace hadn't activagted and blasted him. Considering how she'd become more and more adept at focusing it and controlling it's strength, Sam was anticipating that, at some point, this was going to become a situation they'd have to improvise with. Yet it hadn't happened. Cas listened to this and understood instantly.

"Sam, Amber trusts you and is not fearful of you."

"I wondered about this, but you should have seen how upset she was when she thought she'd lost the trip to Jody's. And then when we switched gears and she realized I was _really_ going to punish her, she got very upset," was Sam's observation. "I'd have thought this alone would have triggered a protective response. I honestly thought I'd end up being splattered against the motel wall when Dean came back."

"And you proceeded?" Cas found it very trusting of Sam that he moved forward with this substitution even in the face of possible harm to himself.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I saw a way for her to have this trip and she really needs this trip.. _.and she also needs consequences._ " Cas heard the underlying care Sam was expressing for his sister's well-being and upbringing.

"Sam, as a Nephilim, Amber is growing into an intuitive being, just as angels are intuitive, but for her even more so. She would have had an innate understanding of your intent. She may not even make the distinction between _'her thinking and her knowing'_ of a thing. Her response to situations will be her indicator. To her you're not a threat."

Sam found Cas' remark about angels being intuitive beings highly subjective, but chose to keep that comment to himself. To his experience they could be blatant assholes.

"Well, she seemed to feel threatened when it came time to drop the hammer."

"Sam, why were you using a hammer?"

Sam let out a quiet snort of laughter as he was reminded of how literal Castiel was.

"No hammers, Cas. Just a term. What I mean is when it came time to carry it out, _and this was her idea_ , she was none too pleased. She was scared, and actually fought me hard. This is why I'm confused that I wasn't blasted."

"Sam, it's obvious that Amber trusts you even in upsetting circumstances. To her you are not a threat."

"The way she acted, she thought I was a threat."

"Whatever she did, her protective angel grace wasn't triggered. Innately you are not a threat she feels she must respond to. She might not consciously understand this…but she feels safe with you and Dean. Even when you punish her."

Sam reflected on this. "Huh... OK."

He'd already wondered about the simplicity of this answer, but frankly, it seemed too convenient. "So, she's essentially allowing us to punish her?"

"Yes. On a subconscious level." Cas' steady gaze remained calm and focused. "I can't be sure if she feels the same about Dean, since he hasn't punished her since she's achieved this more control over her powers, but for you, yes," was Cas' more specific answer. "I expect she will allow this from Dean, as well, but until this comes to pass, we won't know for sure."

Looking down, Sam smiled. "I'm in no hurry to test this out."

"Of course. Why would you wish to see Dean discipline Amber?"

Shaking his head, Sam had to smile at the angel. _So literal._

"Believe me, I don't."

They'd said nothing more and Cas appeared to have understood the meaning of trust around confided conversations. Dean was not looped in on this either, although Sam was confident that there'd come a time when a 'need to know' situation would arise and then he'd be privy to this as well.

For the last two days Sam had simply kept an eye on Amber and she was fine. She wasn't grounded anymore and had made a trip into town to pick up toiletries she would need at Jody's. It had felt like freedom, even if it was only to get acne spot cream. They'd stopped by the local taqueria and this, too, had felt even more like freedom. That had been yesterday.

Coming back to the present, Sam's smile widened as he stared at the birthday cake on the table. There they were. Celebrating Amber's first birthday as their sister.

Dean cut two more pieces of the cake; one for himself and one for Sam. This cake looked so good. For being a grocery store-bought cake, the scent of sweet vanilla and butter floated in the air surrounding it. The cake was generously frosted with a whole 3/4 inch of icing sealing in the two layers of golden cake. Pretty blue roses on the top had been framed by white shells of scalloped edging and green icing leaves peeking out from beneath the frosting roses and rose buds. Green tendrils etched the outlines of the spray of blue roses and buds, drawing this into a circular frame along the top. In shimmery gold icing, written in cursive writing across the top, was the name, _'Amber'_.

"Hey Cas, would you like a slice?" Was Dean's offer.

"No thank you Dean. I don't need to eat cake."

"Cas…" Dean's tone was one of annoyance, "Nobody _NEEDS_ to eat cake. It's like pie. You eat it 'cause it makes you happy." To demonstrate this fact, he picked up the triangular wedge of his cake, and holding it firmingly in his hand, he took a big bite from the tip, chewing robustly with zeal. His eyes closed as he chewed, a small moan escaping from his throat.

Setting the wedge back on his own plate, Dean just sliced a third piece, managed most of it onto a new plate and thrust towards Cas's.

"Show some support for her, have a slice. _Eat!_ " Dean remained holding the plate out to Cas and only set it down on the table when it remained in his hand, unaccepted.

Coming back from the kitchen Amber placed a small handful of forks on the table next to the plates. Grabbing one for herself, she reunited with her slice of cake and dug in, shoveling in a big bite. Her lips enclosing around the fork, sliding the cake and icing off together with gusto! She chewed slowly, her mouth doing that slow motion thing as her eyes closed in pleasure, experiencing the flavor, aroma, texture and mouthfeel. A low humming sound, "Hmmm…" was the only sound she made. All three men noticed this deep satisfaction and were pleased to have done this for her.

Sam grabbed his plate as well, and taking a bite he smiled. He allowed the chilled frosting and crumbly cake to disintegrate into this wonderful sensation of sweet taste and bakery scent.

Dean sat himself down, thrusting a forkful of cake into his own pie hole. Again, eyes closing with enjoyment. Yes, it was delicious, but… _for his birthday he wanted pie._

Cas looked down at his own plate. Picking up a fork, he lifted the slice of cake Dean had set aside for him. He carefully cut off a bite with the edge of his fork and tasted of this gateau. The look on his face morphed into surprise. His eyes opened wider and he chewed appreciatively as he watched what could only be described as foodgasmic reactions all around him. This cake was good. He ate his piece of cake in quiet appreciation.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Leaning back, sipping his beer, Dean was enjoying the tavern and more importantly, the sight of the women in the tavern. Attempting to be sly, he was eyeing these lovely things scattered around the room. It was easy for him to enjoy the site of them as he drank his beer, seated where he was against the wall with everyone else opposite him as he looked around the room. Contributing the occasional grunt or head nod gave him the appearance of being actively engaged in Amber's party. At least this was what he thought. Everyone else, Jody, Sam, Amber, Alex, and especially Claire, all knew what he was doing.

"Dean, did you hear me?" Jody asked, sounding frustrated. "Dean!" Jody's voice was louder, with her repeated attempt to get his attention finally piercing his bubble of fantasy sex. Sounding annoyed, she'd snapped him out of his bachelor revelry. Sam elbowed him, glaring at him with a hard look.

"Huh, yeah. What was that?"

Although Jody was sitting right across from him, practically opposite his own face, Dean had managed to ignore her more discrete attempts to get his attention. With Jody leaning across the table towards Dean, he automatically leaned forward too, bringing his face closer to her, their heads meeting in the middle. Sam kept an ear on their conversation, wishing to remain looped in. Alex, Amber and Claire were aware of this conspiratorial lean in, but remained talking about Kyle. He'd texted Amber, promising to show up tonight.

In a modulated tone, so as to create a bit of privacy in such an open move, Jody continued, "I asked if Amber could stay an extra two days. She would be no trouble," was Jody's reply.

Dean, paying attention now, started considering what this meant and the logistics of this request. Jody, seeing Dean working this out wished to further influence his answer to 'yes', adding, "It works out for all of our schedules, I'd be around and I know the girls would enjoy having Amber here for another few days. It would be no trouble at all." Looking at Dean, Jody added, " _I would enjoy her being around_. She's such a sweet girl and..." Jody saw Dean and Sam's faces both adopt a wry smile at her words and she knew this was privileged family knowledge. Choosing to push past this, Jody's imploring look was disarming.

Dean, glancing at Sam, who'd heard this request, just received a shrug. "I think this can work. It would be good for her, too."

Not finding any objection to Jody's ask, Dean turned back to face Jody. Glancing down the table at Amber huddled up in conversation with Claire, he had mixed feelings. He most definitely didn't want any 'Claire' influence coming home after this trip.

Reading his mind, Jody countered his concern with, "Amber seems to have talked to Claire about not hunting alone and it bugged her enough. Claire and I had another discussion about this. Amber appears to be a good influence on Claire."

This caused Dean to sit back in his chair. Sam added, "Dean, I think this is an excellent opportunity for Amber. I agree with Jody."

Once again, Jody wondered how much Sam was involved in the raising of his niece. It appeared to be significantly. Reflecting upon Dean's hard headedness, she felt if this was true, Sam's presence in Amber's life balanced out Dean's narrow mindedness. She loved these men like brothers, but she wasn't blind to their idiosyncrasies and faults.

Crossing his arms and taking in a deep breath, Dean seemed to have decided.

"As long as you're OK with this, and Amber agrees, I think this can work." Looking down the table at Amber, all three adults turned to face her. Noticing this action, Amber turned her own face to this tribunal, not knowing what this was all about. Claire and Alex followed Amber's gaze, curious to see what was happening.

Raising his voice, Dean asked, "Amber, Jody has asked if you'd like to stay two extra days. What do you think, kid? You wanna stay?"

Amber's eyes grew round with anticipation, slightly crinkling at the corners. _Oh, this would be great!_ She couldn't believe how much fun the last couple of days had been, after the whole Josh mishap. The small shopping trip for this short stay at Jody's, the surprise bunker party, then this more elaborate and completely unexpected second surprise party. For the first time in her life she felt happy. Her troubles shoved to the furthest, darkest corner of her mind. "Hell, yeah!" Amber's voice lifted in a resounding 'whoop'.

Looking to Dean, then Sam, Amber found only approval. Behind Amber, Alex smiled, while Claire's face held a calculating grin. Dean caught sight of Claire. Making eye contact with her he lowered his brows and boomed out, "Claire, are we going to have a problem with you and Amber hanging out together?" Subtlety was not a Dean attribute.

Jody, slightly taken aback by this, held her tongue. Perhaps Dean's warning was needed.

"Not any more than she already has hanging out with you," was Claire's sarcastic retort, looking Dean squarely in the face.

"Don't you two start!" Jody verbally inserted herself between them.

"Claire will be fine and Amber will follow all the same rules the girls do. They all will. Right Claire?" Jody's body language shifting to that of Sheriff Jody Mills. Her question was forcing an accountability onto the young hunter that was unmistakable in its intent; behave or deal with me.

Backing down, Claire mumbled a reluctant, "Sure."

The two brothers catching all of this were seeing a side of Jody that was very reassuring. Amber would be in good hands here.

Taking the lead, Jody sealed the deal, "It's settled then. Amber, honey, you're very welcome here, and I think you'll have a great time with us."

Returning her smile, Amber was feeling so happy, grinning as she looked around the table. This was shaping up to be such a good birthday party. Her second 'First Birthday" party.

Reflecting on her first party back at the bunker, Amber surprised herself in feeling bad that the angel couldn't be here, too. Claire's presence usually prevented Cas from showing up. It was too much for the edgy blonde. Cas accepted this gracefully, but Amber was guessing that the angel would have enjoyed being here. She was definitely warming up to him.

Just then the band, who'd been setting up on the tiny stage area, started tuning their instruments. The sounds of the bass guitarist limbering up his hands as he worked through the chords sounded like lava flowing.

Then the keyboardist chimed in, improvising a scale to warm up her hands.

There was a guy in jeans and a flannel shirt walking up to the stage area with a violin poised under his chin, bow in hand. He started improvising riffs from a song by the band Fun, 'We Are Young'. The violinist was good, sawing so adroitly as if speaking the words through his bow. As the man reached his band mates at the stage, the drummer and lead guitarist settled in, each picking up the tune and beat the violinist has set in motion. The entire tavern was bending to their will. It felt magical.

Amber's heart leapt as she wound herself around the music, the spontaneous collaboration that was the language of musicians. She'd missed performing on stage, she'd missed jamming with other musicians, and how performing was like riding this heady call and response between the entertainer and the entertained. Neither knew where it would lead, but felt pulled into this space where inspiration gave birth as if everyone's eudemonia was inviting them to play.

Shit, Amber reflected that she'd been reading too much academic research and even her inner dialog was getting snobby. _This made her laugh out loud._ Everyone at the table noticed Amber's little laugh and assumed she was happy with her party. They were right.

The room was paying attention to the band. It was now 9 pm and a sandy-brown haired man in his late thirties, who'd been sitting at a small table in the far corner, nearest the kitchen door, now moved to the front door carrying a tall stool along with him. Setting it up just off to the front entrance, he seated himself, holding a large, zippered pouch in hand.

He kept an eye on the room, as he had before, particularly the Winchesters. As new people arrived to hear the band, he was in the position to monitor the entire room and any new additions as they filtered in. His pleasant, nondescript appearance, solid build, and calm, mature energy didn't send out any obvious confrontational challenges. Yet, he had a no nonsense air about himself. He could handle any young bucks who might try to get out of hand. He was exactly perfect for collecting the cover charge and acting as the bouncer. The owner had been relieved to have him come looking for work that day, his usual guy not showing up or returning phone calls the previous two days.

As the band started into their first set of the night, the more adventurous couples and single women started dancing on the floor space in front of the band. One woman, dancing alone while holding her drink in hand, was clearly riding the wave of her bourbon and coke.

Dean was enjoying the scene and momentarily forgot he was in the company of his family. Taking a sip of his bourbon, having just progressed to his first hard liquor of the night, was sizing up his opportunities. Sam, drawing swigs from his own beer, wasn't immune to the beautiful women in the tavern. His own instincts and drives being that of an adult man, were the same as Dean's. However, Sam understood that as long as they were in the presence of Jody and the three girls, no moves were allowed. It would be disrespectful and inappropriate.

Amber had never seen her brother like this, sort of predatory, but she'd seen it in other men when she played in the pub where she, Dean and Sam had first met. These ravenous wolves came out in droves, most especially when she was on break in between sets or at the end of her shift as she tried to go home. The pub's owner had looked out for her, intervening directly to protect Amber or having one of her male servers run them out if they were getting too aggressive towards their young singer. Fondly, Amber remembered Tyler would hang around the pub late on nights when he and his girlfriend didn't meet up, acting like another one of Amber's protectors.

Feeling a bit weird about her brother's more masculine self, she was reminded that she only knew Dean as a brotherly-parental figure. He lived a whole other life before meeting her and away from her. Reflecting on this she was reminded that she did, too. Josh and Kyle were certainly both her own private experiences. Then Amber's mind snapped to the present. Wasn't Kyle supposed to show up here tonight? He'd texted her that he would, but she didn't know him that well. Would he?

Ambers' mind drifted until the music changed and got her attention. The band was good, and interesting. A rock band with an electric violin was so unusual and they were tight. The lead singer had a fantastic, clear voice and the band was beginning the intro into their next song, 'Royal'.

Despite the music and noise of the tavern, Amber's head shot towards the door, half-hearing, half-sensing a familiar presence. Her eyes lit up as soon as Kyle stepped inside. She was unconsciously holding her breath and remained watching him silently, his moves registering almost in slow motion. His right hand running through his smooth, blond hair, his left hand moving inside his coat's pocket, his head turning around him, scanning the tavern. His gaze briefly paused as it fell on the bouncer. His eyes narrowed and he threw the man an almost challenging look. The bouncer simply smirked before turning his gaze away. Amber began wondering what that was all about, but her brain froze as Kyle's eyes locked with hers. Any thoughts simply vanished and she felt her face splitting into an excited grin and her cheeks involuntarily flushing.

The bouncer, positioned strategically to see the entire room, subtly kept his eyes on Kyle and Amber, following their every move.

Shooting from her seat, Amber walked briskly towards Kyle who also started moving towards her with a wonky grin matching her own. When they reached each other, Kyle wrapped her in a tight hug, before whispering in her ear a soft, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! I'm so glad you made it," Amber said, breaking the embrace to make eye contact with him.

Leaning in close and giving her lips a quick kiss he answered, "Me too."

Sam had watched the whole scene, from Kyle's interaction with the bouncer to kissing Amber, and turned to look at his brother wondering what his reaction would be. Dean hadn't been exactly happy about Jody having looped Kyle in and inviting him to their sister's party. But he had grudgingly agreed after failing to persuade Sam against it. Sam was worried Dean would make a scene despite having promised he wouldn't. He was almost shocked to find his brother completely unaware of Kyle's presence or even Amber leaving their table. His eyes were trained on a young redhead, who was dancing alone in one corner of the bar, sending smiles and glances towards Dean every few seconds.

"Dude!" Sam growled, quietly kicking Dean underneath the table.

"What now, Sam?" Dean asked annoyed, managing to take his eyes off of the woman and slowly turning to face his brother. It was then that he noticed Amber's seat empty. "Where's…" He started but cut his phrase short, as he spotted Amber a few feet away, still in Kyle's arms, laughing and talking. "Son of a bitch!"

Jody, not missing any of the proceedings eyed the oldest Winchester warningly, "Stop it, Dean! This is her night, alright? Plus, she's not doing anything wrong. We talked about this, remember?"

At the pointed question Dean could only grimace in annoyance, but managed to stay seated, his glare never leaving the young couple.

"Watch it, Dean. You're in heart-attack territory at your age," Claire said as she watched, highly entertained by the man's reaction.

Dean let out a warning growl but didn't get a chance to retort as Amber and Kyle had finally started walking back towards the table.

Kyle nodded a bit awkwardly at Sam and Dean, but his gaze, unwavering, met theirs squarely. He offered a measured, "Hey," before he turned to smile more warmly at Jody and the girls.

"Welcome, handsome!" Jody said as she raised her hand to catch the waitress' attention.

After ordering a soda, Kyle focused his attention on the birthday girl. The two of them practically tuned everyone else out as they sat close to each other and talked quietly together.

With every chuckle and every discrete touch between them, Dean felt his temper rising. "Sam… He's all over her!"

Eyes darting to the pair briefly, Sam turned to Dean with a stiff smile. "Dean, I know this isn't easy. It isn't for me, either. I can only imagine how hard it is for your overbearing ass. But, Jody's right. You remember our conversation about this stuff. We can't make this a big deal. Especially when they're not doing anything wrong. For God's sake, you were more inappropriate only minutes before with the redhead from across the bar!"

At Sam's words Dean turned hastily to scan the area where the woman had been dancing. With a relieved smirk, he spotted her, now sitting down, still glancing towards him.

" _Dude…!_ Do you need to be hosed down or something? We're with Jody and three underage girls. _Get a goddamn grip!"_

Dean sighed annoyed, but couldn't argue with Sam's point. "Fine. But I'm starting to think that maybe we could also use a break. Two extra days off for Amber, two extra days off for us. We could use some action Sam. Especially you…"

Ignoring Dean's jab, Sam found himself considering Dean's words. He wasn't wrong. This could work and the truth was they could use some 'rest and recreation'.

"Just keep from humping anything that moves and we'll talk about this later, alright?"

"Can I punch him instead?" Dean asked as he took another sip from his drink, eyes glaring at Kyle, who was now whispering something in Amber's ear. Judging from her flush and hearty chuckle, she found whatever he told her cute. He got ready to shoot a random question towards them just for the sake of putting some distance between them, but Amber beat him to it.

"Hey, guys?" She asked turning to look towards her brothers. "Can we slip outside for just a sec?"

"No!" Dean immediately shot this down.

"We don't want you out in the street alone, Amber," Sam said in a kinder tone.

"We won't be in the street," Kyle intervened. When both sets of male Winchester eyes turned to him he nodded, indicating right behind them at the back of the tavern. "There's a small yard at the back. They open it up in the summer. You could even see us through the screen doors. Plus… She won't be alone."

Dean's eyes narrowed and he moved forward in his seat ready to let Kyle know who was making the calls here, but Amber, immediately added, "He just wants to give me my present. You can literally watch us the whole time. We just need two minutes of privacy, that's all. _Please_?"

With her imploring tone and pleading eyes, which reminded Dean of Sam's puppy-dog stare, he found himself wavering. "Two minutes. I'm counting!" He told Amber after a short pause. Turning to Kyle he added, "And I'm watching you!"

Ignoring Claire's snort of amusement, Amber shot to her feet and followed Kyle out of the crowded space.

"They need to visit _way more often_ ," Claire mumbled to Alex as she gulped down a generous sip of her soda.

The cold fresh air felt rejuvenating as Amber stepped out to the small yard. Taking in a deep breath she shuddered involuntarily at the crisp cold. Turning to face Kyle she saw him retrieving a long, black, velvet case from his coat's inner pocket.

"So, I know it's as cliche as it gets… your name is Amber and you get a gift with amber in it…"

Eyebrows shooting upwards, Amber stared at him surprised. "You didn't strike me as a jewelry kind of guy," she commented with a teasing tone, unsure of how to react.

Raising an eyebrow and forming a lopsided smirk, Kyle responded, "You didn't strike me as a jewelry kind of girl..."

"That's because I'm not! " Amber answered immediately, trying to decide if his words bothered her or not.

"Well, good, 'cause this ain't jewelry," Kyle retorted offering the case to her.

Taking it from his hand, Amber opened it and looked inside. She let out a small gasp of surprise and admiration. In the velvet interior, laid a knife. A beautiful knife. The clip-point blade was about seven inches long and double edged, while the handle was made of shiny amber with silver details. Amber remained staring at it for a few seconds before trailing her fingers over it. "Kyle… It's beautiful! I love it," she finally said, taking her eyes off the weapon long enough to look at him.

Kyle watched her reactions and found himself feeling pleased that she liked it. "The blade's pure silver. Will harm a bunch of creatures. Kill just a couple of them… Or any human if you strike properly," he said after a few seconds.

"What about angels?" Amber asked half-jokingly.

"Planning on going on an angel-killing spree or something?" Kyle asked back, amused.

Shrugging as she closed the case, Amber came back with, "I'm not particularly fond of the feathered fuckers."

"Yeah, well… can't blame you. Anybody who really knows what pricks they truly are wouldn't. This won't even cut them , though… But if you want me to hook you up with an angel blade…"

Eyes glinting excitedly, Amber beamed, "Now, this right here is why you and I could work."

Kyle remained staring at her face with an unreadable expression before forming a small smile and bringing a hand to cup her right cheek. "Looks like it doesn't, it?" He whispered, and leaned in for a kiss.

Feeling the world swirling around them, Amber brought her hands around his neck and let herself get lost in his kiss. Her lips tingled with pleasure at his taste and touch, and her heart started beating louder, practically pounding out of her chest.

The sudden sound of the tavern's backdoor opening startled them both. A glaring Dean held the door opened as he practically barked, "Time's up. Inside."

Sighing in frustration, but not wishing to let anything sour her mood for the night, Amber simply sent her brother an annoyed glare before grabbing Kyle's hand and leading them both past Dean and back inside the noisy tavern. Dean and Kyle briefly locked eyes...and a silent exchange of dominance existed between them as Amber led Kyle back inside and to their table.

Amber plopped herself back down in her seat. Keeping her actions subtle, she turned to place her new favorite knife into one of the bags with the presents she had received from Jody and the girls. Her eyes met Claire's, who was smiling conspiratorially at her, and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Claire would keep her secret. She could hardly believe how happy she felt at this very moment. Giddy over a guy and his gift, and having an actual girlfriend to share all of this with. With her attention focused entirely on this, she missed Alex's nod to Jody and Jody discreetly raising her hand to catch the singer's attention.

As the lead singer sang the last words of the song the band was performing, he saw Jody's hand and nodded to her. The crowd applauded as the band finished their song. Waiting for the applause to die down, the lead singer took to the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a birthday in the house tonight!"

Just then the electric violin player burst into the familiar "Happy Birthday" tune. He added riffs and embellishments with his bow work...this musician was so talented.

Amber felt her face heating up as their waiter made his way to their table, holding a cake with a forest of lit candles on it. As the rest of the tavern's patrons turned to watch where the waiter would end up, Amber found herself feeling uneasy. She might be used to and even enjoy having the crowd's attention while performing, but when she was simply hanging out with family and friends, like she was right now, she didn't enjoy it at all. She felt exposed, yet at the same time she found a part of herself relishing the festivities and appreciating the time and effort Jody, the girls, even her brothers, had devoted to make this happen. For her. Just for her. But...did this constitute flying below the radar?

Dean and Sam both stiffened up in response to how much attention was being given to Amber.

 _Shit!_

Sam was equally on edge, exchanging a concerned look with Dean and knowing how this was not good. All they could do was sit tight, play their role and keep an eye on Amber.

As the cake was placed right in front of Amber, she looked at it in awe. It was the most beautiful cake she'd ever seen. A spectacular creation decorated in chocolate and orange French buttercream icing with scalloped buttercream shells around the bottom, and French lace work scrolling on the top and cascading down over the sides. To top this all off, it had a luminescent dusting of burgundy-colored edible glitter on it. Amber had never seen anything like this before.

What Amber would discover inside was orange - chocolate ganache filling inside of mocha-flavored génoises sprinkled with Kirschwasser. It was like one big chocolate and orange truffle layered between dense mocha flavored cake soaked with cherry brandy. It was a truly magnificent creation. _Where the hell did Jody find this?_ It was from that French bakery over on Phillips Ave. Yes, such sophisticated things did exist in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

Sam and Dean were impressed as well. Once again, Sam felt a tug of envy, but as he saw Amber's face, this faded into the background. She was so happy. This really meant something to her. Dean smiled at their sister's palpable joy. Then, in a glimpse of all the smiling faces of the tavern's patrons, he snapped back into reality. There was too much attention that was being drawn to them. He was feeling angry at Jody for putting them in this situation, but continued to reminded himself that she wasn't in the loop. She had no idea who and what Amber really was. He couldn't expect her to guess their need for discretion.

Wondering if their decision to not let her in on their big secret was as wise after all, he watched Amber tugging her hair behind her ears and leaning over the cake, ready to blow out her sixteen candles.

The violinist finished up with his melody and, on cue, Amber blew out the candles on her birthday cake. The entire tavern clapped for her. Again, Amber felt the flush of being a spectacle, and the excitement of having this celebration of her birthday. Were all birthday parties like this?

From the stage, the lead singer continued with their announcement.

"Would the birthday girl have a request for a favorite song?"

Hearing this, Amber turned in her seat. Oh, this was just going on and on. Amber couldn't believe how the surprises just kept coming.

Jody had saved the bass guitarist's sister from an abusive and violent boyfriend, getting him locked up for six years. With Jody's modest request, the entire band was very happy to reciprocate to celebrate her young friend's 16th birthday. This was an easy ask for the service rendered and the band was more than happy to oblige.

"Come up here sweetheart. If we know the song, we'll play anything you want," was the lead singer's invitation.

Not even having time to cut into her cake, Amber gingerly got up and made her way to the stage. All eyes in the tavern were on this gorgeous girl. Dean and Sam watched as the male audience's eyes followed their sister. They could both see these guys' thoughts. They knew what the men were thinking. Kyle watched this as well, feeling the oddest confusion of protectiveness, jealousy, and frustration at trying to keep this girl hidden from the others. Sam noticed Kyle's jaw tightening and wondered how protective the younger man already was for his sister. This struck him as odd... _as too soon_. They barely knew each other...at least this was Sam's impression.

Amber had brought her guitar to Sioux Falls, but it was back at Jody's house. She hadn't brought it to the tavern. As she walked towards the stage she wished she had. She missed performing and this would've been a great opportunity. Not letting this bring her down, she stopped right next to the handsome young singer and smiled. "You guys are great," she said before anything else. The members of the band nodded their heads, acknowledging her compliment. "Thanks for this!" Amber said.

"Thank us with your song," the man winked at her. "What's it gonna be?"

"Counting Stars?" Amber asked hesitantly. "By 'One Republic'," she prompted.

Talking closely together with the rest of the band, the mic covered by his hand, the lead singer confirmed that the band knew the music, but he didn't know the words. Looking rather sheepish, he turned back to Amber. "Sorry for this sweetheart, I don't know the lyrics." Amber had overheard the band talking and how the musician's knew the music even if their lead singer didn't know the lyrics.

Not the least bit daunted by this, and thinking this could be the best way to celebrate her sixteenth birthday, Amber decided to take matters into her own hands.

"I know the words and I happen to sing, too." Leaning close to the band to give them a sample of her vocal skills, they in turn leaned closer to hear her voice. Amber started singing the chorus...her voice rich and smooth.

 _"Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars"_

As she sang her whole posture changed from stiff and awkward to relaxed, emitting the energy of someone who knew their way around a stage.

The musicians exchanged pleasantly surprised gazes. It wasn't the first time some girl had asked to join them for a song, but it was one of the very few times they liked what they heard.

Jody, from the table, watched Amber talking with the guys and wondered what was going on. Turning to look at Sam and Dean she could immediately tell they felt uneasy. They were shifting in their seats, looking pensive with their eyes never leaving the girl.

Claire noticed the uneasiness, too, and couldn't resist leaning over the table to tell Dean, "You think she plans on running away with them?"

When not only Dean's, but Sam and Kyle's glares all landed on her, she raised her hands in a placating manner. "Fine, shutting up," she mumbled, standing down.

Alex leaned in close to her right, as the three men's eyes turned back to the stage, and whispered to Claire, "I think you might be right. And that would be a first."

This was highly unusual for the tavern. As the audience watched and waited. Then the lead singer turned the mic back on and announced,

"Hey folks, we have a surprise for y'all. Give it up for Amber." With a gesture to the band, the musical intro to 'Counting Stars' began and the entire tavern listened intently to see if this was going to be good.

Kyle's eyebrows rose so high on his face they creased his brow and lowered his hairline. He was more than surprised as this was the last thing he expected. He had no idea Amber was singing. As the wave of shock and surprise passed he felt his temper rising. This wasn't good. _This wasn't good at all._ His eyes jumped to the bouncer who was vigilantly watching Amber from his spot near the door. A pleased smile plastered on his face.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" was all Dean could say, his anger palpable...and Sam felt the same. Staying under the radar wasn't happening here. "God dammit...What were you thinking..." was all Dean could get out to Jody before he regretted it.

Jody's eyes flashed with anger and confusion of her own. "Dean, what's your problem?

Seriously, Amber is having a great time and you seem intent on her living under a rock!" was Jody's angry response, brow creased, eyes fierce. This was not how she expected their night to go.

Alex and Claire were silent as they listened to this unusual exchange. They'd heard Jody get upset with Dean before, but not in such a commanding manner. _She was pissed!_

Eyes glued to this exchange, as if they were watching a ping pong tournament, the girls didn't know what to make of this.

Before any more words could be exchanged Amber's voice filled the room as she sang the first lyrics. All heads at their table turned back to the stage, momentarily forgetting all about their worries and frustration. Sam and Dean had forgotten just how amazing Amber was on stage. Listening to her singing now brought them back to the very first moment they laid eyes on her at the Woodpecker, back in Reno.

Jody was impressed with her talent. Sam had mentioned she performed where she used to live, and that she was good, but she hadn't expected her to be this good. Claire couldn't manage to find anything she could comment or criticize either. She was a music-lover herself. And she liked to think her standards were high. Definitely higher than Dean's. And she found Amber great. She was really great.

Glancing around them, Sam watched the people in the tavern getting excited and marveling at this fantastic singer. More than a few had taken their phones out, were taking videos and photos. This was _so not good._ He contemplated going to the stage and asking Amber to stop and return to their table, but he feared this would end up causing an even bigger scene and attract even more unwanted attention. It sucked, but all they could do was let this play out.

His gaze turned to Kyle and he watched his eyes darting from Amber on stage to the bouncer once again. Sam's eyes squinted with suspicion. What was the beef with these two? The man turned to look right back at Kyle, as if he sensed his gaze on him.

Sam watched as the two of them locked challenging glares. He was slightly surprised when the bouncer, despite his much bigger size and obvious age difference, was the first to averted his eyes and returned his focus to the stage.

Sam kept watching Kyle discreetly. He was getting an odd feeling that he couldn't quite place. Turning his attention to Dean, he saw his brother, hand clenched tightly around his bourbon glass, knuckles white, and jaw set. He was in high-alert-mode and as usual when shit hit the fan he was losing his temper.

Not wishing for the night to turn sour for any of them, and especially not for Amber, Sam leaned close to Dean and tried to calm him down. "Look, I know this sucks… But come on! We're in a tavern. Nobody's gonna give this a second thought come morning. Nobody will remember a random girl singing at a small place like this with a local band."

Dean stared back at Sam, annoyed. He could feel his younger brother's attempt to calm him down…to manage him. And he didn't like it. "Cut the crap, Sam! She has a target on her back! She can't go around pulling shit like this! How are we supposed to leave her here alone after this shit, huh?"

"We'll figure it out. We'll talk to her before we leave, alright? Tell her this was a dumb move, remind her she needs to lay low… We'll let Jody know she has to be careful with what she lets them do, too. But we can't ruin tonight, ok? Don't go yelling at her in front of everyone the minute she gets back here. We'll talk to her privately before we drive off. We have to give her our gifts anyway. We'll do it then. Just… Promise me you won't embarrass her right now."

Dean's eyes moved from Sam's face back to the stage. He watched Amber singing and could tell that right in that minute, she was happy. He'd like to see her this happy every day of their lives. With this thought weighing down on him, painfully he finally nodded. "I'll wait till we get some privacy. But she's gonna catch an earful! We can't ignore this, Sam!"

"I know, but this is her first real birthday and she's having a good time. We can't ruin this first birthday for her." Sam felt for the Amber. With her obvious love and talent for singing, keeping her on performance lock-down was so unfair. The thought struck Sam that going forward, what did this mean for her life? Was she going to have to give up all the things she loved for a life skulking about in the shadows? How would they get her compliance with so little reward except a continued existence of living at half-mast. 'Not much of a reward' was this the solution they offered.

Amber, oblivious to this turmoil at her family's table, was flying in her own world, the lyrics and music lifting her up and setting her free. She always felt like she was riding the wind when she was on stage...especially when the audience was riding this wind right along with her. It was alchemical!

 _"I feel the love_

 _And I feel it burn_

 _Down this river every turn_

 _Hope is a four letter word_

 _Make that money_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Old, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _I, feel something so wrong_

 _But doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_

 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly"_

The band was riding this wind right along with Amber. This had been such a great surprise for them, too. What were the chances that in the middle of South Dakota this quality of a singer would just happen to turn up. The band members were watching the audience going wild as they were snapping pics of the band. _This was freaking great!_ Huge grins and approving glances between the band members were open for everyone to see.

While Amber was singing, she'd felt a growing sense of anxiety building in her body...and frighteningly, she felt her angel grace trying to come out. This feeling was as if it was defending her from danger. This made no sense to her, but she knew somehow where she was right now wasn't safe for her. Her body was stepping in to protect her and she had no idea why. The building heat and pressure behind her eyes, and in her heart, was unmistakable...and she had to end this song quickly and get off the stage.

The lead singer concluded the song with his own voice adding to the final chorus. He'd picked up this much. As the last notes of Amber's song ended, the house erupted into applause...and the bass guitarist stepped over to Amber and gave her a sweet hug around the shoulders, whispering into her ear something that made Amber's eyes grow wide and sparkled with his words...despite the defending angel grace. Turning to look at the the man directly in the eyes Amber could be seen speaking back to him and nodding her head. This made Sam and Dean very nervous. Getting her off the stage and away from all of this attention became their primary concern. Kyle was practically having a conniption fit where he sat, frustrated anger on his face. Sam kept noticed Kyle's response and this had continued to confused him. He knew why he and Dean didn't want Amber to be so publicly recognizable and on display, but why would Kyle feel the same... _because he obviously did._

As the band congratulated Amber and spoke to her, most especially the words the bass guitarist had whispered to her, Amber found her head swimming. She was being torn by two worlds, the world of her angel grace stepping in like a defending force, and the human world of creative opportunities with other creative people.

"Let me think about it. I'm only here for a few more days. But right now, I need to head back to my table. And thanks for this, guys! It was great singing with y'all."

With these parting words and a forced smile, Amber left the stage to more applause from both the audience and the band. Keeping a tight grip on her powers and keeping her anxiety tamped down was taking a toll on her. Amber walked as fast as she could back to their table. Her brain finally registered the expressions on the faces of everyone in their small party and she felt perplexed. Jody looked excited, but shot a strong glare at Dean. Alex and Claire didn't bother hiding how impressed they were, while her brothers and Kyle could barely school their collective anger.

When she finally sat back down in her seat right between Kyle and Dean, she could only ask, "What the hell did I miss?"

"Oh, how about flying beneath the radar and staying out of sight? How about this missed message?" was Dean's snarky comment, spoken in a berated whisper into her ear.

Sam's hiss of _"Dean!"_ made the oldest Winchester shake his head and chug down a large gulp of his bourbon, practically emptying his glass and loudly setting the whiskey tumbler down hard on the table. Kyle looked up at Amber with near identical anger. Amber couldn't help but feel hurt and blind-sided. What the hell was up with everyone here? Her angel grace was jumping into high gear now...with that familiar ball of heat building even more within her heart and behind her eyes. What was going on?

"We're not done talking about this," Dean said. Everyone at the table fell silent. After a few seconds, he leaned forward and whispered into Amber's ear, "You rocked, by the way. Despite the wussy song."

Amber, again blind-sided by all of this, was feeling the emotional whiplash from the cold and hot of Dean's response. Her angel grace was having none of this...and she felt she needed to get out of this situation, out of this room. "I need to go to the bathroom," she said. As she attempted to get up, Kyle placed a restraining hand on Amber's arm. This was not what she was expecting. Was Kyle siding with her brothers?

"Take someone with you," was Dean's command.

Claire hearing this immediately offered, "I'll go."

Both brothers looked at Claire and simultaneously said a loud, "No!"

This took Jody back. _"What is up with you two being so rude?"_ Jody was looking from the two men to Kyle, and back to Sam and Dean, her own face a mix of anger, confusion and disbelief.

Amber, needing to get out of there and deciding to overrule her brothers, just reached for Claire's wrist and pulled her up as she stood up, leaving the table of people gaping in astonishment. Amber was openly defying Dean and just leaving. "I'll be back," was all she could get out. _This was overwhelming._ As Amber stood up, so did Kyle, shooting an angry and concerning glance at the bouncer who was very interested in this family squabble...that also was obvious to everyone in the tavern.

While the band had continued to play their set, the music had lulled the crowd in the tavern and this whispered argument had been a low grade buzzkill to their previous music-induced high. Angry glances came at them from nearby tables...clearly telling this disruptive table to keep it down or take it outside.

Getting to his feet, Kyle said in a rather authorative manner, "Amber, _I'll_ go with you."

Glancing at him, as she felt her own anger rising, Amber considered this hunter. How did he come off giving her orders like he was her boss? Not having the wherewithal to respond to any of this, she just tugged on Claire's arm more and headed out of the room. Dean was up like a shot, headed in their direction with Sam gaining his own footing.

Jody instantly intervened. "Sit down! I'll go with her." Her voice was no nonsense and full of the authority she commanded as sheriff, being the final word on any situation within her control.

"Jody, you don't…" was as far as Dean got and he was stopped in his tracks by the hardest glare he'd ever received as an adult...and he wasn't' crossing this line. Jody had run out of patience with being kept out of the loop on clearly important things..which Amber was paying the price for. _Uh ha! Not on her watch she wasn't._

Dean froze in mid step and mid speech...feeling intimidated by this five-foot nothing woman.

"We'll talk when I get back. You three, stay right here," was said in Jody's strong, commanding tone of _'I've had enough of this.'_ Jody only needed a split-second glance at the three men to impart her meaning that if her orders weren't obeyed there would be hell to pay. Again, this was a first...stopping them in their seats. Turning away from the table, and following after Amber and Claire, Jody caught up to them as they turned the corner heading to the women's bathroom. Alex witnessed this interaction, feeling like an intruder into a family's drama. She remained quietly sitting in her own seat...temporarily forgotten by the others at their table. She was OK with this.

The three men remained sitting at the table feeling like they'd just received a scolding from mom.

Kyle had no idea how powerful Sheriff Mills could be and decided he'd underestimated this woman. This thought went through both Dean and Sam's minds, too. The three of them decided they'd just sit tight and see what happened.

Dean and Sam did trust Jody...and under the circumstances, with them not fully disclosing Amber's situation, she was their best option in order to not have a full-on family shouting match. Exchanging a glance with Dean, Sam felt the familiar anxiety of being out of control. Having to let something like this play itself out, ate at him. It ate at them both.

Silence prevailed. They waited. Dean finished his bourbon, and getting the waiter's attention, he pointed to his empty glass while holding it up and giving it a jiggle. Nodding at him, the waiter indicated the message was received. Within minutes another bourbon with water was delivered to Dean and he continued to drink. Sam worked on his beer...while Kyle wished he could openly drink, too. This situation was seriously fucking up his own plans.

Catching up with the pair, Jody spoke to Amber, "I don't know what's going on, but I'll go with you." Turning her attention to the blonde, "Claire, you go back, sit with those two, and keep them there. I don't want them interrupting us. Can you do this?"

Amber, only vaguely aware of what was going on around her kept walking towards the bathroom. She rushed to the first sink she could find and splashed a few handfuls of soothingly cool water on her face. The cold water was jarring and she needed this jolt. Leaning over the sink, forearms resting on its sides to support her weight, she closed her eyes and took in deep, steadying breaths.

Jody watched her and her confusion and anger turned to worry. Amber looked pale and on the verge of collapsing. She briefly wondered if she had a belated stress reaction from performing. This seemed so unlikely for someone who performed at such a professional level and so naturally, but Jody couldn't think of anything else that made sense. Walking to her she clasped a gentle hand on her right shoulder and leaned close to her.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Amber's brain, still focused on getting the physical manifestation of her powers under control, couldn't work fast enough to think of an excuse. She simply shook her head hoping Jody would get the message and give her a few minutes. Splashing a bit more water onto her face she slowly stood up straight before reaching for a paper towel from the dispenser. She patted her face dry and took in another deep breath before turning to look at Jody, leaning back against the tiled wall.

"Is my mascara running?" She asked. This was such an obtuse response to this situation.

Cracking a tiny smile, Jody shook her head. "No, honey. You're fine." Looking Amber in the eyes, really focusing in order to convey her serious meaning, she continued, "What happened out there? Why were Sam and Dean so upset?"

Realizing that Jody probably thought her brothers were the reason for her losing her composure she decided to roll with it.

"They're just… so impossible sometimes, you know?"

Offering a sympathetic smile Jody nodded.

"I know. Though I really can't understand what got into them tonight. Don't they like that you're singing? Sam talked to me with so much pride about your performances…I'd never expect them to have such a reaction!"

Her fast thinking finally kicking in as her heart rate was now slowing, attempting to regulate back down to normal. The pressure behind her eyes was diminishing. Amber answered, "They think that me being Dean's daughter makes me a…a target. They don't want any attention drawn to me...to avoid things out there, especially demons, coming after me to get at them."

As she wove her excuse, Amber felt the revelation of her own words.

 _Of course Sam and Dean were angry with her._

She had promised to lay low. But she didn't do any of this on purpose! This wasn't planned, this just happened… And in the heat of the moment she failed to think straight. _Fuck!_ She had to make this right and she had to act fast. If they thought she'd act recklessly again there was no chance in hell that they'd leave her here like they originally planned. She had to play the contrite card and plead temporary insanity. She could blame all of this on her being so happy and more or less high on life...which in fact, was the truth. _Art imitating life._

Then her thoughts trailed to what she had just experienced. The sense of threat, her powers emerging protectively, telling her loud and clear that she wasn't safe. What on earth was that about? She was in a tavern full of people in the company of three seasoned hunters and two less experienced ones. Nobody had threatened her in any way, nor sought her out.

Were her powers acting up?

Was this even a thing?

Should she be worried?

For the first time since meeting him, she wished Cas was here. He'd know what was going on. Or at the very least he'd be able to guess. Would she tell Sam and Dean about this? She knew she should… But she also knew that if she did, after going up on that stage and blowing their "laying low" cover, there was no chance they'd let her stay in Sioux Falls. And she couldn't bear to lose this short trip. No way in hell. No, she needed to find another way to go about this.

Jody's presence came back into focus as these thoughts receded. She'd have to improvise quickly.

"They're just really worried something bad will happen to me. And I don't blame them," Amber tucked on after a few silent seconds. In this situation, Jody confirming to her brothers she regretted going up on that stage could definitely play in her favour.

Gaining some insight on the situation, Jody found her frustration with the Winchester brothers decreasing ever so slightly. She still thought they didn't have to make such a big scene out of this, but she got where they were coming from.

"They have a strong point. Being a Winchester comes with a price. But I don't blame you for enjoying yourself out there…doing something you clearly love. And Amber... _you were fantastic!_ "

Jody had to slide this compliment in somewhere. Amber's talent had blown them all away. "Your dad and uncle will understand this, too. They just got worried and overreacted. It's what they do. Well, it's what Dean does." Amber and Jody exchanged a small smile.

"I guess," Amber mumbled. She hoped they would understand. Otherwise, she wasn't staying any extra days with Jody and the girls.

Her angel grace response was abating now and Amber felt much better. "Jody, will you help me convince them that it's OK for me to stay with you?" Manipulation kicking in, Amber knew a key ally when she saw one. Jody was a strategist...used to working with grown men and maneuvering situations into her own favor. And Amber could tell Jody Mills usually got what she wanted from Sam and Dean.

"You got it. You feeling up to going back out there again?" Jody's coaxing and concern were soothing.

Once again, Amber was reminded of how much she wished she could have met this strong woman years ago...been adopted by this woman. As her trail of thoughts led her straight to the few and painful memories of her own mother, and her birth, Amber felt her defenses crumbling. Receiving a hug around the shoulders, Amber looked at Jody and her eyes welled up. Silent tears started falling. She didn't attempt to hide them or to get herself under control. There was a time in her life that she'd never have let her emotions show. But ever since her family came into the picture she'd found this stoic character trait steadily changing. She found herself crying more easily now. She didn't fear showing her emotions. The fact that she was no longer on her own, that there were others to help keep her safe and protected so she could let her feelings out...none of this had crossed her mind.

Amber's renewed crying caught Jody off guard. She had no idea what was causing this response, but she hugged Amber back, harder this time, holding her as the girl dissolved into a puddle of tears. Jody kept her arms wrapped around the girls thin shoulders. She assumed it was the stress of this situation colliding with her birthday celebration...which had previously been going so well. Jody let Amber cry it out as she rubbed her back comfortingly. When her sobs finally slowed down, the woman reached for the paper towel dispenser and grabbed a few sheets. She handed one to Amber, and watching as she used it wipe her face and blow her nose, Jody silently considered Amber's situation at the bunker.

When Amber was finished clearing up the worst of her crying mess, Jody took a second one and gently dried Amber's face, wiping under her eyes, where her makeup had now smudged up a bit.

"Crap," Amber mumbled as she used a third towel to pat her face completely dry. Her shoulders shook with a few last dry sobs and she turned to look at herself in the small mirror above the sink. Her cheeks and nose were flushed and her eyes red from crying. "Now everyone will know I was crying. Just perfect," she said mostly to herself glaring at her reflection.

"Well… Maybe I shouldn't be giving you such advice, but… Sometimes a tearful face goes a long way to make people see things from your point of view," Jody told her with a wink.

Letting out a wet-sounding chuckle, Amber turned to face the woman again. "Are you proposing that I manipulate my guardians with tears?"

"I'm merely suggesting that your tears might trigger some empathy," Jody said with a grin.

"Who can find fault in that?"

Seeing Amber's shoulders relax, a small smile on her own face. Jody continued, "Now, come on! There's a cake still waiting to be cut, presents to be opened, and a certain dad and uncle to be persuaded you'll be safe and sound staying here with us. Just…laying low a bit more effectively this time around."

Taking in a deep breath Amber nodded and let Jody take her hand and lead her out of the bathroom and back to their table. As soon as the two of them joined the rest at the table, every set of eyes at their table turned to Amber.

Sam's face immediately clouded over when he spotted the telltale signs of tears on their sister's face.

"Amb, you alright?" He asked, honest concern lacing his tone.

"She's fine," Jody intervened with a clear and decisive tone.

"And this is still her birthday," she added sending a pointed look to Sam, Dean, and Kyle. Turning back to Amber she grabbed the knife that lay wrapped in a paper towel next to the cake and handed it to her. "Cut your cake, honey."

Amber shot one last glance at her brothers, before taking the knife and cutting the first slice. She still felt slightly shaking inside, but she steadied herself. Jody helped her place it on a plate. The waiter had brought out a stack while they were gone. Setting this first slice off to the side, Jody then offered Amber another plate to fill up. Amber proceeded to cut the rest of the cake into perfectly layered slices and served them to everyone.

Handing the last plate to Kyle, she looked at him with a mixture of confusion and insecurity. She hadn't liked the way he'd spoken to her. And she wasn't sure where they stood. His apologetic smile made her feel a bit more at ease. They'd have to talk about this, but it would have to wait.

As the party of seven started devouring this amazing cake, tiny moans of appreciation could be heard from around the table. The band was playing in the background. No one spoke for a while.

A few moments later, Claire's snarky comment, "Helluva birthday, Amber," brought a chaotic normalcy to the table and eased off some of the tension.

Once every plate was practically licked clean, Jody announced, "Present time!"

Amber felt some of her excitement return to her as she took hold of the first bag that was shoved in her hands.

"This is from me," Jody said with an eager smile and watched as Amber untied the ribbon that held the gift bag's handles together. She took out a cute cosmetic bag filled with bath products. Sparkly, sweet-scented bath bombs, fancy soaps and moisturizers, a couple of essential oils vials, and two kinds of exfoliating sponges. The whole bag smelled wonderful and Amber couldn't wait to get back to Jody's after the party and try out at least half of those products. Alex's gift was surprisingly nice. An instant polaroid camera. Not a fancy or expensive one, but still a great present. Amber was super excited about it and placed it on the table, insisting that they had someone take their picture before they left the place.

When Claire's turn came she discreetly informed Amber she didn't want to empty out all of the bag's contents while in public. Taking the hint, she glanced inside and barely managed to keep from laughing and drawing attention to what was going on. Inside the bag laid a lacey garment, that looked like lingerie, a pack of condoms, and a vinyl disc. Taking out the vinyl recording of _'Tan Vampires',_ she marveled at it and winked at Claire conspiringly. She found the gift a bit of overkill, even for Claire, but she enjoyed the humour behind it. She had grown to like the blonde's audacity and took this for what it really was, an inside joke and a best-friend kind of gift. Plus, she did love the vinyl. It was from the band the two of them had first heard while hanging out together. And that alone meant a lot to Amber.

Despite already knowing what Kyle's present was, she still opened it so that the rest could take a look. Amber noticed that Dean did look impressed and Sam sent Kyle a measured, but still acknowledging look. This was a hunter's gift. And the brothers approved.

"So, I guess this leaves us last," Sam said with a soft smile.

Amber noticed both Sam and Dean looked calmer by now. Feeling a bit better with the shift in their mood, Amber smiled. "You guys! The flashlight and t-shirt were more than enough," she commented jokingly, ignoring the confused glances exchanged by everyone except the brothers. Still, she leaned closer as Sam reached behind him and offered her what looked like a thin book, wrapped in gift-paper. When Amber took it in her hands she realized it was too light to be a book. Carefully tearing the paper off, she revealed a framed picture of three men and a young woman. She had to stare for a few seconds to realize what she was seeing.

"We know you never got to meet him, but he's a big part of who we are… And he's your… your Grandpa, so… We thought you might like this," Sam explained, his voice thick with emotion.

"You made this for me?" Amber asked looking at Sam with her eyes at the verge of welling up and her finger trailing over the picture.

"I know my photoshop," Sam answered with a smirk. Unbenounced to Amber, and especially unknown to Jody, Sam was the skilled forger for all of their governmental documents. Sam was good.

Amber looked back at the picture. Sam, Dean, and the man she knew from her mother's memories to be John Winchester, all stood tall, smiling, next to each other. Sam had placed a photo of herself from their days in the bunker, laughing at something Dean had said, right in front of their father. It looked like all three of them had posed for this picture, and for the first time, Amber realized the intense resemblance among all of them. Clearing her throat, and managing to keep her voice steady, she carefully placed the framed picture inside one of the other bags and turned to Sam.

"Thank you," she said and Sam offered her a warm smile. A small tear worked its way down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly. Both Sam and Dean noticed this. The three of them knew just how much this meant to them all.

Dean, saying nothing, placed his own wrapped packet on the table. "I think this will go nicely with… Kyle's gift," he said, struggling to get out Kyle's name without attaching any profanity to it.

Eyebrows knitting together, Amber unwrapped her last present and gasped with excitement. It was a dark, leather knife sheath. Bringing it close to her eyes for inspection she noticed it had numerous protection sigils engraved in it. Her eyes then caught a smaller but clear engraving on the inside of the sheath. JW. Turning gaping eyes to Dean, she let out a second gasp when his nod confirmed her speculation.

"This was your... _um_...your Grandpa's as well," Dean said, his own face cracking a small smile for the first time since Amber had taken the stage.

He'd spent considerable time searching for something of John's to give to his sister. He watched Amber's smile growing to a grin and her eyes again shining with unshed tears.

"Beats the gas-station gifts, then?" He asked only half-jokingly.

"Hell yeah," Amber said with a hearty chuckle. "Although, I really like the T-shirt." Imagining the reaction had she worn that T-shirt tonight, she was grateful she chose something much more stylish. She didn't need to keep reminding Dean of her mature sexuality.

They stayed a bit longer, enjoying the music and slowly falling back into easy conversation and joking. It was about an hour later, that Amber asked the waiter to take a picture of the seven of them, before they paid the bill and headed out of the store.

The seven of them walked out of the warm tavern into the chilling night, and stood awkwardly at the sidewalk. After a few silent seconds, Jody turned to Amber and took the gift bags from her. Handing them over to Claire she instructed, "You and Alex head home in our car and I'll ride with Amber and the boys. Put those in Amber's room, please. Sam and Dean will drop us off soon." When the girls complied with the request Jody glanced around them and spotted the Impala. Let's get in the car and let Amber and Kyle say goodbye. It's freezing out here!" Not waiting for an actual answer, Jody clasped a hand around Dean's forearm and nodded for Sam to follow them as she practically dragged a grumpling Dean towards the car.

Amber snickered lightly at the less-than-subtle hint, but greatly appreciated Jody buying her and Kyle some privacy. Amber turned to look at him as he stood next to her, looking uncomfortable.

Kyle stared back at her for a few seconds before asking in a slightly awkward tone, "I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight."

"I did… considering…" Amber answered leveling him with a steady gaze. Kyle was silent, keeping his eyes on her, but remaining quiet. "What was "that" in there?" She finally asked.

Kyle considered playing it dump, but decided against it. "That was me being jealous," he answered easily. "It was a dick move. I'm sorry," he added and brought a hand to cup her face.

Amber eyed him for a few seconds, sizing up his words. She was certain this was only part of the truth. "So… I'll be in town for a couple of days, hopefully. How about we meet up again?" She asked hating how uncertain she sounded. His reaction tonight had altered their balance. But then again she remembered the few moments they spent alone, when he first gave her the knife, how her heart melted. She wanted to see him again and wouldn't pretend she didn't.

"Sure," Kyle answered. Leaning close he kissed her first with a light peck and then with a deeper kiss. After their lips parted he rested his forehead on hers for a few seconds, eyes closed. When he managed to inch away from her, he added, "I'll call you."

Amber watched him take a step back and offered a small smile. "Right," was the only thing she managed to get out. As she shivered in the cold breeze, she tugged at the leather jacket she was wearing and suddenly remembered. Ignoring the cold and getting the jacket off she handed it to him, "I almost forgot," she said quietly.

Accepting the jacket Kyle nodded, his expression more distant than before. "Thanks. Now, go ahead," he said nodding to the Impala a few feet away from them. "It's freezing. And I wanna make sure you get in alright."

Rolling her eyes slightly at his words Amber gave him one last lingering look before turning around and hurrying to the Impala. Once she closed the door behind her she turned and watched Kyle waving a hand before turning his back to them and entering the tavern once again.

Dean's hand went to the ignition and he turned the key, only for Jody to reach from the back seat and turn the engine off. The oldest Winchester turned to look at Jody questioningly.

"I wanna talk about tonight and about Amber's stay," Jody said. "And I want us to talk here, not at home where the girls might listen in."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, but remained silent. They had no idea where they stood with their plans of leaving Amber behind. Especially after tonight.

"Look, guys, I'm really sorry. I now realize why you got mad. I didn't even think about drawing attention. I honestly didn't. I swear," Amber immediately added, taking advantage of the brothers' silence.

Sam and Dean had turned in their seats and looked at her as she spoke from the back-seat, weighting her words for truthfulness.

"That's kind of the problem, though, Amber. You act first and think later. This isn't helping with the… _with our situation,"_ Sam answered.

"Sam, it's not like I planned for this to happen though, is it? I got up there and asked for my song. When they said they didn't know the words… I just went default. Singing was my everyday life up until just a few weeks ago. I just… I just let myself have a good time. It was risky, I get that now…"

Jody heard them, closely watching the Winchester brothers' expressions and uneasiness. She took the lead now.

"There haven't been any demon or other supernatural activity in Sioux Falls for more than a year now. I know you worry… I understand your fear that she might be targeted by someone. Being Dean Winchester's daughter is a heavy load, that's for sure… but Dean, Sam… I'm here. I'll keep a very close eye on her. We'll all agree she won't draw attention like she did tonight again during her stay, right Amber?"

"Right!"

"And she'll obey the rules and be careful, while still having a great time with Alex and Claire," Jody continued, eyeing Amber.

"I promise I will! I promise, guys! Please!"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks again. Speaking for the first time, Dean leveled the girl with a hard gaze. "If we do this… You have to tow the line. When we first discussed the stay here, we told you that it's imperative to lay low. And that it's crucial to mind the rules. Ours and Jody's. This ain't a game. This ain't a power struggle. This ain't a chance for teenage stupidity and is real shit and real dangers. _You know that better than anyone!"_ He emphasized his last words, eyeing the girl emphatically.

"Knowing what lies ahead… and against my better judgement, I'll let you stay. You'll stay tomorrow like originally planned and then two more days like Jody offered tonight. We'll keep our promise. But you'd better keep yours, too. If you do anything to make me regret this decision, you and I are going to have a problem. _Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

Again, he didn't have to spell it out. Nor would he in front of Jody. Amber understood. Loud and clear. And Jody did, too. The unspoken meaning behind this phrase was obvious. _So this was how it was for them._ Not so unusual for a hunting family. Still...not something she could do.

" _I do!_ I understand! I promise and I'll lay low," Amber immediately nodded, not believing her luck.

Sam nodded at her words. "Amber, you know our situation better than anyone," he tucked on.

"You know what dangers… lay ahead. Treat this opportunity with the respect it deserves. Have a good time, recharge your batteries, and know that we have no idea when this will happen again. Don't make us cut this trip short. We don't want this... _and you definitely don't want this."_

"Understanding all the layers of his words and implied meanings, Amber nodded again.

"I won't!"

Jody watched the interaction silently. Seeing that the brothers weren't being unreasonable, she decided no intervention from her part was needed. She still couldn't quite grasp all of what was going on it was abundantly clear to her that they were hiding something big from her. But she couldn't for the life of her imagine what it was. Sure, being Dean's daughter was a risk, but this all seemed too over the top.

When Dean turned the key in the ignition for the second time, she didn't stop him. She leaned back in the leather back seat and watched Amber staring out of the window with an excited smile.

As the Impala roared into life and backed out of its parking spot, a pair of eyes from inside the tavern watched it closely. The eyes of the bouncer creased in the corners with his widening smile. He was more than pleased with himself and his discovery. As the car eased out onto the road it passed right in front of the tavern. The bouncer could clearly make out the Winchester girl's face as it stared out the backseat window. The heavy eyelids of the man lowered for a blink. When they peeled back up, pitch black eyes watched the Impala's tail lights.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **Share a scene/line/situation in the WTWTA story that made you laugh. Be it a chuckle or a full-on belly-laugh, tell us! What do you think of the way we** **describe** **patisserie?** **Did I make your mouth water with the descriptions of the cakes? (** _ **BTW: I was a pastry** **chef** **back in the day...so I'm quite curious to see if my descriptions ring true.)**_

 **How** **would** **you have reacted to having gag gifts at your birthday party? What song would you have requested from a live band on your birthday?**

 **~MarionLuth & LauWhisperer**


	18. Take A Walk On The Wild Side

**A/N:** **Howdy dear readers. LauWhisperer here. MarionLuth and I have something a bit different for y'all today. Yes, it's yet another chapter in our Supernatural fanfic WTWTA. But this is where it gets interesting..**

 **Just as the show's episodes sometimes depicted Sam and Dean hooking up with women, as men are want to do, we have this occurring in one of chapter 18's scenes as well. They are only flesh and blood folks. If you like this sort of stuff, _as we do,_ we think you'll enjoy this scene very, very much.**

 **Chapter 18's Rating is upgraded to MA. Mature Audiences ONLY and Explicit.**

 ** _You've been warned._**

 **NOTE: For those of you who wouldn't like to read that particular scene, it's clearly**

 **separated from start to finish, so that you can easily scroll past it without missing any other part of the story.**

 ** _WE NOW HAVE OUR OWN WEBSITE DEDICATED TO OUR COLLABORATIVE WORKS._**

 **_¸.•´¸.•*¸.•*´¨`*•.**

 **_*.¸¸.•*¨`**

 **We'll Post Here & Also On Our Personal Website.**

 **We've named our collaborative work: InVeritas Tales**

 **You can find us at: inveritästäles [dótt} wixsite [dótt} cóm {fórwäärd_sssläsh] mysite**

 **We'll also be blogging about our current and future projects. Kind of letting you in on the development process of our ideas _...at least a little bit._**

 **Get On Our Mailing List_¸.•´¸.•*¸.•*´¨`*•. Receive Updates Before Everyone Else & Insider Info.**

 **_¸.•´¸.•*¸.•*´¨`*•.**

 **_*.¸¸.•*¨`**

 ** _And..._ _Thank You to all of you who frequently give us reviews. You are like family to us._**

 ** _A Big Shout Out to our regular reviewers._**

 ** _Huhchuh_**

 ** _EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester_**

 ** _Sueturpen_**

 ** _carlton1_**

 ** _aranow_**

 ** _AshtynnAlba_**

 ** _Elliesamdeangirl_**

 ** _R2M_**

 ** _Franki3Winchester_**

 ** _Cathawinchester_**

 ** _busygirl_**

 ** _Em_**

 ** _Lillie1002_**

 ** _WickedlyMinx_**

 ** _Avenge-her_**

 ** _Caseyrn12_**

 ** _Sjwmaw_**

 ** _Cathawinchester_**

 ** _And Guest...who gives us reviews...EVERY CHAPTER._**

 ** _Again, Thank You Sooo Much!_**

 ** _We appreciate you all. You feel like family to us, you keep us energized and inspired!_**

 ** _Cheers,_**

 ** _MarionLuth and LauWhisperer_**

 **FYI: As always we're open to ideas / requests as long as they can be incorporated in the story and won't throw the plot off. So, if you have this or that idea or scene you'd like to see don't hesitate to mention it in a review or a PM. We'll be happy to write it in the story as long as we can make it work :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Take A Walk On The Wild Side**

 **Title Credit:** Lyrics from the song **"Walk on the Wild Side"** , by **Lou Reed** (Album: **Transformer, 1972** )

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"I'm sorry honey, I have to go," was all that was getting through to Amber.

Still strapping on her holster and gun, Jody did up the buckle, then zipped up her hardweather coat. Amber was being gently rocked awake out of her deep sleep. "Amber, honey, wake up."

Drifting to consciousness, Amber still wasn't sure where she was and who was speaking.

"Wake up, Amber…I've left you some money for today."

Opening her eyes...it was still dark in the guest room...and in a rush of details...it all came back to her. She was at Jody's without her brothers. Jody was speaking to her.

"W… What money?" In silhouette against the tiny strip of hallway light in the background, Amber could see that Jody was dressed in her uniform. It all felt so out-of-context. "Where are you going?" Amber managed to mumble, her brain struggling to cooperate with her mouth to form speech.

"It's a work emergency and I have to go. I should be back by mid afternoon, so you and the girls won't be on your own tonight. I'll call you later." Giving Amber a kiss on her head, Jody looked down at the shadowed darkness on the pillow, which was Amber. This was not how Jody had envisioned holding up her end of the bargain, to watch over Amber, while she was here. Backing away and easing herself towards the slit of light outlining the bedroom door, Jody continued her instruction.

"Claire was planning on taking you around town. Alex may not be available until tonight or tomorrow. She's getting some intern hours at the hospital. I'll call all of you when I get the chance. Just be good. OK?"

Jody sounded sweet, but stressed. Having to be in two places at once, and putting one's private life on hold, this was the commitment of all first responders. Having to choose the greater need was a professional conundrum.

Sitting up, and mostly awake, Amber was getting up to speed. "Huh...yeah,...we..we'll be fine. OK Jody, we'll see you later." Not knowing what was pulling the sheriff away Amber added, "Be safe, Jody." It was an added thought that Jody was going into danger and then it struck her...Jody went into danger everyday of her life.

The illuminated light around the door grew wider, casting an arc of light into Amber's room and across her face, momentarily blinding her as the hallway light splashed across her eyes. Wincing at this, Amber reflexively shut her eyes in pain. And just as quickly the door was shut, returning the room to pitch black quiet. It felt cool and soothing. Glancing at her charging cell phone Amber read the fluorescent green numbers: 4:23 am.

Through the walls Amber heard Jody entering the room down the hall, Claire's room. She could hear muffled speech. The cadence was similar to what she'd just heard from Jody and she assumed it was essentially the same message. When she heard a higher-pitched voice returning equally muffled speech, she could tell Claire was asking questions and the tone of Jody's reply, as incoherent as the words were, sounded impatient.

Then Amber heard Claire's door close with steps leading down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room. She heard the front door open and close. Then all was silent. Amber laid awake with the warmth of the blankets pulled up around her ears and head, breathing in the chilly air of the room...imagining Jody going out in the freezing cold darkness. It made her realize that Jody's job was very similar to how Sam and Dean lived their lives ...sometimes suddenly pulled into situations with no warning. No wonder the hunting life was an easy adoption for Jody...more of the same.

Drifting into these thoughts, Amber realized she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. Laying there, she let another 40 minutes go by before deciding to get up. Coffee was needed. She disconnected her phone from its charger and pocketed it in her robe, before slipping into the fuzzy slippers Jody had lent her. She then shuffled out of the room and down the stairs. Her face wincing slightly as she flipped on the kitchen light, she walked quickly to the cupboard where Jody kept the coffee. As she went through the process of preparing the first pot for the day she caught herself smiling at the fact that Sam wasn't there to nag her and make her drink milk or juice before she had any caffeine.

Sitting herself on one of the stools of the kitchen island she simply watched the brown streams of coffee slowly filling the pot. The gurgling sound of the machine, along with the strong aroma that filled the kitchen, brought a smile of pleasant satisfaction to her face. It might be too early to get up while on vacation, but at least she was at Jody's, away from the constant worry of her brothers and enjoying some moments of precious solitude. Something she rarely had the chance to enjoy anymore.

Grabbing a mug from the cupboard, Amber filled it up. Embracing it with both hands, she felt the heat of the hot coffee penetrate through the ceramic cup and into her cold hands. The aroma was earthy, acidic, and full. It really was like smelling the soil. Taking her first sip...she heard someone else coming down the stairs. A few seconds later, Claire, a mess of blonde strands, drug herself into the kitchen and managed to reach the coffee-maker. Upon reaching the coffee, she let out a massive yawn. Still yawning, eyes involuntarily closed, she was blindly reaching for a mug on the shelf, spatial memory kicking in. Then, grabbing the handle on the glass pot, she managed to fill her cup with the fresh-brewed coffee without spilling any. Still silent, she turned around and joined Amber, sitting on the stool next to her, practically sprawling herself on the island's surface, face supported by her palm, nose positioned near the steam rising from the cup.

Amber watched amused as the girl inhaled the aromatic steam, before taking a small sip. She wasn't surprised that Claire was not a morning person. In fact she'd bet on it. But experiencing it first hand was more than amusing.

"You're up early," Amber finally said, keeping her voice quiet.

"Thanks to Jody," Claire groaned, her voice still a bit hoarse from sleep. "God forbid she told Alex instead of me! Ugh!"

"She didn't?" Amber asked surprised. She had a hard time believing that Jody would leave the house so unexpectedly without saying goodbye to everyone in it.

"No… Stupid hospital internship. Alex works there on weekends, so she's not to be bothered," Claire said almost bitterly.

"So… Does this happen often? Jody leaving like this?"

Claire shrugged, taking another sip from her coffee. "Not too often. But shit happens around here. It definitely happens more often than hunts. I don't think Jody needed to go on a hunt in more than six months now… Kinda makes you wonder… Who's worse, monsters or humans?"

Taking another sip, Claire was looking down thinking about the last time there was a hunt Jody was involved in. Letting her mind wonder she began reflecting on when she'd get another chance to go on her own next hunt. And of course, Claire's latent frustration spilled over into her past interrupted attempts. Damn! She needed a case soon. Keeping up her skills was important or she'd get rusty.

"When was the last hunt you went on?" was Claire's casual inquiry. Shifting her eyes up to Amber's face she watched her words' effect on her houseguest's expression. Amber's face was surprisingly neutral.

"Hunting backup or actual hunting?" was Amber's measured reply. She was gaining in hunting experience even if some of it was remotely.

"What do you mean hunting backup?" Claire snorted.. Her tone held a bit of contempt in it. In her mind there was only hands-on hunting. Even as her own studies in Anthropology advanced her skills, she didn't consider any of the academic preparation actual hunting...and in truth it wasn't.

Claire's condescending reply had Amber immediately playing defensive. She'd been grounded for the past two weeks. Her hunting back up on the rugaru case was the closest she'd gotten to hunting recently and it was a straightforward case, too. Not a whole lot of learning involved. Not knowing if she wished to answer this, she measured her options.

Looking off to the side Amber considered what she'd learned in writing her first academic paper. Enochian Geometry for Summoning Angels should impress Claire and she could talk about how it could be used in what they did. Shit! It struck Amber, Claire wouldn't be impressed by anything about angels. Definitely not about summoning them. She didn't seem to do magic spells the way Sam did. Amber would bet that the reason for this was Claire probably didn't know how to. But this case of magic was definitely not the kind to invoke the blonde's admiration or even acknowledgement. How could she come off as cool and still represent her real learning? She liked Claire, but she sure had a way of cutting down one's ego.

"Well, I haven't been on any actual hunts recently. I've been grounded." There, she'd just tell the truth. It surprised her, too, to hear herself fessing up to this.

Elbows on the counter, hands supporting her face, Claire's eyes opened wide. "Damn! Dean must be a hard ass to live with," was Claire's only response, her eyes thoughtful.

Averting her eyes, Amber contemplated how to respond. She might as well keep on with the truthfulness train. "Well, it was actually Sam who grounded me," was Amber's quiet response. And this was enough on the subject. She didn't wish to go into any more detail.

However, Claire didn't like being teased. Once a door was cracked opened she liked to kick it in. "Sam? Sam grounded you? Why would he do this? Dean's your dad!" Claire's tone was agitated confusion.

Cursing silently in her head, Amber wondered how she could stop this line of inquiry. Wishing she'd never said a thing, Amber flushed and looked sideways, clearly uncomfortable with this. Blaming her early-morning grogginess, she paused long enough to review what their official relationships were supposed to be. Amber was struggling to come up with a solution to turn the conversation to another topic. As she was quietly questing about in her mind, she remembered a Sam trick. 'Ask for what you want.'

"Sam's kind of like another father, sort of. He's nicer than Dean, that's for sure!"

Watching Claire's face register a bit of confusion, she kind of understood why. Amber didn't know much about real families, but she figured that a father was usually more involved in his kid's life than an uncle was. Certainly where discipline was concerned. But she wanted to stop this questioning right there. "Claire, I don't want to talk about this anymore, 'K?"

Still resting her head on her palms, Claire eyed Amber and simply stated, "Yeah, I'd bet Sam would be easier to deal with than Dean. That asshat would be a real pain to live with."

Amber, surprising herself, felt a bit of defensiveness towards Dean was totally unexpected. Not knowing what else to say about this, she decided not to say anything at all and just let this topic pass on.

Claire had clearly other ideas. "So, what'd you do?"

Her body stiffening in a defensive mode, Amber felt her mind freeze up. She hadn't anticipated her request to 'drop this' not being honored. "Claaaire," was her resulting embarrassed whine, her eyes narrowing in a pensive expression. This was becoming embarrassing. "Just drop it."

"I'm just asking, 'cause I'd have thought Dean would've been the hard ass type. You know, 'It's my way or the highway' kind of attitude. I'm just surprised Sam gets a say at all. I mean, you're Dean's daughter, right?"

Wouldn't Claire just let this drop! "I don't want to talk about this, alright?" Amber's firmer tone, becoming impatient and curt now. She was not one to be easily cornered with questions. She sure as hell wasn't letting Claire pry anything out of her she didn't want to share.

Usually, Claire would've just kept pushing buttons, but she liked Amber, so she let it drop...almost. "I've never been really grounded, although Jody has tried. She gets really upset with me hunting alone. So, I just sneak out and make sure she doesn't find out. This way she doesn't have to worry. Also, it's just easier."

With the conversation's focus finally turning away from her, Amber couldn't help herself and simply commented, "God! If I ever did that, I'd be in so much trouble." Her face involuntarily flushed and her eyes looked away, clouded and concerned. Despite wishing to drop this cringy subject, she couldn't help but shiver thinking about this scenario.

Claire noticed Amber's full-body response, shiver and all. Amber's eyebrows lowered over wary eyes. She contemplated shutting up. But who was she kidding? "So, bigger trouble than being grounded?"

Flashing an angry look at Claire, Amber's tight-lipped look became an answer of its own, stopping this conversation. Amber couldn't believe how much this girl pushed things.

"Ok! Ok...I get it," was all Claire said, leaning back on her stool, hands held up in front of herself in a gesture of 'got it - backing down'. And Claire did get it. She suspected Dean was the hands-on type of dad and she wanted no part of this. Dean had come pretty close to intervening once when he'd found her and stopped her hunting.

Physically dragging her back to the Impala, she'd kicked him in the kidney. Ending up over his shoulder, she felt he was about to hand her her ass, but he seemed to have decided something and it never happened. When Dean eventually delivered her back home, Jody had been none too happy with her. However, she'd gotten the feeling that, had Dean done something...Jody would've been upset, _but not too upset._ After that, Jody had watched her like a hawk for months and months. It had been nearly impossible to get away for a hunt after that. But she was still looking and researching, she just made sure not to advertise it to anyone.

Claire watched Amber, her face still looking annoyed, and considered how she could go about cheering her up and lighten the atmosphere. "So… I'd normally suggest curling up on the sofa under a million blankets and watching something stupid till it lulls us back to sleep… But considering you were cooped up for a while, and it technically being morning, how about we go for a ride around the town. It's too chilly to walk around, but driving would be fun."

"Didn't Jody take the car?" Amber asked contemplating the proposal. On one hand she loved the idea of driving around with Claire, listening to music and watching the town waking up… On the other hand she was pretty sure neither Jody nor her brothers would find a car ride so early in the day as keeping herself out of risky situations.

"She took the police car. We still have her SUV," Claire answered casually.

"And won't Alex need it to get to the hospital later?" Amber asked again, her brain still racing to reach a decision.

"Nope. She rides with some friends of hers. They pick her up on their way there," Claire answered again, keeping her voice neutral. She could see Amber had a tough time deciding, but she doubted her calling the other girl out on this would be of any help. Right now all she wanted was to have some fun. And maybe, just maybe, cheer Amber up a bit.

"It's early in the morning. We're not even breaking curfew. We'll just have a quick drive around town and we could even grab some breakfast on the way back. We'll listen to some music… it'll be fun. Really low key Thelma and Louise action."

Cracking a smile and biting her lip Amber let out a soft sigh before nodding.

"Let's get dressed!"

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Told you they have the best coffee," was Claire's mildly smug reponse. Amber blew on her coffee as she sat holding it in her hands, enjoying the warmth that was seeping into her fingers. Looking around the diner, there were quite a number of people enjoying the early morning. It surprised Amber as she had never been much of a morning person. This entire at-the-crack-of-dawn crowd, was unknown to her.

Sipping her own coffee, Claire stole a glance around the diner. Amber recognized the hunter's sweep, this stealthy attention to movement and behavior, that every hunter she had ever met seemed to have acquired. Following Claire's example, Amber found herself peering around, too, even as she wasn't sure what exactly she was looking for.

Just then the waitress brought the breakfast order for a neighboring table. The smells circulating around them were a bit nauseating to Amber. She wasn't a heavy eater in the morning. The smell of bacon, sausage and cheesy omelettes was rather overpowering. She kept her nose in her coffee cup and this helped in fending off these grease-laden odors.

"I guess they had a long night at the tavern," Claire said in a quiet tone, her head discreetly pointing to the middle-aged man that Amber immediately recognised as the bouncer from the previous night. Amber wondered what could have possibly happened after they left. The man, still in the same clothes that he was in the night before, looked pissed. As the two girls stared at him from their seats, he whipped his head to their direction, catching their gazes. Amber and Claire averted their eyes but both noticed that the man's expression grew even grimmer upon noticing them. Amber's brain jumped to the previous evening's events, remembering the weird challenging glances exchanged between this man and Kyle. She felt her stomach clenching uncomfortably in this memory, but she couldn't quite understand why.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the front door of the diner opened and the quaint jingle of bells made her turn her head to see who had entered. In came the bass guitarist from the band at the tavern. Amber immediately recognized him and instantly remembered his invitation. The darkness of the early morning was fading to the grey of dawn. Dark contrasting starkly with the brilliant lighting of the diner almost anointed this man with backlighting, and for a split second a trick of the light made him look like he had the corona of a saint.

"Mark!" Amber called and waved a hand to catch his attention.

The man turned to look in the direction of his name being called. After a couple of seconds he smiled widely as he made his way to the girls' table.

"Good morning, birthday girl! Claire," he said, inclining his head towards Amber, then a nod to the blonde.

"Are the rest of the tavern's staff joining us?" Claire asked with a smirk. "You have your meetings here or what?" At Mark's confused expression she nodded to the bouncer's direction. "Grumpy's here, too."

Mark looked in the indicated direction and shrugged. "All I know is Ed closed less than an hour ago. Our drummer was one of the last to leave. I met him while I was running."

"You went running?" Amber asked surprised.

"Helps with the hangover," the young man said with a wink. "What are you guys doing out and about this early?"

"Oh, had an early morning wake up call and couldn't get back to sleep. It beats laying awake feeling like shit."

Mark looked momentarily askance at Claire, but he seemed to shrug it off. He knew Claire and she was crass. Turning to Amber, he said, "So, are you going to come sing with us?"

Claire's ears perked up at this. Amber, not knowing how much Claire knew about her strong instructions to lay low, eyed her uneasily. Claire just looked back at her, clearly interested to see where this conversation was going.

At Amber's clear hesitation to offer an immediate answer, Claire turned back to the man. "Hey Mark, grab a seat. You can sit with us." The bass guitarist eyed the waitress, raising his hand in a friendly gesture, he let her know he wanted his usual breakfast and took a seat with the girls. Within less than a minute the waitress brought over another cup of coffee, sitting it in front of him. Looking at the waitress, Mark smiled and winked, earning a warm smile in return. Scooting into the booth, Mark got comfortable. He was casually seated next to Claire so he could continue his conversation across from Amber.

After the end of their performance, the band did nothing but talk about this amazing girl. They'd been blown away by her. At the end of the night, with the drink flowing, they'd kept talking about how much they would love to add her to their band. What a voice and presence she had! Her beauty alone was a crowd pleaser.

The keyboardist had reminded them that the two grown men with her seemed none too happy by her being up there. They didn't look like guys they wanted to mess with. "Her daddy would skin you alive Randy. Best keep it in your pants this time."

Taking a big gulp of her own drink, she'd poked fun at these bawdy guys. She'd gone to school with all of them and had a history with two. This had been her joke to her bandmates, but was a real message to address a real repercussion.

Still at the door, the bouncer had been listening through all of this as the band joked around with teasing banter.

The bouncer had remained sitting at the stool near the front door until after 3 am when the owner finally had walked in his direction, preparing to lock up the place. Having been paid earlier, the bouncer simply slipped out without being noticed. He had the ability to be still and be forgotten. As long as he didn't move or speak people forgot he was still there. It was one of his innate skills. Having trailed the Winchester's to Jody Mill's house, he'd made sure there was an emergency that morning at the farthest end of the county. Divide and Conquer. He'd also noted that the Impala had been driven away that night with only two men in it. The girl, the special girl, she had remained inside.

The bouncer had encountered Kyle again while out "arranging" the emergency. Not feeling the upper hand, he'd kept his distance as they each pursued their own arrangements.

None of the ordinary people here in the diner, which excluded Amber and Claire, had even noticed the bouncer's presence in the corner. He knew this diner was a favourite haunt for the locals, including Mark. The bouncer had time on his side and he was a consummate opportunist.

Unbenounced to him, Amber was feeling a pressure behind her eyes and a strong headache much like she'd experienced the night before. With Claire and Mark both hammering her to perform with the band, she wasn't sure if this was a stress headache coming on, or something more...like last night. It felt bad and she could feel like her body was reacting to danger. But there wasn't anything. It made no sense.

Blocking the incessant nagging of her company and trying to figure out what was going on with this sudden discomfort, Amber caught herself wishing Cas was here. He would know what was going on. She was surprised at the fact that she felt the need to speak to him or that she thought his presence would be comforting in this situation. She reflected that she'd taken to having more and more conversations with Cas and that he was turning out to be a reliable ally in the bunker. She briefly thought about calling him.

Listening in to Mark's persuasive moves, Claire shifted her face to coyly address Amber. "So… are you?"

At Claire's question being directed at her, Amber looked up from her coffee mug surprised. "What? Shifting her focus back to the here and now, Amber became aware that she was being addressed.

"Are you gonna sing with them?" Claire asked impatiently. "I didn't even know that was on the table!"

"It's not…not really," Amber answered, her discomfort more than evident. She glanced at Mark to gauge his reaction.

"Aw come on! We rocked last night! We're a good match, Amber! And you had a blast. Don't try to tell me otherwise!" he immediately countered, smile wide, eyes crinkling at the corners with a shit eating grin.

Amber smiled fondly at the memory of her performance. It had felt amazing and she had missed it. She knew she had no choice but to refuse, though. What she didn't know was how to support her refusal.

"It was great, Mark. It really was. And I really had an awesome time. But there's a reason I've stopped doing this. I don't like the exposure. Not anymore. I don't like the crowds. Plus, my family has some issues with this whole singing gig. I can't afford to lose any more brownie points with them right now."

"Aw, come on! You loved it and you rocked that place. Man, you worked that crowd like a pro," was Mark's unconvinced rebuttal. She certainly didn't look like she hated the crowds' attention.

"And screw Dean and Sam, dude! They're not here! They don't have to know!" Claire added in, excited at the prospect of Amber performing again. Amber was flailing about internally. She did love to perform and she did enjoy the crowds, but the need to keep a low profile was real.

"Sorry, guys. But no. I can't. Let's just say I need to… lay low," Amber added, hoping that both Claire and Mark would make uncomfortable guesses for the reasons behind her decision that would stop them from further nagging at her about this.

Mark eyed her intently. He could tell she wanted this. He could also tell she'd made up her mind. Playing his last card he offered, "How about you just join us at rehearsal tomorrow? No crowd. The tavern is mostly empty at noon. You come, we sing, we have a good time and if you change your mind you join us in the evening."

 _Augh!_ This guy wasn't taking no for an answer.

"This would be awesome! _Girrrl_...you know you want this," was Claire's goading response.

Amber was getting frustrated at the lack of backup she was receiving from Claire. Whose side was she on anyway? But, Claire had no idea about the 'why' of it all. And Amber DID wish to perform with the band. _God dammit, this was so hard._

"Let me think about it. I may have something to do tomorrow," was Amber's non-committal response.

Looking at her sideways, Claire snorted. "Yeah, you mean like all of those plans we have?"

Her shoulders dropping in defeat, Amber felt the last of her strength ebbing away. She found herself nervously checking her phone for the tenth time that morning. Now would be a great time for Kyle to answer her text. A date with him would be a sufficient reason to get out of this situation. Yet, there was no return text from him. No text, no missed calls, no nothing. She briefly wondered if she was being overly sensitive for feeling annoyed with this lack of communication. He probably had a late night and hadn't even seen her text yet. Probably.

Her eyes shifted to Mark, then Claire. Despite her words they looked far from ready to drop this. And if she was honest with herself she kinda hoped they wouldn't. God, was she going to get into trouble again? Would she be attracting the wrong sort of attention?

"It's only a lunch rehearsal. Just come for this. You have to eat lunch anyway. Hey, I'll make you a deal: You show up, I'll buy you both lunch," was Mark's persuasive hat toss. If direct persuasion didn't work, there was always peer pressure.

Amber was losing this fight. It felt more and more like she was going to be there. Laughing at the amount of pressure these two were putting on her, and the helplessness of her argument, she couldn't help but be amused by their tag teaming effort.

"Alright. I'll consider it. Really, just lay off already," she answered in frustrated amusement, leaning her face over her coffee cup, bangs cascading forward covering her eyes. She felt the need to veil herself from these two. Sheesh ...did she even stand a chance here? In self defence, Amber changed the subject. Looking up from her coffee, she asked, "What are you having?" indicating Mark.

"Oh, after a night of drinking and a five mile run it's mandatory to get greasy bacon, a couple of eggs, biscuits, and gravy. Soaks up the booze from last night."

Amber looked at Mark askance. This sounded disgusting!

Not missing her reaction, Mark laughed. "Sweetheart, you've haven't had a hangover before have you?"

A shy smile, eyes still hidden by her bangs, Amber opted not to answer or challenge his question. She had her fair share of drinking escapades and quite a few hangovers. Instantly, she remembered the worst hangover she'd ever experienced was the night she and Ty both drank away their breakup blues. Still, greasy food was never her go-to option. The same could not be said for Ty. Hiding her reminiscent smile in her mug she remained silent.

Just then Claire's order came and so did Mark's. Being a regular, his usual was a standard and the waitress knew her job well.

"So, Mark...got your flask on you?" Claire addressed the bass guitarist bluntly.

"You know it."

"In case you got thirsty on your run?" Amber asked with a disbelieving chuckle.

"Water's overrated anyway," Mark smirked at her. Turning to Claire he asked, "Want a little in your coffee?"

"Sure," was Claire's response. When the waitress was in the kitchen, Mark took a flask out of his coat pocket and poured a bit of amber liquid into Claire's coffee. Winking he offered Amber some and she instantly nodded. After adding some to Amber's cup, Mark emptied the last of the flask into his own coffee. Stuffing the empty flask away, he took an appreciative sip. "My old Italian gram used to call this 'proper coffee', 'cept she used grappa. I hate the stuff. Jack works just fine."

Amber reflected that this trip was risky, but she was starting to have some fun. But boy, she needed to keep this all on the down low otherwise her ass was grass. Sipping her coffee, Amber did feel the warmth of the whiskey flow through her body. It had been a while so a little was going a long way.

Their food eaten and fortified coffee imbibed, Claire and Amber headed to the door. Mark, not one to let things go, called out to the girls as he got into his own truck,

"I'll see you at rehearsal tomorrow. Lunch is on me."

Waving, he backed his car out and drove away. Claire and Amber were left standing in front.

"We're not going to drive, are we?" was Amber's concerned response. Shaking her head, Claire signaled they were not.

"Not when you live with the sheriff."

Claire grinned a cheeky grin that made Amber laugh. She felt certain there was a story behind Claire's response, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Let's walk downtown. We can leave the SUV here. Everyone knows it's Jody's and no one will care."

It was daylight now and the town was carrying on another day. Bright light sparkled off of the crystals of frozen dew, glinting off of everything. It was deadly beauty. Inhaling the freezing air Amber wondered how Jody was.

The bouncer casually slipped out of the diner and decided to follow the girls. Driving his rusted blue truck in the same direction the girls were walking, he passed within feet of them as they walked on the side of the road. He continued past them, a seemingly innocuous person starting their day.

Amber felt a wave of nausea hit her hard. Grabbing her stomach she felt the heat behind her eyes and the dizziness giving rise to a headache. This grace-crap acting up was getting bad. Glancing around her nervously she tried to think of a way to slip away from Claire and call Cas.

As they walked by a sporting goods shop, Claire paused and turned to Amber.

"Hey, Amber, do you mind if we pop in to Gerald's shop for a minute? I wanna pick up something I have on layaway. I finally have the last payment."

Her friend's request, serving as the perfect opportunity, Amber schooled her expression to a neutral one before shrugging. "Sure! Go ahead. I'll make a call and catch up with you inside."

Not paying much attention, Claire nodded and promptly walked inside the small, dimly lit store.

Glancing around her, Amber took her phone out and called Cas. As she waited for him to pick up she wondered how she'd manage to convince him to keep their discussion to himself.

" _Amber_?"

"Hey, Cas."

" _Are you alright?"_

"I'm…" Amber trailed but paused, remembering her doubts about the confidentiality of this talk. "Okay, first things first… can you need to keep this discussion…uh, private?"

" _You mean secret_?"

"Let's stick with private," Amber insisted with a small smile.

" _Sam and I had one of those. I'm not to disclose it with you or anyone else. If this is an attempt to learn about that…"_

"It's not. But can we have one of those? Can I talk with you about something and be certain you'll keep it to yourself? Like you did just now for Sam?"

Amber listened at the lingering silence and knew the angel was contemplating what to do.

" _We can."_

Amber sighed with relief. "You promise? Cas, this is important, if I can't trust you…"

"I promise, Amber."

"So you won't call Sam or Dean with everything I tell you?"

"Is your life in danger?"

Amber considered the question before answering "No more than usual. Me being wanted by Satan and all..." She wasn't confident about her answer, but she didn't want to risk any unnecessary Sam and Dean involvement. Not this weekend at least.

 _"Then I won't."_

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Yes, I know that's a hunting knife," Claire said with a frustrated huff.

"Gerald, I made another payment on it last month. Here, see my receipt," fishing a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket, Claire held it out to the gun store owner.

Gerald Dahl, a balding man with the body hair of a bear and the physical presence to match, scrutinized the handwritten receipt. His assistant had initiated the sale and had logged each subsequent payment. He'd crosscheck it in their books to make sure it all checked out. Noticing another customer in the store standing behind Claire, Gerald called out,

"Hey Frank, give me a few minutes, will ya. I'll be with you next."

"Take your time. I want to have a look at the Carhart coats," was Frank's casual response, his index finger pointing in the direction of the clothing section indicating where he could be found. Nodding, Gerald acknowledged this and returned his attention back to the girl.

"OK. Well, lemme see if I can find it. Lucas would've put it in the gun safe. But sweetheart, I still don't know why you need a knife like this? I've got some real nice mother-of-pearl handled folding knives that'll fit in your purse," was the man's condescending response, delivered with an intended friendly insult.

Used to this routine banter with the store's owner, Claire cracked a grin, "Cause the prey I hunt needs stopping, not discouraging."

Laughing, Gerald eyed the feisty blonde. "Yep, I imagine they do," was all he said before heading into the backroom to look for her knife.

As the shop owner headed into the back, Frank, still standing next to Claire, met Claire's eyes and seemed to be talking quietly to her before heading over to the hard weather clothing section of this local institution.

Searching for both the receipt book, which would have a copy of Claire's payments and the knife, Mr. Gerald Dahl mused on the ever growing range of customers he had. And that they included this pretty blonde firecracker, there was hope for this generation.

Finding the receipt book with all payments in order, and then locating the knife, he held it in his hand one last time. It had been an unusual find. Randalls were individually handmade and amazing. It was a 14-inch high carbon curved fixed blade with a wrapped grip and a weighted pommel for balance. It was a large man's knife and this little, bitty girl, without fail, sniffed out his best merchandise. She was petite, yet he'd think twice before assuming any outcome in a fight with her. She had an unpredictable air of confidence about her and he respected this.

He'd taken over his daddy's sporting goods store when he was twenty nine, and grew up with most of their customers. He considered his customers' privacy part of his pact with the community who did business with him. He kept all his customers' names confidential. As long as he has no reasonable suspicion he did the same with Claire, but he'd been getting real close to talking with the sheriff about her. However, once word got out that he'd involved the authorities in a private citizen's business, he could kiss his respected reputation goodbye. South Dakota was still a land of rugged individualism where the right to private weapons ownership was tantamount to breathing. No sir. He would sell this fine weapon, that would better suit his own bear paw-sized grip, and be happy Claire was a faithful customer. He wouldn't pry.

Gerald also counted Sheriff Mills as another one of his good customers.

Having finished her conversation with Cas, Amber had wondered inside the store. She found herself eyeing the guns in the wall case. She'd begun to look at firearms with new understanding and appreciation, but her window shopping was interrupted by Claire grabbing her arm.

"There's demon activity the next town over. One of my contacts said this morning there was a double murder out at an overlook. Some other kids parked there claimed that a group of black-eyed men had gone car-to-car looking for someone specific. Said the kids were real freaked out, one pee'ed himself."

Amber felt her heart jumping in her chest and fear seizing her mind. She stared at the blonde's excited face and asked, despite already knowing the answer, "You want to go hunting?"

"Don't you?" Claire asked incredulously.

"Not like this! Not without knowing what we're getting into," Amber tried to reason. Claire's flabbergasted expression made her realize she needed stronger arguments if she wanted her to abort this plan. Her brain working furiously, she added, "Plus, Jody might already be there. This might be connected with the case she had to go out for, right?"

Claire looked like she was weighing Amber's words. After short contemplation she shrugged. "Even if Jody is there we can still gather some intel and remain unnoticed. I know how she works when she's acting as the sheriff. We'll simply have to avoid her and she won't even know we're there. We can be over there before 10 am. I have a go bag at Jody's. I'll get my knife and we'll head out."

Amber felt her headache intensifying. This was bad. This was not how she hoped this trip would go. Castiel's words had done little to calm her nerves. Not even he could be sure if these power surges stemmed from an actual presence of danger, or were simply side-effects of the strengthening of her grace. And this uncertainty made her very uneasy. Could this demon activity mean there were more demons in Sioux Falls? Was this the reason her powers were going off? What if they were onto her? She contemplated calling Sam and Dean but the last thing she wanted was to be locked up in the bunker yet again. Bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose she briefly closed her eyes before opening them again and looking at her friend.

"I'm not taking any chances with this Claire, sorry. If we knew more about what we'd be facing I'd probably tag along, but not like this. I can't risk Jody catching us either. If I go and somehow Dean hears about it I'm dead. I mean it. Dean'll kill me and then bring me back to life only to kill me again."

Amber watched Claire's expression turning from excited to disappointed. "Fine, you can stay here and I'll head over there alone."

"Claire!" Amber's voice came out almost pleading. "You know getting into these situations without backup isn't safe!"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Don't start, alright? I asked you to come with and you don't want to! What other choice do I have?"

"To stay here and leave this to someone else. We're talking homicide and black-eyed men here! There's no way in hell this won't reach Jody. She'll have someone handle it if she can't do it on her own. Plus, what if there are more demons around here? What if something comes up while you're gone? I'm too new to this to face anything alone!"

Amber watched Claire's face changing, this time from frustrated into a smirk. Amber had hit upon Claire's insecurities, her thirst to prove herself. And her need to feel more powerful than those around her. This trait of hers usually got on Amber's nerves, triggering her own competitiveness, but right now it proved to be a useful tool for Amber to manipulate the situation to her favour.

"Fine. But we're keeping a close eye on this. If nobody handles it and those fuckers cause even more trouble, I'm heading there whether you follow me or not!"

Amber nodded with a soft smile. "Thanks, Claire!"

Letting out a frustrated huff, Claire then asked, "Can you call Kyle? Tell him what came up and ask him for any further intel?"

Jaw clenching and hands vanishing into her coat's pockets, Amber shook her head. "I'm not calling him again. I've tried three times already. Not even a text back. Call him yourself if you want to."

Catching her sour tone, Claire didn't have time to respond, as Gerald's voice sounded from the cashier's desk.

"Let me get my knife and we're out of here."

As Claire turned her back to her, Amber took out her phone to check yet again for texts or missed calls. When she found none, she shoved the phone back in her pocket and turned to glare out of the store's door.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Sam was eating his granola and yogurt as he waited for his sister to answer his call. It was ringing on his end. Just then, spoon in his mouth, he finally heard her voice as she picked up. Quickly pulling the metal utensil out, a small smile formed on his face.

"Hey, Amber. Did I wake you up?"

"Nope! I've been up a while," Amber answered as casually as she could. She didn't know if Jody had let the brothers know of her work emergency and that she, Claire, and Alex were alone for the day, but she sure as hell didn't plan on mentioning it. "How are you guys? Did you make it safe back home?"

"The trip was fine," Sam answered after lightly clearing his throat. He didn't think Amber would take it well if he told her they were a couple of towns and less than an hour away from her. But Dean was tired and adamant they needed some time off. And Sam couldn't disagree. Plus, they both felt a bit more comfortable about being close to Amber, in case anything came up.

"So, what do you plan to do on your first day?" He asked casually.

"No plans yet. We went out for breakfast with Claire and now we're hanging at home. We might see Kyle later too."

" 'We' as in Claire and Alex too?"

Rolling her eyes Amber had to take a few seconds to resist blowing up on Sam. It wasn't his fault Kyle hadn't contacted her all day. "We'll see. We haven't made any plans yet," she finally answered. "Hey, can I talk to Dean real quick?"

"Uh… No. Not right now," Sam said a bit awkwardly.

"Why not?" Amber asked a bit surprised.

"He's… Out."

Reading the uneasiness in her brother's tone, Amber didn't let this go. "Out where? It's still so early."

"Just… getting some air," Sam answered. He hated how elusive he sounded. He didn't want to lie to Amber, but he didn't know how well the truth would sit with her either. He had a feeling that Amber, learning that Dean had been out all night with a woman, might lead to tension and fights. Sam knew how insecure Amber still was. She might have come to trust them, but something like this could easily jar her and make her second-guess her place in their family. And in this situation, in Dean's heart and life.

"Sam!"

Sam could read the disbelief and clear annoyance in her tone.

"What's going on? Why aren't you telling me? Did something happen to him?"

At her now evidently worried tone, Sam realized she wouldn't let this go. "No, Amber. Nothing happened. He just went out for a drink."

"He went for a drink at eleven in the morning?" Amber asked incredulously. Then her brain pieced it together. "Oh… He… He went for a drink last night and isn't back yet?" She hesitantly asked.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed unwilling to lie to her. "Look, he probably just got too drunk to drive back home and stayed at a motel or something."

Amber laughed nervously at Sam's words. Even to her own ears it sounded forced. She couldn't quite tell why, but realizing Dean was probably sleeping at the side of an unknown woman with whom he spent the night, made her feel upset. She knew it shouldn't. She knew it was perfectly normal. Both her brothers were grown men, but it still bugged her. Deciding she didn't want to think about it anymore, and not being in the mood to take this discussion any further, she spoke into the phone,

"Right… Anyways… Claire's calling me to help her with lunch. Talk to you later!"

Sam remained holding the phone to his ear as the call ended abruptly. Staring at his half-finished snack he wondered just how much this had upset Amber and how this could be handled.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

꧁ **Smut Scene** ꧂

Sweat running down the sides of his forehead, beading on his shoulders and chest, he was raging like a stallion at stud. He watched her. Those nipples were hard little rosebuds atop a puffed up mound that grew more pink and swollen with her response. He played with each one, rolling them between his fingers and noticing her body respond even more as he squeezed a bit harder.

Yes, indeed! She liked a little pain with her pleasure. Dean smiled that he was nailing this.

Then he felt it, she reached her climax and he saw her face change into beautiful agony. Her guterral cry thrilled him and he felt her body clench up even tighter around him. His vision nearly dancing with black dots from the sudden constriction of blood flow. Moving his hands to her waist, he pushed down harder on her hips, his large hands forcing her tight against him, restricting her movement. He felt the solid roundness of her ass and thighs on his groin. _God she felt good!_

She was so pretty and her sexual appetite was healthy.. _.and interesting._ He'd never had THAT request before.

She'd asked to be dominated. While it was a first, he had a good idea of what to do and he'd received only escalating encouragement from his efforts. At one point he'd wrapped his hand around her neck just to see her reaction. He'd held it steady without strength. He'd watched her pupils dilate and an almost purring sensation came from her throat. Increasing his hold on her neck, as far as he dared, she'd become this sexual beast, wet and raging under his control. _Man, she liked it rough!_

He'd explored the whole of her. Every inch of skin was so soft and smooth, and yet she had strength under this softness. In a stuccatto of action, she'd held his gaze, smiling at him. Her grin had taken on this impish, challenging nature and she'd raised her hand slowly as if to strike him. She'd done this deliberately slow so he could see her action and stop her if he wanted.

He hadn't.

When she'd smacked his face it was a hard slap, her eyes danced inviting a response. Accepting the invitation, he'd smacked her face back, obviously not as hard. Nonetheless, her face had taken on a pink handprint that had matched his own. They'd inserted this adrenaline-driven foreplay into their libido. What a woman! And this was their first time together!

Dean was both impressed and a bit shocked at her trusting him. He wondered how she'd managed to survive up to this point without apparent assault and injury. She was playing a dangerous game...but he wasn't complaining. No sir! She was a life force burning in his hands. His own skin, every point of contact with her, and all of his senses, were instructing his psyche and sympathetic nervous system into a direct feed to brute ecstasy.

Her scent was the musky sweat of her own effort and the lightly astringent and warm aroma of her heavy arousal, dripping down her loins and covering them both. It was gloriously physical!

Taking in the visual snapshot of the angle of her jawline, her delicate features, her full mouth and the absolutely exquisite arch of her throat, Dean was nearly there. The spreading red of the sex flush all along her cheeks and chest, her breasts heavy and romping with their ride...and this did it. Dean came hard, his nutsack tightening up and that primitive coil arose from his scrotum constricting with seminal eruption. Then all there was was white behind his eyes and the explosion of his sex, coursing from his balls, up his spine and neck, nearly taking off the top of his head. Rocking his world, he came in deep quakes which electrified every nerve. Waves of his cum spurt inside of her.

The primal response to this loveliness, layered over instinct, was Dean's go to release. Gripping her hips tighter, and holding her down hard, he continued to pulse inside her. She appeared to revel in his strength and control of her body.

As Dean finished, she'd collapsed onto his chest, pressing her torso against him, absolute bliss connecting brain, body and soul. Dean felt her breasts pressing against his chest, her arms wrapping around him. They lay there for a long time just floating in the peace of this protected space of 'after sex'.

Opening his eyes, Dean looked down at the head and face he could see of this stranger he'd just had this enjoyable experience with. She felt him stir and looked up, meeting his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

With a small smirk the woman nodded. "Are you?"

"I'm great. This...this was great," Dean said, as his fingers traced lightly the length of her arm.

"First time playing rough?" she asked, looking at him knowingly.

Dean contemplated the question, unsure of what to make of it.

"Yes, actually. So… did I pass?"

"Well… you did pass, but there's always room for improvement," she purred, biting her lip. She looked so inviting and coquettish with that lip biting thing. Snapping his attention back to her words, Dean contemplated what this 'improvement' might entail. _God damn, this woman was a gift!_

Taking the hint, Dean sat up and nodded towards the bathroom. "Get in the shower then. I'll be right there."

"Oh, giving me orders already. Yes sir," she purred, her eyes twinkling in anticipation. "For your first time, you're a natural," was her teasing praise. "Don't make me wait. I'll start without you."

꧁ **End of Smut Scene** ꧂

* * *

He watched her languidly rising to her feet and walking slowly in her glorious nakedness towards the bathroom. Reaching towards his nightstand he grabbed his phone and unlocked it. Seeing a text from Amber he sat up, alarm spreading throughout his brain. Opening it, he read...

' _Can u talk?'_

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath. He glanced towards the bathroom and decided he couldn't possibly ignore this. He wouldn't. Calling Amber hastily he brought the phone to his ear.

" _Hey, Dean,"_ came her response after a few seconds.

"Hey," he whispered quietly into the phone. "You alright? Did anything happen?"

" _No, I just wanted to check in with you. Talked to Sam, but you weren't there…"_

"Yeah… I… I got caught up with some stuff… So you're safe right? Nothing's going on?" Dean asked, his voice still low, glancing towards the bathroom every other second.

" _Everything's fine, Dean…"_

"Great! Hey, look I gotta go… Let me call you back a bit later alright? Be good," he said into the phone and promptly ended the call. Sighing in relief that everything seemed alright, he got to his feet and rushed to meet his partner from last night...and seemingly for the rest of that day, too.

The sound of running water hit his ears and a rolling plume of steam billowed out of the bathroom's open door. Pleasure beckoned.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Her door opening slightly, Amber glanced up from the bed where she was laying on her stomach, leafing through a book she had borrowed from Alex's library.

After spending the rest of the day walking around Sioux Falls, she and Claire had walked the long road back home to Jody's, chatting all the way. They'd arrived back at the house sometime after 4 pm. They'd had a pizza delivered. Then each pursued companionable solitude, Amber taking advantage of Alex's offer of reading material. She'd been absorbed until her eye caught the door's slight movement.

Looking up from reading she saw the door to the guest room was now cracked open a few inches. Instead of a person emerging, a disembodied hand clasping a dark green wine bottle was thrust into view. It was comical in its obvious meaning.

"I take it Jody won't be home anytime soon?" Amber said in an amused tone.

Joining her disembodied hand, Claire's grinning face appeared in the doorway, too. Looking opportunistically impish, she nodded excitedly.

"Yeah. She texted me that she's been delayed. Something really weird must have gone down. I'd say we're on our own tonight."

"Don't you think she'll notice if we drink her wine?" Amber challenged next.

"Nope. Because, this is red wine," giving the bottle a tiny shake.

"And Jody hates red wine. Gives her a headache. She only drinks white...which is why we have another four bottles at our disposal. Gifts from visitors. She never

opens any of it. And she doesn't notice if someone else opens them," Claire explained. Experience had taught her these facts.

"So get your ass out of that bed and come join me in the living room. You've been brooding alone in here long enough."

Amber glanced at her phone. Still no text from Kyle. 'Fuck him' was her hurt dismissal at being ignored. He was playing it hot and cold...and it was really messing with her head.

With no sign of communication from Kyle, or from Dean for that matter, her internal discomfort compounded. Each for different reasons. _Screw them both!_

Turning her thoughts to Claire and the many bottles of red wine, a smile grew. Hopping up from the bed, she followed Claire.

Entering the living room she saw that the fireplace was lit, creating a pleasant warmth in the room. The flickering flames cast a light of red and blue, illuminating the otherwise dark room. It was late in the afternoon, a cold November evening and the light that came from the large windows was minimal.

Amber plopped herself down next to Claire on the carpeted floor, near the fireplace. Claire's laptop was laying open in front of her on the carpet. Judging by the still image of a blood-stained blonde wielding a knife, she easily deduced what Claire had been watching before fetching her downstairs. Amber watched her opening the bottle and pouring the dark red liquid into two fancy wine glasses.

"What about Alex?" Amber asked as she took hold of her filled glass.

"She's out. Whenever Jody's out of town she makes sure to spend some quality time with Sean, if you know what I mean. I'm surprised she didn't bring him here this time," the blonde answered with a grimace.

"What if Jody comes back without calling?" Amber asked in genuine curiosity. She was still trying to grasp how this family of three operated. She was surprised at the independence the girls had and briefly wondered if she'd have this kind of freedom had she not been a nephilim. Somehow she doubted it. Maybe Sam and Dean wouldn't be so much on edge about every little thing, but she simply couldn't imagine a universe in which she'd have this amount of independence.

"She always calls. She knows how worried we get. But even if she didn't she wouldn't get mad with Alex for having a boy over or being over at his house. All she asks is to know where we are and who we're with. It's Alex that likes to lurk around."

"Why would she?" Amber asked perplexed. "God, you guys are so lucky. Jody's so cool."

"Yeah, she is for the most part…" Claire had to admit with a small smile. "Though you don't want to get on her bad side. She's a force to be reckoned with and doesn't mess around when she's pissed."

Having only witnessed mild scoldings, targeted mainly at Dean, Amber smirked at the absurd image of an angry Jody. She simply couldn't see it. Bringing the glass to her mouth and tasting the wine hesitantly, Amber was pleasantly surprised with the rich, complex taste and bouquet. "This is good!"

"Well, it's no tequila but it grows on you. It helps that it's not the cheap kind. That shit is disgusting," Claire said with a grimace as she swirled the wine in her own glass. She remembered trying a cheap brand of wine that Dustin had shoplifted back when she was still living with Randy. It wasn't only the awful taste and chemical aroma that made her cringe, but also the very vivid memory of the following day's hellish hangover.

"So you're a tequila person?" Amber asked, bringing her back to present.

"I like most kinds of liquor. But, yeah. Tequila is by far my favourite. Not that I've had it in quite a while. Disadvantages of being under the sheriff's eye."

The two of them sat in companionable silence for about a minute, staring at the flames. It was then that Amber scooted closer to the laptop and turned to Claire, "Buffy marathon?"

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Three episodes and two bottles later the two girls laid on the carpet chuckling heartily at yet another story of Dean that Claire had decided to share.

Amber used her fist to rub at her eyes as her last chuckles died down. As she turned to look at her friend she felt a pang of jealousy. Despite being Dean's sister, she had never gone mini-golfing with him. Hell, she hadn't even grabbed a coffee somewhere with him. Other than a quick meal on the road, and maybe a couple of movie-nights at the bunker, she hadn't spent any real quality time with her brothers. She had just learned, from Claire of all people, about Dean and the mark of Cain. This made her wonder just how much of Sam and Dean's lives she had no idea about. All of Claire's stories, combined with the fresh memory of Dean getting rid of her on the phone, made her turn from giddy to annoyed in a matter of seconds. God-knows-what he was doing with some random woman he ended up with last night. Abruptly sitting up, Amber proceeded to pour more wine for herself from the half-full bottle. She downed half of it in a single gulp.

Sitting up too, Claire watched her. "Okay, what's been up with you all day?"

"I'm just sick of being ignored," Amber mumbled without giving it much of a thought. It wasn't like her to show her cards so easily, but right now, she was tipsy and she couldn't care less.

"By Kyle?" Claire asked, grabbing her own glass and drinking the last bit of wine that was left inside.

"And Dean…"

"Dean?" Claire asked incredulously. "Dude, you just got rid of him for like two days! If he ignores you that's a good thing!"

Amber sighed frustrated. How could she possibly explain this to Claire? "It's not that he doesn't call all the time or anything… It's why he doesn't…"

"Why doesn't he?" Claire asked, forehead creased in her effort to understand what Amber was trying to say.

" 'Cause he's too busy fucking someone…" Amber answered in a bitter tone.

Claire remained watching her, unsure of how to respond to this. It was the last thing she expected to hear. And also the last thing she'd expect a girl like Amber to care about.

"Dude… That's like… Totally normal! What did you expect? I know you just found out about each other and everything, but he's a grown-ass man. Of course he'll fuck around occasionaly," she finally said. The look of conflicted anger on Amber's face told her that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"Don't you think I know that? I don't give a shit! It just bugs me," Amber answered curtly, ignoring the obvious contradiction. It bugged her a lot.

Claire tried to think this through a bit more, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why Amber was so mad at Dean. The wine didn't help with her deductive reasoning.

She'd been in Amber's shoes. Jody had Asa Fox over from time to time and both Alex and she thought it was fine. Asa was like a celebrity at their home, he was such a famous hunter. And he was respectful of how he took up Jody's time, saying hello and speaking a bit with each girl when they crossed paths in the house. Deciding it didn't matter, she moved onto the second thing that was bothering her friend, hoping she could be of more help there.

"And Kyle?"

"He hasn't even texted… So what… One night he gives me knives and acts all jealous and then the next he's off the grid and can't bother to send a single, simple text?" Amber asked, tossing her hair with her hands in an act of frustration.

"And Dean… What? One day he acts like the end of the world is coming 'cause I sang a fucking song and then he can't be bothered to talk for more than a minute? Who the hell do they think they are?" Huffing she turned to Claire. "Am I being too dramatic with all of these?"

"I'd rather not answer that," Claire quipped with a wry smile. Letting out a light belch, Claire laughed at this.

Grabbing a pillow and tossing it in her general direction, but not even coming close to hitting her, Amber burst out in an agitated laughter.

"Hey… Let's get out of here! Come on," Claire said decisively, getting to her feet.

"And go where?"

"Anywhere… Nowhere… Just for a drive! C'mon! There's nothing that'll cheer you up more than a night drive with ridiculously loud music. Trust me, I should know! I do it all the time, when I want to clear my head!"

"Claire! We've been drinking!"

With a shrug the blonde answered, "It's just a bit of wine! I've driven after having drunk much more than this!"

"What was all that 'not when you live with the sheriff' stuff you said this morning?" Was Amber's counter argument.

"Oh, that was hard liquor. This is wine. Big difference," was Claire's answer, an expression of clear-eyed confidence on her face.

"What about the car? Didn't Alex pick it up from the diner? She has it." Amber was torn between her desire to follow Claire on this crazy ride and her fear of anything going wrong.

"Alex brought it home after her shift at the clinic and before she left with Sean. Now come on! Stop being a pussy! It'll be fine! We'll be back in an hour tops with plenty of time to lick this place clean before Jody comes back! Just a quick drive!"

Amber, out of excuses, remained staring at Claire in silent contemplation for a few more seconds, her own eyes glassy with inebriation. "Oh, what the hell," she finally mumbled. "Let's do this!"

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"See, I told you it would be good to get some air," was Claire's self satisfied response.

Left arm resting on the door handle, Claire kept her right hand on the steering wheel, lazily driving the SUV through a back road near the oldest continuously used cemetery in the US. She actually liked this area at night. It was creepy and exciting. Occasionally she'd seen other teens out doing their own version of a 'ghost hunt', but she brushed it off as these kids never stuck around long enough to see the real thing. They'd scare themselves silly and drive off...real fast. Kind of a right of passage for the local kids.

Amber thought it looked grim. Despite the wine still affecting her, she could tell something was up. She was starting to feel this ache behind her eyes and the clenching of her heart. Her angel grace was definitely acting up, but she was near a graveyard. Of course it would be. Duh. Reminding herself of Castiel's words from earlier that morning, she decided to ignore the growing symptoms and kept her thoughts to herself. Like Castiel had said, this was probably nothing but "growing pains" since there had been no sign of imminent threat the night at the diner or this morning at the gun store.

Seeing her favorite parking place, Claire parked the SUV right next to the gate leading up to the old cemetery.

"Here?" was Amber's disbelieving response.

"Yeah. There's a path that leads up to the oldest part of it. Native Americans have been burying their dead here for centuries, too. Looks like everyone considers this place only fit for the dead," was Claire's observation and historical factoid.

Amber watched her uneasily, unfastening her seatbelt and stepping out of the car. Taking in a deep breath and reminding herself she was training to become a hunter, she grabbed hold of the half-empty bottle of wine they had brought along and followed Claire on the dark narrow path that slithered up the graveyard's hillside. As they walked, Amber felt watched. It was so creepy. The hairs on her arms stood up on end. It was that primitive response to danger.

Involuntarily, Amber's hand went to her demon blade, secured in her father's sheath that was attached to her belt. Dean and Sam had insisted she always had one on her and she knew how to use it. This didn't really quell her fears...not one bit.

Following Claire's lead she warily walked behind her as they made their way up the rounded hillside. Claire slipped on a visor and Amber could tell it was on, but it didn't seem to light anything around them.

"What's that," was Amber's whispered question. "Infrared light. I can see things in the dark without being seen. You should get a pair. Don't those two have any?" was Claire's casual reference to the Winchester brothers.

"I don't know."

"Well, I'll bet they do...and if they don't you should definitely get some."

Amber was curious, despite her growing nausea and pain behind her eyes. It was really becoming noticeable.

"What do you see?" Amber really wished she had a pair right now.

"I see a lot of gravestones and not much else," was Claire's response.

And then she saw it.

It came at her so fast she didn't even see tracers in her night vision goggles.

He looked like an ordinary man, but his movements were far from ordinary. Stepping beside Claire, a man of medium height was upon them, eyes dark and actions beyond fast. Claire turned swiftly, instinctively grabbing her own demon blade and whirling on the intruder, demon blade held well in her defensive stance.

"So kind of you to bring her here to me," was the man's response. His voice was tinney and high. Amber heard this and her whole body clenched up. She felt fear and alarm grip her whole being.

Still tipsy from their wine drinking, Amber tried to grab her demon blade, but felt her reflexes fumbling. Just then she noticed her grace seemed to have stopped working altogether. No warning symptoms, no pain behind her eyes..and no power. It was as if her angel grace had exhausted its power in warning her, but wouldn't do anything useful to actually protect her.

In the thick darkness Amber watched with difficulty as Claire and the man paced slowly across from each other, their figures coiled springs of -K force ready to let rip for attack. The sound their shoe-soles made as they stepped onto the dirt and rocks below them. She got glimpses of their outline as Claire and this man squared off against each other. Their bodies made silhouettes against the night sky. It gave Amber some orientation.

Taking a cautious step closer to the scene, Amber was trying to walk behind the man when, in the darkness, she collided up against something solid.

It was the hard chest of another man.

Letting out a startled gasp she jumped back, wielding her blade in the general direction of this second intruder. Before she could make any attempt to attack, a harsh kick to her stomach knocked her off balance and the demon knife flew from her hand.

Nausea and pain gripping her body, stopping all response to anything outside of her injured gut, Amber lay on the ground clutching at her stomach. The waves of pain were disabling. But she was still aware of her surroundings even as she found she couldn't respond to them. She could feel danger all around her.

Then the adrenaline of her fear kicked in and she became more clear headed.

Dragging herself hastily to the opposite direction of her attacker, Amber tried to keep track of the movements in the dark. She could hear the scuffle and vocal effort of Claire. Amber could faintly see the outline of movement against the starry sky. Piecing together the fight, and its nearness to her, Amber stood up, still clutching at her gut. She'd dropped the wine bottle somewhere. She was trying to get her bearings.

Sensing the first intruder and Claire still circling each other, she was struggling to fight off the second intruder.

As she kept moving blindly backwards, Amber screamed when a large hand grabbed her throat and lifted her right off the ground. She was brought inches away from a man with sickeningly horrendous breath. His cruel smile only adding to the horror. For some reason Amber could see him clearly and she didn't know why. She was being held by a middle-aged man. A man she knew. She immediately recognized the bouncer from the tavern and her eyes grew wide in fear and realization.

"What's up, doll? No pet demon to bail you out tonight? He should've kept better tabs on you…" He slurred.

A loud thud and Claire's yell of pain told Amber that she had been overpowered.

"Remember, we are to keep her alive... And reasonably unharmed," the guy that was fighting Claire called.

Amber gasped for breath in the man's hold, and felt her heart pounding so loudly and erratically that she couldn't bring her brain to cooperate and think. As surges of panic started seizing her, the man's hold on her neck abruptly relaxed. Amber fell to the ground heaving and clutching her throat, as she watched the bouncer's body flashing red for a few seconds, before he collapsed lifeless on the ground.

Bewildered eyes turning upwards, she felt a wave of relief upon spotting Kyle, holding her bloody demon knife.

"Get up," he told her curtly, offering a hand to help her regain her footing.

"How…" Amber managed to get out in a hoarse voice, but Kyle promptly pushed her behind him, shielding her, as the second demon made his way towards them.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the black-eyed guard-dog," the man said in a sarcastic tone.

Amber felt her mind grab onto these words as she registered everything happening. What on earth was this man talking about? Her eyes scanned the area around them for Claire, but she couldn't see her. She felt her worry skyrocketing. What if she was seriously hurt?

Right as the man opened his mouth to speak again, a large rock cracked against the back of his head. Amber saw his expression darkening as he spun around in time to stop Claire's attempt of killing him with her knife. He grabbed a hold of her arm and twisted it behind her back, making the girl scream out in pain.

"You little piece of shit," he grunted out. "It's enough that we have to deal with the stupid d…" before the rest of his words could leave his mouth, Kyle stabbed him with Amber's demon blade, forcing it four inches into the back of his neck. The three of them remained watching as his body flashed a bright red before dropping heavily on the ground.

Amber immediately moved to Claire and helped her to her feet. "You okay?" She asked, her voice still hoarse, from the manhandling of her throat.

"I'm fine," Claire answered curtly. Turning to Kyle she added. "Thanks for the help, but how the fuck did you get here? Your truck wasn't parked out front.

Kyle looked at her incredulously. "How did I get here? What the fuck is wrong with the two of you?"

Both girls looked at him, startled at this sudden explosion. Amber watched

as his furious eyes turned to her.

"Especially you! Do you have a fucking death wish? After everything...," he trailed off quickly. He had already given away too much. Those two demon fuckers had already compromised him enough as it was.

"Where's your car?" He asked in a more composed tone.

"Down at the front gate," Claire answered quietly.

"Move it. I'll walk you there!"

"Like hell you are!"

At Amber's yelled words both Kyle and Claire turned to look at her.

Arms crossing in front of her chest, Amber glared at Kyle as she spoke the next words, "Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't be bothered with a text but you stalk us to the fucking cemetery? And you think you can order us around?"

Kyle let out a disbelieving scoff, "If I wasn't here, you'd be dead! And that's the best case scenario, trust me!" He yelled at her. Seeing Kyle angry, with all of his silence that day, accelerated Amber's own adrenaline-fueled anger.

"And how the fuck do you know that?" Amber yelled right back. "How did you get here without a car? How did you show up right on time to save the day? Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that for you?" Kyle asked right back.

"Hey, guys, hate to cut this lover's quarrel short, but we almost got killed by demons and I for one, would feel much better sitting in my car! So cut this shit out and let's get moving!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Amber moved forward, grabbing her knife from out of Kyle's grip and holding it securely in her own. He let her, keeping his own angry eyes level with her past him, Amber started walking down the path that would lead to their car.

As she breathed in the cold air, Amber gradually felt herself sobering up. Her brain started replaying the terrifying events of the night. She could hear Claire's and Kyle's steps right behind her, and couldn't help but grip her knife even tighter. The demons' words rang in her mind.

Again and again she searched their meaning. But it couldn't be true. It didn't make sense. Or did it? And why the fuck did the first demon say they had to keep her alive? All Lucifer needed was her heart. What did it matter if it was ripped out for him or did he did the honours himself?

Her train of thought was briefly interrupted by the warm sensation that engulfed her neck and filled her throat. Her injured stomach was feeling this warmth, too. Her angel grace was kicking in. Feeling relieved that whatever bruising from the man's hold of her neck had just vanished, possibly before it even managed to form, she couldn't help but wonder why on earth her powers hadn't kicked in while they were being attacked. But even if they had, would she use them in front of Claire? How would she explain any of it if that had actually happened?

As they finally reached their SUV Amber promptly got inside slamming her door behind her. Kyle watched her getting in, standing in place, arms crossed as if to make sure they did as they were told. In this moment, he reminded Amber so much of Dean that it was unnerving. He'd turned all authoritative on her and that had triggered her own rebellious response. Kyle was nearly her own age. What right did he have to give her orders? And with all the implications and doubts that slowly formed in her head, Amber couldn't help but feel like he was the biggest hypocrite in the world.

From within the vehicle's cab Amber glowered at Kyle who met her eyes with unabashed dominance over the situation. Claire, who had in the meantime taken her place on the driver's seat, started pulling the SUV out. Amber watched her waving her goodbye to Kyle which only further frustrated her.

"How can you wave at that prick?"

"That prick just saved our asses," was Claire's incredulous response.

They were silent in the SUV. Then it hit them both.

Amber started to shake uncontrollably. She'd almost died. Claire had almost died. Shock was setting in. Claire was going through the same response, while still driving.

"God, I could use a drink," was Claire's shaky response.

Leaning her head back on the headrest, Amber felt light tremors coursing through her body. She briefly felt angry that Claire had put her in this situation. But then again, Claire had no idea of who or what Amber really was. And as Sam or Dean would probably point out, Claire hadn't made her do anything. She very willfully and drunkenly went along with her plan. Plus the danger was right there all along. The bouncer was a demon and he was paying close attention to them the night before. Now she knew why her powers were acting up while on stage.

Her attention returning to her friend and her words, Amber shook her head mostly to herself as she mumbled, "Just a quick drive around town huh?"

Eyeing Claire from her side of the front seat, Amber rubbed at her face. She was alright. She'd lived. Taking some long, deep breaths Amber was intentionality calming down her fear and shock. They drove on without saying anything, each recovering their own internal order.

Breaking the ice, Claire was the first to recover. "Well, if there's anything better to lift your mood than a night drive, that's a night hunt." As she drove the SUV she added, "You're welcome, bestie!"

At this Amber's mind had a momentary crack in its computing.

She couldn't help it. This was all so wrong. The dark humor of it all caused Amber to involuntarily release a staccato of sardonic laughter.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **Did you enjoy the smut in this chapter? Would you enjoy seeing more or less in future chapters? How did this feel out of canon? Was this not enough or too much of a depiction of an adult topic for you? Inquiring minds wish to know...how you felt about this 'hot' topic.**

 **Give us some love...we adore it. See you next month. We look forward to** **your reviews** **.**

 **Bye y'all,**

 **MarionLuth & LauWhisperer**


	19. On The Razor's Edge

**A/N: Hello Dear Readers. A warm welcome to all of our new followers and a big thank you to all of you who take the time to leave a review! The weekend at Jody's is nearly up. But how will it end? Keep reading and you'll find out!**

 **IRL**

 **We're professionals IRL and we bring this to our weekly writing, as we outline each chapter, weaving it into the overall story arc. We spend hours in creative scrums as we breathe life into your enjoyment. Again, we've collectively invested 40+ hours of writing time in each chapter...sometimes 40+.**

 **WE SEEK REVIEWS LIKE A DRUG!**

 **So...We see all y'all reading WTWTA. We know you're enjoying our work. Give us a little love.**

 **_¸.•´¸.•*¸.•*´¨`*•.**

 **_*.¸¸.•*¨`**

 **You know the drill.**

 **Make both of us happy with some feedback. We'd both love to hear from you. Reviews inspire us, they make us feel good, they can lead to wonderful ideas!**

 **And...they produce more stories for you to read.**

 **Thank you all sooo much! We love your feedback, your reviews and your DMs.**

 **To us, they're like gold! We do our best to answer personally most of your reviews. Our hectic work doesn't always allow this, but sooner or later we will get back to you!**

 **We appreciate you all. You keep us energized and inspired!**

 **Cheers,**

 **MarionLuth and LauWhisperer**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **On the Razor's Edge You Trail**

 **Title Credit:** Lyric from the song Wild Boys, by Duran Duran (Album: Arena, 1984)

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Thanks Kyle. I'll get on this right away."

Hanging up, Jody felt pulled in so many directions. Since she came home last night, she'd barely had enough time to get some sleep and have a late breakfast with the girls. After that, Claire and Amber left for a drive around town and lunch out. And now... she had to head over to the cemetery to clean up a demon kill site. She was a bit surprised that Kyle didn't finish the job by getting rid of the bodies himself. In the year she knew him he hadn't ever left a mess behind. Not one that she had known about at least. God… This was not the way it was supposed to go when Amber came over. She felt she'd really let down the Winchesters.

She walked to the front door and put on her coat with a frustrated sigh, before grabbing her keys and heading to her police car. Opening the trunk she made sure the small duffel bag with her emergency hunting gear was in the secret compartment she had installed in the police cruiser. Since she started hunting, she'd made these modifications to her standard issue Crown Victoria with the Corvette engine block. It was a risk, but a necessary one. Pleased that everything was where it was supposed to, she closed the trunk and got into her trusted Crown Vic.

The drive to the graveyard was short. Shorter than it should have been, but Jody was hellbent on wrapping this up as fast as possible and getting back home to spend some quality time with Amber while she still had the chance. They had agreed to cook dinner together while the girls tackled homework and then all four of them would catch a movie. Trying to focus her attention to these positive thoughts of her afternoon and evening plans, Jody hastened up the path towards the site Kyle had mentioned in his phone call.

The higher up the hillside she got, the fewer headstones could be spotted. Trees and grass were well groomed and kept mostly tidy even in this section of the cemetery, but the area still held a wilder air to it, compared to the main part down the hill.

She glanced around her, breathed in the fresh air, and cracked a small smile. She hadn't been up here in quite a while. The last time she had, it was with Claire. Just a couple of months after Claire had come to live with her and Alex and right after their first major fight over hunting. Jody had brought her up here so that they could both cool off and discuss everything calmly. She had told her about the history of the site and how native Americans had buried their dead here for centuries before the white man ever set foot on this continent. She'd also shared with Claire her own teenage escapades around this hill and how she still liked to visit it every so often to get some peace and quiet.

She smiled fondly at the memory but kept walking briskly. She wasn't sure where exactly she was heading, but she knew from experience that her nose would let her know soon enough. Right on cue with that thought, the telltale smell of sulfur hit her nostrils.

Stumbling on a rock, she happened to look down and there was an empty wine bottle. Trash being left in the cemetery wasn't unusual with teens hanging out there, but this bottle looked familiar. She let the duffel bag she was carrying fall to the ground next to the bottle before she reached for it. The front label was partially visible and she could see some writing. Bending to pick it up, the dew had left the bottle damp and the penned inscription was starting to smear. However, she instantly felt a shock of recognition...as she read the inscription,

 _"Jody, your dedication is above and beyond any mere words can convey. ~June & David."_

What the hell!

It all came back in an instant...the red wine they brought over after she'd helped to mastermind a sting on a string of identity thefts in town. June and David Hart's business had been deeply affected and they were able to recover most of the stolen credit cards from the biggest arrest she'd made on that case. This had been a personal gift they'd given her.

Only two persons would have access to this and only one of them would have brought it here. Claire!

Looking around her, she spotted the bodies from the fight. Walking closer she crouched down and inspected them. The strong scent of sulfur confirmed Kyle's words. These were demons. She could tell from the injuries that they'd been stabbed. A demon blade, then. Nothing else could possibly kill a demon. This was a very distinctive type of death. Jody briefly wondered where Kyle had managed to get a demon blade. She'd been searching for one for years until Sam and Dean hooked her up with one. It was stored in the hunting-duffel bag back home. She noted to herself to check if it was still there when she got back. Turning her attention back to the bodies, she was relieved she didn't know the one lying face up. Checking his pockets for ID, she found none. Moving to the next body, she crouched down, and using considerable force, rolled over the one body that was lying face down. She gasped in surprise when she spotted a familiar face. She didn't personally know this guy, but she did remember him as the bouncer from Amber's birthday party.

A chill of alarm ran through her. Swallowing with difficulty, she felt her stomach clenching. Was he possessed that night? Had a demon been there, right under their noses while they were celebrating Amber's birthday? Jody felt her skin crawl and the hair standing up on end under her heavy coat.

Jody was getting a more complete picture of what had happened last night. But had Kyle and Claire hunted together? This would be a first. Yet Kyle hadn't mentioned Claire being with him and the girls had told her they'd spent their night at home, binge-watching Netflix shows. Running a hand through her hair she tried to determine who was lying. The wine bottle said Claire was lying. And where was Amber during all of this? Oh god...had Amber been in all of this? Feeling her adrenaline start to spike, she recognized this and took a few more calming breaths. She would have to keep herself focused and calm if she was going to do this and assess the escalating implications.

Getting back in sheriff mode, she stood up, and further surveyed the area. Walking between the headstones she methodically worked her way from what looked like the epicenter of the action to the outer edges. Her police work was excellent and she noted the broken twigs, skids in the dirt and the footprints. There were a lot of footprints.

Backing up, she traced back first, one set of footprints, following it through the action and movement it described, and then she followed another and another and another...and another. There were five sets of footprints. Kyle had mentioned only two demons. Who did the remaining sets belong to?

It was looking like she and Claire were going to have a discussion. God, had Claire gone up against these demons? Had she lied to Her? Had Kyle lied to her? And where in all of this had Amber been? Could the remaining set of footprints belong to her? Sizing them up, Jody easily determined three of them belonged to male and two of them to female feet.

Putting her hand to her mouth, Jody was reeling at the implications. She'd said she'd keep Amber safe and out of trouble and right there was strong circumstantial evidence that at least Claire had been here. She couldn't believe she was dealing with this… Again. That Claire had ignored her and lied to her… Again. She had promised to stop being careless. She had promised that especially while Amber was here she wouldn't risk getting involved in any hunting situation. She had acknowledged the implications and possible risks that could harm Amber due to who her family was. And yet…here they were.

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly, her breath visible in the icy morning air.

She needed to get a grip and focus on the task at hand. She had to get rid of these bodies before anyone else spotted them.

Taking out her personal phone she scrolled through her hunting contacts. She needed help dealing with this. Burning two bodies in the middle of the day would attract unwanted attention. This needed to go down more discreetly. Thumbing through the list, she was reminded of Wynn Kneip. Good man. She'd last encountered him on a wendigo hunt. Built like a mountain and he had a long-bed Dodge Ram truck with a hemi engine. Both man and vehicle were brawny.

Hitting his number she listened to the phone ringing. Picking up, a strong voice responded.

"Morning Jody. What's up?"

"Wynn, I'm sorry to call you on a Sunday, but I need your help. Are you available?"

"Right now?"

Sounding sheepish, Jody replied, "Yeah. It's a demon kill with two demon bodies that need getting rid of."

"You take them both on yourself?" was the man's impressed response.

"No. Don't think I'd be calling you if I had. It was Kyle. He called me this morning. Kid's good but he needs to learn to clean up after himself. Anyways, I wouldn't call if I could deal with this myself. Can you do this?" Jody's brow was creasing in concern. If Wynn couldn't do this, she would have to call someone she trusted less. Someone she knew less.

"Yeah, ok… I can be there in about an hour," the man sighed.

"I'll be here, Wynn… Waiting," Jody said emphatically. Time for thanks would come later. Right now she needed to guilt trip the man enough to get him off his ass. Ending the call she turned her attention back to the scene. Deciding an hour was more than enough she started going over every inch of it again. She needed to memorize everything and make sure she had gotten everything right. And as soon as she did, she'd be calling Claire. And she damn well better answer her.

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

Jody Mills entered her home with an exhausted sigh. Hanging her keys on the key holder next to the door, she took in a deep breath and only then realized something. The house smelled clean. Having been so tired and off her game when she came in last night, she hadn't realized just how clean everything looked. This was odd. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but Jody usually had to fight with Claire to follow through on her chores and this included housework.

Taking only a moment to get out of her coat and hang it along with her backpack by the door, she quickly stepped into the front room and noticed just how tidy everything looked. She could even smell the scent of lemon oil from the furniture polish. This was definitely not the look and smell of a house left at the hands of three teens for the majority of a day. She kept looking around her with inquiry. This was nice, but it seemed off. Since when do teenagers clean and go to bed on time when they have an out-of-town guest to entertain?

After finding the bottle of wine at the cemetery, she looked at everything with fresh eyes. And sure enough, slowly but steadily, everything fell into place in her mind.

Progressing to the kitchen, Jody looked inside a clean, highly polished stainless steel kingdom. Everything was gleaming. Jody caught herself wondering if the girls had spent any amount of time in the house while she was away. It sure didn't look like it. It actually looked like everything was cleaner than it was when she left that morning. In her sheriff training and in all the years of her service she had learned to count on one thing. When everything looked too perfect, too spotless, there had been some serious effort of getting rid of evidence.

How did all these connect with the bottle of wine though? A light bulb went off in her head and she headed into the living room. Reaching her liqueur cabinet she opened it and peeked inside. On the top shelf everything looked normal. All the hard liquors were intact in their bottles. Crouching lower she inspected the second shelf. The shelf where she kept the drinks she didn't prefer and some extra bottles of wine for gifting purposes. Now she might not remember how many bottles exactly should be in there, but she did remember it was supposed to be more than two.

"Damn it, girls!" She ground out as she got to her full height and closed the cabinet with more force than necessary. It wasn't that she was surprised. As soon as she found that bottle at the graveyard she did the math. Yet, actually confirming her theory further frustrated her. She was hoping against all odds there was some sort of logical explanation.

Walking back to the kitchen she glanced at the clock. It was close to two in the afternoon. Grabbing the coffee pot from the coffee maker she poured the last of its contents into a mug. She wasn't in the mood to prepare a fresh batch, so the morning's leftover coffee would just have to do.

Sitting on a stool she took her phone out and stared at it. With an annoyed sigh she took it out flipped to her recent contacts. Finger stalling for only a moment before tapping Claire's name on the list. She had refrained from calling her from the cemetery, wishing to give herself time to calm down and think things through a bit more before confronting her. But right now, she was in no mood for any more waiting. Hearing the phone ring, she waited patiently for the girl to pick up, but she never did. Ending the call with a frustrated sigh, Jody proceeded to call Amber. Not surprised when she didn't answer either, Jody contemplated what her next move should be. Calling Alex would be pointless. The girl had called her only minutes before she got home. She was out with Sean and would be back in time for dinner. And Jody seriously doubted Alex would be voluntarily involved in any demon-related escapades.

Clinking a fingernail against her mug Jody felt her frustration steadily growing. Part of her wanted to get in the car and drive all around town until she spotted them, and then promptly drag their butts back home. Another part of her was reminded that they were out to lunch and there was a good possibility they just missed the call. Hands circling her mug, she glanced at the wall clock. Half an hour. She'd give them half an hour. And then she'd go full sheriff on their asses. Sirens wailing and deputies searching local diners, taverns, and cafes kind of sheriff.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Sitting at a table in the mostly empty tavern, tapping her feet and feeling the music, Claire watched as Amber spoke to the band in a heads-together conference discussing which songs they knew of Amber's lexicon of songs. She'd already rocked the place with her rendition of "We Are Young" , and "Iron Sky". Amber was really great! She lit up the stage and the kitchen staff had come into the dining area to listen in between food prep for the dinner rush. Everyone who worked there stopped what they were doing and had a listen. Even though she wasn't one to cheer and whoop, Claire had to admit that getting to watch her friend performing was highly enjoyable.

Letting herself lose focus and her thoughts to trail, legs crossed with the top one swinging in time to the beat, she was completely startled when a hand came down on her shoulder and gripped it hard.

"Are you out of your minds?" was spoken close to her ear in a familiar and angry voice. Jerking her head to the side to see who had hold of her she saw Kyle. He looked angry and frustrated. Claire, not used to being spoken to like this by him - or anyone else for that matter - whipped her shoulder out of his grip, glaring up at him.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"What the fuck is my problem? After last night you think it wise to go back here? To let her sing? Are you always drunk or just stupid?" Kyle snapped.

Amber watched the scene from her spot on the small stage. She kept singing, but her attention had shifted to Kyle as soon as he'd entered the tavern. She had made a point of returning the glare he sent her upon entering, before she watched him closing up on Claire from behind. It was clear as day that they were not having any sort of pleasant conversation. She briefly considered taking a short break and going to help Claire out, but soon realized the blonde could handle herself just fine. Kyle on the other hand, she wasn't so sure. Finding herself enjoying this she continued her singing as if nothing was going on. Until Kyle, fed up with Claire, turned his focus solely on her.

Purposefully walking up to the band, Kyle intended to grab Amber and drag her off of the stage and out of the tavern. Amber saw him as he marched himself towards her and she could see what he intended. He was being such a dick...again. Who did he think he was?! And what on earth had brought out this Dr. Jekyll personality all of a sudden? Turning to exchange a look with the rest of the band, Amber saw that they were concerned and perplexed by the aggravated and fast approaching Kyle, too.

Reaching her, Kyle grabbed Amber's upper arm and leaned in to her ear, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" was all he said. Not giving her any time to respond Kyle tugged on her arm, pulling her off balance and forcing her to recover as he drug her forward, off of the stage.

"Kyle, what the fuck are you doing?" Amber asked indignantly.

Not giving her time to react, he picked up his pace, again forcing Amber to move faster away from the stage and back towards the dining area. This had happened so quickly that no one had had any time to respond. But having that two-second time period to recover, Claire jumped up from her chair, and intervened between Kyle and Amber. Stopping his forced march of Amber, obviously on his way out of the tavern, Claire got in his face.

"You dick! What's your problem? Let her go, you douche!" was Claire's loud intervention to Kyle's snatch and grab.

Taking advantage of Kyle's sudden halt and the inadvertent loosening of his grip on her arm, Amber elbowed him hard on his ribs before snatching her arm away. Quickly putting some distance between them she stood in a fighting stance, weight on her toes, knees slightly bent, her face a hard mask of defense and adrenaline. She'd pulled her arms back into a fighting stance, glaring at him. Dean's training had become deeply wired.

"Hey!"

At the loud interruption all three heads turned in time to see Mark, the bassist of the band, purposefully walking towards the heated group. Marching straight into Kyle's personal space, their eyes locking in an intense glaring contest, he asked, "Is everything alright, Amber?"

Amber lowered her hands, but remained vigilant and ready to start throwing punches. "Thanks, Mark, but I think I've got it covered," she said in a steady tone.

"Yeah, Mark. She's got it covered. So why don't you go back to play with your shiny little instrument?" Kyle said in a dangerous tone.

Seeing Mark's eyes darkening and his lips twitching in anger, Amber quickly stepped between the two of them, her back turned to Kyle.

"Mark, I can more than handle Kyle. Thanks for stepping in, but this is between him and I, alright? Please, go back to the guys. Keep playing. We've made enough of a scene already!"

Mark regarded Kyle intensely for a few more seconds, before turning his gaze to Amber. After a few seconds of contemplation he finally nodded.

"Fine. But I'm watching you, pal," he said, poking his index finger into Kyle's chest for good measure, before turning around and walking away.

Amber turned to fix Kyle with a hard glare.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you need to get out of here...immediately!" was her strongly worded statement, her face taking on the hard appearance of strength. Her tone was nothing to ignore.

Kyle regarded her for one more moment, as he quickly assessed the situation. This was much worse than he expected. He was letting his urges take control and he was losing the game. Drawing even more attention to the girl than she was attracting on her own while singing. Cursing silently at himself for losing control, he ran a hand through his hair and took in a deep breath, in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Just… Just listen to me... Please," was Kyle's next attempt to move this along with Amber's cooperation. Considering his use of the word "please," Amber was struck by a desperate tone in his voice she hadn't expected to hear. She scanned his face and realized that Kyle was scared.

Stopping her in her defensive action, Amber looked Kyle in the face trying to read his thoughts. She felt them...Or rather felt the strength and protectiveness of his intentions. He was actually trying to help her. Trying to save her. But save her from what?

Claire, witnessing this, saw Amber's face morph into one of understanding. So confused by the situation, Claire's instinct to fight and repel Kyle's attack was thwarted by this shift in Amber's face. This wasn't like Amber. She might not know her that long, but she knew her enough to be sure Amber wouldn't take this shit from anyone. So why was she giving this prick a chance? What the hell was going on?!

Amber's brain raced as she took into consideration the vibes Kyle was sending out right now, along with the doubts and concerns that had sprung up the previous night at the cemetery. Her intuition told her she shouldn't worry, that she was safe with him. But her logic told her otherwise. Deciding that she might manage to get some more information out of him, and clear things up in her head, she finally nodded.

"You've got five minutes! Follow me outside, you've embarrassed me enough as it is!" was Amber's barked order. The authority she held in her tone was a genuine obstruction to his plan and Kyle understood she was allowing him to speak his mind. Again, Kyle was struck by the obstinance and strength of opinion this girl had over herself. She was a force not easily overpowered or routed.

Not waiting for his response, Amber walked quickly towards the screen door that led to the tavern's small yard. The yard in which Kyle had given her her birthday knife just two nights ago. Where the hell had that guy, from the other night, gone?

Claire decided she was coming, too, and followed Kyle as he fell in behind Amber. Mark and the rest of the band watched in confused anger as this unfolded. Mark made the decision that if this pow wow of theirs got out of hand again, he was kicking this Kyle kid's ass out himself. An air of hypervigilance consumed the dining room, stopping all thoughts of rehearsing. The band all watched as the three young people retreated to the back yard. Mark, his body tensed with readiness to action watched as the screen door banged shut behind Claire.

As soon as all three of them were outside and the door closed behind them, Amber turned to face Kyle. She stood tall, arms crossed over her chest, jaw set, and eyes glaring. "I'm listening!" She snapped.

Claire took a few steps backwards, removing herself from the line of vision of both Kyle and Amber. She refused to leave her friend alone with the maniac, but she didn't want to draw the attention on her. As she discreetly watched Amber glaring at Kyle, she almost shook her head at how much her stance and attitude reminded her of Dean. She'd been on the receiving end of this stance and glare from him on quite a few occasions. It was a studied posture of confrontation.

"Amber, I know I came off like a jerk, but you're not safe! I thought last night made you realise that. God dammit, there are demons out there… You're a shiny prize to them, alright? They're out to get you!"

Amber almost snorted at his words. 'Old news, pal,' she thought to herself, but remained silent.

"And they could be anywhere! Just like the bouncer. You remember that guy from last night, don't you? He tried to snatch you away not twenty-four hours ago! Your father was right about all of this. You can't put yourself out there like that! It sends up a signal for anyone to see. You're drawing so much attention to yourself. Do you get this?"

"And how do you know this?" Arms crossed, angry frown on her face, Amber spit out this question with force, the memories from last night still fresh in her brain. His intentions might be honest, but his words weren't. She could tell.

Kyle shook his head with an awkward chuckle, "What do you mean how do I know?" Lowering his voice and eyes darting around them he added, "You're a Winchester! Anyone with a brain can tell that's reason enough!"

"No, Kyle. No, it's not. I mean, yeah, the random demon who will sniff me out, will probably like the idea of grabbing me, killing me, whatever…but you seem to think this is more than random. You can't be so freaked out over the mere possibility of someone realising who I am," Amber countered.

Claire watched the exchange with renewed interest. She felt she was missing bits of information not just from Kyle, but from Amber as well.

"It's not about random demons! Two of them were here last night. That means more of them know and more of them will follow. That's how they work, Amber! That's why I'm so freaked out. You're reading too much into this!"

"Oh, I'm reading too much into this?" Amber asked incredulously, arms uncrossing and tugging her hair behind her ears in frustration.

"Last night you appeared out of nowhere, just in time to save the day! You didn't have a car with you and just happened to be in the oldest part of the cemetery? I'm not an idiot Kyle! You're keeping things from me," Amber continued, her eyes measuring his facial expression. His face remained tense and worried, but he didn't seem to otherwise react to her words.

"Don't expect me to trust what you're saying or listen to your fucking warnings. When you're honest with me, then I might, but not now! I have enough secrets and enough shit in my life as it is!"

Enough secrets? Claire heard this and felt her mind go on red alert. What kind of secrets? What was going on with Amber?

Feeling his own frustration growing in the face of Amber's spot-on accusations, Kyle wondered how much to reveal. He knew she was a nephilim. Did Claire? Of course, Amber knew. She had to know, didn't she?

"Amber, OK. Yeah, there's more to this. You're right, but you have to know you're special. And you being what…uh, being who you are makes you a huge target, you can't even imagine how much of a target you are. Do you have any idea how many demons know about you and are after you? Do you?"

Kyle's impassioned argument struck a nerve with Amber. She did know. The way he phrased that question though, made her wonder… Did he?

The sudden ringing of a phone made both Amber and Kyle turn around in time to see Claire hastily flipping on her phone.

"Novak here," she said into the receiver and paused as she listened intently to the caller.

Amber and Kyle watched Claire, confused by the shift in attention and her taking on this professional persona. It was surreal.

"How many are we talking about?" Claire inquired next. "Got an address?" After a short pause she hung up with a "Thanks, I'll check it out!"

As soon as she pocketed her phone, she walked closer to Kyle and Amber.

"We've got demon sightings. Just two towns over. This is bound to have something to do with last night's ambush," she said excitedly, eyes glinting and a bright smile forming.

Amber felt her stomach clenching at the news.

"Alright… We'll tell Jody, I'm sure she'll know someone living there who can sort this out," she offered. She was pretty sure she knew where Claire was going with this, but she hoped she was wrong. God, she hoped she was wrong!

"Are you kidding? We got a case and you want to give it away to someone else? Hell no! It's just two demons! Let's go get them," Claire said excitedly.

"Are you serious, right now?" Kyle scoffed. "Last night it was just two demons! I didn't see you doing any 'getting'!"

"Last night I was off my game, asshole," Claire snapped at Kyle. She was still angry at him for the scene he had caused and the way he had treated Amber. "Plus, today we know what we're getting into! We won't be ambushed! Amber, c'mon! We might even learn what the hell all this is about!"

A look of absolute horror caused Amber's jaw to drop open, her eyes round with disbelief.

"Are you seriously considering going after them? After last night?" Amber was getting so frustrated with Claire. This girl was going to try and drag her into this...again!

"No way, Claire! Last night was too close of a call! I'm not risking it again! We could get killed! Plus, I already told you… I can't afford to get into any more trouble with Sam and Dean!"

Looking at her quizzically, Claire heard Amber refer to her father by his first name. Huh. This seemed a bit off. She'd previously referred to him as 'her dad'. Of course she had heard her calling him Dean when she directly addressed him, but when he wasn't around she rarely used his first name. She called him, 'her dad.' Her phone ringing again made her glance at its screen. Seeing it was Jody she immediately silenced it and shoved it in her pocket, before turning back to Amber.

"I don't know what kind of leash 'Sam and Dean' have you on, but this is a solid lead and I'm taking it!"

"You're gonna get yourself killed! You can't go into this alone," Amber countered in an angry voice.

"And I'm not getting dragged into this again. You can't go. That's it. You can't go, Claire. It's just stupid."

Kyle was getting a clearer idea of whose fault last night had been. He'd assumed it had been Amber and Claire's joint decision to put themselves in danger, but it was becoming clear that Amber had probably gone out of fearful loyalty. So, she wasn't as foolish as he'd thought.

Claire raised both her eyebrows as she let out a scoff.

"Nobody tells me what I can or can't do! You're too much of a wuss to follow, fine! But I'm going!" With these words she marched towards the door and opened it. Before letting it close behind her she turned her head, adding, "If Jody asks…find an excuse! I'll be home in three hours tops!"

Amber remained watching the blonde vanishing behind the door, her mouth hanging open. Find an excuse? What the hell was she supposed to tell Jody? How on earth could she cover for her? Turning to Kyle almost desperately she asked, "Can you go with her?"

Kyle shook his head. "Not a chance. If there are demons two towns over there's a good chance there are more right here…or there are more heading here as we speak. I'm taking you home. And I'll stick around to make sure you're safe."

"The house is demon-proofed, Kyle! It's not like they can march in…and Jody's there, too. Claire will be alone!"

"I'm not taking any chances," the young man said resolutely. "If she wants to play hero, let her. Best case scenario they beat the crap out of her and she learns to not go off half-cocked into hunts above her pay grade."

Her own phone ringing, Amber fished in her pocket and took it out. Glancing at the caller ID, it was Jody. Fuck! Trying to decide if she should pick it up or not, Amber let it ring. As it rang she was still formulating what she'd say. God, she didn't want to lie to her. Stalling while she frantically thought this through, and deciding to buy herself some time, she simply pushed her phone deep into her pocket. A few seconds later it stopped ringing. She knew Jody would call again and she knew she'd have to answer when that happened.

"Amber, we need to get you back to Jody's," were Kyle's only words. Nothing about Claire. His focus solely on her and her safety.

Amber's mind flashing through scenarios of 'what if', she decided this was the one solid piece of advice she'd accept. Whatever Kyle was hiding from her, and he WAS hiding something from her, this was the one unerring choice she could make.

"Fine, yeah…Do you have your car or are you riding incognito again?" Amber asked, allowing some sarcasm back into her tone.

"It's parked outside," Kyle simply answered, refusing to take her bait.

"Go ahead. I'll say goodbye to the guys and meet you there in a minute," Amber mumbled. When Kyle only stared at her she prompted, "Go on! I won't make a run for it or anything… Claire took the car. I'll need a ride!"

With a silent nod, Kyle walked towards the door. Amber watched him entering the tavern and moving towards the exit. Once she was sure he was outside, she made her own way back in and towards the stage.

The band had stopped playing. The mood was tense and it looked like they were packing it in for the day.

"Hey, guys! Thanks again for everything! It was great performing with all of you… I might not see you again anytime soon, but this has really been great. You're one of the highlights of this trip," Amber said with a smile, her eyes traveling from one musician to the other and finally settling on Mark.

"You okay?" Mark asked, shooting a concerned glance outside, where Kyle was waiting, leaning on his truck and watching them.

Following Mark's gaze, Amber said in an even tone, "I'm fine Mark. Me and Kyle… uh, we just had a disagreement. We figured it out. He's taking me home."

Leaning in closer and looking in her eyes Mark offered, "I can take you home…"

Reading the double meaning of his offer, Amber let out a flattered chuckle.

"Mark, that's really sweet. But, no." At his disappointed expression she added, "Trust me, I'm more trouble than I'm worth. Plus, Jody likes you… Let's keep it that way. I'm pretty sure the sheriff side of her will go all 'statutory rape' on your ass if she gets any ideas that you're flirting with me, right?"

Clearing his throat at the not-so-subtle hint, Mark took a step back and offered an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that. I keep forgetting how young you are. I just really, really don't trust that prick. The way he grabbed you…"

With a light shake of her head Amber reassured him, "If I didn't care to cause a bigger scene, trust me when I say I could easily knock him out."

At his surprised look she added, "Told ya. More trouble than I'm worth." Amber, smiling this cocky smile, just took in Mark's dropped jaw, feeling some satisfaction.

"Anyhow, I gotta get going." Turning to look at the rest of the band for a last time and waving a hand she added, "Thanks again, guys! Bye!" The rest of the band gave her a nod, the keyboardist having overheard Amber's conversation with Mark, gave Amber a knowing smile and a big thumb's up, grinning. Amber decided she liked this woman. Returning her smile, with her own thumbs up, Amber headed out the front door. Her walk was paced and self assured. This communicated to Mark and the rest of the band that she did, in fact, have things under control.

Kyle watched her finally walking away from the stage, grabbing hers and Claire's coats from their table, and then heading out to meet him.

"Did you kiss Mark goodbye?" He asked scathingly as he opened the driver's door and got inside, shutting it with more force than necessary.

Amber stared at him through his window for a few seconds, completely thrown off by the sudden change in attitude. Letting out an annoyed scoff, she walked to the other side of his truck and got in, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

The steady squeaking of the wipers abruptly stopped as Kyle turned off the engine of the truck, having pulled up in front of Jody's driveway. The light rain that had started falling soon after Kyle and Amber had left the tavern tapped rhythmically on the metal roof of the car, accenting the otherwise heavy silence.

Amber kept her eyes locked on the windshield, watching the raindrops that gradually covered every inch of glass.

Kyle glanced at her every other second, uncertain of what he should or shouldn't say. He allowed a few more silent seconds to pass before lightly clearing his throat. "So… How much longer do you think you're gonna be around?"

Keeping her gaze on the rain-covered glass, Amber shrugged. "After all that's happened? I doubt I'll even spend the night… I need to contact my… Uh… Family. Let them know there's demon activity. I doubt they'll consider letting me stay any longer."

"Maybe that would be the best," Kyle commented in a quiet tone.

"Yeah… It would give you some free time… Maybe you can find some other girl to stalk," Amber answered dryly.

With a slight shake of his head Kyle turned to look at her. "Amber… That's not what this is about!"

Her eyes meeting his for the first time since she got in the car she scanned his face as she asked, "Then what is this about, Kyle?"

When he only averted his eyes and remained silent, Amber nodded her head and formed a tight smile. "I don't know why I'm even trying," she mumbled as she abruptly unfastened her seatbelt and opened her door at the same time.

As she shifted to climb out of the car, she felt Kyle's hand circling around her left forearm. When she whipped her head around to face him she found her face mere inches away from his, before his lips crashed down on hers. It took her by surprise, but as soon as their lips connected she felt her stomach fluttering in that familiar way that always accompanied Kyle's touch and kisses. Allowing herself to shut everything else out for a few seconds she let her eyelids close and savored the kiss.

When they drew apart for breath, she opened her eyes and peered into his for a few short seconds. With a small sigh, she whispered, "Goodbye, Kyle," before she finally got out of the car. This time he didn't stop her.

Shutting the door behind her, she started walking towards the house's front door. She could practically feel Kyle's eyes trained on her back, watching as she walked away. Tilting her head upwards she let the light rain cool her flushed face. The cold humid air felt sombering and as soon as she stood in front of the front door her thoughts stopped dancing all around the place and gradually focused on what was lying ahead. As on cue, her phone started ringing. She took it out hastily and saw it was Jody. Again. Taking in a steadying breath, she schooled her expression to one she hoped would pass as pleasant and casual, before pushing the phone back into her jeans' backpocket and ringing the doorbell.

The door swung open mere seconds later, revealing a worried looking Jody. Before Amber had the chance to utter a single word, the woman asked in a tense tone, "Where's Claire?"

"She went for a short drive," Amber replied, not missing a beat. She had some time to think over what she could go with about Claire's whereabouts, while Kyle drove her here, and she had decided this was the only believable excuse. Claire had shared with her the previous night that she liked to take long drives around the area to clear her head. Amber was sure Jody knew that. Not having any other plausible reason for Claire to be out on her own on a rainy Sunday afternoon, she went with that, hoping that Jody would buy it. "She said she wanted to clear her head," she tucked on, her eyes never leaving Jody's.

Jody stepped to the side, keeping the door open for Amber to enter. She watched as the girl walked in, took off her coat, and neatly hung it on the coat-hanger next to the door.

"Went for a drive?" Jody asked, pinning the girl down with an inspecting gaze.

"Yeah," Amber answered promptly. "Kyle met us for lunch, we hung out for a bit, and then she left for a short drive. I think she was trying to be discreet and give us some privacy… She said she'd be back in two-three hours tops. And that was like, half an hour ago…"

Amber knew Jody was measuring her every twitch and felt as if she was being scanned by the trained eyes and ears of this woman. She was. Furrowing her eyebrows a bit, expression growing concerned, she asked, "Jody, are you alright? You seem upset…"

Jody's expression remained tense. "How about we move this to the living room? I'd like to have a chat with you."

Amber's brain raced. She didn't feel confident about where this was headed. "

Sure… Let me go to the bathroom real quick and I'll meet you there," she answered.

"I'll be waiting," Jody nodded.

Amber jogged up the stairs and moved to the upstairs bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" she mumbled quietly as she took her phone out of her jeans' backpocket. She called Claire and brought the phone in her ear. When the blonde answered, Amber sighed with relief.

"Where are you?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Almost there," Claire answered shortly. "What's up?"

"What's up? Are you fucking kidding me? I'm at Jody's, I told her you went out for a drive, and she's not buying it! Claire, please, come back! Fuck the whole demon thing and just come back!"

"No way in hell. Stop overstressing. If she buys it, good. If she doesn't, no big deal. It's not like this hasn't happened before. Just don't admit anything and stall her til I'm back. I won't be more than two hours, honest!"

"She said she wants us to have a chat," Amber sent back.

When Claire answered, Amber could practically see the roll of her eyes, as it radiated through her tone.

"Jody always wants to have a chat! Amber, I need to hang up. I'm almost there and I need to focus. Just relax and stall. She has nothing over us, alright? You said I'm out for a ride and that's what I'm doing right now. See you in a couple of hours!"

"Claire d…" Not even finishing her phrase, Amber stared disbelievingly at her phone, as Claire hung up on her. "Shit!" She mumbled.

Bringing a hand to rub at her right temple, she turned around and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Taking in a deep breath she whispered, "C'mon, Amber. You've played adults a million times. You got this!"

And part of her believed her words. She had played adults a thousand times. That's how she had managed to survive all these years in and out of the system. The problem was, she never really cared for any of the adults that she'd played. Jody on the other hand… She couldn't help but feel guilty and ashamed of even thinking about lying and playing the woman who had opened her home and arms to her. Damn it, Claire!

Taking in a second calming breath she tried to ease her nerves. Hopefully Jody would never learn that she was lying to her. Maybe this would end up just fine and she was simply overthinking everything. After all, Claire was right. Jody didn't have anything over them. With this thought she gathered up her courage and made her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the living room.

When she entered, she found Jody standing with her back turned to her, staring out the window. Hearing the girl approaching, she turned to face her. It was then that Amber spotted what she was holding. A bottle. A dark green, glass bottle, with a washed out but still visible, dark red label. A dark red label with smeared writing on it. Amber immediately recognized it. It was the last bottle they had opened the previous night. The one they had taken with them up to the cemetery. The one that fell from her hand during the ambush… How the hell did it end up in Jody's hands? She felt her stomach drop to her feet at the sight of it. So much for Jody not having anything over them…

Managing to keep her expression neutral, she offered a small awkward smile as she moved towards the armchair she liked to curl up in, and taking a seat.

"So.. What'd you wanna talk about?" Amber asked, hating that her voice didn't come out as casual as she'd like.

"This," Jody replied curtly, setting the bottle in the middle of the coffee table with a loud thud.

'What…" Amber started to ask, but was cut off by a now obviously angry Jody.

"Don't, Amber! Don't you even think about lying to my face about this!"

Amber's brain raced frantically as she analyzed the few clues she had in her hands. No matter how the bottle ended up in Jody's possession, chances were she knew where it was found. How the hell was she supposed to explain that without getting both herself and Claire in serious trouble?

"Jody, I know we shouldn't be drinking without permission and all, but we were home alone and one thing led to the other… Soon enough hot chocolate just didn't cut it… I know we should have called, but we thought, since we were home it wouldn't be that big of a deal… I'm sorry!" Amber offered in an apologetic tone. She went with the old golden tactic of not giving new information away. She wouldn't mention the cemetery on her own, not when she could only guess what Jody knew or suspected.

"You were home? You stayed home all night, Amber?" Jody immediately asked, moving to sit on the edge of the sturdy, wooden coffee table, her eyes never leaving the girl's.

"Yes… You already know that… You found us home when you arrived," Amber replied immediately, trying hard not to fidget with her hands or otherwise show her discomfort.

"I know you were here when I came back, yes. I'm not very sure that's where you were before that, though," Jody continued conversationally. "You see, Amber, this bottle here, the one you admit you and Claire opened and consumed, was found in the oldest part of the town's cemetery." Jody paused shortly to gawk at the girl's expression. She marvelled how confused she managed to look at that new bit of information. It was either that Amber was a great actress, or that she really hadn't played a part in the cemetery situation.

"The cemetery?" Amber asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "Jody… I… We were here the whole time…"

"So how did the bottle end up there, Amber? Rolled there on its own?" Jody asked, her tone taking on a harsh edge, Amber wasn't accustomed to.

"I don't know!" She answered immediately. "I really don't. Last night, we were watching Buffy, drank some wine, cleaned up before you came home, said "hi" when you arrived, and then went straight to bed," she repeated. She knew Jody wasn't buying any of this. But what else could she do? Admit that they'd gone for a drunken joyride and got attacked by demons? There's no way Jody wouldn't share this information with her brothers, and if she did… Amber didn't even want to think about what Sam and Dean's reaction would entail.

"So you never went to the graveyard? Not you, nor Claire?" Jody asked again.

"No!"

"Because Kyle called me this morning… Telling me there were two demon bodies up there. He said he killed them last night but didn't have the time to clean up. Asked me to do it. So I go up there and find the two bodies, along with this bottle and not three, as expected, but five sets of footprints! Two of which belonged to female feet, Amber!"

Amber felt her cheeks flushing under Jody's intense stare. Kyle had called her but didn't tell her they were there? Deciding this could be their only allaby on the situation she immediately offered, "Well, don't you think Kyle would have mentioned that we were there, had we been? Jody, Sam and Dean almost didn't let me stay over because I sang a song in a god-damn tavern. Do you really think I'd risk driving in an old cemetery in the middle of the night? Or engage with demons? Even if I survived them, I would never survive De...Dad," Amber replied, playing her last card.

Jody appeared to think these words over. She was certain that at least one of the girls had been in that cemetery and participated in that fight. But she was having trouble not believing Amber's claims that she hadn't been there. Her argument was more than valid. Dean would rake her over the coals for this and she did seem honest about not wishing to have anything to do with demons. Yet, she looked nervous. And uneasy. Jody let out a frustrated sigh upon realising that Amber was most likely trying to cover for Claire. And she couldn't blame her. Nor could she put her in a position of tattling on her friend. Considering that the situation had already taken place and that Claire had come out of it safe and sound, Jody decided grilling Amber was rather pointless. It was Claire who she needed to have an extended discussion with. That was the only way she could confirm that Amber was truthful.

"I'm far from convinced that both of you stayed home last night. But I do believe you probably didn't have much to do with anything other than drinking alcohol when you shouldn't. I appreciate your efforts to not get Claire into trouble and that's the sole reason I'll drop this until she gets home. You and I are gonna talk more about this once I'm done talking with Claire."

Amber glanced at the woman and offered a reluctant nod. She couldn't believe that she had managed to avoid admitting anything other than drinking. She knew this was far from over, but for now she had managed to buy herself some time. Possibly enough to contact Claire and fill her in about everything so that she could support their story and come up with some solid alibi. Her thoughts traveling to the one thing she had admitted, Amber peered at Jody once again.

"Hey, Jody?" When the woman looked at her expectantly, she continued, "Are you… Are you gonna tell my dad about… You know... The wine?"

Jody measured the girl with stern eyes, contemplating the question. Would she? Could she really keep this from Dean? She thought about what she'd want had Claire and Alex gotten in trouble while under Sam and Dean's care. The answer was rather easy after that.

"I'm afraid so, Amber."

At the sad expression that followed her words she tucked on, "But I'll also tell him I handled the consequences myself."

At the alarmed eyes that turned to look at her, Jody had to put in some serious effort not to smile with satisfaction.

"Five page essay on the dangers of underage drinking and its effects on teens' health and development. Referenced. Get your butt upstairs and get started. You can use my laptop. It's in my room."

Amber's face flushed bright red in embarrassment as she stared at the woman wide-eyed trying to register what had just happened.

"Upstairs! Now!" Jody prompted in a curt tone and watched as the girl scrambled to her feet and followed her order.

Hauling ass up the stairs, Amber's mind was racing. How was this all going to turn out for her, for Claire? What a goddamn mess. In the back of her mind she was still so concerned for Claire's safety.

As soon as she reached Jody's room and closed the door behind her she took out her phone and quickly composed a short text. The least she could do was try to warn her friend.

"Jody found the bottle and the demons' bodies up at the cemetery. She's convinced you were up there. I haven't admitted a thing but she's onto us. Answer me as soon as you read this! Be safe"

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Dean drove faster.

They'd been tipped off to a demon presence by another hunter in the bar they were frequenting since holing up for the last few days. Staying close to Sioux Falls had been a good idea...on several fronts...the least of which had been the woman Dean had hooked up with. Sam, reading the text on his cell phone glanced up to see where they were going.

"Dean, it's here. That's the sign post Ed said to look for. Turn here."

Not saying anything, Dean kept his concentration on the road as his mind was going over the intel they had. Several demons had been sighted near the local cemetery. Well, it was a cemetery, so at least the setting wasn't so surprising, but so many and in broad daylight. There was trouble. They were congregating and not too particular about being seen. Their boldness was concerning.

Trying not to let this information drive him crazy, Dean was convinced this wasn't a mere coincidence. Getting back to Amber as soon as possible being his ultimate goal, he floored the gas of the Impala. The sooner they ended these bastards the faster they'd get to their sister.

Spotting the entrance up ahead, Sam simply indicated this with a negative shake of his head, Dean understanding the short hand of their communication. Shooting in between the gate posts, the Impala's tires ground out the sound of rocks underneath the treads. Forced to slow down, small rocks flying from beneath their tires. This cemetery hadn't been used in years.

There was a mausoleum up ahead. As it came into view, the front gate to the mausoleum's entrance was flung open and looked like bits of marble had been flung from its entrance. What the hell were these demons doing?

As soon as Dean parked the Impala, Sam shot out and opened its trunk. Dean joined him, each arming themselves with a variety of weapons. Demon blades, devil trap bullets, and a shotgun all found their way out and into their hands. Closing the trunk, each man was mentally ramping up into high alert. They had barely taken five steps towards the mausoleum when the sound of tires broke the silence. Turning on their spot, Sam and Dean watched as a familiar blue SUV arrived, practically following right in their tire tracks.

"Is that…" Sam began, his tone a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

Looking in the same direction, Dean's own face registered disbelief and then anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here," Dean bellowed, taking a step towards the now parked SUV, right as Claire climbed out of it.

Her own face a mixture of surprise and displeasure, she glared right back at him as she answered, "What are you doing here? This is my hunt!"

"Your hunt?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Claire, get right back in that car and leave...NOW!" Dean shouted, pointing towards the SUV she'd arrived in.

"Not a chance. You assholes can leave. I'm staying," was Claire's firm response as she grabbed a shotgun from the window mount from the backseat window.

Closing the distance between them, Dean was up in Claire's face in under a second.

"I said, get back in and get out of here!"

Turning angrily to face Dean, Claire took a step forward to meet him. She looked him in the eye, gazing up at his 6'1" height, unfazed by his anger.

"Dean, go fuck yourself. Leave, stay, I don't give a crap! But I'm not going anywhere! This is my hunt," was Claire's bold response.

Sam watched this exchange, glancing towards the mausoleum and back to the argument in the parking lot. Then Sam saw it and it attacked with such force he barely had time to finish inserting the devil trap bullets into his rifle and close the breach.

"Dean!" was all Sam got out before he lept to the side and shot at the general direction of his assailant.

Turning eyes to Sam's alert, both Dean and Claire dropped into protective stance, ready to defend themselves.

The demon that was after Sam kept moving towards him, taking cover behind gravestones to avoid his shots.

Claire ran behind him, right hand gripping her shotgun, left hand securing her demon blade. Before she could get any closer to her target, a second demon appeared out of nowhere, charging towards her. In one smooth motion, Claire affixed the demon blade into its side sheath and brought the loaded shotgun up to her shoulder, aiming towards the demon rushing her. Claire fired and simultaneously heard another shot fired nearby.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean grumbled as he spotted two more black-eyed men running towards them.

Hitting the demon closest to her, Claire heard before she saw Sam's own shot. The demon she'd shot screamed in pain as it fell to its knees, giving Claire enough time to charge at it with her demon blade and stab it in the heart. She watched as the demon's eyes and mouth lit up from within like a flood light blasted from within him, arching his back in agony, and dropped to the ground, lifeless.

Hyper alert, adrenaline upping her game, Claire pivoted to scan their immediate area. Another demon, hit by Sam's devil trap bullet, lost its balance. She watched Sam ending him with his own blade.

Dean, watching the combat, kept his own eyes trained on the events engulfing them. Two of the newcomers rushed him, their own guns out. Instinctively Dean aimed and fired at each in turn...it was the unconscious reflex of practiced response. Hitting the first one within twelve feet of him, he fired the second round and hit the second demon, stopping him a mere eight feet from him...dropping him.

Both demons regained their footing soon enough. Devil trap bullets sure slowed them down and kept them from flying out of their hosts but they didn't do much in terms of damage. Registering movement from the corner of his eye, he turned in time to see Claire charging forward, blade ready towards the demon closest to her. Dean saw the demon raising the gun and aiming. Shooting forward himself he managed to land a second bullet in his shoulder, effectively making him lose aim, and his bullet, only barely missing Claire.

The girl, completely unfazed, kept running, landing the blade in the man's throat. She felt drops of blood landing on her face from the force of her stabbing.

As soon as she took her knife out of him, she turned around in time to watch Dean killing the last demon with his own blade. Glancing around them vigilantly, the only new movement she registered was Sam, jogging towards her and Dean. Claire felt her heart beating fast and let herself ride this electrifying, hormone-induced high which always rachetted up her senses after having survived a successful hunt. While her life was in danger, she focused on the moment, and this brought an exquisite focus on her survival. Adrenaline-junkies continuously push their luck for just this brain-clarifying high.

Everything stopped and was still, Sam, Dean and Claire, surveying the area stood in place, breathing labored from action and fear, scanned for movement of any kind. All was still.

Dean turned to glance at Sam. The two of them didn't need to exchange words. They knew what needed to be done. With a short nod to his brother, Dean walked to Claire.

"Keys," he said curtly.

"What?" Claire asked confused.

"Car keys. Now!" Dean barked.

"I can drive it myself Dean," Claire shot back.

"I don't give a shit. Last chance before I pin you to the ground and find them on my own!"

Claire measured him with a glance and realized he wasn't bluffing. She felt her temper rising, but she knew she didn't stand much of a chance if it came down to hand-to-hand with Dean. Reaching into her jeans' back pocket she got the key out and lifted it for Dean to see.

When he reached to grab it she let it fall to the ground.

"Oops!" she smirked, sardonically.

She couldn't take him, but she sure as hell wouldn't make it easy on him. She felt immense satisfaction when a vein in Dean's temple popped out under his skin and visibly pulsed.

Sam, having walked behind the girl unnoticed, and exchanging a glance with his brother, bent down to grab the keys from off of ground, right as Dean lunged for Claire.

"What the fuck! Dean, get your fucking hands off me...," was all she got out before Dean had taken her off her feet and threw her easily over his shoulder, left hand pinning her legs against his torso to stop the kicks she was bound to attempt.

"Ahhhh…! Dean! What the fuck are you doing you asshole?!"

Completely ignoring her, Dean called out loudly, "See you at Jody's Sammy. Call her for me, will you?"

Stoneface, Sam nodded and headed for the blue SUV Claire had arrived in.

Dean kept walking towards the impala. Claire's fists drummed against his back forcefully. She was trying to get a kidney punch in. He winced when she managed to land a hard hit near his ribs, but remained silent. As soon as he got the passenger-side back door open, he fished out a pair of handcuffs from a side pocket and cuffed Claire's right hand while securing the other end to the handle over the window. Once he had her hand cuffed he deposited her into the backseat pushing her farther inside and closing the door with force.

Not seeing a way out of this, Claire settled down, stony faced and grim. Getting in, Dean glared at Claire through the rearview mirror, not having words for any of this. Claire glared right back before focusing her gaze out of her window. Not a word was exchanged during the ride back to Sioux Falls.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Knuckles whitening around her phone, Jody listened to Sam describe the scene and Claire's involvement in it. And there were three more demon bodies to clean up. This was more than she could handle. Ending the phone call, she sat down on the couch and merely stared off into space...shock settling in.

After a few minutes she began to sob, the fear of what could have happened to Claire cutting in deeply. Holding her hands over her face, she privately let this moment swallow her. The loss of her husband and her own son rushing back as it always did. This wound had never healed, it never would. And it only opened up again each and every time she was confronted by another loss...or the potential of another cherished person disappearing from her life. She started to hyperventilate.

This sound travelled upstairs and Amber rushed out of Jody's room to see what was going on. Seeing Jody, head in her hands and rocking slightly as she sat, stunned Amber. The only other time she had seen the woman in such a state was at Asa Fox's funeral.

What had happened?

Was someone dead? Her thoughts traveled immediately to Claire and she felt a wave of nausea hit her.

Jody was a tower of strength and to see her this broken, it was frightening. Running down the stairs, Amber sat down next to her and threw an arm around her shoulders and hugged the woman. At first Jody acted like she didn't even know Amber was there and kept sobbing and rocking back and forth. Amber felt her own senses overwhelmed and her eyes burning as she tried to keep her own tears from falling. She was scared by the sheriff's response.

Wrapping her left arm around the front of her, Amber held Jody in both of her arms, laying her head on Jody's shoulder trying to reassure her and to stop her crying long enough to explain what had happened.

"Jody! Hey, Jody! What's wrong? What's happened?"

Jody had to be strong. Amber felt the need for her heroes to be strong or her whole world would implode. Amber had no idea how long she and Jody sat there, but after a while Jody calmed down, hugged her back and slowly stopped crying.

"What's going on?" Amber repeated her question when the woman seemed to have gotten a grip on her emotions.

"It's Claire," Jody said, a tone of sad defeat in her voice.

"Is she alright?" Amber asked, her eyes enlarging in concern.

"That phone call, that was Sam. He and Dean have Claire and they're headed back here now. Claire's alive."

"Why wouldn't she be alive? And why is she with Sam and Dean?"

Amber knew the answer to the first question, but Jody couldn't know that. And Sam and Dean being there… She felt her stomach clenching uncomfortably. This day could end in many different ways. And she wasn't sure she liked any of them.

"Claire went on a hunt alone...and there were several demons there. Sam and Dean happen to have been on the same hunt and saved her ass, just barely. I almost lost her. I almost lost her and I can't have any more loss. I just can't!" Jody's voice cracked and she started to cry again.

Amber took all this information in. She swallowed with difficulty and bit her lower lip as the guilt over what almost happened to her friend sunk in. If Claire had been seriously hurt tonight… Or worse… That would be on her, too.

"It's my fault. I don't protect her enough. If only I had been harder on her, more strict, I'd keep her safe, but I just can't. I can't seem to get her to see how dangerous this is and...and she keeps risking her life."

Jody, while not renewing her tears at this last statement, turned to look Amber in the face. Amber found herself struck mute by this look, Jody's look of terror and guilt and defeat...all wrapped up with the feeling of a ticking time bomb. It was just a matter of time and Claire would be the next fatality Jody survived.

Amber shook her head and clasped a hand on the woman's shoulder. She hated seeing her like this. A new wave of guilt, this time mixed with anger towards Claire, engulfed her.

"I'm very sure that's not true. You're great with the girls, Jody. You're everything you should be. Claire is just a bit… hard headed. I'm sure she knows what she did was stupid."

When the woman simply remained silent, Amber got to her feet and offered the only thing she could do at this point.

"How about I go and make you some tea? Would you like that?"

Looking at Amber through the long hair falling across the girl's face. Jody considered how young Amber was...younger than Claire. And she looked scared. Amber was scared because her protector was falling apart.

Pulling herself out of her fear-induced PTSD, Jody was realizing how much this was affecting Amber. Looking up at her and she realized she needed to get it together. Amber needed her and needed her to be strong.

"Yes. Some tea. That would be good."

Jody managed a small smile and saw the reassurance this had on Amber.

"Thanks, Amber. And I'm sorry you had to witness this. I'll be alright."

With a small smile Amber nodded, "I know you will. I'll be right back."

Amber hurried into the kitchen leaving Jody sitting on the couch.

Alone, Jody reflected on what she could do. What did she have control over at this moment. Well, she had control over herself. She also had control over Claire albeit control over her influence. Her thoughts trailed to Amber. She was turning out to be a grounded young woman and the Winchesters were finding their way with her..and well, they'd been getting pretty good at this of late. Perhaps this influence would be good for Claire, too.

In the recesses of her memory Jody recalled Dean's recent offer regarding Claire, 'Send her over to the bunker anytime.' Could she? Should she?

Amber was receiving some sort of education. Not the best maybe, but she trusted Sam wouldn't keep her out of school if it wasn't imperative for her safety. She also knew he was doing his best to cover as much as he could for what his niece lost in that aspect of her life. Jody had heard from Amber about her 35-page essay that she'd written and had been impressed. And Amber was also receiving invaluable practical training from the two vigilant adults watching over her. Amber could do a lot worse. A whole lot worse.

As she mulled all these over in her head, the idea of sending Claire to the bunker for a while seemed more and more like a promising solution. But would she go? Claire and Dean would clash and this could be explosive. But Jody was certain that Claire would benefit from this. Maybe she'd learn to stay safe, or at least safer. At the very least she'd gain some practical skills that could make all the difference when she was out hunting.

But would she accept this?

What if she ran away?

As soon as that question crossed her mind she almost scoffed. Claire could always run away. Whether she was there with her or anywhere else. Jody had been keenly aware this was always on the table when she first took Claire in. Had this knowledge tied a hand behind her back in her approach to Claire? Maybe.

But, Jody knew herself. She'd never been a strong disciplinarian...even with her own son. It wasn't in her. It remained a point of confusion for Jody. Had she been stronger, more of a disciplinarian, would Claire have been safer, more….well...more disciplined in her approach to the hunting life? She'd never know as she'd taken the route she'd taken.

And now there was another route that could be taken if she stepped up.

Wiping the remaining tears from her face, Jody took in a cleansing breath and straightened herself up. Clear eyed she contemplated a hard conversation with the Winchesters.

Amber waited patiently for the electric tea kettle to heat up. Having already gotten out the small sieve for the loose tea Jody favored, along with Jody's favorite mug, she leaned on the kitchen island, watching the bubbles forming as the water reached its boiling point. The sound of the garage door opening surprised her and she half-jumped to see who had entered.

"Hey, there!" Alex greeted her. The girl's smile quickly vanished as she noticed Amber's expression.

"What's wrong?" She immediately asked.

"Uh… It's Claire…" Amber started, but was cut off by the frustrated sigh Alex let out.

"What did she do this time? Where's Jody?"

"Jody's in the living room. Hey, Alex? She's really upset. Just…don't make this worse with snarky remarks, alright?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, watching Amber pouring hot water from the kettle over the loose tea. In taking such extra care to make Jody's tea Amber felt she was taking extra care of Jody.

"Don't you think I'd know how to act around Jody when Claire is pulling crap? Besides, you're mixing me up with little miss sunshine, don't you think?"

Amber regarded the girl as she contemplated if she should answer truthfully to that or not. Deciding that creating even more tension would be pointless she simply nodded.

"You're right. Sorry. Sam and Dean are bringing her back."

"That bad?" Alex commented in a lighter tone.

"Yeah… Do you want to take this to Jody? Talk with her a bit? I need to get some coffee ready. I'm sure Sam and Dean will need it."

Seeing an opportunity to help Jody, Alex nodded and picked up the brewing tea, cradling the mug in her hands. How many times had she been in the position to comfort Jody because Claire pulled some sort of dangerous stunt? It had been countless times.

Walking into the living room, Alex was met by the sight of Jody, red-eyed and red-nosed, but looking sober with a dangerous sort of calm surrounding her. Sitting on the couch, Jody could have been sitting in a courtroom and she would have looked the same...wrung out and a subtle air of absolute. Huh...this was new.

This glint of absolute in Jody's eyes threw her a bit. Usually it was defeat and resignation, but at this moment Alex saw the results of Jody having made a decision. She'd had nothing more to lose in this game of persuasion with Claire and everything left to lose if she didn't change tactics.

Breaking this silent moment, Alex extended the mug in her hand, "Amber made you some tea."

Looking at Alex for the first time since she entered the living room, Jody looked at her and corrected her face, hiding her recent turmoil, and offering a small smile.

"Hey, Alex. Thank you."

Placing the hot mug into Jody's hands Alex took a seat on the couch next to her.

"So, Claire got herself into trouble again."

This was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. Dean and Sam are bringing her back here. She, ah...she was hunting demons. The boys happened to be on the same hunt and saved her ass. She would have been killed."

Alex felt the weight of these last words. It wasn't the first time they had been said about Claire. But they still carried the same air of fear and uncertainty. Alex used to get so sad at first… But as the number of times these episodes repeated themselves, she had become numb to it. Resigned was more like it and the numbness a measure of protection against the inevitable. Much as Jody had done.

Just then they heard the approach and increasing closeness of a V-8 engine, with it pulling up in front of their house. Hearing this, too, Jody shifted into Sheriff mode. Setting down the tea she felt like she was preparing for war. She and Alex got to their feet and walked to the hallway at the same time Amber did. The three of them heard the engine cut off and then Claire's protest. This shouting in this familiar voice continued followed by the sound of a car door being slammed loudly.

"Dammit Dean, these cuffs are hurting my 'em off! We're home, where do you think I'm gonna go?"

The sound of struggling was heard. Another loud car door slamming shut punctuated this overheard saga.

"Fuck, De…" and then the sound of more struggle and an abrupt interference to Claire's protests. Jody's front door opened fast and Dean stepped in, dipping slightly as he had Claire over his shoulder again. It was the quickest way to get her to cooperate with the least amount of wasted energy and damage to either of them.

Driving up the street and parking in the driveway, Sam got out of the blue SUV, his face grim as he watched the back of Dean enter the front door, the top half of Claire dangling from over his shoulder. He hastened to catch up with them. Gaining distance, Sam pulled up the rear, falling in behind Dean and stepping inside Jody's front door, closing it behind himself...and entering into the eye of the storm.

Setting Claire on her feet, Dean maintained a hold on her shoulders with both hands, keeping her face turned towards his own.

"We're far from done here," he informed her grimly.

Alex and Amber were stunned by this entrance and Dean's obvious anger.

Seeing Claire alive and whole, Jody reached her in two long strides, getting in front of Dean and crushing her in an embrace. Jody held Claire tight and started to cry. Initially stiff with her own frustration and upset, Claire heard Jody's sobs and her face changed to distress at the woman's response.

Amber felt her heart clench and her stomach tighten. Oh god, how could Claire do this to Jody? She hated that she had a share of responsibility in this. In the state Jody was in. Had she let her know of Claire's plans they'd have gotten to Claire earlier. Before she got herself in danger. Hating how torn she felt between guilt and loyalty to her friend, Amber took a step backwards and watched the scene in front of her from the sidelines.

Claire wrapped her arms around Jody, and tried to comfort her. "I'm fine. Jody! Hey, Jody I'm fine. I'm…" and that was as far as she got.

Breaking away from Claire, tears still streaming down her face, Jody summoned her hardest sheriff's tone, a tone she rarely used at home.

"Oh you're fine? You're FINE?! Well, guess what, Claire, I'm not! You are killing me! Every time you do this, every time you put your life on the line like this, I think I'm going to lose you. You're killing me and I can't seem to get through to you just how precious your life is, how precious you are to me! I can't do this anymore. I can't take this! I Just can't!"

Jody had ground out this statement loudly, leveling Claire with a glare. Claire felt the wind taken out of her. Whatever protest was rising up now sank.

Thick silence. Not a person in the room spoke. Claire's own mouth dipped open, stunned and mute. This wasn't the first time she found herself in this situation. Confronted by Jody for some solo hunting act. But this was the first time the woman's reaction was this emotional. This intense. Her words cut Claire deeply and made her stomach churn in uncertainty. Jody couldn't do this anymore? What did that mean? Had she managed to get herself kicked out?

Puncturing this vacuum, Dean intervened and placed a hand on Jody's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Turning her head to look at him, Jody met his eyes and there was a silent understanding.

Turning back to Claire, Jody's eyes took on a decisive absolute Claire had never seen before.

"Living room. Now! You're going to sit down and you're going to listen."

Seeing this as a family matter, Sam made eye contact with Dean and Amber, motioning for them to head into the kitchen. Unconsciously placing a protective hand on Amber's shoulder, Dean guided her along as the three of them headed for the kitchen.

"No, stay. Dean, Sam...you stay. Amber, you head upstairs and finish your paper."

Amber felt a wave of concern wash over her. What would happen when her brothers found out about that? And what would Claire say about the night at the cemetery? This momentary hesitation caused Jody to repeat herself.

"Amber, please head on up and finish now," was Jody's firm tone, turning her head slightly to make eye contact with the girl.

Exchanging looks, the brothers wondered what this paper business was all about, but this could wait. They were feeling left out of something while being folded into something else.

Amber was already heading for the stairs before Jody had thrown that glance, the brothers watching this meaningful exchange. Remaining in control of Claire, Jody kept her hands on her forearms as she turned to face her again, watching for understanding and compliance.

Throwing a glance up at Dean, Claire regained some opposition.

"Dean doesn't have to stay. I don't want him here."

"Yes he does. Sam and Dean need to be here because they need to hear what comes next."

Alarm on her face, Claire's mouth opened to protest again when Dean stepped forward, towering behind Jody. It was pure intimidation. Normally Claire ignored or baited Dean, feeling immune to all repercussions, but something was different now. She could feel it and she had no means of overcoming it. Closing her mouth, Claire just walked into the living room, as Jody had instructed and sat down on the armchair. Arms crossed over her chest, jaw clenched, and eyes looking stubbornly away from everyone, she radiated frustration and defiance.

Jody, looking back to Dean and Sam, indicated they should take a seat. Alex, watching this, decided she'd stay. This concerned her, as well. And she was so angry that Claire had no regard for how she affected Jody, if retribution was coming, she wanted to witness it. She felt Jody had reached a breaking point and was finally ready to take some serious action with Claire. Maybe, just maybe, this time things could finally change.

Silently leaning against a wall, Alex was ignored and this suited her fine. Her own arms crossed, she waited and watched.

When both Winchesters sat on the couch Jody started pacing around the room trying to put her thoughts into order. She was so upset that she could barely think straight, but it was imperative she got her act together. Claire wasn't one to go down without a fight and Jody needed to be ready to tackle everything she threw her way. When her eyes fell on the wine bottle she had found that morning at the cemetery, currently placed on the wall-shelf near the fireplace, she decided to start with that.

Grabbing it she slammed it down on the center of the coffee table. Years of experience in handling evidence during interrogation, she used just the right amount of force. Enough to cause noise and make Claire jump a bit, but not enough to break it. She watched Claire glancing at the bottle and then looking away once again, remaining silent.

"Any guesses on where I found this, Claire?" Jody asked in a curt tone.

"Dosey's liquor-mart?"

Glaring at the blonde's sarcasm, Jody remained stony faced and simply let her own words hang in the air. Dean, with a serious expression, looked to Sam, then Alex for any sort of clarity about what was going down in front of them. Meeting only a shrug from each, he turned back to the drama unfolding.

"You know, I thought we had enough spectators as it is, but if you're not willing to talk I can certainly call Kyle. I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming over, telling me what happened last night at the cemetery."

Sam turned to look at Dean, surprised to hear Kyle's name mentioned. What did he have to do with anything? Dean's own expression turned to bewilderment as he peered at Claire expectantly.

Claire stiffened up at Jody's words. Her eyes spotted Dean's reaction and she was reminded of the warning text Amber had sent her a few hours ago. Not wishing for Amber to also get drug into this she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine… I drank your wine and went for a drive up to the cemetery. It's not like I knew there'd be demons up there! They ambushed me, alright? And Kyle happened to be in the area and helped me tackle them."

"You drank and drove?" Incredulous, Jody's voice lifted as her eyebrows lifted her voice growing higher in pitch.

"You drank and drove? Claire..I can't believe you did this!"

Shaking her head and wrapping her arms around herself even more, Jody resumed her pacing of the floor, hands steepled around her mouth in contemplation, eyes wide with the implications of this.

"And you faced demons while intoxicated?" This was said in a strong pitch of fear and disbelief.

"It's not like I was wasted, Jody… It was just wine…" Claire said in an agitated tone. "And I didn't plan on facing them… They happened upon me, remember?"

"Which is exactly why you can't afford being out and about drunk off your ass," Dean chimed in, his tone thunderous. He received a glare from Sam for intervening, but frankly, he couldn't help it anymore.

"Says the barely functioning alcoholic," Claire quipped without missing a beat.

"Oh, no you don't, young lady! You don't get to turn this around onto anyone else," was Jody's response.

"How many demons were there?" Jody then asked.

Claire's brain raced. What kind of question was that? With everyone's gazes trained on her she couldn't afford to think this over too long.

"Two."

"Male? Female?" Jody kept asking.

"They were demons, Jody! And they're gone! Why on earth does this matter?"

"Answer my question, Claire!"

"Men," Claire answered with an annoyed huff. "They were both men. One of them was the god damn tavern bouncer from the other night…"

Sam and Dean's eyes enlarged at that. They looked at each other in shock. There was a demon in that tavern? There was a demon watching their sister perform? Possibly knowing who she was? Dean felt his stomach churning with worry and uncertainty. How the hell had they not realized something was off? Could the guy be possessed later? After they left?

"So it was you, Kyle, and two demons up there? Nobody else?" Jody kept questioning, tone hard.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks again. The same thought passed their minds. Had Amber followed Claire?

Claire's brain kicking into gear she realized where this was heading. Jody was a sheriff. And a damn good one. Of course she'd have searched the scene inch by inch after spotting that bottle of wine. She'd know there were five people on that hill. Hell, even she would be able to tell this much had she been up there this morning. "There was a third demon who managed to zap away when Kyle showed up. She was in a female vessel."

Relief washing over the brothers they turned to look at Jody, who was studying Claire intently.

"And you didn't think you should let me know demons made an appearance in town?"

Outrage faltering a bit, Claire was caught. She would have let Jody know if she didn't have anything to hide. Her momentary silence spoke volumes to the adults in the room.

"So, you plan on hunting and not sharing vital information with others, especially the local law which also happens to hunt? This is how you will proceed as a hunter in the future?"

Jody was ranting at this point. All she could see was a future of Claire poisoning every cooperative relationship and hunting with poorly thought out actions. Claire getting killed. Oh god, this was going to end Claire's life slowly and painfully while taking others down with her.

"You're making too much out of this!" Claire erupted.

"For crying out loud, I didn't plan or pursue this! It happened! And no, I didn't call, 'cause I knew you'd pitch a fit for having drunk some wine and for going up there alone in the middle of the night! Kyle was there too, I figured he'd call you, which by the way, he did! So why are we still discussing this?"

"We're discussing this because I refuse to keep enabling you to do this. Because at seventeen you should know better than drinking and driving, or keeping things from me just to avoid getting into trouble!"

Jody's face had morphed into the decisive expression that Alex had encountered earlier.

"We're discussing this, because not twenty four hours after that experience you went head first into a hunt you had little to no intel about and almost got yourself killed! And I can't seem to stop you from hunting, or stop you from continuously risking your life..so I'm not going to keep doing this."

"I'm a fucking hunter, Jody!" Claire yelled back. "Risk of death is part of the job! You should know this! I don't get why you keep babying me and overreacting about the risks that come with this job!"

"I'm not overreacting over hunting and its perils, Claire! I've been quite obviously underreacting for a long time now, to your refusal to see how incredibly careless you are! Going to face four demons alone with as little experience as you have is a suicide mission! And it's not the first time you've done this!"

Jody was openly yelling at this point, cheeks flushed and hands flailing in frustration.

"And it won't be the last!" Claire yelled right back.

"The more you coddle me, the less experience I'm getting! How the hell am I supposed to become good at this when you keep me from hunting?"

Jody stared back at the girl incredulously.

"I've set out rules, Claire! You can hunt, as long as you're with me! It's your decision not to do this, not mine! You opt to defy those rules, to undermine me and go head-first into life-threatening situations no matter what."

Claire didn't have an answer to this. She clenched her jaw in frustration as she looked away from the woman. It was true that she hadn't followed those rules in more than two years now. But that was because the one time she did, Jody kept interfering and didn't let her do much. After that Claire had decided there was little point in wasting time with the woman's method. She'd tag along whenever Jody asked her to in cases she found, but those Claire found on her own, she tackled them on her own.

Jody shook her head as she stared at the silent girl. She took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down before she spoke again.

"This stops today, Claire. I refuse to go through this again. I've done enough damage as it is, letting things slide and not being firmer with you. But I see now where this is leading you."

Claire turned bewildered eyes at the woman. She didn't like the sound of any of that. What the hell was she talking about? When she watched Jody turning to the Winchesters, she felt her stomach dropping to her feet. A horrible suspicion of where this was headed formed in her mind… And she didn't like it at all. She hated it and anything to do with it.

Dean and Sam had been mute throughout this whole confrontation and they now understood where Jody was heading with this and why she wanted them present. Dean remembered his offer to have Jody send Claire over to the bunker. It hadn't been an idle threat.

Dean had meant it.

Seeing his que, Dean spoke up. "Jody, you send Claire over to the bunker. I agree it's high time she had some discipline and training in her life. Sam and I will train her like we're training Amber. But...we'll discipline her like we discipline Amber, too. This is non-negotiable. It's part of the training. Take it or leave it."

Claire's eyes widened. "What! Are fucking kidding me?

Every set of eyes in the room silently turned to meet her. It was a grim fortelling.

"Jody, you've got to be kidding!"

When not a single voice responded to this, Claire felt the walls closing in on her.

"I'm not, Claire. I've given you more than your fair share of opportunities. I've done everything I could, everything I could think of to handle this, to help you. It's evident I failed. But I won't let this failure lead to your very premature death. No way in hell. You'll go with the boys to the bunker. Maybe a month of intense training there will freshen up your perspective on hunting and how one goes about it."

A month? The bunker? "No way in hell!" Claire all but screamed.

"This isn't negotiable, Claire. You're under my care, and these are the consequences of your own actions. See this as the opportunity that it is. You'll learn a lot from these two. As for how pleasant or not your stay over there will be… That's in your own hands."

"You can't make me. I refuse and you know you can't make me," was Claire's counter argument.

Jody, anticipating this, dropped down to eye level with Claire.

"No, I can't. Nor do I want to. This is not a power-play, Claire. Nobody can make you do anything. Like everything else in life, this is a choice. I hope that you will choose to go. Because if you don't, you're out today...right now. I can't take this and I refuse to continue to be part of your death."

Jody wasn't used to throwing down such ultimatums, but she simply had to take a hard stand at how this would continue to affect her and how this would shape Claire's future. Seeing the look on Claire's face she added, "This is the last thing I want for you, seeing you out of here. You're family to me, Claire. But having your death on my hands… I can't do this anymore. I've lost one child already. I refuse to lose a second. It would kill me."

This last part was delivered with such heart-wrenching pain Jody began to sob, bringing her hands up to her face hiding her overwhelmed emotion.

Claire found herself unable to rebel against this woman's tears, pain, and grief. She found herself pushed into a corner. Her constant leverage with Jody had always been the running away card. But right now, she was faced with the decision of either submitting to the imposed sentence or being kicked out. Running away was an impotent threat. And if she was being honest with herself, she didn't want to be kicked out or run away. She loved Jody, and she liked living with her. She had grown to care for Alex, too. They had a family thing going here. And she couldn't help but feel hurt that Jody even considered kicking her out. She knew she had pushed the woman to her limits. There was no arguing this. Sitting on the couch, Claire frantically turned this all over..her mind feeling off kilter with the suddenness of it.

Sam, sensing Claire's powerlessness, decided to make a point.

"Claire, you would get the same training as Amber and she's shaping up into a good hunter."

Sam watched her face as he said these words. He couldn't tell how this was sitting with her, but she was listening. That was something.

"The biggest takeaway from this is that you will have the best foundation you could possibly have for a future in hunting. This is an opportunity you really want. Amber fought this at first, but she has found so much benefit for herself that will last her a lifetime. She's told you about her training, right?" Sam asked.

Claire did remember hearing Amber talking about going on a hunt with the Winchesters...and it was only after a few weeks of training. She'd been impressed...and surprised. She remembered her friend's description of lore studying, of the bunker's facilities and all the cool things she got to learn next to Sam and Dean. Starting to actually consider this, Claire's mind was calming down. She still hated the idea of actually giving up control of the situation and comply with Jody's consequences. But she had to admit the deal didn't sound so bad.

Jody spoke up next, her tone thick with emotion. "This is not a mere punishment, Claire. This is not retribution. This is a chance to get better, stronger, smarter. To prove that you're the mature person you claim to be. You have the choice to rise above your frustration and defiance and gain some concrete skills. You claim hunting is the only thing you want to do with your life…"

"It is," Claire interjected heatedly.

"Is it?" Jody countered emphatically. "Because so far the way you're going about it shows that all you crave is adrenaline-induced highs. If hunting is all you want, here's your chance. Choose to act as an adult and accept the consequences of your actions. Train with the best, learn from the best, start thinking before you're acting, and you might stand a chance of reaching your thirtieth birthday."

Claire felt she was losing the battle. Jody's words hit her hard. Did she really act so carelessly? She'd just dismissed everyone who ever claimed that, but right now, confronted by everyone like this, remembering Amber's and Kyle's words from last night... She wouldn't admit this of course but for the first time since she was sucked in this hunting life, she felt she might -just might- be in the wrong. Could she really turn her back to this? But then again could she survive a month with the Winchesters? She felt her head aching with the pressure of this decision.

"Jody… Look, I don't wanna leave, but… Please… If you give me just one more chance…"

"This is your chance, Claire," Jody answered seriously. Reaching a hand to clasp the girl's knee she looked at her almost pleadingly, "Please, please take it."

Claire saw the broken look in Jody's eyes and heard the catch in her voice. It was starting to actually dawn on Claire that Jody truly cared about her...and had been suffering because of this. It was a crack in her wall...that she had pushed Jody to the brink.

The blonde was warming to the idea. Dean was a dick, but the man was a legend...and so was Sam. She would be trained by such highly-skilled hunters, she was sure to get even better. In her mind she was already a skilled hunter. A bit careless… Yeah, sure. But skilled nonetheless.

The three adults could see the shift in her attitude. They could tell they were getting somewhere. Only Alex remained unconvinced. Still leaning against the wall, unobserved, she had witnessed many versions of this, none with such high stakes mind you. If Claire did go..well...she would believe it when she saw it. She felt this could be an act. It wouldn't be the first time...and she knew Jody thought this, too.

After Jody's strong plea the room had been silent.

Sam, sensing Claire's shift, considered what he knew and what he had surmised about her motives and personality. It was clear as day that Claire believed in her skills. She was adamant there wasn't much left for her to learn. Such was the self-delusion of the young. They already know so much...outside consideration is unnecessary.

And while this was part of the problem, it could very well serve as their trojan horse.

Pacing with her, he began, "Claire, you have a goal of being a hunter," and here he quickly corrected himself in response to Claire's glare. "Of being an even better hunter…"

Dean was agitated by this statement. Sam felt it, and it could derail everything. Forcefully pressing his knee hard against Dean's own, Dean's rising ire collapsed with this remonstrance.

Continuing, Sam refocused Claire.

"Same as you're studying Anthropology as a means of expanding your hunting skills...and you practice your holds and take-downs...training with us would boost your practical skills to an unprecedented level."

When the girl only looked back at him, he continued.

"We'll train you on tactics, lore, firearms, incantations and...our other methods...," here Sam was thinking about his computer hacking and counterfeiting skills.

"You'd, well...you would reach levels of skill almost unattainable any other way. Claire, you'd become phenomenal. How do you plan on doing all of this on your own and at this high of a level?"

Now it was the girl's turn to respond, but defiance was still Claire's modus operandi. "Claire? How will you do all of this? What's your plan?"

Sam's tone was still calm, but was acquiring a slight edge to it.

At her stubborn silence he only pressed on, "Claire...how will you do this?"

Sam wasn't going to back down and Claire needed to respond to the question. If she wouldn't participate in this exchange there was no point in any of this.

Claire agreed with Sam, what they were offering was powerful. She couldn't think of a faster way, but she wasn't going to let Dean know this. If she did, then he'd hold it over her. Then he'd be right. Shit!

Jody stepped in. " Claire, honey, this is it. This is your one and only chance. You have to choose and you have to choose now. Are you going to figure this all out on your own, couch surfing with your friends, or are you going to take this golden opportunity? This is something every hunter I know would've sold a kidney to have."

The pressure was real and the fallout was substantial. Claire knew it..and was coming around.

When she spoke her tone was tight and her cheeks flushed with the embarrassment of defeat.

"OK. I'll go to the bunker, but I have some conditions…"

Dean finally stepped in. "No. No conditions, no nothing. It's our way or we're not doing this. You got that?"

Sam and Jody cringed a bit. This wasn't helpful, but they understood the need for this fact to be stated. Part of what Claire was going to learn was that she wouldn't always be in control. That she had to learn to follow and obey before she learned to lead.

When Dean spoke again, his tone was calmer.

"Claire, you've seen how well Amber is doing. You'd fit right in, with, ah,...with your IP classes…"

"AP classes," Claire corrected.

"Whatever. The point is you take it or leave it. I recommend you take it... and learn it. That's the whole point. I'm done here."

Claire frowned at Dean's ultimatum. He was such a dick!

After a full minute of silent waiting, Dean turned to Sam and used a tactic he thought would be a bit of a 'Hail Mary.'

"Come on Sam, she's not going to do this...and we need to get Amber back to the bunker."

Turning to look towards the upstairs, Dean shouted, "Amber, get your stuff. We're leaving!"

Jody looked down at the floor, the saddest face Claire had ever seen on her, and watched her face cloud up, tears welling up and one started trailing down her face. Jody didn't try to hide it. Sam, feeling her despair, put an arm around her shoulders, causing this strong woman to cover her face with her right hand and sob. Deep loss, and the threat of more loss, wracked her heart and body.

Everyone was ignoring Claire. They were acting as if it was decided and Claire was certainly making it appear as if she had. Looking at Jody, she felt her grief and despair. Pulling herself out of the moment she scanned the rest of the room, a wide-eyed, lost look on her face. Dean was moving up the stairs to get Amber, Sam was hugging Jody and speaking closely to her...and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! I'll go. I'll go! Dammit," she finally yelled.

Claire felt the crux of the moment and it was good that she did. Despite Dean's last ditch effort to push Claire to make this her decision, he and everyone else, they'd all meant every word.

Dean turned around and leveled Claire with a look.

"Don't do this if you're going to change your mind in a week. You're in or you're out."

Dean's tone was uncompromising and final.

"You do this and we'll start your training just like we did Amber's. You break your word or the rules, you'll feel my wrath, just like Amber. Comprendo?"

Dean let his words hang in the air. He ment this and she had to know this.

"So, what's it gonna be?"

Jody and Sam stood still. This was it. Tears rolled down Jody's face. She couldn't imagine Claire really agreeing to this and was anticipating her refusal...even after all this.

Claire saw this and her heart felt like it was in a vice. Augh! This was so unfair.

"Yes! OK, yes. Let's just go. I can't take this anymore. Jesus Christ!

Dean insisted, "You agree with everything I said?"

"Yeees. Jesus, we just went over this," was Claire's snarky, whiny response.

Dean merely nodded with affirmation, his mouth fixed in a frown of concentration, before he turned to Jody.

"Jody, you cool with this?"

Jody couldn't quite believe this had happened. With Claire's track record of about fifty percent compliance to rules and keeping promises, she was cautious of any sort of hope. Wiping at her face, Jody looked awful. Red, puffy eyes; red, runny nose; sad expression. Her head was a turmoil of worry, sadness, and glimmers of hope. She was thankful that Claire had taken up their offer, but the uncertainty of whether or not she'd actually see this through was weighing down on this relief. Then, a part of her dreaded the girl's reaction after all this was over. What if Claire hated her for putting her in this position? For telling her she'd have to leave if she didn't comply?

Claire saw sadness. This fear. Jody looked the same as before she'd agree to training at the bunker. This both perplexed her and pissed her off. She was going, goddammit! Shouldn't Jody be happy? Standing up, Claire walked over to the woman. After a hesitant second she hugged her, tight and intense. Jody clung onto the girl, silent tears trailing down her cheeks. Claire's own eyes welled up and she shed a few tears of her own, letting some of the tension finally go. Jody just wrapped her arms around her, stroking her golden hair and gently rocking her in their embrace.

Alex was quietly watching all of this, expression neutral. She fully expected Claire to break her word. She usually did.

"Please don't be sad.. I'm sorry for putting you through this today. And I'm going, alright? I'm going. Just, please… Stop crying," Claire practically whispered to the woman's ear.

"I will. I just need a minute," Jody managed to answer. The small smile that formed on her face somehow made her look sadder than before.

"You go pack, alright? I'll come help in a few minutes and I promise I will have it together by then."

With a small nod, Claire managed to let go of the woman and rushed out of the living room, running up the stairs. Sensing that the adults in the room wanted their privacy, Alex waited a few seconds before following behind Claire, while keeping her distance.

Thick silence followed the girls' departure. Jody remained looking towards the staircase, while Sam and Dean exchanged glances of uncertainty. Now what? Sam cleared his throat and was ready to break the ice, but never got the chance.

Jody turned on her heels and faced both of them, finger up to her lips to indicate they shouldn't speak. When she got them out of the way she turned with apologetic eyes to the Winchesters.

"Boys, I am so, so sorry! I don't know what I could possibly say. You trusted me with Amber and all hell broke loose with Claire… Instead of taking some time off for yourselves you ended up having to pick up my slack…"

"Jody, don't be silly," Sam said with a shake of his head. "None of this is on you…"

"Every single thing of this is on me, Sam!" Jody countered strongly.

"I screwed up with Claire. I tried, I really did, but I quite obviously failed. And now…handing her off to you like this, without even asking first...:"

"I believe I have volunteered this more than once in the past, Jody," Dean reminded her. "And you didn't fail us with Amber. Quite the opposite. Amber stayed behind. A couple weeks back, she'd have jump at a chance to follow Claire into this suicide mission. And yet she stayed back. She stayed safe. Not only today, but last night, too."

"You don't know everything about last night," Jody said with a tired shake of her head.

At Sam and Dean's questioning looks the woman explained in a guilt-ridden voice, "Amber didn't join Claire at her joyride, thank God, but she did join her for the drinking part."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed a bit at this bit of information, but he managed to prioritise. Right now his friend needed him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not thrilled that happened, but that's not on you either, Jody. That's on Amber. She knows she's not allowed to drink without permission. She's the one who broke a rule. You were a last-minute case, what else could you have done?"

"Let you guys know," Jody said, apologetically.

"To be honest, had you told us you wouldn't be around to watch the girls, we'd probably have come and taken Amber home that same day. But that wouldn't necessarily be better. Amber would throw a fit and quite possibly act up in some pretty serious way as a reaction. Yet, Amber ended up staying safe. Choosing to stay safe. And we were around and able to help Claire," Sam reasoned.

Jody sent him a thankful smile. Part of her saw his reasoning, part of her didn't think this as anything other than an attempt to make her feel better. Her eyes traveled to Dean. He stood a few feet away looking serious, but not pissed.

"Look, I know where your head's at right now. You're blaming everything on yourself, right? Claire and Amber's crap, that ain't yours. It's theirs. I used to do this with Sammy all the time. Trying to take the blame, trying to take the heat from dad whenever he'd screwed up… You can't keep doing this Jody. What are we teaching them by making their shit our responsibility?"

Sam looked at his brother, honestly impressed. He had to give him more credit than he did. His grasp on this was very accurate and very right.

"Dean's right, Jody. As much as we'd like to keep them safe from their own actions and their consequences, we can't. It's imperative they learn to take responsibility, to think before they act, to keep their word. It's not just about obedience, or safety… It's about being decent people who respect themselves and those around them."

Jody nodded but opted not to comment. She saw the truth in both mens' words, but she couldn't shake this deep-rooted feeling that she had screwed up with Claire.

"So… How much drinking are we talking about?" Dean asked, his tone turning grimmer.

"Two, maybe three wine bottles," Jody answered with a sigh.

"But Dean, I confronted her about this already. I've asked for a referenced five-page essay on the dangers of alcohol and its effects on health and development in teens. I know it's not your usual hands-on approach, but it came from me and that alone had quite the effect on her. Not to mention how worried she was about you learning about this."

"She damn well better be worried," Dean grumbled.

"Dean, please don't make a big deal out of this," Jody tried again.

"It is a big deal, Jody…" Dean answered.

"Not so sure," Sam intervened.

Turning surprised eyes to his brother, Dean gaped at him.

"Well, Dean, do we really want to make a big deal out of the fact that she drank some alcohol, or about the fact that she actually did what she was supposed to for once? Thinking about her safety and not putting herself in danger?"

Dean considered Sam's words.

"So we just pretend this never happened? That doesn't sit well with me, Sam!"

"We don't let it slide completely… But we don't have to go…uh...full Winchester on her. We can scold her, talk about this, warn her this is not to happen again… And then focus on what she did right." Sam answered.

Jody watched this interaction silently. Seeing Dean looked unconvinced she tacked on, "I think what Sam suggests is a great approach, Dean." Turning to the now smiling Sam, she addressed him directly, "Amber's lucky to have such a level-headed and dedicated uncle in her life."

Sam offered a tight smile as a response to that. While he had gotten used to hearing Dean referred to as Amber's dad, he hadn't gotten used to himself being referred to as her uncle. For the millionth time since they met up with Jody the day of Asa's funeral, he wondered if not telling her the truth was the right decision.

"Fine," Dean said in a resigned tone.

It was partly because he was too tired and drained to argue, partly because he had to admit Sam and Jody had a point. Amber's decisions regarding her safety were the right ones after all. Maybe honey would catch more flies in this instance. Damn, he was getting soft.

With that out of the way, and finally some privacy from the teen scene, Dean addressed Jody next. "Jody, I just wanna make something clear…Make sure we're on the same page here. If Claire screws up we're going to hold her accountable. And that will most likely translate to tanning her ass."

He watched the woman's face grow a bit uncomfortable, but nodded nonetheless.

"I've gathered as much, Dean. And yes… I trust you. And I trust Sam to keep you from over-reacting over every little thing. Claire hasn't responded to anything else and I have pretty much tried every trick and approach in the book. Maybe you two will manage to get through to her. But you need to keep in mind that she's a hard ass. She's stubborn and she's rebellious."

"We got one of those, too," Dean answered laconically.

Jody shook her head.

"No you don't. Amber's different in so many ways. You'll realize now that you'll have both of them around… God help you! I'm just saying, you won't get anywhere with her if you simply ride her over every misstep or misdemeanour. That's part of the plan, yes, but it won't work on its own."

Dean regarded her, his expression surprised and offended.

"What do you think we are? Psychos? I told you, Claire's gonna receive the same treatment Amber does. We're not simply punishing our... "

Halting just in time, he cleared his throat. Calming down his offended feelings and correcting his face, he started again.

"We're making sure she's happy and that she has as much fun as possible. Quality time, bonding crap, chick-flick moments, all that…"

Jody smiled at the man's words, feeling some relief. It's not that she doubted them, but she knew just how much Claire's personality could - and inevitably would - clash with his. She needed to hear all the things Dean said, or she wouldn't be able to live with herself. "I'm glad to hear this. I know Claire's gonna be in good hands." Her face settled into an open expression, eyes steady. Dean felt himself settling down, too.

Sam, watching this cautious withdrawal of force, regarded Jody. He considered her warning that these two girls were vastly different...and would respond differently to the same experience. Smiling to himself, Sam already understood this...and he'd keep an eye on all THREE of his charges. Stepping closer to Jody, Sam placed his hand on her shoulder.

"She will," Sam chimed in warmly.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

The light knock on her door made Claire look up from the open drawer she was peering in.

"C'min," she said in a clipped tone.

When she saw Jody entering she lowered her eyes back to the drawer as the woman stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Jody watched the girl grabbing a couple of work-out clothes and promptly turning to stuff them in an open duffel bag that rested on top of her messy bed. Not bearing the lingering silence, she cleared her throat, "You got everything you'll need?"

"Mostly. I'm guessing inmate uniforms will be provided by Dumb and Dumber," the girl answered, keeping her eyes stubbornly away from the woman. Having finished with her clothes, she walked to her desk and started gathering her laptop, chargers, headphones, and a couple of half-read books.

"I'm gonna call your school tomorrow. Let them know there's been an emergency and you won't physically attend for about a month and arrange online attendance. I'll let you and Sam know of the specifics of your program once they give it to me."

"Fine."

Jody felt her stomach tightening at how cold and distant Claire looked.

Once the blonde had her backpack stuffed with her electronics and books, she zipped it up and glanced around her room making sure she wouldn't forget anything she might need with her. Her eyes fell on the framed picture of her parents on her nightstand. Turning to look at Jody for the first time since she entered her room she pointed a finger to the picture and asked, "Do I need to take that too?"

Jody's eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Are you asking me?" She asked a bit hesitantly, not sure what to make out of such a question.

"Do you want it with you?"

"I do if I don't get to come back here again," Claire said impatiently.

Jody brow creased even more. "What on earth are you talking about? Of course you'll come back!"

"Will I? Cause you looked pretty hellbent on kicking me out if I didn't go along with this shit! And I get it, but I need to know, Jody! Do I need to pack everything?"

Claire's tone came out thick with emotion. Anger, annoyance, fear…

Fear. Jody's heart pounded in her chest as she walked the few steps to reach the girl. She gently took hold of Claire's hands and led her to her bed, sitting them both down.

Claire let the woman lead her there but averted her eyes. She wasn't in control of her emotional reactions and the last thing she needed right now was to appear weak.

"Claire, I need you to look at me. Look at me, honey."

Swallowing down the large lump that had formed in her throat, Claire slowly raised her eyes and braced herself.

"The only reason I got to the point of giving you that ultimatum is the very real risk of you getting yourself killed if you don't change your behavior and attitude regarding your safety and hunting. I don't want you out, Claire! Hell, I don't know what I would do had you not accepted going with the boys!"

Claire saw the truth in the woman's tone and words. She felt her shoulders relaxing the tiniest bit and managed to keep her gaze on the woman.

Jody saw that she was finally listening. Really listening, and continued. "I couldn't stand watching you keep running down that self-destructive road you were on, honey. I'm not writing you off and washing my hands of you. I'm sending you to my two most trusted friends to get some great training and return home a better hunter. A disciplined and careful hunter. A hunter who values and protects her safety and her life. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Claire hesitantly nodded. She did understand. Even though she hated it, she did understand.

"Claire, I love you very much. You're like a daughter to me. I wouldn't do anything to harm or hurt you. I'm trying to do the exact opposite here. Do you get that?"

"Yes," Claire whispered, eyes lowering to her hands.

"Sam and Dean are great men. They can be rough around the edges, especially Dean, but they've got so much to teach you. And they want to do this. But you have to let them. You have to mind them, Claire." At the girl's silence, Jody brought a gentle hand under Claire's chin and lifted it until their eyes met again.

"I mean it, Claire. You have to mind them. Abide by their rules. And you need to know I completely back them up in whatever consequences they decide to impose should you break their rules. Do you understand me?"

Claire gulped down uneasily at the serious edge the woman's tone had taken and at the meaning of her words. Part of her wanted to scream and fight this tooth and nail, but she knew this battle was lost. Jody's words just made her realize that. She didn't like to lose, but she knew how to. And the war wasn't over. Reminding herself how much she could take out of this situation made it possible to swallow down her pride and nod at Jody.

"I understand."

"Good," Jody said solemnly. Deciding they needed to move on and not wanting to say goodbye in a sour mood, she offered a warm smile to the girl and ran her hands over the smooth blonde locks.

"Have you finished packing? Got everything you need?"

"Yes," Claire murmured.

"Let's get downstairs then. I'm sure Amber will be ready too by now and the boys want to hit the road as soon as possible."

"Alex?" Claire asked, not really needing to elaborate for Jody to grasp what she meant.

"She's waiting downstairs to say goodbye."

Nodding, Claire took in a steadying breath and rose to her feet. She pulled her backpack over her right shoulder and gathered the duffel's straps in her left hand, before following Jody out of her room and down the stairs.

Seeing everyone in the living room waiting, she placed her bags near the front door before awkwardly walking into the silent living room.

Sam, who was sitting on the sofa between Dean and Amber, stood first and motioned with his head to his siblings to follow him.

"Let's go and load the car."

Dean got up and followed Sam, grabbing hold of Amber's bag on his way. Amber walked closely behind him before pausing in front of Jody. "I didn't quite finish up the essay," she said awkwardly, a blush blossoming on her cheeks. "But I emailed the file to myself and I'll finish up and send it to you first thing tomorrow."

Jody smiled affectionately at the girl and brought her in for a hug.

"I'll be waiting for it." Breaking the embrace she locked eyes with her and her smile only grew. "We'll arrange another visit as soon as possible, alright? Next time your stay will hopefully be less eventful for all of us."

Amber smiled back and placed a kiss on the woman's cheek. "Thanks, Jody. For everything."

The woman shook her head dismissively and nodded to the door, "Go help Sam and Dean and we'll be right out." She watched the brunette teen exiting the living room and then focused her attention on her own girls.

Alex was sitting on the arm of the armchair, arms crossed and expression neutral. She regarded Claire silently and waited for her to break the silence.

"So…" Claire said a bit awkwardly. "I guess you'll enjoy some peace and quiet for a while."

"Seems so," Alex sent back, her tone even and distant.

"Back to your boring lives before my shadow crossed your doorstep, right?" Claire added hoping to get a reaction out of the older girl by using Alex's own teasing words from a few weeks back.

"Like it's gonna last…" Alex mumbled.

"Alex!" Jody called out surprised.

"It's true," Alex shrugged. "It's not the first time she promises she'll cut the crap. It's not gonna be the first time she won't keep her word."

"Alex, C'mon! Don't be like this," Claire attempted.

"Why? So that you're just gonna make us hope again and then get back to your usual bullshit?" Alex countered. "I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it!"

"Alex, that's enough!" Jody chimed in. "You're being very inconsiderate. Claire really gets it this time. And she'll do her time and put in the work. Won't you Claire?"

"I will. I really will."

Shaking her head and letting out a sarcastic snort, Alex got to her feet.

"Right. And then we'll all live happily ever after." Moving to Claire, and despite her words she offered her a quick hug, which the blonde returned.

"Alex…"

Breaking the hug, Alex shook her head effectively silencing Claire. "No more promises. You say you're gonna go through with this? Fine. Good for you. But I won't believe it till

I see it. Try to stay alive."

With these words, the girl left the living room and started ascending the stairs.

"Alex!"

Jody called in an exasperated tone, but the brunette didn't look back.

"It's okay, Jody. I don't have the best track record," Claire said in what seemed like an indifferent tone.

"Let's not keep the others waiting." She couldn't believe it, but she was actually feeling eager to leave. Alex's cold shoulder and her own feelings of guilt and displeasure over her current predicament made her almost welcome the idea of a change of scenery.

Her bags already taken to the car by Sam and Dean, Claire only reached out to grab her coat, before exiting the house and walking to the Impala. Once there, she paused and turned to Jody. The two of them hugged one last time.

"Be good," Jody said, placing a kiss on the side of the blonde head.

"And you be safe," Claire shot back with a wink. No more words needed, she opened the back door and stepped inside. Amber was already sitting behind the driver's seat. The two of them exchanged a look but remained silent.

Jody moved to Sam who stood closest to her and hugged him tightly. Moving over to Dean she did the same. "Drive safe and give me a call when you arrive at the bunker."

"Will do," Dean nodded.

"Take care Jody," Sam said with a small smile.

"You too, boys," Jody returned and watched them getting inside the Impala.

Dean turned the key in the ignition and his eyes glanced at the rearview mirror. The image of both girls staring out their respective windows, large headphones on, and heads bobbing to the music playing from each of their phones, made Sam and Dean exchange a look.

Getting the car out of the driveway and onto the road, Dean shook his head and mumbled, "Off to the Winshecter school for smartass misfits."

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **What a twisted web they weave...Amber and Claire. So much going on in this episode. Have you ever gotten away with sneaking out and doing something big? How did this chapter remind you of your own "story"? How is this different from your own adventure? Which is your favorite line /character quote from this _'episode'_? Doesn't have to be just one! Your favorite quote from the entire story? **

**Did this chapter surprise you? Challenge your ideas about Jody, Alex, Claire, Sam, Dean or Amber? How did this chapter make you feel?**

 **FYI: Each chapter now takes us over 40 hours of writing, ~1 month, with the two of us working across 2 continents across 5 different time zones. Give us some love! Leave us a review. _Thanks guys._** **_¸.•´¸.•*¸.•*´¨`*•.**

 ** _~MarionLuth & LauWhisperer_**


	20. No Retreat, Baby No Surrender

**A/N: Well dear readers, announcing the winner of our ' Character Write-In Contest'...**

_¸.•´¸.•*¸.•*´¨`*•.

_*.¸¸.•*¨`

 _ **EmilyAnnMcGarrettWinchester!**_

 **Congrats EmilyAnn!**

_¸.•´¸.•*¸.•*´¨`*•.

_¸.•´¸.•*¸.•*´¨`*•.

_*.¸¸.•*¨`

 **MarionLuth and I have been working on her original character where she's interacting with the three Winchester siblings, Claire and Cas. You'll all meet her in Chapter 21.**

 _ **And...Thank You to all of you who frequently give us reviews. You are like family to us.**_

 **Now, without further ado, we give you Chapter 20. A Personal Milestone for us as a writing duo.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **MarionLuth & LauWhisperer**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **No Retreat, Baby. No Surrender**

 **Title credit:** Lyrics from song "No Surrender", by Bruce Springsteen (1984, Album: Born in the USA)

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

The ride to the bunker had been quiet. Claire was still uneasy with how she agreed to this...how much Jody was upset with her. Amber hadn't known what else to do, so she'd held her tongue. What could she and Claire possibly discuss in front of Sam and Dean, anyway?

The same for Sam. He hadn't known what he could or should say to the blonde, so he kept assessing the two girls from the rearview mirror...checking on them both. It had only been a four-hour ride, so this wasn't overwhelming.

Dean, on the other hand, was very clear how this was going and had no trouble interjecting their silence with occasional talk.

"Hey Claire, Amber...either of you need to stop at the next gas station?"

He'd been met with silence from the entire car, and normally he was fine with this, but he'd asked a question and he wasn't in a lenient mood. Keeping his face as neutral as he could, he persisted.

"Hey." Dean's punctuated tone sounded like a muffled gunshot.

"Do either of you need to stop at the next gas station? Both of you, I'm asking a question."

Looking up into the rearview mirror, Claire saw Dean's stern eyes. She never thought she'd have to answer to this man. What an asshat. Looking away from his reflection, Claire mumbled, "No."

Amber, deciding she needed to keep herself separated from Claire's antagonism of Dean, simply replied, "No, I'm fine."

Sam glanced over at Dean, giving him a less-than-impressed look. Dean, catching this, simply shrugged as he met Sam's unspoken meaning. What else was he supposed to do?

When they finally parked in the bunker's garage, Amber let out a sigh of relief. She was fed up with the thick tension of the car ride and couldn't wait to get a minute alone with her friend. Despite the reasons behind Claire joining them in the bunker, Amber was happy she'd have Claire with her for a whole month.

Practically bolting out of the car, the youngest Winchester headed to the trunk, quickly retrieving her duffel bag and her guitar case. She watched as Claire climbed out. Headphones still attached to her head, Claire followed Amber's lead.

Turning to Sam and Dean, who'd also exited the Impala, Amber offered, "How about I give Claire the grand tour? Help her settle in?"

The brothers exchanged a look.

"We need to have a private chat with each of you," Dean answered curtly.

Sam glanced at him before reasoning, "Let's give Claire some time to settle in first."

His tone was even, but Dean instantly caught how strongly his brother felt about this. Pursing his lips, conceding, he nodded.

"Fine. Go ahead. But I want both of you in your rooms in fifteen minutes, tops. We need to talk to both of you."

Amber gulped at his words. Was she in trouble? She had no idea and she hated this uncertainty. Deciding she didn't want to lose any more time, she turned to Claire and motioned with her head for the blonde to follow her.

Heading into the bunker, Amber felt this odd sense of home for this place. Like a ship returning to port after surviving a storm at sea, it was with a sense of relief she headed towards the bedrooms. She'd help Claire with finding her own.

Turning down the hallway, all of a sudden, Amber was confronted by her feelings. She'd never thought she'd feel this way about this cave, but there it was. After the close call in the graveyard, with those demons, the blowup at Jody's, and the uncertainty of Kyle and what this all meant, this place held a sense of routine, predictability, safety...and welcome relief.

Claire looked around her, an indifferent expression plastered on her face. This was the second time she'd been in the bunker, but this time she was here to stay. At least for a while. She knew she'd love aspects of this situation. But she had a hard time looking past how much she hated that she had no say in her being here. Not considering that she did indeed have other choices...they just weren't as supported as this one...Claire remained steadfast in her own sense of self-righteous indignation.

Approaching her own room, number 16, Amber extended an arm, pointing in the direction of the remaining rooms that Claire could choose from.

"Take your pick. They're all the same. I'm here," Amber said, pointing to the number 16 on her own door.

"You'll have your own bathroom. We all do. They're right across from our rooms."

At this, Amber walked the three steps opposite her bedroom, to her own bathroom, and pushed the door open, showing Claire what to expect. Claire, taking a step closer to look inside, merely looked around through the cracked bathroom door, and allowed the door to close as she retreated back into the hallway. She wasn't excited about any of this, but this wouldn't be too bad. Not good, but not too bad.

An intense wave of dejavu hit Amber as she watched her friend. Her posture, attitude, and reactions brought back her own first time of going through this room-picking process. She remembered the uncertainty, and fear, of that first night and wondered just how hard Claire was trying to play it cool. Yeah, Claire had to be having an internal war with this all right about now...and keeping it all on lockdown. Amber had done the same thing back then, too.

Claire finally turned and opened the door right next to Amber's. She walked inside without giving it a second thought. Letting her bags fall on the ground, Claire peered around the room. Not bad...spartan, but not bad. She'd lived in much worse places when she was in juvenile detention and some of those foster homes. At least here she had her own bedroom and bathroom.

Amber opened her room's door and practically threw her things inside before following Claire into her claimed space. Closing the door, as soon as she entered room 17, Amber walked to the bed and sat on its edge, looking at Claire as she got out of her coat and draped it over the back of the desk chair.

Amber found herself not really knowing what to say or how to approach Claire. Clearing her throat a bit awkwardly she finally managed to get out, "Thanks, Claire."

The blonde turned to look at her, hands moving to her head and lowering her headphones. "What for?"

"Covering for me… about the cemetery," Amber supplied in a hushed tone. She didn't want to risk Sam or Dean overhearing any of this.

Claire let out something between a scoff and a sigh. "No point dragging you down with me. If one of us could get out of this scott free, why the hell not? Plus, you tried to cover for me, too. If it hadn't been for the asshats - no offense - being after the same demons I was, you'd have probably succeeded."

"So, you're not mad?" Amber asked, with uncertainty.

Claire peered at her for a few silent seconds. "Mad? No. A bit pissed, but not about that."

Looking up surprised, Amber crossed her hands in front of her chest. "What for? What did I do?"

Claire raised both eyebrows as she leaned against the desk behind her. "We might not know each other for too long, but I kinda considered you a friend. And was pretty open with you about everything. Can't say you've done the same."

Claire's words felt like a slap on the face. Amber opened her mouth and closed it again. Her mind raced to the events of the previous days. She'd suspected Claire would have caught some of the demons' words at the cemetery. And then the whole Kyle scene that played out right in front of her… Of course she had realized Amber kept things from her.

 _Shit_.

Contemplating how she could possibly go about this, Amber bit her lower lip. After a few more silent seconds she offered the only words she could, "You're right. There are things I haven't been able to share. But trust me, it's not that I don't want to. I just can't. And I mean _can't!_ As in life threatening can't."

Claire's face turned from confrontational to bewildered. She did the math in her head, but still she couldn't make sense of any of this.

"Amber, what the hell's happening here? Why were those demons after you? And how is Kyle linked to any of this?"

"Claire," Amber practically whined. "Please don't push this. I wanna tell you. I will. As soon as it's safe to do so. But I can't talk about this right now. I'm sorry…"

The blonde huffed, annoyed.

"I can tell you this, though… I have no idea how Kyle is mixed up in this shit. And I don't like it. And I'm begging you, don't mention any of this in front of Sam and Dean!"

"I don't like any of this," Claire snapped. Noticing how Amber's face fell, she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. I won't say a word and I won't ride your ass any more about this. For now. But we're not done here!"

Amber managed a small smile.

"Thanks, Claire."

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

In the kitchen, Sam was looking through their fridge, assessing what food they had.

Dean, coming in, noticed Sam taking inventory and figuring they would need a trip to the grocery store now that they had two teenagers to feed. Dean also thought it best to address Sam's burning issues.

"OK, what's up with your silence?"

Turning to Dean, Sam shot him an uncomfortable look, returning his focus to the running grocery list he was tallying in his head. Still facing into the fridge, Sam spoke as he continued his work. Unlike most men, Sam could multitask.

"Dean, I get how you want to lay down the law on Claire...and I think you should. Just be...be a bit less 'in her face' about it, alright? She's here to learn. She's not incarcerated."

Dean, feeling a bit undermined by this, scoffed loudly.

Sam, stopping his mental inventory, turned serious eyes to his brother.

"I mean it, Dean. She is not going to accept things like Amber has. Compared to Claire, Amber is so well behaved and yet you've been such a hardass on her."

Reflecting on the conversations Sam had had with Amber, about her behavior towards Dean and later on, towards himself, Sam considered how quite a bit of their actions had been justified with their sister. Yet, Sam had played interference many times against Dean's knee jerk, authoritarian impulses. And this had made the difference for Amber. This middle ground, and the rapport that Sam and Amber had built up, this had helped Amber's attitude towards being here turn a corner.

Standing up straight, looking his brother in the eye, Sam warned, "This won't fly. Not with Claire. She'll be out of here in no time. Then what do we do? What will we tell Jody?"

"We did what we had to do with Amber and we'll do the same with Claire," Dean answered, arms crossing in front of him. At Sam's words, he felt his defenses kicking in. Sure, he'd been hard on Amber, but they had to. And Sam ought to know this more than anyone.

"We didn't do so badly. Look at her. Amber's really turned out pretty well."

Sam read his brother's defensiveness. Knowing that, with Dean in defensive mode, he wouldn't get far, Sam shifted gears.

"I know we did well with Amber, but it's different. She's our… she's family, Dean. And despite you two butting heads all the time, Amber's nowhere near as reactive as Claire is. That's what I'm stressing here."

Sam stopped for a moment to let his words sink in. Dean was listening, but still not convinced and Sam could see this.

"If you want to stand a chance with Claire, don't do your 'it's my way or the highway' routine. She sees right through this and she'll do the opposite of anything you say. I'm just saying, we need to lay down the rules, but perhaps not 'lay down the law'...you know, the way dad did. I hated that. It didn't help us any!"

"So, what are you saying? Letting everything slide except major-stupid shit?" Dean challenged.

"Is that what we did with Amber?" Sam asked, some frustration finding its way into his tone.

"You just said we need to be more lenient with Claire than we were with Amber," Dean countered incredulously.

"No, Dean! I just said we need to be less confrontational with Claire than we've been with Amber. Not more lenient. Try to listen to my words for a moment, alright? And stop creating problems we don't have yet! I think following my advice has helped you on a number of occasions with Amber," Sam snapped.

As his meaning sunk in, Dean let his hands drop to his sides with an annoyed sigh. Sam continued.

"We lay down the rules she's to follow. We outline a training schedule for her, you know, similar to Amber's, and we go from there. If she breaks the rules, lay it right on her. I'm not gonna stop you. But don't assume she's constantly looking for ways to undermine you. Half the shit she pulls is because she's insecure and feels she has to do everything on her own. If you're constantly on her case, you're only making that worse. Crack a damn joke every once in a while and remember she's just a troubled kid, not a delinquent! Alright?"

Dean contemplated Sam's words. He could see his reasoning and had to admit he tended to react harshly with Claire. Not that it wasn't uncalled for, but Sam was right. Dean remembered how their father always reacted to Sam's actions, never really trying to find any reasoning behind them. Always assuming Sam was trying to simply challenge him. Dean hated that John had treated Sam that way. He grimaced slightly upon realising he hadn't been any better...where Claire was concerned.

"I hear you, Sammy," Dean finally said, his tone solemn.

Leaning his back up against the wall of the kitchen, Dean crossed his legs and arms, his eyes unfocused on the floor as he thought through everything Sam had just laid on him. Peering up at his tense-looking brother, Dean then shook his head.

"You really need to get some, bro. Your resting bitch face is reaching a whole new level."

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

Amber was sitting indian style on her bed, back propped up against her pillows, with her guitar resting on her lap. Her fingers lightly strummed the strings as she practiced chords in different key signatures... emitting nothing but soft melodies. Her eyes were trained on the wall opposite her as she tried to ease her nervousness while waiting on Sam and Dean. When she finally heard the knock on her door, she sat up straighter and used her palm to stop the lightly vibrating chords.

"C'min," she called out and watched as Sam opened her door and stepped inside, closely followed by Dean. She watched them walking inside, Dean closing the door behind him. Amber scanned their faces for any indication of what was to come. To her surprise, their faces were relatively calm. This wasn't what she'd expected.

Usually, when they'd had a 'family talk', there was some issue to be worked through...and she'd take some heat...for something. Not knowing if they had bought that she wasn't at the cemetery with Claire, she was nervous. _And she wasn't giving anything away._ Besides...she didn't want to go there in the first place.

Seeing Amber's face looking nervous, the brothers exchanged a nervous glance of their own, earning a "Augh! Stop that!" from their sister. Amber hated how they always seemed to silently communicate right in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold your horses. We haven't come to rake you over the coals, so you need to hold your tongue."

Amber glanced from Dean to Sam with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"You haven't?" she asked, her voice rising in a surprised lilt.

Sam's lips twitched at her reaction, but he managed to keep his smile from spreading.

"No, Amber. We just wanna talk."

"About…" Amber prompted, her arms hugging her guitar close to her. The guitar felt like protection from their words. Sam saw this and understood Amber felt the habitual attack. They'd had some rocking episodes since she'd come to live with them.

"Sioux Falls," Dean supplied as he sat at the edge of her bed, torso leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He turned his head to keep looking at his sister on his right, examining her face.

"Before we get to the juicy parts," Dean went on, "I think it goes without saying that downing three bottles of wine with Claire, while home alone, was more than stupid and irresponsible."

Amber felt her cheeks heating up at the light scolding. She had expected them to mention this for sure, but their calm and even attitude had thrown her off.

"I know… And I'm sorry. I was just upset about...stuff, and the wine was right there… I really am sorry, guys."

"Why were you upset?" Sam asked, taking her desk chair out and sitting on it. His expression held concern. No anger, no disappointment.

Amber felt a bit more at ease with his intervention. Glancing at Dean, she noticed he, too, was looking at her expectantly. _Shit! Hold it together, Amber…._ What could she say that wouldn't give her away?

Amber's mind traveled to that night and she recalled exactly why she was upset. But she realized she couldn't really share any of this with them. Deciding to go with the lesser of two evils she cleared her throat.

"As pathetic and girly as this might sound…" glancing up at her brothers, reluctant to admit to her feeling upset with Kyle she finished her sentence, "Cause Kyle didn't call or text or anything after my birthday. And I was really hoping to see more of him."

Sam's brow furrowed a bit and he tilted his head slightly to the right. He mulled the girl's words over in his head and, while he couldn't quite spot why, he doubted that was all there was in her story. He doubted Amber would get so worked up over a guy she barely knew.

"You sure that's all there is to it?"

Amber turned to look at Sam, her heart seizing up. This was an involuntary reaction...and Sam caught this. Dean had, too.

"So, what's with the big eyes?" Dean said, shifting to an upright sitting position, eye still on his sister's.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Amber's heart was racing. Since when had it gotten so easy for her brothers to figure her out? "Well...it has been kinda rough. Claire was talking all day long about wanting to go hunting and stuff. I mean, I wanted to go hunting, too, but she was all, 'Let's go check out the cemetery' and then 'let's go check out this demon sighting'. She's kinda relentless, you know."

"But… All that came after getting drunk, Amb," Sam answered. His expression, turning suspicious now. "What are you trying to hide?"

Amber felt that she was running out of excuses. She hated how well Sam and Dean had learned to read her. _Damn!_ Seeing there was no other way to get out of this, she drew in a deep breath. Face flushing even more, she came clean with the truth she wanted to hide. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe the awkwardness would make Sam and Dean change the subject.

"Fine… It wasn't just about Kyle and hunting. It was also…" Pausing and glancing up at Dean, she continued, "...about you."

Dean's eyebrows knit with confusion. "What about me?"

"You know…brushing me off. While you were...out." Amber said in a quiet tone, eyes lowering.

Sam felt this realization hitting him. He remembered the phone call with Amber and how she had caught his lies about where Dean really was. Damn. But how on earth had Dean brushed her off? He wasn't there to talk to her. Turning questioning eyes to his brother, he watched Dean's eyes briefly closing and his jaw clenching.

"Amber… I… I didn't brush you off. I picked up the phone, I made sure you were okay," Dean attempted, not sure where he could possibly go with this. He felt completely oarless in this sea. What was he supposed to say? He hadn't done anything wrong, so why was Amber upset about that?

Connecting the dots in his mind, Sam was getting up to speed with how this conversation went down. Amber had called Dean and he hadn't paid enough attention to her. He'd have to talk to Dean about this. They had a teen girl under their care now. They needed to figure out a different way to go about these things.

"I know… I told you. It's stupid and girly and...and you wouldn't understand," Amber mumbled diffusion. She glanced at the brothers and was relieved to see they didn't seem suspicious anymore. This was embarrassing, but also pretty effective in shifting the focus of the discussion. And there was truth in it.

When both brothers remained silent, she continued. "I'm not saying I was right to do it, but I felt like shit…. With radio silence from Kyle, then you….you doing _that_ and not having time to talk... Claire was just there with the wine at the right moment, I guess. I was sad, and pissed, and...and insecure, I guess...and I needed a distraction. That's what I'm trying to say here."

Sam glanced at Dean and realised he wasn't ready to offer an answer to any of this. Taking the lead, Sam offered, "Amb, I'm sure Dean didn't mean to make you feel that way, right Dean?" Looking at Dean in a meaningful way, Sam was leading Dean and hoped he'd let himself be led.

The oldest Winchester, clueless of how to navigate in the direction this conversation had taken, simply nodded, "Right."

"I am glad you realise what exactly led you to drink, though. I am sure this will help you to better control yourself in similar situations in the future," Sam continued.

"It will, I promise," Amber nodded.

"So, we're clear with the no alcohol without asking us for permission?" Dean finally spoke, more than eager to change the subject.

"Crystal!" Amber confirmed.

"And we expect you to finish the essay Jody assigned and send it to her by tomorrow noon," Sam concluded.

"I will!" Her tone sounded flustered.

"Good. Now that this is out of the way we wanted to tell you how proud we are that you thought things through and didn't follow Claire to the cemetery last night or on the demon hunt today," Sam said.

Amber formed a small smile at his words and managed to school her face into a pleasant expression. She pushed the guilt to the farthest corner of her mind. She focused on accepting the praise for her refusal to follow Claire on the demon hunt. Relief that Sam and Dean had no idea about her involvement in the whole cemetery situation washed over her. What the brother saw was relief and they took this as well earned on Amber's part.

"You really showed us we can trust you, kid," Dean added, his eyes crinkling at the corners in a cautious smile.

"Thanks, guys," Amber answered with an appreciative nod.

"Is there anything else we need to know about your stay at Sioux Falls? Claire told us that one of the demons was the bouncer from the tavern where we had your birthday party. Did you notice anything unusual? Anyone tailing you and Claire? Did anything else happen?" Dean questioned, his eyes studying Amber's face.

Amber kept her face as neutral as possible and simply shook her head.

"Nothing really, no… My powers were a bit unstable throughout the weekend, but like Cas has already said, it's probably because my grace is getting stronger. The bouncer might have triggered it, too. At this point I can't really tell. It will randomly go highwire and I can't tell if there is a reason or not."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. Again.

"Hey, stop that!" Amber snapped, annoyed.

Sitting up, Dean countered, "Hey...pipe down. Mind your tone."

Sam, wishing to dispel Dean's hard stance, added, "Cas has mentioned that your grace may react to danger even if you aren't aware of the danger. Does this make any sense to you?"

Finishing this exchange, Sam frowned at Dean, frustrated at how his brother always grabbed onto the 'obedience thing'. It was so exasperating.

Amber, hearing this...and thinking back on the seemingly random episodes of her angel grace acting up...she wondered about this. Unfocused gaze on the bedcovers, Amber was running back over the episodes she recalled and wondering if any of this could be corroborated to a threat she didn't see….but was there nonetheless.

The night of her birthday party, at the tavern, that had been really intense. There were other times, too. But that had been the worst. And the bouncer had definitely been there. Looking up at her brothers, their faces open and concerned, she ventured a thoughtful, "Maybe."

"Maybe, what?" was Dean's concern coming out overly harsh...as usual.

Frustration starting to grow from his perceived criticism, Amber's eyes flashed with anger. Dean was being an ass again. She started doubting whether he was truly concerned about her, or just trying to find something, literally anything at all, wrong in her actions.

Sitting up straight, grip tightening around the guitar she was still clutching, Amber felt the connection that brothers had started to create with her, she felt it breaking. Amber's face took on a stoic expression, jaw hardening, her mouth compressing into a line.

Sam, sighed. Dean heard this and was defensive. Turning to look at his brother, he let out a confused, "What?"

Like hiring a bad translator and inadvertently getting into a territorial dispute, Sam was feeling undermined here.

"Dean, let me talk. You two…" and this is where Sam glared at both of his siblings, "...you two just need to let _me_ talk. Why do we always have to do this? Getting riled up over the smallest things! _You two are so annoyingly alike_."

Amber and Dean both exchanged heated glances. Yeah, they were guilty of this, but neither of them liked it when Sam rubbed their faces in it. Glancing up, Amber's face was looking at Sam, and then Dean. After a few silent seconds she couldn't stop a sheepish little grin peeking out from beneath her dissolving anger.

Dean, feeling befuddled that his younger brother was lecturing him in front of Amber, and was right, developed his own sheepish expression. Yeah, he'd stepped in this. Dean didn't have anything to say, but his dropping shoulders told Sam everything he needed to know in order to move this conversation forward.

"OK. So, the point here is, have you had your grace act up when you didn't actually see anything dangerous...and now you understand that there had been danger?"

Sam let his words hang in the air...establishing his authority and intent over this line of questioning.

Amber, deciding to address the most obvious and safe scenario where this played out, started reflecting over the episode she'd experienced in the tavern...the night of her birthday.

"Well, at the tavern. You know...while I was up singing ..."

"While you were laying low," Dean scoffed, sarcastically.

"Dean, out. I've had it with you. Get out, _NOW!"_ Sam's booming voice reverberated in the room, his tone coming from deep in his chest. He had no more patience for Dean's attitude nor was he willing to compromise Amber's openness about the weekend's events. Sitting up straight, Sam aggressively pointed towards the door.

When Dean didn't make a move, Sam repeated himself strongly.

"I mean it, Dean! _Get out!"_

Dean and Amber both looked stunned, neither of them moving, both of their mouths open in shock.

Amber wondered why Sam was reacting so intensely. Sure, Dean was being an ass, but this wasn't the first time...and it sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

"Sam, it's okay," Amber tried to calm her brother down. When both his, and Dean's, eyes landed on her, surprised, she realized it was the first time she was the one intervening between them.

"Yeah, Sammy! Geez!" Dean commented half annoyed, half amused.

Sam rolled his eyes, feeling undone by these two.

"I promise, if he really pisses me off I'll kick him out myself," Amber said, her commitment to this action clear in her voice. It was her attempt to bring things back to some sort of focus.

Dean raised a single eyebrow at her words, but decided to not say anything. He wanted to hear this just as much as Sam.

Sending a warning look in Dean's direction, Sam then turned his focus back to Amber.

"So… You were saying... that something happened while you were singing?"

"Yeah…" Amber began reviewing what had happened up on stage. Staring off at the wall, kind of defocusing as she scanned the details from her memory, she began relating to them about the headache that came on mid-song, the pain behind her eyes, the tightening of her chest, the anxiety that seemed to be all around her...

Sam and Dean both listened quietly. When Amber finished, Dean looked at her seriously, before glancing at Sam.

"Can I mention how irresponsible her not sharing that with us that night was, or are you gonna pitch a fit?"

"You can kick him out now, Sam," Amber prompted, annoyed by this. But when she turned to look at Sam, she found him gazing at her just as seriously as Dean.

"I think he's more than justified this time," Sam said.

Shrinking back, and half-hiding herself behind her guitar, Amber simply pouted. She knew they were right, but she didn't have to be happy about this.

"We've discussed this more than once, how damn important it is to share this sort of thing with us," Dean said sternly.

"I know… But had I shared that with you, can you honestly tell me you'd have let me stay at Jody's?" Amber countered in a small voice.

"Like hell we would've! But we would be right not to. I hope you realise that now," was Dean's sharp response.

"Dean's right, Amber," Sam added. "The bouncer was in there. I remember catching him staring at our table more than once. I even remember a glaring contest between him and Kyle… Kyle must have noticed the bouncer's interest, too. I think it's safe to assume he'd been sent to Sioux Falls to get you."

"Well, we don't know for sure if he was possessed that night," Amber threw out, not liking where this was going. Her little share had backfired.

"That's bullcrap. Your powers acted up. You said you felt threatened on that stage and the meatsuit Claire and Kyle killed at the cemetery, he was in that tavern when all this happened," Dean said sharply, immediately shooting her down.

Eying her solemnly, Sam was putting it all together.

"That was a big foul on your part, Amber. I can understand why you did it… I get how much you wanted some days off. I really do, but this can't happen again. _Ever_."

Sam spoke in a deep, deadly calm voice...scarier than any shouting Dean had done. It was sobering...and frightening. What now? Was she in trouble?

Closing her eyes, and leaning back against the headboard, Amber felt trapped. Right now all of her thoughts revolved around one thing: She could never be right. She could never make a choice her brothers approved of. Doing the "right thing" meant her life on lockdown. Her life was shit. _She was shit!_

Eyes still closed, she was collapsing internally. After a moment, her head hung down, bringing both of her hands up to cover her face, hair hanging forward. This was all too much. Amber felt tears starting to well up. She was feeling overwhelmed by this all. Quietly, tears began rolling down her face, despite her intense effort to keep them hidden.

The hand that clasped on her shoulder made her jerk her head up. She expected to see Sam, but it was Dean who had reached out. His face was open, concerned...and his grip was reassuring, comforting even, making Amber wonder what the hell he was doing.

Watching her face, Dean saw this girl's expression collapsing, her mouth pulling back into a grimace as she lost control over her crying. The sound that came out of her was a thin, high-pitched sobbing. Neither brother had heard her cry like this before.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down," Dean said in a hushed tone, his deep voice sounding like a woodwind. "We're not going to punish you for this," he said, spelling it out. Dean's hand remained on her shoulder and Amber felt it close firmly around her, giving her a squeeze.

Seeing her pain, all Dean felt capable of was keeping his hand on her, hoping this was enough.

Not being able to hold this in any longer, Amber needed contact, comfort, and she launched herself towards Dean, her guitar pushed to the side, clutching him around the neck, hugging him tightly as she kept crying.

Dean, realizing what was happening, his own heart feeling for the tough position this girl was in, rocked her gently as she clung to him.

Sam watched on in amazement. Dean was having a heart for Amber's situation. It kind of brought him up short, warming his own upset. He was relieved by Dean's reaction, and it was unexpected. If his brother had decided to punish Amber over this, frankly, he wouldn't be able to change Dean's mind… because Dean would've been right. Amber knew better. But he doubted, given this situation, if ending this particular discussion with a punishment of any kind would prove useful or helpful. Amber's whole life seemed like one long punishment. Maybe Dean had paid attention during their discussion at Jody's.

Dean waited patiently for the girl to calm down, stroking her back, continuing to rock her, until her tears stopped completely. When her light sobs had stopped, he ended their embrace and pinned her tear-stained face with a serious and warning look. He really needed her to listen. This was killing him. Dean lifted her face to his own, his finger under her chin. He was speaking gently, with a firmness he made use of as he emphasized his words.

"Amber, I feel for you, I really do. But we'll never let this slide again! We've been over this. This can't happen...can't keep happening."

Dean's expression was clear and firm. Amber felt his commitment to his word.

"The only reason we're not bringing down the hammer this time is because you were so responsible and careful during your stay at Jody's." Here Dean was quiet...rectifying this statement, "Well…for the most part."

"Thank you, Dean," Amber managed to get out. "Thank you both," she added, turning her still wet eyes to look at Sam.

Sam nodded, acknowledging her words. "Just make sure this is the last time we're having this particular conversation, alright?" He felt the need to add.

"It will," Amber nodded eagerly hoping she could keep that particular promise.

"Okay, moving on," Dean called. "Claire."

Amber looked at him confused, "What about Claire?"

"How about her being here, what the two of you will do, and keeping you out of any Claire-trouble," Dean pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Amber reflected.

"And more importantly, keeping your powers a secret," Sam added. "With Claire here you need to be extra careful, especially during training."

"Will Cas and I still train?" Amber was unsure how this would happen, with Claire and Cas having such a painful history.

"Yes. Especially now, with your powers so unstable, I think it's imperative to keep working with Cas. We just need to make sure Claire won't witness this. I was thinking about pairing you up for shooting and hand-to-hand combat.

"You mean pairing Claire and I," was Amber's questioning look. She was wondering how hand-to-hand combat training with an opponent her own size was that much preparation for the real world.

"No, you and Cas," Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

"Of course, you and Claire. And the two of you can also work on lore assignments or whatever else Sammy gives you to study."

Amber stared at her brother a bit surprised.

"What?" Dean asked, noticing her expression.

"Nothing… It's just… I thought you'd try to keep us seperated for the most part, or something," Amber admitted.

"What good would that do?" Sam countered. "Neither of you are prisoners here. You're friends and we happen to think you're a good influence on Claire. Spending time together, training together, studying together… it could be a great experience for both of you."

Amber, reflecting on the parts of her stay at Jody's that her brothers didn't know about, felt a twinge of anxiety. They could never find out. But...for the most part, she'd resisted Claire's worst ideas until she was dragged into them.

Still, whiskey in her coffee, that was a morning habit she could get used to.

Refocusing on the situation at hand, Amber brought her attention to her brothers as they continued.

"We just need to be extra careful about your powers. You only use them during your private training sessions with Cas. And if you feel a surge coming on, you run as fast as you can if Claire's around," Sam continued.

"And it goes without saying we need to keep the whole father-uncle thing going," Dean tucked on.

 _Ugh!_ I had forgotten about that," Amber sighed.

"I know. It sucks, but this has to happen," was Sam's response, his own face looking a bit tired of this whole ruse as well.

"So, you have any questions?" was Sam's next question, his forehead lines forming those horizontal lines.

Amber, eyes cast off to the side, thinking it all over, looked to the two men and shook her head. They'd covered this pretty well.

"Oh, what about going out shopping or getting some air in town? You know, getting a burger, seeing a movie...some of the things kids our age do?" was Amber's impronteau thought.

"Amber, you know you don't do much of this outside of our sight. We can't let you do this any differently with Claire here. In fact..we have to be even more vigilant with Claire here," was Sam's reminder.

"Situation hasn't changed, kid. You're still a target and now we know for a fact that hell has demons seeking you. There's no way you and Claire leave the bunker on your own," Dean said, shooting down her hopes.

"We might consider bringing you along for some grocery shopping and grab a coffee or some lunch, but we'll be with you the whole time," Sam added.

Amber felt an inner battle erupting. Part of her knew she should thank her lucky stars Sam and Dean had been so cool about her withholding information about her powers. That part of her told her to shut up and agree to everything they said. Another part wanted to scream in frustration. _This was so unfair._

Sam watched her clenching fists and tensing shoulders and could tell she wasn't happy with any of this. In an attempt to make her feel better about it he offered, "Amb, it's more than just that. Claire's not here for vacation. She's here to learn some discipline and get some training. We can't make her stay here a month-long slumber party. I'm not saying you won't have any fun… I'm not saying you'll be inside the bunker 24/7, but this is training and discipline," was Sam's very pragmatic response.

Still at war with herself, Amber did understand this was discipline and structure for Claire. And internally, she felt Claire needed this.

Flippantly, Amber blurted out, "So, is she getting her ass tanned when she takes a car out of the garage?" Amber really didn't expect this to happen. It was cynicism on her part and she expected their answer to be completely unfair.

Brows furrowed, both men looked at her firmly, questioning this scenario without saying a word. With neither brother saying anything, Amber was caught off guard. Their unified force of silence implied that there would be actions Claire was going to be held accountable for.

Sam was the first one to find his voice. "What Claire does or doesn't get, _if_ she breaks the rules, is between her and us. Just like what happens to you when you break the rules is a private matter," his tone was stern and curt. He didn't like Amber's reaction and he sincerely hoped this was nothing more than agitation over the fact she and Claire wouldn't be allowed out of the bunker. "Honestly, Amber, Claire's your friend!"

Amber couldn't believe what she was hearing. Really! She couldn't sync up the Claire she had come to know, with a situation in which Claire got herself in trouble like Amber sometimes got into. Mouth slightly open in disbelief, Amber just stared back at them.

"And do you have any reason to think Claire is going to steal a car?" was Dean's guttural line of questioning.

"She had looked impressed when I told her I… uh… borrowed the Challenger," Amber answered, her voice dropping in volume. That adventure hadn't been an overt success.

"And did you tell her about the ass beating you took after we got you back to the bunker?" was Dean's pointed response.

Amber felt her face heat up at his words. God this was embarrassing. Averting her eyes from Dean, she trained them on the opposite wall, lips a tight line. She wasn't gonna grace that question with an answer, that was for sure.

"That's what I thought," Dean commented dryly. "Piece of advice kid, be more worried about your own behavior and decisions and let us worry about Claire."

Sitting back against the headboard, Amber looked away from the men, not willing to look them in the eye. That whole Denver fiasco was...well..embarrassing.

Sam, deciding to move this along, brought up the next order of business.

"So, where is Claire's room? We need to go talk to her, too."

Looking up at Sam, then shifting her eyes to Dean, Amber said. "She's in room 17, right next door."

The two men's faces grew white. Oh, god! _How thin were these walls?_

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

Uncomfortably half-sitting, half-standing against the desk, her ear up against the wall that seperated her room from Amber's, Claire had been trying to listen to the Winchesters' conversation as best as she could.

It wasn't like she had planned for this to happen, but when she heard their muffled voices her curiosity peaked. With Amber confirming mere minutes ago that there were things she and her brothers kept hidden, she realized some eavesdropping could very well lead to some info about what was being kept under lock and key. While she couldn't follow everything, the walls being quite dense, she was able to catch some of the louder parts of their conversation. Including Amber's high-pitched wail of crying, which soon stopped.

Her brain raced to connect the dots between the fragments of information she overheard. Which was significant to say the least.

She initially felt surprised at how much of a say Sam had in how Amber was treated. His voice, yelling at Dean to get out of Amber's room, made her eyebrows rise. Since when did an uncle kick a father out of his own kid's room? Sam was acting like a second parent to Amber.

Sam's reaction at that moment made Claire remember how Sam had intervened, however imperfectly, when he'd thought Amber was abusing drugs during Amber's first visit to Jody's. That incident had surprised her back then, but she hadn't given it a single thought since it had occurred...until now. Those Winchesters were a united force. And Dean was, unsurprisingly, an asshole. Enough to need someone to run interference, the dick. This new element of the Winchester family dynamic was unexpected. However, it could also be useful. Claire was always scheming..and this could definitely be leveraged to her benefit.

The next part of the conversation was drowned out. With the exception of the distinct sound of Amber's crying, Claire didn't manage to catch anything else. Spending the next few minutes trying to guess what in their conversation had led to tears, what she heard next stopped her heart.

"Cas," and then it was muffled. Shit! Pressing her ear even tighter to the wall, Claire was straining to hear whatever was linked to the angel's name, but had no luck. The next words she was able to make out amped up her frustration. Not catching enough of what they were saying was maddening.

"...and if you feel a surge coming on, you run as fast as you can…".

 _Huh?_ A surge of what? They were all hiding something big. Really big! Claire could feel it. She'd felt it before, but this was pointing to something beyond anything she had as a point of reference.

Dean's next words sounded almost audible through the wall.

"...we need to keep the whole father-uncle thing going".

Claire's eyebrows furrowed and her lips gaped. The following responses weren't loud enough to make out. What 'whole father-uncle thing?' Connecting the dots with the previous parts of the conversation, this was blowing her mind. This snippet narrowed her focus to a myopic pinpoint. What could this possibly mean? Were they lying about their relationship? Why the hell would they? This couldn't possibly be what they were talking about. After all the resemblance among all three of them, and especially between Amber and Dean, was there and it was intense. Nothing made any sense.

They kept talking. Claire could hear the cadence of their speech, picked up on the emotional tension, then calming down...even though she couldn't make out individual words or phrases. She could still understand that they communicated and were having emotional responses to each other. This was still a useful thing to know. Amber wasn't a voiceless prisoner. Claire had wondered.

The last thing that managed to travel through the wall was Dean's raised voice, clearly saying...

"And did you tell her about the ass beating you took after we got you back to the bunker?"

This reveal had brought Claire up short. She felt her stomach drop and her face blanched as her imagination provided an image of this happening to Amber, and by extension, to herself. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine, ending with her entire body giving a shake. So, this was a possibility? _Everything was a possibility with Dean_. _God, he really was such a dick!_

Continuing to listen, Claire let her attention move on. The rest of the conversation was too muffled to make out. What important stuff was she missing? She wished she could somehow hear all of this. Then the conversation stopped. It just stopped. Listening, Claire waited to hear something...anything. It was still. The sound of footsteps and a door opening and closing made her jump. A few steps in the hallway, and a short shuffle of two sets of boots, followed by a knock at her door.

Anxiety breaking her connection to the wall, Claire quickly righted herself, standing away from her eavesdropping spot, moving to sit herself on her bed. Grabbing her knife from her nightstand, where she had deposited it earlier, she laid down and pretended she was examining it, turning it over in her hand in an attempt to make this look genuine.

Outside in the hallway, Sam and Dean heard quick movement inside. The exchanged look between the two conveyed the assumption that Claire had. at the very least. attempted to listen in on their conversation. It was just a question of how much she'd managed to hear. Now what? How would they navigate this and not give away anything she may not have heard? _Shit!_

Shrugging at Sam, Dean looked flummoxed, but what could they do?

Silently mouthing, "What now?" Sam looked at his brother.

Dean, not knowing anymore than Sam, simply shrugged, frowning with an expression of, 'I have no idea'.

Turning back to room 17's door, Dean took this bull by the horns and let out a loud, "Claire, we're coming in," before, allowing a brief two seconds for a response, turning the doorknob and pushing open the door.

There, laying on her bed, Claire was seemingly admiring a large knife. Well, this seemed to be in keeping with the girl. Still, Sam and Dean knew better than to buy this attempt at deception.

Claire could feel their knowledge of her own falsehood, but she wasn't gonna say anything. Let them be the first to bring it up. After all, they were the ones with all the secrets.

"Claire, can we have a word with you?" was Dean's curt question. He couldn't outright accuse her of eavesdropping, but he didn't have to pretend he wasn't annoyed by it either. And this passive-aggressive communication of John Winchester, was a native language. And at this moment Dean took honors in this. His earlier talk with Sam, regarding this very issue, already fading behind his frustration.

When Claire remainend seemingly preoccupied, examining her knife, Dean snapped,.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Remaining laying down, knife still in her hands, Claire shifted her eyes to look at the pair, disdainfully.

"And do I get brownie points if I act like I care?" She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Dean's tone and attitude was already getting to her.

Sam was tense, watching the exchange between these two. He could see where this was heading and he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop it. With his irritation, equally distributed between the bratty teen and his stubborn bull of a brother, Sam aimed a warning look at Claire in hopes she'd take the hint and start cooperating. He didn't want to challenge Dean's authority in front of her. This would be counter-productive. He and Dean should present a united front, especially in this crucial first talk with the girl.

Despite his temper rising, and his patience rapidly diminishing, Dean grunted, "Last chance, Claire. Sit. Up."

Raising a single eyebrow Claire stared back at him, challengingly, not moving an inch from her lying position.

Seeing how this was going to go, Dean walked over to the Blonde, grabbed the knife out of her hands, holding it safely away from her, and pulled Claire up into a sitting position.

Claire, taken off guard by this, struggled a bit as she was hauled up by the collar of her hoodie. Seeing her knife in Dean's hands, she reached out to grab it back, only to have herself held back by Dean's grip on her.

"I'll hold onto this. You'll have no need for it while you're here," was Dean's knee jerk response to her disrespectful attitude.

"The hell you will!" Claire kept reaching for the knife in Dean's right hand, only to have herself pulled back by his grip. Immediately, Claire unzipped the front of her hoodie, pulled her arms out and was free from Dean's grip. This lightning maneuver had happened in less than a second. It was a tactic she'd perfected while in the system. It always surprised the cops, but she could only use it once.

Using this moment of surprise, Claire shot forward reaching for her knife.

Sam, easily reading where a physical confrontation would lead the girl, moved quickly, grabbing her around the waist, lifting her up, face forward, effectively keeping her from going anywhere.

Claire, letting out frustrated anger, yelled loudly, _"Augh! Let me down!_ " She tried to squirm free, but Sam had a solid hold. She couldn't even turn herself around.

"Let me down!"

Dean, seeing this opportunity, simply said, "I think a room change is needed."

Sam, following his lead, tightened his grip on the blonde, resulting in an aggravated yelp from her, as she desperately tried to find a weakness in Sam's grip. There wasn't one.

Booming voice, Sam warned, "Claire, calm down. You'll get yourself hurt."

Dean picked up Claire's bags and grabbed her coat, before walking out of the room. Sam followed, still carrying Claire, who'd stopped struggling. What was the point? Her face was flushed with anger and embarrassment. What the hell had she been thinking agreeing to this?

Once out in the hallway, Dean headed towards his own room. Having her closer to him seemed like a good idea. Pushing open the door next to his own, number 12, Dean went inside, scoping it out and plopping Claire's bags and coat down in exactly the same place as in her previous room. Following behind, Sam brought Claire in, carefully turning sideways so as not to bang her head on the door frame. Approaching the bed, Sam gently set her down, frowning at the girl. If this was any indication of what the rest of the month entailed, this wasn't going to be a smooth ride for any of them.

Correcting herself to upright, Claire sat up, glaring at the two men.

"This is never going to happen again. Do you hear me?" was Dean's raised voice, meeting Claire's angry eyes. "You keep fighting us and you'll be one sorry kid."

"What ya gonna do, beat me into submission.? Huh? You think this will work?" Claire's confrontational bravado was impressive, especially given her size. Both men stared back at her...having no prior reference point for this. Even Jo had been less ballsy than this.

"You really all that eager to find out?" Dean glared at the young hunter, searching her face for understanding. Having a large hand land on his shoulder, Dean looked to his brother, who'd just stepped up to stand beside him. He read the gesture for what it was. Sam's discreet way to tell him to tone things down.

"Claire, just calm down, please. Did it really have to come to this? We're here to talk."

Sam was leading and Claire, still in an adrenaline-induced fight or flight mode, was taken aback by this. All three of them were dealing with their anxiety-induced responses and Sam figured this needed to de-escalate. Dean, watching his brother, his face tense, listened as Sam continued.

"We need to talk about how this whole thing is going to work. How _we_ work here. And this tantrum you've just thrown is not helping your situation."

"I want my knife back," was Claire's stubborn response. She wasn't going to give up that easily and those two needed to get that message loud and clear.

"Claire, did you hear what I just said?" Sam asked, getting frustrated with her obstinance.

"Give me my knife!" was all Claire said, standing up from the sitting position on her bed, one hand extended demandingly.

Sam, looking at Dean, was all that was needed.

"Answer Sam's question." Dean barked, standing tall in front of her. Glaring down at this fiery girl, Dean was ticking off the warnings he'd received from Jody. Yeah, yeah. Well, Claire wasn't Amber, that was for sure. And this was not something he'd ever expect Jody had to deal with.

Dean had dealt with this level of physical restraining of Claire before. Now the gloves were off. With still no response from the girl, only her angry glare, Dean was already thinking about how this would go down if he needed to take the next step today. Sam better not stop him.

"Answer him." Dean repeated, the volume of his voice increasing considerably.

The punctuated volume was like a gunshot and the reverberation of Dean's shouted words could be felt. Claire had never heard Dean snapping at her like _that_...and she realized she was out of her depth.

Sam's eyes were steady on the girl, waiting for a response. Seeing her bravado faltering, but her stubbornness keeping her from admitting defeat, he decided to help her get there.

"Claire, we need to talk. And we're gonna talk. One way or another. So, you can either sit down and we can all get this discussion over with or I can leave and let Dean and you figure this out alone. Your choice right now." Sam's voice was calm, yet very strong and stern.

Not moving, Claire was assessing her options. She was now seeing that Sam was not afraid to step in as needed to back Dean up. Yet, he was effectively restraining his older brother from any further hands-on action...and Claire was evaluating the benefit of keeping the giant in the room.

"OK. Fine!" Claire sat down on the edge of the bed, arms folded across her chest defiantly, her mouth a hard line, eyebrows lowered in anger.

"Good choice," was all that Sam said.

Dean was too wound up to sit, so he remained standing, feet planted, his own arms crossed over his chest, looking down at Claire.

Sam, trying to calm himself down, and salvage this situation, decided to sit at the far end of Claire's bed. He'd still be taller than her, but at least it wouldn't be an intentional intimidation.

As Sam's weight made the bed creak lightly, Claire scooted up as close to the headboard as possible, intending to show how much she wished to be away from him. From them both. Sam ignored this.

"OK... Claire, we're going to try this again," Sam said and stared at the girl. Claire had gathered her knees up in front of her chest. Her shoulders were squared and tense, and her hands, clasped in front of her knees, were white at the knuckles. She was the very image of a compressed steel spring. Sam hoped she'd at least start listening.

"Amber has a training schedule and you'll follow what she does. She's up at 6 am, we all are, and she has hand-to-hand practice with Dean. Then she gets in her shower and we all have breakfast in the kitchen. We'll show you where all of this is. And, you'll be expected to share chores with us. I'll get to this later. Then around 10 am I have Amber studying sigil and lore stuff. The whole library here is available to you. I'll have Amber give you the tour. And reshelving materials...I'm strict about this. We need to be able to find references later."

Sam watched Claire's body language. She wasn't looking anymore tense than she had been. He'd swear, she actually looked like she was genuinely considering what Sam was saying.

Listened quietly, Claire was taking this all in. This was so regimented, but it was kind of cool. It was all great preparation for being a hunter. And even though she wouldn't say it to his face, Claire respected Dean and his reputation in the hunting world. The two brothers were legends and she could really level up with all of this under her belt. Internally, Claire was feeling this might actually work. It wasn't what she had expected, but well, this could be OK. It occurred to her that Amber had been doing this all along. She hadn't complained about the schedule, just Dean.

Seeing that Claire wasn't commenting on anything, Sam continued.

"We have lunch at 2 pm and then rest for an hour. At 3 pm it's gun training with either me or Dean and at 5 Amber has some private sessions with Cas or me. During that time you'll be working on your schoolwork. We're still waiting for the specifics on that front. From 7 pm we're off the clock. Some nights we hang together, others we do whatever each of us wants…"

Considering his words he added, "within reason."

Dean was watching Claire's face and noticing her listening to Sam's narration.

"And what's not within reason?" Claire asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. She didn't like where this, "within reason" qualifying statement.

"Anything that's not against the rules," Dean answered immediately.

"Rules?" Claire repeated with raised eyebrows. It's not that she didn't expect the Winchesters to have them. It's that she was hellbent on fighting them every step of the way.

"Yeah, Claire, rules. You know, those agreements between you and Jody that you kept breaking every chance you got?" Dean retorted, not bothering masking his sarcasm.

"You don't leave the bunker without permission," Sam intervened before Claire had a chance to answer.

"That's rule number one."

Claire turned to look at him, displeasure planted all over her face. "That's bull! I'm not a fucking ten-year-old that needs permission to get out of here! You just said we're off the clock at seven!"

"And I also said that whatever we do past that time has to be within reason. For you and Amber, that means staying in the bunker unless you have explicit permission from me or Dean to go leave," Sam explained. "And I'd greatly appreciate it if you cut down on all the swearing and started speaking to us more respectfully," he added after a short pause.

Sour look on her face, Claire wasn't having this restraint. And the brothers could see that they were close to having a fight on their hands.

Sam, exchanging a look with Dean, decided to set up the expectations and consequences.

"Claire, you're here for training and structure." Sam decided the word discipline wasn't a good word to throw around with her.

"Believe me, this is essential. We aren't doing this just to be dicks…"

"That's just an added bonus," Claire inserted, a smirk on her face.

"Watch it!" Dean glared at Claire. "Sam already asked you once, nicely. I'd start minding my mouth and tone if I were you!"

"As I was saying, we're not trying to be dicks, but staying in the bunker is essential. We'll all leave and go out for groceries, coffee, maybe lunch, but this will be in the company of Dean and myself. You and Amber will never be out alone. This can't happen."

"Why?" was Claire's retort.

"We have our reasons and that's enough," was Dean's impatient response. He'd had enough of this kid's attitude.

"Well, I have my reasons, too," Claire responded, tone snarky.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. And you leave this bunker without us or our permission, and you'll find yourself in trouble so deep you'll wish you'd brought a rope. You want to test me? Go for it and see what happens?" Dean was tired of this patience and crap. Sam was too nice about things.

Watching Claire's eye twitch, Dean knew he'd hit a nerve. _Good!_

"Alcohol is off limits, too," Sam continued when Claire remained silent. "You don't have so much as a beer without asking me or Dean for permission. This goes for Amber, too, of course. There won't be any more downing of wine while you're here."

Claire looked at the man in disbelief. "Permission for beer? Are you serious?"

"Yes, Claire. I'm completely serious. No situation that puts your health at risk or potential danger will be tolerated. And I think it goes without saying, but I'm going to spell it out for you anyway, the same goes for recreational drugs."

Clicking her tongue in fake disappointment, Claire shook her head. " Damn! What am I gonna do with all the weed I packed?"

Not gracing her remark with an answer, Dean picked up from where Sam had left off.

"No solo hunts, either. Trust me when I say you don't want to face those consequences."

Claire felt her temper rise significantly at that. "Are you fucking serious? I'm supposed to be here to become a better hunter! How the fuck am I gonna do that if I don't practice what you're supposedly so good at teaching?"

"Watch your mouth! This is the last warning you're gonna get," Dean snapped. He wasn't one to be easily annoyed by cursing, but when it was combined with this kind of attitude, it could drive him crazy.

When Claire simply glared at him silently, Dean continued. "If we think you're ready, and if you actually start cooperating, we'll consider letting you join a hunt with us. _If_ that happens, you'll be doing exactly what we ask you to, no questions asked. Out in the field you'll be a perfect little soldier or so help me..."

Somewhat appeased by the possibility of a hunt, and despite the conditions Dean was rubbing in her face, Claire didn't offer any answer.

Watching this interaction lose its wind, Sam brought up the last order of business.

"And we all have chores in the bunker. Even though Dean usually cooks, if you'd like to cook, you can. I know you and Amber enjoyed cooking together at Jody's, so you two can do this here, too."

Sam was wondering if dangling this in Claire's face would be helpful in offering her some respite from the more restrictive aspects of her visit. Judging by her silence, this might be exactly that, but the jury was still out.

"You know, that Greek spinach thing you made at Jody's...Amber really liked that...and so did I. If you want to make this again, we'll buy the ingredients you'll need," Sam offered.

"And those Greek hamburgers, you could make those," Dean tossed out, a slight smile breaking across his face remembering Jody's improvised cooking.

Giving Dean a sideways glare, Claire quipped, "Then I'm definitely not making those."

Dean's face slumped, a frown forming.

Claire felt her irritation skyrocketing at Dean's remark. How dare he make requests and ask for favors? In her mind this was all his fault. This micromanaging control freak… All he ever wanted was to push people around. She was sure he was the one who had planted the idea in Jody's head. And even if he wasn't, she was more than happy to blame all her misery and frustration on him.

Sam, casting an annoyed glance at Dean, felt this discussion had fallen down here and he needed to move it out of this sandtrap.

"The point is we all have chores that we each do to keep this place running. I'll show you where we keep the cleaning supplies and do the laundry. Some of this stuff is old, like really old, but it still works. I'll show you how to use it. Do you have any questions?"

Sam looked calmly at Claire, not knowing what to expect. A silence prevailed as the two men waited to see what direction Claire would take this orientation to bunker life. Claire remained quiet, although she'd clearly heard Sam. She was thinking this all over. Sam wasn't too bad, in fact she almost didn't not like him. And he could be useful.

Not knowing what else to do, Sam reiterated, "Claire, do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm good for now...as long as dickwad over there keeps his trap shut."

In unison, Sam and Dean grew angry...both standing up to their full height, their faces hardened...most especially Dean's. Claire saw this and instantly knew she'd crossed a line. It just occurred to her that she might have done well to heed their warnings and drop the disrespect and swearing right in their faces. Involuntarily she scooted further back on the bed, her head tilted up to keep her eyes on their faces. Dean took a step towards Claire and grabbed her upper arm, causing her to pull back against his grip.

Sam startled out of anger, called out warningly, "Dean, hold it. Dean…" Sam drew up next to Dean's ear and leaned in, in order to make eye contact with his brother, followed by whispering something into his ear. Expression still angered, Dean's face turned into a smile at whatever Sam had said. Claire could see this mirthful vengeance behind Dean's eyes and it unnerved her.

Still holding tight to Claire's arm, Dean stood the girl up and started pulling her towards the door and out into the hallway.

Worry steadily increasing, Claire tried desperately to free her arm. She soon realised she stood no chance against Dean's vice grip. Her mind involuntarily jumped to the words she had overheard minutes ago. _'And did you tell her about the ass beating you took after we got you back to the bunker?'_

Was this where she was heading?

"Let go of me. _Shit!_ You're hurting me, you jerk!"

In Dean's grip, Claire was going from nervous to panicky. She didn't want to let Dean know this, instead using her stream of profanity as a smokescreen as she was being forcibly led..somewhere. Sam followed behind, out of the bedroom door watching Dean leading the blonde down the hallway.

Feeling a vindicated schadenfreude, Sam surprised himself by not feeling sorry for Claire. They had given her more than enough warnings to shape up. And she needed to get the message, loud and clear, that they meant business. It was just too bad this was happening on her first day.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

Standing over the still wet linoleum, Dean had a satisfied smile as he examined the floor.

Since they'd moved in, the two men had spilled so much food and drink on the floors, this was some much needed floor maintenance. Being men, they'd clean up the worst of their spills, but a real deep clean...toothbrush in the cracks clean...they just didn't feel it was necessary. Sam had noticed Alex cleaning the kitchen floor back at Jody's place with a sponge mop and a toothbrush. Sam had never seen this done before, but the result had been spectacular. And this had just popped into his mind in time to be applied across Claire's transgressions.

This hand scrubbing with a brush, while on your knees and using a toothbrush for the corners and cracks, gave a result that was miraculous! It looked like they had new floors. This had been a great idea.

"Hey, it's time to get fresh water again. Go dump this and get back here. And grab more rags on your way back. This floor shouldn't have standing water."

Not turning to acknowledge she'd heard, Claire walked down the hall, bucket in hand, not indicating she'd heard a word he'd said. Dean didn't care. As long as she did what she was told, he was alright with this.

" _Hmgh!"_ was the only sound out of Claire, as she stood, turning away and refusing to meet Dean's eyes. She was so angry, but she didn't know what else to do. If she made a run for it, she'd be on her own. And that's if she even made it out of the bunker. She'd agreed to this for Jody..and she just couldn't go back on this to her.

Picking up the old galvanized steel bucket, the dark brown water had a weird smell. It was all of that stuff Dean had her put in the water every time she refilled it with fresh. Capfuls of this amber-colored stuff that turned the water cloudy. This was her seventh clean bucket of water. Her knees were wet and hurt from kneeling on the hard floors and her hands were getting chapped. They didn't have any gloves.

"Alright, I'll be back to check on you. You keep at this. After you finish the hallway you can eat. We're keeping your food warm for you."

Dean was trying something different. His first instinct had been to bust Claire's butt, but with Sam's reminder that Claire needed a different approach, and this floor scrubbing idea also planted by him, Dean was feeling quite happy about how this was turning out. If he had gone ahead and tanned her ass for her attitude, like he planned to, they'd have a war on their hands. One that would make this month unbearable for all parties. He could see this now. He could also see that would lead to bringing out the big guns too early in the game. He had to give it to his brother, he was a genius in coming up with ass-busting alternatives.

As Dean walked along the untouched part of the hallway he was heading to his room at the same moment Amber was exiting the kitchen.

Amber was heading back to her room to finish Jody's essay after having dinner. She passed Claire, bucket in hand. Well, this answered the question Sam had refused to, about where Claire had been and why Amber was eating alone.

Claire made eye contact with Amber and noticed the brunette looked confused. "What?" she snapped at her friend.

"This is a long hallway. Claire, what'd you do?"

Making an abrupt sound of disgust, Claire replied, "Nothing."

Amber was pretty sure Claire said something...to Dean. She always did. Amber briefly wondered if Claire had also caught it before being made to clean this floor. She guessed she hadn't. Sam and Dean never assigned heavy chores on top of an ass beating. They could be stern, but they weren't cruel. And Amber had never had to do chores like this. Hand-scrubbing floors…And this hallway was long. She felt some sympathy for Claire, but a part of her couldn't help feeling relieved she wasn't the one doing this.

"Well, I've never seen this hallway cleaned before," was Amber's observation. "How much more do you hafta do?"

Claire, looking back behind her at the long stretch of floor that was still left, letting out a forced sigh.

"The rest of this hallway."

Taking in the long stretch of clean linoleum, and the filthy demarcation where this ended, Amber sized up the remaining time as thirty more minutes. Amber hadn't seen Claire cleaning when she'd headed into the kitchen to start dinner, and that had been about an hour ago, she decided this could have been so much worse for Claire. Not sure what she could possibly say, Amber gave Claire a small smile.

"Claire, you're lucky," she said quietly, hoping her words would offer her friend some comfort, at the very least.

"The fuck I am," was the blonde's angry response.

"You are. Believe me, whatever you did, or said, or whatever...you got off easy," Amber insisted. Despite finding this chore disgusting and hard, it was still a better option compared to an ass tanning from her brothers. Especially Dean.

"The hell I did. This is effed-up."

Still holding her bucket, Claire almost sloshed some of the dark water out as she was talking so emotionally.

"Shit...I gotta go. I just want to get this day over with."

Turning away from Amber, Claire continued on her way to the janitorial area where she'd pour this dirty water into the cement sink on the floor and fill it up with clean. This whole thing was bullshit.

Amber, watching Claire go, wondered what had happened. She was intensely curious, but she wasn't asking. Na hah. The moment she asked, the comparison between what she had received as punishment, and what Claire was receiving, would come up and no way was she inviting this image into anyone's head.

Heading back into her own room, Amber decided to work on that essay for Jody. She was two-thirds done, had four referenced citations, and needed to get it wrapped up. She'd give it about an hour before she got ready for bed. It had been a long day. At least she'd had dinner.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

The clanking of utensils against the ceramic plates, as the two brothers and Claire ate their dinner, were the only sounds that broke the heavy silence.

Claire had demanded to eat dinner in her room, but Sam insisted she sit down with them. He recognised this as the last chance they had to salvage this first day and hopefully interact with Claire in a more positive or, at the very least in a non-aggressive, manner.

Eyes cast down, silently eating, Claire was present at the table, but making her desire to be elsewhere blatant. Dean had rustled up a decent meal in short order. He was always good for one-skillet meals of meat and noodles. Tonight he'd added a can of tomatoes and one of peas since Sam was a bitch about nutrition for Amber. While not much in the way of nutrition, it was better than his usual bachelor food of meat, potatoes, and gravy. And pie.

Eating his own meal, Sam reflected that they needed to get some fresh veg, yogurt and fruit for the girls. He needed a salad...even if it was only kale.

Clearing his throat, Sam made the first attempt to break the awkward silence.

"I had Amber bring fresh towels to your room. I'm sure you'll want to take a shower before bed."

Claire offered nothing, but a barely-there nod in acknowledgement of his words.

Chewing, looking up to see if Claire responded and looking back at Sam, Dean watched this test of another bite, he decided to focus his attention at getting his own food inside.

"And hey, forgot to mention this before… we've set up a TV in room 10. There's also a dvd player and some movies. Feel free to watch anything you like," Sam attempted again.

Eyes glued on her plate, Claire asked, "Is there any internet access in here?"

She didn't plan on gracing Sam's pitiful attempts at small talk with actual responses, but this was important. She had her laptop with her and she doubted she'd survive her stay in the bunker without internet.

"We have internet," was Dean's laconic response in between bites. He'd been letting Sam lead here, but he was feeling the need to step in.

"I'll write down the password for you after we're done here," Sam said.

Claire looked up at Sam, making brief eye contact. Sam was trying to make things better. She noticed. He was being could work in her favor. Looking back down, not wishing to have to respond to either brother, Claire just wanted this night to be over.

"Sam, don't be too nice. She'll only see this as an opportunity to get something," was Dean's neutral statement.

Taking another bite, Dean just chewed as he watched Claire's face. He knew Claire had a good side to her, somewhere. He'd seen it with Jody. Heck, he'd seen it with him, Cas and Sam two years ago, during the time they spent together and before they sent her to Jody. But this situation was too new for all of them. Anything they hadn't anticipated, this could be exploited by Claire. And she would.

"I'll need it for homework," Claire whispered in response, keeping her eyes lowered and her voice controlled, and In her mind she finished her sentence with, '...dickwad.' Her tone held a sneer.

Dean, looking at Claire and then at Sam, simply shrugged his shoulders at this situation and kept on eating. Sam, not knowing what else to do, dropped all attempts to reach out to Claire and focused on his own dinner.

The door of the kitchen creaking open made all three heads turn to see Amber coming around the corner. She scanned their faces and could feel the tension that was practically radiating off of them.

"Hey," Amber said as she closed the door behind her. At the silent staring faces, she cleared her throat before heading to an empty chair next to Claire and plopping into it.

"I felt awkwardness and despair leaking out of this room and thought I'd check it out," she added in an attempt to break the silence.

The light snort that escaped Claire, and Dean's eye roll, made Amber crack a small smile. She was getting somewhere.

"Did you finish your essay?" Dean asked, looking at his sister.

"Yes, it's finally done. I'll give it another proof-reading tomorrow before emailing it to Jody. What have you guys been up to?"

"Other than the creepy cinderella reenactment?" Claire commented in a hushed tone of sarcasm.

Amber's lips twitched at the comment, but Dean beat her to an answer.

"Cinderella would be eating scraps. Not good, home - cooked food," Dean quipped in a neutral tone. "Not to mention she wouldn't have sworn at the stepmother like a sailor."

Sam looked at him, surprised. As soon as Claire's words left her mouth he would have bet money Dean would've snapped at her.

Turning to look at Dean, for the briefest of seconds, Claire returned her gaze back to her almost empty plate.

"Not sure if I'm more amused by the amount of Cinderella details you know, or the fact that you project yourself as the evil step-mother."

Amber snorted loudly at this observation and turned to watch Dean's reaction. Seeing his own lips twitching into a short-lived smirk, she felt her own shoulders relaxing a bit. Sam looked downward, smiling and hiding this.

Not saying anything else, Claire ate the last bite of her food. She was more than thankful that Amber had decided to join them and make an effort to lighten up the suffocating atmosphere. She wasn't less mad at Dean, or even Sam, not by a long shot, but something about the lighthearted banter made her feel a bit better.

Standing up, Claire was unsure if she was supposed to do her own dishes, but she was getting out of this room ASAP, and headed into the hallway and towards the kitchen.

Still seated in the dining area, Dean decided to throw a rope to this drifting boat. Raising his voice, Dean called after her as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Just put it in the sink. We'll show you how everything works in the morning."

The Winchesters watched Claire's shoulders stiffen as she paused a step in her retreat, apparently listening to his instructions. Even though she didn't acknowledge his response, Dean figured if she did as he asked, that was enough for tonight. Tomorrow was another day. They watched the blonde doing as she was told and then silently leaving the kitchen. The last bits of tension in the room eased up as Claire left the room.

Waiting till Claire's steps in the corridor became distant, muffled taps, Amber turned to look at her brothers.

"This is going to be a long month," Amber sighed.

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

Pushing open the bathroom door, Claire looked around this tiled room. God, it was so old! The medicine cabinet above the sink was tiny, the mirror etched with a flowered scroll design at the top. The sink had two handles. Well, that was pretty easy. H and C. Huh? An enclosed shower. This was weird. It was a tub with a glass door. Tentatively opening the door and peering in, she saw the huge shower head. Again, two sets of handles, one set at chest height and another down below near the spout for the tub. Sure...she could figure this out.

Boldly starting the water, Claire twisted the H handle all the way around, waiting to see what would happen. The water rushed out of the showerhead, cold at first, then it grew hot, Then really hot. Claire could see the steam starting to accumulate. OK...that was easy.

Adjusting the shower's water to her prefered temperature, just a notch above lukewarm, she stepped inside. With her knees, shoulders, and lower back still aching from all the scrubbing, she couldn't wait to get all the dirt off of her and climb into her bed. Claire realized there was a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap on the one shelf. Amber must have put these in here. Good. She'd forgotten to bring her's from Jody's. Looking around for a towel, Claire noticed, yet again, a towel had been hung up on the one towel bar behind the door.

Stepping into the shower, Claire let herself be enveloped by this warm water, cascading down her, and feeling like a sanctuary away from everything else. Standing there, Claire just let this feeling of respite soothe her mind. She stood there for a few minutes, feeling better.

Getting done with her hair first she used the sponge she had brought with her to scrub at her body. Paying special attention to her hands and forearms, which had contact with that disgusting patina of aged hallway dirt, she finished her shower in less than twenty minutes. Wrapping herself up in the towel, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed the pile of dirty clothes which she'd dumped on the floor. Stuffing them in the laundry hamper next to the sink, she walked out of the bathroom and headed for her room, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind her.

Pushing open her bedroom door, Claire had the odd sense of having experienced this before. It was the first time in a new home...all those first times.

Closing the door behind her, she unconsciously reached behind her, to turn the key in the lock, only to realise there wasn't one. Groaning loudly, this lack of privacy was so frustrating, she grabbed her duffel bag and headed to the far right corner of the room in order to get dressed behind the dresser. She'd grown used to her privacy at Jody's. Though she doubted that they'd just barge in, the fact that the Winchesters could, this was so infuriating.

Pulling on a shirt and sweatpants, Claire was starting to feel, well, refreshed after such a tough day. Sitting on the bed, she noticed it squeaked a little, but otherwise, the mattress felt fine. A little flat, but she'd slept on far worse.

Toweling her hair a bit more, getting as much water out as she could, she used her fingers to comb through to the ends since it looked like she'd be going to bed with wet hair. God, she hoped she didn't get sick. Had she remembered to grab the hairdryer? Rummaging in her backpack, she didn't find it. Shit!

She'd have to ask Amber if she had one that she could share with her. Or Sam maybe. That last thought brought a smirk to her face as she continued running her fingers through her hair. A knock at the door startled her. She stood still, not knowing who it was and if she wanted to answer it. When she didn't respond, a repeated knock at her door, a bit more urgent now, was followed by Amber's voice.

"Claire. Hey Claire.

Getting off the bed and walking to the door, the blonde opened it. Amber was holding out a hair dryer, an open expression of friendliness on her face

"Great minds think alike," Claire commented with a small smirk.

"Thought you'd might not have packed one," Amber said. "When I first moved here, with nothing but the clothes I was in, the guys didn't have one. Till we went shopping I was sleeping with wet hair and it was the worst."

Claire was impressed by how thoughtful Amber was, but chose not to comment on it. She briefly wondered how all other aspects of having a teen girl living in this pithole had gone down when Amber first started living here.

"Sam didn't have one?" was Claire's only comment as she moved to the dresser and plugged the dryer in the socket on the wall right next to it. "I'm surprised."

"I really wish I had thought of making that comment back then," Amber quipped, a sly smile lighting up her eyes.

"Thanks for this. I'll return it in the morning. Now, please get out. I'm beat. I just wanna dry off and sleep."

"Sure thing. I'll see you tomorrow," Amber nodded and left.

"Bright and early," Claire mumbled as she turned on the hair dryer and focused her attention on her reflection in the small mirror that hung above the wooden dresser.

The loud sound of the hairdryer contrasted with the old decor in the room...in the bunker really. Nothing was set up for modern living...except the internet she supposed. How the hell did they manage that?

The hot air from the hair dryer felt good and Claire took advantage of this opportunity to aim the nozzle down her back, hot air ballooning up her shirt and feeling good against her skin. She did this in the front, too. After a moment she returned to getting her hair dry.

Done with this chore, Claire rummaged in her backpack, finding her laptop and cellphone. She'd have to plug these both in. Good, she'd brought the adapters and chargers. Placing her laptop on the desk, she noticed a green post-it stuck to the desk's surface. Written in neat handwriting was, what was most likely, the wi-fi password.

After setting up her laptop and plugging it in, she turned her attention to her phone. As soon as she unlocked it she saw the notifications of two missed calls Tapping on them she saw they were both from Jody. Claire stared at the screen for a long moment, biting her bottom lip, thumb hovering an inch above the touch screen. She felt torn. Part of her wanted nothing more than to hear the woman's voice. Another part of her wanted to get back at Jody in the only way she had left. The silent treatment.

She didn't have much time to contemplate her revenge. Her phone vibrated and Claire saw the screen with Jody's incoming call. She was calling her again. The concern Jody had for her, Claire involuntarily found herself getting a bit teary-eyed. _Shit!_ This wasn't her plan of revenge.

Hesitating until the fourth ring, Claire hit the button. Hearing Jody's voice coming through the speaker, Claire felt herself starting to crumble even before she put the phone to her ear.

" _Claire? Claire? You there, honey?"_

Jody's voice wrapped her in a sense of safety. And Claire was feeling herself actually tearing up, a tear drop escaping down her cheek. She brushed it away.

"Yeah," Claire answered in a hushed tone, trying hard to keep her voice from cracking.

" _How are you? Did you guys have a nice trip?"_

"Yes. It was fine. I'm fine," Claire managed to get out.

Pause. The extended silence on the other side made Claire draw in a shaky breath.

" _Oh, Claire… You're not fine. What's up? Did anything happen?"_

Where to begin…..Claire kept her mouth shut.

"I'm fine Jody," was Claire unconvincing reassurance. Even she thought she sounded like she was lying.

" _Claire, honey. I know it's going to be tough. Just hang in there and just take in as much of this opportunity as you can."_ Jody sounded so kind. Her sweet tone, her words… Everything about her contrasted so intently with the harsh night she'd had. Claire lost it.

Sobbing, Claire held the phone away from her ear, not being able to take this anymore. From the phone's receiver, she could hear Jody's voice upset for her, trying to soothe her.

" _Claire, sweetie. Talk to me."_

Deciding to soak up Jody's concern, Claire returned the phone to her ear, hearing the woman's voice clearly.

"I'm here," was all Claire could get out.

" _Claire. Oh, sweetie, I know it's hard. I really do, but you will feel better tomorrow. I promise."_ Here the sheriff let her voice stop so she could allow Claire to absorb what she was saying...and encourage Claire to speak to her. Jody waited patiently. She could hear Claire getting it together.

Taking in a deep cleansing breath, Claire felt the initial rush of emotions settling. She felt she could speak now without sounding like a pussy.

"I'm OK, Jody. Dean is such an assho…." and this is where Jody stepped up her game.

" _Claire. I know Dean can be tough. But remember, he's lived through so much more than either of us have. Sam, too. And this is what I want for you, to live. Do you hear me? I want you to live!"_

Here, Jody's voice was emphatic and desperate. Claire heard the hopelessness tingeing her voice.

"I know, Jody. I know," Claire answered, her voice almost resigned. How many more times would she have to hear those words being thrown in her face?

" _Give them a chance. Give this a chance. Trust me, Dean will grow on you. He always does. You just never had the chance to really get to know him,"_ Jody continued. _"And Sam isn't half as bad, now, is he?"_

Silence on her end, Claire was considering how to answer and not sound like Jody was right.

" _Sam's pretty nice, isn't he?_ " Jody was sounding mildy smug in a gentle tease. Claire found herself smiling at Jody's "told you so" tone.

"Alright, I don't dislike Sam," was Claire's response, knowing Jody could hear her smile over the phone. "But Dean's still an asshole."

" _Claire, a bit of advice. Don't call him this. You'll make your life a whole lot harder than it has to be."_ Here Jody left off...wondering if Claire knew that she was likely to get herself into a whole new level of trouble with Dean if she kept up this attitude.

"You know what? I think I haven't called him an _asshole_ ," Claire answered, smugly.

" _Does that mean you called him something similar...to his face?"_ Jody's question was laced with fear at what the answer would be.

"A dickwad. Asshole's too overdone, don't you think?" Claire asked. She found herself smiling at her own words, but the ache in her shoulders, back, and knees...this reminded her what the price had been, turning her smugness into irritation in less than a second.

" _And how did that go?"_ was Jody's smug response.

Silence on Claire's end told Jody something had gone down.

" _Oh, it went over that well, did it?"_ Jody's concern for Claire was morphing into an informed view of what Claire's first day had been like.

Claire remained silent. Something told her whining to Jody, about how she had spent the last hour before dinner, wouldn't earn her much sympathy.

" _Honey, word of advice, don't poke the bear._ " Not hearing any response, Jody decided to let her words drop in sound bytes.

" _You have an opportunity to become an outstanding hunter and learn from the best. Take this."_

" _This is like boot camp. You've been thrown into training and everything you knew before is changing and being replaced by something better. It doesn't feel better right now. It's grueling, but it'll reshape you into a far better hunter."_

Listening, Claire recognized the woman's pep talk: Motherly concern with a butt-kicking to drive it home. Smirking on her end, Claire felt comforted. This was all Jody.

"Yeah, I know." Claire's words were followed by a deep yawn.

" _Okay, I think It's time to hang up. You'll need your rest."_

"Yeah… Thanks for calling, Jody. It helped.," Claire spoke into the phone, a finger nervously twirling one of her long blonde locks.

" _Goodnight, honey."_

"Goodnight."

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

 **Share a scene that you were surprised by. What were you expecting and what happened instead? Do you have a favorite scene somewhere else in this story? Share this with us all. How did this end up being your favorite?** **We love your insights and** **perspectives** **.**

 _ **Each chapter now takes us over 40 hours of writing, ~1 month, with the two of us working across 2 continents in 2 different time zones. Give us some love! Leave us a review.**_

 _ **~MarionLuth & LauWhisperer**_


	21. Only Place They Call Me One Of Their Own

**Chapter 21**

 **The Only Place They Call Me One of Their Own**

 **Lyrics:** "Who says you can't go home?", By Bon Jovi, album: Have a Nice Day, 2005)

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Grabbing her forearm, she was flung up against the wall, hitting it hard. A loud bang was the report from her impact...and she'd impacted enough to leave pie-sized bruises. He approached her again, keeping his eyes on her face. Her eyes narrowed in deadly concentration as she saw his approach. As he walked to where she lay, he reached out for her again, but this time, Claire anticipated this move, rolled out of range at the last second, throwing off his lunge, leaving him with nothing. As she rolled off to his left side, gaining her own footing, Claire circled close behind him, intending to get in his blind spot. If she had a knife this would've allowed her to drive its blade into her opponent's back.

Claire was electric in her movements, galvanized by this violence, she was fighting for her life...or at least for her ego.

She couldn't let Dean win. She wouldn't.

Claire circled around Dean's left and kept dancing just out of his sight as he turned to follow her movement. Claire was feeling superior, keeping herself just out of Dean's reach. Dropping to his knees, Dean did a counterclockwise sweep of his left leg and mowed Claire down, before jumping on top of her and immobilizing her. Claire's eyes were round and then, narrowing in anger, she let out a frustrated scream.

"Fuck!"

Watching this training session unfold, Amber was watching Dean's trap work on Claire the same way it had initially worked on her when they had first started training together.

Holding the blonde down, immobilizing her with his knees placed on the trigger points of her upper thighs, Claire felt the strange weakness these points delivered. This was all new. She'd never seen this maneuver before and Dean was really quick...for an old guy.

"Dean, let me up."

"Nah huh. Who's your daddy?"

Loud laughter came from the other side of the room. Amber found herself involuntarily busting a gut at this inside joke Dean used to taunt Claire.

"Dean, you asshole! Let me up or I'll kick you in the nuts," was Claire's unwise outburst.

Not losing his self-assured smirk, Dean asked, "How exactly are you gonna do that? C'mon! Think. Your opponent pins you down like this. How do you get the upper hand?"

"If my opponent had me like this, I'd already be dead! Let me the fuck up so that we can go another round," Claire growled, jerking in his grip in a vain attempt to free herself.

"Use your damn head, Claire!" Dean barked. "That's the whole point of these sess…"

He never got to finish his sentence as Claire's forehead connected powerfully with his chin, his head jerking backwards, his grip loosening around her wrists. Freeing her hands, Claire reflexively grabbed his face, her fingers seeking his eyes. Dean whipped his head out of her grip, headbutting her hand away.

Triumphant grin spreading, Claire used her right arm to land a finger-clenched punch to his diaphragm, striking him deeper than training exercises typically allowed. This was a trigger point she did know about. Dean gasped, losing his breath and his strength.

Getting out of his grip, and hopping to her feet, Claire stared down at him.

"Game over," she called smugly. "In a scenario with a knife, the first stab would've killed you. In a scenario with no weapon the second punch would knock you out. You're welcome, by the way. I barely put any force into those."

Dean got off the floor with a groan of pain, his breathing still tight.

"Correction. The knock-out button is the chin. Not the diaphragm. Though a punch like this would definitely buy you enough time to add a hard kick to the head, ensuring your opponent wouldn't get up any time soon."

Claire looked at Dean, slightly surprised. He didn't seem mad. That was a first. If she knew this whole deal would entail a chance to kick his ass in training she would have accepted much more eagerly.

Amber watched from the corner of the room, half-amused, half-annoyed. She had been up at six, just like Claire. Now, forty minutes later, she had yet to take part in any of the exercises and rounds. While she'd enjoyed Dean's little joke, she wanted her turn now. These two were having all the fun.

"Can someone explain to me why I had to get up so early? I'm just sitting around," she snarked out, sounding bitchy even to herself.

Dean turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're supposed to watch and take notes! You normally don't have the luxury of watching a fight scene unfold. You get the chance to evaluate both offense and defense and consider different moves and approaches."

"That's stupid! And pointless," Amber huffed.

Dean turned to face her completely now. "Oh is it?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Go ahead, then. You're up."

Turning to the blonde, he motioned for her to move.

"Claire, drink some water and rest. Same rules apply to you. You watch and evaluate offenses and defenses."

Not acknowledging his words, but still following the directions, Claire moved to the bench, grabbing her water bottle. Chugging half of it down, she watched Amber walking to the center of the open room.

Standing In the basic fighting stance, Amber's legs instantly planted themselves shoulder-width apart, weight up on her toes, hands half raised, flexible and fluid. 'Be like water and flow.' That was something she'd picked up from her own internet searches. Her gaze was intense and focused on Dean's face.

Dean remained rooted to his spot, waiting for the girl to make her first move, just like he had done with Claire. When Amber finally lunged, attempting a punch to his stomach, he easily dodged it, moving his body to the side and grabbing hold of Amber's arm, using it to tug her forward, forcefully putting her off her stance, causing him to gain the advantage. Dean pulled her behind himself, as he knew she wouldn't be expecting this move, further using the element of surprise to reinforce his position of power over his opponent.

In motion, watching this unfold as she was caught in it, Amber was berating herself for falling for this, yet again. Dean would slip this sort of thing in and, so far, she hadn't been able to anticipate this...and she should've.

Regaining her footing in less than two seconds, Amber huffed in frustration. Dean stood still again, waiting for her next offensive move, his displeasure evident on his face. He was using the same moves he had with Claire. On purpose. Had Amber actually paid attention, she'd see them coming. Or at least she should be able to see them coming.

"What are you doing?" was Dean's gruff comment.

Amber, totally frustrated, doubled down on her grappling, lunging forward towards Dean, only to drop to the floor at the exact same time Dean was anticipating her connecting with him. She just wasn't there...and she lunged up from her crouched position, stepping to his right side, as he was looking left...where her initial movement had indicated she was going to pop up...but hadn't.

Hardening the outer edge of her right hand, she struck him across the forearm activating a trigger point which sent a jolt of pain and paralysis up and down his arm, rendering his arm instantly weak. This sudden weakness went right up his arm and Amber jumped behind him, even as he turned and pretended to strike him with a knife through the kidney, her thudding dead fist indicating the strike would have landed and been lethal. A slight huff came from Dean and he turned around to see Amber's eyes twinkling with tricky amusement.

"So, who's not taking notes?" Amber's grin widening as she drove home to Dean that she had been paying attention and the fault was his for not realizing she'd been paying attention all along.

Eyes wide, Claire was silently impressed with this. Amber really was good in a fight. And she kicked Dean's butt.

"So, what's pointless and stupid?" Dean immediately countered. "Brat!" He added, half annoyed. Turning to Claire he asked, "Did you catch your breath?"

"Wasn't out of breath to start with," Claire quipped, getting to her feet.

With a roll of his eyes, Dean nodded for her to join them as he moved to the sidelines.

"Let's see how you two do against each other."

"What's up, old man? Tired already?" Claire asked, mockingly.

"Not too tired to bust your ass, so watch it," Dean answered, a tone of warning in his tone. He was trying to let things slide. He'd been trying to banter with Claire and keep things light whenever possible. He really had. Sam had been yapping at him every chance he got to do so.

But almost five days into their new regime, Claire kept trying to bait him every chance she got and he was starting to get tired of it. His patience was running thin and he didn't know when his threats would stop being simple threats and became hands-on actions.

Claire was taking to this part of the training fast...with the antagonism she threw in behind her takedowns adding emotional impact to her blows. It felt like a moratorium on manners...and she wasn't seeing the line Dean was drawing.

Opting not to answer, Claire focused on the task at hand and sized up Amber. The two of them had a similar build and height. Claire knew, from when Amber had first visited them at Jody's, that she wasn't that experienced in throws and holds. And this could be Claire's leverage.

Something also told her Dean hadn't tried to train with her with the 'gloves off.' No dirty moves, she suspected. This could also work in her favor. Amber had watched Dean outsmart her twice before Claire managed to take him down in that last round. Claire was hellbent on winning this round. She was a good fighter. And she planned to let both Winchesters know this.

Dean watched Claire's gears turning, and he knew she was going to try something sneaky. She had facial tells when she thought she was being cunning. A lopsided grin always gave her away. That and an eyebrow twitch. He waited patiently for the scene to unfold. This would be a good experience for Amber. She needed to start anticipating things to not go as smoothly as she was used to. If she ever needed to make use of these skills, in or out of a hunting situation, she should learn to expect that whoever stood across from her would try anything to get what they wanted.

Claire was up on her toes, hands in an open-handed fighting stance, yet she didn't do much. Dancing to Amber's left, Claire was playing with her, but Amber didn't know this yet. Turning to keep her opponent in sight, Amber kept turning herself to keep Claire from gaining the advantage of her unprotected back. Claire made some meager grabs allowing Amber to counter them and feel she was in control. This was the lure.

Amber, seeing that she couldn't keep up with this constant turning, and that this was pointless, decided to improvise. Twisting in the opposite direction than where Claire was leading her, she turned a complete 180° dropped into a squat and extended her arm as she lifted back up, connecting with Claire's jaw. The blonde tumbled back, dazed by this unexpected uppercut. She could feel her skull rattle in her head, teeth knocking together, but she refused to stop. This had pissed her off. She'd wanted to show Dean up and...this felt humiliating.

Anger seizing her, Claire righted herself and redoubled her focus, Amber saw the blonde get up and was surprised. She'd thought she'd knocked Claire out, for sure, but she'd only pissed her off. Amber was a bit frightened by the rage she saw in Claire's eyes. There was no restraint and it reminded her of animalistic survival.

Steely concentration, Claire felt herself slip into a flow she had sometimes felt while in a skirmish. There was no thought, only the 'now'.

Faster than she could see it, Amber watched her takedown unfold as Claire slipped past her arm and in one swift move, Claire had her right shoulder and arm in a lock, immobile and painful.

"Ah! Shit Claire!," Amber shouted as Claire continued to torque her shoulder joint farther back.

"What's up, princess? Need me to stop? Make me!" Claire snapped.

Dean watched vigilantly, ready to intervene if needed, but silent. He observed Amber struggling to find a way out of the shoulder hold Claire had her in.

Amber felt her own anger growing. Gritting her teeth she moved her body to the opposite direction of Claire's hold, ignoring the intensifying pain this maneuver caused.

Claire gasped in surprise when she felt Amber doing that. She could tell she was hurting her. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the amount of strength she had used against Amber, she was ready to tell her she'd let her go and to stop straining her shoulder any further, but she never got the chance.

Amber, having gained room to move, and some momentum from her maneuver, used all of her body weight to slam against Claire's body causing her to lose her footing and involuntarily loosen her grip.

Slithering out of Claire's hold, Amber immediately turned her body around and landed a punch on the blonde's right side ribs. She took in a breath and smiled smugly, when Claire doubled over. Her smile was completely wiped off her face, when Claire, reached out a hand and grabbed her ponytail, tugging at it powerfully and causing her to fall on her back with a yelp of pain.

Scooting backwards and getting to her feet, Amber glared at Claire murderously. "Are you out of your fucking mind? What the hell was that?" She thundered.

An equally aggravated Claire shot right back, "That was me knocking you off your ass!"

"We're fucking training, Claire! Not street fighting! There are rules," Amber yelled.

"Oh yeah, demons looove rules," Claire commented, sarcastically.

"Oh you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Stop whining about this. When you're out there you can't expect anyone to play by your imaginary book of rules," Claire snapped. Amber was overreacting and she was getting real tired of it.

Turning to Dean, eyes widened with anger and incredulity Amber asked, "Aren't you gonna say anything?"

"I'm with Claire on this," Dean answered with a shake of his head. At the girl's shocked silence, he continued, "You need to be vigilant. To expect the unexpected. Every little thing they can take advantage of to hurt you, to take you out, they will."

"That's bull! In a real situation I'd have a weapon. Hair-tugging wouldn't do shit against a gun or knife," Amber countered heatedly.

"You can't depend on weapons," Dean shot down. "There will be cases when you'll be completely unarmed. No weapons at hand and you'll still have to take your opponent out."

"Oh, I have quite a few ideas on how to knock my opponent down, Dean," Amber shot back, leveling Claire with an angry glare.

"Amber," was Dean's warning tone.

"No, for real! Come on, Claire! Let's go again! I have the perfect strategy and a weapon that I know I'll always have on me," Amber continued, pissed.

"Enough!" Dean barked. The look he held on the brunette spoke volumes about his intent if his words weren't heeded.

Amber seethed, but wisely chose not to ignore the tone or the look. She knew better. She shot another glance at Claire, who looked at her highly annoyed.

The two girls, frustrated and angered, stood silently, Claire, with arms crossed in front of her chest, and Amber, rubbing tentatively at her sore right shoulder. Dean realised it would be best if he ended the session then and there, before any bloodshed occurred.

"Right, eyes on me," he called.

When both girls complied he turned to Amber first. "First of all, learn to lose! And learn from your losses. You wanna brood over this for the rest of the day? Fine, but do it constructively. Think about how Claire took you down and figure out ways alternative moves you could use to avoid that from happening again. Great work on getting out of her hold and well done with that upper-cut. Top notch, punch."

Amber's sour expression remained on her face, but a hint of smile followed Dean's praise.

Turning to the blonde, Dean continued, "You need to be more careful with the attacks coming from below. I noticed that a bunch of times when we were fighting. When your opponent is down, you stay on your toes and you guard your chin. Remember it's the knock-out button. Sweeps are bound to happen. You're good with your punches and thinking on your feet. Hone those skills. We should also work on your kicks. You don't use them as much as you could. Good job on that last lock."

Claire stared at the man uncertain of how to respond. She was used to him giving her shit, yelling, and nagging at her. Five days in and she still hadn't managed to respond in any other way than surprise when he was offering concrete, meaningful feedback and some well-measured praise. Following Amber's example she remained silent.

Dean studied the two girls and soon realised he wasn't going to get any sort of answer from either of them. Exhaling loudly, he jabbed a thumb to the door.

"Go hose off. Then straight to breakfast."

Relief setting in at the prospect of a shower, both girls hurried to comply, scurrying off past Dean and towards the door. Claire, reaching the door first, opening it and stepping out first, Amber following right behind her. The two girls walked along the corridor in silence. Claire's room was the first door they encountered.

Opening the door and getting inside she paused as Amber walked past her. After a second's hesitation she called out, "Hey, Amber!"

When the brunette turned to face her, Claire said with a short nod, "You're good. Real good. And I'm not just saying that."

Recognising Claire's oblique attempt for reconciliation, Amber let out a soft sigh and nodded.

"You too, Claire. See you in a bit."

With a small smirk Claire called out, "When you knock yourself out, going a round with the shower head, don't go bitching that it didn't play fair."

Not bothering to turn to face Claire, Amber raised her left hand and promptly flipped her friend off as she kept walking to her room.

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

"Grab another one. We go through that like crazy."

Claire looked back to see if she had been heard. Seeing Sam looking off towards boxes of cereal, she decided to repeat the request.

"Hey! Can we get another box of Lucky Charms?"

Sam had his hands on the shopping cart and he'd heard Claire the first time. Undecided as to whether he wanted her to have more sugar, since Dean ate enough of this crap, he'd pretended not to hear her. Claire had noticed...she wasn't deterred.

"Hey, Dean. Can we get another box of Lucky Charms?" Claire directed her second request to a more favorable audience.

Dean hearing his name turned to look at the girl with a sly smirk. "And what's the magic word, Barbie?"

Rolling her eyes, Claire crossed her hands in front of her chest, glaring.

"Oh, I guess just the one box for me then," was Dean's response, turning back to the shelves he was combing through.

"Please. Can we get another box?"

Extracting the needed compliance, Dean casually pulled another box from off the shelf and dropped it into the cart Sam was pushing.

Claire conceded defeat whenever she had to use the 'Magic Word'...except with Jody. She still missed Jody so much. But she was getting another box of her favorite cereal.

Amber, walking next to Sam, watched the exchange with an amused expression. Claire, joining them in the bunker had sure come with its added grievances, but it also offered ample chances for pure entertainment. Amber glanced at Sam and noticed his own lips twitching, but his expression remained serious...for the most part. Internally, Sam was imagining the fight this would bring down on them when those two were sugared up, and how he'd have to intervene because neither would be able to think clearly. And he'd have to remember to grab more milk.

"Oh! Coffee! We'd better get another four pounds of beans. It's four of us now and we're going through it really fast," Amber mentioned as they approached the aisle shelves filled with all the different coffee brands.

"Coffee and sugar-packed cereal. I swear, if I let you three shop alone we'd end up with scurvy, best case scenario," Sam mumbled.

"And we need detergent! I used the last of it yesterday," Amber added, ignoring Sam's words.

"And bacon," Dean called out, not bothering to turn to look at his siblings or Claire. "We can't forget the bacon."

"God Forbid," Sam mumbled, tiredly.

"Bacon's meat, Sammy. Protein. We need the protein," the oldest Winchester said, with a smirk.

Sam, consulting his phone for the digital shopping list he'd created, was hitting buttons to add these items to the list. He'd budgeted for their basic shop and then 15% extra, but these spontaneous requests were butting up against this allocated amount...threatening to cost them an additional 25%. The extra bananas, Doritos, and frozen burritos were already stretching them.

"You guys are lucky Cas doesn't eat," Claire commented. "My dad used to down so much food," a bitter smile twisted up her face.

That comment registering, Amber slowing her pace, let Sam walk ahead, as she waited for Claire to catch up with her. She couldn't imagine how weird it must be for Claire to live in the same space with the angel that was the reason she had lost her father. Claire had told her she'd gotten over it, but Amber had a hard time believing that. Walking shoulder to shoulder with the blonde, Amber didn't know what to say to comfort her, so she decided to simply keep Claire company. Claire noticed this and knew Amber understood.

"It's still hard," was all Claire said..and this was enough. Amber wrapped her arm around Claire's shoulder and gave her a quick hug. Claire accepted this, looking down at the floor lost in her own memories. The four of them moved along to the next aisle.

"Well… at least he's kind of amusing… Cas I mean," Amber offered. Amber found it infinitely funny when the two men ganged up on the angel whenever he responded innocently in an inappropriate way. It was funny and watching these grown men torment the angel...well...it was amusing. Cas took it gracefully, being an angel and all.

Claire let out a scoff. The comment annoyed her, but she realised it was an opportunity for intel. And she had learned not to miss these.

Turning to Amber she commented, "I guess. And so annoying. Gee! How can you stand all these training sessions with him? What does he even teach you?"

"Uh… You know…we meditate and stuff…" Amber said as casually as she could. In an attempt to avoid Claire's eyes she turned to stare at the shelf on her right and reached up to grab the bags of coffee beans.

Claire watched Amber doing this using her right hand and noticed the lack of wincing or any other sign of pain the movement caused. This was weird, she thought. With their earlier hand-to-hand match, Amber should still be feeling the strain in her shoulder. Claire had way milder muscle and joint injuries in the past that allowed enough discomfort to not even use her hand to wash her hair. Let alone reach high above her head and grabbed a two-pound pack of coffee.

Her focus shifting to the words that had just left Amber's mouth, she decided to only comment on that front.

"You meditate? You spend two hours every single day meditating?"

Amber read the disbelief in Claire's tone. "And he's kind of getting me up to speed with the supernatural world," she added, attempting to deflect.

"But don't you cover that shit with Sam?" Claire insisted.

"With Sam it's more specific creatures-lore study and enochian sigils and stuff. Cas is covering the more generic stuff. Think of it as an introductory course, whereas Sam's an applied one," Amber said. She was a good liar. And she knew she sounded confident and honest. It helped that she had rehearsed this story with her brothers and Cas. Her eyes turned to scan Claire's face.

Claire simply nodded. She wasn't convinced, not in the least. But she didn't see any point in pushing this with Amber. She'd try to discover what was going on behind that closed door her own way.

As they rounded the corner and walked to the next aisle Amber halted. Her eyes grew big and round as she took in all the glittery madness that covered every single part of that section of the store.

"God! It's like Santa Claus puked in here," Claire commented with a grimace, her gaze following Amber's. When her friend's awed expression registered, Claire continued, "Don't tell me you're one of those 'the-most-wonderful-time-of-the-year' people!"

Amber's face flushed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't tell me you're one of those people pretending to hate Christmas?" she countered.

"Oh, there's no pretending here," Claire commented.

Sam, who'd already walked a few feet ahead, turned to see what had kept the girls. Amber's face, a genuine expression of longing as she scanned the aisle of Christmas decorations, her expression hit him and he instantly understood. That had been his expression growing up. Damn! He thought. He had almost forgotten. He turned to look for Dean, who was lost in his own head, absentmindedly staring at a PBR 24-pack 'Manager's Special.'

Walking to his brother, Sam slapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean snapped.

Sam simply nodded to the girls direction, where Amber was now slowly walking down the aisle looking at the decorations like a toddler drooling in wonder at the selection of toys. It was charming and painful all at once.

"Shit," Dean mumbled. Turning to Sam he asked, "Do we have to…like...celebrate this year?"

Sam shrugged. "Wouldn't be that bad… Amber would clearly love to."

"Shit!" Dean repeated.

"Don't get too excited," Sam said, sarcastically.

"What do you expect me to do Sam? Satan is AWOL and we're talking Christmas trees and Rudolf!"

"It wouldn't be that bad," Sam repeated. "We've never done this before either. Could be fun."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"It's not like we have to go all out. You don't have to dress up in a red suit or anything. We could, you know, get a bit festive? Maybe a small tree, some tinsel. A box of red bulbs. I know...we could get a wreath."

"And hang it where Sam...on our front door?" Dean snarked back.

As Dean's gaze followed Amber's movements, and her full-on puppy dog eyes turned in their direction, Dean's face softened from annoyed to resigned. Walking towards where Claire stood, he glanced around him and turned to Amber.

"We keep it low-key, okay?"

Amber, understanding this was a major win, simply smiled, her eyes lighting up. Dean felt his insides melting. Amber's happiness just turned him into a puddle as his heart felt a kind of warmth grow around it. God, if she ever knew how much control she had over him he was a goner.

Amber's eyes continued to sparkle. She hadn't celebrated Christmas in more than nine years. The last time she remembered anything close to trees, decorations, and carols was in a group home she had spent six months in. The local charity groups had donated a bunch of used decorations and an ugly, artificial tree for the home's children to decorate. She remembered herself, and a few more kids around her age, scampering around, singing the two Christmas songs they knew, hanging assorted Christmas decorations on the branches. They'd loved it. There weren't any lights to string up. From what she recalled, the whole thing looked rather miserable, but this was one of her best memories from those years. It brought a smile to her face.

Claire turned to look at Dean with a surprised expression.

"Didn't think you were into the Christmas thing. Always thought you were more of a Krampus kinda guy," she commented dryly.

Dean eyed her, half-annoyed, half-amused, and shook his head.

"You're not wrong. But it's not like we've ever tried this shit. Might be fun."

When the blonde remained silent he gave her a little push towards Amber, who was already hoarding decorations in her arms.

"Go pick some, too. And keep her in line. We can't spend too much."

Sardonic smile forming, Claire turned to look at him as she answered, "Hey, if we stick the tree up Cas' ass, we can save on the topper!"

Dean lost it. He couldn't hold in his loud laugh at this image. Shaking his head, and fighting to keep his face from looking too amused, he nodded in Amber's direction, waving his hand as if to push her forward. "Go!"

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Boxed tree stuffed in the Impala's trunk, along with the several bags of groceries and Christmas decorations, Dean closed the trunk with a loud bang.

Some shoppers were walking by, chatting with cups of coffee in their hands. As they passed by, the whiff of coffee, chocolate and mint wafted towards Amber. This combination wasn't new to her and instantly evoked images of festivity, and cosy celebration. Not that she had any first hand experience of this, but she'd had a few mocha coffees with Creme de Menthe in it. Ty had been a good friend and his parents kept a well stocked liquor scent was taking her back to this memory and Amber felt the void Ty's absence had left in her life. Sure, she'd acquired two brothers and an angel, but Ty was special. She'd seen him last walking away with Sam during that fiasco in Denver. So many memories from this one scent.

"Alright, I guess we're good to go," Dean said.

Snapping her back to the present, Amber was feeling kind of opened up, hopeful, but fragile. Turning to Dean, she impulsively asked, "Can we grab a coffee first?"

She looked at her oldest brother with this hopeful look tinged with something else he couldn't quite name, but which touched him. It was unfiltered and spontaneous.

Within the two seconds, she made sure she'd gathered her manipulative self and was adding flourishes to what had been a sincere request, using her nicest voice and making her eyes grow large and moist. She was catching on to the effect this 'look' had on both of her brothers. During uneventful and happy moments at least.

"Yeah, I'd kill for some caffeine right about now," Claire called. Claire was noticing how the men seemed to actually have a soft spot for Amber. She'd never have expected this, especially not from Dean.

Sam looked around them a bit uneasily. "I don't know… We're already late as it is."

"For what?" Claire scoffed. "Work deadlines and our overtime shifts? C'mon!"

Dean turned to look at Sam with a shrug. "What the hell…" He said. "I'd like some coffee myself."

"And they might have pie," Amber tossed out with a sneaky grin, making Dean's face turn from indifferent to excited. Laughing a bit, Dean reflected on how Amber used the pie ploy often...and how it usually worked. Smart girl.

Sam eyed her amusedly. With a shrug of his own, he nodded his agreement. It was three against one. He knew when a battle was lost.

The two girls walked hastily ahead, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Well played," Claire commented, quietly.

"Why, thank you!" Amber answered with a toothy grin. This day might have started sourly, but it was definitely turning around.

The brothers followed the two girls closely, eyes constantly surveilling their surroundings. It was a hunter's habit and it had served them well their entire lives.

As the four of them approached the cafe's entrance, Sam and Dean's minds synced, mentally travelling back to Amber's birthday party at the tavern. Their newly acquired knowledge, that a demon had been present that night, made them both suddenly uneasy as they entered this new place for the first time. It was busy...and crowded.

Amber nudged Claire with her shoulder, nodding towards a corner booth near the large front window. When the blonde nodded the two of them headed in this direction. Claire scooted in first, sitting nearest to the window, Amber following and sitting right next to her.

When Sam and Dean approached, Claire looked at them with a surprised look.

"You're not sitting here!" She declared.

Raising an eyebrow Dean fixed her with a look. "Yes, Claire! We are!"

"Come on! It's bad enough we can't do anything or go anywhere alone! Can't you just sit somewhere else?" Claire snapped.

Dean made a point of taking off his leather jacket and throwing it over the shared divider between their booth and the one on the adjacent one as he scooted in first, followed by Sam.

"And for that little outburst you can go order for us," he informed Claire, his smile tight with irritation.

Amber, rolling her eyes, tugged Claire's forearm indicating Claire should follow her before she got herself into trouble with her brother.

"C'mon! I'll help."

"Here, take this," Dean said handing a couple of folded up bills to Amber.

"Sammy what do you want to drink? Amber's ordering," was Dean's prompt.

Sam, getting up to speed on the situation, turned to Amber,

"Just order me whatever you're getting for yourself."

Amber nodded, and turned to look at Dean, her eyebrow lifted in inquiry.

"Oh, me. Just a cup of Joe and bring back any pie that looks good."

Nodding again, Amber was set and turned away, heading to go place their order, Claire right beside her.

As they walked away from the table Claire mumbled, "I'm so spitting on his goddamn pie."

Amber snorted at this sour comment. Claire was wickedly funny. The two of them approached the counter, where a small line of people were standing ahead of them. Amber took her time to check out the coffee options, written with colorful chalk on the blackboard behind the barista station. Her eyes scanning the menu for the seasonal coffee drinks, she wanted what she'd smelled in the parking lot.

Placing her order for their Holiday Mocha Mint coffee with whipped cream on top, she got one for Sam and a plain cup of coffee for Dean along with a slice of Apple pie. Claire added in her order, a cappuccino.

Moving to the next section of the counter, where their orders would come up, Amber turned her attention to the people around them. In front of her stood a man, probably in his thirties. He was short and wore a coat that was too long for him. The overall effect was that he looked like a little boy who was wearing his father's coat. It made Amber snicker quietly.

As her eyes trailed to the next person in the line, she tilted her head to the side. This face belonged to a woman. She was dressed in dark blue pants, a white collared, button down shirt, and white sneakers. She felt she knew this woman and Amber was stunned, still trying to place where she knew her from. Unusually, this woman's long dark hair cascaded down her back, reaching to her waist. The shine was dazzling. Still sorting out her memory as to why this image was oddly familiar, Amber stood staring as her mind sorted through her images. This woman was too compelling, Not giving it too much thought, Amber walked up to the figure and politely tapped on the woman's shoulder.

When she turned to look at her, Amber gasped. Her eyes grew round in surprise and her palms flew to cover her mouth.

"Shut up!" Amber exclaimed.

The young woman's eyes went from confused to surprised to delighted.

"Amber?"

Amber laughed as she still struggled to believe what she was seeing. The familiar face that looked at her woke up so many memories, all at once. She looked older than she was, but it was her alright.

"Emily Ann! I'll be damned!"

Claire watched the exchange with raised eyebrows. Who the hell was this?

Emily stepped out of the line and tugged Amber into a fierce hug that lasted several seconds.

"I can't believe this! How are you here? Do you live around here or what? How are you?" She asked, unable to stop grinning or prioritise any of her questions.

Claire watched in intrigue as the events of the next few seconds unfolded.

It was Sam that noticed Amber talking to this person first. He was on his feet in less than a second and striding towards them, face clouded with intense fear and worry. What the hell was going on? Dean shot right after Sam, his own face a mask of aggressive bewilderment.

"Hey, Amb, you got incoming," Claire managed to get out.

Amber whipped her head around in time to see Sam and Dean towering over her and Emily.

"Who the hell is this?" Dean asked in a chilling tone, his hand clasping on Amber's shoulder tugging her closer to him and away from this young woman. He stared at this new face intently. Her grown-up clothes and make-up didn't match the startled face that stared back at him. She looked young.

"Who on earth are you?" Emily asked with narrowed eyes, her gaze lingering on Dean's hand clasping Amber's shoulder.

"Dean, it's okay! She's a friend…" Amber tried, but she cut short any further explanation at the dangerous look Dean sent her.

"What have we talked about a million times?" He asked in a harsh tone. "You can't go around hugging people like that," he said through gritted teeth. He couldn't speak freely, and Amber knew this. But Amber also knew exactly what he meant with these words.

"Amber, what is going on? Who are…" the sudden droplets of water that landed on her face made Emily gasp and her words remained hanging. Blinking rapidly, she turned incredulous eyes to the taller man behind Amber, who had just used his fingers to spray her face with what looked like water from a small glass vial in his hands.

"What the heck are you doing?" She snapped.

At the numerous heads that had started turning to stare in their direction, Sam cursed under his breath, relief washing over him when nothing more happened. Whoever this girl was, she wasn't possessed. Seeing that this was drawing attention to them, Sam intervened with a level tone.

"Let's take this outside, come on!"

Claire watched the proceedings, finding it all greatly intriguing. A cunning smile graced her face, one eyebrow raised at a sly angle. The more time she spent with the Winchesters the more certain she was they were hiding something big.

Amber eyed both of her brothers murderously. A hand clasping around Emily's forearm she practically dragged her friend along as she stormed out of the coffee shop.

Claire, Sam and Dean followed right behind them, eyes trained on Amber as if they feared she'd disappear any second.

Amber's nostrils flared with every breath she took. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so mad at Sam and Dean, but she was having a hard time keeping her temper in check.

Looking over at Amber, Emily was sizing up the situation she found herself caught up in. What was going on and should she make a break for it?

Amber, momentarily gaining some insight into how this was looking to Emily, informed her, "Those two are family. My very overprotective family," Amber huffed.

"Family?" Emily asked genuinely surprised. "I thought you didn't have any!"

"So did I," Amber sighed. She didn't get to explain anything else as the boys and Claire caught up with them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," was Dean's outburst, getting up in Amber's face.

Anger welling up, her face flushed, Amber turned to Dean.

"You're so rude. I can't even introduce you two to someone, before you've drenched them with holy water! God, I can't believe you did that!"

Emily's eyes widened at this. "Holy water?" She asked incredulously, taking an unconscious step back.

Sam, seeing that this situation was rapidly going south, stepped in front of Dean, placing himself closest to the new woman. He eyed his brother intently and addressed him quietly, "Tone it down, we're already causing a scene and saying more than we should," he hissed.

"I don't think I'm the one giving things away, Sam," Dean snapped, glaring in Amber's direction.

Turning to his sister, Sam looked at her warningly, "That goes for you, too," he told her.

Claire took out her phone and didn't even bother being discrete as she started recording everything. "God, this shit's better than Netflix," she mumbled.

"Who are you and how do you know Amber?" Dean barked at Emily, when Sam finally stepped to the side.

Scoffing, the girl shook her head.

"Look, dude, I don't know who you are… or who you think you are, but I ain't tellin' you nothing!"

Amber turned to Sam, eyes still flaming with anger.

"Can I have a fucking minute alone with her? You're freaking her out! She's a friend. We were in a home together. Just five goddamn minutes, Sam, please!"

"We aren't going anywhere," Dean declared.

Amber felt her face flushing and had to hold it together, trying not to say something she knew she'd regret. Turning to Dean she said, through gritted teeth, "You can stand a few goddamn feet away, Dean. Is that too fucking much to ask?"

"Watch it!" Dean warned.

"Dean, come on," Sam chimed in, clasping a hand on his shoulder. "Just give them some space. We know it's safe."

Dean shot another glare in his sister's direction before letting Sam guide him a few feet away from the two girls. Claire followed them, camera focusing on Dean's face. When he noticed, he snatched the small device out of her hand, eliciting an annoyed, "Hey!"

"If you want this back before your trip back to Jody's, you'd better zip it!"

Alarmed eyes scanning this group of people, Emily's eyes looked alarmed and cautious. Internally, she was debating whether to run and get away or stay while this thing further devolved into...into who knows what. It felt unpredictable and dangerous. But, Emily had a loyal streak and decided to stand her ground. She knew Amber and this one fact kept her in place.

Amber let out a strained breath as she turned back to her old friend.

"Sorry, Em," she offered with a resigned sigh.

"No, it's okay… I guess," Emily answered, her arms crossing over her chest, her expression a bit awkward.

"So what's the deal with these people?"

"Let's… Let's not get into that, alright? Just… Tell me, how are you? Where are you? Are you placed in some home around here?"

Not addressing the elephant in the room, Emily was weighing how she felt about this. It sounded complicated and she did understand complicated situations.

"Kinda… Yeah," she answered vaguely. "I work at Target. I'm on my lunch break, actually. What about you? Where are you? God, how many years has it been?"

Soft smile forming, Amber did the math in her head.

"Six?"

"God, you're right… Six years," Emily marveled, her eyes scanning this girl in front of her who only vaguely resembled the little toothy kid she remembered bunking with.

"So, you're still in a placement around here?" Amber inquired, noticing her first attempt had been deftly brushed aside. At Emily's clear discomfort, Amber added, "It's okay. Even if you're not they wouldn't do anything about it. Not if you don't want to."

Taking Amber's meaning, she felt a bit mollified that the men with Amber wouldn't out her to CPS. Still avoiding answering, Emily asked, "Who are they anyway? What are they to you?"

Her turn to feel uncertain about offering an answer, Amber smiled awkwardly.

"You know what? Fuck that. We're here and that's what's important. I'm so glad I bumped into you. And that you live around... "

"We should definitely meet. Grab a coffee alone, catch up," Emily said, with a longing smile.

Amber grimaced slightly at that, "We'll see about that… I'll definitely try to make it happen!"

"Why wouldn't it happen?" Emily asked, her eyes flying to the two men whose gaze remained glued on her and Amber.

"That's too complicated to get into right now," Amber said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

Emily's eyes scanned her face. "Are you safe?" She finally asked in a worried whisper.

"Yes, Em. It's not like that, I promise."

Dean's loud call of "Amber!" made both girls glance in his direction.

Dean simply nodded at his sister, his look speaking volumes.

Letting out a frustrated huff, Amber turned to her friend. "I gotta go. But, I promise I'll try to see you again. Soon."

Emily fished in her pocket, took out, and unlocked her phone before handing it to Amber. "Here, put in your number," she said quietly.

Amber glanced behind her shoulder as she hastily typed her phone number in her friends' phone, saving it, and hastily sending a text to herself to complete the loop.

Once Emily got her phone back she hugged Amber one last time.

"My break is almost over…I'd better head back."

Breaking the embrace, Amber nodded. "Go ahead. And don't forget to text me, alright?"

"Sure thing, Amber. It was so great seeing you!"

Amber watched her leave, sending one last smile over her shoulder, before walking hastily away towards the massive Target building.

Watching her depart, Dean walked closer to Amber, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You and I are gonna talk about this."

Amber sighed. Of course they'd talk about this. Her life was so fucked up. Anger at her situation, and how rude Sam and Dean had been to Emily, burned in Amber's mind. Lips compressed into a straight line of frustration, Amber was contemplating how to ever have a normal life. A normal anything. Sam read Amber's mood and decided not to intervene. Yeah, Dean was going to ream her, and he wouldn't interfere, but this was clearly hard on his sister. They still had their coffee orders.

"Why don't we go back inside. Our order is up and we can enjoy this," was Sam's attempt to calm everyone down. It wasn't well thought out.

"I'm not in the mood, Sam," was Amber's angry response.

"Yeah, Sam. Let's Just get our drinks and go. I've had enough of this," Dean delineated, drawing his line on Amber's behavior. God, how many times would he have to tell her...she couldn't keep doing this. Dean was getting himself worked up even more.

Claire, watching all of this unfold, was getting the feeling that Amber was in big trouble, wasn't sure why, and she was kind of curious to see how this played out. Claire got the impression that Dean pulled no punches with Amber. What would this mean? What she'd recorded on her phone was very interesting. She'd have to watch this again once she got her phone back. Oh yeah, they were hiding something big!

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

Standing in Amber's bedroom, leaning against the desk, arms folded with his chin down, Dean was highly pissed. This carefree attitude, while they were out in public and vulnerable to attacks, was dangerous. Sioux Falls should have been a wake up call to all of them. This wasn't him and Sam blowing things out of proportion. Demon's were out there and they were after her. Anyone, from complete strangers to people from Amber's past, could be used by Hell to play her, to lure her in. And Amber kept ignoring this.

Amber sat on her bed, her back pushed up against the headboard, frustrated and upset. Her knees were pulled up to her chin and her arms were wrapped around her legs. Her eyes staring off away from Dean, she looked miserable because she was.

The drive home had been in a tense silence and, once the groceries and Christmas items were inside the bunker, Sam had pulled Claire off to the library for some sigil study. Claire, aware she was being managed away from Amber and Dean, was on alert to all sounds in the bunker, and it was distracting her. Sam saw this and knew what was up.

The bunker had certain sounds which had become familiar to the people living in it. The kitchen had a constant hum from the compressor coils chilling the old model refrigeration units. The War Room also had an electrical hum, plus having fans, that cooled the original transistors and mainframe, kicking on and turning off abruptly. And the bedrooms would occasionally let out the loudest noises if its occupant was playing music, blowing up walls, or receiving punishment. This was all known to the three Winchesters and why Sam was intentionally keeping Claire occupied in the library. Up in the library, the sounds of the rest of the bunker never found broadcast. No soundwaves, from down below, could travel up there.

"Sam, why are we here," was Claire's direct question.

"You've never talked to me about Enochian Sigils before?" Claire leveled her gaze on an uncomfortable Sam.

Understanding what she was doing, Sam decided to shut this all down.

"You know why." Sam didn't feel the need to explain the obvious to a manipulative person. Although Sam reasoned, Claire had no clue as to the high stakes the simplest slip up presented to Amber.

"Sam, why the fuck did you flick holy water on Amber's friend? Why were you two such douches to her? She was just an old friend for fuck sake."

Claire wasn't even trying to do the assigned sigil work. Besides, why would SHE wish to summon angels? This was bullshit.

Deciding he'd had enough of this, Sam sat up straighter in his chair, leaning forward towards the girl.

"Claire, you're a smart girl. I'm confident you can do the math on your own. The demon at the tavern the night of Amber's birthday didn't just happen to be in Sioux Falls. Nor did the other two demons you and Kyle faced at the cemetery. We have reasons to believe they were after Amber."

"That's bullshit! They could be out there for any number of reasons. Why do you automatically assume it's for her?" Claire countered. She knew Sam was right, of course. She remembered the demons' words at the cemetery. In this situation she was the one who knew more...much more...than Sam did. But the best possible approach to gain intel was to play the stupid card. And Claire knew this perfectly well.

Annoyed eyes darted to the girl, Sam's tone came out harsher this time.

"First of all, you need to stop swearing! God, Claire! You're worse than Dean! I don't like the tone or language you're using, especially when I'm addressing you respectfully!"

Claire stared back at him, eyebrows furrowing.

"Are you seriously telling me off about swearing right now? Real smooth, Sam!"

Sam sighed in frustration, but willed himself not to fall for her baiting.

"I've assigned you something and I expect it to be done. I'll go put the rest of the groceries away and you'd better have finished copying and memorizing at least half of these sigils before I'm back," he told her curtly.

Claire watched him walking away with an annoyed expression. She couldn't help but marvel how effectively Sam had avoided giving anything away.

"You can run but you can't hide," she mumbled, turning her attention to the sheets of paper spread on the table in front of her. Internally, Claire was grousing over Sam's assignment.

And what did he mean, 'I'd better have it done.' She'd do what she found useful and she'd never find it useful to call an angel.

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Coming up into the library, Cas was looking for the bunker's inhabitants and instead found Claire. Their eyes meeting, he felt uncomfortable. His face cocked to the side, looking empathetic and sad. Claire was a constant reminder of the heartless methods of heaven.

Tight-lipped expression on her face, Claire stared back at the angel, as he stood looking at her awkwardly. She remained silent, refusing to make an effort to ease his rigidness and discomfort. His presence in that moment left her feeling justified in her refusal to do the sigil study. Damn angel.

"I was looking for Amber," Cas finally muttered.

Reading the girl's displeasure with his presence, Cas gracefully gave her her space. Lowering his eyes momentarily as a way of excusing himself, he retreated back down the a sound coming from the kitchen, Cas investigated, only to find Sam putting away the groceries.

Silent in his approach, Cas announced his purpose.

"I'm looking for Amber, It's time for her practice."

Sam jumped, hearing Cas' voice so close by from within the empty space of the kitchen.

"Jesus, Cas." Sam jumped. Visibly catching his breath, he felt his heart rate return to normal.

"He's not here. I'm looking for Amber."

Sizing up the bad timing of everything, Sam decided to level with the angel.

"Cas, today's lesson will have to be postponed. Amber is... well... she's in trouble. I don't imagine she'll be in any mood to train with you after she and Dean are finished talking. "

"Our sessions are important, Sam. I don't deem it wise to lose any hours of training. What happened? Why won't she be in the mood?"

Looking uncomfortable, Sam offered a bit more clarity.

"Amber disregarded some very important rules today, Cas. She put herself in unnecessary danger, by ignoring basic safety rules. She's been doing this a lot lately and we've let it slide so far. Today, Dean's not letting it slide. He's...ah...he's punishing her," was Sam's uncomfortable divulgence. Watching the angel's face, clearly taking in his meaning, Sam's grim face remained as he returned to putting away the groceries.

"Has Dean been informed of Amber's angel grace, of her higher level of control over her power?" Cas asked.

Stopping what he was doing, and thinking about the angel's question, Sam turned back to him.

"Yes. We got some time off this last weekend and I filled him in." Sam's face became concerned, and his worried eyes gazed involuntarily out the kitchen's door and in the direction of Amber's room.

Seeing his concern, Cas reassured him, "Amber loves Dean and she respects him. I don't believe she'll harm him."

Sam's brow creased deeply with worry as he looked back at the angel. He knew Cas' words were true. He knew that Amber wouldn't intentionally harm any of them. Yet the image of Dean being blasted away from a power burst invaded his mind.

Putting down the boxes of Lucky Charms, he started to make his way out towards the hallway, when Cas stepped in front of him, making him pause.

"Do you really think there's anything you can do?" The angel asked, causing Sam to blink. Cas intervening between the three of them was a rare occurrence, but it was telling.

Sam realised he had no idea what he'd do. In fact, he doubted there was anything that could be done.

"Sam, I don't think Amber would harm Dean. She trusts him."

"I know… You told me this before Cas, but we still don't know for sure. I mean, what if she blasts him? She could accidentally hurt him badly… Or worse!"

"The same was true for you a few days back but nothing happened," Cas reasoned. "And even if Amber does blast Dean, you won't be able to do anything to stop it."

Sam gaped at the angel. "Thanks, Cas! That's making me feel so much better," he scoffed, growing even more uncomfortable. Yet he knew the angel was right. For better or worse he had to trust his siblings. Amber's control and trust of Dean, and Dean's love and fairness in punishing Amber.

The angel's expression remained even, but he didn't comment. His words weren't offered in an attempt to console Sam. They were simply facts. Seeing the younger Winchester brother turning with a sigh back to the discarded cereal boxes, Cas leaned against the kitchen's wall near the door and watched silently Sam getting back to his chore.

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Claire's eyes were trained at the sigils in front of her but her gaze was unfocused. Sam's warning had barely registered. She didn't want to study enochian sigils. Not at the moment anyway. And she didn't care what Sam had to say about it. She was annoyed about not knowing what was happening between Dean and Amber and even more annoyed she still hadn't figured out what they were all hiding. Her brief encounter with Cas, had only managed to further aggravate her.

Getting up from her chair with a huff, she walked quietly to the library's entrance and examined her surroundings. When she made sure nobody was around, she carefully crept down to the main level. Hearing some muffled voices coming from the direction of the kitchen, Claire headed there first. The door was left ajar, offering Claire both a hiding spot and the opportunity to clearly listen to what Sam and Castiel were discussing inside.

As she drew closer she was able to make out their conversation, catching half of Sam's sentence.

"... I mean, what if she blasts him? She could accidentally hurt him...Badly… Or worse!"

Claire's eyebrows furrowed and she mouthed a silent 'what they fuck' with her lips ! Amber could blast Dean? And hurt him? With what? This made no sense.

Castiel's next words perplexed her even more. "The same was true for you a few days back, but nothing happened. And even if Amber does blast Dean, you won't be able to do anything to stop it."

What the hell was going on with these people? Claire wondered. When silence engulfed the kitchen and the sound of cabinets opening and closing resumed, Claire moved quietly down the hall, walking towards Amber's room. Maybe she'd manage to listen to something useful there.

And beyond that, she wanted to know exactly how Dean was dealing with Amber. He had looked pissed and had made clear that Amber had somehow broken rules. She was certain that he was a dick, but a part of her wanted the confirmation that she was right. This was her opportunity to learn what kind of a threat Dean really posed and if his threats were idle or something she'd need to worry over.

Carefully, she hugged the walls along the hall and moved stealthily till she reached the door of room 16. Ear pressing against the door she focused to make out the muffled words exchanged inside.

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Dean was done weighing how this would all go. He had reached his decision and he was ready to start acting on it.

Since Amber had come into their lives, Dean had assumed the role of the main disciplinarian. It was a familiar role. One he'd assumed in the past with Sam. One that had ended up being part of his very nature. He knew the song and dance. And by now, so did Amber. She broke a rule, she paid the price. It was simple...except that it wasn't.

Sam had been a complicated boy, with feelings and stuff. Dean remembered how hard this had been for their father to deal with. He remembered all the times he had run interference between Sam and John. And how sometimes that had landed him in hot water with John, too.

Once Dean turned fourteen he was given the task of disciplining Sam on top of his other task of raising him. It wasn't something he'd asked for. But it wasn't something he could avoid either. With the amount of time he and his little brother spent alone, and with Sammy getting older and constantly testing the waters, Dean had no choice but to learn how to dish out discipline. He had even managed to do it in a more balanced way than John. And had he known, John would've disapproved.

Having seen Amber's struggles, Dean had a heart for his sister. She had it rough. He saw how she struggled, and it hurt him that the biggest thing he could do was protect her...and this ended up including keeping her away from other people in an effort to keep her away from demons and the supernatural world that was seeking to use her or kill her. He saw all of this.

But this girl had to meet him halfway.

Dean had been leaning against his sister's desk, arms crossed and looking down at an upset Amber. He was reviewing this line of thought internally. He knew what his next step should entail. He also hated it. But it was imperative...she had to learn to stop and think before she acted! She had to automatise her responses and safety measures. They had talked about the importance of this. Repeatedly. And yet she had ignored these rules. Repeatedly. And they had let it slide. Repeatedly.

They couldn't afford to do this anymore.

He reflected on how many times she had done this. Denver, Asa's funeral, her birthday party, today… And who knows how many times while she was at Jody's with the girls. She had not thought about where she was and who might've been around. She had ignored the established course of action in such cases. This had to stop. And he was going to have to step in here and make sure that from now on she remembered.

"So, you know you screwed up, right?"

Dean's words broke the silence of the room. Amber, not raising her eyes, was still staring at her bed cover with angry eyes. She hadn't lifted her gaze to Dean's, she couldn't. She knew she'd made a mistake, but it wasn't on purpose. It wasn't an intentional thing. Yes, she hadn't gone through the routine she knew she should've… But it was such a natural response to seeing an old friend, she didn't even think about it. This was so unfair. Pursing her lips tightly she remained silent, pushing Dean's buttons on disobedience.

"Hey! I asked you a question! You know you screwed up, right?" Dean's voice was louder, demanding a reply.

"No, Dean, I don't know that."

This was all Amber cared to say. She knew she was getting herself into hotter water, but right now she didn't give a crap.

"Well, you did. You screwed up big. That woman...girl...whatever she is...she could've been a demon. You could've been killed or taken right in front of us and we wouldn't have been able to do anything about it."

Dean's voice held an emotional tinge as he said this.

Amber looked up at him for the first time, feeling his sincerity break through his anger. She saw within his eyes a sadness, a sorrowful edge to his anger as he expressed what the loss of her would cause him.

She kept her eyes on him. He was getting her attention.

"You see, I don't know what else to do here. We've been training you and teaching you to protect yourself because your life is constantly threatened. Everyone could be a threat. Looking like your best bud is their favorite trick. Do you get this?"

"Yes, Dean, I fucking get it! We've been over this a million times," Amber said in tired frustration.

"Exactly! We've been over this a million times! So, Amber, I'm done warning you. Cautioning you. Threatening you. I've let it slide before. And you've had more than enough chances. I can't let this slide again," Dean said, his tone stern and forlorn at the same time.

Amber's eyes grew wider and her face flushed, realizing where this was heading.

"Dean, no! C'mon! I'll do better! I'll remember to do this right next time, I promise!"

"Yes, you will remember. I'll make sure of that," Dean said in the same tone. At the pleading look she sent him he simply shook his head.

"No, Amber. If I don't step up right now you'll keep screwing this up, eventually getting yourself killed and...and I lose it everytime I even think about this."

At this Dean turned his head off to the side, hiding the emotional response distorting his face at the thought of losing her, his jaw clenching, the cords of his neck becoming visible.

Mastering himself, he returned his focus back to Amber, her anger visibly deflated.

Eyes still on Dean, Amber's mouth was dipping open in a bit of flattering and appreciation for what Dean was saying. He really cared about her.

In a separate reality, Dean was holding himself together. He could do this.

"Do you have anything to say? This is your chance."

Having a grip on himself now, Dean threw this out there. He remembered Sam asking this question when dealing with the girl and it seemed like something he should do as part of his 'being more fair' effort.

Amber was listening to Dean...even as she kept her peace. She'd been here so many times with her brothers.

Something she thought was a minor issue, they deemed a major misstep. And it always turned out they were right. She never saw this on the front end; Always on the back end of these sorts of arguments. So far, this was three for three that they'd been right. God, she hoped they never found out about her going up to the cemetery with Claire.

Dean kept his silence, He could see Amber was thinking about his words.

Not wanting to sound weak, yet only having a weak position to offer, Amber was feeling herself falter. She couldn't defend herself. She hadn't intended anything wrong, yet she'd definitely put herself in danger. Not following the rules and protocol regarding her own safety. It turned out she wasn't in danger. But they didn't know that for sure until Sam and Dean got all up in Emily's face. Not until they did all those rude things, did they know for sure.

And all these could be avoided had she gone about this properly. Walking to Sam and Dean and letting them know she thought she knew that girl. Letting them know she'd talk to her so that they could be ready to act. Having murmured an exorcism near Emily before attempting to talk to her. Oh god, she was flailing about emotionally. And one thing was for sure. She had nothing. She couldn't look Dean in the eye and defend herself or actions. Letting out a sigh, Amber slumped down, shoulders dropping, and her arms relaxing across her stomach. Even she could now see how she'd screwed up.

"Nothing then?"

Eyes up at Dean, Amber cocked her head at an angle, her bangs covering part of her face, giving him the one-eyed stare.

"Ok. It wasn't good," she finally got out quietly.

"You're damn right it wasn't good. It was a disaster that could have blown up in your face. Do you get this?"

"Yes, Dean, I get this." Amber didn't wish to say anything more, because what seemed like the next concession was her agreement to get smacked. And she wasn't going to agree to that. No fucking way.

"So you get that I can't let this slide? That I won't?"

At Dean's rhetorical question, Amber's eyes flashed to her brother and she saw him standing up from his leaning against the desk. Her heart pounded with fear as he started coming over to her. She sat up straighter, eyes wide.

"Dean!"

Amber didn't get out any more than this and Dean was beside her.

"Stand up. Let's take care of this." was all he said, hauling her off of the bed, his hand wrapping around her upper arm.

Struggling against his strength, Amber was pulled to standing, Dean switching places with her.

"No, Dean! Stop! It was an accident! I didn't plan this! I won't do it again…"

Ignoring her attempts to change his mind, Dean sat on the edge of her bed. He knew this drill.

"Settle down. You know you deserve this. Suck it up," were his strong words, as he tugged the girl over his knees and immobilized her torso over his left leg. Wrapping her tightly against his side, and locking her kicking legs between his own, he'd learned this was the fastest and most effective way to get this done with Amber.

Amber heard him, knew she deserved this, but there was no way she'd willingly go to her own execution. She'd had enough of Dean's spankings by now and each one took days to heal. They really hurt!

"Augh! Dean, no! Stooooop! You asshole!"

Dean ignored her protests and focused on his target as he started smacking her backside. She was only wearing leggins, so he deemed this was enough to just follow through over this thin covering. After all, she hadn't done this intentionally.

She couldn't stop the inevitable, and Amber was feeling the helplessness of having to endure this punishment. This forced submission caused her stomach to feel like it had dropped to her feet and she was just laying over Dean's thigh, vulnerable and exposed. Dean's hard palm kept coming down on her backside, the sound loud and sharp. The shocking sting was alarming.

Dean, watching Amber take his fifteen smacks and starting to cry, felt it was time to wrap this up.

"You have to assume everyone is the enemy. Tell me how you should have gone about talking to this Emily girl today."

Amber felt the strong urge to tell Dean to go fuck himself, but she wisely managed to keep her thought silent. Having been here before she knew delaying the answer would only cost her more smacks and pain.

"I should have told you and Sam first," she managed to get out through her tears. "And then check with holy water or an exorcism before talking to her."

"Exactly. You know the drill so start using it, Amber! This will continue to happen if you continue to invite disaster. It's my job to keep you alive," punctuating his last statement with one more smack to her ass, Dean stopped.

The girl was crying but had stopped struggling. Dean lifted her up and Amber yanked herself away from his hold. He attempted to place his hands on her shoulders, and Amber glared at him through red-rimmed eyes moving away from his attempted touch.

"Leave me alone!"

She might have come around to seeing that she deserved this, but she in no way liked this.

Pulling herself away from Dean's grip she flung herself on her bed, back to him, hugging her pillow to her face sobbing. The burning sting in her ass was a rude reminder of how much this punishment always hurt. Especially when it came from Dean. He was so mean. At this moment Amber felt miserable. And angry, and embarrassed, and frustrated. Her shitty life just hurt and all she could do was cry.

Dean watched her and was left feeling like he'd kicked a dog, his own heart aching. But this was what he had to do to keep her safe. This was his job and he'd keep doing it whenever he had to.

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Claire struggled to catch everything that was said on the other side of the door. Dean and Amber hadn't exchanged many words, nor were they particularly informative. Other than the confirmation of Dean being an overbearing dick and the realization that Amber never once called him dad, she got nothing. When she heard Amber's yelling and soon after the unmistakable sound of repetitive slaps, Claire gasped quietly, realising the ass-busting threats were far from idle. A knot forming in her stomach she had little time to mull this over in her head, as a large hand clasped on her shoulder.

Jumping startled, she turned around to meet Sam's displeased glare. Shocked into silence both by the happenings in Amber's room and by Sam catching her eavesdropping. Claire stood rigidly against the wall not knowing what to expect.

Sam moved his hand from clasping her shoulder to circling around her forearm, turned, and started walking to the opposite direction, pulling Claire with him.

Attempting to free herself from his grip, Claire, unsurprisingly, failed. With an annoyed huff she had no choice but to let Sam lead the way back up to the library.

Pointing a finger to the chair she had vacated, he said in a tone that held no room for argument, "Sit!"

Claire, looking down at the sigil pages he'd laid out for her, she felt like a horse who'd been led to the edge of a canyon, refusing to step down onto the steep trail. She was backing up mentally, her face screwed up into a frown of stubborn resistance.

Dean had usually been the one to intervene with Claire whenever they'd found her out on a solo hunt. Dean had been the one who'd physically hauled her back to the Impala and back to Jody's. So, for Sam, this felt like he was stepping on Dean's toes and this parental-type territory only Dean shared with Claire. But...Sam was furious with this girl and, catching her red-handed, listening outside of Amber's room, no doubt hearing the private 'conversation' between Dean and Amber, Sam needed to address this head on.

"Claire, I told you to sit here, to complete at least half of this sigil work. You not only didn't do this, you intruded upon Amber and Dean. This won't happen here."

Having heard what sounded like Amber getting her ass handed to her by Dean, Claire was starting to get a fuller understanding of how Amber was being raised at the bunker. She couldn't even imagine getting her own ass kicked by Dean, but now she realized she might. Yeah, Dean had had the motive and the opportunity in the past, but this was a line he'd never crossed. And Now...here at the bunker for a month, and having agreed to all of the terms of her stay here, this looked like it was indeed on the table. Shit...this might happen.

And...not having this history with Sam, Claire was mistakenly feeling protected as their relationship had never involved anything close to this.

"Cool it, Sam! I was just worried about my friend," she answered in an annoyed tone. She had so many cooler answers she'd kill to throw in Sam's face, but she decided that if there ever was a time to play it safe, this was now.

"Worried about your friend?" Sam asked with a scoff. "Your friend was having a private conversation with her father, Claire!"

"Father, my ass," Claire mumbled before she could stop herself. Sam was getting her worked up. Catching the brief look of surprise and concern on his face, she pursed her lips together. She was losing her temper and letting things slip.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked in an exasperated tone. He peered at Claire, taking in her every twitch and shift of posture. Did she hear something being said between Dean and Amber that gave away their story?

Her mind racing, Claire crossed her arms over her chest.

"I said, 'Father, my ass!' That douche wants to call himself a father? He's in there beating her up! And you're doing nothing to help her! Some family you guys are!"

Claire watched Sam's face looking relieved for the briefest second. Good save, she thought to herself.

"Dean's not beating anyone up! Amber screwed up and she's facing the consequences she knows to expect! And if you know what's good for you, you'll start doing as you're told, is that clear, Claire?"

"What, will you do, blast me if I don't?" was Claire's snark...revealing too much in her sarcastic response.

Sam, forehead creasing and then relaxing into a broader understanding of where and how Claire had lifted this exact phrase, Sam now saw that Claire had been eavesdropping on he and Cas' conversation and ended up outside of Amber's bedroom, too. This was looking like a bigger and bigger offense.

"Who's blasting who?"

Sam and Claire turned to see Dean walking up the stairs of the library, a slight frown on his face. His eyes traveled from Sam's to Claire's, expectantly.

"Dean, why don't you sit down. I think you need to hear this," was Sam's deadly-quiet voice.

The calm manner in which Sam delivered this statement was not reassuring. It was chilling Claire' heart. This was untrod territory for them all, and it didn't look like the Winchesters were the slightest bit reserved about crossing over.

"Hear what?" Dean asked curtly, his eyes turning to the girl. He could tell Claire had done something and Sam was in the middle of dealing with it.

Claire's brain raced as she assessed her situation. Sam looked angry. Angrier than she'd ever seen him. She was betting she wouldn't get out of this. This realisation made her uncomfortable, but it also gave her a new surge of resourceful survival.

"Amber blasting you, apparently?" Claire dropped the bomb and all the pretenses shifting her challenging glare from Sam to Dean.

Dean's brow creased and his eyebrows lowered as her words registered. His eyes flashed to Sam's before turning back to Claire.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She doesn't know what she's talking about because that's what happens when you're eavesdropping. You don't gather reliable intel," Sam snapped.

Dean's eyes narrowing, he took a step towards Claire, who managed to stand her ground.

"You were eavesdropping?" He asked in a dangerous tone. "What are you, four?" He all but yelled next.

"Why so upset, Dean? Do you guys have anything to hide?" Claire shot back.

"We have a right to our damn privacy, Claire!" Dean barked. Reaching in his pocket he took out her phone, which he hadn't yet returned and held it high over his head.

"How would you like it if we went through this, huh?"

Claire's face visibly blanched for the first time. Her expression darkening, she extended a hand, palm up.

"Give it back!" She told Dean, demandingly.

Before the oldest Winchester had a chance to answer, Sam snatched it from his hold.

"No he won't. You're not getting this back for a week. And the same goes for your laptop.

You'll only have access to it while working on your lessons under my supervision."

"That's bullshit!" Claire exclaimed.

"You wanna make it two?" Dean asked in a challenging tone.

Claire felt her blood boil. They were insufferable. Insufferable dicks. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. She had learned nothing new and ended up losing the two things that kept her sane in this pithole. Fuck!

Letting out a loud groan of frustration Claire strode towards the library's exit, only to be stopped by Sam's hand clasping around her forearm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Hell! Or my room, whichever I reach first!"

"No you aren't," Sam informed her. Dragging her back to the table, he forced her down into her chair. "You'll finish the work I assigned you before going anywhere else. Is that clear?"

Claire turned and gave Sam a murderous glare, refusing to acknowledge his words.

"Are you listening, Claire?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm listening, I just don't give a fuck about what you're saying," Claire offered in a mock sweet tone.

Lips pursing in a thin line, Sam grabbed the book of sigils and moved the silver knife, that served as a bookmark, two pages ahead.

"That little comment just earned you two more pages of work. You wanna keep testing me? Go ahead. You won't leave this table until you've finished all of the work you've been assigned!"

Dean, watching Claire's unmasked contempt for their authority, could see where this was heading. She was going to end up at this place of reckoning sooner than he'd hoped. And Sam, well Sam was stepping up in a manner he'd begun to see more often. It was impressive...and Dean was occasionally reminded of himself back in Sam's teen years.

"Oh yeah? And what happens if I do?" Claire challenged, seething.

"I take my belt to your ass," came Dean's laconic answer.

Silence followed his words. It was the first time he had spelled it out in this unquestionable manner, what the consequences would be. And it was the first time Claire was left speechless. Torn between pushing Dean to the ultimate test and self-preservation, she remained still, weighing the alternatives to deviating from this path. She wasn't finding a way around this.

Clenching her jaw, eyes angry even as she accepted her defeat, she grabbed hold of the discarded pen and paper.

Not having anything to say to this, Claire simply poised herself to get this distasteful job out of the way. Neither brother thought she was taking this seriously, but she was at least complying and they'd accept this.

Not having anything more that needed saying, actions were what counted here, the brothers gave Claire one last look before heading down to the lower lever, leaving her to work.

Claire felt them leaving and with their departure, let out a breath of relief. She came very close to getting into some seriously hot water. Not that she gave a shit about these sigils. OK, she'd do the work, but she'd do the absolutely minimal amount of work to not push them any further. There was still this opportunity to get this done faster than they'd anticipated and sneak down to pretend to use the bathroom, giving her a window of opportunity within this cover story. She might hear something useful. But god, she had to be much more careful than she'd been before. Noticing the bourbon decanter on the side table between the two chairs, Claire remembered that this hadn't been there before. The brothers must've gotten this out and forgot to return it to wherever they'd previously had it. Too bad she didn't have her flask with her to fill it up for later. If there ever was a night alcohol would help, this was tonight.

Reaching the kitchen, Dean went right for the beer. Grabbing two, he opened them both, handing one to Sam. They were both mentally exhausted. Silently drinking their beer, the two men didn't need to say anything, just sat there in silent contemplation. It was clear Claire had heard some critical intel and they both knew she was smart. She'd put this all together sooner or later. And then what?

The minutes ticked by and Dean was the first to finish his beer. Lost in the sea of implications and possibilities, he threw his empty bottle in the trash and reached into the fridge for another. Punishing Amber, then facing Claire's challenging behavior, realising she knew they'd been hiding something from her and that she was actively trying to figure things out, it all racked his nerves and temper. He hadn't felt that calm yet, and he needed to feel calm, because if he didn't, well, he'd didn't know what he'd do...and this kind of scared him.

Sam watched his brother, trying to read in his face and body, read all the things Dean kept bottled up, stubbornly refusing to let them out. Yet another thing Dean and Amber had in common. Sam drank his beer slowly, contemplating that Dean had just declared war with Claire. It was out in the open now, the way he'd handle any more blatant disobedience from her. And Claire was not the kind of person who'd back down from a challenge. It was just a matter of time. When Dean got up and grabbed his second bottle, Sam wondered how things with Amber had gone down.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam finally asked in a quiet voice.

Dean's only answer consisted of downing a large sip of his beer. A few silent seconds passed before he turned to look at Sam. "You got Claire's phone right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Give it here," Dean said, extending a hand across the table.

Sam handed the phone over and watched Dean taking it in his hands and trying to unlock it.

"Shit! It has a password!"

"Well, what did you expect? Claire allowing anyone free access to her phone?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And what the hell are you doing trying to go through her phone? We're chewing her out for not respecting our privacy and not ten minutes later you try to snoop through her cell?"

Ignoring his words, Dean pushed the phone towards his brother.

"Just get me in, Sam!"

"No! I'm not getting you in! Did you hear a single word I just said? We'd be nothing, but hypocrits if we did this!"

"You call it hypocrisy, I call it giving her a taste of her own damn medicine. I mean it, Sam! Get me in! If she suspects something about us, about Amber… She might have made contact with someone to gather intel or ask questions or whatever. We need to know!"

Sam stared at Dean in silence. None of this had crossed his mind, but Dean was right. If Claire had reached out to anyone about Amber and their situation they had to know. Grabbing the phone he got up and headed out of the kitchen.

"I'll let you know when I'm in," he said over his shoulder.

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Claire was in the middle of a huge stretch, arms raised above her head, neck tilting from side to side, when the three Winchesters all but burst into the library.

Amber entered first, expression worried. Sam and Dean followed her and they looked pissed.

"Now what?" Claire asked, trying to gauge what this was all about. "I did your stupid sigils!"

Dean glared at her before turning to Amber.

"Sit! Both of you!"

Amber glanced at Claire questioningly as she walked around the table. Claire shrugged at her friend before Amber sat herself down next to her, having no idea what this was all about.

Sam and Dean walked closer to the table, remaining on their feet. Tall figures towering over then. Arms crossed, Dean watched his brother setting Claire's phone on the table in front of

Claire and Amber.

"Care to explain this?" Dean ground out, opening Claire's phone to the text Amber had sent her when Claire was heading off to that demon hunt in the next town over from Jody's, the one where she'd encountered Sam and Dean.

'"Jody found the bottle and the demons' bodies up at the cemetery. She's

convinced you were up there. I haven't admitted a thing, but she's onto us.

Answer me as soon as you read this! Be safe"

Amber blanched when she realized what they were looking at. Claire on the other hand, flushed. In anger.

"You went through my phone?" she all but yelled, glaring at Sam and Dean.

"What's your fucking problem?"

"What's up Claire? You don't like people butting into your business? You explain this, both of you, and I want the truth," Dean demanded, eyes ablaze. He was so pissed and this was looking so bad for both girls. Sam, he was angry, too. This text held so much they needed to know.

"Listening to someone's conversation and going out of your way to hack into someone's phone are two very different things, you creep!" Claire exclaimed.

"Enough!" Dean barked. "What does this text message mean?"

Amber felt her stomach falling to her feet. How the hell did this happen? They weren't supposed to find out! She kept her eyes trained on the phone's screen. She couldn't manage looking at Sam or Dean right now. Not without guilt painted all over her face.

Claire glanced at Amber for all of a second and could see she was losing it. Buying time was imperative here. For both of them.

"Can't you read, Dean?" She asked, sarcastically.

Sam silently watched the exchange, not missing Amber's silence and obvious discomfort. "Amber? Anything useful to add?" Sam asked.

Amber's eyes stole a glance at Sam, but other than swallowing with difficulty she couldn't form a single word right now. Hoping Claire would understand what she asked of her to do she nudged her foot under the table.

"It's not that hard to decode, is it?" Claire asked in a challenging tone.

"I was heading to the cemetery, you two found me and Amber, being a decent friend, tried to cover for me with Jody."

"And why is she mentioning the cemetery?" Dean asked. Turning to a still silent Amber, he addressed her directly, "Why the cemetery, Amber? Were you up there?"

"No she wasn't…" was Claire's defense.

"I didn't ask you!" Dean snapped, his face a grim warning. He wasn't playing around.

"I wasn't!" Amber managed to get out. Shit would hit the fan if they didn't believe her, but at this point all she could do was fight to support the story she and Claire had devised.

"I wasn't! I only mentioned it to warn Claire. So that she'd be prepared when she got back. Read the text… I'm saying Jody's convinced 'you' were up there. Not us, 'you'!" Her tone was desperate and far from confident. She only hoped her brothers would think this was due to her worry over further punishment, after her 'discussion' with Dean.

"Then why was Jody onto 'you'? As in both of you, and not just Claire?" Sam probbed, keeping his tone as even as possible. He could see Amber was scared and nervous.

"Because she was covering for me… God, Sam, you're supposed to be the smart one, right?" Claire said in a bored tone.

Amber's eyes flew from Sam to Dean, gauging their expressions. They didn't seem convinced, but she could tell they were now doubting whether or not they actually had tangible proof.

"So, 'onto us' means what?" was Dean's demanding question.

"Well, Jody looked unconvinced… She didn't buy the excuses I made for Claire. She could tell I was lying…" Amber trailed off, pretending to admit her part in this fiasco.

"And she knew I'd also had wine…Guys, I swear!" Amber sounded desperate, but her explanation made sense...and matched with what the men knew from Jody. Because a thread of this was true.

Amber pulled this emotion into her heart so that it would be the emotion that they felt as she spoke. It was a trick for believable lying she'd learned long ago.

Turning their gaze to Claire, the two men waited to hear what Claire had to say...and to watch her face and body language.

Claire, internally impressed by Amber's acting skill, was starting to think they might pull this off. Reclining back in her chair, expression almost scolding she looked at the two men.

"Another Advil moment, Sam?" was Claire's sarcastic response.

Dean, not following her comment, looked at his brother. Sam looked uncomfortable. What the hell was going on here?

Sam looked at the two girls and considered the situation. He was sure they were hiding part of the story. But he was also sure he and Dean had no evidence to back this up. Their explanation. about the text. was plausible. He and Dean couldn't dole out punishment based on gut-feelings and suspicions. Not when it was something this serious. Now, how would they dig themselves out of this hole? And how would they make sure Amber left that table without feeling she could play them or con her way out of putting herself in danger? Before he had too much time to contemplate any of this, Dean's voice broke the silence.

"Wipe that smug smile off your face, Claire! And don't think for a moment I buy this is all there is to it," he said curtly, his gaze focusing mainly on his sister. "I just hope you two will start using your lying skills and brains before you do stupid shit. Not to dig yourselves out of trouble after. You'd better hope my suspicions won't be confirmed. 'Cause if you two have been lying about all of these..." Dean left his threat hanging in the air. Both girls knew what he was implying.

"I thought this whole thing was over and done with at Jody's," Claire said curtly. "You snooping through my phone was fucked up! This is not about us lying, this is you two mucking this up and making too much out of something really simple."

Dean glanced at Sam, not sure what they could say at this moment.

"Dean," Amber called in a serious tone. "I promise, nothing happened that night. And you know for a fact that I stayed back when Claire went after those demons the day after. I know not to risk my life like that now, alright? I really do. You need to stop freaking out over every little thing."

"Over every little thing?" was Dean's incredulous response. "You mean like you almost getting killed. That little thing?" Dean threw at Amber. He knew they were both lying at least about part of this. And they knew he knew. For the moment, this was enough. He didn't play the political games Sam felt he had to. Dean got to the bottom of issues.

"Whatever you think you know, you're wrong. Now give me back my phone," was Claire's demanding tone.

Like a lawyer being given evidence the opposing counsel overlooked, Dean was keeping hold of Claire's phone. He'd eliminate their back channel communication...at the least.

"Oh, no. We're hanging onto this." Dean was gripping Claire's phone and, Claire, knowing this was a vital part of her stealth, couldn't help the twitch of her mouth, a tell Dean read accurately.

"A week, remember?" Sam added, earning a death glare from Claire.

Castiel, who had quietly approached the scene soon after the boys brought Amber up into the library, watched the interactions with interest and some concern. He could tell both Amber and Claire were upset. He could also tell that Claire's phone had been taken away. A common consequence for teenagers, from his understanding. He wasn't sure why, but he felt the need to break this tension. Stepping closer to the table he cleared his throat making all sets of eyes turn to him.

Not having anything to offer in regards to what was being discussed he glanced at the papers with hand-drawn sigils spread in front of Claire.

"I can take a look at those," he said in his usual neutral tone, glancing from Claire to Sam.

Sam glanced at the angel surprised, not only by his sudden appearance, but also by his offer. Considering it he nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Cas. You do that and I'll go see what I can whip up for dinner."

Dean followed his brother out silently, leaving the two girls alone with Cas.

Taking a seat closest to Claire, and drawing the papers near him, Castiel scanned the sigils as he asked, "What was that all about?"

"How much did you hear?" Amber asked back.

"All of it. But I have zero context as to what occurred while you were at Jody's, Amber. From my understanding whatever this was about happened while you were there."

Claire rolled her eyes at Castiel's effort to make conversation. "None of your damn business," she said, curtly.

"Claire, c'mon!" Amber said quietly. She could understand why she was being like this towards Cas, but at the same time she had started actually feeling for the angel. And she could tell Claire's hostility hurt him.

"Sam and Dean thought I followed Claire to a cemetery in the middle of the night, Cas. But I didn't. It's all cleared out now," Amber explained.

"You went to a cemetery in the middle of the night?" Castiel asked, looking at Claire a bit confused. "Why would you do that?"

"I like the atmosphere," Claire mumbled, annoyed.

Cas didn't comment on her sarcastic response. Instead he pushed one of the papers closer to her.

"You need to fix this lower right part. If you drew this like this, it wouldn't work. Look at the original design and you'll see you've done the curve and line wrong."

"It's not like I care, Clarence. I did what they asked and I won't spend another minute on these!"

"This sigil is really useful Claire. I know it can be used to both protect from evil and cast evil away. We deal with evil every day. This is really good to know," was Amber's sincere response, turning to earnestly address Claire's refusal to even consider this. Couldn't Claire see how these added to their arsenal?

"I don't deal with evil by drawing pretty pictures." was Claire's snide response.

"I got my guns and my knives for that. Plus… Shouldn't you be on my side right about now?" She asked with a pointed look.

Amber's face flushed slightly and she glanced at Cas before raising her hands up in resignation.

"Fine, I'm shutting up! Do what you want!"

Claire, happy that the subject was closed, leaned back in her chair, disconnecting with the conversation and the subject matter.

"I'll let Sam and Dean know we're done here," Cas said, rising from his seat.

"Yeah, and remind them they promised we'd decorate tonight, so they'd better wipe those sour faces off and come help us with the tree and the stuff we bought," Amber said, desperate to change the atmosphere and mood of this evening.

Sitting in her chair, thinking about more 'Cas exposure', Claire couldn't help but picture her suggestion to Dean regarding the tree topper. Laughing out loud, she caught Amber's attention.

"What?" Amber wanted in on the secret joke.

"Oh, that we have our very own live-action tree topper."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Amber still didn't follow.

Waving a dismissing hand, Claire mumbled, "Ask Dean."

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

Getting the box on the table, Amber was opening it up, enjoying this moment of discovery. That crappy old artificial tree that had been donated to the home she was in, it had been bent, had sharp ends and looked weirdly sparse, like a cactus and a pine tree had a baby.

The picture on the box, it looked nice. Not too tall, but full and perfectly Christmas-tree shaped.

Dean, coming up into the library, he watched Amber's cautious enthusiasm as she was opening the box and he was glad he'd indulged her. Having just been up in the library to confront Amber, Dean wasn't sure how this was going to go.

Amber, glancing at him entering the room and saw that he looked calmer. "Don't just sit there," she told him hesitantly. When he didn't react to her words in any pissy kind of way she continued, "We need some Christmas music."

Dean raising both eyebrows, his expression almost pained, answered, "Christmas music? Ah, come on!"

Hand going on her hip, Amber narrowed her eyes at him. "If you get away with making me eat a turkey sandwich for our first Thanksgiving together, I get to have Christmas music playing while decorating!"

She had a point. Dean and Sam had only gotten some pre-cooked turkey dinner from the Kroger's for their first Thanksgiving in the bunker. Of course, it had been more than what all three Winchester siblings had while growing up. Sam and Dean felt like they had to at least acknowledge this holiday with the girls with them. Naturally, turkey sandwiches had replaced the sit down Thanksgiving dinner of turkey, dressing, and cranberry sauce. It hadn't been bad, quite good really. Claire, gloomy from missing Jody and Alex, and knowing what a real Thanksgiving dinner was like, from both her original family and at Jody's, had thought it was pathetic, but she did like the turkey sandwiches.

Not having a response to Amber's request, Dean begrudgingly got his cell phone out and searched for a Christmas playlist online. Shuddering lightly as he hit the play button, he set the phone down near Amber and watched her getting back to ceremoniously bringing out the tree pieces. It reminded him of the Christmas-themed-death he and Sam narrowly escaped from those two ancient pagan gods. That had been close.

Claire was curled up in an armchair in the far corner of the room, watching Amber and Dean silently. She didn't feel like participating in any of this forced celebration. Well, forced where she was concerned. Amber looked like she was enjoying herself.

Sam entered the library holding two bottles of beer. He handed one to his brother and sipped from the other.

"What about us?" Amber asked, sending a hopeful look in Sam's direction.

"I think you two had more than your fair share of alcohol while at Jody's," Sam answered evenly.

"Aw, c'mon! It's Christmas!" Amber pouted.

Letting out a scoff Sam shook his head, "It's not Christmas!"

"It's Christmas-decoration-day. It's kinda the same thing," Amber countered.

"Dean, a little help here?" Sam asked, turning to his brother.

"Sure," Dean nodded. "I'll go grab them two bottles."

"Dude!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Samantha! It's a beer. They won't wake up alcoholics tomorrow, I promise."

Sam shook his head, not bothering to hide his disapproval. Sam knew first hand how Dean would sometimes guilt-trip after administering punishments. That was something he'd experienced first hand, so he wasn't surprised when he saw Dean doing this with Amber, too. And now Claire. He'd let this go. After all, he was relieved that the tension from the confrontation with the girls was melting away. If a bottle of beer for each girl helped this, then so be it.

Amber's face split into a grin as she shrugged at Sam.

"If dad says it's okay…" she trailed innocently and turned her attention back to putting the tree together.

Claire watched this whole interaction, completely thrown off. Wasn't Dean angry at Amber for the whole text thing? And wasn't Amber angry at Dean? Especially after what Claire had overheard taking place between them…and now Dean letting them have beers? What was this, schizophrenia, multiple personality disorder, or something worse? And Amber calling Dean 'dad' for the first time in days… Claire almost scoffed at that. None of this made sense to her.

The artificial tree was out of the box now, piled on the floor as they flipped the box around to see the assembly instructions. Claire watched Amber working, finding the tree stand, placing it on the side table where the bourbon was now missing from...again. She'd have to find out where they kept it. How hard could it be?

"Did anyone bring up the ornaments," Amber asked, looking over her shoulder as she worked.

"I'll go get them," Sam offered, walking down the stairs to go retrieve them.

Amber worked methodically, finding the largest branches to start layering the bottom tier working her way on up. She was having fun.

Back up in the library, Dean held out a beer to Claire. Not knowing what else to do, she eyed the man suspiciously, still accepting the opened beer. Nodding his head, Dean simply passed it to her, realizing she was still steamed from earlier. He couldn't help that, and he knew she'd lied, but they were moving on even though he was still keeping an eye on her.

Walking over to where Amber worked, Dean turned slightly towards Claire.

"Why don't you come join us?" Dean asked.

"No thanks. I'm perfectly fine over here," Claire shook her head.

"Suit yourself then" Dean mumbled. At least he'd tried.

Coming up the stairs, Sam was bringing the boxes of ornaments. There were only two and the bulbs were medium and small. There was also a loose garland of green and gold tinsel that had delighted Amber's heart and a string of tree lights she'd selected. She'd figure this decorating thing out and...well...she'd do something with all this stuff.

Handing her a beer, Dean assessed Amber's progress. Amicably taking the offered beer from him, and taking a drink from it, Amber set the bottle down off to the side so she could continue with her task.

"Where's Cas?" Amber asked as she went over to Sam, grabbing the Christmas lights.

"Not sure," Sam answered.

"He should be here," Amber decided. "CAS!" she hollered a second later.

Claire rolled her eyes from her spot, but remained silent, drinking her beer and hoping this whole circus sideshow would end sooner than later.

"Amber?" Castiel asked, making his way into the library.

"We're decorating. Dean and Claire are only good for drinking beer. I need someone actually helping me," Amber said in a neutral tone. She felt bad thinking of the angel alone in a room, but she didn't want to look too eager to have him around.

"I'm here, too," Sam mentioned.

"You tried to keep us from our beer. You're lucky we let you stay," was Amber's dry response. But her eyes held a playfulness that told Sam she was merely having her fun with him. He didn't mind. Considering how this day had played out, he was more than happy that she was having fun and looked cheerful.

The tree, now fully assembled, looked cute in its diminutive 2 ½ ft height. As Amber opened the box with the string of lights, she pulled out the cardboard spindle the lights were wrapped around. She found the end and started unwinding it. She kept unwrapping its length. And she kept going. It was really long.

Sam, noticing Amber working to get the string of lights off its spindle, grabbed the box and read the length. His eyebrows shot up, those upside down Us showing on his forehead.

"Amber, this is 20 feet long."

Looking at the coiled pile on the floor, Amber could see this was really long.

"Shit. Didn't mean to buy something this long."

"Well, let's give it a go, Maybe I can really fill up the tree with lights. Might work," Amber offered. She really didn't have any idea, but what the hell, she'd give it a go. Picking up her beer, and taking another deep pull from the bottle, Amber was contemplating her next maneuver.

Sam keeping his doubts to himself, simply nodded, watching Amber trying to make this happen.

Claire watched this, still sitting over in her chair. She was no longer so confused. She was now curious.

A couple feet to the right from the blonde, Dean, leaning against the wall, drinking his beer, watched the scene as if he was taking in a play.

Sam, holding the beginning of the string of light, offered it to Amber as she placed it at the top, and carefully wound the continuing length of it down and around, coiling it as it worked its way lower and lower. She created rows of lights. This looked good and Amber had a vision she was bringing to life. Sam kept feeding her more and more length as she placed it. Done. The little tree was loaded up with lights and she still had a huge length left over.

Looking up at Sam, Amber's face had a 'what now' look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders as she held the length that was coming off of the tree. Looking around her, drawing on her surroundings for inspiration, her face lit up.

Quietly, she started draping the lights up and over the mantle behind the table, making a kind of framing effect behind the little tree. Just as Amber was seeing how this would actually work, she came to the end of her length and realized she didn't know where the outlet was. Holding the prong end, Amber looked around, back and forth, before looking up at Sam, then over at Dean, in a helpless sort of way.

"Guys, how do I plug this thing in?"

Neither brother, having considered this either, started looking around for an outlet. They hadn't needed this before and therefore didn't know where any of them were. Moving chairs, looking behind cabinets, lifting up long drapery, they searched. Claire, still drinking her beer, watched this pantomime with amusement, never moving from her seat. Castiel watched with an even countenance and mild interest.

Finally, Dean hit the jackpot, "Yahtzee!" Dean said, pointing to the outlet he'd found behind the hardwood card index file ...way on the other side of the room.

Once Amber and Sam saw the distance, both of their faces slumped. There was no way the end of their lights could reach and Sam knew for sure they had no extension cords.

"Shit! This will never reach," Amber said, disappointment thick in her voice. They'd come so close, too.

"I'm sorry Amber, It didn't even occur to me to pick up an extension cord or anything," was Sam's apology.

Dean, watching this little tableau, turned to the angel.

"Hey, Cas, think you can light these up? Do your mojo power thing...you know a little home wiring?"

Castiel, having watched this unfold, and seeing how happy it had made Amber, turned to Dean.

"Yes, I believe I can light these up."

Simply looking in the direction of the string of lights, Cas gave the slightest of gestures with his hand and instantly the twinkle of warm, white fairy lights shone brilliantly, outlining the perfect shape of the tree and the oak mantle behind, acting as a frame. It was lovely.

A grin on her face, Amber turned to Cas and smiled a huge smile. Castiel felt the girl's heart grow large and a rolling presence of energy moved from Amber to him, like an unseen scent crossing from one end of the room to the other. The angel felt Amber's appreciation and enjoyed her virtual hug. Smiling back at her, he could tell her skill and control over her powers were improving.

"How did you do that?" Amber asked, her eyes round with excitement and surprise.

"I can manipulate electromagnetic waves," Cas explained. "Not as well as I once could, but I can still handle some Christmas lights."

Amber made a mental note to ask Cas if he thought this was something she'd also be able to do. This was beyond cool and she imagined it could be really useful for her in the future. Walking to the entrance of the library she flipped off the light switch. The library was engulfed in cozy semi-darkness, the only source of light coming from the twinkling Christmas lights. Amber glanced around her and saw that everyone's gazes were also drawn to the luminous tree. A companionable silence spread among them, with the Christmas tunes still playing in the background.

Moving to curl up in the empty chair next to Claire, Amber silently extended her beer bottle to the blonde, who clanked her own beer against it. The two of them exchanged amicable glances before turning back to staring at the lights and sipping from their almost empty bottles.

Amber laid on her bed, still dressed and over the covers, staring at her ceiling. This whole day had been a whirlwind of events and emotions that had left her drained. The training session, the fight with Claire, Christmas shopping, bumping into Emily, Dean punishing her, her brothers finding the text message in Claire's phone, decorating their tree… As her brain revisited everything she brought a hand to rub at her forehead. God, what a day…

Turning her head to the side she noticed her leather notebook, forgotten on her nightstand. Reaching to grab it she opened its cover and stared at the photo of her and Ty that she had stuck on the very first page. A nostalgic smile spread on her face as she took in her friend's face. How she'd missed him… She remembered a single night last year, when his parents were out to some fancy dinner party… It was a few days before Christmas and Ty was home alone. The only time she could visit him openly was when he was home alone. Ty's parents never liked her and she avoided contact with adults as much as possible.

Outside the Woodpecker's employees and the couple of diners she frequented, the people in her life since she'd run away from her foster home were as few as humanly possible. That night, she'd gone to visit Ty. She still remembered the majestic Christmas tree, the richly decorated house… She and Ty had spent more than three hours sprawled out on the comfy sofas of his living-room staring at the twinkling lights and having their usual long and comforting conversations about everything and nothing in particular.

With this image emerging in her head, and not giving it much of a thought, Amber got her phone out of her pocket and pulled up her contact list. Putting the small device to her ear she bit her lip as she waited.

"Amber?" Came the urgent answer a few seconds later.

Her face splitting into a grin, Amber sat up on her bed excitedly.

"Hey, Ty! God, it's so good to hear your voice!"

"Same here, dude! How are you? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just missed you and thought I'd call. We haven't talked since Denver."

"I know… Your mob brothers made it clear they didn't want us to contact each other, that's why I didn't call. I didn't wanna get you in trouble or anything."

Snorting at his words Amber quipped, "They're not mob, Ty. But yeah… That's cool of you. Things are a bit weird over here and contact isn't always safe."

"Is it safe now? Are you safe now?"

"Well, I ain't calling to meet you this time around, so I'd say I am. How are you? What's new over there?"

"I'm fine. Same old same old. Parents constantly get on my case about taking school more seriously and start focusing on colleges and shit… Lizzie is as bitchy and as hot as ever…"

"So you two are still dating?" Amber asked, pleasantly surprised. "Way to go, Ty! You've must be going out for what? Three months now?"

"I know, I know… A personal record!"

Amber savored this conversation. The everyday trivial things she'd never get to focus on for so long. Nothing that reminded her of the fucked up parts of her life.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I bumped into Josh yesterday!"

Stomach clenching and sitting straighter on her bed Amber sent a hand to pick at a loose thread on her duvet. So much for trivial conversations… "Josh? What was he doing over there? Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah… He said he had some business in town and that he'd be here for a day or two. He asked if I had seen or talked to you recently."

Amber's eyebrows frowned. Business? What kind of business? Hunting business? Her heart started beating a bit faster. She couldn't help but wonder if this was a coincidence or if it had to do with her. Her stomach dropped to her feet when another thought came to her mind.

Had Ty mentioned anything about Sam and Dean to Josh? About knowing they were her brothers?

"What did you tell him?" Amber asked urgently.

"That I hadn't seen you for weeks."

"Did you tell him anything about Sam and Dean?"

"No, dude! The guys are wanted by the police and you three seem to be hiding for whatever reason. I'm not that daft."

"Thank God! That was a good call, Ty. Thanks! And never ever mention to anybody about Sam and Dean being my brothers, okay? In fact, you'd better keep clear from anyone, even if you know them, even if they knew me, that asks questions about me."

"Okay…"

"Where did you see Josh?" Amber asked next. "Was he alone or with his father?"

"At the Woodpecker. He was alone."

Alone. Damn it, Josh… She sincerely hoped she was being over-dramatic about this. It could be anything. It didn't have to be demon-related… It didn't have to do with her..

"Hey, Ty? Has anything weird happened over there lately? Like… I dunno… Crime spikes? Weird deaths? Homicides? Intense storms or anything?"

"Well... We did have a few unexplained murders and there's been a spike in suicides. It's really weird. Police haven't figured out what's been going on yet. Why? What kind of question is that? And what does that have to do with Josh? Do you think he's like… A psycho or something?"

"No! No, no, no, Ty! Nothing like that. Josh is cool. I was just wondering how things are down there," Amber blurted out. Ty sounded worried and freaked out after her questions. And she couldn't blame him.

"Remember how I told you I couldn't explain my situation exactly? Well, that's part of the reason I asked. I'd like to know if stuff like murders and weird events happen at Reno. Do you think you could let me know from now on? Text me if something happens?"

"I guess... Is there any point in asking you why?"

"No, Ty. Sorry. The less you know the better. So… Anything particularly weird about those murders and suicides?" Amber asked again.

"Aside from there being so many of them? Well, I don't know for sure… but there's this rumor going around that all the bodies reeked."

"Dead bodies are supposed to smell, aren't they?"

"Yeah... after a while. The rumors say that they reeked of rotten eggs in just a few hours after death."

Amber felt her stomach churning at these words. Fucking demons.

"Oh, I see… That is weird," she only commented. Closing her eyes she tried to banish from her mind the image of a possessed Liv staring at her through pitch-black eyes. Was Ty in danger? She'd never forgive herself if anything happened to him. "Ty? Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, dude!"

"Keep away from the Woodpecker. And my old house and everyone I used to know, okay? And remember to contact me if anything else weird happens in town. Can you promise me you'll do that?"

"Sure thing."

"I need to go now… It was really nice talking to you, Ty. I promise I'll call again soon," Amber said in what she hoped that passed as a pleasant tone.

"Call whenever you can, dude. And take care, alright?"

"You too, Ty. Bye."

Ending the call, Amber remained sitting, phone clasped in her hand and eyes trained on its screen. Her brain raced to everything Ty had just told her. Demons were in Reno. And they were making noise. She should let Sam and Dean know about this. She hoped Josh would take care of it. That he was skilled enough to pull this off or at the very least smart enough to seek the help of other hunters.

The short vibration in her hand snapped her out of her thoughts. Looking down she saw a text message notification.

'Emily here. Just wanted to make sure you're ok.'

Amber's face split into a small smile. Her nostalgic mood returned full-force. Her call with Ty, Emily's face after all those years, her pent up worry and fear for herself and those she cared about… An intense need to flee engulfed her. She closed her eyes tightly and all that she could think of was how badly she wanted to be anywhere but here. To be with someone from her old life. With someone from before this hell broke loose.

It was then that this now familiar spike of energy surfaced from deep within her, but not in the way it did when she was practicing energy blasts. This time it felt like it remained attached to her body, making her skin tingle. As Amber blinked, for a split second she felt like she was floating in midair. When her eyelashes peeled open again she let out a shocked gasp.

She glanced around her, eyes enlarged, hand still clenching her phone in her palm. The large parking lot behind her was mostly empty, as was the coffee shop a few feet away from where she stood. Glancing to her right she couldn't believe her own eyes when she spotted the massive Target's building she was in earlier that day.

The sound of someone walking hastily a few feet away made Amber turn her head in that direction with a gasp of fear. She watched as a female figure made her way across the parking lot towards the street.

Realising what had just happened, and where she was, all Amber could do was raise a hand and call out to the departing girl.

"Hey, Emily!"

* * *

꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ W ꧂꧁ T ꧂꧁ A ꧂

* * *

 **Oh, what a strange and sorted set of events in the bunker. And Christmas decorations, no less.**

 **Which was your favorite scene...and why? How was Dean and Sam's reaction in the cafe real? Did they seem over-the-top or justified? Why?**

 **Did this episode upset you? Make you feel empathy or sympathy for any of its characters?**

 **How does this entire story feel to you as you read it and put all the chapters together? What feels out of place? What can you see happening for real? This could be an observation from this chapter or from anywhere from within this entire story.**

 **It's all fair game.**

 **A lot of questions, we know, but we'd love if you could spare some time to answer even just one or two of them! In any case, leave us a review. Be it answers to all or some of our questions or just your random thoughts on the chapter, it's all welcome and greatly appreciated!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~MarionLuth and LauWhisperer**


	22. In the Name of Misbehavior---

**In the Name of Misbehavior...**

 **Title: "** In the name Of misbehavior and the things we don't need", lyrics from the song Carnival of Rust, by Poets of the Fall (Album: Carnival of Rust, 2006)

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

 **A/N: Hello people! And a warm welcome to the new followers. Thank you for the last round of feedback! You guys rock! Some of you spent considerable time answering our questions and really offered us some insight into your thoughts and how you perceive this story...And we're so grateful! You keep us going!**

 **Now about this chapter… This was originally a sixty-something-page monster, but we decided it was too long (even for our standards!). So we divided it into two parts. Now we won't be mean and make you wait too long. The second installment, Chapter 23, will be posted in ~ two weeks. No 1-month-wait in between. And you get two long chapters in one month. Not bad, right? These two will bring certain "resolutions" you've all been eager to read, while still moving the plot forward. As always, we're excited to hear your thoughts. We even got a couple of questions down below… Do indulge us with as long or as short an answers as you'd like!**

 **P.S. Some of you have mentioned missing a hunt. One is heading your way soon. Chapter 25 to be exact! Certain things need to be out of the way and established before we get there. These last couple of chapters have been heavy on drama, but that's just life sometimes, right? It doesn't really give you a break. As you enjoy this chapter, perhaps you're getting a break from all of these Covid-19 world events. Be safe, you and yours. It is our greatest wish for you.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 **Marion & Lau Whisperer**

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Amber? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Emily's path towards the bus stop always took her in this direction of the parking lot. Seeing a smaller, presumably female figure up ahead, Emily approached cautiously, and wasn't alerted to anything out of the ordinary. It was a Target parking lot in the Christmas season. It was full of cars with people coming and going. As she'd walked closer to this approaching figure, she heard a familiar voice.

Watching Emily approaching, Amber remembered what her lack of due diligence had brought her, and started discreetly whispering the exorcism Sam had her memorize.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

Amber kept her gaze on Emily, watching for any sign of weird behavior or reaction. As she expected, Emily didn't look bothered in the least.

Sighing with relief, Amber smiled at the girl who was now standing in front of her.

Emily looked really grown up, except for her face. Her face still looked contrasted with the adult clothes she wore and the makeup she'd applied. She could easily pass for a twenty-year-old, but it was still Emily.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry to startle you."

Amber was still a bit disoriented from having teleported. Realizing this was so random, and not wishing to draw attention to unanswerable questions, Amber decided to play this off as a 'happy accident.'

"What are you doing here?" was Emily's reasonable question. It was after 10 pm, dark, and in the middle of a parking lot. Not typical at all.

"Well, I had a chocolate craving, you know how that goes. That time of the month and all. Slipped out to get my fix. Where are you headed? It's late."

.

"I worked an extra shift today. Just got off work," Emily answered. "Are you alone?" she asked, glancing around them for any sign of her rude family.

"Yeah, I'm alone." Amber felt bad for earlier in the day.

"I know. They're a lot to take. I'm so sorry for how they acted earlier. They mean well, but they're not very good at the whole social thing."

Emily noticed Amber shivering and her eyes enlarged. "Where's your coat? It's freezing!"

Amber was hugging herself and couldn't hide the fact that she was cold. Now how would she explain this? Shaking her head after a silent second she managed to fake a chuckle.

"Left it in the car. Hey, do you have time for a cup of tea or something? I mean, I don't know when I'll have the chance to see you again," she offered. Surprisingly, the cafe from earlier was still open and there were a few people inside working on their laptops. It looked warm and...literally a light in the middle of the darkness. And god, she needed to get inside and out of the cold. She still felt disoriented and she needed to act fast on all fronts.

She'd steal some time to catch up with Emily since she'd bumped into her. Then she'd have to call Sam and Dean… She felt her stomach churn with worry at this thought. Would they be mad?

Emily looked like she was thinking it over. After a few seconds of contemplation she finally nodded.

"Why not? It's as good an opportunity as any I guess. Don't have to be back to work until 11 am tomorrow."

Amber smiled at the girl and followed her inside the small cafe, the warm air and cozy atmosphere hitting her. The smell of coffee was like a fuzzy blanket, thick, familiar, and comforting. It was astonishing that people still drank coffee late at night, but there it was, scent heavy in the air. And it enfolded her senses, spiking her mind's surveillance of her surroundings. The scent, even this late at night, was waking her up. Funny, she'd never known that anyone could get a 'contact high' from just smelling coffee, but it felt like she was feeling more awake. Amber didn't mind. The two of them headed to the empty counter to order and only then Amber realized she had no money on her.

"Shit!" She mumbled quietly.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I'm so distracted today… I spent my last cash… You know, on my chocolate fix," Amber blurted out, feeling her face flushing lightly with embarrassment.

Emily, waved a hand. "No big deal. I can buy. Don't worry."

"Em, thanks so much. I really appreciate this," was Amber's chagrined response.

"No problem." Emily was being very kind. Still, she found it odd for Amber to not have a coat, or money. "What do you want me to get you?"

"I'll have whatever you're having. I'm not picky," Amber smiled awkwardly.

Emily, peering at the girl intently, could tell something was off. Deciding she had better chances of getting answers over a hot cup of anything, she simply nodded and then asked, "Why don't you go grab us a table? I"ll get our order and come join you."

Thankful for the chance to get some alone time and sort out her thoughts, Amber immediately agreed. She left Emily to order at the counter as she headed to a corner table at the far end of the store. There weren't many people around at this hour, so this would be perfect. Collapsing into one of the chairs she ran both hands through her hair and took in a shaky breath. _How the hell did she keep ending up in these impossible situations?_ Glancing at her phone she realized it had been less than five minutes since she'd teleported here. Judging by the lack of missed calls and texts she presumed her brothers hadn't noticed her absence. Yet.

 _Now what?_ Racking her brain for a course of action, a lightbulb went off in her head. _Cas!_ She could call Cas. She just might persuade him not to tell Sam and Dean. Not tonight. She couldn't handle any more fights or long-ass discussions. She checked the time again. Six minutes. Letting out a breath, and feeling a bit more confident about how she'd play this off, she decided she could hold off calling Cas for at least ten more minutes. That would buy her some more time with Emily.

Getting to their table, two cups of tea in hand, Emily handed one to Amber, who laced her fingers around the porcelain cup, feeling the warmth soak into her cold hands and travel up into her arms. This felt so good. Bringing the cup closer to her nose, Amber inhaled the scent curling off in the steam of her tea. It smelled light, bright, and fragrant in a mysterious way.

"It's a citrus green tea blend...or something. Figured it wouldn't be too strong and I remembered you like citrus-y stuff."

A warm smile spreading on her face Amber looked at her old friend. "Wow… I can't believe you remember something like this."

Eyeing her friend, Emily laughed a bit.

"Remember how you used to pick the lemon rinds out of the home's garbage, wash them, boil them and bring the pot to our room to make it 'smell all lemony and nice'?"

Emily remembered this odd quirk of Amber's which got her into trouble once. Apparently, the woman who ran this home had watched Amber do this and decided Amber was this ill-mannered child. This had led to a call to the social worker's office to complain. It was a big deal in the house as the social worker had to make an official visit. She had heard the house mother out, then spoken with Amber, who had explained that she didn't feel she was allowed to ask for anything, even something like using the discarded lemon peel. This had led to the social worker interviewing ALL of the placed children to determine if their needs were getting met. It had been a very big deal about nothing. How could Emily forget that?

"Amber, it's hard not to remember someone asking you if you needed to pick food out of the garbage in order to eat."

This struck Amber as both funny and sad. They'd survived something brutal.

Soldiers know this: There's nothing like shared adversity to create a strong bond between the survivors. Thinking back on all of this, the two girls laughed. It felt good to laugh about their shared past. Still laughing, Amber was enjoying this accidental prison break.

"So…How is life? How are you doing?" Amber asked.

"I'm managing. Doing much better now than when I was in the system," Emily answered honestly.

"I know what you mean," Amber nodded seriously. "I ran away when I was thirteen. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Thirteen? _Damn, Amber!_ How did you manage to make it on your own?" Emily asked, surprised and quite impressed.

Amber shrugged. "I managed," she quipped. "It wasn't easy. I had a lot of near misses, almost got put back into the system, but figured I'd work under the table, and this led to some other stuff that helped me."

Here, Amber was remembering meeting Ty, and how the Woodpecker's owner, the pub in Reno, helped her out. Such a nice woman. She could've turned Amber into CPS, but never did. Instead she offered her help here and there and made sure she always had a shift available for Amber to work. And Ty's friends, who happened to be able to get her a fake ID and point her to the old abandoned house, which she turned to her first home. She still didn't know how they knew that the water and electricity were never shut off when the house was abandoned. Ty's hacking skills gave her the luxury of internet access. This proved to be a turning point for her.

Emily was listening to Amber, hearing similar parallels to her own story of escape.

"Yeah… If it wasn't for this older kid at the last foster home, I'd still be trapped in there."

Emily was quiet for a moment, and Amber waited, knowing she was probably saying this out loud for the first time.

"As soon as this older guy turned eighteen, he helped me "vanish". Fake papers, new ID… He helped me move here. I owe him everything."

Amber noticed Emily's expression darkening as she shared this. "You two still in touch?" She asked hesitantly, trying to figure out what she was missing.

"No," Emily shook her head, her face looking...well, looking very uncomfortable. Amber saw Emily's discomfort and knew she wouldn't probe this bruise into a wound. Both girls let this subject alone.

Sitting up a bit straighter, Emily forged ahead.

"The important thing is I got a room, got a job, and I make ends meet. Now tell me about you… How did you find out you have living relatives? Who are those guys?"

Amber considered this for a few seconds. Deciding Emily knowing wouldn't change anything much, she'd answer using their cover story.

"They're my dad and uncle. Remember that locket I never took off? The one we couldn't get open no matter how hard we tried?"

A bit thrown off by the random question, Emily just nodded.

"I managed to open it a while back. It had a rolled up note inside with some information about my biological family. It was written by my mom."

Amber's voice was quiet now, hushed as she spoke this. It was this sacred fable in her life. Pulling herself up from the silence she'd lapsed into, she met Emily's eyes. She realized her eyes had gone a bit watery with unintended emotion, and pulled back on the joystick to prevent this nosedive.

"That's how I found my dad and uncle Sam. We've lived together for...let me think... it's almost two months now," Amber explained, only just now realizing how little time had actually gone by.

"A note hidden in a locket?" Emily scoffed in surprise. "That's kinda weird, don't you think?"

" _Tell me about it,"_ Amber mumbled, rolling her eyes remembering how this all went down. A montage of memories were populating her mind like a mess of thumbnail images on a monitor screen. Irony front and center, her unspoken thought was, _'You don't know the half of it!'_

The sudden buzz of her phone made Amber jump in her seat. Holding her breath she unlocked her screen and saw a text. From Kyle. _Kyle?_

"What the hell?" she mumbled, opening it. She read the short question he had sent her.

' _Where are you?"_

Scoffing with annoyance, she simply locked her phone and turned her attention back to Emily.

"Everything okay?" her friend asked.

"Yeah… Everything's fine," Amber nodded.

"So… A dad and an uncle! Wow! How is that going? They don't seem exactly easy-going people," Emily asked.

Amber squinted her eyes as she tried to think of a way to answer that.

"Well, they're okay. I know they don't give out the best first impression, but they're kinda cool. In their own weird way. They've been through a lot and they tend to get a bit overprotective. And you know… We've lived alone for so long, that it hasn't been easy trying to make this work now. You know, us all living all together, I mean."

"I'd say. They seemed like they were so angry at you. And why was the tall guy flicking holy water on me? That was just...just weird." Emily shivered here remembering this odd encounter, her mouth frowning. "By the way, which one is your dad and which one is your uncle?"

"The tall holy-water-flicking one is my uncle. The other's my dad," Amber answered the easy part of the question. She racked her brain for a way to explain the holy-water, but found none. "I can't really get into why he did that water-thing… But, uhm, uncle Sam's a bit… Quirky."

Raising an eyebrow, Emily asked for clarification, "As in crazy?"

"No. Now calling him crazy is a tad extreme. Let's stick to quirky. He's really religious," Amber answered, trying not to snicker at the absurd irony between her words and the real reasons behind Sam's actions.

Emily could feel this wasn't the whole truth, but understood. She wasn't revealing much, either.

The sudden banging on the large window next to their table made both girls jump.

Amber turned startled eyes to see what was happening and she gaped at Kyle, who was leaning close to the glass from the outside and glaring at her. What the hell did he want here? _How_ was he here?

"Do you know this guy?" Emily's question made Amber turn to look at her.

"Yeah, I do. Emily, I'm Really sorry, but I need to step outside and see what he wants. I won't be long, I promise!"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emily asked, her expression a bit alarmed.

"No, it's okay. He's… He's a friend," Amber said with a forced smile.

'Sort-of-a-friend' was how Emily read Amber's contained exasperation.

"Okay then…" Emily would let her sort out what she needed to sort out. " Hey, take my coat! It's freezing out there," she offered, handing Amber the thick, black jacket she had draped over the back of her chair. It still felt warm from being worn.

Putting it on the warmth felt good. And Amber rushed out of the small cafe and towards the window in front, where Kyle was still standing.

Amber, hands spread open in a gesture of angry frustration. Shaking her head she asked incredulously, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey, Amber! Good to see you too," came Kyle's sarcastic response.

"Cut the crap, Kyle," Amber's raised voice was nearing a yell. "You haven't so much as texted since my birthday and now you just happen to pop up here? How the fuck did you know where to find me? You just randomly pop up in cemeteries and coffee shops?"

Irritated by this uncooperative girl, Kyle was watching his own cover becoming thin. Amber was smart, so he had to assume she suspected something and he needed to deflect this.

"Τhis doesn't matter. What matters is that you're out here, all alone. Does your family know where you are?"

Kyle was sounding like he assumed dominion over Amber and she wasn't having this.

"This is my own business and you're to fuck off! You don't get to intrude on my life whenever you like, wherever I am, and boss me around. I don't owe you anything. Just leave." Amber, stood in front of Kyle, shoulders squared, eyes steady and fierce.

Kyle scoffed and brought a hand to rub at his jaw, his frustration evident.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're not safe out in the open like this, don't you get it?"

When she only kept glaring at him took a step towards her, making a move with his hand to clasp her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amber asked in a dangerous tone, as she took a step back, breaking connection with Kyle's hand.

"Getting you to safety. I got a motel room nearby. You can crash with me till your dad or uncle comes to get you," Kyle answered resolutely.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

An idea occurring to her in the heat of that moment made Amber blurt out her next words.

"I'll call Castiel. He's an angel, friend of ours. He can come and get me." She remained still, studying Kyle's reaction to these words.

Kyle's whole body flinched. It was a strong reaction and an even stronger tell.

"What's wrong Kyle? Angels make you squirm?" Amber asked, in a smug tone. She had caught him. This, right here, was the strongest proof she had up to now about what Kyle was hiding. She knew angels could see beyond physical appearances. They could read energies. If Kyle was more than a mere hunter, more than a human, Cas would be able to tell. And Kyle knew this.

"Fine, call him! What I care about is you getting off the damn streets and somewhere safe. I'm not moving till you call him, though," Kyle ground out, arms crossing in front of his chest.

"You're unbelievable," Amber said with a sardonic chuckle. Huffing, annoyed Amber fished her phone out, and scrolled through her contacts list, hitting Cas' number. She let it ring, patiently waiting for him to answer. It never rang, but was simply answered.

"Hello Amber," was the angel's level-toned greeting.

"Hey, Cas… I got in a bit of a situation… You know? How… Oh… Okay. Yeah, sure. Just call me when you get here and I'll meet you in the parking lot… Thanks, bye!"

Kyle watched this one-sided conversation. His ears picked up on the voice coming from the other side. Even though he couldn't tell exactly what he was saying, he knew this wasn't a call Amber faked to get him off her case.

"He was already on the way. He'll be here in about five," Amber informed Kyle.

"Good. I'm gonna stick around to make sure he does," Kyle answered grimly.

Shaking her head, Amber glared at him. "You're gonna risk being seen by him just to make sure I'll get in his damn car?"

"Yes, Amber! That's what I'm gonna do. 'Cause shit has hit the fan and things have escalated. More and more… _people_ are after you. In Sioux Falls, in Reno, here in Kansas, in Denver, in goddamn Emerson… Anywhere you've been seen, things have started happening," Kyle said heatedly.

"And despite this, you keep being stupid! So you wanna get angry at me for not trusting you to behave responsibly and take care of yourself? Fine! But I ain't going anywhere until someone gets your ass back to safety," he snapped.

"Fuck you!" The girl snarled. "You don't know the first thing about me! About how much I've come to actually taking care of myself. You don't know what happened tonight, why or how I got here… So screw you, Kyle!"

She turned on her heel and took a few purposeful steps towards the coffee-shop, when she suddenly paused. She was beyond angry at him, but his words did register. Turning back she walked up to him and leaned close to his ear.

"You wanna do something useful for a change? Get your ass to Reno! There's a hunter there, a friend of mine. He's investigating a couple of fresh demon kills. He's alone and he needs all the help he can get. His name's Josh. Josh Jarvis. You wanna help me, Kyle? Make sure Josh doesn't die."

Kyle stared at her disbelievingly at what he'd just heard.

"You seriously think I'm gonna haul ass to Reno just to help some random guy? A friend of yours? What kind of friend, Amber?" His voice held a tinge of jealousy.

"The good kind of friend," Amber answered with a smirk. "The really, _really_ close kind of friend. Who knows a lot about me and a lot about my family. Do you get what I'm saying,

Kyle? Do you get why it's important to keep him safe? And out of hell's grasp?"

Kyle stared back at her. He did get why this was important. But this amounted to Amber giving him orders. He didn't like this. And he certainly didn't like her less than subtle insinuation about that Josh guy. His brain raced in an effort to make a call on this. Jaw clenching, and lips setting in a tight line, he leaned close to Amber.

"Fine, I'll go. Not because you told me to, but because it's what's best to keep your stupid ass safe. And I hope you realize just how fucked up it was telling that Josh guy who you are and who's your family."

Amber didn't comment on this. Kyle had no idea the context that any of this took place within. It has been unavoidable and necessary. Kyle didn't know that Josh had no idea that she was a Nephilim. But in this situation, Amber making it sound like Josh did know, this did the trick perfectly. _Suck on that, Kyle!_

"Well, it's done. Deal with it or don't. Your call." Amber sounded very sure to herself, and surprisingly, she felt very sure of herself, too.

"Text me when you get home," Kyle ground out before turning his back on her and walking away.

"Text me how it went in Reno," Amber called back at his retreating figure. Suddenly, she couldn't see him. It was like he'd just vanished. Hearing the sound of an engine, Amber turned to see Cas pulling up in his old, blue car. Of course. Kyle had probably felt Cas approaching.

Her phone vibrated a few seconds later.

"Hey Cas… Yeah, I saw the car. Give me a minute, I'll be right over," Amber spoke into the phone before ending the call and rushing back inside the cafe to Emily.

"Everything alright out there?" Emily asked as her friend returned to their table.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Amber smiled, shoving off the jacket and handing it back to Emily.

"You sure? You two seemed like you were fighting," Emily pressed. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Or something," Amber responded drily. "Long story and it's really not worth the time."

Amber's dismissive tone was an obvious discouragement and Emily left it at this. It sounded complicated.

"Hey, my car's battery died and I have a family member, _a much nicer family member,_ who just showed up to pick me up. Would you mind if he joined us for a bit? Either way, I'll have to leave soon."

"More family?" Emily asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I know, I know. From none to them just coming out of the woodwork." Amber rolled her eyes, because this was such an insane situation to live with...and even more insane to explain.

Emily was initially hesitant, and Amber could see this. Couldn't blame her after Dean and Sam's sideshow. Reading her friend's hesitation, Amber smiled gently, understanding her very reasonable hesitation and got out her phone to text Cas.

"No, it's Ok," Emily said. She decided she'd give this another go. It had been so long and she really did want to catch up with Amber.

Looking up at her friend, Amber carefully offered, "Are you sure? He'd be fine if I just go out in a few minutes. He's very understanding."

Emily shook her head. "No. Go ahead and call him in. I'm fine."

Amber quickly typed a short text to Cas inviting him to join them. She briefly wondered if Sam and Dean had caught up with the fact that she wasn't in the bunker. Deciding there wasn't anything she could really do about it, she pushed the worrying thought to the back of her mind.

"So what kind of family are we talking about here?" Emily asked, glancing towards the door.

"Cas is my dad's cousin. I guess that would make him my cousin, too. But we're not big on labels in our home. He's just Cas, you know."

"Cas…" Emily tried the name out. "I haven't heard that name again."

"It's short for Castiel," a deep, male voice suddenly spoke next to them, making both girls jump.

"Gee, Cas! Don't do that. You startled us," Amber said, clutching her chest.

Turning to look at Emily, she offered an apologetic smile. "He's really quiet when he walks into a room. He does that all the time back home, too."

Emily let out an awkward chuckle, not sure how to respond to any of this. She turned to look at the man with a small smile and offered her hand, "I'm Emily, an old friend of Amber."

"I'm Castiel," Cas answered, not taking her hand, but looking at her kindly.

Before he could add anything that would blow her story Amber piped up, "He's my dad's cousin. Like I told you." Sizing up the awkwardness that was already inserting itself here, Amber added, "He's really nice, but he's a bit off with manners and stuff."

Cas glanced at her and back to Emily before nodding his agreement, "That's right."

Emily, was caught between wanting to laugh out loud and having no idea what she'd just witnessed. An odd smile graced her lips and she decided he liked this weird guy.

"Amber, would your cousin like a cup of tea?" Emily said, looking at Amber, then at Cas.

"No thank you. I don't drink tea," was Cas' predictable response, face pleasant, demeanour composed.

Again, Emily was left dangling between the emotions of whether she was being played and this was all an act, or this guy was just this weird.

Watching her friend's face, Amber was getting the giggles. Cas was just so charmingly awkward, it was endlessly amusing.

Fixing her face, so Emily didn't think she was laughing at her, Amber offered, "Cas is a very literal person. He truly means what he says and takes what you mean literally. It's pretty funny. You should've seen how much trouble my dad had to go to, to get Cas to have a piece of my birthday cake."

Emily took two things away from this single sentence: Amber's family celebrated her birthday with a cake and her dad seemed intent on other people enjoying cake. This was clearly not the guy she'd met earlier that day.

"They celebrate your birthdays?" was Emily enquiry, her eyes and voice both holding a slight smile in them.

Turning to Emily, Amber realized this was something neither girl had while in the system.

Normal people celebrated birthdays. Back when they were both in the same foster home, they were each lucky if the money the state paid their foster parents actually got spent on clothes and food for them. Far down on the list of things their life presented, birthday gifts or a cake just never happened.

"Well, they celebrated my birthday for the first time this year and I actually got two birthdays parties and two cakes. It was pretty funny.

"Yes, I gave Amber some shaving cream and cinnamon gum. We gave her crappy gifts and bought her a cake at Krogers," was Cas' matter-of-fact retelling of the gag gifts and bunker celebration, as he still stood stiffly over the two girls.

"What? Shaving cream?" was Emily's confused question, looking first at Amber's face, and seeing no contradiction to this story, looking to Castiel for help understanding this ridiculous statement. Amber just chuckled.

"My grandfather only ever got my dad and uncle's birthday gifts at gas station mini marts. They turned this into a gag gift tradition, but at first I thought they were real! I really thought they'd given me these crappy gifts. Although, I got a great T-shirt from my dad."

Smiling to herself, thinking that she needed to wear this T-shirt more often. Returning her attention to Emily, she continued explaining the context of Cas' shaving cream gift.

"And they got a cake from the grocery store with writing on it. They sang happy birthday to me and everything. Then, a few days later I had another party with some friends in Sioux Falls. This sheriff, she's kind of like a foster mother of sorts, she planned this birthday party at a restaurant, with the best cake I've ever had."

Amber was intentionally leaving out details.

"I wasn't at this party," was Cas' interjection.

"No you weren't, but I wish you had been," was Amber's reflection on how Cas' presence would have aborted so much trouble for her had he been allowed to be there.

Her phone buzzing, Amber pulled it out, flipping it open and looking at the screen.

" _You home yet?"_ was Kyle's text.

Deciding she wasn't going to answer this right now, but that she should get back to the bunker, she looked up to meet both Emily and Cas' eyes. It was rather surreal to have both of them sitting together at a table with her. She'd really missed Emily.

"Amber, we should get back to the bunker," was Cas' neutral tone. Amber knew he was right...and by the looks of it, so did Emily.

"Yeah, I need to get going, too. The next bus is the last one before six am and I don't want to walk the three miles home tonight."

Turning to Cas, Amber was thinking about asking Cas if they could drop Emily off, when Cas simply stated, "We can drop you off before we head back home."

Amber wondered if she had somehow transmitted her thought to Cas or if he was just being nice to her friend.

Mulling this over for a moment, Emily was weighing the pros and cons of this offer.

"We can drop you off in your general neighborhood if you'd feel more comfortable," was Cas' offer, eyes wide and earnest, sensing the girl's hesitation.

Looking mildly suspicious at how accurately he voiced her concern, Emily ventured her acceptance of this.

"OK, this can work. Hey, what about the car you drove here?" was Emily's inquiry. This all had sounded rather false, but she couldn't see how this ended up mattering. She still felt there was something Amber was hiding, but it did Emily no harm, so she let it go.

"Oh, my dad will drive me back here tomorrow and he'll get it running. He's great with cars," was Amber's reply. At least part of this statement was true.

Emily scanned the parking lot and there were at least fifty cars there still parked. So, perhaps this statement was true.

"Amber, we should get back soon," Cas repeated his earlier words.

Emily, reading their need to leave, offered, "Let's get going."

Amber, having no idea how this was all going to go down at the bunker, couldn't agree more.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Descending the stairs into the bunker, Amber led the way, followed by Cas. Her eyes scanning her environment, darting to see who was in the War Room. Not spotting anyone, Amber and Cas quietly descended the stairs, with Amber keeping a constant look out for any movement.

This unexpected occurrence had made them unwitting co-conspirators. The two of them discussed the incident in great length as they rode back to the bunker. Its sudden occurrence, Amber's complete inability to control it, how it felt…

Driving back in the dark, moving past the familiar landscape, unrecognizable in the dark, Amber had reluctantly shared with Cas her worry over how Sam and Dean would take this. After everything that happened earlier in the day she feared this would end in another fight...at the very least.

Cas had listened to her and felt torn. On one hand he didn't want her to get into trouble with the brothers. He didn't like it when that happened even though he recognized the necessity and the reasoning behind it. Yet, he felt more and more protective over Amber. And he knew how incidental and unplanned tonight had been.

"I don't think it's wise to keep this from Sam and Dean, Amber. It's related to your powers and they're adamant to learn everything new that comes up. You know this," he had told her as he kept his eyes on the road. "Sooner or later we'll have to let them know. And when that happens, having kept it from them...That won't end well. Not for you and not for me. We need to be honest about this."

Cas had watched from the corner of his eye the girl's hopeful face falling at his words. He was looking at her sad and resigned face. Feeling a tugging in his heart he added, "But we don't have to do it tonight. After all they were both in their rooms, possibly asleep, when I realized you were gone. It can wait till tomorrow. Dean will be calmer by then and we'll explain everything together."

"Really?" Amber had asked the angel, turning to look at him with a mixture of surprise and gratefulness.

"Really. After all I'm the one responsible for training your power. None of you know how angel grace works. This teleporting is part of your power. And we have discussed they're getting stronger. As you grow into your Nephilim nature, unintentional incidents like this are to be expected. Sam and Dean know this, too. But even if they don't, they will listen to me."

"Will we tell them about Emily, too?" Amber had asked. She had watched the angel's eyebrows frowning for a few seconds as he considered her question.

"I don't see why we have to," he had answered.

Amber had remained gaping at him now in sheer disbelief. She had given this a go but never really believed Cas would have agreed to keep this from Sam and Dean. With this little detail out of their story she couldn't see Sam or even Dean getting mad at her. Reading the angel's wish to protect her, and keep her out of trouble, she had felt her affection for the angel grow. The more time they spent together the more she saw why he had ended up being as good as family for her brothers. And now for her, too. Feeling his intention, like a presence equal to his vessel's corporal self, this intention had a tactile existence. Amber could feel it swaddling her in his concern like an oversized down comforter. She couldn't help but smile at this angel who was so literal and so earnest. Settling into her seat, leaning back as she enjoyed the soothing darkness, she could hardly believe there was a time when she'd hated him. His pure intentions were so obvious to her now.

"If you weren't driving I'd hug the crap out of you right now," Amber had said with a wide smile.

Castiel's expected retort, of how it's not possible for a hug to cause spontaneous voiding of the bowels, but that he understood her meaning, a kind smile on his face as he glanced at her, were the last words they'd exchanged.

The rest of the drive back to the bunker had been in companionable silence, each allowing the dark to hold them close, their thoughts being revealed to each other as a livestream of meaning layering over the road, like a transparency of thought and light. It would be only later that Amber would realize this happened. The naturalness of this exchange was their common grace and their understanding which needed no words. Cas was fully aware of this and accepted this maturing ability, which Amber was using, simply as a milestone.

Upon entering the bunker, Amber realized she felt subtly changed, augmented.

"What if they see us, Cas?" Amber was reasonably worried about her brothers. Mainly Dean. This teleporting thing, she just didn't see him taking this well.

"Amber, we discussed this. I will explain to them what happened and how responsible you were in calling me." Cas' shadowed face was a pitch-black hole with this oddly cadenced voice reassuring her. Pausing as he watched Amber absorb his words, Cas saw her fully understanding his meaning. Seeing in the dark...and beyond...just a nifty angel thing.

"They're not in the War Room. They will not see us enter. However, I believe Claire is nearby. We will have to be quiet." Cas had lowered his voice to imbue his words with a quality denoting concealment.

"Oh god, you got that right," was all Amber whispered back. In that scenario, Claire would be a loose cannon and blow everything apart.

Raising his hand, and making a small gesture, they heard a smooth clanking sound as the several locks and wardings opened at his touch. The bunker's door opened with a smooth click and they entered.

Amber's apprehension diminished slightly when all she saw was darkness; no voices, no brothers, no Claire. Amber let out a breath she'd unknowingly been holding in.

Quietly they descended into the bunker, their steps careful and soundless.

Once at the bottom of the stair, Cas spoke to Amber, reassuring her and reiterating their plan.

Coming down the hallway, on her way to the kitchen, Claire heard them. At first she didn't know who they were. Their presence there made no sense. Amber and the brothers were in their rooms, Cas was...somewhere… Could the bunker have intruders?

Concealing herself against the wall, and peering into the War Room, Claire watched and understood more. Amber was returning from outside with Cas. _What?! Amber was outside the bunker with Cas?_ Confused, but ever the opportunist, she remained hidden taking in this information.

Claire felt a surge of anger start simmering inside her. The image of Amber talking conspiratorially with the angel… the angel that wore her father's body. It was obvious they had been somewhere together. And she couldn't really tell why this bugged her. She wouldn't go anywhere with Cas. Not even if someone paid her. Yet, this image in front of her made her stomach churn and her teeth grind. Creeping along the hallway, leading to the main floor, Claire kept herself hidden as she tried to listen in, but it was impossible. She couldn't even hear what they were whispering. _Shit!_ She needed to find out what was happening. How and why had Amber managed to leave the bunker?

Claire was sure the brothers had no idea about this. Or Cas and Amber wouldn't be so secretive. Claire briefly considered how this incident could lead to a blowup. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the angel and Amber and the burning knot in her stomach tightened. She didn't wish to see Amber in trouble, hell, she'd lied for her to avoid just that… But right now Claire seriously considered letting this slip. She did like seeing Dean being defied after all. Letting the image in front of her burn to ashes, along with any shred of regret, Claire kept watching. Amber was now headed her way, so Claire decided to resume her search for a snack. She headed into the kitchen.

Cas felt Claire's presence nearby, but he didn't know if they had been observed. He would keep an eye on her tomorrow just in case. Dean and Sam would know soon.

Walking towards the hallway, to go to her room, Amber heard someone in the kitchen and decided to do reconnaissance...and if need be...damage control.

And she'd text Kyle that she was back at the bunker. She wondered if Kyle would do what she asked, if he'd really go to Reno.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"I have bacon. You want bacon?" Dean looked at Claire as she entered the kitchen to get her first coffee of the morning.

Head at a cocked angle, Claire was thinking about the scene from last night, Cas and Amber whispering as they returned to the bunker.

"I don't know. Maybe. But you know who will really want some bacon?" shifting her body to lean into the kitchen's door frame. Dean, hearing her words, but dividing his focus on cooking the bacon, flipping hashbrowns and listening to Claire, only partially heard her deliver her rehearsed phrase, "Amber and Cas since they were up so late. They didn't get back to the bunker until after 11 o'clock."

Listening to Claire, and working the stove, Dean's mind slowly registered what she'd said.

Looking up at her, his mind still trying to make sense of this statement, stopped what he was doing and looked the blonde in the face.

"Come again?" Claire had Dean's full attention now and his body was tensing up, the confused anger that masked most of his emotions, stamped on his face.

"How come Amber gets to leave the bunker and I don't?" Claire asked, arms crossing in front of her chest.

Dean gaped at the blonde as he tried to figure out what she was on about. Amber out of the bunker? With Cas? That made no sense. "You sure you weren't having a dream?" He asked sarcastically. "Amber wasn't out last night. She can't go out just like you can't."

"You tell her that," Claire quipped. "You know what? I think I'm gonna go with cold cereal today."

Moving to retrieve the cereal box from the cabinet where it was kept, Claire watched Dean from the corner of her eye. He looked reluctant to believe her and mad at the same time. Filling her bowl with cereal, and returning the box to its cabinet, she went for the milk.

"What's up, Dean? Can't believe your precious angel and your daughter snuck out?" She asked as she sat at the table, spoon swirling the floating oat cereal and shamrock marshmallows into the milk.

Dean, his irritation growing, turned to look at her, leaning against the counter, next to the stove.

"You saw them entering the bunker from the garage?" he asked in a curt tone.

"Yep. And they spent a few minutes talking quietly in the stupid map-table room," Claire said while munching on a spoonful of cereal.

Dean considered this. What reason did Claire have to lie? Amber was her friend. She wouldn't just accuse her of random things right? Could Amber really be careless enough to sneak out? Especially considering she had spent a couple of minutes over his knee? But then again, why would Claire rat her out? Hearing the angry, sizzling sound, Dean turned around sharply.

"Son of a bitch!"

Salvaging whatever he could from the slightly burned bacon and hashbrowns, he served them on the platter he had already set aside/ Turning off the heat on the stove, he practically threw the pan in the sink.

Amber, who had just entered the kitchen, grimaced at the loud noise and smell of burned bacon that had now filled the room.

"Easy on the pan, Dean! God, it's too early for this much noise," she grumbled as she moved to the coffee pot.

Turning to look at her, Dean practically pinned her where she stood with an intense glare.

Amber, lowering the hand she'd raised to retrieve a mug from the cabinet, looked at her oldest brother, worry engulfing her heart.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked reluctantly.

"Did you leave the bunker last night?" Dean asked, curtly, his voice deep, anger right on the edge of intimidating.

"Leave?" Amber asked, feeling her face flushing. Damn it, this wasn't going the way she and Cas had planned it.

"Yes, Amber! Leave! Leave the bunker! Yes or no?" Dean snapped, impatiently.

Claire watched this with a satisfied smirk plastered on her face. She should feel bad for outing Amber like this for no reason. Yet she didn't.

"This… This is not something I can answer with a simple yes or no," Amber said in what she hoped was a placating tone.

Entering the kitchen, Sam instantly felt the tension. Dean's familiar stance of offense was in contrast to Amber's stance of defence...with Claire watching as if she was streaming competitive gaming.

"Well, you'd better, cause that's all I care about right now! Did you or did you not leave the bunker last night?" Dean repeated his question.

Sam turned from worried to surprised, listening to Dean's words. "What?" He asked, turning to his sister.

"I can explain Dean" were Cas' words, making everyone jump.

Amber's heart clenched and unclenched, and then remembering she was going to have to talk with Dean about this...she felt the painful restriction wrap her heart once more. Thank god Cas showed up.

"Dean, I can tell you more about this. Talking in the library is best." The angel's eyes were round and earnest, his forehead a river of parallel lines.

The three siblings and Cas shuffled out of the kitchen, Dean doing a final sweep of the knobs on the stove and oven.

Then Claire was alone. She instantly felt herself cut out of this.

Having arrived a year after Alex, this was exactly the same exclusion she felt with Jody and Alex's bond. She was not part of their history and felt she was inserted awkwardly when they did try to include her. This pain translated into a snide attitude...which was the armour Claire wore over her heart. Seeing the three men and Amber walking out of the kitchen without another word, she dropped her spoon in the bowl, a swirl of emotions stopping her eating. Why couldn't she have this many adults looking after her, caring about her? And why did she suddenly care? A few days back she'd given anything to get rid of Dean and Sam and this bunker shit-deal. _And now she was all of a sudden angry they didn't pay much attention to her?_ Frustration and confusion, on top of everything else, made her get to her feet and walk towards the stairs leading to the upper level. She could maybe hear something if she got up close enough. Hugging the wall as she made her way along the perimeter of the room, inching her way close to the library stairs, Claire listened intently for any raised voices. She was sure there'd be raised voices.

Listening intently, she strained to hear anything. It was frustratingly quiet. She heard the occasional muffled sound of a voice, but not a distinct word. Then suddenly she was pelted by Dean's _"Whoa, whoa, whoa."_

"Here we go," she mumbled to herself. And then, just as it started, it stopped. Muffled talking, calm voices… No yelling, no nothing.

Claire felt she was waiting for a long time. In reality it had been less than twenty minutes. From Claire's crouched and hidden presence on the cold stairs, this uncomfortable suspension of time floated low and heavy like fog at dawn.

Then it all changed. She heard the wooden screech of a chair being pushed away from a table and people getting up. Retracing her steps, face glancing back to make sure she wasn't spotted, Claire headed back into the kitchen, seating herself in front of her bowl of soggy cereal.

Calm and reassured faces were met by inquisitive, blue eyes as Claire looked up, assessing their mood. Not a frown could be seen among them. Claire's eyes focused on Amber. She watched her pouring herself the cup of coffee she never got to a few minutes ago.

When Amber finished filling her mug and walked to sit at the table she turned to look at Claire for the first time. Her gaze was cold and angry.

So she knew, Claire thought. Of course she'd know. Turning to see Sam and Dean nonchalantly going about their morning activities, cooking some more breakfast, serving it and then joining her and Amber at the table.

 _What? That's it?_ Claire watched in disbelief as everyone just resumed their morning without skipping a beat in the measure. Pouring himself another cup of coffee, Dean was watching Claire look confused and suspicious. Not understanding her conflicting emotions, he decided to be friendly and offer her coffee.

"Hey Claire, pass your cup over here and I'll top it off for you," was his jocular offer, smile on his face, coffee pot in hand waiting to fill up her cup.

Amber looked up at Claire, watching her face. This was the face of the person who'd outed her to her brothers. She'd thought they were friends. The sense of betrayal hardened her against Claire. Sure, Amber was going to tell her brothers, and she and Cas were going to tell them this morning, but the way it all happened, Claire was trying to get Amber into trouble. She actively threw Amber in harm's way and appeared to enjoy watching this turmoil unfold.

Keeping this all to herself, Amber simply glared at Claire, who was looking confused and upset by Dean's offer of coffee.

Sam watched this not knowing exactly what he was seeing, he decided he'd keep an eye on the girls. Now that he understood how Dean came into his knowledge, he'd understand if Amber was resentful of Claire.

Becoming upset by the apparent lack of consequences for Amber leaving the bunker, something she knew she'd catch hell for, Claire's anger was growing.

"So, leaving in the middle of the night is no biggie around here. Good to know. Duly noted," she sneered.

In between bites, Dean looked up at Sam, an understanding passing between the two, and then he met Amber's face, a pensive expression mirroring Sam's .

Clearing his voice, Dean needed to stop this right here.

"Claire, what happens between Amber and us is between us. It's been dealt with, case closed."

Claire felt her mouth dipping open at the unfairness of it all. Had it been her sneaking in last night, she doubted all she'd get was a talking to and then a frigging breakfast feast. Lips pursing together and shooting to her feet, she offered no response as she angrily fled the kitchen, her cereal bowl and cup of coffee abandoned.

Castiel felt the rush of air as Claire stormed past him. Silently standing in the doorway of the kitchen, unintentionally blending into the sights and sounds, Cas had watched this unravel, his focus remaining on Claire and Amber. They were both radiating waves of anger..and in Claire's case, desperate sadness. He couldn't understand why, though. Amber had seemed pleased with how the discussion with Sam and Dean had gone. Then his memory rewound the discussion they'd just had in the library. He remembered Amber sitting in a chair, he by her side, Sam and Dean towering over them, demanding answers.

"Amber's power has been getting stronger. When it happened, she called me to tell me she had accidentally teleported to the cafe outside of the Target. She called me to tell me she needed a ride back to the bunker. I went and picked her up. She stayed safe and we came back."

The two brothers listened to this stripped-down narrative and had so many questions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _You teleported?_ " Dean was looking at Amber, face screwed up with shocked confusion.

"Yeah… I guess it was like when I escaped Crowley and Rowena… Only this time I wasn't running for my life," Amber explained tentatively.

"So you just zapped out of here?"

"I didn't mean to, Dean. It was an accident," Amber explained trying to keep her voice even and steady. "I called Cas to come pick me up since I knew he would understand about this sort of thing." Amber was trying to explain herself, not wanting to get into trouble, especially not for something she didn't do on purpose. And she was automatically defensive with Dean.

Sam, seeing all of this, had questions of his own.

"Why the cafe?"

Amber sighed. She knew this was still so fresh for them all. "I wish I knew… All I know is I was thinking about Emily. How I really wanted to visit with her and how I didn't get to, and I guess... I guess I was just wishing I'd had more time to see her...and then I was there. That's all I know. I swear." Amber was feeling open and revealed. She didn't have anything else to add...to her story... to her defense.. _.to anything._

Eyes round, she looked from one brother then the other, seeking reassurance she was believed. She was telling the truth and she had no idea how this would go.

"Well, Amber, your powers are growing. Stuff like this is bound to happen." Sam felt this was a major step forward for Amber and she'd called for Cas' help...an equally large step forward. He'd noticed their relationship growing, with Amber including Cas whenever she could. It had made his heart happy.

"We need to get this under control ASAP," Dean said curtly.

Amber turned to him with raised eyebrows, irritation spiking.

"It's not like I can flip a switch Dean! I blew up a damn wall before I got control of the power surges…"

"This… this is not the same!" Turning to Cas, he added, "I mean it, Cas. You focus all future training sessions on her controlling this!"

"Dean!" Amber snapped, making her oldest brother turn his stormy gaze at her. "Stop! You're acting like I did something wrong… I didn't do this on purpose! I can't control it…"

"That's exactly the point!" Dean snapped back louder. His own angry tone registering in his ears for the first time, he paused to take a deep breath, bringing a hand to scrub at his face. When he spoke again, his voice was a bit calmer.

"Amber, I'm not angry with you. I don't blame you… But the fact that you can't control this scares the shit out of me. What if you'd teleported to somewhere else? What if someone saw you? What if there are demons tailing you and they realised this happened… if they'd followed you? That's why we can't just sit on our hands with this!"

Seeing his point, and knowing he had hit the bullseye with his 'what-if's, Amber nodded. She was just glad he wasn't blaming her for this.

Sam noticed his brother's attempt to calm down and explain to Amber what he was thinking. It made him form a tiny smile. Dean had come a long way since they'd met Amber and Sam was thankful for that.

"This is not just a liability, though, Dean. I mean… Yes, until Amber learns to completely control it, it can be… but it can be a huge asset for her, too. Immediate way out of danger. An 'emergency exit' always on her… That's good news," Sam brought up, trying to calm Dean down a bit.

Dean considered this for a few seconds before nodding, his tense shoulders slightly relaxing.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"Yes, it's good news, guys! Especially with things escalating everywhere…" Amber said emphatically.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, brow wrinkling worriedly.

"I talked to Ty last night. And to Kyle," Amber said, pausing to gauge their reactions. "On the phone," she added hastily at the instant raise of two sets of eyebrows.

"He told me there have been some "freaky" deaths down there. Bodies reeking of sulfur. He also told me Josh was in town, probably investigating this. And then Kyle… I spoke with Kyle, and he basically told me that anywhere I've ever been, the demon activity has spiked… Everywhere! Sioux Falls, Reno, here in Kansas. In Denver. _In goddamn Emerson_ …!"

Sam and Dean exchanged a worried look as they listened to this new information.

"Well, it's not like we didn't see that coming. It's the very reason we don't want you out of the bunker and out of our sight," Sam remarked. And despite this being true, despite knowing and expecting things like this, getting actual confirmation was jarring.

"And this is why we need to get your zapping out of here under control," Dean added, his tone tense.

"We will, Dean," Cas spoke for the first time. "I'll also check if the angels have noticed these spikes in demon activity. See what they think is causing them and what they know."

"When did you say you spoke to Ty and Kyle?" Sam asked, now appearing thoughtful.

"Last night. A few minutes before I teleported really. That's why I didn't tell you as soon as I learned. I planned to tell you first thing today. I promise," Amber hastened to explain. After all the times she had hidden things from her brothers, the last thing she wanted was for them to think she was doing this again. She knew not to. And she chose not to. At least for the most part. Knowing Kyle paid her a visit at the parking-lot, or what her suspicions about him were, was probably not the best idea. Not before she knew for sure. Sharing this now would only give Dean a good excuse to kill Kyle. Or at the very least torture him. Of that she was certain.

"And I'm glad to hear that. It's nice knowing you trust us enough to come to us with these things. Which makes me wonder… Why did you call Cas last night? Why not us?"

At this, Amber let out a small scoff.

"After how well yesterday went?" An eye roll, and strong sarcasm in her voice, made her point obvious, but she toned it down. Meeting their eyes, she added, " I was afraid that you guys would…" here Amber's voice faltered, "... shoot first and ask questions later."

Sam watched her face flushing as she answered him. He felt his stomach clenching at her words. His eyes met Dean's who quickly averted his gaze.

"Amber… We'll never "shoot" first and ask questions later. Not when we don't know what has happened," was Sam's concerned assertion. He didn't object to what ended up happening yesterday, but he felt bad about it having to happen.

"Amber, I don't want you to ever feel like you can't come to us for something, 'cause you can," Dean said, his tone deep and sincere.

Amber's strong disbelief in Dean's words led her to outright test his statement. She highly doubted he'd actually do any of it.

"So, I'd like to go have coffee with Emily? Amber threw out there, her face a mask.

"Hell, no," Dean shook his head emphatically. Of course this was his response. It was expected.

"But you just said…" Amber's voice was accusing, her eyes narrowed with annoyed disbelief.

"I said you can come to us for stuff, not that we'd agree to it," Dean interrupted, pulling the carpet right out from under his offer.

"God, you're impossible," Amber groaned. Amber put her hands on her hips, frowning at her brother, confronting his words.

"And you're a brat," Dean informed her.

Shaking his head at the theatrics, Sam tried bringing the conversation back into focus.

"Amb, I'm serious. No matter what's going on in your life, now or ever, you can always come to us. We're here for you. You're not alone anymore," Sam enunciated these last words looking at Amber seriously. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you called Cas. I'm glad you trust him and that you acted responsibly seeking his help… I just need to make sure you know we're here for you, too. No matter what."

Amber stared back at Sam thoughtfully. She knew he meant every word. She also knew he and Dean would in no way have acted as calmly and discreetly as Cas did in this situation.

"Had it been anything else… I would've. I would have called you. But with my power and anything new that comes, up you guys tend to overreact and over-worry. And I end up being more confused about whatever's happening than I was before I talked to you. Cas knows these things. And he's freakishly calm. That's what I needed last night. Someone to calm me down and explain to me what the hell happened. That's all."

Sam listened to his sister carefully and found some reassurance in her words. "I get that. And, like I said, I'm glad you trusted Cas with this. We're lucky to have him with us. Especially now."

Amber turned to look at the angel, who was standing right next to her this whole time. "I guess we are."

"Allright, chick-flick moment over!" Dean announced. "I'm hungry. Let's get back to breakfast. We'll talk more about this later. In the meantime you two are to start working your asses off to get the zapping-out under control. Clear?"

With a roll of her eyes Amber got to her feet. "Yes, Dean." She started walking to the library stairs when she suddenly paused. Turning to look at her oldest brother she asked, "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" Dean asked right back a bit awkwardly.

"That I was out last night, Dean," Amber spelled it out impatiently. She watched his face turning slightly uncomfortable.

Dean briefly considered lying but saw no use in doing so. Claire obviously craved this confrontation and even if he did cover for her, he was certain she'd try to rub it in Amber's face sooner than later. "Claire saw you guys coming back in last night."

Sam watched Amber's face shifting in a matter of seconds from shock to sadness and finally to cold anger. Then, just as fast she schooled her expression to a neutral one, and she walked ahead. Cas, Sam, and Dean pulled up the rear keeping some distance from Amber.

Letting Amber take the lead down the stairs, the three adults exchanged knowing looks.

"What are we gonna do?" Dean said, reflecting the obvious conundrum they faced.

"Dean, Amber is doing what is most important, she's training her powers and trusting me to guide her. If she continues like this, she will get control of this teleporting much the way she's achieved control over her power surges," Cas ressured.

Sam and Dean looked at him, slightly horrified, that their collective future rested on the shoulders of this 16 year old girl and slightly-odd angel.

Not finding anything useful to add to the matter, Dean brought up the second obvious issue.

"What's with Claire and the cold war? Where did that come from?"

Not knowing what to do about this, and seeing this volatile alliance between Amber and Claire shifting like infantry troops covering ground over sinkholes and quicksand, Sam was wondering the same thing. Why would Claire turn on Amber?

Cas appeared pensive for a few seconds, before attempting an explanation.

"I am not sure exactly what is going on, but Claire feels very unstable. She's struggling intensely. Her anger is fluctuating and her emotions are shifting all over the place ever since she came here."

"What do you mean," Dean asked, not having a reference point for Claire other than volatile and erratic.

"Claire seems to have strong feelings about how you interact with Amber," the angel relayed. He could see that there was more to this and he was still deciphering this more articulately.

"Why would Claire care about how I interact with Amber?" Dean asked, more confused than he was a minute ago.

"Dean, consider that as far as Claire is concerned, Amber has a dad...you. She no longer has a dad...and there is this guy who looks like her dad, but who's not, helping Amber out." Sam, watching Dean's face to see if his explanation had made sense, shrugged his shoulders. "Seems pretty obvious, don't you think?"

Dean turned to look at Sam as if he had grown a second head. "Obvious? You call that shit obvious? And since when does Claire, of all people, want grown-ups looming over her stubborn ass? She's been fighting us tooth and nail ever since we met her!"

"Challenging us? Claire is testing us...she tests everyone. Since when did her trust in authority pay off, huh? Look at her life, Dean. She lost her family because of angels, she got put into the system and pretty much screwed by the very people who were supposed to be looking out for her best interest, and she's not had much reason to trust that the "authority" means what they say. Jody's about the only authority she has a reason to trust."

"And now she's seeking to find out if we can be trusted, too," Cas added. "And I think that's what drove her to tell you about Amber. She perceived a double-standard in your rules. She would perceive this as an 'injustice' of her not being allowed out yet Amber is. She may also be seeking to see how far each of us would go for each other and, in turn, for her. Does she count?" Cas looked uncomfortable delivering this observation. He was the inception of Claire's catastrophic, downward spiral.

Sam considered this. "I think you've got a point, Cas. Not to mention how she's not buying any part of our story. She's seeing through our cover story and connecting the dots. I don't know what she thinks, but she's not buying that you're Amber's dad." Sam was speaking to Dean, letting him know they had trouble on their hands. "To her, we're nothing but overbearing lyers."

"Son of a bitch," Dean mumbled. "I thought we were past this shit now that Amber is finally letting us in… And now we have to go through this all over again with Barbie?"

"I think we more than owe it to her, Dean," Cas said in a quiet voice, as the three men neared the kitchen's door.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Squeezing off rounds, her shoulders braced and both eyes open, Claire was feeling the adrenaline surge from firearms practice, and this competitive environment was spiking her upset, too. Amber hadn't gotten into trouble for leaving the bunker. And Amber was better at hitting her target than Claire currently was..and this combo was toxic to her attitude.

"Dean, your gun is off. When was the last time you sighted this thing in?" was Claire's disgruntled sass.

"Trouble's with the operator, not the weapon," Dean commented. "Your head's not where it should be, so pull it out."

"This is bullshit," Claire's bad attitude was peaking as it had been the entire morning. Amber had come back into the kitchen for breakfast, they all ate together, not an angry word or look of upset...nothing! Amber got away with leaving the bunker and she wasn't allowed out.

"Fix your legs. Adjust your grip. And focus!" Dean snapped. He was getting tired of Claire's bitchy attitude and the pissing contest between her and Amber since their training session started.

"Pretend you're throwing knives at my back, Claire. Shouldn't be hard," Amber sneered, watching Claire's spread go all over the place and only getting worse with every round.

"Shut up!" Claire snapped, her eyes never leaving her target. Magazine empty, she took off her ear protection and slammed the gun down angrily.

"Hey!" Dean barked, shocked at the dangerous manner Claire was handling the gun.

Claire ignored him and moved back, leaning against the wall, arms crossing in front of her chest. They were all jerkwads, and Claire felt betrayed and upset...even if she wasn't clear about her feelings. Her reactions said it all.

Amber turned to Dean with an annoyed look.

"That's all she gets? A 'hey'?" She asked incredulously. The one and only time she'd ever done that in front of Dean she'd earned some impressive smacks and a hell of a scolding.

Dean closed his eyes trying hard to keep a hold on his temper.

"Yeah, Dean? That's all? It's not like I left the bunker or anything," Claire said in a mockingly sweet tone.

Dean felt like he was in a territorial dispute between Middle Eastern countries with no solution in sight.

"You two need to shut up and focus!" Dean snapped. "Another full magazine each. Amber you do yours and go straight to meet Cas for your session. Today you'll do three hours of training instead of two.

Amber understood this, and accepted the plan they'd discussed.

Claire, hearing Amber and Cas would spend the afternoon training together and watching this agreeable compliance between her and Dean, felt her jealousy and hurt ramp up. She had to get out of here. She couldn't stand being near these two.

"I'm outta here," Claire declared.

"The hell you are! What did I say? Another magazine full!"

"Got to change my tampon," Claire threw this out, looking over her right shoulder, as she headed towards the door to leave. Dean, at a complete loss of what to say or do when these words echoed in the ring, watched her leaving eyes following her in amazement at her ballsiness.

Turning back to Amber, she was looking at him in unmasked disbelief, that he'd let Claire get away with so much. Dean looked away, not knowing how to justify his tolerating this from Claire. He knew why. Hell, Sam and Cas knew why, too, but how would he make sense of this to Amber. He wouldn't. She'd just have to suck it up.

"Mind your own business. You heard me, another magazine full," Dean barked, tired already and the day wasn't even half over.

Amber, not knowing how to address this, just shook her head. Dean was such a sellout.

Putting the safety on, Amber loaded more ammo into the magazine. Checking the safety was off, Amber realigned herself mentally. Turning towards the target, focusing and squeezed off all six rounds, they hit the target dead center in the chest. Her spread was getting tighter and tighter...and her anger seemed to improve her focus.

"There," was all she said, as she placed her weapon on the table and took off her ear protection, heading towards the door. Dean didn't say a word. He had no words. _He needed a drink._

Claire walked briskly down the corridor away from the firing range. Her nostrils flaring with every ragged breath she took in, hands clenched into fists, her steps loud and fast. In her angered state she was struck by the narrowly-open door on her right. Halting, she took a few steps back and glanced inside, realising it was Dean's room. He never left his door open. Through the slight opening she could see a tiny view into his room, strategically directing her sight to the nightstand and the keys to the Impala just sitting there.

Anger and opportunity combine for some bad decisions, and Claire wouldn't be the first person to walk into such a combustive choice. Not thinking at all, just upset and angry, Claire quickly assessed the hallway. No one. Instantly acting on this, she darted into Dean's room, snatching his keys and headed out, closing the door behind her.

Her adrenaline increasing, heart beating faster with the fear and excitement of what she was about to do, Claire headed towards the garage. She walked carefully past the kitchen, where she could hear Sam and Cas talking. That was good. It meant the upper level was empty and she could slip out to the garage unnoticed.

Reaching the garage, she was reminded of the many classic cars they had. They were covered and cared for, each in peak condition from Dean's labor of love. It was like a fucking car show! Glancing around her she spotted the small switch on the wall right next to the metallic garage door. Jogging to it she flipped it and watched the door slowly rising.

Heart beating faster with every second, she walked to the Impala, climbed in, inserted the key, and turned it in the ignition. The power of the engine, the 275 V-8 horsepower engine, rumbled beneath her power, the rhythmic tremors that traveled through the car into her own body, were intoxicating. Releasing the emergency brake, and putting it into reverse, Claire backed it up and drove it out. She felt this exhileration descend upon her. She had no destination, no plan, no goal. She just wanted out of the bunker. She just needed to drive alone and clear her head. She didn't let her brain process what would happen when the Winchesters found out she left. Hell, she doubted they'd even notice her being gone.

With that thought flooding her brain, she pressed on the gas pedal, feeling the sheer brawn of this car. It was magnificent in its strength! Heading towards the backroad, which led away from the bunker, Claire just drove forward taking in what felt like the first real breath of fresh air in so many days.

Still in the kitchen, Cas, stopped dead in his tracks, feeling the change in the bunker's energy signatures. Feeling the sudden void as Claire was speeding away. His forehead lines multiplied, his eyes half-closed in concern and empathy. Claire's fleeting energy tasted desperate, angry, sad. His concern churned together with worry and fear at all the possible outcomes that played out in his mind. He had to let Dean and Sam know. In her emotionally unstable state it was imperative to find her and bring her home as soon as possible. An invisible clock ticking loudly in his mind, he rushed out of the kitchen.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

The Challenger was eating up the miles, Dean at the wheel.

"She's up ahead Dean. She's slowed down so if we keep going we'll overtake her within the next six miles," was Cas' encouragement to Dean. Silently gripping the steering wheel, Dean was the epitome of compressed, angry tension. Sam looked pensive, but was equally silent.

Twenty-three minutes earlier they'd all realized Claire was gone.

Sam with him, Cas had announced Claire's escape from the bunker as Dean was coming out of the gun range, already steamed from morning target practice. Claire and Amber had both been pains in his ass. He'd been tight-lipped and frowning. Upon Cas' announcement, of Claire going AWOL, Dean had clamped down even harder on his anger and frustration.

And this all just kept coming.

"Sam, track her phone and we can catch up to her, keep an eye on her, make sure no cops pull her over. What was she thinking?!" Dean was barking orders, situational containment his default, issuing directives and triaging their next move. Heavy responsibility had become hard wired in his thought processing. _And God,...he was going to kill her!_

Looking foolish, Sam met Dean's eyes with a nauseous feeling.

"I can't Dean..." and was cut off by Dean.

"What d'ya mean, you can't?" was Dean's bark. Sam didn't tell him 'no' when Sam was obviously capable.

"Dean, you took Claire's phone. You have it. It's here in the bunker."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. "Dammit! Okay… Just… Let me get my keys. We'll track her down the OG way."

With these words he rushed to his room, opened his door, and headed to the bedside table he always left the keys on. Only they weren't there. When his brain registered what he was not seeing, his eyes enlarged.

" _No! Oh, hell no!"_

Shooting out of his room, passing right by Sam and Cas, who still stood in the corridor outside the firing range, he went straight to the garage. Cas and Sam followed him, sensing the urgency and need to know.

The empty spot where the Impala had been parked yesterday gaped back at him tauntingly. Dean clasped a palm to his face in disbelief. _The Impala? She took his Impala?_

Scrubbing his hand over his face, thoughts stampeding through his brain, his anger intensifying, he turned to land a hard kick to the closest wall.

"Fuck!"

Catching up to Dean, Sam and Cas were just entering the War Room right as Dean descended the stairs from the garage level.

"Dean?" Sam asked, worriedly by Dean's clipped body language.

"She took Baby!" was Dean's barked announcement.

Sam gaped at him, not believing his own ears. What was going on in that girl's mind? Did she have a deathwish?

Cas sensed anger rolling off of Dean in thick waves. The minutes were ticking by and they were still in the bunker, Claire's energy signature was fading more and more as the miles between her and the bunker piled up.

"We need to leave," the angel said, defining the urgency of their situation.

"The further she goes the harder it will be for me to guide us to her."

"Dean, we can take the Challenger. It's our best choice to catch up with her," Sam offered as a solution in their current standstill.

Turning on his heels, heading back to the garage, Dean only growled, "Get moving!"

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **This was not our usual chapter. Kind of fun to change-it-up.**

 **What is your favorite scene of the chapter and why?**

 **How is Cas' increasing presence in Amber's life changing the story?**

 **How differently could this have gone had you written it?**

 **We have so much more for all y'all. As always, any kind of feedback is more than welcome! Now if you guys, decide to indulge us to some answers too, we'll be ecstatic!**

 **Love you all,**

 **~MarionLuth & LauWhisperer **


	23. ---And The Things We Don't Need

**Chapter 23**

 **...And The Things We Don't Need**

 **Title Credit:** "In the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need…" Lyrics from the song Carnival of Rust, by Poets of the Fall (Album: Carnival of Rust, 2006)

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

As the distance narrowed, up ahead they saw the Impala, black and shiny in the morning sun. Despite it being a cool, crisp December morning, none of them noticed this beautiful clarity. The gently sprawling plains of Kansas, never growing higher than a twelve foot swell of land, were lined by the unfurling grid of miles of wire fence lining the road. With only this fence-lined ribbon of pavement to disrupt the plains, it had a barren beauty to it. None of this was noticed by the occupants of the two cars on this road as they each hauled ass.

The bunker had been built far away from prying eyes in the least suspecting location: Rural Kansas in the 1940s. Post WWII, many of the locals had already migrated to the coasts in search of work during the wartime effort, never to return. Those left had been older, and more inclined to keep to themselves, not exhibiting much curiosity...which was how this bunker had been so stealthily built. Overseas contractors, coming in to do this highly specialized construction, found their work was secretly completed with fewer people to ask questions. And out in the middle of these beautiful and remote fields, even in this modern time, in this modern place...the enduring starkness and obscure location of the bunker hadn't been observed by this current generation, either.

Eyes darting to the rearview mirror, Claire watched the car behind closing up on her. It was _really_ closing up on her fast. The distance diminishing between them with every passing second.

Claire narrowed her eyes in an effort to see what kind of car it was and figure out why they didn't keep their distance. Did they need something?

The next thing that registered in her mind was the color. That vibrant purple color. Her focus fractured between looking ahead on the road and behind her in the rearview mirror, she gasped when she realized what she was seeing. A Challenger. An old, purple, Dodge Challenger. Retrieving the significance of this knowledge from her memory, Claire's recollection of Amber's story of her driving such a car, a car kept in the bunker's garage, made her mouth go dry. _Fuck!_

Gulping, she focused her attention solely on the road ahead. The realisation of what she had done hit her like a bus, leaving her breathless and panicked. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

Pressing down on the gas pedal was the only thing she could do. A vain attempt to escape the inevitable. _What the hell had she been thinking? Now what?_ Slamming a hand against the wheel, she stole a glance at the rearview mirror. The Dodger was easily catching up to her. If she kept driving like this she'd be out of gas in less than ten minutes. _FUCK!_

Seeing her ahead of them, Dean sped up towards the Impala, pulling up alongside the black car. God, his foot was practically drilling a hole through the floorboard.

Seeing Claire in the driver's seat, Dean waved his right arm authoritatively, pointing to the side of the road indicating she should pull over. From the driver's seat, in her peripheral vision, Claire could see a fierce anger on Dean's face. Sam was leaning back to allow eye contact between Dean and Claire, a frown and hard brow lines expressing his own upset. Not daring to make eye contact with the occupants of the Challenger, Claire kept right on driving, eyes ahead. Her peripheral glance was unsettling enough. She was scared. And like a cat who darts into the road only to find a car, and instinctively darting back to its original location only to be hit, Claire was making things much worse for herself.

Cas, sensing Claire was panicking, rolled down his window and called her name loudly.

Claire could barely hear him over the roar of the two muscle cars, but she did realize it was Cas that was calling. Not Dean. Stealing a glance at him, she felt her stomach churning. Despite her panicky state she knew his presence could play in her favor. Still, she simply couldn't get herself to follow Dean's signaled order. That would mean he'd get his hands on her. And she didn't want that to happen. Knowing how futile simply driving ahead was, she still kept doing this, eyes glued on the open road ahead.

Not getting the response he wanted, Dean enacted the only maneuver he had left. Speeding up even more, he pulled ahead of the Impala, overtaking the car by fifteen feet, and started to impose the Impala's hulk into Claire's lane. Dean was forcing her off of the road.

The shoulder of the road was gravelly, and very narrow with a drainage ditch full of slush not eight feet from the side of the road. Claire was pinned in.

Pulling in front of the Impala, completely aware he may end up making Claire crash into the side of the Challenger, Dean kept the precision of his driving locked in...and it paid off. Dean slowed down as he eased into her lane, forcing Claire to slow right along with him. Braking hard, Claire was trying to avoid crashing. She was still moving, but at a much slower speed now. Finally, her brakes squealing as she stomped on them hard, she brought this half-ton of Detroit Steel to the side of the road.

When she came to a dead stop, Dean was the first one out of the Challenger, sprinting around to the Impala's driver's side door, ripping it open and dragging Claire out by her arm. Sam and Cas were both out now, standing next to them, eyes intense, breathing shallow and tight, the smell of burning brake lining acrid in the air.

Claire felt her stomach dropping to her feet as Dean pulled her out of the car. Her usual remarks, her default swearing, nothing seemed to push through this thick fear that had flooded her brain.

Cas, now standing next to Claire and Dean, exclaimed loudly, _"Dean!"_

His tone was both imploring and cautionary. And it was powerful. It made the oldest Winchester pause and turn to look at the angel.

Not wishing to add to Claire's high stress, Cas didn't comment on how much Dean needed to calm down. His intense look was predominant and Dean felt the commanding presence this powerful being was due.

"I will drive Claire back to the bunker. You and Sam can ride in the Impala," he instructed, looking at Dean intently, hoping he would heed his words, and therefore understand their deeper meaning.

Sam, seeing the wisdom of Cas' implied warning to not escalate this incendiary situation, found this an excellent plan.

"Yeah, Dean. Let Cas take Claire," came Sam's deepened voice. Squared shoulders intimating his willingness to back up this idea with force if need be.

Claire saw this, and knew she was being placed into protective custody with Cas on the way back to the bunker. Here, again, the giant was intervening and she was benefiting.

Jagged, angry energy pouring from him, Dean didn't say a thing, allowing Sam to take Claire's arm and guide her to the Challenger, where Cas had stepped to the driver's side door as he watched this scene. Feeling Claire's arm sliding from his hand, Dean felt he was being managed by these two and somewhere, back in the reasoning part of his mind, knew this was best. He was a virtual observer to this whole scene. His own limbic system was seeing red, his fight-or-flight response threatening to induce actions he would regret later. Like an observer at a crash site, he watched the careful extraction of the survivor, allowing this intervention.

Claire didn't resist as Sam guided her to the Challenger. Getting in, she glanced to her left, seeing Cas taking the seat behind the wheel next to her. Sam closed her door and tapped his hand on the car's hood. Seconds later, the Challenger roared to life and Cas backed it up, flipped a U-turn, and drove in the opposite direction back towards the bunker.

Sam turned back to Dean, watching his brother climbing into the Impala, caressing the steering wheel and dashboard as if he was soothing a frightened horse. Getting himself in, Sam glanced over at Dean and watched him put the Impala into drive and release the emergency brake.

"You sure you can drive? I don't mind taking over," Sam offered despite already knowing Dean's answer.

"Shut up, Sam," he answered in a clipped tone, pulling the Impala out onto the road, whipping the car around with his too-fast tight turn, and headed along the road as he intended to catch up to the Challenger.

"Dude… You need to calm down. I mean it! I'm not letting you anywhere near Claire until you do," Sam said in an urgent tone.

"Exactly why you need to shut up, Sam! Let me calm the fuck down!"

Noticing the vein in Dean's forehead pulsing visibly, Sam knew he needed to up his game. 'Cause this…this was definitely _not Dean calming down._

"Dean, roll the window down," Sam commanded, knowing his brother wasn't thinking clearly and needed this cold realization to clear his mind.

"No, Sam. I'm not fucking rolling down the window in Decmeber. Are you crazy?" was Dean's expected retort. Sam was ready for this.

"Dean, do it. Do it now or I'm taking over driving. I mean it, Dean. _Roll down the fucking window!"_

Dean knew this tone. Sam didn't use it often, but when he did, Dean had learned to take his brother seriously.

Silently complying, Dean rolled down his window, cranking the handle, and allowing the cold air to rush into the cab, chilling them and whipping Sam's hair around. The icy shock of this bone-chilling wind was calming Dean's anger. Sam kept his eyes on his brother and felt his own anger ratchet down a few notches in tandem with Dean's.

After a few silent seconds, Sam let his gaze drift unfocused out his window. Not looking at his brother as the freezing air rushed against them, he said, "You know… For a minute back there… I got this intense deja vu."

Eyes never leaving the road, Dean asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Flagstaff. You remember Flagstaff?" Sam asked, now turning to glance at his brother.

Dean visibly gulped, but remained silent, simply nodding.

"Your eyes, when you got hold of Claire… Dean, that's how dad looked at me when he kicked in the cabin's door and found me. Do you remember what happened after that?"

Dean's eyes shifted uncomfortably in the confines of the car, his jaw clenching. He remembered. He wished he didn't, but he remembered. He felt his stomach churn uneasily not only at the memory and what it entailed, but also at the fact that Sam hadn't said it yet, but was drawing parallels between him and their father in that particular situation. His grip tightened on the steering wheel and he took in a deep breath of cold air.

Sam watched him intently, assessing Dean's shifting facial expression and his movements. Reminding him of this incident was a good call. He could see it was working.

"You can't go there with the girls. Not with Claire, not with Amber! Ever!"

Dean was silent in his agreement. And the memory was disturbing. This conversation was sobering.

"You know, I still have that scar," Sam commented, twisting the knife deeper into this toxic memory.

Blanching, Dean was coming back to himself and feeling sadness for what his then thirteen-year old brother had endured. And Sam had still been such a shrimp back then. The guilt Dean carried with him all these years, for not being able to stop their father, this had become another lead weight bearing down and adding to the immense responsibility he'd borne. He hadn't held a grudge against John for the harsh beating he'd taken, their father coming home to a missing Sam, but he did for what John did to Sammy.

"You really think I could… That I would lose it like that?"

"Dean, just now...the look on your face, it scared me. It scared us all. Claire probably thought she was going to be torn apart. You looked just like dad. I know you never crossed the line like that with me… But I just can't NOT tell you this. Especially now that we've got, not one but two, kids in our care."

Dean was silent, listening to this, really listening. He'd not been able to stop their father and it had haunted him all these years. The mere thought of him being the John Winchester in this situation made him cringe and he was feeling a bit nauseous. And this was enough of a shock to bring him down from the inflamed intensity of his anger. Taking in a deep breath, he let it out...feeling his chest loosen and then his mental inferno dampening down, the metaphorical oxygen siphoning off, unable to sustain his fiery anger. Taking in another breath and letting it out, both men could feel the shift in the energy in the Impala's interior and Dean felt he could breathe again.

"Thanks, Sammy," eyes still on the road, in the manner of men, sharing crucial conversation side-by-side, Dean was calmer now and realizing he was lucky to have his brother's viewpoint.

Hands aching from the cold, Dean made quick work of rolling the window back up. The brothers slipped into a resolved silence, each keeping to their own thoughts.

Sam could finally shift the focus of his thoughts, from calming Dean down, to dealing with the situation at hand. As he and Cas had predicted, Claire had reached her boiling point, shifting from subtle challenging to outright disobedience and breaking a major rule. And by taking the Impala… she had made it personal. She had made clear who she was seeking to act as her grounding force. Who she expected to hold her accountable.

"So… How are we handling this?" Sam asked.

"By whooping her ass."

"That's the extent of your insight?" Sam scoffed.

"What more is there, Sam?" Dean asked. His voice sounded tired.

"She's spinning out of control!"

"I know, Sam, that's why we brought her here. To smack some sense into her. Literally."

"Today… Today wasn't just about pissing you off. You realize that, right?"

"Oh, yeah? And what was it about?"

"Connection. With you," Sam supplied. At the clearly confused glance Dean shot him, he tried to explain it a bit more.

"This wasn't a running-away attempt. She didn't get her stuff, she didn't even get a coat. That means she didn't have a plan. This was an impulsive decision. And she didn't just leave the bunker. She took your car when she could have taken any other car. She's screaming for your attention, man."

"Well, she's got it. And I doubt she'll want any more of it once I'm done with her," Dean replied drily.

"Dean, I'm serious. If we want to get through to her, if we really want these weeks to have an impact, you need to walk the extra mile with her. Establish a connection. Build something positive."

Dean turned to look at his brother incredulously. "Are you listening to yourself? That kid hates my guts! And she's gonna hate my guts ten times more after the ass-tanning she's got coming."

"You might think that… hell, she might think that, but actions speak louder than words. And I'm telling you, Dean, she needs you. And she's telling you in the only way she knows, by lashing out. She used to be like that with Jody, too in the beginning. Don't you remember? The endless phone calls, Jody's worry she wasn't reaching Claire, her fear about the girl's safety whenever she did something stupid to test Jody…"

Sam watched the gears turning in his brother's head.

"Amber was like this at the beginning, too. Testing, distrusting, lashing out every chance she got… Still is to an extent, I guess, but she's doing much better."

"And where are you in all of this? Hell, where's Cas? He's in the goddamn meatsuit of her father. Why isn't she targeting him?" Dean asked in an annoyed tone. This was yet another weight on his shoulders. Yet another thing he had to make sure he wouldn't screw up. And with all the chaos and uncertainty of Amber's situation, he felt simply drained.

"I don't know. I guess the fact that Cas is in that body has made her barricade herself off from him. Not letting her feel anything. And who could blame her? How could she easily trust or bond with the creature who stole her father from her? If she sought guidance from him she'd be wide open to be hurt again. If she didn't manage to get close to Castiel it would feel like her father abandoned her for a second time. I guess she's focusing on you because of the safety of the distance. And because you're the only one who has, so far, actively tried to protect her."

Dean could see the reasoning behind Sam's words. It was a revelation. Like a brand new pair of wipers removing detritus from a dirty windshield, Sam's words were revealing the road ahead.

"You tried to protect her, too. You were with me every single time," he only commented, still trying to make more sense of this situation.

"I wasn't the one who read her the riot act every single time, was I? It was always you. Bringing her back to Jody's, scolding, threatening, lecturing. I was just a neutral presence. You were taking it personally. You always take it personally when kids are involved." Sam offered his interpretation.

"Dammit, Sammy. You were supposed to become a lawyer, not a goddamn shrink."

Small smirk forming, Sam shrugged a shoulder. "When I had to pick my major I literally flipped a coin between the two. Does that mean you get what I'm saying here?"

"Yeah, Sam, I do."

"Good. And I believe we need to call Jody and bring her up to speed."

"Right," Dean agreed.

"Dean… It's almost a week already… that Claire's been here. I don't think a month is going to cut it."

Letting out a long sigh, Dean nodded. "Me either, Sammy. Me either."

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Claire was trying hard to focus her attention on the flow of the white lines vanishing beneath the car. This image of steady, and seemingly fluid motion, used to be able to soothe and calm her down even on her most worked up days. Today it didn't seem to do the trick. At this point, she wasn't sure if she wanted Castiel to drive faster or slower. A headache circling the crown of her head, she brought her hands up to her temples, massaging the pressure.

Castiel was peripherally focused on Claire, watching her movements intently. They'd been driving for a little more than five minutes in complete silence. He sensed Claire's internal turmoil hadn't settled down. Her anger and sadness...her worry. Glancing at her, he saw her eyes dart away from his own and he felt compelled to reach out somehow.

"Claire, how can I help?" he attempted, awkwardly.

"You can't," was the sound of the door slamming shut. Claire simply refused to open up and let the damn angel glimpse at the vulnerable and fearful state she was in.

Not discouraged, seeing behind this facade and how very much she wanted someone to care, Cas tried again.

"Where were you headed?" Glancing sideways, while carefully dividing his attention between the road and his passenger, Cas watched Claire's body language and energy shift. His question went unanswered…verbally. She did answer his inquiry indirectly with her shifting in her seat, her stoic mask, her scent of fear. Cas could tell Dean had scared her a lot. And he understood this. Dean's face had been truly intimidating in his anger...and that was why Cas had intervened.

"You didn't pack your things," Cas noted.

Claire couldn't help but scoff at that. The sound of his voice made her glance at his face almost involuntarily. That was the voice of her father. Surprising even herself she answered him with a quiet, "Why should I? It's not like I have anywhere to go. Jody won't take me back until this stupid month is over."

Cas heard the well-disguised fear and discontent in her seemingly indifferent tone and knew he had to tread carefully. Now that she had engaged with him, he needed to make sure he'd keep her talking. The fact that her answer included Jody made him realise this could very well be his way in. When he opened his mouth he spoke carefully, quietly, afraid that if he used the wrong volume or tone she'd snap shut again.

"Jody knows Sam and Dean can really help you."

Claire let out a short sarcastic chuckle at that. "Yeah! Dean looked sooo helpful just now!" Her comment was taunting, but she involuntarily shivered at the memory of the man's fiercosity when he got her out of the car.

Cas couldn't help but grimace slightly at that.

"Dean's anger… it's intense. I know he scared you. He scared me a bit, too. He tends to get really angry when those he cares about act recklessly or when they break his trust."

He paused there, glancing at Claire and offering her time and space to speak if she wanted to. When she only rolled her eyes and stared out of her window he continued. "He has been through a lot. And he's coping for the most part. But there are times and situations in which he is struggling, just like everyone else. The important thing to know is, he'd never harm someone he cares about."

"Yeah, well… I'm not in that subgroup, so…" Was Claire's bitter comment.

His suspicions confirmed, Cas shook his head, "But you are Claire. You don't know everything that's going on in his life right now. Let me assure you, had he not cared about you, he wouldn't have offered this opportunity to you. Especially not now. He wouldn't devote his time to someone he didn't care about."

Claire's arms crossed over her chest, her face turned to look stubbornly out the window. She wanted to believe Castiel. And she knew he had a point. But she couldn't let herself accept his words. After all, other than the angel's words, and her suspicions that the WInchesters were keeping some sort of big secret, she had zero proof about any of this.

Cas knew she was far from convinced. He also knew today's actions were her own unconscious and desperate attempt to test this deeply-rooted assumption of hers; Dean didn't care.

The angel's thoughts traveled to what would follow their arrival at the bunker. He knew that Sam would make sure Dean would have calmed down before approaching anything with Claire. But he also knew that there was no way Dean wouldn't dish out physical discipline for this. Claire broke one of the major rules and conditions of her stay. And she stole Dean's car, too. There was only one way this could play out. He couldn't say he objected to the way Dean was bound to handle this. Castiel had seen this approach working with Amber. And it was a well accepted reality in their life. He didn't have to like it though. Deciding that the only way he could make this better for Claire was to offer some reassurance and attempt to eliminate some of her fear, he gathered his next thoughts.

"He won't discuss any of this with you before he's calmed down enough," he offered.

Claire gulped uneasily again. When she spoke her tone was clipped, laced with worry she couldn't conceal. "I don't think there'll be much discussion nvolved."

"In fact, there will be," Cas countered evenly. "There will be quite a bit of talking involved. But the important thing is Dean will have calmed down from what you saw. I am guessing he will still be angry with your actions, but it will be reasonable."

Castiel's words held some sort of reassurance, but Claire didn't know what to make of this comment. And she sure as hell didn't know how to respond to it. The incredulity of her situation hit her. There she was sitting in a muscle car, heading to the goddamn Winchester lair, talking to an angel who had stolen her father's body, about the beating she was about to get from Dean-fucking-Winchester. _What the actual fuck!_

"I know it does not feel like it, Claire, but it's going to be okay," Castiel offered, sympathetically.

"Fuck off, Clarence!"

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

She felt it before she heard it, the Impala and the Challenger were back in the bunker's garage.

Sitting in the library, legs draped sideways over the arm of her favorite chair, Amber had stayed behind in the bunker when the emergency retrieval of Claire had gone was only the second time Sam and Dean had trusted her, or rather had been forced to trust her, to do so. Her finger playing with the tip of the page she'd been reading, she wondered if she should go to her room while she had the chance or keep a low profile and stay quietly where she was. This way she might get to watch at least some of what was about to go down with Claire without appearing too nosy.

When she heard the door open she inched her head down trying to get a better view of who would be coming down the stairs to the War Room. First the hard shoes, and then the hem of Castiel's raincoat, were the first things to appear, followed by Claire's black, Converse-covered feet. She watched them reach the large table, standing there awkwardly when it was apparent they were waiting for Sam and Dean. Claire was shifting her weight from hip to hip, arms crossed over her chest, her face the epitome of perfect indifference...which was a lie. Amber knew better. Watching Claire's masked fear, Amber couldn't help but marvel at how brave she was. In the same position, Amber doubted she'd be that cool and collected. Had she been in the blonde's shoes right now, ready to face Dean after sneaking out and stealing Baby, there was no way she'd manage to keep up a couldn't-care-less facade. If she hadn't been so mad at Claire for trying to get her in trouble that morning, she'd be concerned about her. She clearly was upset and having a very hard time. But Amber was mad at her. And she wouldn't care. Despite that stubborn thought, her eyes remained focused at Claire and she couldn't help the churning sensation of her stomach, uncomfortably knowing what was in store for her. After all, Amber had been there before.

" _Amber, I think it would be best if you gave all of us some privacy."_

Castiel's voice in her mind made Amber jump in her seat, the book she held falling on the floor with a loud thud. She wasn't used to this type of communication with the angel.

Looking towards the sound, Claire's face turned towards the library, nervous and jumpy. Emerging from out of sight, Amber appeared as she prudently decided to make an escape to her room.

Eyes meeting, Claire and Amber silently assessed each other, Amber descending to the floor of the War Room as she passed Cas and Claire. Oh man, Amber felt the fear and was starting to pick up images that felt too real. Goddam, she needed to get out of there fast. Her pace quickened and she headed towards the kitchen and hallways, disappearing into her room. Shutting the door, she leaned her back against it as if she were barricading this panic away from her. While not exactly feeling sorry for Claire, Amber didn't feel happy for her misfortune, either. This was going to be bad.

Back in the War Room, Claire and Castiel's eyes snapped upwards as the bunker door was heard opening for a second time. The Impala had caught up to them a few miles before they'd reached the bunker, following them into the garage. Sam and Dean seemed to need another minute alone in the car. Cas had caught onto that and got Claire inside the bunker first so the two men could finish their talk.

Waiting in the War Room, the angel and Claire watched the Winchesters descending the stairs, faces serious and tense.

Claire's eyes lingered on Dean and she noticed he didn't seem as furious as he had been thirty minutes ago. She hoped she was right. Her heart started beating faster as the two brothers approached them.

Exchanging a look, the brothers seemed to have a plan, with Sam nodding to Cas and indicating that the angel should follow him, which Cas did. Walking past Claire to reach Sam, Cas squeezed the girl's shoulder, making her turn surprised eyes up to him. The discreet gesture lasted less than a second. Cas followed Sam into the kitchen.

Then it was just Dean and Claire.

Dean pulled out a chair and sat down at the large table, indicating that Claire should take a seat across from him.

Surprised, but entirely ready to be a table away from him, Claire pulled out a chair and slowly sat down, keeping an eye on Dean in the most peripheral manner she could muster.

Once seated, Dean cleared his throat.

"Why the Impala?"

Dean didn't waste time working up to his point. Slightly taken back by the bluntness of this, Claire noticed Dean's eyes were irritated, but not raging, his shoulders lowered, his hands were casually clasped together resting on the table.

Unsure of what to make of his question she took in a steadying breath.

" 'Cause I always wanted to drive it," she got out as quickly as possible trying to keep her voice even. She couldn't look vulnerable to Dean. She wouldn't.

Well, this was probably truthful, and Dean understood this. However, this was only the start.

"And what was your plan?"

"Plan for what?" was Claire's pissy response.

" _Really_? You're giving me an attitude right now?"

He hadn't yelled. His voice was completely composed. Yet his tone and warning look made Claire visibly stiffen up. Lowering her eyes, she remained silent.

"Your plan, Claire. What was your plan for _AFTER_ you got caught?"

"I think it's clear there wasn't much planning involved. I wouldn't be here right now if there had been," Claire answered with as much cockiness as she dared. "I just wanted to drive the Impala."

"So you just went into my room, stole my keys, got into my car, and drove off, not ever considering that you'd eventually have to come back here? That we'd eventually catch on to what you'd done?" Dean asked, sarcastically. "You actually expect me to buy this?"

Shifting in her chair, Claire was visibly uncomfortable with this question, still she kept her face stoic, a mask. But the twitch of her mouth was a dead giveaway. Claire had planned nothing and yet, her whole reason for this had been because she felt invisible, worthless. Dean's intense gaze unnerved her. Slowly but steadily she was losing her calm.

"Here's what I think is happening," Dean said, when it was clear she wasn't going to answer his question.

"I think you stole my car and left the bunker without asking for permission because you wanted to see what would happen if you ignored our rules. I think you didn't have a plan because you wanted to be caught. And I think you're testing me to see if I'm actually gonna tan your ass like I promised I would if you broke the rules."

Claire was so uncomfortable listening to Dean's spot on analysis, it was painful for him to watch. She sat there, jaw getting tighter, left eye twitching, arms getting tighter across her chest, her frown deepening.

He let her suffer silently for almost a minute, shifting in her seat under his accusation.

Wordlessly, Claire's face colored and she looked off to the side of the room, unable to deny any of this.

"So, let me clear things up for you. _I am_ gonna tan your ass like I promised. That's a given. That's how this little talk of ours is gonna end," Dean said in a hard tone. He let his words hang in the air for a few seconds.

Claire felt her throat tightening and her chest constricting her breath. She hated this. She felt her face flush and despised that she had to sit there and listen to his mortifying pronouncement. She had mentally prepared herself for the physical part of this ordeal, but not for this. She had come to terms with the fact there might be tears involved, but not before Dean was actually hitting her. And there she was, all flushed and already feeling the waterworks starting. She felt her eyes glistening. Realizing how obvious her discomfort was, her anger was spiking.

"Then go ahead and do it," she ground out, hating how weak and trembling her voice sounded.

Dean simply shook his head. "No. Not so fast. 'Cause I don't think you're really getting why we're here right now. "

He watched her intently for a few more seconds trying to decide where he could go from there. At this point he wished Sam was in the room with him. He'd know to ask the perfect question to get to the bottom of this.

"And why the hell does that matter? All you care about is beating me up for this, so just grow a pair and get on with it," Claire snapped at him, her voice wavering, loud in her fear and frustration.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed, his mouth dropping open.

"That's what you think this is? You think this is all I care about?" Dean's voice was rising in volume as he questioned Claire's thinking.

"Well, damn, Claire! I never thought you were stupid, but that's clearly the case. Cause anyone with a working brain would be able to tell I wouldn't spend whole days of my life driving back and forth to Sioux Falls to save your ass if I didn't think your life was worth saving. I wouldn't bother trying to get through to you if all I cared about was _'beating you up'_. I wouldn't talk or yell or goddamn be there if I didn't care, would I?"

Claire's mouth went dry. Her mind was whirling, her body was uncoordinated, and she was glad she was sitting down. Against expectations, her eyes were starting to glisten even more and Claire felt herself tearing up. Dean could see this, too. He was getting somewhere now.

"I wouldn't offer to bring you here, to train you right along with Amber, despite our situation, if all I cared about was 'beating you up'," Dean was now practically yelling.

"But this is all you've ever cared about. You're always dragging me back to Jody's and just dumping me there!"

"Well, yeah. You and Jody have your thing. I'm just big enough to get you back to Jody's. Getting you in line, that wasn't my job. The rest was between you and Jody. I've always respected your...whatever stuff you and Jody have. I'm not a part of that."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should fucking be a part of that, Dean! You never asked me if I wanted to just be shipped off to Jody's! You never showed up once when I wasn't screwin up hunts! You weren't there for _me_. You were there for Jody," was Claire's teary, angry response.

Now it was Dean who felt stabbed in the heart. _She'd felt that?_ He had no words as his mind was processing this revelation. Sam might have brought things into some sort of focus for him during their car ride, but _this_ was not even close to what he'd been expecting.

Claire watched Dean's face, and she was seeing his utterly devastated confusion, as he sorted through hers.

Pushing his chair away from the table, the legs squeaking loudly, Dean got to his feet, and Claire's eyes darted to him, apprehension gripping her face.

Dean needed to get up; he needed to think and no way could he sit still any longer. His eyes cast off to the side of the room as he was gathering his thoughts and his feelings. He was hurt and he was unaware of Claire's compressed fear at him suddenly standing up. Dean's thinking had always been physical. Pacing, wild gesticulation, angry wall punches...Dean had to feel his emotions through his body before he could even begin to understand them in his mind.

Claire's eyes never left him as he began to walk back and forth across the space, left arm tucked under the other, right hand rubbing his chin. Dean's pacing brought him closer to where Claire sat.

"Okay… Let's...let's sort some things out," he finally spoke, now standing within four feet of where Claire sat. Leaning forward, his elbows on the table. He watched her inch away in her chair and felt a pang of guilt at how scared she looked.

"Claire, we're only talking right now," he interjected. When her shoulders relaxed a tiny bit he continued with what he planned to say to her.

"When we sent you to live with Jody… Do you remember that day?"

His question taking her by surprise, Claire gaped at him.

"You're seriously asking me that right now? What do you think, Dean? Do _you_ remember the day your mother died?" was her harsh answer at this painful memory.

Stunned at her response, but understanding the parallel, he summoned his strength and continued.

"Fair enough. So, you do remember that was your first hunt?"

Claire looked at him dumbfounded now. "What?"

"I said, that day you had your first hunt. No, don't look at me like that. Think! You tracked down your mother and her last contact. We joined you. You filled us in on your dealings with that Ronnie douche. We figured out your mom had probably been taken and hadn't disappeared on you. After our mini-golf match, we figured out that he had some sort of angel weapon. You helped me research what it was. It was you who figured out we were dealing with a grigori. You remember what I did next?"

Claire pushed through the painful memories of that night trying to retrieve the details Dean was asking for. She remembered them crouched over the old volumes reading and searching like crazy. She remembered how she spotted the sword and the angel it belonged to. She remembered showing it to Dean. She remembered them researching some more and then Dean declaring he was heading to find Sam and Cas… There she paused. She turned to look up at the forlorn man who was waiting for her answer.

"You… You gave me that revolver," she trailed. After a short pause she added, "and you took me with you to kill that thing."

Dean stared back at her, his eyes darkened. "You had just turned fifteen. One year younger than what Amber is now. And I handed you a gun and took you with me to kill a fucking grigori."

Claire looked up at him upset and confused. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Because that's on me, Claire. Two years ago I took a fifteen-year-old out to hunt a grigori. Every single time I came to bust you out of a hunt that went south, that's what I remembered. I remember me ready to send you off to Jody's, knowing you had taken that angel sword with you, finding it in your duffel… And simply throwing a book for enochian lore in there with it, telling you to do your homework before you go hunt."

Claire kept gaping at him, still not getting where this was going.

"I took you to that first hunt. I handed you your first weapon. I was cursed, I'll concede that. My head wasn't in the right place with the Mark of Cain, but I know two things. First, that I took you with me, 'cause I knew you had what it takes. I knew you could be a good hunter. I knew you had the balls and the brains. I _also_ know I went about it in the worst possible way."

There, Dean paused. He watched Claire's face tensing up with emotion at his words.

"You know… Before any of this went down I remember talking to Cas. Telling him how I thought you might be stronger on your own…" He shook his head. "I can't tell you how happy I am he didn't buy my shit. 'Cause I've never been more wrong in my life. When all that was finished, when we reached out to Jody and sent you to her... We didn't do it lightly. We didn't send you to some random hunter we barely knew. We sent you to someone we consider family. To someone we trust. You weren't 'shipped off'. You were sent somewhere where we thought you'd have some sort of normal, happy life for a change," he paused to peer at her. Her eyes were glued to her fidgeting hands, but he knew he had her attention.

"Every time something came up with you, every time you risked your life… We intervened not just for Jody. We did it for you, kid. Cause we want you safe and alive. And yeah, you're right, I'm not big with words and I don't always make things clear… But this was never a chore, you hear me? _You_ are not a chore to us."

Scoffing, Claire snuck a glance up at Dean's face.

"You don't think so? Then why did we keep going after you every time you went off on a hunt by yourself, huh? Why would we do this if you didn't matter?"

Not wishing to acknowledge his point, and still desperately wanting to be convinced he was telling the truth, Claire snorted, "Cause Jody kept calling you and sending you to get me. You did this for Jody."

Rolling his eyes, Dean felt his patience wearing thin. God, how much reassurance did this kid need?

"If we just wanted to please Jody we could just send someone else, Claire. If this was just about Jody why would I bother trying to drill into your head not to do stupid things and not to go headfirst into trouble, huh? Why? I did this each and every time. Why would I bother doing anything other than dropping you off? Why would I offer to bring you back with me and train you all those times? All those times which, by the way, you pitched a fit not to be sent off with me?"

Not having any rebuttal, Claire obtusely countered this with, "I don't know. 'Cause you're dense?"

Looking her square in the eye, Dean felt he needed to bring this to a close. He kept his face on her, not uttering a word and letting her words die in the air….falling back to earth along with her failing defense.

"You don't know everything that's been going on with us these past couple of months. Let me assure you, it's been a shitstorm. A major shitstorm. And despite this, you're here. Cause you matter and we care. And because it's high time you got your act together," Dean said in a serious tone after a long, silent pause.

"You mean like the act you and Amber are keeping up?" Snark was her cloudcover and she was cornered...really cornered. Dean's words felt reassuring. Truthful. Almost comforting. And yet she wasn't ready to show just how they made her feel. This confrontation between them had been one of the hardest she'd ever had to endure. And yet this bottom-line, 'it-stops-here' containment, was exactly what she'd been seeking. Still, she wasn't about to let Dean know that. She simply couldn't.

Dean's eyes remained steady on Claire's, a warning look emblazoned over his face as he remained silent, his attempt at reaching her deepening into feelings of exasperation at her dismissal and disrespect. She was seriously pissing him off and his face was hardening in anger. Claire's stare wavered and Dean spoke again, his voice now stern.

"The only words you are to focus on are that you matter, that we care, and that you're to get your act together. _Is that clear?"_

Claire looked stubbornly to the side, not answering his question. Despite her refusal to acknowledge anything Dean was saying, she felt her stomach drop to her feet at the unnerving tone he was now using. Dean was scary and, truth be told, he scared her often and she usually dealt with this by her refusal to respond to her fear. Her mind traveled to the memories of that day, the day he'd just reopened for her. She recalled herself in that cab, driving off towards Sioux Falls for the first time. She also remembered the lingering feelings of connection to them, from her encounter with them, and even a little bit towards Castiel, that she'd been left with. She also remembered how they slowly morphed into pent-up anger and frustration at their constant absence.

"Hey!" Dean barked, bringing her back to the present eyes snapping up to him. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer! _Is that clear?"_

Claire's jaw clenched at his bossiness, but she couldn't bring herself to ignore his question a second time. "Yes," she ground out.

Claire's begrudging acknowledgement was enough for now. He could work with this. Using this as his pass to get to the next order of business he asked in the same demanding tone, "So, if it's clear, tell me… why are you about to get your ass handed to you?"

Claire felt her face heat up at the question and she remained gaping at Dean's expectant face. _Did he really expect an answer to that?_

"Claire…" was his warning.

" Cause you're an overbearing dickwad?" Claire offered sarcastically, frustration with what she perceived as an effort to embarrass her.

"Wrong answer! I'm a concerned overbearing dickwad. Now get up."

Walking up to her, Dean wrapped his hand around her upper arm and firmly indicated she should stand. Trying to wrench her arm out of his hold, Claire was pulling back against his grip as Dean was attempting to bring her to her feet.

"No!" Claire felt her heart racing in her chest as she realized where this was headed.

"Claire, you keep this up and I swear, you'll get your ass tanned right here and I don't care who might be around. Don't push me any farther. Now stand." Dean's staunch tone was persuasive.

Cornered by his promise, and having no doubt that he'd do it, Claire stood up. Dean led her down the hallway, almost dragging her. This was her first encounter with anything even remotely related to physical chastisement. Beatings, she'd taken and given these, but this was different and she wasn't sure how. She was scared and that's all she knew.

Coming to her room, Dean merely pushed her door open and led her in by the arm, closing the door behind them. He was starting to sweat. This was new all over again. This was always horrible, and now it was a brand new kind of horrible. He really wished Claire hadn't gone here. Not wishing to drag this out for either of them, he glanced around the room and considered his next moves. Claire was a fighter, he knew this and anticipated a struggle. And he was sure that despite their coming to some sort of understanding up in the War Room, she wouldn't just submit to this.

Standing off from him, for the first time Claire realized Dean looked white. The red, angry face she was so accustomed to, his yelling, his bellowing, it wasn't there. Only this pale face of trepidation, mouth compressed into a tight line, brows lowered. Dean was nervous and she could see this. She wondered if this could play in her favour. And more importantly _HOW_ she could make it play in her favour.

Claire kept watching him, as he scanned the room, she frantically tried to think of a way out of this. When Dean appeared to have decided something and headed to the desk at the corner of the room, Claire felt a lump forming in her throat. She watched him grabbing the desk chair and pulling it out, her heart jumping to her throat. _Shit, this was happening._ She expected Dean to sit in the chair, so she was thrown off when he tugged her with him to the desk, leading her to stand in front of it, right where the chair had been. When he tugged her forearm with the clear intention to bend her over the desk's clear surface, she couldn't help but dig her heels in, desperately trying to get out of his hold.

"Claire, I recommend you start cooperating. You're not in a position to test me any further. You knew this was gonna happen the minute you decided to sneak out of here, so suck it up!"

Frightened and trapped, Claire was caught between a sense of desperation to escape and the overriding feeling that Dean actually doing this proved he wasn't full of crap after all. She hated that this was the kind of attention she was getting, completely ignoring the fact that this was the kind of attention she'd deliberately sought out. Confused by her erratic, contradicting feelings and thoughts, she reacted the only way she knew how.

"Fuck you, Dean!"

His fear replaced by frustration, Dean was feeling his determination to get this over with rising to meet her obstinate fight. Anger pushing him, Dean used his left hand to push her down over the desk with little difficulty. The old fashioned piece of furniture was tall and, in her bent-over position, only her tiptoes were touching the floor. Dean hoped this would help him. Claire was a good fighter, but she was also tiny and no match for his own strength.

Claire could feel her face burning. She started sweating in her effort to get out of this humiliating position. Using her hands, she pressed on the desk's surface trying to get herself upright again. Dean's hand on her back was too strong though. It had her pinned down. This feeling of helplessness, this vulnerability was ramping up her fruitless resistance. _Dammit, she was on the verge of tears all over again._

Nowhere to go but forward, Dean raised his hand and brought it down sharply on Claire's jean-clad ass for the first time. The sound echoed loudly in the room and shocked Claire enough to still her jerking movements for a couple of seconds. The stinging sensation it brought died down quickly, but the shock of it left her breathless, eyes enlarged and mouth gaping open. The spell broke all too soon, when the second and third swats slammed down on her ass. The stinging now lingering. Feeling Dean's palm raising again, her efforts to get out of this position revived.

" _Stop! Stop it, Dean!"_.

Despite her struggling making things harder for him, Dean focused his attention on the task at hand. He wasn't happy with Claire's attitude, but he knew her jolting and jerking would exhaust her a lot quicker than it would him. Still, he made sure his next swats came harder and faster.

"Claire, the more you fight this the harder it will be for you," he warned her, his voice loud enough to be heard over his slaps.

" _No! Stop! Stop this, you fucking asshole,"_ Claire yelled. The burning sting had now built up to a very uncomfortable level and it never faded away like in the beginning. It kept intensifying with every swat he landed. Desperate for it to stop Claire used her hands to cover herself.

His hand pausing mid air, Dean closed his eyes for all of a second in an attempt to get a grip on himself.

"Bad idea, Claire," he informed her in a stern tone.

Instantly grabbing both her hands, he repositioned his grip over the small of her back, both her wrists in his left hand. Letting his right hand descend a bit lower, he focused all of the next smacks on her upper thighs. Her toes barely touching, and not having the force that a solid push against the floor would provide, Claire tried to kick out, only managing to curl her legs up a bit. Remembering this maneuver with Amber, and improvising for this situation, Dean stepped one foot closer to her, placing his left leg solidly across her flailing legs effectively holding them down, his right leg stepping back. Holding her in place, he continued.

Claire's eyes bulged at how much worse this all hurt down there. She was pinned down, her arms immobile in his grip. She was utterly helpless to fight her way out of this. Letting out loud hisses she tried hard to keep herself strong and not let out anymore yelps. Dean's swats on her thighs didn't relent and she was losing it. This assult on her thighs kept on and a desperate, _"Fuck!"_ involuntarily escaped from her. Then the first tears filled her eyes, leaking out and trailing down her cheeks. Not able to prevent this, Claire was entering the stage of full-on sobbing.

Dean's hand refocusing his swats on her ass, he snapped at her sternly in that tone of voice that held nothing but determination and promise, "Watch your mouth!"

Everybody knew half of his own vocabulary consisted of a wide lexicon of swear-words and that he didn't really mind when others cussed around him, but even he had his limits. And Claire was certainly testing them. He had a heart for her situation. After their discussion he could tell just how worked up and angry she had been. And with this being her first ever ass-beating he was letting more sass slide than he would with Amber, or he ever had with Sam. Still, he wouldn't have her think these were things he'd tolerate when he was dishing out discipline.

After a minute of hard swats he was now feeling her shoulders hitching under his palm. Dean had felt it when she'd started crying. More than ready to bring this to an end, he paused long enough to reach with his right hand and remove his belt.

Sensing his stop, Claire craned her head to see what he was doing, tears streaming down her face. Not seeing what he was doing at first, she attempted to push herself up, thinking that the pause meant this was over. Dean, keeping her pressed down, Claire craned her neck to look at him, only to find him removing his belt from his jeans loops. Her eyes enlarged and she felt fresh tears starting flowing.

" _No! Dean, no! Stop!_ " She said in her trembling voice, trying hard not to sound desperate, even as she was. She had no desire to learn how that thing would feel on her already burning ass.

Dean simply doubled the belt, securing the buckle in his grasp. "Not just yet."

" _Nooo, Deeean!"_ Claire desperately begged, sobbing distorting her words.

"Claire, when it gets to this point, you have no say in how it plays out. You break the rules, you face the music," Dean said sternly before swinging the belt down for the first time.

Unable to keep in her gasp of pain, Claire started sobbing loudly as the belt kept coming down covering her whole behind and upper thighs.

Dean, having not lowered her pants for this punishment, had no clue as to what effect his work had other than Claire's reactions and his experience with the spankings he had doled out to Amber and Sam. He wasn't laying into Claire the way he had into Amber when she'd snuck out to Denver. But then again, Claire hadn't risked her life today. Not the way Amber had. This needed to be a sobering lesson, but not an overly harsh one.

"You don't take things that don't belong to you," was Dean's statement, accompanied by three hard swats from his belt.

"You don't leave the bunker without permission," he added in a stern tone, landing three more whacks. Claire's crying, increasing in volume and her body not jolting or pushing against his hand anymore, this was his cue to stop. The hand that was holding her down flush to the desk, released her wrists and travelled up to her back, now rubbing her soothingly. Dean squeezed her right shoulder reassuringly.

"It's over, Claire. We're done here," he told her, his tone somber, deep.

Whipping her arms forward, Claire pushed herself up from the desk, standing up and standing in place. Dean's left leg was still pinning her legs straight. Realizing the situation, Dean stepped back, releasing his restraint on her flailing legs.

Hands up to cover her crying, Claire was hiding her face, sobbing in pain and humiliation. She had felt Dean stopping and rubbing her back and shoulder comfortingly. She wanted nothing more than to be able to jerk his hand away, and kick him in the balls. Yet, at the same time she found herself craving this gentle touch of reassurance. She was lost in a bawling sea of sadness, anger, embarrassment, and pain, torn between wanting to get up and play tough, and not having the strength or bravado to do so. This whole day, this past few minutes, had left her simply exhausted, emotionally overwhelmed.

Dean watched her for a minute, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Should he give her space? Should he try to comfort her some more? Should they talk? Should he leave her to get some rest and calm down? Taking the time to put his belt back on, in order to mull this over, he watched the girl cry and felt his stomach tightening. He didn't feel guilty for doling out this well-deserved punishment. Claire had this coming for a long while. But he did feel guilty for the part he had played, in how worked up she'd become over time with his absence. This unintended chain of events leading up to her poor decision to sneak out with the Impala. Her desperate attempt to take for herself what he was not freely giving her.

Not wanting to just leave her there, he swallowed down his awkwardness and clasped her shoulder a second time. "Claire, come on. Let's get you to your bed

Claire jerked Dean's hand off her shoulder, before frantically wiping more at her face with her palms and focusing on getting her hitching breath under control. Crying like this, in front of Dean after he had beat her ass, was so fucking embarrassing.

Dean leaned against the desk, his right hand retreating from her shoulder to clutch at his left forearm. He was unsure of his next duty in this situation. He watched her, his face concerned, but refrained from physically reaching out to her again, after she'd jerked away from his touch.

Claire, unable to face the man, did the only thing she could and headed straight for her bed. She laid down on her left side, her back turned to Dean, and let her sobs out. She could feel his eyes glued on her, but she simply couldn't stand to face him. She didn't think she'd ever could again. When she had agreed to come here, thus accepting that Dean beating her ass was likely to happen, she hadn't really given much of a thought to what would come after. Her ears caught the sound of his steps as he walked up to the bed. She felt the mattress squeaking under his weight as he sat down on its edge near the foot of the mattress.

"Claire, I'm sorry it came to this. I really hope we won't find ourselves in this position again, you and I."

Claire could hear the awkwardness in his tone. She could also tell he really meant his words. Well, she sure as hell hoped she never found herself in that position again. Not acknowledging his words she kept staring silently at the wall across from her, sobs continuing. She couldn't help it. She needed to finish crying and start mending and she needed to do this alone. She hated him still being here, yet ironically, felt comforted by his presence. He hadn't just walked out after he was done. He'd stayed there with her even as she remained crying.

Dean sighed at her silence. He hadn't expected her to be chatty, but he had hoped they would be able to exchange at least a few words when all this was over, especially after the emotional discussion they'd had in the War Room. He wished Claire was more like Amber right now. Quick to bounce back to her smart-ass attitude. That always helped in setting things straight and bringing their communication channels back to pre-smacking dynamics. Of course that wasn't the case after Amber's first punishment. Not even after the second. Remembering how long she had held a grudge after the Denver fiasco, Dean closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't have to go through something similar with Claire.

At the continued silence, Dean's eyes shifted to the ceiling. "Fine, I get it, you're not in a mood to talk right now," he said, his voice sounded resigned and tired even to his own ears. Leaning forward, hands on his knees, Dean was figuring out what to do next. Claire clearly wanted to be left alone. Wrapping this up, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder one last time, he got to his feet and headed to her door.

"Get some rest. I'll wake you up for dinner," he said quietly as he exited her room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Sam was waiting in the library, having already poured a bourbon for himself and one for Dean. Seeing his brother stepping into the library, tired to the bone and his face lined with the weight of yet more responsibility, Sam grimaced and offered him the already filled glass.

Barely acknowledging his brother's extended offer, Dean took the drink and quaffed that first shot. Extending his hand, he seemed to indicate a refill. Eyeing this suspiciously, Sam decided now was the time to indulge his brother. Refilling his glass he let Dean down it and allowed a few silent minutes to pass. Sam watched his brother and his thoughts tried to process all that had happened in the last couple of hours. Realizing they could use a bit of perspective, he cleared his throat.

"I'm thinking we should call Jody to let her know what's happened."

Dean, not having the energy or interest to oppose this, simply grunted his affirmation. Sam dialed Jody's number, and as soon as he heard her pick up, he put her on speakerphone.

"Hey Jody. This is Sam. Did I catch you at a good time?"

Having already talked with the Winchesters earlier today, Jody knew the moment her phone rang that something must have happened. She was bracing herself for something big, she just didn't know the nature of what this big thing would be.

" _That sounds promising,"_ was her resigned sarcasm. _"Hey, again, Sam. What's up? Is everything alright?"_

"It's Claire," Sam offered. "Now, we've handled everything on our end, and we wanted to keep you in the loop. Ah...well, Dean had to lay down the hammer on Claire today."

" _What did she do?"_ Jody asked, her voice strained. She didn't like what she was hearing.

"Claire stole the Impala and left the bunker. We got her back safely, but things disintegrated after that."

Involuntarily, Jody inhaled sharply, imagining the severity of this whole fiasco. That was definitely an ill-advised move on Claire's part.

" _Where did she go? She didn't go hunting, did she?"_ She asked, her mind immediately jumping to the worst case scenario she could think of. Her own greatest fear regarding Claire.

"No. No, it doesn't seem that's what she was doing. She didn't even take a coat or gas money. She didn't appear to have given it much thought. It wasn't a running away attempt," Sam explained.

" _That's something, I guess. So this wasn't an escape act or an attempt to hunt… Which leaves us with what? Trying to piss you off? Or did anything else happen? Something that might've worked her up?"_

Dean's expression darkened a bit at these words. Glaring into the phone, he asked in an annoyed tone, "So you're saying we caused this?"

Jody remained silent for a couple of seconds, surprised to hear Dean's voice for the first time. She hadn't realized he was there and they were having a three-way conversation.

" _God, Dean, of course not."_ Jody was feeling Dean's defensiveness and she needed to smash this right now.

" _Dean, whatever Claire did, this is what 'She did'. It isn't' about you or something you did or didn't do. Come on, you have had Amber for a while now. From what you've told me, she does things that she doesn't think out and has nothing to do with you, right?"_

Jody was waiting for Dean's brain to get up to speed. _"Do you think Amber does everything she does to spite you, in response to you, huh? Do you?"_

Jody waited in silence for a few seconds to see if Dean's perspective would kick in. She knew he had done none of this. She trusted this in the man, and she also knew that it was impossible to be unbiased when things happened on 'your watch'.

Seeing Dean mulling Jody's words over, Sam interjected, "Well… not really. Amber definitely does things she shouldn't, and she thinks them through. There's usually some impressive planning involved. At least whenever she does something serious, like running off."

" _How do you mean? Has she ever tried to run off?"_ Jody asked, sounding surprised by Sam's words.

Sam glanced at Dean and noticed he was sitting up straighter in his chair, looking more alert. He was definitely starting to pay attention to this conversation.

"Twice, actually. But I'm not gonna go into the first time she did it. She barely knew us when this first happened. But a couple weeks into her stay with us…. She did something similar to what Claire did. Stole a car and drove to Denver, while we were away on a hunt and she had stayed behind with Cas. And she orchestrated this in great detail," Sam explained.

" _Wow! That's impressive… Just sneaking away from an angel, that alone is...well, pretty good,"_ Jody trailed. Her mind refocusing to Claire, and the incident they were currently faced with, she asked, _"So, you believe Claire didn't plan this, but just impulsively did it?"_

"Yeah. One minute she was shooting rounds in the gun-range with me and Amber and then she just left. Next thing I know Cas tells me she's gone," Dean grumbled.

" _She left before your session was over?"_ Jody asked, trying to figure this out. Her detective skills, on autopilot, searching for every available detail to suss this out.

Dean's brow furrowed as he recalled the details. He was getting impatient, but he humored the woman anyway.

"Yes. She wouldn't concentrate, fucked up her shooting… She and Amber were snarking at each other until she got too pissed off and just left the room."

" _So she was worked up,"_ Jody commented to herself. _"And then, a few minutes later Cas informed you she was gone?"_

"Yes, Jody, we've been over that already."

" _Where did she get the keys?"_ Jody asked next.

"Stole them from my room," Dean answered, displeasure clear in his tone.

" _Huh! So this was quite targeted… So she got angry, left Dean's training session, snuck into Dean's room, stole Dean's car keys, got into Dean's car and just drove away..."_ Jody trailed and remained silent for a while, thinking things over and waiting to see if Sam and Dean had anything to add.

At Jody's pointed answer, Sam's 'I-told-you-so'look _,_ and his recalling of the incident details reigniting his temper, Dean asked annoyedly, "Yeah, Jody. We get it. Her beef was with me! Now, what's with teen girls' and stealing cars? Can't they slam doors and scream like normal drama-queens? I remember Sam doing that a million times. Did he steal the Impala? No, he goddamn didn't!"

Sam, glaring at his brother, tried to bring the discussion back into focus after Dean's rant.

"We came to the conclusion she was testing Dean. Not like Amber… In Amber's case it was not just testing for the sake of it. She had an agenda. A friend to see, a rock concert to watch, getting out of the bunker for a few hours… Testing was an added bonus, so to speak. So, we were quite surprised that Claire would just risk getting in so much trouble over nothing."

" _Nothing? Don't you see it? This was everything to her,_ " came Jody's pragmatic answer. _"Sure… There was no planning involved, but she saw an opportunity to get what she wanted and she jumped at it. That's Claire. I warned you before you guys left Sioux Falls, Claire's not Amber. No matter how prepared you think you are, she's nothing like what you'd expect. Or what meets the eye."_

Listening, the brothers were mulling over Jody's words.

" _I'm wondering… Did you talk with her, Dean? Before or after 'handling' this?"_

"Yeah. I did," Dean admitted not liking where this was going. The last thing he wanted was going over everything again with Jody, in front of Sam, too. For some reason he couldn't quite place, he felt exposed at the mere idea of sharing the details of that discussion.

Jody, reading his discomfort even over the phone, prompted him to share the details that really mattered to her. The details that she'd need when she'd speak with Claire.

" _Did you confirm any of this? Her testing you in particular? This being her goal?"_

"Yes," Dean confirmed.

Sam watched Dean's face as he spoke, noticing how defensive he was.

" _She admitted this?"_ Jody asked, surprised. She could see Dean interrogating Claire, but she couldn't see her girl admitting anything like this without fighting tooth and nail.

"Eventually," Dean answered, curtly.

Now, this was sounding more like what she'd expect from Claire.

" _Eventually? What preceded this...this revelation?"_ Jody asked, curious how this conversation had gone down.

"She was scared. And embarrassed, Jody. It wasn't that hard to get her talking. She… Damn, I don't see what good this conversation's doing… She told me she thought we… That I didn't give a rat's ass about her. And that I'm doing this as a favor to you. I made it clear that wasn't the case."

" _Oh. Well, I could've told you that."_

Taking a deep breath to steady her thoughts, and get ready to elucidate her point, Jody paused and both brothers knew they were going to get an earful.

" _Dean, I know you left Claire here and left her alone so she could acclimate to living with us, but prior to landing with us, you're the only man in her life who gave her any positive attention. Hell, I had to practically fight her to get that angel sword. She fought me tooth and nail. She was adamant that you gave this to her for a reason and I had no right to take it away. It took me days to convince her I was only gonna keep it safe for her and not take it away. I'm telling you, she clung to that thing as if it was an extension of you..."_

Jody had so much more to add, so many instances and occasions Claire had shown how much she needed and wanted Dean in her life. But she felt anything more she told them would in a way betray Claire's trust….and hinder her and Dean's connection. She and Dean needed to figure things out on their own. Till then, the boys knew what they had to. This would have to suffice.

" _And look at your reaction. Those times I asked the two of you for help, you were a one-man army extracting her and bringing her home. I mean, you acted like her father, short of stepping in. And this is where she kept pushing you 'to step in'. Don't you get it?"_

Dean huffed at that. This was the second time - third if he counted his conversation with Sam - that he heard these words. Resigned and exhausted, but ultimately accepting of this, Dean got to his feet.

"I get it. That's why we're here talking about this. And I'm done talking. We wanted to let you know what happened. I dealt with Claire and it's all over. Can this endless soap opera end already?"

Her smirk evident in her tone, Jody quipped, _"It's like I'm hearing Claire."_

"Jody.." here Sam was stepping in to wrap this up. "Ah, we just wanted to let you know what was happening and get some insight from your perspective. And, frankly, we think Claire needs to be here longer than we had originally planned. A month isn't going to cut it."

" _How much longer?"_ Jody asked, sounding reluctant.

"As long as it takes," Dean answered and his mind was made up.

" _Guys… I don't know. We told her she had to stay with you for a month. That was the deal between us and her."_

"Yeah, well, Claire behaving herself and obeying the rules were part of the deal, too. She doesn't seem to give a crap," Dean replied curtly.

"What Dean means is that we can present this as a consequence of her actions. This way we don't look inconsistent and we hit two birds with one stone. She gets the message loud and clear that we're not playing around and she stays here longer. That way she and Dean will have more time together to figure things out and she gets to train longer, too."

Jody clearly heard Sam's insightful reasoning. And she couldn't agree more.

" _Alright. Agreed. But you're the ones telling her,"_ Jody finally answered.

"Fair enough," Sam smiled.

" _Can you get the phone to her? I really wanna talk to her,"_ Jody asked next.

"I don't think she's in a talking mood right now, Jody," Dean answered. "How about tomorrow?"

Jody thought this over. Dean wasn't wrong. Claire was never chatty or in any way open to communication after a punishment, she knew that from personal experience. Whenever she had to ground her, Claire would brood for a full day, sometimes even longer, before she'd even glance at Jody's direction, let alone speak to her. Jody could only imagine how much more intense her reaction to a punishment of this type would be.

" _Yeah, I guess tomorrow would be better,"_ the woman sighed. _"Well, alright guys. Thanks for letting me know and for everything you're doing. It really means the world."_

Dean, head shaking in frustration and awkwardness left the room with a "Bye, Jody." Another second of these chick-flick moments and he'd bang his head against a wall. Repeatedly.

"Dean just ran off," Sam spoke into the phone, taking it out of speaker mode, letting some amusement slip into his tone. "You're welcome, Jody. I just hope we'll be able to make this count."

" _You already are. Bye, Sam."_

"Talk to you tomorrow, Jody."

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Yeah, we thought so, too. I'll hand you to Claire now."

Claire was in the library with Sam and Dean, reaching out to take Dean's phone.

"I want some privacy," Claire glared at the brothers as she took the phone. Not having an objection, the two men left her alone for her conversation with Jody.

The whole day of Claire's wild ride, after her and Dean's "talk", she'd stayed in her room, reluctant to come out. It had only been Dean's insistence that she open the door and come out for dinner that she'd eaten, not wishing to risk getting into any more trouble by flatly refusing. Amber had also been subdued at dinner, not making eye contact with Claire. The two adults, watching the interactions of the girls, were worried, desperately wanting things to get back to some kind of normal. Things didn't. As soon as she'd finished eating the bare minimum, Claire was gone, back to her room. Amber hadn't been very talkative, either. Soon after clearing the dishes, she too, was back in her room. It was like both girls had gotten into trouble.

Leaning against the wall of the library, Claire was now watching the two men leaving her alone. She gripped the phone and waited till she couldn't see them anymore, before bringing it to her ear. She wasn't sure what to expect from Jody. But she hadn't known how much she really needed to hear Jody's voice until she did.

"Hey, Jody."

She was trying to sound as composed and indifferent as possible. Claire was guessing that the woman had been informed of everything that had transpired the previous day and that was embarrassing enough. She didn't need to sound like a whiny little kid on top of that.

" _Hey, Claire. How are you doing, honey?"_

"Just peachy." Despite her snarky response, the woman's concerned and sweet tone brought a small smile to Claire's face. She wished Jody had been there with her right now, invading her personal space and giving her usual annoyingly long, crushing hugs.

" _Claire…"_ Her tone wasn't demanding or warning. It was imploring and concerned.

Sighing, Claire began to pace around the cozy room, her eyes drifting to the twinkling lights on the christmas tree.

"I'm okay, I guess. As okay as one can be…after...well, you know."

" _Yeah, I heard. I'm sorry it came to that."_

Jody, still rather floored that Claire would steal Dean's Impala, didn't know what else to say. This was a surefire way to get into deep shit real quick.

And Claire had been there only one week.

"That's it? That's all you've got to say? _'I'm sorry it came to that?'_ That… that dick used a fucking belt on me, Jody!" Claire's tone quickly turned angry. This wasn't the sympathy she was hoping for.

" _Claire, you stole his car. You left the bunker without permission when they had clearly warned you not to. You knew what consequence to expect and you did what you always do….you pushed him to the edge. What did you expect? A welcome-back-party?"_

Not having a good rebuttal to this, Claire was silent. Expecting it and accepting it were two entirely different things.

Neither one of them spoke for almost a minute. Then Jody ventured a question.

" _Claire, you've been so hyperfocused on Dean... And you stole his car. Why are you so intent on getting his attention?"_

This was not how this conversation was supposed to go. Claire didn't exactly know how she wanted this to go, but this definitely wasn't it.

"If this is gonna be another freaking discussion about Dean, I'm not interested, Jody," she snapped into the phone. She wasn't going there. Not again. The two rounds with Cas and Dean the day before were enough to last her a lifetime.

" _I don't give a crap whether you're interested or not, Claire. You're clearly upset._

 _You did something serious, and I wanna make sure you're actually learning something and working through this instead of bottling everything up and ignoring it as usual."_

Jody's dry response came out in that no-nonsense tone Claire had learned not to ignore.

"I'm not bottling everything up… Trust me, everyone here knows exactly how I feel about this crap situation," Claire answered.

" _Claire… You're making this so much harder than it has to be. Do you realize that?"_

Momentarily stopping her pacing, Claire glared up at the ceiling.

"And what am I supposed to do? Pretend everything is alright? Thank the dickwad for beating me up? Grovel to the almighty Dean? What's the _easy_ way to do this, Jody?"

" _You think this is about bowing down to Dean?_ _This is about learning self-discipline, training, and figuring out how to work with fellow hunters. This is how you become better on so many different levels! This is how you stay alive and get good."_

Jody was getting angry now and Claire could tell.

"How is 'going for a drive to clear my head', a situation that threatens my life, Jody?" Claire countered. She knew full well where the woman was going with this, but she sure as hell wasn't gonna make it easy for her.

" _Cut the crap, Claire! You're talking to me now. Not Dean. Not Sam. Me. If this was about a car ride to clear your head you'd ask for it. You wouldn't have snuck into Dean's room, stolen his keys, and taken the Impala, of all the cars in there. We both know that. You know you chose to do something that would get you in trouble. Don't pretend you didn't. You don't need to get defensive here. This is you and me talking."_

Reading Claire's refusal to admit this, Jody spelled it out herself. Her discussion with Sam and Dean had confirmed this for her. And Claire needed to admit this. At least to herself.

" _I can't help but think this whole thing had to do with you seeking reassurance that Dean would come get you. And do something about what you'd done. Am I right?"_

Claire, closing her eyes, huffed with annoyance. Jody could tell she'd nailed this. She decided to pace with Claire.

" _So, Dean and you spent some time together before you came to live here with me. That angel sword I locked up, he gave that to you. I still think that was foolish of him, but he gave it to you. I remember you constantly asking if he had called the first couple of months. If I had any news of them. If they'd visit. And I thought it was all about not feeling at home yet with me and Alex. When you stopped asking I was relieved. I remember thinking that you had finally gotten used to being with us. That you had started liking us; liked being here. And I guess that was partly true. Then, every time he was around, and most of those times he was around for something regarding you, you made a point of pushing his buttons, or being rude in some way. And when you started going on hunts on your own, he was the only one who could bring you back. You say you can't stand to be around him, yet you used to stick around long enough to throw some insult in his face. If you simply didn't like the guy, you would've just left him alone. And frankly, I was surprised he hadn't spanked your ass before. The way you fought him, hassled him...You certainly deserved it."_

Here Jody ended her observations. She let Claire think about what she'd just said. Claire was quiet in that uncomfortable, too revealed way people get when their truth has been laid bare.

" _So, Claire. Tell me what this is all about. Why Dean?"_

Claire considered snarking her way out of this. But she knew Jody would keep her locked on this phone for hours if need be. That woman never gave up. Swallowing with some difficulty she quietly answered Jody with a question of her own.

"Because who else was there?"

" _I was there… Sam was there. From what I know, even Castiel was there, still in your father's body."_

"I didn't know you all that well back then, Jody. Sam was ok, sure. But it's not like he really gave more than a second's attention to me. He gave me his "college" speech and then couldn't get away fast enough. Castiel… was in my father's body. I don't think I need to explain why this didn't work out for me, do I? Dean… The overbearing asshole that he is… god, I can't believe I'm saying this, that asshat gave a shit. He didn't see me as some annoying kid that night, you know, before they sent me to you. He listened. He saw me. He gave me a gun and told me where to shoot angels to make it count. He told me not to become a hunter 'cause I'd die young.' It's stupid, but I felt he really gave a crap, alright? And then he vanished. And I already told him all this yesterday, so I really don't see why I have to go through it, again!"

" _Claire, honey, we've talked about this before… You don't need to push people away to see if they're really there for you. All you have to do is talk to them, ask and let them help you."_

Scoffing at her words, Claire shook her head. "That's bull, Jody. If someone wants to be here for me, they are. They don't wait for shit to hit the fan to make their appearance."

It was so much easier to discuss this about hypothetical people.

" _Maybe in normal circumstances this would be true, but with hunters, especially with Sam and Dean, this just isn't practical. But you know...you living with them, with Amber, too, this is how to get his full-on attention. I don't recommend you keep getting his negative attention. Believe me, Dean is tougher than you are. He'll outlast you no matter how this is playing out. You understand what I'm saying?"_

Cringing, Claire did understand and was still rather embarrassed about what had happened between her and Dean last night.

"Funny, how you think he has anything to give other than negative attention," was Claire's snarky response. Saving face required a comeback.

" _Oh, trust me, he does. And if you actually start making a little effort you'll get to see it. And something tells me you'll both find some common ground you never thought was there."_

"Making an effort my ass… I have been killing myself in training. What more do they want?"

" _How about you not being rude? Start with this. Actually adhering to their rules would also be nice. And you can ask him about how he learned things. He'll tell you and then you'll have trouble shutting him up."_

Jody was smiling to herself on the other end of the call. She was remembering one of the occasions she'd asked Dean about his favorite diners. That had been a mistake, but she remembered how Dean's eyes had sparkled. He'd looked like a little boy and he was all smiles describing the burgers, and chicken-fried steaks, the biscuits and gravy. She still got a chuckle out of this. And from that point forward she always made a point of cooking for the boys when they were in Sioux Falls. It made her heart happy to see a happy Dean and Sam.

This memory passed through and now lay in the background of her mind, as she remained on the phone, waiting for Claire to say something.

At Claire's silence, Jody realized Claire would most likely be on complete shut-down since yesterday. No matter what she said, Jody knew how she acted when she felt embarrassed and exposed.

" _Claire, have you been spending any time outside your room since last night?"_

"Yes. We had training."

" _And besides training?"_

Silence again. Sighing, Jody thought her next words over for a few seconds.

" _This is new to you. Hell, this is new to Dean, too. I can only imagine how awkward you feel right now around him. If your reaction back when I first grounded you is any indication. Honey, I'm gonna tell you now the exact same thing I had told you then. Nobody looks down on you because you screwed up. All Dean wants to see is that you're willing to try. There's no point in avoiding him. Man up, admit you screwed up, learn, and move on. This is what the adult world, that you so eagerly wanna enter, is like."_

Claire felt her face flushing at the woman's words. Grateful Jody couldn't see her right now, she took the words in, but refrained from acknowledging them.

" _And… I'm gonna throw this out there for you to do whatever you want with it… But an apology goes a long way. I'm not saying you haven't offered it, but I wouldn't blame you if you haven't done so yet, either. Just remember that sometimes, that's all it takes to bring things to a close. Especially when consequences have already been doled out."_

Even as she listened, mouth in a tight line of concentration as Jody shared her thoughts, Claire was taking it in.

" _Are you listening, Claire?"_

"Yeah… Yeah, Jody, I am."

" _And are you gonna be okay?"_

"Of course I am. It's them you should be worried about," Claire answered, managing to master her usual smug tone.

Jody found herself smiling at Claire's confident snark. This was a good sign.

" _You know I love you. And I will always love you and be concerned for you,"_ Jody's voice softening as he was saying her goodbye.

"Yeah, yeah… same here, Jody. Say something rude to Alex for me, will you? I'll try calling her when I get my phone back."

" _I'll tell her you send your love."_

Claire rolled her eyes and laughed.

Loud steps were coming from down below and starting to climb the few stairs leading up to the library. Claire heard this approach as she was wrapping up her goodbye just as Dean entered the library.

"You done, kid?"

Claire peered at him for a few seconds before nodding. Walking to him she handed him the phone.

"Yeah. Thanks," was all she said.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **So, that finally happened, right? How did you guys like this chapter? We know this was an eagerly expected event that brings some first resolutions between Claire and Dean.**

 **Did you like the way it was written? And how did you find Dean's reaction to Claire's insubordination? Too much? Too mild? Just right?**

 **Did you go back and reread certain scenes? And if yes, which ones and while you're at it, why?**

 **Do you feel any closer to Claire after reading this? Do you think you can kind of relate more to her and understand her a bit better? We know a lot of you couldn't make sense of her so far. Did this chapter help any?**

 **On a completely different and selfish note, do you guys enjoy the song-inspired chapter titles? I know we do and we feel it helps with keeping true to the show's aesthetic, but we'd love to know if you like them! Do you ever look a song you don't know up and give it a listen?**

 **WE LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. Be it long ones addressing some or all of our questions or short ones just letting us know how you're liking the story, it's your feedback that keeps us going!**

 **We Love all y'all.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **~Marion & Lau**


	24. Where the Buffaloes Roam

**Chapter 24**

 **Where the Buffaloes Roam**

 **Title Credit: Lyrics from the song, Jimmy, by Moriarty (Gee Whiz but This Is a Lonesome Town, 2007)**

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"That's good. How do you feel?" Cas asked Amber, as they both stood in her room.

Allowing her eyes to defocus on the wall as she did an internal scan of herself, Amber looked up at Cas, her smile spreading. "I feel fine. Only a little tired this time."

"That's to be expected. That was your third consecutive teleportation. You're new to this and it will take a while until it doesn't have a significant toll on you. Did you have trouble getting here? Did it take longer than the first time you tried?"

Shaking her head Amber replied, "No, I think it happened faster. I focused on the destination, just like you told me to and then channelled all of my energy to get my body there."

"You will find this same technique will be the same for anything else you learn to do. Will, and the direction of focused will, is the nature of energy."

"Um, Ok. Hey Cas, how come this doesn't feel like flying? I thought you said you couldn't teleport 'cause your wings got burned, but I don't have wings and I don't feel like I'm flying when doing this."

"You don't see your wings. That doesn't mean they aren't there. Just like angels, nephilims have wings, too. But they don't work the way birds' wings do. This all has to do with our grace. The wings are necessary, but it's the grace inside you that makes them work," Castiel attempted to explain.

Amber's eyes enlarged. "I wanna see them. Can you make that happen?"

His face remaining serious, the angel shook his head. "No. You might be able to make others see them once you gain complete control of your powers. But I wouldn't attempt to do that for a long while. A little too much "showing" and you might burn human eyes out or kill a person."

Castiel watched as the impish excitement in Amber's eyes only increased, and he cocked his head to the side in concern.

"Those words were an attempt to discourage you."

Flashing him her cutest grin, she shrugged, "Better luck next time! Now get back to the training room, I wanna try this again!"

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Castiel asked, his concern obvious in his voice.

"Yes, I feel fine. C'mon! Let's go!"

When the angel walked out of her room, closing her door, Amber decided to make a shortstop before teleporting back to their usual training room. Closing her eyes she pulled her focus to her breath and then the garage. A second later this increasingly familiar feeling engulfed her in a pleasant heat, lifting her off of her feet for a split second, followed by her feet connecting with solid ground. Opening her eyes she looked around her and clapped her hands excitedly seeing she had made it to the bunker's garage. Feeling giddy with this success, she immediately teleported to the training room without taking a break. Cas had instructed her to rest before attempting this and she'd dismissed this in the excitement of her new-found skill. Forgivable in itself, but when she opened her eyes, she found herself feeling disoriented and a bit dizzy. Looking around her she didn't see Cas or the training room, but her own bedroom.

"Crap," she mumbled. Not letting this spoil her mood she shrugged and walked out of the room and towards the training room, right as Cas was stepping out of it, face worried.

"Are you alright? It took you awhile this time around," he asked, his tone concerned.

Grinning Amber said, "'Cause this time I zapped to the garage!"

Castiel's eyebrows rose surprised. "That's almost two levels above, Amber!"

Reading the pleased surprise in the angel's tone, Amber walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I did it, Cas!"

Returning the hug in his usual awkward manner, the angel nodded. "Yes, you did. And a lot faster than I'd expected!"

Breaking the embrace, Amber rushed past the angel and into the training room with the angel following closely behind.

"Can we try outside the bunker now?" Amber called out to the trailing angel as he was entering the training room.

"No!" Cas walked into the training room with the anticipation that he'd have to curb her exuberance while encouraging her continued cooperation...and this was likely to be tricky.

Claire, who'd walked out of the kitchen into the hallway just as Amber hugged Castiel, stood still, stiffly watching this interaction unfold. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the bitterness she felt at the image of her father's body hugging the other girl, the two of them obviously having shared a successful training session or whatever. She still had no idea what they did in training. With her and Amber having made up, sort of, over the past two weeks after she'd tipped Dean off about Amber being out of the bunker, Claire had tried to bury this feeling of annoyance and jealousy. It was really hard...especially in the face of this barrage of what she didn't have. She didn't have a dad and Amber had two.

"Hey, Barbie!"

Turning to see Dean exiting his room as she approached her own door, Claire managed to keep from smiling at the use of the nickname. "Yeah?" She asked in a neutral tone.

"We're heading out in thirty. Get ready."

"Going where?" Claire asked, surprised.

"Out. Shopping, lunch, getting some air. You, me, Sam, and Amber. Now go. And make it snappy."

Not having any objections to this, and mildly interested, Claire simply turned towards her room. It would be good to get out. Very good.

Dean, continuing down the hallway to the training room, peeked inside in time to hear Cas instructing Amber.

"You're doing great, Amber. You're progressing better than expected, but that doesn't mean you can start teleporting without me, Sam or Dean knowing you're practicing. We need to be ready to come get you if need be. You need to remember that even if it doesn't always feel like it, your power is still new to you and thus unstable."

"Listen to the man," Dean said, with a lopsided smirk. "He used to wear a halo."

"And how does this make his opinion more legitimate? Aren't angels dicks?"

"Yeah they are. But it adds imagery," Dean smirked. His face getting serious he asked, "So, how did it go?"

"I lost a foot at some point, but thank god for healing, it grew right back!" Amber said, her face serious.

Dean's face suspicious and horrified at the same time, he turned to Cas.

"Amber's joking, Dean."

Amber rolled her eyes, but her smile widened. "The fact that the halo guy needed to spell this out for you… Damn, Dean! You're getting rusty!"

"And you're getting cocky! Report!" Dean answered, not bothering to hide his amusement, but still expecting to be briefed on her progress.

"Amber has been able to successfully teleport within the bunker four times in a row. She did a fifth time and ended up in an unintended part of the bunker. So, as it stands, her limit is four in a row before she gets tired." Cas delivered this update in a level tone, not sounding particularly impressed as he delivered these exciting news.

"It sounds so lame when you say it like that," Amber complained. "The fourth time, I made it to garage level! That's big! And, I keep telling him I can go further away, but he won't let me try!"

"And he's right," Dean added, turning from listening to Cas to facing Amber. Amber found herself frowning at Dean's squashing of her progress. It felt like her fireworks had a bucket of water thrown on them...and all that Dean left was the miserable trail of smoke rising in the air. It was deflating. Dean always did this.

"Cut the drama, Amber. You're doing great. Keep listening to Cas and you'll get to zap further when he thinks it's safe. Now fix your face, 'cause we're going out.

"Out?" Amber asked, excitement immediately returning.

"Yeah. Grocery shopping, lunch… You, me, Sam, and Claire. They're already getting ready. We leave in thirty, so you'd better hurry up."

"Does she _have to_ come with?" Amber asked, face scrunching up a bit.

"Hey, play nice! I don't know what's the beef between you two, but you'd better sort it out," was Dean's only answer.

Frowning, Amber didn't like any of this. How was she going to 'sort out' feeling betrayed.

Turning to Cas Amber asked, "Will you come with?" Maybe if the angel was with them she'd get some backup. _And_ Claire would be annoyed.

"No, Amber. I think it's best for the four of you to spend some time together. I have some investigation to do. There has been some suspicious activity near here. I'm going to check it out and see if it is something we need to be concerned about."

"Aw, that's too bad. We really need to get you out of here for some fun at some point," Amber commented. Disappointed that her plan wouldn't work out, Amber decided she wouldn't let the blonde menace screw this up for her. Outings were rare and she'd enjoy this no matter what.

"Anyways, I'm off to get ready. See you later, Cas."

Watching the girl bolting out of the room Dean smirked as he turned to the angel. "I can't believe she used to call you a 'guard-peacock' not two months ago."

"Don't forget the 'overgrown pigeon'," Castiel reminded him in his most serious tone, his face earnest.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Still finishing her last bite, Amber groaned as she reached into her jean's pocket, taking out her ringing phone. She contemplated ignoring it, no matter what the caller ID read. She needed nothing to distract her from her burger and fries. Glancing at her screen, her eyebrows rose in surprise. Well, maybe she could take a five-minute break.

"Hey, guys, I need to take this," she informed Sam and Dean who were already looking up to see who was calling.

"Who's calling?" was Dean's habitual response.

"None of your business," Amber answered, annoyed.

"You wanna lose your phone or try that again?" Dean asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Not wanting to miss this opportunity to talk with Kyle, especially after not hearing from him since accidently teleporting to Target, Amber swallowed down the colorful response she wanted to shove in Dean's face. "It's Kyle, okay? I won't even go outside the diner. I just need some privacy!"

Sam watched Dean's controlling nature play out. God, Dean could be so hard on Amber and Claire. Sometimes, Sam had even more empathy for the girls.

Not knowing how he felt about this Kyle douche, Dean was considering his next objection when Sam intevened.

"Amber, it's fine as long as you don't leave the diner. Why don't you go over near the old wall phone?" Sam pointed to this antiquated feature still present in many diners in the midwest. Dean looked at Sam, taken back by his younger brother taking charge over this. Sam, neither looking at Dean nor acknowledging having taken the authority right out from under him, continued speaking to Amber.

"This way you can get some privacy and we can still see you."

Not waiting for Dean to object, Amber shot to her feet and left the table, her phone in hand.

Watching Amber take off like a shot, Claire simply remarked, "Sam 1, Dean 0," and continued munching her fries. This earned her a frown from Dean. Claire merely smirked and made a loud slurping sound through the straw while sipping on her drink, looking up to see how this 'tennis match' between the brothers was going.

Amber picked up her speed. Out of earshot of the table, she could shed the responsibility of overhearing Dean countermand Sam's permission. She had plausible deniability.

Settling into the chair sitting next to the phone booth, Amber brought the phone to her ear.

"Took you long enough," Amber broke the silence as she spoke into the phone.

" _You could pick up the phone, too, you know,"_ came Kyle's response.

"How did Reno go? How's Josh?" She immediately asked.

" _Alive_ ," Kyle remarked drily. _"And not what I called you for. Though, I'm glad to hear you haven't spoken to him."_

"Oh, you're glad?" Amber found herself smirking at that. Not waiting for an answer, she asked, "What did you call me for, Kyle? Do you _happen_ to know I'm out and about again?"

" _Maybe. But that's not why I called. You're not alone this time, after all."_

Glancing around her Amber's face grew serious. "Are you here? How the hell do you know that?"

" _I'm not where you're at, no. But I'm around town. And I wanna see you. Talk Reno and catch up."_

"Not happening. I'm with my family. You remember them, right? I could always try to sneak out and see you alone later though…"

" _Not happening,"_ Kyle was throwing Amber's words back at her. _"Just… Just text me an address if you find an opportunity, alright?"_ Kyle really needed to see her. Not just for the much needed damage control after their last couple of confrontations. Not just because those were his orders...that ship had sailed after all. He had missed her. He needed to get close to her even for a minute.

"Fine. But if I can't make it I'm gonna need you to call me and tell me what happened with Josh and that whole situation, alright?" Amber pressed on.

" _Deal. I'll be waiting for your text."_

"And then you'll do what? Pop up the second I text you?"

" _Won't be the first time."_

Eyes rolling at his smug tone, Amber ended the call without another word and headed back to their table. She glanced at Dean's annoyed expression, but said nothing, focusing her attention on her burger.

"So, how's Kyle?" Dean asked, sarcastically. "Taken any bullets lately?"

Amber glanced up at Dean's face, annoyed at him. "You'd be the first suspect on my list, so don't leave town."

"What did he want?" Dean pressed on, still running interference between Amber and any potential boyfriends.

"Just to talk," Amber answered curtly.

"Right… just to talk. That sounds like him," was Dean's scoff.

Sending him a warning glare, Amber asked in a heated tone, "Will you just drop it? He called to talk! That's what friends do!"

"Oh, he's your friend now?" Dean immediately asked.

"No! He's more than my friend, but that's not up for discussion."

"Oh, that's not up for discussion? Who'd you think you're talking to?"

Dean's mouth, a tight line of concentrated frustration, his brow lowered over his eyes, glaring.

Claire slurped at her drink loudly again. "Dean 0 - Kyle definitely scored!"

With a flash of his eyes, Dean looked at Claire. That Kyle douche wasn't scoring on his watch.

Amber sent Claire a murderous glare for the comment. They were acting civilly, but they weren't in a good place. That's a remark she'd accept from Ty. Hell, she'd high-five Ty if he'd come up with that line. But right now, coming from Claire...this was just annoying. What was she trying to do? Aggravate Dean even more? Unfazed, Claire's gaze didn't falter as she scowled at Amber.

Sam, clearing his throat, clanked his fork and knife loudly on his plate.

"I think that's enough. _All of you!_ Dean, Amber has a right to her privacy. There's no reason to make a big deal out of this right here and now. Let's not spoil a perfectly good day over something like this, alright?" Sam had noticed the dirty looks between the girls, but didn't deem it wise to say anything about that right now. He'd get his chance later, when he'd be alone with Amber.

Dean grumbled, but remained silent and so did Amber. His thoughts trailed to Kyle and how he hated the idea of him around his little sister. After Amber's trip to Jody's, when she'd told them about being upset when Kyle hadn't tried to see her again, after her birthday, he'd been relieved. One less thing to worry about. But Kyle calling her a couple nights ago, and calling her now, with Amber so eager to talk to him… well, this wasn't great.

Amber picked at her fried zucchini, munching with a pensive expression. Dean was as annoying and bossy as ever, but this was old news. What really burned her up was how much she caught herself wishing to see Kyle. He was hiding stuff from her. He was much more than he said he was, he had an agenda… and yet here she was, her mind racing to find a way to meet with him.

And there was the truth, she was missing him. Missing them together in their simpler moments. Their moments in the forest the night they met, their short make out session outside Jody's garage the day after. The moments at her birthday party when he gave her that amber-handled silver knife. She missed this part of him. This part of them. And it bugged her that she did.

Claire, smirking as she finished another bite, watched in rapted amusement this whole power dynamic between the brothers, Amber, and the invisible Kyle. If she was suspicious about Dean and Amber not being father and daughter before, she was almost certain of it now. If Dean was really Amber's dad, there was no way Sam would be able to overrule Dean like this...and Dean just accepted it. And yet Dean's whole reaction was _exactly_ what she'd expect from an overbearing father. What the hell was going on?

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Do you have this in a .12 gauge?"

Matt Crowder, the gun store owner, a fourth generation Kansan of Southern German and Arapaho heritage, smiled and nodded at the tall man standing in front of him. Turning to get the requested shotgun, he was smiling to himself. It looked like the next generation was getting their first gun. Handing it over he couldn't help but feel good at the image of the rugged man and his teenage daughter. He knew this guy, he'd come in before. Always kept to himself, but boy, did he know his weaponry. Matt respected this. Remembering his own upbringing, it warmed his heart whenever he saw parents and children hunting together. His own father had introduced him to pheasant hunting and he'd never looked back. This Winchester Super-X Pump Field .12 Gauge Pump-Action Shotgun would work very well for this girl.

Claire, excited, watched as the man handed Dean the shotgun. "Damn! This is gonna do some real good damage, isn't it?" The glint in her eye was sort of unnerving to the gun store owner.

Matt turned to look at her, expression shocked, which made Claire shift her expression, plastering on her cutest smile.

"To, like, birds and stuff...obviously," she offered in a sweet tone that made Dean snort. "I'm not a bird person. Creepy, feathery things… Hitchcock and all…"

"Thanks, pal!" Dean intervened, trying not to laugh at the man's expression. "We'll call you if we need anything else."

Claire watched the guy walking away to help some other customer. Turning to Dean she asked, "You had to have a Winchester didn't you?"

Smug smirk, Dean shrugged. "Who knows… He might be family. Plus, a Winchester carrying a Winchester shotgun… That's a conversation starter right there."

Chuckling, Claire found this very amusing and, for a moment, forgot her beef with Dean. She remembered Jody's words about how fun he could be and wondered if she had actually known what she was talking about.

"C'mon! Give me! I wanna feel it," she said eagerly.

Dean, handing over the shotgun, watched her take it, her well practiced grip and stance. "Nice grip there, Claire."

"I know my way around guns," she quipped smugly.

"Yeah… You're a veteran," Dean answered with a snarky chuckle.

Eyeing him suspiciously, for his lack of ominous glares, Claire asked him, "So, when did you shoot a gun for the first time?"

"I was nine. Dad gave me a Smith & Wesson .45. It had a great grip."

Claire's low whistle punctuated how impressed she was at how young Dean had started toting guns.

"Damn! Nine? That's young even for Winchester standards."

"There's no such thing as too young for Winchester standards, kid. Not where John Winchester was concerned," was Dean's pragmatic response.

"What about you? Fifteen I guess? While you were living with Randy?"

Claire's eyes darkened at the memory. Dean had forgiven her about the Randy fiasco, but she didn't know if she'd ever be able to forgive herself.

"Yeah," was her laconic response.

Dean read her discomfort and reached for the shotgun. Taking it from her he left it on the counter in front of them and walked a few steps away to a knife display.

Claire followed him, the two of them standing next to each other, peering at the assortment of different knives.

"What about your _daughter_?" Claire asked, the last word snarkily emphasized.

Dean shot her a look, but kept his tone light, not taking her bait.

"A couple days after she came to live with us. Not much choice there. She's in the life now. And you two need to cut the cold war crap. I told her and I'm telling you."

Claire didn't acknowledge his words. She kept her eyes on the display, her thoughts trailing.

She was so annoyed that they kept up their bogus father-daughter act. Deciding she didn't want to spoil the mood and ruin this fun time with yet another fight, especially not over Amber, Claire narrowed her focus to looking at the knives. She hoped Dean would drop the subject.

Staring into the case, her gaze focused on a Buck 124 hunting knife, her eyes lit up. She looked at it practically drooling.

Dean, noticing this, commented, "You like knives. That pig poker you brought to the bunker, kind of nice."

"Kind of nice, my ass! That's a Randall you asshat. Do you even know what a Randall is?"

Dean did know what a Randall was and he respected that Claire did, too.

"Yeah. They're great knives. And too big for your grip."

This was all he'd throw out. Egging her on was fun. He'd wind her up and let her spin. Fun times.

"Wanna see me handling it? Just give it back and I'd be happy to show you how I can handle that 'big knife'."

"Nice try," Dean smirked. "You're not getting that back till you actually need it."

"And when will that be?"

"When you go back to Jody's or when we go hunting. Whichever happens first," Dean answered evenly.

"Hey, if I'm stuck with you guys for so long there'd better be a hunt," Claire snapped.

"Cool it, kid. Keep playing nice like you have these last two past couple of weeks and we'll make it happen."

Claire glanced at him, surprised. No angry response, no glares, no threats? He had noticed she'd been playing nice? She wasn't sure if she was happy or disgruntled by that, but if it meant she'd go hunting…well that was all that mattered. She felt thrown off by this side of Dean. Jody's words pushed their way to the front of her mind, and made her shift her weight from side to side. _Damn it, Jody!_ Swallowing down with some difficulty, keeping her eyes trained on the display's knives, she cleared her throat. "Dean?"

"Shoot."

"I'm… I'm sorry. For taking the Impala and leaving like that."

There. She said it. Eyes stubbornly pinned on the knives in front of her, she held her breath, waiting for his answer.

Dean, surprised, listened, keeping his own eyes on the knives in the case. That was the last thing he'd expected her to say. His lips twitching in a short-lived smile, he simply answered, "We're cool, kid."

Claire hadn't known she was going to say this, and she certainly didn't know what to expect from Dean, but moving on seamlessly from that episode, this wasn't what she'd have expected given the turmoil from two weeks ago.

Her silence was her acceptance of his words and their good standing with each other. This was a clean slate she hadn't known she needed with him, and she had.

"So, you want to go sight in that shotgun, you know, for general handling?" The beauty of a shotgun wasn't its precision, but it's spread of shot. In an emergency, just point and shoot. Handling and feel became the individual nuances. And this firearms store had an adjacent firing range so customers could see how a gun felt before they purchased. Dean thought this would not only be useful, but Claire would enjoy this and the two of them could have a 'moment'.

"Hell, yeah!"

"Go get it, Barbie. I'll give 'em my license to hold while we try it out. I'll meet you up at the counter before we head out to the gun range."

Eyes shining, Claire glanced back at Dean, a veiled look of gratitude on her face. She wasn't giving away her full faith, but she offered guarded enthusiasm.

Fair enough, he'd accept this small step forward.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Sam always enjoyed this book store. Finding it open, now THAT was the trick.

For whatever reason, only one out of every three times he'd stopped by, it had been open. Those rare times he'd found it open, the deep variety of esoteric books and mythic lore struck him as not belonging in Kansas. _Nothing of esoteric origin belonged in Kansas!_

This place was one of those stores people wouldn't notice, unless they knew it was there. It was like this bookstore had an enchantment on it. And these handful of inspirational experiences were what kept Sam coming back. And today the old, worn sign hanging in the door's window read _'Open'_.

Aside from the leaded glass window set into its heavy wooden front door, the store had no windows; no eye-catching store sign, nada. It was a weathered, old building in need of painting and repair, like everything else in town. It was hidden in plain view and held some of the oldest occult books in the US. Sam had visited it numerous times in the last couple of years and he never left empty-handed. Even with the bunker's vast library, this bookstore always added a primary resource to its impressive collection.

"You sure this is actually a store?" Looking through the leaded glass window, unimpressed by what she was finding, Amber questioned her brother's discernment.

"And that it's actually safe? 'Cause this right here, is _creepy_!" She had been in a foul mood ever since they left the diner. Not because she didn't like spending time with Sam. But because Dean had opted to ask Claire to go with him to the gun-shop instead of her. Now, Amber preferred bookstores to gun-shops. But she sure as hell didn't like that Dean didn't even ask her to go with him. She'd have said no, but she wanted him to have asked her first and then settle with Claire when she'd refuse.

"Trust me, you're gonna love this," Sam smiled while pushing the heavy door open, causing the small bell hanging in the inside to ring.

Amber, doubting his words, followed close behind him. Her eyes followed the swirls of dust that danced in the stream of sunlight slipping inside from the opened door. Stepping inside, before anything else registering, she noticed the smell; the smell of old paper and ink, of worn leather, dust, and a hint of mold. The door squeaked as it closed behind them, slamming against the small bell once again. It had an angry ring. Once again, the store was engulfed in the dim, incandescent glow from the single bare bulbs that hung from the ceiling.

Amber looked around her, surprised. She'd never been in a bookstore like this one before. There was no coziness in here. No decorations, no armchairs, no labeled aisles lined with shiny-covered books. No coffee house. It was a large space lined with old wooden tables and tall bookcases up to the ceiling. Stacks of books covered every possible surface. From plastic milk carton boxes overflowing to stacks on the floor to small mountains on tables and shelves. Dust, having settled on every surface, was hovering in the air, and found a flat surface to settle on...well...everywhere. She glanced to her left when she noticed movement and only then realised there was some sort of counter, also buried in books, with an old-looking cash register on it. Behind it, a chubby, old man in his sixties was scowling at them behind his glasses.

"Hey there, Mr. Spencer," Sam called out, with a nod.

The old man huffed. He had actually huffed...and was looking annoyed at their presence. Amber looked at Sam, disbelievingly.

"He grows on you," Sam stated simply.

"How will we find anything in here?" Amber asked, glancing around her with a helpless look.

"Left corner over there," Sam was pointing to one of the heavily loaded tables, "Magic books are there. Lore related books are over there," he pointed to their right on a wall lined with shelves of books going up to the ceiling.

"Anything you see in boxes is unsorted. So definitely check a couple out. Sometimes you'll find great gems. The bookcases back there are filled with anything from literature to old magazines and children's books. Basically anything that's not occult."

Amber looked to where he'd pointed. It was at the far end of the shop, a darker area with canyons of tall bookcases lined one next to the other, creating the closest thing to aisles this bookstore had. Even from across the room, Amber noticed that area was very concealed. She couldn't see behind the bookcases. Hoping Sam would get lost in his book-searching long enough for her to call Kyle, that area, right there could be her hiding spot and offer her some privacy to call Kyle.

"Let's start from the occult section. I haven't come here in months. I'm sure Mr. Spencer has added to his collection," Sam said excitedly, leading the way.

Amber followed him, still glancing around them in disbelief. When they reached a corner of the shop that Sam seemed very familiar with, walking to the table closest to her, she touched the first book she saw. It was a leather tome about herbs and their magical use. Her eyes danced across the titles that were stacked below this book, The Golden Bough, Religion of the Semites, The Eternal Return: An Essay by Mircea Eliade, and a copy of The Book of Law by Aleister Crowley. This was all so mesmerizing and...an unimaginable wonder. Amber found herself not wishing to move, her eyes casting across so many titles and her consciousness shifting...as if the titles alone held the power to impart wisdom by their mere reading.

As Amber read these titles, her mind was opening to the deeper possibilities, the deeper realms of existence, of this world. And she was glimpsing a wee bit of Sam's affinity for the hidden, for the occult.

She stood still as these feelings, thoughts and images flooded her unconscious. She felt herself being enlightened by this collective repository of human exploration of the divine. Her mind was in a sort of fugue-state. The previous world she knew, this apparent reality, was cracking apart. It would be only later that she would reflect on this moment and only then get a glimpse of why Sam loved this place.

Picking up the first book she'd spotted, she opened the heavy cover and started flipping through its worn yellow-tinted pages. She traced her fingers along the lines, admiring the beautiful font this book had been printed in. Every other page a detailed drawing of a herb or flower appeared. The text included detailed medical and magical uses for each one and the kind of rituals it could be used for. The language was English, but it was odd. She recognized familiar words, but with an "e" added to many of them or a double consonant. It looked like olde English. She wasn't even sure how she knew this name? It was written on these thick, old pages. She couldn't tell what type of paper it was. Wait...did this page have tiny dots or ''pores' on it?

Sam noticed Amber tracing her fingers over the dots on the page, looking confused. Leaning over to her he simply said, "Vellum. It's a finely scraped and prepared animal skin. Parchment and vellum started replacing papyrus around the 2nd Century BC. This is a really old book. I wouldn't expect to see a book like this outside of Europe. Outside of a museum, really. It doesn't belong in the new world." Sam was astounded by this find. Amber handed him the book to examine as he was still turning pages exploring this museum piece. She looked on beside him, eyes growing large as Sam explained the vining lines and gold lettering was called 'Illumination." How was this book here! After a while Amber's curiosity panned over to the unexplored aisles.

Wordlessly continuing her examination of this book, she couldn't believe she was leafing through a book like this out in public. The only place she had ever come across this kind of material till now had been the bunker's library.

Sam kept watching his sister and noticed she seemed more relaxed now and looked like she'd started enjoying herself. Her eyes kept shifting from the book she was holding to the numerous stacks on the table. She looked like she was slowly entering a trance. Sam could tell she was having a hard time choosing which one she'd leaf through next. The memory of how excited and overwhelmed he had felt the first time he'd found himself in this place brought a smile to his face. Even now, being surrounded by these books, this condensed assortment of knowledge extracted from exploring the deepest mysteries of this universe… It never ceased to amaze him. And it never would.

"So, are we looking for something specific?" Amber asked, her voice a bit distant, as she was closing the herb book and placing it back on the top of the stack she'd taken it from. Or at least she thought it was. With all these stacks, who could say. As soon as she closed the book she felt like she'd just re-emerge from beneath the surface of deep water, with the sounds and images that had disappeared, once again surrounding her.

"No. Nothing specific. I'm usually trying to find titles on things we either don't have anything about or we have limited resources on. We wouldn't need another book on Enochian magic, but we have only one tome on demonic hybrids. You've helped me reshelve the library's material, so you have an idea of what we've got. Just keep an eye out for anything you think could be useful to us. Especially for… you know… the guy after you."

Glancing around them with caution, Amber turned to look at her brother with raised eyebrows. "Really? 'The guy'?"

"Can't really name him in public, can we?" Sam smiled at her awkwardly from his crouched position over a large box filled with books.

"Of course we can. I love it when you guys call him Luci. Paints a very interesting image for me, having never met him and all," Amber answered, kneeling down next to her brother and peering inside the box.

"And hopefully you never will," Sam answered quietly.

Lucifer wasn't something he could bring himself to talk about. Not even now, after all these years. The endless months of his hallucinations of Lucifer, that had been torturing him all over again once he got his soul back… He shuddered. The memories of his time in the cage had left him with mental carnage he couldn't deal with, so he didn't. The merest thought of Amber in Lucifer's hands made him physically nauseous. Blinking rapidly, he clamped down on these intrusive images and thoughts,compressing them into their iron-banded box and into the farthest, darkest corner of his mind. He needed to get a grip. _No._ He wouldn't let this happen to her.

Amber noticed his discomfort and mentally kicked herself for commenting on his words so inconsiderately. She might not have known any details, but Dean had filled her in about Sam being trapped into Lucifer's cage a few years back and how hard it had been for him to get over this ordeal. She glanced at Sam briefly, but refrained from saying anything else. Scooting half a step to her right she let her shoulder rub lightly against his own and hoped this subtle gesture would offer him some comfort. Sam felt this and it brought a small smile to his downcast face.

The two of them kept looking through the box in companionable silence, eyes scanning the various titles for anything interesting or useful. Sam, catching a slight sliding sound, glanced upward, looking up at this wall of books high above their heads. His eyes catching movement from above them, he barely had enough time to pull Amber towards himself, and out of the way, before a heavy book fell almost directly onto their heads.

Amber let out a startled yelp, watching the book bouncing on the box they were rummaging in, before landing open with a thudding bang on the spot on the floor right in front of them.

Both sets of eyes flew to the open page in front of them to the wall shelf above. Glancing upward from where the book appeared to have come and there was an empty slot among the books that lined it. Amber glanced at Sam confused.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Beats me," Sam mumbled, frowning. His eyes scanned the store, but saw nobody inside except Mr. Spencer who was paying no attention to them, reading a book behind his cashier machine. They hadn't bumped the shelving, nothing had disturbed this shelf. This book just fell in front of them like it specifically wanted to be found by them.

The pages the book randomly lay open to, read, "Méthode ancienne pour le l'atténuation des archanges." This wasn't in English, it looked French, but Amber kind of understood what it was about. This was weird, because she couldn't actually read the words.

Sam, picking up the book flipped across a few pages, reading small passages as he scanned. Holding his finger on the page the book had initially opened to, he closed the book in order to read the title on the cover: 'La doctrine et le rituel de la haute magie.'

"Huh?" was all Sam said, re-opening the book to his saved place. Amber edged closer, seeing Sam's interest in this mysterious book. Looking over his shoulder, she scanned the page, looking up at Sam to gauge his reaction in order to understand more of what she'd just seen.

"It's about attenuating angels, isn't it?" Amber's eyes were wide and alert. This whole spontaneous book-dropping thing, this was just too weird. And understanding it without reading it...this was new.

Not answering her right away, Sam was still reading the pages. When her words registered he turned surprised eyes at her.

"Can you read this? You know French?" Sam asked, his eyes focused on her.

Amber could tell that her understanding the book's meaning had caught his interest. Watching her face, she just shrugged.

"No, but somehow I kind of understand what the words mean. Kind of like that Enochian phrase the priest in Magda's case had mentioned," Amber tried to explain.

Sam's mind retrieving that memory, he easily made the connection. Amber was half angel. Angels spoke in tongues. This made sense.

"Well, I don't know French either, but I do know Latin and can make sense of this. I think this is gonna be quite useful to us," he added with a small smile, closing the book and turning to look at the girl's curious face.

"You were pretty spot on. It includes a method for the attenuation of _archangels_ ," he added in a soft whisper, leaning closer to the girl. "Could be nothing, could be something, but it's definitely worth checking out. This is very ancient magic. And to my experience, that's the most powerful kind of magic. So we're definitely getting this."

"You think it can help us with...Him?" Amber asked her stomach churning with a mixture of hope, excitement, and dread.

"I think it might," Sam nodded, extending a hand to clasp on his sister's shoulder, reassuringly.

The sound of the bell ringing again made both Winchesters turn to look as a young woman in her late twenties stepped inside the store. She was a brunette with long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail which hung down to the middle of her back. Dressed in an army-green adirondack jacket, she looked like she'd stepped out of a Pre-Raphaelite painting.

Sam found himself gazing on her, unable to school his expression of appreciation and subdued hunger. Amber caught his gaze and was left unsure of what to think, or say. While she was living with her brothers, she'd witnessed Dean flirting and drooling over women more times than she cared to recount, but Sam...Sam showing interest…this was a first. And it made total sense, he was a grown man after all. This was natural. She had her version of this with the blonde hunks who caught her eye. Briefly wondering why she couldn't empathise with Dean when a lady caught his attention, when she apparently had no trouble doing so with Sam, she kept discreetly watching her brother.

Glancing up at Sam, Amber watched him become aware of her and, clearing his throat in discomfort, turned his face back to focus on their book. Amber smiled, watching his unease of her observing his sexual appetite.

Allowing this moment to pass without a snarky comment, Amber also returned her attention to the book that appeared to have chosen them. Following Sam's finger moving down the page as he continued reading. After a moment, Sam's finger picked up speed and his eyes shone as he was finding something important on the page. Amber watched this, not knowing, yet knowing, that he'd found a key to confining an archangel...possibly the key to confining Lucifer.

"You know… We're gonna buy that book. Plenty of time to obsess over it in the countless hours we'll be locked up in the bunker. Why don't you… find something else to check out?" Amber said this with a teasing smile in her voice.

Watching his face flushing, Amber savored this moment. Sam had made her squirm more than once and now was her turn. And she didn't mind that Sam might wish to talk with this woman.

Looking at her face, Sam simply looked uncomfortable.

"Sam, what's with the looks? I know you want to talk to her, so go do it! I wanted to check out the novel section before we left anyway." Watching his discomfort she added, with a smirk, "I won't watch, promise!"

Not knowing exactly how to navigate this, but not willing to let this opportunity pass, Sam nodded and smiled. Tucking the book under his arm, he headed towards the section of the bookstore adjacent to where this beautiful woman was browsing.

Not losing any time, Amber wandered towards the chaotic stacks of novels which were near the front. As she moved towards the literature section, the concealed aisles made of old sturdy bookcases, she let her eyes caress the titles, allowing the title fonts and colors of the covers to attract her attention, she was enjoying this moment of aloneness outside of the bunker.

Strolling along the store she found herself passing in front of the cashier's desk, Mr. Spencer, still sitting there reading his own book, looked like he was as much a fixture of the place as the stacks of books were. Inhaling the scent of old paper and books, she reached out to pull a particularly interesting title off of one shelf, Memories, Dreams and Reflections. It was about C.G. Jung's life. Hmmm...interesting. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she listened to the sounds of the bookstore.

Her ears caught the hushed voices of Sam and the woman talking in the background. Stealing a glance at them, she smiled when she saw them both laughing at something one of them had said. Sam's pointing at something in the book and starting talking, told Amber he and the lady would probably spend quite some time talking. Sam couldn't shut up when he had the chance to geek out with someone, and this was clearly the case. Realising this could be her only chance to actually reach out to Kyle, and maybe steal a few moments with him, she took out her phone and texted him discreetly.

After attaching a location pin she typed a short text.

"I'm in a weird kinda-hidden bookstore… I don't think it even has a name. Check the location. My uncle's here, so make sure you're not seen."

Walking behind the first tall bookcase, Amber stole a last glance at Sam. His eyes glanced around the store until he spotted her.

Taking his nod as an acknowledgement that he knew where she was, Amber walked further behind the massive bookcase, lining the walls up to the ceiling, with countless shelves of books. Walking towards these aisle, and disappearing down the middle section, she was now completely concealed behind them.

Cracking open the book she'd found, she waited for Kyle. Like divination, randomly opening this book, she found herself reading the first passage that presented itself to her eyes.

" _As far as we can discern, the sole purpose of human existence is to kindle a light in the darkness of mere being. It may even be assumed that just as the unconscious affects us, so the increase in our consciousness affects the unconscious."_

Puzzling over the meaning of this, thinking of her own unconscious, Amber sensed him before she became aware of him standing next to her. Looking up, she found Kyle was standing close to her. Not having heard the bell on the front door ring didn't surprise her. After all this wasn't the first time he'd just appeared, or disappeared for that matter, out of thin air. Amber peered at him for a few seconds wordlessly, feeling the familiar feedback her senses relayed to her whenever she was around someone. This reading of their intent and energy. She felt confused and relieved at the same time when Kyle felt truly happy to see her. She didn't feel threatened by him. Not in the least. And yet his energy was far from human.

Meeting her gaze, Kyle's face broke into a smile, his eyes twinkly. Amber's heart beat faster and she felt this weird, happy tingle...especially in her heart and her loins. Feeling that she should be so angry at him for all the times he'd dodged her texts, berated her for being out with Claire, and acting like he had a right to control her, but all she could feel was her desire to kiss him and see where this led.

Stepping close to her, Kyle placed his hands on her hips as Amber allowed him to draw her closer. She could smell his natural scent, and it was intoxicating her mind, instructing her body and driving her wild. Not a word was spoken between them. Amber tilted her head upwards, reaching to connect to his lips. Their contact ignited waves of cascading electricity connecting across her skin...even as he touched her through her clothing. She reached up to cup his face, deepening her kiss, and she felt his cheeks, a light stubble and the soft strands of his shoulder-length hair. There was a need escaping him, too. A need for proximity to her. A need that had little to do with their sexual drive in this moment. This was deeper and raw and only managed to further confuse her.

Kyle wrapped his hands around her torso, pulling her even closer and let his hands explore lower down the top of her ass. Amber didn't mind and allowed this. Kyle, seeing he was being given the green light to proceed, carefully smoothed his hands even farther down over the globes of Amber's rear end, his touch firm and grasping. Moving his hands up to her waist, and roving under her shirt, Kyle let his hands feel the smooth skin of her back, soaking in the sensation of her touching him back as they both enjoyed the richness of skin on skin.

Feeling the naturalness of his caress as she held him, encouraging his exploration, Amber scooped one arm upward to wrap around his back and feel his strength, while the other mirrored his movements and raised his shirt caressing his torso. She hadn't known she'd respond this way, but she felt their times together were so fleeting and precarious, rushing forward was desperate and instinctual. Her eyes drifted down to his toned abs and spotted the small inked symbol that looked like Sam and Dean's anti possession tattoos. Her fingers caressed it for a second before she returned her attention to his face and leaned in for another kiss.

Instantly, she wondered what it felt like to have his whole body weight on top of hers. This thought felt so real, her body was responding to it as if they were, with her becoming increasingly flushed as her mind traveled beyond the stacks where they were hidden from view.

Pulling back from their deep kissing, Kyle looked Amber in the eye, his own face flushed and pupils dilated, Amber whimpered in protest. She hadn't felt this passionate longing for so long...she was so hungry for this. Opening her eyes, Amber looked up at Kyle, questioning this painful separation.

"You missed me. Good to know," was his teasing response.

"I wish I didn't, but well…" and Amber's voice trailed off not finishing this complaint.

"Wish you didn't? Geez, Amber, you could've fooled me," and Kyle placed another kiss on her lips, slipping his tongue inside her mouth for another taste of her sweet eagerness. Bringing this kiss to a close, he pulled back once more, a more serious look on his face.

Coming down from this moment of bliss, Amber reconnected to her surroundings and that Sam might appear at any moment. Allowing her hold on him to soften, and stepping back, Amber looked down the aisle in the direction of where she'd seen Sam a few minutes ago as he was talking with the pretty woman.

"Your uncle is still talking with her. We're fine."

Kyle looked back at her reassuringly. The questions about Kyle's precognitive abilities, and his constant surveillance of her, leapt to her mind and her energy shifted to one of serious skepticism.

"Kyle, what the hell is your deal? You know where I'm at all the time, which is creepy as hell. You seem to know where my family is. How did you even know I was going to be at the coffee shop when we last met? It was just by chance I was there at all." Pausing for a couple of seconds she asked the question that had burned in her for the first time.

"What are you?"

Kyle looked at Amber for a long time, his eyes never leaving her face. He was clearly contemplating his answer, his face open for her to see.

"What do you think I am?" He asked her seriously.

Amber gaped at him for a few seconds. "Don't dodge my question! What are you?"

After a short pause Kyle's eyes bored into hers. He looked calm, honest, and confident.

"Do you know any exorcisms?" He asked her.

Amber was dumbfounded. _"What?"_

"Simple question, Ace. Do you know any exorcisms?"

"Yes…"

"Say it. If the fact that Jody knows me, my anti possession tattoo, all the times I was there to save you aren't enough… then say the exorcism. Do it." Kyle was firm in this, pressing her to send him back to hell, if hell be where he was from.

Hesitantly, Amber pulled back from him, considering his words. Was he bluffing? Deciding she couldn't spend another minute in this uncertainty, she took another step back. She needed to have the object of her exorcism placed away from her...to see the black smoke leave his body as his body gave up the demonic spirit it housed.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

Amber's voice was quiet yet strong and confident as she spoke the latin incantation...gaining strength as she continued, her heart and chest feeling warm. Unknown to her, her eyes were glowing gold and Kyle saw her strength and true form. She was growing in her nephilim powers.

She was breathtaking.

Kyle's eyes remained fixed on her and his own heart felt warm. The sensation reminded him of their first meeting in the woods, the warmth that had engulfed him when her grace was triggered. He felt more drawn to her with every passing second, with every wave of energy emitted by her.

"Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

Ending the exorcism, Amber watched as nothing happened to Kyle. Not a wince of pain, no discomfort, no furrowed brows, nada. He was fine. Amber had been convinced he was a demon, or something demonic, but he wasn't responding like any demon she'd ever heard about. And now... _she had no idea what he was._

Kyle read the confusion in her expression. The relief, too.

"But… But you're not human, Kyle," she whispered looking at him straight in the eye.

"I know you're not."

"Do you feel threatened by me?" Kyle asked, his expression even.

"No," Amber answered with certainty.

"Do you feel I truly care for you?" He asked next.

Amber thought of all the times he'd saved her ass, all the moments they'd spent together. She focused on her grace and even though she wasn't sure how she did it, she read his energy and intent, yet again.

"I think I do," she finally answered.

"Then does it really matter what I am? What you are?" His eyes were imploring.

Scoffing, Amber shook her head. "Of course it does!"

"No, Amber. No, it doesn't. All that matters is that this..." he paused stepping close to her, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her hard. Their lips crushed together, their warmth and sensuous taste, which was the entirety of this moment. Pulling back, breathless, Kyle looked down at Amber.

"This is real. And I know you can feel it's real. So trust your instincts and stop asking questions that will only end up hurting both of us."

Amber looked at him intently for a few seconds, mulling his words over.

"Kye...I'm sticking my neck out for you here. I'm lying to my family trying to protect you, 'cause the minute they learn I suspect you're not who you say you are, what you say you are, they'll end you. And I don't want that. But lying to them about this… I don't like it. We've come a long way and keeping something this big… I hate that I'm doing it. I'm doing it 'cause I feel I can trust you. I don't know that I can trust you. But I feel I can," pausing to bring her thoughts into focus, her expression hardened.

"Don't make me regret this. Don't break my trust. If you lie to me… If all this was an act…"

"An act? I let you exorcise me! How the hell could this be an act?" Kyle interrupted her with some frustration slipping in his tone.

Amber shrugged. "I don't know. What I know is that if you're lying to me…You won't like what will come your way. Am I clear?"

Shaking his head Kyle scoffed. "Yes, Amber. You are."

"Good. Now talk to me about Reno. What's happening out there?"

Kyl shifted his stance to a more formal attention. This girl could sure be exacting.

"Demon presence. Big time demon activity. They're keeping close tabs on your old house. This is what I learned from that douche Josh. From your old house, to the pub you worked at, to your friend's house… Jarvis and I cleaned up. I managed to even redirect them out of the town, sending false info about you being in Phoenix for a hunt."

"Why Phoenix?"

"'Cause I know there's major angel presence there at the moment," Kyle smirked. "They'll keep each other busy."

Small smile forming Amber nodded her approval. "Good thinking. So Josh and Ty are safe, right?"

"Yes. Jarvis stayed back to make sure things settled down."

"Alone?" Amber asked, worriedly.

Raising an eyebrow Kyle asked, "Can't you at least pretend you don't care this much about him while I'm here?"

Rolling her eyes, Amber quipped, "Josh and I have history, but that's it. History. So stop the jealousy crap, already. After all it's not like we're a _thing_ you and I, right?"

"I don't think your situation right now really allows for _things_ to happen."

Amber detected some annoyance in his tone mixed with resigned acceptance.

"You can say that, again."

Sam's call of her name made her jump. Peeking her head out she smiled at him.

"Grabbing a book, be right there!"

At his nod she returned to her hiding spot and turned to Kyle. Not saying a word she kissed him deeply one last time before scooping up the book with the quote she had liked, walking back to Sam. She glanced around her for his company and saw him standing in front of Mr. Spencer's desk, paying for a book.

"Found anything you like?" Sam asked her with a smile.

Amber waved the book before returning the question with a teasing smirk, "Did you?"

Sam let out an awkward scoff before shaking his head and walking up to Mr. Spencer, just as the woman had finished and moved to the door. Her eyes met with Sam's and she sent him a shy smile.

"Bye, Sam!"

"Bye, Chloe," Sam smiled back.

Stepping in front of the scowling Mr. Spencer, Amber laid her book on the counter, as Sam laid his right next to it.

"Cute name," Amber commented.

"You think?" Sam asked with a hint of smile.

"Sixty bucks," Mr. Spencer grumbled as he shoved the two volumes into a plastic bag.

Sam took out his wallet from his jacket's pocket and retrieved the requested amount of money. He had made sure to have enough cash on him knowing that Mr. Spencer never accepted credit cards.

"There you go Mr. Spencer," Sam said kindly.

"You two done?" The old man asked back, his brow wrinkling even more as he furrowed his eyebrows at Sam and Amber.

"Almost," Amber said in a mock sweet tone. She didn't like this old fart in the slightest.

"You got a leather-bound copy of Les Miserables back there," she told him pointing to where she and Kyle had spent their few minutes together. "The one with the hand-drawn illustrations. How much is that?"

"Fifty."

Face scrunching up in disappointment Amber nodded. "Then we're done. You know, for a place this dirty and unorganized you could lower your prices a bit," she commented dryly to the old man before turning her back and heading to the exit.

Amused smile plastered on his face, Sam hastily got out a twenty dollar bill and gave it to the old man. "Reserve that copy for me. I'll pick it up tomorrow. Will you be here?" he asked in a hushed tone.

At the old man's annoyed nod, Sam smiled. "Good. Have it ready for me, Mr. Spencer. Good day!" With these words, Sam walked to Amber who stood by the door waiting for him.

"I didn't know you liked Hugo," Sam smiled at her.

"I've read a couple of his works. Borrowed them from Ty. His parents had a ton of classic literature books. Les Miserables is one of my all time favorites," Amber answered.

"He's one of my favorites, too," Sam said, happy for having found out something new about Amber. Something the two of them had in common. Peering at her as they walked along the pavement he noticed her flustered face.

"Are you feeling alright? You look all flushed," he asked her, tone concerned.

Eyes enlarging for all of a second Amber schooled her expression to one of surprise. "I do? No, I'm fine. So… How did you and Chloe go?"

Keeping his gaze on her as they strolled along this quiet part of Lebanon he asked, "How do you feel about that?"

Turning to glance at him, surprised at his question she shrugged. "Fine."

"You don't really expect me to drop this topic just like that, right?"

"Nothing to drop, Sam. I mean, what do I have to do with any of this anyway? This is about you," was Amber's uncomfortable response.

"Well, you were quite upset when Dean...Spent some time with...female company."

Amber's lips twitched to an amused smirk. She could have long easy conversations about all kinds of things with Sam, and yet there he was having a hard time finding the words without blushing. She remembered their talk about her and Kyle back at Jody's and wondered how was that even possible. Was it that he feared she'd be upset about this?

Focusing on his words, she remembered how upset she had been over Dean being with a woman and couldn't really blame Sam for worrying.

"For some weird reason… This isn't the same."

Feeling her eyes on him, Sam turned to look at her, a look of cautious inquiry on his face.

"I don't mind. Really, Sam. I'm kind of excited and happy for you," she answered him truthfully.

Sam glanced at her thoughtfully, happy to hear this, but still needing some reassurance she wasn't just placating him.

"Why do you think that is?"

Shrugging, Amber shoved her hands deep in her coat's pockets. When she spoke she sounded uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going.

"Beats me. That's just how it is," she said, hoping to end this here, and hopefully change the subject.

Smiling, Sam drew her close to his side, draping his heavy arm around her shoulders. He had an idea why Amber felt so differently with him rather than Dean. Even though they were both her brothers, Dean had stepped into the 'father' role and this anchored Amber in a way she didn't understand. Her reaction to sharing Dean with another person, and it was obvious. Whether he was her brother or acting as her father, Dean was Dean. He wasn't concerned about being her friend. He wanted her alive and safe and Amber, unconsciously, clung to this.

"It's alright, Amber. Feeling that way," Sam commented.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, feeling differently about Dean and I in such situations. There's no need to feel uneasy about this. I get it," Sam explained discreetly. This was one of those situations where spelling things out wasn't needed.

"That's why you got upset after we left the diner, isn't it? Dean going somewhere alone with Claire." Sam commented when she remained silent. He didn't want to spoil their mood, but this needed to be addressed.

Amber's jaw clenched at his words. The time they spent in the bookstore and her short meeting with Kyle had managed to push her annoyance and anger to the back of her mind.

"I'm not upset," she answered curtly.

"Yes you are. What's up with you and Claire?" Sam insisted.

"What do you mean what's up? She tried to get me in trouble. She told Dean I was out that night that I accidentally teleported, hoping he'd get mad at me! Not to mention how much shit Dean lets her get away with. I thought she was my friend and she stabbed me in the back."

Sam knew all of this. What he didn't know was what lay below. "She also covered for you with the whole cemetery thing," Sam countered.

Head snapping up, Amber gaped at Sam for only a second. "No she didn't, because I didn't do anything that night. There was nothing to cover for."

She stuck to their story stubbornly. Sam was good but she was better. Keeping consistent with the stories she'd make up was how she made it all these years.

"Uh huh, sure. My point is, it all happened pretty suddenly. One day you're sticking up for each other, the next Claire rats you out to Dean… And I get that you're upset over that, I really do. I'm just trying to figure out how this whole thing escalated and you went from friends to being at each other's throats all the time."

"We're not. When have you seen us fighting?" Amber countered exasperated.

"I haven't. But the cold war is going strong. Trust me, Dean, Cas, and I, we all know."

"Well, in that case you don't need my help to figure this out. Not that there's much to figure out. She's a bitch. Don't look at me like that, I'm too irritated to think of a Sam-approved synonym."

Sam, managing to hide his smirk at her last comment, tried to gather his thoughts. Amber was already irked and he needed to tread carefully to say what he needed to say and still bring them back to their usual canals of communication.

"You know… What I said before, about you feeling different about Dean and me, that's some valuable insight. Maybe Claire is also going through something similar. Maybe she feels a bit disconnected with all of us being blood. Maybe this whole story of ours, you being Dean's daughter, is salt on her wounds. And maybe this whole thing makes her react in ways she normally wouldn't."

Sam watched the girl mulling his words over. He didn't necessarily expect an answer from her. He just hoped his words had made some sort of impact and that they'd help his sister gain some empathy for Claire.

Amber listened to his words, but didn't answer or commented on them. She hadn't thought of it this way. She hadn't even tried to figure Claire's betrayal out. Nor did she care to.

But Sam presented some interesting points. Not that it made the situation any better. In fact it might be the first time Sam's insight kind of made it worse. Claire had a family. She had the most wonderful woman Amber had ever met for a mother. Sure, she'd been through a lot, but she had Jody. And she had Sam and Dean. Her Sam and Dean. Her brothers. Her family. They were kind enough to host Claire and train her, but Amber didn't care much for sharing. She'd not had anything to share before meeting them.

Not wishing to get into any of this with Sam, she simply sent an acknowledging glance his way. Taking a minute to breathe her frustration out, she was more than ready to shift the focus of their conversation.

"So... Back to Chloe...you'll see her again?"

"Maybe," Sam said, noncommittally. " I'd like to. You'd be okay with that?"

Amber thought about this before turning to look at him. "Yeah, I would."

The two of them walked in companionable silence for almost a whole minute.

Pushing the whole Claire conversation out of her mind, Amber focused on the question that bugged her more than anything since they left the bookstore.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yes?"

Completely changing the subject, Amber recast the direction of their conversation.

"What other creatures, other than demons, nephilims, and angels, can teleport?"

Turning to look at her, surprised at the random question, Sam thought for a minute.

"Well...not that many, actually. God, of course. And all deities, too. Then, reapers. Have we talked about reapers?"

"They're the guys that lead the souls of the dying to the afterlife, right?" Amber answered thoughtfully.

"Right. Then, there's witches, but they'd need a spell to do this. Uh… Fairies can, too…"

"Fairies?" Amber asked incredulously. "Fairies exist?"

Here Sam chuckled to himself, his face caught halfway between smiling and a deviously smirk. That had been an unusual situation. Focusing back on Amber's inquiry, he cleared his face of the memories that were in motion on his face. He wasn't ready to talk to Amber about the year he didn't have a soul.

"It's funny how such things still surprise you, Amber." Grinning a roguish grin, Sam couldn't help it.

"Yeah, they exist. Nasty little things. I think that's about it. Well… technically ghosts, too, but only within the limits of the area they haunt. How did that question come up?"

Amber shrugged. "I was just thinking about my teleporting and it popped up in my mind, I guess."

Sam didn't buy it. This question was too specific in its randomness. He'd just keep an eye on this discussion in the future.

Getting some of the information she needed, she was collecting leads that she'd pursue on the down low. She repeated the list silently in her head in order to memorise it. She'd do her research and try to figure out what was the real deal with Kyle. She was relieved he wasn't a demon, yes. But she still felt uneasy not knowing the whole truth. The guilt of hiding this from Sam and Dean was gnawing at her. She trusted them, but at this point she also trusted her instincts. Her grace revealed to her a truth deeper than what was evident. But Sam and Dean, these two seasoned hunters, were burdened with their fear for her safety. They'd see this as a black and white situation that had one simple solution. And she couldn't handle that.

Looking up at Sam, pushed by her guilt and conflict, Amber called at him.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you guys, right?"

These random words of affection made Sam pause his step, and turn to look down at this girl, his heart melting. These words coming from her lips were such a rare and invaluable gift.

"I know, Amb. We both do. And we love you, too," Sam answered warmly, his face easing and his eyes conveying a reciprocal affection.

"Are you sure you're alright? Not that I mind hearing those words, but it seems a bit out of the blue. Has something happened?"

"No, nothing's happened," Amber answered quietly with a shake of her head. "I just sometimes think how much chaos I've brought into you guys' lives… How many times I've fu...I've screwed up. I just want you to know that I'm really trying. And that I really want to be more than a constant cause of worry for you guys."

Sam regarded her for a few seconds. "Amber, you're far from just that… And even that, that's not your fault. The situation you're in, it's not your fault. We don't blame you for it and we sure don't see you as a burden. Will we always worry for you? You bet we will. Even when this whole thing is behind us… Even in twenty years from now, when you're close to forty, we'll still worry over you. That's part of this whole family deal. And trust me, we know you try. Screwing up is part of the process. And for better or worse, an inextricable element of your age. You've come so far these past three months… And it's only been three months. I know our situation hasn't allowed us to really ease into this and that it feels like a small eternity with everything that keeps happening… But it's been just three months. I know we have to come down hard on you sometimes, but that doesn't mean we don't see your effort. Or that we're not proud of you. You know that, right?"

Amber formed a small smile before nodding. "I do. Thanks for saying this."

"I meant every word."

"And you could have it so much worse right? I mean, look at Claire!"

Letting out a loud chuckle, Sam shook his head as the two of them started walking again towards their meeting point with Dean and Claire.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Grabbing a beer, Dean headed back into the library. He was feeling pretty good. All things considered, he and Claire had had a clearing of the air. Purchasing that shotgun for Claire, and the easier conversation they had after, well, he felt like all was right in the moment.

Claire was in the War Room, shotgun disassembled, cleaning it. This ritual of the 'new gun' was an almost intimate act. Taking apart and stripping away the moving parts to get out the carbon buildup, while not so critical for a shotgun, served the purpose of the hunter getting a deeper feel for his firearm.

Sam glanced at the blonde working over the gun as he passed the War Room, heading for the library.

Coming from the kitchen, beer in hand, Dean and Sam crossed paths, Dean noticing his brother dressed for leaving.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah. I, ah...I have a date."

"About time! Hey..." Dean hesitated in his next question. "So, are we going to have an issue with Amber about you being a grown man having a grown-man life?"

Sam, smiling, simply replied, "No."

Dean's expression was lost in disbelief.

"No?"

"Look Dean, she and I already talked about this, and she's good with it. And...I'm not you."

"What do you mean by that?"

Dean sounded gruff. He was such a dull tool sometimes.

Smirking, Sam just shook his head.

"You figure it out, Dean. I believe in you. And if I don't leave now I'm gonna be late. If all goes well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Call if anything comes up."

"Good for you, Sam. Hope it works out. Your hand was looking kind of chapped."

Dean's shit-eating grin was amusing and alarming. Where were the girls? Sam glanced around.

Frantically looking back to where Claire sat, Sam turned back to his brother, throwing a murderous scowl.

"Claire's right over there, Dean! Get it together! _God!"_

Smirking, Dean watched his brother leave. He threw himself into one of the armchairs, and kept sipping from his beer, hoping Sam was right and he wouldn't have an upset Amber on his hands.

Coat on, Sam exited the bunker leaving the War Room quiet, Claire still sitting at the table, busy with her shotgun.

Continuing to clean the shotgun, Claire was aware of Sam leaving the bunker...and of the brothers' conversation. As the bunker door closed, Claire, eyes still on her task, raised her voice so Dean would hear it in the library.

"You'd know of chapped hands."

Slightly startled, Dean raised his eyebrows wondering how to respond to this.

"About time you two started getting out of my hair. Think about it, Dean. I mean, if you can even get a date, old man."

Taking another long drink from his beer, Dean considered Claire's words. She wasn't wrong.

"Well, one at a time, Barbie. Can't leave you alone to burn the place down, can I."

"Whatever. Just saying you could use a chill pill. But, given your old ass, you'd be lucky to get a phone number, let alone score."

Smiling at the irony of their situation, Dean shook his head. "Oh, don't go worrying about that. Not a problem, Barbie. Just...you go back to cleaning that gun."

"Whatever…" Claire let this slide for now. She got her digs in and this felt good.

Walking in at just this moment, Amber's eyes lingered on Claire, cleaning the gun and paying no attention to her. Amber walked right past her and headed up the stairs into the library. She glanced around her only to find Dean, sitting in an armchair and drinking beer, clearly pleased with how his day had gone.

"Where's Sam?" Amber asked, looking at Dean's beer and thinking how good this would taste right about now.

"He's out. Gone on a date."

Dean looked up at her, gauging her reaction, noticing her calm demeanour.

"Oh… I didn't realise that would happen tonight." Amber was a bit surprised that Sam didn't say goodbye before leaving. That wasn't like him.

"Yeah, well, he felt like he wanted to just let you and Claire do your own thing...kind of keeping the peace."

"Sure, yeah. I'll go back to my room then. Do my own thing. Unless you care to share?" she attempted with a sweet smile, her hand extended towards his beer.

"Hands off my beer, kid! Don't get used to that."

Not really expecting to get a taste, but worth trying, Amber let this idea drop.

"You okay? With Sam leaving and all?" Dean asked, looking up at her standing near the stairs. She looked ready to leave.

Eyeing Dean, and realizing that, for him, this was unsettled territory, Amber softened her face so he could see that she was fine with Sam going out on a date. Not wishing to get into the weeds about this with him, especially not with Claire within earshot, Amber simply shrugged.

"I'm fine. And I haven't had a free afternoon in forever, so I'll go back to my guitar and give you and your bottle some privacy."

Dean didn't answer, but noted how she simply brushed him off. Realising this might be for the best, with Claire right next room, he would leave it at that. He wasn't convinced that she was okay with this. Her intense reaction to his 'night-off' made it hard for him to believe. Maybe he'd catch her in a better mood later. Either way, he got to finish his beer quietly.

Walking down the stairs, and out of sight, Dean watched Amber disappear.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Her fingers strummed the chords one last time, before her palm rested over the soundhole, muting the chords, and bringing the song to an abrupt end. This had felt good. She hadn't had the time, or been in the mental space, to play and sing in so long that she had almost forgotten how calming it was. For her, it had a grounding effect.

Gently placing her guitar next to her on the bed, she closed her eyes, letting herself ride this wave of deep calm and focus. She was vaguely aware of her thoughts traveling to her training sessions with Castiel. It was this state of calm clarity she was always trying to get to. Here, she could wield her power with strength and accuracy. Maybe she would start playing a bit every day before her time with Cas. Maybe this could help her progress faster.

Like a sudden change in the temperature of the air, her eyes opened to full focus at the realization now would be the perfect timing for some teleportation practice. Cas wasn't here and neither was Sam. Dean didn't want her to practice with her powers when neither of them was in the bunker. He was concerned that he wouldn't be able to help her if something went south. Eyes enlarging, Amber replayed part of this internal monologue.

Cas wasn't here and neither was Sam.

With only Dean around, this could very well be her best chance to try teleporting a bit further away.

Cas didn't think she was ready yet, but she knew that if she tried right now, in this state of mind, she could do this.

And she doubted he'd let her try under his supervision during their next session, whenever that would be.

There it was, logically opportunistic. If not now...then when? Yeah, she was _totally_ doing this.

Excited and eager to master this new element of her power, Amber quickly thought through how this could play out. She glanced at her phone to check the time. Chances were, Dean wouldn't bother her for at least another half-hour. In fact, if she was the one that took charge of dinner and let him know she'd call them when everything was ready, he wouldn't bother her at all.

Buying herself an hour…that would be plenty of time for multiple teleportations. With Dean out of her hair, that is. Claire could pose a different threat to her getting caught, but she doubted Claire would make any attempt to spend time with her. Things weren't exactly smooth between them, which served her well in this situation.

Getting to her feet she rushed out of her room and headed to the kitchen, hoping she'd beat Dean in getting dinner started.

Finding the kitchen empty, she opened the old fridge and took out a few carrots, which she dumped in the sink. Opening one of the cabinets she got out a couple of potatoes and onions, as well. Working quickly, she washed, peeled and chopped everything, throwing them in a pan. Rummaging around in the freezer, she found a pound of pork chops. They were fanned out in the package, displaying their pink inside..but frozen in place like playing cards. Simply unwrapping the plastic from the styrofoam base, she placed this chunk of frozen meat on top of the bed of vegetables. She really didn't know what she was doing, but she was willing to give this a try.

Drizzling olive oil over the ingredients, and sprinkling salt and pepper evenly over the pile of meat and veg, she paused for a minute staring at her creation. Yeah, this should work. Her plan was flowing. Now what?

Awww. yes! That would work.

Reaching into the drawer, Amber pulled out the roll of foil. Making a tented covering helped cook the meat, making it juicy and tender. This was Jody's trick. There. All ready.

Eyes twinkling with excitement at her detailed plan, which was falling into place, she put the pan into the oven, adjusting the temperature to 350°F. Dean had shown her how to cook a frozen lasagna. She remembered the temperature, so she'd just go with this. Yeah, it was a cold oven and would slowly heat up, but this would work. More time for her to practice. So, at least an hour. Maybe more? She didn't know, but she figured she had at the least an hour before anyone came looking for her.

Walking into the library, Amber needed to sound sincere and casual.

"Hey Dean. Guess what?"

Looking up at her from his second beer, Dean saw Amber climbing the stairs up into the library. She looked happy and this got his attention. A happy Amber was a good thing.

"Hey kid, what's up?"

Smiling, she focused on her accomplishment at cooking in an effort to look and feel sincere.

"I was in the mood and I've got dinner started. It's in the oven and will be done in about an hour. It's still frozen, so it actually might be a bit longer."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed suspiciously at that.

"Okay… Shoot. What do you want?"

"What?" Amber asked, her head tilting to the side in confusion. That wasn't the response she was expecting.

"Last time spontaneous cooking happened, you had a big favor to ask. So shoot. What is it this time?"

With a roll of her eyes Amber answered him impatiently, "I don't want anything Dean. I just made us dinner. Can't I do this?"

Still cleaning her gun at the table, Claire heard this exchange. She glared at the general direction of the library thinking that Dean was being a dick. _Again_. This time it might be directed to Amber, but it still irked her. Amber liked cooking. If Claire knew this, her _dad_ most definitely should, too.

"In my experience, no," taking another draught of his beer, his eyes still on her as he sat in his chair. While he was calm, his demeanour remained solidly impassive, unconvinced.

"You're being such an ass! _God!_ I'll call you guys when it's ready."

With these words she turned her back and headed to her room. She didn't want to lose any of this precious free time she had in her hands.

Watching her walking away Dean briefly wondered if he should be worried.

"Where are you going?"

"My room, Dean! I just wanted to let you know dinner's cooking. One less thing for you to do!"

Liking the sound of that, and knowing she couldn't really go anywhere else without him seeing her from his vantage point in the library, he decided to let it go for now.

"Dean, _your daughter_ likes to cook and she's cooking us dinner. Which saves our asses extra work! What's your problem?"

Claire didn't see the problem. Watching these Winchesters was constant drama. She wasn't sure why she went out of her way to back Amber up here, but she rolled with it.

Noting Claire's attempt to help Amber out, Dean decided to not pursue this. The sooner this cold war among the girls ended, the better for all of them. He'd keep an eye out for anything suspicious, letting this drop for now. And he could have another beer before dinner.

Catching this exchange, and Dean settling into his chair, Amber slowly let out her breath. She hadn't even realized she'd been holding it until she wasn't. She was surprised at the unexpected backup, and sent a glance at Claire, but chose not to comment on her words. The two girls' eyes met. No guile, no smirk, no nada. Claire appeared to be genuinely backing Amber up. Her initial surprise subsiding, annoyance sparked right up. If Claire thought she'd be off the hook just like that, she was sorely mistaken.

"Keep your comments to yourself. That was between me and Dea...dad," she told Claire coldly, before heading out of the room.

Claire's mouth dipped open in a mixture of disbelief and annoyance. Hell would freeze over before she'd try to back Amber up again. She was tempted to throw a piece of the disassembled gun at the departing girl, but decided against it. The gun was new and freshly cleaned. None of this was the gun's fault. Why should it suffer?

Still walking away, Amber intentionally listened in the wake of her retreat. An exchange between those two could be important intel she'd regret not hearing. However, nothing more came from the War Room or the library. Watching her retreating, Dean called out after her departure.

"I'll be right here till dinner's ready… Just so you know!"

Amber, back turned at both him and Claire, only smiled. She was _counting on it._

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Grabbing her coat, Amber put it on, checking that the key to the bunker's garage was safely zipped inside her coat pocket. She'd need to cover all bases. She didn't want this night to end sourly. This included making sure she had an alternative way into the bunker in case she couldn't teleport back in on her own. She'd have to focus her destination within a few minutes walking distance from the bunker in case she managed to wear herself out before she could zap back in. Plotting and planning had always been her forte.

Walking to the center of the room, between her bed and dresser, she took in a few calming breaths. So much for trying this while she was in her post-music state of mind. Deciding she was gonna give it a go anyway, she completely focused on her breathing. Her stomach muscles, expanding and contracting, moving her breath deep into her lungs through her nose and out her mouth. In less than a minute she was focused and synced in with her grace. This was getting easier to achieve every time she practiced. She thought of her first destination. The cement stairs right in front of the bunker's door, focusing on the features and details of that space, just like Cas always instructed her.

And then she felt it. The heat engulfing her. The feeling of hovering for all of a second. And just as she felt it, there she was...outside of the bunker, on top of the three cement stairs. Heart beating excitedly, she fought hard not to squeal in excitement. Playing it safe, she closed her eyes once again, breathing in, breathing out, picturing her room and focusing. When she opened her eyes again she found herself in the exact same spot she had teleported from. Right between her bed and dresser.

Looking around, sort of doing a scan to check that she was good, the room was good, all was good, she decided to try this again. This time she'd focus on the paved road outside of the bunker. Not wanting to risk getting caught, she allowed herself a short break. About a minute of breathing and flexing her neck. Cas insisted she needed small breaks in between teleportations and had advised her to stick to this practice even after she'd master this ability.

When a couple of minutes had passed, once again she started breathing in and out, calming herself, repeating the same procedure she'd just done. And once again, she felt that gentle heat engulfing her whole body, just like the first time, her grace aligning with her will. She felt the start of the teleportation and there she was, on the road outside of the bunker.

Looking around, she felt cautious excitement. Could she get back inside, again? Returning to the image of her own room, she brought this to her mind, felt this internal 'sync' and there she was, inside her room, looking at her desk with her journal on it.

Again, checking herself, her room, glancing at the door, she reaffirmed, she was fine. She felt fine, not tired at all.

Now she was excited. She'd done it. _She'd really done it!_

My god, she could do this...and she could do this on her own. If she could go farther and farther, this would change everything for her, for her brothers, just everything. Sam was right. This could be a huge advantage, an "emergency exit" as he had called it. If anything went south, at any point, she'd be able to zap out of danger. Maybe with a bit more practice, even zap others out of danger along with her. She knew they wouldn't approve of her doing this, but she also saw this as her best chances of survival. She simply had to improve. ASAP.

After four more teleportations, each one slightly further than the last,and each one paired with a return to her room, Amber realized time had really flown by. Taking into account the small breaks she needed in between each teleporting attempt she decided she'd do one last teleport before returning to the bunker. Then she'd have to check on dinner.

' _Welcome to Phillips County'._

Standing in front of this road sign, on the shoulder of the road out of town, this marker had become her benchmark when they were on a road trip. Going beyond this sign promised adventure into the unknown. And tonight, this was her limit. Breathing deep of the chill night air, she surveyed the night sky. It was icy and clear, with the night sky so close. Looking up she felt like she was a part of the cosmos...a part of this big sky over the Kansas prairie. Amber took in a deep breath, marking this moment in her memory.

Reflecting upon where she was, Amber remembered Sam talking a bit about the history of this state, that 130 years ago Kansas was home to millions of buffalo roaming freely. She'd come upon this little piece of information through the lyrics of one of her favorite songs. Sam had jumped at this learning opportunity since Amber hadn't known the history of the state.

Smiling at this fond memory, Amber began humming the tune to this song, taking in the expansive beauty of Kansas at night. In the calm and tranquility of this moment, she felt herself undone, stripped of cynicism and anger. It was only her and sky, the county sign, the open road. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she found herself staring back at her own smiling reflection in the mirror hanging above her dresser.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

The scent of the books and leather chairs always comforted her. Ever since she'd teleported back from Crowley and Rowena's here into the library, the association with this room had become that of safety. Right now the room was mostly dark, the Christmas lights offering the sole source of illumination in the room, adding to the cozy atmosphere.

Curled up in her favorite chair, cup of peppermint tea in her hand, Amber was reflecting upon the tangled knot of her feelings. Sure, she was happy Sam was out getting some. It felt weird knowing he wasn't one door-knock away, but she wasn't that strongly affected by his absence. She was strongly affected by Claire and Dean spending time together. Even before dinner, they'd come back to the bunker in a better mood, some inside jokes and generally more convivial...which for Claire and Dean was miraculous! And for Amber, upsetting, bordering on jealousy.

The new shotgun Claire had when they'd returned, the gun Dean had bought for her, was a big gift. It had cost $420. Dean hadn't said anything about it, but Claire made a point of letting Amber know how much Dean had spent on her.

Yeah, for Claire it had been a turning point, and she felt special. She hadn't buried the hatchet with Amber, so 'turning the knife' into Amber's feelings was Claire's default. When you were her friend, she didn't do this _as much. B_ ut, if you and Claire were at odds in any way, well, this was her primary munitions. She was a bully. And Amber was losing face. She was getting rusty, letting people grasp onto what would hurt her the most.

Before meeting her brothers, letting people in was a slow process. Past experiences had cemented this into her personality. And here she was, _softening up!_ She was angry with herself for trusting Claire so easily, for sharing some of her deepest thoughts on her newfound family. Thank god she never let herself actually go ahead and share her biggest secret. Who knows what Claire would've done with that. Sam's words were trying to break through to her conscious personality, working their way out of the dark corner she'd shoved them into. Despite this, and at odds with this growing impulse, she wasn't giving any attention to this. She'd ignore them for now. This would turn out to be ill-advised.

Allowing only a tiny bit of her conscious brain to acknowledge them, and considering that there might be mitigating circumstances that brought up Claire's betrayal, Amber remained ambivalent and easily reactive. Which, unfortunately for her, was anything Claire-related. It was funny how she could use her grace to read people and their intentions, letting her intuition guide her and reassure her, but when it came to Claire she refused to even try. Not after what she tried to do two weeks ago.

Kyle popped up in her thoughts just then. He was such a paradox. A dark energy with pure intentions, kindness. _WTF!_ She'd swear he was a demon, but he didn't even flinch when she tried to exorcise him. This made no sense! Even taken at face value, he'd become very bossy and dominating, as if he'd had a right, a duty, to protect her and step in. Sure, he'd saved her ass, but still, he acted way too much like Dean. That took nerve for someone so young. What was he, 18? He was acting like he was invested into her safety, as if he had too much to lose if something happened to her. And for someone who knew her for such a short amount of time, this didn't add up.

Amber felt equally annoyed and intrigued by these contradictions. She knew he was more than a human. He hadn't refused it nor had he admitted it, but this was clearly the case. And he was some sort of corporeal being able to teleport anywhere and eager to protect her. It was like he'd chipped her with a radio transmitter and released her back into the wild, constantly monitoring her movements.

Deep in thought, the darkness of the library dancing with the fairy lights on the Christmas Tree, Amber heard someone approaching the library. She watched Claire enter the room and glance around her. She never noticed Amber, curled up in her dark corner and perfectly still

Relieved she'd found the room empty, Claire walked to the corner where the Christmas tree was. She sprawled herself in the chair that sat right next to it, head dropping back and eyes staring at the dancing shadows on the ceiling. Wanting a beer, or something stronger, Claire cast her eyes around the room, doing a cursory sweep, looking for where the bottle of bourbon may have been hidden. Not seeing it anywhere she let out a huff. Uncharacteristically, she doubted that she'd risk sneaking a glass even if she did spot it laying around. Today had been too good to ruin over a glass of alcohol, no matter how much she craved it. Her own thoughts surprised her. She wasn't one to deny herself impulsive whims. Certainly, not out of fear she'd upset Dean Winchester, and yet here she was doing just that.

Eyes following the dancing pattern of the lights and the shadows they created, she thought about her day, mainly her time with Dean. He'd hadn't been such a dick. Kind of cool, really. At least he was today. She was reserving her overall judgement.

She was surprised at how easy it was for her to apologise. She'd expected reality to crack open, the heavens to break apart, emotional pain to rain down on her….and it hadn't. The same guy who'd tormented her, who two weeks prior had made her want to vanish off the face of the earth, had simply accepted the apology and moved on. They'd continued with their gun shopping. No drama. No bitchiness. Somehow, those couple of hours they spent in the gun shop had made Claire respect the man a tiny bit more.

She was still reserved around him. He was still keeping stuff from her. All of the Winchesters were. And that's why she didn't let her guard down completely. But Dean...Dean had managed to prove he could be bearable to be around. Even kinda fun. Sometimes.

Wishing Jody was here to torture her with a long talk that would help her sort out of this touchy-feely shit, Claire found herself swallowing with difficulty. This would be the first time since coming to live with Jody and Alex that they wouldn't spend Christmas together. And she didn't like it. The prospect of spending more time than was initially planned here at the bunker, well, this didn't feel so repulsive anymore. She still wanted nothing more than having Jody and Alex with her for the holidays.

She'd asked Jody to come to the buker for Christmas, but the woman was drowning in work. There'd been a crime spike in Sioux Falls, with supernatural cases coming on top of this, making it impossible for Jody to leave. If Claire was in Sioux Falls right now, she'd definitely managed to sneak in at least a couple of hunts. She missed hunting; she missed it like crazy. Dean's words, promising a hunt soon if she kept playing nice, popped up in her head. Annoyed with how much he'd managed to make her think twice about going solo, she could only hope a case would come up soon. 'Cause she didn't know how much longer she'd be able to keep playing nice and ignore this itching desire to hunt.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Thudding to the floor, Amber felt the wind knocked out of her. The fall had been at least five feet up.

"Huh!"

Dazed for a split second, she got to her feet, knees bent, arms up, hands in front of her face, fluid and responsive. Be like water.

Smiling down at her, evil grin on his face, Dean felt he was continuing Amber's education in humility.

"Don't expect that your opponent will keep coming at you with the same moves."

Amber knew this. Geez! She was feeling frustrated at her own lack of anticipation of the unknown. Dammit, wasn't that why it was called, 'the unknown?" Dean was pissing her off and her ego was bruised. Knowing that Claire was over in the corner, smirking, watching her lose two rounds in a row didn't help.

"C'mon. Let's go again. This time, I want to see what you'll do with something entirely different."

Dean was already formulating an offensive move he'd used while driving Baby. While in the Impala he'd used this maneuver to evade a pursuer. It had worked. And he'd see if he could translate this into a fighting move.

On her feet, Amber was looking angry, and flushed. Dean had been taking her down for the last ten minutes...in front of Claire...and it had really hurt her confidence. Pissed her off, too. Claire had managed to win three rounds against Dean, while Amber had won only one. The blonde hadn't said anything, but her facial expression had been one of condescending mirth. Amber wanted to fucking wipe that smirk off her face.

Eyeing Dean, and watching his body movements, Amber did a small shift of her perception. She let her gaze 'd found this new technique let her zone into any movement sooner than if she'd simply paid attention. Her anticipation, and response to anticipated action, was heightened.

Dean, seeing Amber's eyes glaze in an odd way, wondered what she was doing. He knew she was doing something. Sticking to his plan, he decided to misdirect her by taking a few practice jabs at her in obvious attempts to grab her. Amber stealthily avoided his reach. Good girl. That's what he wanted to see. A few more of this, and he felt sure he'd built her confidence up...and now he'd take it down.

Lunging to her right, Dean let his body lead and then, at the last split second, he changed his weight and stance, pivoting to her right, but out of arm's reach, and grabbing at her arm with the intention of twisting it up behind her. Amber saw this happening, realized she'd been tricked and tried to correct her response, and would've intercepted this move if only she'd had her weight evenly on both feet. Alas, she was up on her toes, but her weight was mostly on her back leg. This didn't allow her to be as responsive as "front wheel drive' would've. Dean grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm behind her, taking the wooden 'practice knife' out of her grip.

" _Augh! Fuck!"_

Amber's frustration was keeping her from focusing and anticipating the unexpected, but she didn't see this yet. She was just pissed off. If she'd simply blasted him, he'd be down. Dead, but down. This no-powers fighting was bullshit!

Claire was laughing, and both Dean and Amber heard it. Looking up, Dean frowned at Claire, knowing that the girl was intentionally pouring salt into Amber's wounds. This wasn't helping anything and he disliked this lack of teamwork between the two girls. They needed to work together, to survive together. Deciding it was high time they worked their shit out, he changed his original plan of not having them fight against each other today. He'd thought it would make things worse between them, but right now he was thinking it might help them get it out of their system.

"Claire, cut it out! And get your ass over here. You against Amber. Go."

Moving out of the way and close to the wall, he watched as Claire walked past Amber, intentionally bumping against her shoulder.

Amber let out a snarl and turned around shoving Claire forcefully. This sent Dean into high alert.

Before Claire had a chance to charge at Amber, Dean snapped, "Hey! Enough! Fighting stance, face each other, and you begin on my call. Don't let me see that happening again!"

The girls, glaring at each other, followed Dean's directions. Positioning themselves right across from each other, fists and jaws clenched, an ominous sense of war took hold in the training room.

Dean had them stand like this for almost a full ten seconds before yelling, "Go!"

Amber lunged first, right fist shooting straight for Claire's face. The blonde ducked low in the last possible second, attempting a low kick to Amber's right ankle. She didn't miss, but to her surprise Amber remained standing. Other than hissing, Amber was still standing. Claire's few seconds of surprise were enough for Amber to land a good punch on the side of Claire's jaw. This knocked her backwards and off stance. Losing her balance, Claire fell backwards to the floor, landing on her butt.

Jumping to her feet, the back of her hand wiping the trickle of blood from her torn lower lip, Claire surged forward, landing a powerful kick to Amber's stomach, making her double over in pain. Dean heard the painful 'thump" and knew this had to hurt.

Keeping Claire in her line of vision, but still pretending to be out of commission from the kick, Amber waited for the blonde to lunge forward again, slipping out of the way with a speed she'd not demonstrated before, sneaking in a punch to Claire's ribs as she did so. Claire didn't know what had happened. She suddenly couldn't catch her breath...and it was painful.

Using her opponent's proximity, Claire grabbing hold of Amber's hand, and yanking the girl towards her, Claire used her feet to kick Amber off balance. When Amber hit the ground, Claire got on top of her, securing Amber's legs with her own, kneeling on her thighs. She remembered this move from when Dean had used it on her. Not bothering to secure Amber's wrists with her hands, she instead used her fist to land two consecutive punches, one on each side of Amber's face.

Dean watched this intense fight scene uneasily. It was not bad enough to warrant his intervention, but it was getting there, and he wondered if he'd made the right decision letting them 'fight it out'. When he saw Amber claw Claire's cheek to the point she drew blood, he winced. He needed to step in, but he'd be too late.

It all unfolded too quickly to stop.

Amber's unexpected move threw Claire off, and she involuntarily inched back, easing up on Amber's legs. Free from being pinned down, Amber rolled to the side, kicking Claire off of her. The two of them jumped back up to their feet. Strategy was gone. They lunged at each other in raw, angry, gut-impulse aggression. Punches and kicks mixed with slaps, hair pulling and scratches.

When Claire landed a particularly brutal head butt to Amber's face, breaking her nose as an answer to the vicious punch to her left eye, Dean finally had enough.

"Enough!" He yelled, but neither girl stopped fighting. Dean, rushing towards them to pull them off of each other...froze mid step.

"Amber, no!"

Amber's head had tilted upwards, nose bleeding heavily, eyes glowing golden. In less than a second Claire felt herself being hoisted above the ground. Before she could comprehend what was happening, she flew across the room and was slammed painfully against the closest wall, pinned there, two feet above the ground by an invisible force. Dean's yelling of Amber's name barely registered with her. Claire took in Amber's face, her glowing eyes. She had no idea how, but Amber was the reason she was in this position. _What the fuck was going on?_

The loud thud of Claire's body slamming against the wall, accompanied by Dean's call of her name, finally penetrated Amber's grace-induced high. In this suspended state of awareness, completely synced with her grace, Amber peered at Claire. She walked the few feet that separated them and stood right in front of her, taking in the blonde's face. She could see that Claire's eye socket was fractured and she felt her own nose was broken, nasal bones crushed and her nose off to the side. It was like she was seeing in 3-D. She could see the skin and below, the bone and tendons, and organs. More than that she saw beneath the physical trauma. She could finally read Claire's messy emotional state. Her shock and fear, her anger, her confusion, and deeper down a sincere caring towards Amber herself. So natural was this awareness, she responded to it instinctually. Later, Amber wouldn't be able to say exactly how this happened, just that it did.

Dean rushed to the two girls, shouting their names, trying to intervene, but neither of them seemed to hear him. He reached for Amber, uncertain of how far she could go in her aggravated state. He needed to make sure she wouldn't seriously hurt Claire or even herself. When his hand clasped around her shoulder, he gasped at the waves of soothing energy that traveled through his palm to his whole body. Retrieving his hand when he couldn't take the heat she was emitting, he remained watching breathless. Somehow, he knew that Amber was not in aggressive mode anymore.

Reaching out, Amber touched her palm to Claire's forehead and a brilliant explosion of light shone from her touch. Allowing her hand to remain on Claire, Amber could sense as the numerous bruises and cuts from their fight healed, one after the other, until the job was done. Taking a step back, she watched Claire's shocked face, mouth gaping open, eyes enlarged, as she was slowly released from the invisible hold.

When Claire's shaky legs touched the floor, Amber closed her eyes and allowed her grace to engulf her own body in its familiar restoring warmth, healing herself. Simultaneously, the room was flooded with a vermeil light, more pure than any man made illumination. Amber felt the warmth of this light seep deep into her body, permeating down to the nerve and cell, as she gave herself a 'once over', healing up the broken bones, the scratches, bruises and strains.

Then it was done.

Watching Amber heal herself, Claire stood there, unable to speak. For her own experience, she still felt the residual afterglow, this tingling warmth from the silver-golden glow running along the length of her limbs, from her fingertips, to her toes, to the roots of her hair. It felt like she'd stepped into an encompassing aura of pure energy that filled her and surrounded her. She had no words for this. Who would?

Dean knew exactly what had happened. His mind was racing to catch up with all the implications. Amber could heal. This was good. Amber had lost it, showing her true self to Claire. Using her powers on her. Healing her. Healing her was good. But Claire now knew. And

that was bad. _Really, fucking bad._ He was terrified of what this now meant. Reaching Amber, he grabbed her arm, jerking her around to face him.

"Amber, what did you do?" His voice was a low growl, full of anger, worry, but not surprise.

Claire, while still dazed, understood what she was witnessing...and she could clearly see Dean wasn't surprised. Angered, but not surprised; not frightened. Dean knew what Amber had done.

Like the big reveal in a movie that explains the opening scene, Claire was realizing this was the secret, or at least part of the secret, that the Winchesters had been hiding all along. Amber was more than she appeared. Claire didn't know how to feel. She wasn't frightened, she wasn't repulsed. She was dazed and shocked. Curiosity was growing, too.

Facing Dean, Amber was looking up into her brother's face, only then fully realising what she'd done. _Oh god!_

"Dammit, Amber!"

Dean's tone was exacting and slightly scared. Keeping his face on his sister's, not letting up on his hold, he waited for her to respond. His own face, the angry mask of his own fear and guilt. He was partly to blame for this. If he hadn't let them get into this fight, and let it go this far, it would've never happened.

"Dean, I didn't mean to, I swear. It just happened! I couldn't control it! I was angry and hurt and wanted her off of me… Next thing I know she's on the wall… And then...then I saw how badly she was hurt and I just...I just healed her." Amber was feeling helplessly undone by this involuntary impulse. It hadn't been consciousness; pure instinct.

Sighing, sadness and worry replacing his anger, Dean's grip slacked up and Amber slowly withdrew her arm, tears forming in her eyes.

"What the fuck just happened?" Claire's voice was shaking with shock.

Amber and Dean exchanged a look.

"Is there even a point in trying to cover this up?" Amber asked, resigned. She knew full well her own question left them only one route to take, but there was no point in trying to lie their way out of this. Claire saw her, heard her. She was smart. She'd have this figured out before this day was over.

Dean turned his back to the two girls bringing both hands to rub at his face as he started pacing in the small room. This was on him. On, fucking, him!

Amber watched her brother for a couple of seconds before turning to face Claire.

"Claire… truth is, I'm a Nephilim."

The blonde's mouth dropped open. Again. This was the last possible thing she expected to hear. Her eyes turned to peer at Dean, a disbelieving expression plastered on her face.

" _You fucking idiot! You can't keep it in your pants with humans and you had to branch out to fucking angels, too?"_

" _What?"_

Dean's expression of disbelief was explosive. Centering his thoughts, Dean shot Claire a warning look.

"Watch it! I'm not good at keeping my temper in the best of days. Don't fucking try me now!"

Claire scoffed at his words, before her eyes enlarged in horror. "Oh my God! Don't tell me that fucking scumbag used my father's vessel to…"

"No, no! Claire, it's not Dean… And it's definitely not Cas. It was John. Dean and Sam...they're my brothers."

Silence filled the room.

Claire's brow was now furrowed as she did the math in her head. So many things fell into place. Sam's constant interventions, Dean letting them happen, the physical resemblance among the three of them…

"How can you possibly be alive if you're a Nephilim?" Claire asked next. She didn't know all there was in Nephilim lore, but she knew enough. And half-angel, half-human babies didn't get to be born. Angels would make sure of that.

"My parents managed to hide me, by binding my powers…Which only recently came back to me... Look it's a long and complicated story, but that's the truth and now you finally know it," Amber answered, her tone quieting to a low whisper.

Stepping in close, Dean put a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"And you can't breathe a word about this. To nobody, do you hear me, Claire? This is life and death!"

Sighing, Dean looked Claire in the face, seeing the shocked expression, the white color of her skin. This was frightening. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"There are large powers after Amber, literally heaven and hell, who will stop at nothing to get to her. Knowing makes you a target. Do you get this?"

"What large powers? Heaven? Angels? I thought there weren't that many left," Claire asked, trying to sort all this out.

"Angels are just a small part of the problem, Claire," Amber answered her. "And Dean's right. The main reason we kept this from you guys was to keep all of you from becoming targets, as well."

Too much. Claire' mind was spinning and she needed a moment to just sit and take this all in.

Sliding down the wall, Claire let herself crumple to the floor, her body collapsing so her mind didn't have to maintain too many activities. This enormous knowledge-dump was more than it could handle.

Amber looked at Dean, seeking an answer and hoping to get some direction. Dean, seeing her implied quest for reassurance, simply nodded, letting her know Claire was fine. Just let this happen for now. He conveyed this all in one look. Later it would occur to Amber that the brothers communicated in looks, yet responded with full awareness. And this was how they did it. She was starting to do this, too.

"Amber, go get Claire some water. And get her some coffee, too. Put a lot of sugar in it. She needs the jolt."

Relieved to be given direction, Amber ran out of the training room, her fears abating a bit as she took action, any action, glad she wasn't in charge.

Dean watched Claire gathering herself and considered his next move. Taking his phone out of his jean's pocket, he called Sam. He needed the backup. When his brother's hoarse voice answered. Dean almost grimaced.

"Party's over, Sammy. We need you back."

" _What are you talking about? Is everyone alright?"_ Sam's voice, suddenly alert, sounded from the other side of the line.

"Claire knows about Amber. I'll explain when you get back. But I need you here, man."

Sam's brain was a kaleidoscope of possibilities. What had happened? This was what they'd tried to avoid, to stop. So now what?

" _Dude! I left you guys alone for less than 15 hours… What happened?"_

"Not over the phone, Sam. Just… Get your ass back here, alright?"

" _I'll be there in forty,"_ came the sighed reply.

As Dean hung up, Amber rushed back into the room, glass of water and mug of coffee in her hands. She walked straight to Claire, plopping down next to her on the floor and handing her the water. Once the blonde downed its contents, Amber offered the coffee with a small smile.

"Lots of sugar in it," she informed Claire, uncertain of what she could or should say at this point.

"I'd prefer whiskey," was her reply.

"Don't blame ya," Dean mumbled. At her hopeful glance, he shook his head. "Not a chance."

A hint of a smile tugging at her mouth, Claire shifted her focus to Amber, who was still offering the coffee to her. Taking it, Claire felt the warmth of the mug permeate her hand and it felt good. Only then did Claire realize how cold she was. Wrapping her other hand around the mug, the heat from the coffee became a lifeline.

Dean understood what was happening.

"Claire, you get a few gulps into you, I mean really big gulps now. Then, you go take a hot shower. And keep the door open."

At the incredulous look Amber gave him, Dean clarified his intent, peeved he was being labeled a perv so quickly. Not that it wasn't true, but it wasn't right now.

"No, geez! Amber, you need to be able to hear if Claire falls or...or something. It's Just a precaution. She's in shock and might faint. I think Claire would rather you pick her up out of the bottom of the tub than me. You capiche?"

Understanding Dean's true intent, Amber settled down. It made sense, but Claire fainting just didn't seem likely. But ok, she could do this.

Standing up, Amber extended a hand to Claire, who reached up and let herself be hauled to her feet. Standing there, both girls watched to see that Claire was steady. Amber's hand on her shoulder, Claire allowed herself to be guided out of the training room.

Like the last officer at the scene of an accident, Dean found himself now alone, reviewing the wreckage of their situation. He wanted to be angry with Amber, but he just couldn't muster this in his mind. She had a good heart, and her grace being a further impulse to protect and heal, she'd been overcome by instinct. Sam had mentioned this might happen, just part of her development. But why did it have to happen on his watch?

Scrubbing his face with both hands, he stood still, his eyes sweeping the room. Ok. Forward. And he needed coffee. Coffee, with a double-shot of whiskey in it.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"You thought letting them "fight it out" was a good idea?" Sam asked incredulously. "Dude, they're teenage girls. We're not playing in Smack Down!"

"I know Sam. Don't you think I figured this out?" Dean felt miserable with his obvious lack of good judgement, but this was their reality. They had to deal with it.

"But Dean, what did you see coming out of this?" Sam was genuinely curious. Dean had to have had an endgame in mind when he made that disastrous call.

"I don't know what I thought would happen. They'd duke it out. Amber would win, and then we'd get on with it. No more bitchiness, no more territorial pissing contests."

"Amber would win? So you figured she'd beat Claire, even with Claire's unexpected moves? Are you kidding me? "

Sam couldn't wrap his mind around how this was supposed to 'work out.'

"Does it matter? Can we change the subject?"

"No, we can't! So, stop bitching about it, Sam! It is what it is and now we deal with it. We told Claire, in no uncertain terms, she can't tell anyone. Not even Jody."

"We can't have Claire lie to Jody for us, Dean! That's not okay," Sam commented.

"We won't. But it's not like we can share this kind of intel over the phone! So it has to wait," Dean replied in a frustrated tone. "Dude, for someone who just got some, you're still a goddamn bitch!"

Looking at him disbelievingly Sam scoffed. "Really, dude?"

"What are we doing now, Sam?"

"Pray this doesn't blow up in our faces for a start…" Sighing, Sam used his right hand to rub at his jawline as he tried to gather his thoughts and overcome his frustration. Dean had been stupid, but he was right. He wasn't exactly helping.

"Okay…maybe we can turn this in our favor. Claire knows. This alone will make her feel a bit more in the loop. She won't feel excluded anymore. So, less of a flight risk, and possibly more cooperation in general. Not bad. And for a while this is gonna be our secret. Ours and hers. That will mean something to her."

Dean was listening. This situation held possibilities.

"So, with Claire in the loop, let's share with her some of the things we have had to keep hidden.  
Make her feel special. And watch her. This may end up being the camaraderie that the two need to heal their rift. 'Cause you know, they've not been on the best of terms since Claire took the Impala," Sam extrapolated.

"And… Claire now knows you're not Amber's dad. Extra brownie points for all of us. One less thing for her and Amber to fight over. Though I imagine, they'll still try to monopolise your attention, but it would be much milder now, I think. We'll have to wait and see."

Dean was seeing their way through this ...and how this couldn be an end to the girls' constant feuding.

"And Jody?" Dean asked.

"We pray some more that she doesn't kill us for keeping all of this a secret."

"Sam, you do a lot of praying."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when someone has an idiot for a brother!"

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

"Hey, Amber, pass the ketchup, would ya?"

Silently passing the bottle of Heinz ketchup, Amber kept her eyes focused on Sam as he spoke.

"So, that's why we had to keep this all from you, from everyone, Claire. We didn't like doing this, but the less everyone knew, the less of a chance of any of you becoming targeted by demons."

Sitting at the table, this incident had merited a 'family meeting'. More coffee had been brewed, hashbrowns made, bacon cooked up, and eggs scrambled. Waffles even make an appearance... _and they never had waffles._ This was serious business.

Claire took this all in. Sam had summarized all the scattered information Dean and Amber had given her earlier in the training room. Sam's coherent thought process was much easier to follow and her own much calmer state allowed her to subsume this revealed saga.

"So… What "large powers" are after you?" Claire asked, looking at Amber.

Exchanging a look with her brothers, Amber answered in a confident tone, "Hell, heaven, hunters… You name it. But our main concern is demons. They seem more invested in… in finding me."

"Why?" Claire further prompted. "I mean… I get why angels would be invested in finding you. To kill you. You being an abomination and all. But, why demons?"

"Gee, Claire! Thanks," Amber scoffed at the use of the word abomination.

Shrugging, the blonde replied. "That's how they see you, isn't it? No point in sugarcoating it. But don't evade the question. Why are demons more invested? What's so special about you?"

Taking the lead, Dean answered that. "We're still gathering intel on that. But we do know that Nephilims are rare prey. And… well, parts of a Nephilim can be used for some heavy-ass magic."

"Parts?" Claire asked, looking perplexed. She knew a lot, but she didn't know magic.

"Heart, blood, god damn nails I'm betting," Amber grumbled. "Basically I'm a walking bag of black magic ingredients."

Claire listened and her inner mind theater was seeing Amber gutted, carved up, and it made her cringe internally.

"How do you know all this?" Claire asked next.

"We got our sources, Barbie. We've been around for a while. We know people in all the right places."

"What about you being an abomination? Volatile creatures of destruction? Does that hold any truth or is it angel bullshit?"

Glancing at Dean, Sam took the lead here.

"Angels protect a certain order in heaven and on earth. Part of their duty is to keep this order in balance and the extraordinary power of a nephilim could potentially destroy this balance...in heaven and on earth. So, their marching orders have always been to kill the mother of the nephilim before the nephilim was born. It's brutal, but they're brutal in their directives. In reality we don't really know how a Nephilim could possibly be, as none has ever survived. Not for long that is. Cas mentioned a few of them have made it into existence before being smitten."

"I like the sound of that… Volatile creature of destruction. Would be kinda cool," Amber commented.

Sam shot her a look. "In our experience Amber is far from destructive. And from what Dean described about her today, I see her more as a healer rather than a killer or someone who would cause harm."

"So, Amber has extraordinary power...for being half angel?" Claire was trying to understand. To her mind, being half angel would reduce Amber's power rather than make her extraordinarily powerful.

"Half-human, half-angel, more powerful than both," Sam recited. "That's the nature of a hybrid. Stronger than both the elements that brought her into existence. Or at least an Angel-Human hybrid. Kind of like a Mean-Mouth Bass. Do you know about this breed of fish?"

Looking around the table, everyone else wondered why Sam knew about fish.

Feeling geeky, Sam persisted, a slightly embarrassed grin on his face. Yeah, it was obscure, but it was a great example.

"You see, sportsmen liked both large-mouth and small-mouth bass for fishing. Each has their good attributes. So, they bred them together, thinking they'd get a nice hybrid with some of the best qualities of each. What resulted, and kept resulting with each breeding trial, was that the offspring were mean. The offspring were very different from either parent in temperament and behavior. In the lakes where they were planted, these new hybrids decimated the native flora and fauna, were cannibalistic, very aggressive and smart. And they were stronger than either of their parental genotypes. They destroyed the ecosystem of every lake they were planted in. The scientists who bred them named them, Mean-Mouth Bass."

 _WTF?!_

Amber remained gaping at Sam. Turning to Claire after a few silent seconds she added, "Only, like, I'm not a cannibal and I have no immediate plans of exterminating all humans and angels. Okay… I can't promise about angels, but definitely not humans."

"But how come you're John's daughter? I haven't read that much about your species, but from the little that I know, it's angels mating with human women… Sons of heavens and daughters of earth...or whatever," Claire asked next.

"Cas mentioned this, too. He was also surprised. He doesn't think there has ever been another Nephilim conceived by a human father. Angels don't really have a sex. They just ride whatever vessel will have them, but I'm supposedly the only case he's ever heard of being born by an angel in a woman's vessel with a human dad," Amber explained.

"Is that significant?" Claire asked, trying to think why would it matter.

"We don't really know," Sam replied. And it was true. There were so many things they still didn't know.

"So that's the reason you were so paranoid about every little thing back in Sioux Falls," Claire surmised. "Why you pitched a fit when Amber went on stage and sang, why you didn't want her out of your sight…"

"You certainly grasped that faster than she did, but yeah," Dean commented, shooting a look in Amber's direction at the memory of her tavern birthday party.

Crossing her arms and looking away, Amber voiced her embarrassment silently.

"And the bouncer…. that guy. He was a demon...and he was at the tavern."

Amber held her breath. Was she going to get implicated being at the cemetery with Claire. Arms still folded, and making eye contact with her, Amber felt herself freeze in place. Would Claire say too much?

Claire felt Amber's eyes on her, and momentarily glanced at her. Claire allowed a reassuring smile to cross her face, before continuing. She had so many questions for them and she no longer felt excluded. Actually, she felt sorry for Amber's situation. It sucked.

Sitting back in her chair, Claire was reviewing the full implication of his presence at the tavern, at the graveyard...around Amber. She remembered the demons' words, which had made no sense back then, but did now. It was then that she realised how truely risky that joyride had been. Had she known what Amber was, who was after her, she might never have asked her to join. Sure, she would have still gone on her own, but she wouldn't have tried to persuade Amber to come. Briefly, Claire marvelled at the girl's balls, following her out there, knowing how potentially dangerous it all was.

Then her mind went to Kyle and how angry he had been that she and Amber had been at the cemetery… and then the next day at the tavern when Amber joined the band for a couple of songs during their lunch. So Kyle knew? Did the Winchesters know that Kyle knew? She guessed Amber did, but had she told Sam and Dean? She'd have to tread carefully on this.

"So, is this why Dean hates Kyle so much?" Claire had to ask this. Nothing like kicking the hornets' nest.

Flashing angry eyes at her, Dean retorted, "No. It's 'cause he's a scumball dick and he doesn't need to be sniffing around Amber."

Claire laughed out loud. This was too funny. Dean was still protecting Amber as if she were his daughter. So, this part of their act...it wasn't an act. Dean really was an overbearing dickwad.

Sitting there, smirking at this circus, Claire had only one answer, "Good to know."

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

" _Make sure the meat is finely ground. Oh, and did you mix equal parts beef and pork?"_

Jody's disembodied voice was coming through Dean's cell speakerphone as it lay on the counter. Having called her to get the recipe, Dean handed the phone off to the two girls. Amber and Claire were being guided through the making of the Greek-inspired hamburgers Jody had improvised for Dean. They were making an entire Greek-themed Christmas eve feast. After the previous day's drama, a festive meal and some quality time among all of the bunker's inhabitants, was more than needed.

"Yes. We got equal parts of beef and ground pork. Kind of hard to find ground pork. It was mostly all already made into sausage. Dean found some for us. He was motivated," Amber laughed at this image.

During their shopping trip, Jody's dictated list on his phone, Dean had scoured the entire meat department at the grocery store coming up empty-handed. He'd finally asked the butcher, who pointed out the two remaining packages of ground pork. Coming back to their cart, he'd looked like a little kid, the two pound packages of ground pork in his hands, smiling ear-to-ear. It had cracked Amber up.

Nonetheless, Claire was getting excited about the two of them cooking together again. And with Jody on speakerphone, giving them directions as they cooked, it was so reminiscent of her, Alex and Jody cooking together for the holidays.

"Okay, so we've grated onions, some garlic… What else do we mix in?" Claire asked as she looked into the big bowl where the ground meat was placed.

" _You know, I never thought I'd live to see the day where you specifically, Claire, would be asking me for cooking recipes,"_ Jody teased through the phone. Even though she couldn't see it with her own eyes, she could simply picture Claire's impressive eye roll at her words.

"Cut the commentary, Jody," Claire grumbled. "Now what else?"

Jody grinned on her end. This was warming her heart. Continuing with her instruction, she organized her thoughts.

" _You'll need one egg for every pound of meat you got there. And dry oregano, basil, and parsley. Oh! And don't forget the breadcrumbs!"_

Amber retrieved the eggs from the fridge, while Claire looked through the kitchen cabinets for the herbs and spices.

" _Once you mix those in, some olive oil, salt, and pepper and you mix everything together. Knead them well until everything is blended in and the texture of the meat is smooth. This is very important. Then into the fridge for an hour before you form the patties and put them on a broiler pan to cook in the oven. You DO have a broiler pan, right?"_

"Yes, Jody. We have a broiler pan. Though I'm pretty sure the patties wouldn't feel insulted if we used a regular pan instead," was Claire's annoyed response. Jody was rather insistent on the right tools for the right job. Claire, moving to the table, where Amber was adding the final ingredients into the bowl, she glanced inside at the raw contents that waited to be kneaded together.

"I'm so not putting my hands in there," Claire commented with a grimace.

Jody, hearing Claire's reluctance, rolled her own eyes, mildly annoyed by this girl's attitude.

"Claire, it's the only way to thoroughly mix this...unless you have a modern food processor. Do you have one of those?"

Jody was quite sure they didn't. These girls needed to put on their big-girl panties and mix this with their hands.

"No," was Claire's resentful response. "Hey, Amber, do you think we could fool Sam or Dean into doing this for us?"

Amber, seeing where this was going, and knowing Claire was going to drag her feet, had enough of this.

"Nope! It's okay, I'll do it," was Amber's need to move this along, eyeing the bowl with some reluctance herself. She liked cooking, but handling raw ground meat didn't seem all that appealing.

Turning to Claire, Amber directed her.

"You get started on the pie. Rinse and crumble up the feta cheese or something. Spinach is draining in the sink."

"Who died and made you Dean?" Claire grumbled at the order, but moved to follow the direction, anyways. So long as she didn't get ground meat and egg under her fingernails. Jody's chuckle could be heard from the phone. She couldn't help it. Claire's snark could be very entertaining, especially when it wasn't insulting or directed to her.

Amber looked at Claire sideways, not liking her snarkiness, but letting it go. They had three other dishes to make and they needed to get on with it.

Digging her hands into the bowl of ground meat, egg and breadcrumbs, Amber felt the squish, and also felt the ingredients mixing as she repeatedly kneaded and squished the mixture. It wasn't getting smooth, even as it was mixing well. Leaning over to speak towards the cell phone, Amber directed a question to Jody.

"So, I'm mixing the burgers, but it's not getting smooth. It's kinda grainy."

" _It's going to take a few minutes. I usually have to mix this for around eight minutes to get the texture I want. Keep at it,"_ Jody's voice filled the kitchen and Amber realized that it felt just like Jody was right there with them. She was missing Jody. Claire, keeping her own feelings to herself, was missing Jody so much! This improvised cooking class had been her idea, and she'd been relieved when Dean didn't object. They were using his cell, her own still being locked up. Dean poked his head into the kitchen from time-to-time to listen and keep an eye on the progress of dinner. He was looking forward to those Greek hamburgers.

"God, is this always so wet and...so icky? I don't remember it being like this when we made the pie back in Sioux Falls," Claire commented as she handled the cheese, trying to rinse it without it crumbling in her hands under the faucet.

" _Of course it was, Claire. Since when did you become so squeamish with food?"_ Alex's voice sounded through the phone.

"Oh, look who's finally speaking to me," Claire commented drily. Even though she'd never admit this, her heart fluttered at the sound of Alex's voice. She had refused to speak to her every single time Claire and Jody spoke on the phone throughout the couple of weeks Claire had been at the bunker. And Claire had really missed her. Missed Alex enough to keep her comment, about Alex being squeamish with blood and fangs, to herself. She'd save it for another time.

"I'm not squeamish. It's this cheese that's different from the one we usually buy," she grumbled.

"It's the same brand, Claire!" Amber piped up.

Turning to throw her an annoyed look, Claire didn't reply. Grimacing, she focused on the task at hand, and placed the block of cheese in a bowl, before starting to crumble it.

"So what are you guys making over there?" Claire asked, hoping to get some more interaction with Alex and needing to keep the conversation going. Hearing their voices would be the closest thing she'd have to being close to them this Christmas and she was savoring every minute of it.

"We're making Chiainti-braised beef ribs. And a Greek white bean soup with green olives and marinated red bell peppers.

"Hoping we'll have time to eat it together before Jody's called back to work," Alex added dourly.

There were many times they'd made dinner only to have Jody have to leave before they could enjoy it together. Quickly dishing up a few servings into a tupperware container so Jody had something to eat, was the best they could do. This interruption was always a disappointment, but what could they do. Jody was the sheriff.

"No such problem here," Amber added. They were in the bunker and nothing was changing this.

Claire looked over at Amber, slightly annoyed at being reminded of this forced containment. Being in the know about Amber being a Nephilim, the two girls had discussed a lot the previous night. Claire now knew what had happened the day she spotted Amber returning to the bunker with Cas and understood the numerous implications of her situation. She still didn't particularly appreciate the lockdown that they all had to suffer because of this. Especially knowing Amber was practically a super-powered-Uber ride able to take them anywhere they'd like to be in a second. Knowing she couldn't tell any of this to Jody, not with Alex in the room, and definitely not over the phone.

Amber ignored Claire's dirty looks.

"Jody, it's getting really smooth now," Amber reported regarding the meat mixture.

"Now what?"

" _Now you grab a handful, really fill up your hands. Then roll this glob of meat into a round ball. You know, roll it until it's smooth. Then place it on the cutting board and flatten it till it's about one-and-a-half inches thick. Pat it down. Then use a spatula to transfer it to the broiler pan. Don't put this under the broiler until you're just about ready to serve dinner. This is the last thing you'll cook. For now, just put it on the sheet pan and back in the fridge. Take it out 30 minutes before you plan to broil them. Room temperature meat cooks the best."_

Jody's instructions were detailed and organized. Both girls felt confident trying all of this with her guidance.

"Claire, how are you getting on with the pie?"

Squeezing out the spinach, Claire was feeling the familiar texture from when she'd done this at Jody's.

"I'm nearly nearly done with the spinach, Jody."

" _Good. Now let that sit in the colander while you slice up the shallots. Do you have the butter melted?"_

The kitchen door opened as Dean stuck his head in. He stood in the doorway, watching these "three" women cooking in the kitchen. Hearing Jody's voice, Dean called out a friendly greeting.

"Hey Jody. How are you doing?"

Two sets of eyes looked up to see him standing in the doorway, halfway between being in the kitchen and the hallway. The girls looked a bit thrown off, having been immersed in their own world. Dean's sudden presence felt like an intrusion.

"Oh, hey there Dean. We're doing well. Alex is over here cooking and I'm getting to enjoy cooking with these two. You and Sam are really going to eat like kings. These girls are cooking up a storm and they're doing really well," was Jody's returned greeting.

Smiling at the girls, Dean looked around the kitchen counter to see several stages of assemblage happening. Recognizing the Greek hamburgers, which Jody had talked him through once before, he noted that the burger patties looked right. And the smell in the kitchen was so good. Garlic, cheese and onion, these aromatics were triggering an atmosphere of memory in the bunker's kitchen, transporting them all back to Jody's house...and to Jody.

Claire, hearing this familiar exchange between Jody and Dean, was taken by surprise at her own response. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by feelings of loss and longing to be at Jody's.

The events of the past few months, starting with Amber's initial visit to Sioux Falls, Claire ending up at the bunker, and now...her discovering Amber's secret... with the deadly implications that she couldn't tell Jody...well, Claire felt suddenly overcome. It came out of nowhere and Claire felt slapped by her feelings. The smells, the memories...this was all too much and Claire felt her eyes become watery. Just as a sudden change in reality changes your perspective, having so many different scenes change, each layering emotions over each other, Claire's mental processing was unable to keep up with it all. Momentarily, he was breaking apart.

And her emotional response pissed her off. She turned away from Dean and Amber's sight, not wishing for anyone to see this weakness. Silently keeping this to herself, Claire continued to slice up the shallots, using her sleeve to catch the few stray tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She kept working and felt this pinnacle of emotional release slowly fading into the background as she worked.

Unaware, Dean continued his jockular conversation, his simple happiness being assured by food.

"Man, dinner is going to be Awesome! It smells just like when you make this," Dean called out to the kitchen, intending this for Jody.

Jody, not missing an opportunity to encourage her girls, gently redirected Dean's praise.

"Claire's made this several times. She's becoming an experienced cook. First time you made these burgers, you weren't bad, either," was Jody's encouragement. Dean had cooking chops.

"Yeah, but having someone else make these, _they_ taste so much better," was Dean's smirking response.

Raising an eyebrow at the comment, as she kept working on the patties, Amber eyed him. "In or out, Dean! And if you come in, you're gonna help!"

"I think Sammy needs me in the library," Dean shook his head, a big, stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah, Sam needs you," Amber snickered as she watched him fleeing, Jody's laughter coming over the phone's speaker in the background.

As soon as the door closed behind him, she turned to glance at Claire. Despite the blonde's best efforts to not be noticed, Amber had felt the sudden emotional shift in her. The intense sadness and longing rolling off of Claire.

Moving to the sink she rinsed her hands before moving close to Claire, leaning on the counter next to her. Mindful of Jody still being on speaker's phone she spoke to Claire in a hushed tone.

"You okay?"

Claire glanced at her for all of a second, before turning her gaze back to the shallots she was chopping up.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked right back, but kept her own voice quiet to avoid being heard by Jody.

"You know, I can sort of do more than just make people fly around, blast or heal them," Amber whispered pointedly. "I felt you losing it just now."

Expression suddenly angry Claire paused her work and turned to glare at Amber.

"You stay out of my head," Claire whispered heatedly.

"I wasn't trying to get into your head! Your head kinda got into mine is a more accurate way to describe this! Your emotions are everywhere! I'm not Dean, I wouldn't try to pry into other people's heads. Geez," Amber whispered back, annoyedly. Well, at least not all the time, she added silently to herself.

Claire tossed her another dirty look, but seemed somewhat appeased.

"I'm fine. I just missed Jody for a while. And with everything that happened yesterday… It all kinda caught up with me okay? I'm good. Breakdown over!"

" _You girls do know I can hear you whispering, right?"_

"Yeah, but can you hear what we're whispering about?" Amber asked, amusedly. She knew Jody couldn't. Not over the kitchen's noise and how quiet their exchange had been.

" _No,"_ Jody admitted.

"Yay for us then," Claire quipped.

Amber chuckled, but her eyes remained on Claire. When the blonde mouthed a silent "I'm fine!" she finally nodded and walked back to the bowl of ground meat to finish up the rest of the patties.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

The trench-coat adorned figure quietly followed a group of teenage girls inside the busy mall. Worried glances of random strangers lingered on the creepy man who followed the girls, wondering if they should be concerned.

Following the girls into a Hot Topics, his appearance caused the manager and clerk to huddle together, as this quickly made this weird man their problem. The shop's assistant, a girl in her early twenties, walked reluctantly closer to the man. This being her first job out of college, she was learning by the seat of her pants.

"Can I help you," she asked him, as an intervention for the group of girls the man had followed in.

"Yes, please. I'd like to buy some gifts that girls like," was Cas' deeply misunderstood statement.

Cocking his head to the side, Cas watched the shop assistant's face take on a shocked expression, while he also saw from the corner of his eye the group of girls exchange creeped-out looks. Their collective alarm was confusing to Cas.

"Not these girls," he added in an attempt to sound reassuring.

The group of girls escaped the store, shooting unnerved looks at this trench coat creep leaving Cas and the dumbfounded clerk alone.

"It's for my...nieces. They're teenagers. Sixteen and seventeen. And I need two Christmas gifts for them." Cas' voice remained flat, his face deadpan and serious.

"Oh! Uhm… Alright," the young woman answered feeling a bit more at ease with this explanation. "Do you have any idea of what they'd like? Clothes? Jewelry? Accessories?"

"I don't. I was hoping you could pick some things out for me. I'm not really knowledgeable on these things," Castiel said.

"Okay… What would you like me to show you then? Clothes? Jewelry? Accessories?" She repeated her questions hoping she didn't sound impatient. She did want to get rid of him quickly, but she didn't wish to trigger his ire if she was too obvious.

"Yes."

"Yes? I'm not sure I understand… Which do you mean?"

"Show me everything," was Castiel's response.

Other customers in the store, having noticed the presence of this weird guy, were slipping out leaving the manager, her clerk and this 'stalker' to their own fate.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Dean headed up to the library. He and Sam needed to finish their plan for that night. Climbing up the few steps, Dean found Sam sitting and reading near the Christmas tree. This had been a cheerful element that had lifted the atmosphere. Having experienced this for the first time, he wouldn't be opposed to having this again next year. If they were still living in the bunker.

"Sammy, the girls are really going to town. You should smell the kitchen. And Jody is keeping them on point. That woman is amazing."

Looking up from his book, Sam smiled. He knew this was good for them, good for all the women in both locations.

"I imagine Jody has missed them. Alex has probably missed Claire, too," Sam commented. He thought about discussing with Dean then and there, when they'd invite Jody over to talk to her about Amber and their situation. When he turned to face his brother though, he stopped in his tracks. He hadn't seen Dean so relaxed and in a good mood in ages. This could wait till tomorrow.

"Man, finding filo sheets, that was hard. I had no idea what that stuff was even called."

"Yeah," Sam said with a soft smile. They'd spent an entire morning driving all over to gather up the ingredients. They'd even had to go to Down's grocery. This place was the most expensive store in Lebanon, but they had much more available, as well. Filo sheets and shallots were just not that common in Kansas.

Looking up from his book Sam asked, "You have Claire's gift wrapped?"

Sitting himself down, glass of bourbon in his hand, Dean took a deep drink before answering.

"Yep. Wrapped up in a nice paper bag. It's a knife, Sammy. How much wrapping does this take?"

Sam, a bit frustrated at Dean's lack of attention to detail, just let it drop and refocused his attention back on his book. Chances are Claire would be happy with this gift no matter how it was presented.

"You wrapped up Amber' gift with Christmas paper?"

Dean was genuinely curious. With Sam's lack of response, he was starting to think he'd missed something big. Maybe he should make the effort. But how does one wrap a knife?

At Sam's lack of response he asked in a concerned tone, "So, you think I should wrap it up for her?"

Sam, tired of fighting for every little patch of ground, was letting this drop. Claire was getting a gift and he was pretty sure she'd like it. That was enough. He'd talked Dean into getting gifts for the girls. It was their first time doing something like this and they figured these gifts should be something the girls would really like. After their day out, Dean had been a much easier sell on the idea. He and Claire had really enjoyed spending time looking at guns and knives. Of course, Sam had Amber's gift picked out before they'd left the bookstore.

Seeing that Sam had wrapped up his gift to Amber, and it was lying under their tiny Christmas tree, Dean was getting the feeling that he was failing somehow.

"Where'd you put it. The wrapping paper?"

"It's in my room. I'll go get it for you," Sam responded, hiding his smirk. Getting up from his chair, he set his book aside. Huh? This was an unexpected thing for Dean. What had changed his mind? No matter, it would be good to have both girls' gifts wrapped and sitting under the tree. He'd seen other people's pictures, and the advertisements and movies always depicted presents under the tree. The gifts he and Jess exchanged were always wrapped too. He supposed this was right.

Waiting for Sam to return, Dean was deep in thought. This time last year, they'd been here in the bunker, too, but it had been so different. No tree, no coffee visits, no group shopping trips…their lives were vastly different with the girls here. And man, so many more trips to the drug store. He'd finally become less squeamish about the tampon aisle.

But overall, he and Sam had so much more filling their lives. Grounding them. The responsibility was heavy, but there...there was this occasional happiness, too. Sort of odd in this unfamiliar way. He didn't think much more about this as Sam returned with a roll of wrapping paper, a pair of scissors, and some tape. Unceremoniously handing it all to Dean, Sam resettled himself in his chair.

"Ah, how do I do this?"

Sam, barely moving as he responded, "You're a smart man, you figure it out," and went back to reading his book.

Looking down at these items, he wondered how this was supposed to go. Retrieving the knife from the desk drawer he had it in, he placed it on the side table as he started considering how this would work.

The quiet steps that ascended the library's stairs, made both brothers turn to watch Castiel walk in the room. Both brothers' eyes enlarged at seeing the two Christmas gift bags he was holding.

Castiel stared back at them brow furrowing slightly. "What?"

"You bought gifts?" Dean asked, surprised.

"You said you got gifts for Amber and Claire to open tonight. I thought it appropriate to get them something, too," the angel answered.

"And look at that, Dean, he even thought of a Christmas gift bag," Sam smirked at his brother.

"That's cheating," Dean grumbled. "Wrapping is more work!"

"The nice lady at the store wrapped them up before putting them in the gift bags," Castiel answered, earning a scowl from Dean.

"Put them under the tree, Cas, I'm sure the girls will love these," Sam said in an amused tone.

"What did you get them anyway?" Dean asked next, eyeing the angel suspiciously.

"The tradition says nobody is supposed to know what's the gift, Dean," Cas answered, as he placed the two bags next to Sam's wrapped gift.

Dean only grumbled in response as he turned back to glare at the wrapping paper. Now he definitely had to figure this out.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Brushing the last filo sheet with melted butter, Amber and Claire worked quickly to fold these last few sheets over the top of the filling.

" _Remember, you've got to work quickly so the filo doesn't dry out. How's it going Amber?"_

Jody's voice inquired, knowing this was only Amber's second time to work with filo. Without her right there beside them, it was an exercise in virtual kitchen management. Jody was up for the task, but remained mildly concerned that Amber might feel a bit lost.

"Don't worry so much Jody. I'm doing fine. Claire showed me and so did you, remember?"

Smiling to herself, Amber was thinking that if only Jody knew what she was really capable of, she'd be a lot less concerned about her capabilities in cooking. Amber was nailing this.

" _It sounds like you girls are going great. Claire, did you two have any trouble with the melomakarona?"_

"No. They're ready and waiting to be devoured," Claire answered. She'd repeatedly licked the boiled honey water off of her fingers after they'd dropped the still-hot cookies into this. Coming right out of the oven, these little balls of shortbread-covered walnuts sucked the honey syrup deep into their crumb, turning this amazingly delicate cookie into a sweet burst of spicy honey, walnut, buttery goodness.

"Can't we just call them honey cookies? Not all of us can pronounce Greek, so why call them by their Greek name?" Amber piped up.

" _Because this is their name and you learn more about another culture when you try to learn their words along with their food. The names have a history or meaning. For instance, the 'melo' part of the name means honey. The 'makarona' comes from the word 'makares', which was a word for the dead people. Originally, in ancient Greece, a version of this cookie was an edible offering made in memory of the dead."_

"Sometimes, Jody, you remind me of Sam. With his long-ass stories and knowledge about a million different things. It's cool you learned all these things from that guy though," Amber commented.

" _Mitchell was an interesting man. He said he learned how to make these when he was staying in a small village. The woman he was seeing, her grandmother taught him and he taught me. I think it was in the first few dates we had. He loved to cook and bake. Only man I've ever known who loved to do both."_

"And why didn't you marry this guy?" was Claire's good question.

Laughing over the speaker, Jody sighed.

" _Life had other ideas. I don't remember exactly why he left Sioux Falls, but he left and we lost contact. I met my husband a few months later and that was that."_

"I've never baked before. This is my first time, ever," was Amber's confession, her voice low.

She hadn't been all that confident when making these, my god they were ambitious for a first-time baker, but between her and Claire, these cookies turned out well. This was to be a surprise gift to Dean and Sam for their Christmas Eve dinner. The guys knew they were getting Greek hamburgers and Spanakopita, but they had no idea about the Melomakarona.

As the Spanakopita baked, Amber was searching the kitchen for a skillet.

"Hey, is this what you're looking for?" Claire asked, holding up a huge cast-iron skillet she'd found underneath a large stock pot.

"Yeah. Where'd you find that? I've never seen that in here before."

"I just found it. It's right here. That big pot was sitting inside of it."

Looking over at the large stock pot, Amber realized so much of the bunker's shelves still remained unknown to her. This was a big place.

"Well, good to know. So, let's get that on the stove," was Amber's pragmatic next step. They still had to grill the hamburger buns.

" _Did you find a large enough fry pan or skillet?"_ was Jody's inquiry, as she heard the clank of metal pans being pushed up against each other during the girl's search of the kitchen.

"Yeah. We found a large skillet Jody," Claire reassured her, as she loudly set the cast-iron fry pan on the old gas stove. "Looks like it's been seasoned, too."

"Seasoned?" Amber turned questioning eyes to Claire.

"Yes, seasoned. Dean probably did that," Jody responded.

"Seasoning is what you do for cast iron to seal the new cast-iron pan to prevent food sticking to it and to create this really good cooking surface. Dean would have done this so he could fry his bacon and eggs. Man's an artist when it comes to bacon and eggs. You may have noticed."

"OK," was as far as Amber cared to take this conversation. She was at her limit in regards to cooking and cooking-related lore.

" _Anyhoo, Claire, honey, wait for the spanakopita to get halfway done before you fire up the burgers. But have you guys made the garlic butter to grill the hamburger buns with?"_

"Oh, shit. I forgot," was Claire's response.

" _No worries. It's easy. You two, peel and chop two cloves of garlic. Really mince it fine, super fine. You'll stir this into a bit of softened butter. That's all."_

"Oh, is that it?" Claire was sure it was going to be much harder than this.

" _Yep, that's it. So why don't you girls do that and I'll be right back."_

Jody had to step away to help Alex with their own Christmas Eve dinner prep. In the background, both girls heard Jody giving instruction to Alex about something. Claire felt the familiarity of this. Alex was a good cook, a detailed cook in fact, and she enjoyed it enough to have developed her skills beyond the basics. Jody rarely had to give her guidance. Alex must be making something extraordinary for Jody to have to weigh in on the prep.

"Sam and Dean are on cooking duty for the rest of the week," Amber mumbled as she peeled off the garlic cloves and handed them to Claire for mincing. She liked cooking, but not this much cooking. They had practically locked themselves in this kitchen for the better part of the day. It was kinda fun, but she was over it. After tonight, that was it for a while, thank you very much.

" _Oh, and while you're mincing up the garlic, go ahead and slice the tomatoes. If there's a little garlic flavor still on the knife, it won't hurt the tomatoes."_

"Tomatoes?" Amber asked, confused. Why did they need tomatoes?

"For the hamburgers. What did you think they were for?" was Claire's snarky response.

"Throwing them at someone's head sounds really tempting right about now," Amber replied in the same tone, the memory of her doing exactly that to Dean not that long ago in that very kitchen springing up in her mind, making her smile.

Amber hadn't put the shopping list together. Claire and Jody had coordinated with Sam on the shopping list. Jody knew she could trust Sam to get the items as stated. Dean, well, Jody didn't put it past him to pick up a can of shortening if he couldn't find butter. He improvised with everything and it wasn't always a winning effort.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Leaving the boys and their angel to tackle clean-up and dishes, Amber, mug of tea in hand, stepped into the library first, followed by Claire. The dinner had been a hit with Sam and Dean and even Cas having a small serving of everything. The honey-cookies had been the highlight of their festive dinner, with Sam and Dean devouring half a batch on top of everything else they had wolfed down. Amber exited the kitchen with a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Not just because of the delicious food, but also from the realization she just had her very first Christmas.

The library was all lit up with Cas' fairy lights and looked magical. The girls' eyes scanned the scene, mesmerized by the enchantment. Taking in the beauty of this, they both stopped and stood still. Right there, in full view, was the bottle of bourbon.

In a moment of silent communication, Amber looked over at Claire and without a single word exchanged, Amber instantly downed her tea. Looking back at the library's entrance to make sure they were unobserved, Amber turned towards the side table where the bottle rested.

"Hurry," was all Claire said.

Unscrewing the bottle, Amber filled the mug to the brim, held up the bourbon bottle to see if this decanted amount was obvious, and decided it wasn't that noticeable. Hastily recapping it, she turned and headed down the stairs.

"I'll put this in my room for later," she whispered behind her, not turning her head. She wasn't going to risk spilling a single drop of this liquid gold. Still on alert, watching and listening for either hunter or the angel to interrupt their plans, Claire found everything sounded calm downstairs. A few minutes later, Amber returned, looking calm, and a little bit giddy, a smile on her face. They'd gotten away with this.

"It's a Christmas miracle," Claire snickered.

"The Christmas Miracle was invented by a scribe in 3rd century Byzantium, who was employed by Constantine."

"Shit Cas, you startled me!" Amber felt her heart skip a beat.

Continuing with his narration Cas ignored Amber's words.

"So many of the religions existing in that city-state had a miracle embedded into them to enthrall and captivate the masses. The early Sumerians and Egyptians had a pantheon of gods and goddesses who were very charismatic and who explained the diversity of life experiences. So the early Christians had to keep promoted their own miracles in order to compete, so the birth of the Christ was eulogized into the miracle of his birth and, more recently, into a seasonal film. Jesus was an evolved human being. He was conceived and born in the usual way. He would've been very confused by all of this fanfare over his birth."

Castiel stood on the top step to the entrance to the library, looking completely at ease as he finished his comparative religion lesson.

Both girls stood still, holding their breath. Torn between commenting on the fact that Cas knew Jesus and worrying if he had seen them. Were they in trouble?

They were all silent for two seconds, standing there, facing each other, the girls wondering where they stood. Cas was simply confused. The girls' responses were unnaturally quiet.

Cas looked confused.

Feeling Cas' energy reaching out to explore her own, in order to understand their silent anxiety, Amber panicked. Feeling his energy brushing up against her own, and fearing being unmasked, Amber decided now was the best time to see if she could shield her thoughts from the angel.

"Hey, Cas, you ate dinner. You rarely eat. Did you like it?" Amber directed the conversation, and her own immersed thoughts, towards the food.

Internally focusing her intentions on their meal, Amber was really concentrating on how much Cas, Dean and Sam had enjoyed dinner. Yeah, that's it. She was feeling herself going deep with this gastronomical experience. It was working. Keep thinking about dinner.

Cas was aware he was being 'fed" images, albeit true images. He'd been there. Nonetheless, he could tell these were being used as a smokescreen. He just didn't know why or what they were screening out.

Claire had no idea what was happening, but she decided she was going to back away from the stairs and act as 'normal' as she could...because Amber wasn't.

"Yes. I did enjoy the meal. It was good," was the angel's flat response, his head cocking to the side as if he was analyzing Amber's words. Amber realized she needed to calm herself down. Cas wouldn't link the bourbon bottle to either Claire or herself. He just didn't think that way. And this would be their escape. She was starting to let herself calm down.

Claire was already standing at the tree looking at the lights and the wrapped gifts underneath. There were four gifts…. _four!_

"Where the hell did these gifts come from?"

Momentarily distracted by Claire's question, Castiel turned to face her.

"They're not from hell. Hell should not be mentioned today, Claire. It's the celebration of Jesu's birth, which is why the gifts are there. Traditionally, children receive gifts today. So Sam, Dean, and I got you and Amber Christmas presents."

Gaping at the angel, Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dean had spent money buying her that gun only a couple days ago and he got her another gift on top of that? This was overwhelming. She knew it wasn't really his money, but still. And the angel got her something, too? Unable to process any of that she simply looked at Castiel.

"You really think that's what Christmas is about down here, Clarence?"

"Claire, c'mon! Be nice! They got us gifts. Just say 'thanks' and shut up," was Amber's intervention.

When Claire only shrugged, Amber added, "Just, go get us some honey cookies, will you? We forgot to bring them up and I'll definitely want some for _later_." She couldn't spell out why, but she hoped Claire would understand her meaning. Those spicy honey treats would be divine with their bourbon.

Seeing how Claire didn't react or whine about being asked to do something, Amber thought the blonde had figured it out. Amber watched Claire go down the library stairs, before turning back to Castiel, who was once again peering at her intently.

"Cas, the whole Professor X talk-in-my-head is cool and all, but I'd really appreciate some privacy," Amber told him seriously.

"I don't understand that reference," Cas, replied evidently confused.

"I'm talking about our telepathic communication," Amber explained. "It's cool and useful, but I'd appreciate it if the whole thing stopped right there. I know you don't go peeking through Sam and Dean's heads, so I'd really like you to stay out of mine as well. I don't feel comfortable when you try to "read" me, and I can feel when you do that."

"The right to one's mental privacy is a highly esteemed one among humans," the angel commented with a small nod. "I understand. But, Amber, if I ever feel you're in danger, I'll have to ignore this request."

"And what does that entail? Dean-level danger, which is every damn thing, or normal-people-level danger?"

Small smile forming the angel replied, "We're not normal people, Amber. But I can settle with a Sam-level danger. How does that sound?"

"Ok, I can live with this."

It was better than the alternative.

It struck Amber that this year, in just the last few months, her whole life had changed...in substantial ways. Sure, she was living with her brothers', but so much more. She'd had a birthday. And now they were having a Christmas. They had a friggin tree with lights, not to mention presents!

Turning to Cas, Amber was smiling this quiet smile, half happy, half in awe of the good things that had come from the bad things that had marked her life up to this point.

"So, what did you get me?" she asked, her voice filled with excitement.

"You can't find out until Christmas morning," was the angel's answer.

"We're finding out after midnight and not a minute later," Claire's dry tone was heard, as she stepped back into the library carrying the platter filled with the honey cookies.

Claire, oddly happy, set the plate down on the side table near the bourbon. Hmmm...this was convenient. Eyeing this close proximity, Claire gave Amber a sly smile. Amber knew this could mean anything where Claire was involved. This made her nervous.

"What did we miss?" Dean just entered the library, followed by Sam.

"You got us gifts?" Amber addressed them both, her eyes bright.

Sam smiled warmly, while Dean grinned ear-to-ear.

"We never had this, but Sam always wanted this as a kid. And you going all 'It's a Wonderful Life' in the store….just seemed like the thing to do. Why? Don't you like gifts?"

Dean was getting a bit sarcastic. Seemed like an obvious thing for them to do. So, Amber questioning him, he felt was...well, it felt like she was questioning his intelligence. She was not, but Dean had issues.

"Of course I like gifts, Dean! I just didn't know we were doing that. We didn't get you guys anything," Amber answered. She was feeling self conscious. Claire had no such problem.

"We didn't want you to get us anything, that's why we didn't mention it, Amber. You two cooking dinner and dessert was more than enough," Sam said, eyes going from his sister to Claire, who stood aside a bit awkwardly.

"Traditionally it was only the children of the household receiving gifts," Cas inserted.

"We're not children," Amber answered, not liking being referred to as a child.

"No, you're teens and that's far worse, but we're not getting into that tonight," Dean quipped, grabbing a glass and pouring some bourbon for himself. Getting comfortable in one of the chairs, he gulped down his first sip before grabbing a cookie and popping the whole thing into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as he chewed and he moaned in pleasure, his mouth doing that slow-motion thing as the cookie melted into his mouthful of bourbon.

"God this is so fucking good," he said, still chewing his bite. Opening his eyes he turned to Sam, "Grab a glass and try one Sammy. I'm telling you, these two are made for each other!"

"Oh, are they now?" Amber asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you think the cooks deserve some of this, too?

Looking between the brothers, Sam frowned, and Dean's expression broadened.

"Oh, no Dean."

Sam was shaking his head, frowning.

"Why not. It's Christmas. They can handle it."

"Dean! This isn't just a beer! This is hard liquor! I don't think this is a good idea."

"Of course it's not a good idea. It's a fantastic idea," was Claire's ballsy statement. "Jody always lets Alex and I have a glass of wine or two on special occasions."

Both brothers turned to look at her, unsure if Claire weighing in on this was a dealbreaker. Perhaps they shouldn't.

Walking over to grab two glasses, Amber picked up two of the short tumblers, and grabbing the decanter of liquor, she poured out two shots.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you think you're doing?"

Dean, while all in for a little celebration, felt he was the gatekeeper here. The proverbial inch was turning into a mile.

"Amber, turning around, handing a glass to Claire, simply replied, "You were going to win this argument, so I just settled it. Saves time, don't you think?"

Neither brother spoke, and Claire started laughing. Wow! That was bold for a girl who'd had her ass handed to her just a few days back. But, hey, Claire wasn't arguing. Reaching out to grab the glass being handed her, Claire held it in the manner of someone comfortable with a drink in her hand. This didn't escape the notice of the two men. Amber had the same confident air and this left a disturbing impression on Sam. Dean's impression of this was a bit muddled. It's hard to tell who needs a shower when you've all been in the field for a month.

"You drink that slowly, do you hear me? And don't let me see you take such initiative any time soon. Sammy and I might not always agree on things, but it's up to us who's gonna end up having his way. Not yours. I'm only letting this go 'cause it's damn Christmas," Dean said curtly.

"Christmas isn't damned, Dean," Castiel's displeased voice sounded next.

Still not entirely sure that this was actually happening, Amber and Claire exchanged an excited glance before sipping their glasses and grabbing a cookie each.

Amber stole a glance at Sam, who had remained silent with disapproval stamped on his face.

"C'mon, Sam," Amber said sweetly. "It's Christmas. I promise we won't ask again till at least… Easter or something." Amber sported a cheeky grin he couldn't resist.

Unable to suppress a small chuckle, Sam relented. He didn't want this night to end sourly for any of them. He still didn't like what had just happened, but he decided he'd have to let it slide for now. Walking towards the Bourbon decanter he poured a glass for himself.

"Christmas we do… Easter I wouldn't count on it."

"What's up with that, Dean? Never bitten the ears off a chocolate rabbit?" was Claire's snark. It was lighthearted...for Claire.

Dean didn't have a reply, and only drank his bourbon.

Settling down to look at the tree, Dean grabbed one of the wrapped gifts from under the tree and handed it to Claire. He filled his mouth with a drink, not saying anything more.

Receiving this, Claire looked at the package and figured it was a knife. It was sloppily buried under too much wrapping paper that was sticking out in weird angles, but she could tell by the weight and shape of it.

"So, do I just unwrap this?"

"No, this is for you to put under your pillow. Of course you unwrap it," was Dean's sarcasm. He'd thought it was obvious. And he was not good with touchy-feely stuff...and he felt touchy-feely about giving this gift to Claire. He hoped she'd like it.

"No waiting till midnight then?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Traditionally…" was the start of Cas' soliloquy...but he was cut off.

"Traditionally the angel is silent and mounted on the Christmas tree, Clarence, so let's just open the damn gifts!" Claire quipped, impatiently. She ignored Amber's sideways glance and noticed that Dean was trying to cover his laughter with a faked cough. Sam was unamused.

Turning her attention to the gift in her hands, Claire started tearing open the numerous layers of paper until she was left with a plain brown paper bag. Reaching inside, she slid it out. It was a knife secured in its sheath. Her eyes enlarged when she noticed the handle. Pulling it all the way out she gasped. It was the Buck 124 hunting knife that she'd drooled over that day at the gun-shop with Dean. So he had noticed… And bought this for her.

Turning to look at him, gratitude on her face, Claire felt chagrined that she'd thought she'd figured Dean out. This was wholly unexpected. Disbelief in eyes, Claire managed to voice a loud enough "Thank you, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, kid," Dean nodded with a small smile.

Sam watched the interaction and felt his heart warming up at how touched Claire seemed. She and Dean had finally found some common ground and it showed.

Reaching for his neatly wrapped gift, bow on top and all, he handed it to Amber with a smile.

"Your turn, Amber."

Grabbing hold of what she could already tell was a book, Amber carefully tore only the top section of the wrapping paper, right where it was taped. Sliding the book out of its festive wrapping, she looked at the cover and gasped.

"You didn't!" Her mouth fell open and her eyes crinkled at the corners with delight.

Hopping on her feet she strode to Sam and hugged him tightly for a few seconds, before letting go and turning her focus back to the book in her hands. It was the copy of "Les Miserables" that she had found at that weird bookstore. She leafed through its pages and marveled at the antiquarian font and the beautiful hand-drawn illustration at the end of every chapter.

"Thank you so much, Sam!"

"You're very welcome, Amb. I'm glad you like it. Merry Christmas," Sam smiled at her warmly.

Taking the lead, Castiel grabbed his own gift bags and handed each to the girls. The red one to Amber and the green one to Claire. Setting their respective opened gifts on the table, the girls took the bags from him and exchanged half-amused, half-nervous looks.

'What would the angel have given them? Would they be faking a 'thank you?"

Amber was the first to reach inside, pulling out something soft and fluffy, wrapped in Christmas paper. Tearing through the paper she stared at a pair of black socks with an alien head design repeating all over them. Glancing at Claire, she saw her holding a similar pair covered in skulls.

"Socks," Amber managed to say in what she hoped passed as an excited voice.

"Kinda cool socks," Claire added, appreciating the design of her gift.

"And there's something inside," Castiel added, awkwardly.

Exchanging a glance, the girls fumbled with the fabric and, sure enough, felt something in one of the socks. Claire retrieved the two, twenty dollar bills hidden inside. Eyebrows shooting up in shocked surprise, she turned to the angel.

"Way to go, Clarence!"

"Cas, you really didn't have to! The socks were more than enough," Amber told him as she got to her feet and offered the angel a quick, affectionate hug.

"The lady at the store said girls your age like socks if money is shoved inside of them. She wouldn't show me any more clothes or jewelry, insisting this was the perfect gift for teenage girls."

Stifling a laugh, Sam smiled to himself, while Dean, Amber and Claire guffawed out loud. They all could see Cas, with his awkward behavior and creepy appearance, in a mall full of teenagers.

"Well, thanks. This was really cool of you," Amber repeated.

"Yeah, Clarence, thanks," Claire added less enthusiastically. She had appreciated the gesture, but she wasn't about to be all nice and sweet to the angel. Claire felt undone by this. The image of her father hugging her mother and the two of them watching and laughing with delight as her five-year old self hopped around their huge Christmas tree, hugging the doll she had asked Santa to bring her. Unable to do more than nod and smile wanely, this still intruded into the theater of her mind.

This being her cue to put some space between herself and the angel, and a lot less of a distance between her and the bourbon waiting in Amber's room, she gathered her gifts in her arms and stood.

"Thanks for all of these," she said a bit awkwardly. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Glass of bourbon still in hand, Claire looked ready to exit this party.

Amber, springing to her feet, quickly followed her, "Wait up! Let's finish our drink together and then we head off to bed."

"Fine," Claire answered neutrally. "Grab some cookies, too," she added as she made her way down the stairs.

Sam watched as his sister made a beeline for Dean, hugging him around the neck and planting a kiss on his cheek. Dean felt the sweetness of this affection and kept his cheek in place as Amber plonked her kiss on him. This was a first.

"Thanks for everything, Dean. This was the best Christmas ever!"

Dean felt his heart swell at the affectionate contact and grinned as he returned the hug, kissing the top of the girl's head.

"Same here, kid. Thanks for the grub. And don't stay up too late, alright?"

"Will do," Amber said, glancing over her shoulder as she and Claire left, carrying the plate of melomakarona.

"Hey," Dean said, grabbing a handful of the honey cookies before they disappeared from the library. Popping one in his mouth and chewing, mouth open, Sam turned away in disgust as Dean grinned.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

Sitting on Amber's bed, the two girls couldn't believe they'd gotten away with this. They'd finished their sanctioned glasses of bourbon and were now enjoying the contraband. The honey cookies were slowly disappearing.

Amber, feeling the glorious lightheadedness of being tipsy on quality liquor, was laying back on her back, grinning up at the ceiling. Her mind traveled to Ty. Their drinking escapades, their endless talks and fits of laughter as they downed beer or cheap wine, their hungover mornings where they moaned together, promising it was the last time they'd be doing this to themselves… Amber was becoming nostalgic. She missed Ty.

Grabbing her phone she started composing a short text, wishing Ty Merry Christmas and letting him know she was fine. After multiple misspellings, hitting the wrong keys, giggling at the inappropriate autocorrect words, she managed to make the text readable. She hit the send button. This felt good to send and she let herself fall back onto her bed, bouncing as she hit the mattress.

"Who you texting? Kyle?" Claire asked, from her spot at the foot of the bed, where she was sitting indian style. Munching another honey-cookie, her second glass of bourbon almost finished, Claire was feeling no pain. This second glass of stolen bourbon was hitting her hard. It had been awhile since she'd had hard liquor and she was losing her tolerance.

"No. No guy drama tonight," Amber answered with a grin. "My best friend, Ty. Haven't seen him in ages."

"Oh, come on! You know you wanna text him! Drunk texting your crush is a religion. And it's Christmas, so you gotta go there," Claire kept pushing.

While mulling Claire's words over, Amber's mind jumped to Kyle and their short but hot encounter at the bookstore. Deciding Claire's idea wasn't that bad, she grabbed her phone again and started composing a short text.

" _Probably not your kind of scene, but what the hell! Merry Christmas."_

Within twenty five seconds of hitting the _'send'_ button, Amber received a reply from Kyle.

"LOL"

This was followed by three emoticons: A Devil's head, a red and yellow explosion, and a pair of hearts.

Amber looked at this in disbelief and then started cracking up. This was too funny.

Claire, wanting in on the joke, threw a "Hey" at Amber.

Not missing a beat, Amber simply showed Claire her texts and this said it all. Both girls were laughing. Laying there the two girls recovered from this laughing fit.

One more text came in from Kyle, saying, _"Hope ur safe in the bunker."_

Amber texted Kyle the first thing that came to mind.

Kyle received a last text from Amber. It was an emoji of a hand flipping him the bird. Kyle texted back one last time. This was an emoji of an eggplant.

Showing this text to Claire, the two girls busted up laughing.

Locking and setting her phone to the side while sitting up, Amber glanced around the room. When she spotted her guitar propped up on the wall next to her dresser she got up and giggled at the slight sense of disorientation. Grabbing the guitar she wobbled back to her bed and fell butt-first back onto the mattress. Arm out to balance her landing, she leaned back against the headboard, guitar in her clasp.

"If you even think about playing Christmas carols, I can't promise what I'll do to you with that guitar," Claire warned her. She was just getting in the happy zone, her mind finally numb to the memories of Christmas past. She wouldn't allow Amber's Christmas ideas to ruin this.

Raising an eyebrow at the threat, Amber didn't respond. Her fingers only started moving on her guitar, filling the room with a familiar upbeat melody.

Claire's brow wrinkled as she tried to recall what the melody reminded her of. Amber singing the first few lines of the chorus, Claire recognized it as Amber burst out singing, loud, kind of sloppy, yet pitch perfect.

" _I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really wanna mess with me tonight_

 _Just stop and take a second_

 _I was fine before you walked into my life_

 _'Cause you know it's over, before it began_

 _Keep your drink just give me the money_

 _It's just you and your hand tonight"_

Amber's voice was just amazing...even in this buzzed state. Claire was remembering how impressed she and Alex were at the birthday party.

"Pink? Seriously?" Claire declared, loud enough to be heard over the song.

"Pink rocks," Amber answered in a tone that didn't allow any room for argument.

"If you say so," Claire snorted. She'd never admit liking this mainstream pop singer, but she liked this song, so she discreetly enjoyed her friend's singing the rest of it.

Sam, walking outside Amber's room on his way to his own, paused at the familiar melody. A strong sense of deja' vu hit him, as his first memory of Amber performing this song on stage at the Woodpecker's sprang to his mind. Like returning to the scene of a childhood memory, this song was filling Sam's head with layers of memories and feelings...feelings for his sister. They'd come a long, long way.

Smiling to himself, Sam resumed his walk to his own room. For Sam, Christmas Eve always involved a book.

It would only be in the late morning hours that Amber and Claire would wake up on top of Amber's bed, glasses empty, breath stinking, hair tousled. It would be Christmas morning.

* * *

꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **W** ꧂꧁ **T** ꧂꧁ **A** ꧂

* * *

 **Merry Christmas...in July.**

 **Wasn't that a long, long chapter. Yeah, I know. You're welcome. Merry Christmas. Lol**

 **Although we've been writing this story for over a year now, it only takes place over a few months. Trippy isn't it. We feel like it's been way longer...because it has for all of us. Lol.**

 **What was your favorite part? Why?**

 **Did any of it feel familiar? Weird? Not very realistic? Why?**

 **Have you ever cooked a Christmas, Solstice, Samhain, Kwanzaa, or Hanukkah meal with someone over the phone? How did this compare?**

 **Do you like bourbon? We like it a lot...you may have noticed. If you drink, what's your favorite holiday booze? Do you have any fun stories about this?**

 **We love to get reviews. It feeds our artists' soul.**

 **Please, will you feed us.**

 **Happy 4th of July, 2020.**

 **MarionLuth & LauWhisperer**


End file.
